


【金士】向黑暗許願

by divershiya0114



Category: Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 243,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divershiya0114/pseuds/divershiya0114
Summary: 間桐士郎設定的金士HF線故事含有言切有蟲姦情節請注意
Relationships: 金士 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

序

「太好了，還活著……」

男人將他從倒塌的房子裡救出來時，哭得淚流滿面，卻不是因為傷心而落淚，那滿足的表情更像是得到了救贖一般。

他不懂男人為何要向他道謝，明明該說謝謝的人應該是他才對，也不明白男人為何看起來如此幸福，但他羨慕男人。

羨慕他，所以也想變得跟男人一樣。

＊

著火的灼熱大地上，不只有因為拯救而獲得救贖的男人，與因為被救而產生憧憬的男孩，還有得到肉體的金色英靈，和重獲新生的神職人員。

以及，在空中飛舞的蟲子們。

透過視蟲，間桐臟硯得以窺探這場聖杯戰爭的終結，但那結局實在可笑，簡直可以說是鬧劇。那個男人好不容易得到了讓眾人爭得你死我活的聖杯，竟然在最後一刻用令咒命令英靈將其毀滅，結果降下的就是這片地獄般的景象。

才剛得知聖杯真相的男人還沒來得及被絕望與失落折磨，便急忙開始在大火中尋找生還者，即使，他最終只有找到一位紅髮的男孩，也依然露出了欣慰且滿足的微笑。

仿佛，聖杯已經實現了他的願望一般。

真是愚蠢至極，倘若想要的只是如此渺小又可笑的東西，又何必尋求聖杯呢？不然也不會落得這個下場了。

間桐臟硯雖然對衛宮切嗣破壞聖杯的做法感到憤怒，但也對這個人不感到興趣了，反倒是被他救起的紅髮男孩還要更能引起他的注意，在救護車將男孩送去醫院的路上，他讓蟲子跟了上去並稍微研究了男孩的身體。

魔術的資質只能算是普通……不，也許還要更差一些，但以一個平凡人來說也算是不錯的了，至少比他那個沒出息的兒子要好的太多了。

也許能派上用場呢。

臟硯想起了他的計劃，雖然他已經有合適的人選了，但多個備用計劃總是好過沒有。

因此，他決定要將這個男孩改造成他實現計劃的棋子，如此一來男孩的人生將會變得毫無希望可言，也足夠作為對衛宮切嗣的報復，倘若他從救助男孩的行為裡得到了拯救，那麼毀了這個男孩，就等於是摧毀了衛宮切嗣的救贖。

然而，這時候的臟硯還不知道，他對衛宮切嗣的報復將會比他預想的還要成功，總有一天，在命運的引導下，男孩與男人將會一同站上名為聖杯戰爭的舞臺，卻作為敵人互相廝殺。

＊

大火那天之後，切嗣每天下午都會來探望男孩，即使男孩還沒恢復到可以允許會客，切嗣還是會來醫院，向醫生及護理人員詢問男孩的復原情況，關切熱絡的程度起初還有人誤以為他是男孩的家人。

但也因此，臟硯得以知道切嗣會在何時來醫院，並且在男孩終於被允許會客的那一天，提前切嗣幾個小時來向男孩提出收養的提議，等切嗣都準備好了領養的相關文件抵達醫院時，才錯愕地從醫院櫃臺得知男孩已經被人領養的消息。

……也好，或許被普通人家收養他會過得更幸福。

只能感歎他與男孩有緣無份的切嗣還是在心裡祝福著男孩，為了不打擾到對方，切嗣也不打算去窺探是誰領養了男孩。

但若是他知道男孩將被命上間桐之名，肯定是不會讓男孩就這麼被帶走的。

＊

士郎其實曾期待著能夠再和救了他的男人見面，甚至幻想過男人要收他當養子，反正他最後不是被誰領養就是要去孤兒院的，但如果那個男人的話，他一定會馬上答應的。

他想再見到那個男人、想多認識那個男人，理由他也說不清楚，也許是想當面跟他道謝，又或許是好奇男人在救了的當下在想些什麼，明明露出了幸福的表情，卻又哭得像個孩子一樣，這兩種情感不是最不該一起出現的組合嗎？

但是，這些終究只是他的幻想而已。第一個來探望他的不是救了他的男人，而是一位杵個拐杖的老人，老人說他想領養他，並且詢問他的意願。

士郎有些猶豫，但最後還是答應了，畢竟，男人要領養他什麼的，都只是他一廂情願的想法而已，既然老人已經說想領養他了，那他也沒有理由要拒絕。

於是在那一天，他有了新的身份，間桐士郎。

(1)

清晨的曙光喚醒了士郎，即使是冷得讓人發抖的冬天，士郎還是習慣早起，梳洗過後並換上學校制服，他便前往廚房準備製作今天的早餐。

房間外的走廊上，一名全身黑衣的長髮女人擋住了他的去路，雖然女人戴著類似眼罩的東西，但士郎知道他們對上視線了。

「你……叫什麼名字？」女人問他。

昨晚，以Rider階級被召喚出來的女性從者與他僅僅只有對上一眼，隨後士郎就被慎二給趕出了地下室。

但是，Rider還是感覺到了，士郎才是召喚出他的Master，但他卻願意把自己的Servant渡讓給別人，她好奇士郎為何要這麼做。

「我叫間桐士郎。」士郎回答，「但妳不需要擔心我，現在慎二才是妳的Master，雖然他並不怎麼可靠，但還是請妳好好保護他吧。」

Rider抿了抿嘴，然後點頭答應，接著又問：「你沒有任何想要實現的願望嗎？」

士郎知道Rider的意思是問他有沒有想藉由聖杯實現的心願，他搖搖頭，說：「我對聖杯戰爭沒有興趣，也無意追求聖杯，即便我有任何願望，那也不是聖杯能夠實現的。」

Rider疑惑，聖杯不是萬能的許願機嗎？怎麼會有聖杯無法實現的願望呢？

但是Rider沒有繼續追問他的願望是什麼，既然是連聖杯都無法實現的心願，說了也只是徒增感傷而已。

於是她退到一旁，讓士郎離開了，但看著少年離去的背影是如此黯淡孤寂，讓Rider很希望自己能跟在少年的身後。

廚房裡，有一人已經穿上圍裙，將早餐的食材從冰箱裡拿出來了。

「啊，早安，士郎哥哥。」櫻綻放笑容，向他道早。

「早安，櫻，妳今天起得真早啊。」

「沒那回事，我也只比士郎哥哥早個幾分鐘到而已。」櫻極力否認，不是因為謙虛，而是怕士郎明天會為了她更早起床。

櫻和士郎一樣，都是被間桐家領養的孩子，只是櫻比士郎更早來到間桐家，等士郎住進來時，那時的櫻早已失去了小女孩應有的純真。

他們兩人的關係就好比一座沙漏，原本的櫻個性陰沉又冷漠，不喜歡跟人交流也不願意親近任何人，是士郎一次又一次地突破她的心防，才用溫柔與毅力讓櫻慢慢找回人的情感。

然而，作為間桐臟硯計劃的棋子，士郎被做了魔術改造，甚至為了強行開發擴展他的魔術迴路而植入了刻印蟲，強烈的副作用使得原本健康的少年身體日漸虛弱，一頭的紅髮也褪了色，從粉紅逐漸漂成慘白，到現在只剩零星的髮根還保有著從前的髮色，因此士郎看起來比實際年齡要更老一些。

同時，臟硯長期對他所做的魔術調教帶來的折磨與痛苦，使得士郎的心智逐漸被絕望吞食，卻也是因為櫻的陪伴及鼓勵，士郎才能數度在崩潰的底線前堅守住自己的理智，士郎與櫻這對兄妹可說是相輔相成的關係，相較之下間桐家真正的繼承人慎二與他們倆就疏遠多了。

兄妹倆挽起衣袖，在廚房流理臺前一起合作完成今天的早餐，以及中午的便當。一開始本來是士郎基於興趣才自己動手做料理的，雖然被慎二嘲笑男孩子煮飯太娘氣了，但後來櫻為了想幫哥哥所以也一起學做菜，廚藝甚至還超越了士郎，讓士郎有些驕傲，卻又有種說不出的寂寞。

因為早餐跟午餐會一起料理，加上要用餐的人數增加了，雖然對方是從者並不需要進食，士郎還是多準備了一人的分量，因此料理全部完成時菜色多到連餐桌都快放不下了。

「謝謝妳啊櫻，如果只有我一個人的話，肯定應付不了這麼多人的伙食的。」士郎感激地向櫻道謝。

「請別這麼說，我也很高興能夠幫上哥哥的忙。」

在將早餐端上桌前，士郎從廚櫃裡拿出四個便當盒，除了間桐家三個孩子的便當外，還多出了一個。

「今天也要過去嗎？」櫻問。

「嗯，因為不幫他做飯的話，他肯定又要吃外食了，那樣很不健康啊。」士郎說得有些無奈，卻也不是不情願。

弄好了便當，兄妹倆在餐桌前坐下用餐，吃到一半時慎二也起床了，並抱怨他們居然沒等他就自己先吃了，不過士郎從未理會過他的抗議。

先吃完早餐的士郎跟櫻沒有等慎二，提早出門，但他們倆沒有直接去學校，而是繞了點路，來到一座佔地寬闊的傳統住宅。

士郎按下門鈴，然後耐心地等了許久，才終於有人來應門了。

「早安，切嗣先生。」士郎說。

「士郎、櫻，你們早啊。」

來應門的是一位穿著和服的中年男子，也是這座宅邸的主人，睡眼惺忪頭髮也亂糟糟的樣子顯然是被門鈴聲叫醒才匆忙來開門。

「給，這是今天的便當。」士郎從便當袋裡拿出一個三層的便當盒，遞給切嗣。

切嗣不好意思地搔搔頭，道謝的同時又說了抱歉：「謝謝，每天都讓你們來送便當真是麻煩你們了。」

士郎搖頭，說：「不會麻煩的，倒是切嗣先生你要好好的吃飯啊，還有這幾天天氣又要變冷了，記得多加幾件衣服。」

「是是，士郎你也太愛操心了吧。」

「沒辦法，誰叫切嗣先生這麼不會照顧自己呢。」

「唔……」切嗣無法反駁。明明他才是大人，卻總是被少年照顧著，這樣的自己的確太沒大人的樣子了。

士郎與切嗣再次相遇是在士郎住進間桐家約一年後，某一天在商店街外偶然遇見的，當時切嗣正要去吃午餐，而士郎則是被慎二叫去買點心，兩人都是一眼就認出了對方。

但男孩看起來與切嗣記憶中的樣子有些不同，男孩不只身材瘦弱又神情憔悴，本來的紅髮也有些褪白，怕男孩是遭到了虐待，本來只是作為關心才詢問的，但切嗣沒想到會從男孩口中得知他被間桐家收養的事情。

這帶給切嗣不小的震驚，他萬萬沒想到自己當初本來想領養的男孩竟然會是被間桐搶先搶走了，知道間桐企圖的他立刻想到了遠坂家那位被送去當養女的女孩，恐怕他們也是懷著某種目的才收養士郎的。

一個有著銀白色長髮的小女孩身影在切嗣的腦中浮現，他想起了伊莉雅，亞哈特翁為了懲罰他對愛因茲貝倫的背叛而禁止他見面的女兒，總有一天也會像她的母親一樣被作為小聖杯的用途後死去。

為了拯救心愛的家人，切嗣過去一年內已經三度試著要突破愛因茲貝倫的結界救出伊莉雅，但聖杯的詛咒使他身體日漸衰弱，身手也遠不如以往，因此三次都以失敗收場，然後他悲哀地意識到，他可能永遠都救不了伊莉雅了。

雖然他還不打算放棄拯救女兒，但與男孩的再次相遇對切嗣來說無疑是另一種打擊。他本來可以救下男孩的，至少可以讓他過上與魔術完全無關的普通人生。

結果到頭來，我還是誰也拯救不了嗎？艾莉、伊莉雅，還有這位叫士郎的男孩……

切嗣盡可能別把懊惱的情緒表現出來免得讓男孩擔憂，雖然他晚了一步，但是現在才開始也不算太遲，他可以試著繼續與男孩往來，若是男孩需要幫助，他也能隨時伸出援手。

但是士郎的想法卻與切嗣相反，他本來是不打算再與切嗣有任何來往的，因為他清楚只要和間桐家扯上關係就絕對沒好事，他不希望切嗣因為自己的關係而惹上麻煩。

但是回家後．士郎卻得到爺爺的指示，要他去接近衛宮切嗣並監視他的一舉一動，不敢反抗爺爺的士郎只能照做，一開始還只是以拜訪的名義出入衛宮宅邸，但後來發現切嗣是個極度生活自理困難的家事白痴後，潛藏在士郎心中的母性便驅使他非得要照顧好這位孤苦無依的大叔不可，於是主動接下衛宮家幾乎所有的生活大小事務，只要有時間他便往衛宮家跑，努力把切嗣照顧得即使沒在做家事也能正常生活的程度，某方面來說也算是稱了臟硯的意。

聊了一會後，兩人向切嗣道別，準備往學校的方向繼續出發。

路上，士郎很是沈默，雖然他平時話就不多，但是櫻看得出來哥哥今天的表情特別凝重，原因她多少也猜到了，猶豫了一會後，櫻決定和哥哥談一談。

「哥哥，衛宮先生手上的傷痕……」

「啊啊，我有注意到。」

雖然切嗣不經意地用和服袖子遮掩，仍逃不過這對兄妹的眼睛，只是他們都假裝沒發現而已。

「這樣的話，衛宮先生不就是敵人了嗎……」櫻難過地垂下頭。雖然她對切嗣並沒有士郎來得熟識，但她知道切嗣是個好人，還是士郎的救命恩人，但是他們卻即將成為敵人……

士郎沉默，沒有說什麼。事實上他早就預料到這一天的到來了，但不是在臟硯告訴他切嗣是第四次聖杯戰爭的參加者的時候，而是在更早之前，臟硯要他去監視切嗣時，他就隱約猜到切嗣不是一般人了。

結果如他所料，當第五次聖杯戰爭即將開始，臟硯不知道出於什麼目的地突然把關於第四次聖杯戰爭的詳細經過告訴了他，那時士郎才知道切嗣也曾經參加過聖杯戰爭，而且就是因為他在最後破壞了聖杯，才引發了十年前的那場冬木大火。

士郎猜測臟硯突然告訴他這些可能是想看他會有什麼反應，或者是想讓他因此憎恨害得自己落得如此下場的切嗣，但事與願違，士郎對真相並沒有什麼特別的想法，所以他既不生氣，也不埋怨切嗣。

這並不是為了不想讓臟硯得逞才刻意藏起自己的情緒反應，士郎是真的一點也不恨切嗣，縱使他在那場大火中失去了一切，但他從沒忘記過切嗣將他從瓦礫堆中救出來時既高興又憂傷的表情，僅僅只是這一點，就算還有著他不知道的謊言存在，他也絕對不會去恨切嗣。

「是不是敵人都無所謂。」士郎突然轉身，握住妹妹的手，眼神堅定地說：「櫻，重要的是，要活下去，接下來這段時間大概會很難熬，但是只要我們撐過去，一切都會沒事的。」

一切都會沒事的。櫻其實很清楚事情從來不會進行得如此順利，但他知道哥哥是為了要安撫她的不安才那麼說的，所以也故意忽略現實，答應地回答士郎：「好的，哥哥。」


	2. Chapter 2

放學後，兄妹倆一起去超市購買晚餐的食材，對食材新鮮度很挑剔的士郎從來不會多買，寧願每天都跑一趟超市也絕不將食材大量囤積在冰箱裡，但是今天的他卻買了比平時多出一倍的量，並在結帳後將東西分裝成兩袋。

「櫻，我今晚想去切嗣先生那裡做晚餐，家裡今天的晚餐就拜託妳了，好嗎？」

若是平時，櫻都會立刻答應，但是在這個敏感的時間點上，櫻除了擔心還是擔心，她總覺得士郎在計劃著什麼，卻又不想讓她知道。

「哥哥，真的沒問題嗎？」

「沒事的，櫻，只是去煮頓晚餐而已，之後幾天我暫時就不會再過去拜訪了，也算是讓切嗣先生要有心理準備，之後幾天都得請他自己想辦法解決三餐了。」每次說到切嗣的三餐自理問題時，士郎總是會露出無可奈何的苦笑。

聽哥哥這麼說了，又看見那張哥哥獨有的溫柔笑容，櫻即使再感到不安，最終也只能選擇妥協了，但還是忍不住擔心地叮嚀哥哥。

「別太晚回家喔，這幾天家裡附近有個沒見過的外國人，雖然不像是可疑人物，但還是請多加注意安全。」

「沒見過的外國人？」

「是，我從屋子裡看到的，雖然有些距離但還是看得清楚，是個金色頭髮長得很帥的人，就像模特兒一樣，我想要是哥哥看到的話也會大吃一驚吧。」

「啊，也是啊，櫻也到了想談戀愛的年紀了呢。」

「才、才不是呢！哥哥請不要亂說啊！」櫻臉頰漲紅，困擾地向哥哥抗議著，卻只惹來士郎一陣呵笑。

兩人在超市前分別後，士郎便往衛宮家前進。

他今晚要煮的是切嗣最喜歡的漢堡排，搭配馬鈴薯泥和生菜沙拉，湯品則是加了昆布熬煮的味噌湯，而且為了顧及營養均衡，士郎還刻意把切嗣討厭吃的紅蘿蔔切碎混進漢堡排中，這樣切嗣就算不想吃也沒辦法挑掉了。

兩人一邊吃著晚餐，一邊聊著士郎的校園生活，雖然士郎總是說他的學校生活並沒有什麼特別的，但切嗣每次還是聽得很專注，這樣的互動讓士郎經常有種這裡才是他的家的錯覺。

士郎知道切嗣多少察覺到了這頓晚餐的意義，但他沒有說破，也配合著他地讓晚餐順利結束，對於這點士郎很是感激，至少讓他在最後，還能再享受一次這種令他無比憧憬的溫暖。

將洗乾淨的碗盤整理好，士郎解下圍裙，走進客廳，在切嗣身旁坐了下來。知道士郎終於要說正事的切嗣也馬上關掉電視，正坐地面對士郎。

「切嗣先生，你打算要再次參加聖杯戰爭嗎？」士郎不多贅言，單刀直入地直接切入重點。

再次。少年剛才的確這麼說，這就表示少年已經知道上一次聖杯戰爭的事情了。

這讓切嗣不得不對少年提高驚覺，倘若他已經知道是他冬木大火的元凶，難不保證士郎不會對他進行報復，但他還有必須得完成的事情要做，所以即使得與少年為敵，他也必須參戰。

切嗣悄悄將手移向坐墊，摸上他藏在坐墊下的手槍。

「是。」他回答少年。

「進行召喚了嗎？」士郎又問。

「還沒有。」誠實不見得是件好事，尤其是在敵人面前，但唯獨這位少年，切嗣不想對他撒謊。

「那麼……」士郎突然站了起來，讓切嗣緊張地幾乎要把槍抽出來了。

「不介意的話，請使用這個做召喚吧。」

士郎將手放在胸口，金光閃耀，一個金底藍邊花紋的三角型物體從士郎的體內抽出，切嗣認得那是什麼東西。

Avalon，那正是十年前切嗣為了要治療被火燒傷的士郎而埋入他體內的聖遺物。

士郎將金色的劍鞘放到切嗣面前，並向他鞠躬道謝：「這麼多年來，一直受您照顧了，就當作是謝禮吧，請您收下它吧。」

「士郎，你這是……」

「不想用這個做召喚也沒關係，但是切嗣先生你的身體也快撐不住了吧，要參加聖杯戰爭的話這麼虛弱可不行啊，用Avalon的話，至少能做到一定限度的復原治療。」士郎一邊忽略切嗣的意願，一邊將劍鞘推給切嗣。

切嗣對士郎仍然警戒著，照理說士郎應該是站在間桐家那邊才對，他甚至本來還以為間桐家這次會用士郎召喚出Saber，所以對士郎突然歸還劍鞘一事是既錯愕又不解。

「為什麼要幫我？間桐這次也有參戰吧？你應該知道我們是敵人……」

「沒為什麼，只是想報答十年前的恩情而已。」士郎打斷他的話，捲起制服的袖子，露出膚色慘白的纖細手臂，但真正引人矚目的是在他手臂皮膚底下蠕動的東西，彷彿有某種生物住在士郎的身體裡。

大吃一驚的切嗣正想開口問他那是什麼東西時，士郎馬上將右手食指貼到嘴唇上表示要他禁聲，指著手臂上的異物，張合著嘴用唇語告訴他：「有人在聽著。」

那東西在監視著士郎嗎？

雖然早就知道士郎是被間桐家派來監視自己的間諜，但沒想到原來士郎其實也被監看著，這讓切嗣開始疑惑士郎在這場聖杯戰爭中究竟扮演著什麼角色，明明應該屬於間桐的陣營，卻又為敵人提供聖遺物做召喚，看起來是不甘願被間桐所驅使，卻也沒有明確表示想背叛間桐，士郎讓人看不透的目的讓切嗣不敢輕易接受對方的好意。

「好了，我也差不多該回去了，最近幾天我暫時都不會再過來了，三餐還麻煩切嗣先生自己想辦法了。」把該交待的事情都說完了，士郎起身便準備要離開了。

「等等！士郎，你將Avalon給了我的話，那你怎麼辦？不會被間桐當作叛徒嗎？」

切嗣抓住他的手，希望士郎能打消回家的念頭。

必須把士郎留下來，不能再讓他回去了，不然士郎一定會被遭到凌虐的。十年前他已經錯過拯救男孩的機會了，但這一次，他一定要救他！

可是，對於想要阻止自己回家的切嗣，士郎只是溫柔地搖頭，說：「沒事的，你不用擔心我啦，況且間桐可是很強的喔，不過就是幫了其他還沒進行召喚的Master一把而已，還不至於會因此輸掉聖杯戰爭的。」

「但是……」

「沒事的。」

少年勾起一道淺笑，琥珀色的瞳孔泛著柔和，沒有一絲退縮與害怕，撫上切嗣抓著他的手，讓他鬆開手指，又說了一次：「沒事的，不會有問題的。」

切嗣不知道該說什麼才好了，因為少年看起來是如此的無所畏懼，同時又有種對己身命運已經看破了的淡然，切嗣瞬間就明白不管他怎麼挽留他，士郎都不可能留下來的，他只能默默地目送少年離開。

可惡！切嗣憤恨地朝地板砸了一拳。

結果我又沒能救到他嗎……不，還沒有。

切嗣轉頭看著放在地上的金色劍鞘。

還有機會，我還有辦法可以救他……


	3. Chapter 3

剛離開衛宮宅底沒多幾步，士郎便兩腳癱軟，難受地靠在牆邊，呼吸逐漸加劇，沒有血色的皮膚滲出大量的汗水，使不出力氣的四肢使他行走困難。

要是再晚個一分鐘才離開的話，恐怕就要偽裝不下去了。

Avalon的治療效果遠比士郎以為的要厲害的多，也因此沒有了Avalon的治癒後，植入刻印蟲的副作用開始反噬著士郎的身體，那些他過去應該承受卻被Avalon平衡了的傷痛第一次完整地在他身上展現出來。

副作用比想像中的還要嚴重啊，我能撐到聖杯戰爭結束嗎？士郎不禁擔心著。

縱使如此，士郎也不後悔拿出Avalon，不如說，這正是為了達到自己的目的，所以他才能夠忍耐住這種超乎想像的痛苦。

關於他的目的，士郎不能告訴任何人，也無法向任何人尋求協助，不只是因為體內的刻印蟲在監視著自己，同時也是因為絕對不會有人願意讓他這麼做的。

櫻什麼都不知道。這大概是目前唯一能讓士郎感到欣慰的事情了。

臟硯那時向他坦白的不只有切嗣的事情，還有他曾經對自己和櫻做過的某個改造的真相。

第四次聖杯戰爭後，臟硯將被破壞的聖杯碎片搜集起來，植入了他和櫻的體內，試圖將他們兩個做成只屬於間桐的聖杯。

以資質來說，士郎作為聖杯的能力是遠不如櫻的，而臟硯也沒期待過他能成為櫻的替代品，但他知道成為小聖杯後的結果會是如何，為了不讓妹妹遭遇那樣可怕的事情，士郎請求臟硯答應讓他來當這次聖杯戰爭的容器，只要他成為了聖杯，櫻就能逃過死亡的命運了。

士郎的請求讓臟硯想起十一年前，也曾經有個男人為了同一個女孩，向他提出類似的協議，雖然男人最終還是失敗了，但也算是給臟硯看了一場好戲，而他也不介意再次欣賞另一齣悲劇，於是便答應了士郎。

櫻若是知道真相的話，自然是不會答應讓哥哥犧牲自己，所以士郎才打算隱瞞到底，除了是為了要保護妹妹，士郎這麼做還有另一個原因。

櫻是遠坂家過繼給間桐家的養女，也就是說臟硯得到聖杯後，櫻不但不用成為聖杯，也不需要再繼續待在間桐家了，她和自己不一樣，她是有可以回去的地方的。

就結果而言，他的犧牲絕對是有價值的。

但，這些都只是一切如他所願地進行著的假設，假如這次間桐家沒能得到聖杯、假如臟硯得到聖杯後卻還是不肯放過櫻，畢竟櫻作為魔術師的素質是如此優秀，就這樣放手實在太可惜了，到時候又有誰能代替他來保護櫻呢？

因此，士郎需要一個會在他死後確保櫻的安全的人，而他選中的人就是切嗣。

他還記得切嗣曾經跟他說過，以前的他想要成為正義的夥伴，雖然最後還是沒能實現他的理想，但是他並不覺得自己做了錯誤的事。

那時士郎就知道，如果是這個人的話，肯定不會對有難的人撒手不管的，他一定會代替自己拯救櫻的。

所以他才決定幫助切嗣召喚Saber，Saber好歹也是最強的階職，就算是搞了許多小動作以確保自己勝利的臟硯，也不得不多加防備他們了。

再來，就看我能不能撐過去了，哪怕多一秒也好，我也一定活著成為聖杯才行，這樣子，櫻就能得到幸福了吧？

秉著要拯救妹妹的執著，士郎努力撐起本來就很孱弱的身體，拐著蹣跚的步伐，十分緩慢地走回家。

因為身體變得比從前還要虛弱，光是疼痛感就大幅拖慢了士郎行走的速度，他每跨出一步，牽動著全身肌肉的同時都像是有千百把劍貫穿他的五臟六腑一般，讓他痛得想停下來休息。卻又不得不繼續前進。

簡直就像受難記一樣啊。士郎很訝異自己竟然還有心情拿自己開玩笑。

他花了比平常多一倍的時間才終於走到家門口，這個時候已經快接近午夜了，但是等他到家後，另一場折磨才正要開始。

「我回來了。」

一打開門，士郎便看見臟硯站在玄關，一副怒火中燒的模樣，櫻則是站在他後面，被爺爺發怒的模樣嚇得一句話也不敢說，只能憂心忡忡地望著自己。

知道臟硯是為了什麼而特意站在這裡等他回去的，士郎乾脆像平常回家時地喊了聲招呼，裝作毫不在意的模樣。

「今天晚上，你們兩個其中一個人必須去地下室，沒有我的允許不准出來！」臟硯在士郎脫下鞋子的時候說。

「你和櫻誰要去地下室，你們自己決定吧。」

這是對士郎赤裸裸的威脅，因為臟硯知道他有多麼重視著櫻這個妹妹，所以他也不怕士郎會不聽他的話，只要把櫻作為對他的牽制，就算士郎再怎麼恨他，也只有乖乖聽話的份了。

如他所料，士郎立刻自願要去地下室，但櫻也馬上說她願意代替哥哥，那本來是兩人最不喜歡的事情，現在他們卻為了保護彼此而爭著要去做，這一幕看在臟硯眼中也挺是有趣。

不給他們時間討論，既然士郎已經自願要去了，本意是要懲罰他的臟硯否決了櫻的請求，沒能幫到哥哥的櫻只能心痛又無奈地看著士郎朝地下室的入口走去。

陰暗巨大的空間裡不斷迴盪著唧唧嗦嗦的細微聲響，聽起來像是有什麼生物在藏伏在地下室的深處，昏暗的光線無法完整揭露聲音的真面目，但還是能讓人隱約看見，有東西、而且是許多東西，在地下室的底層蠕動著。

少年褪下身上所有衣物，一絲不掛地步下階梯，底層的聲音開始躁動了起來，並在士郎的腳踏上它們的所在地的瞬間，蜂擁而至地將少年的身體吞噬。

這些是臟硯所飼養的使魔蟲，但和植入士郎體內作為魔術迴路的刻印蟲不同，這種被稱作淫蟲的蟲子的作用是吸取魔力，它們會鑽入人體內，藉由黏液來刺激人的性器官，使寄宿者達到性的高潮，然後再將被釋放出的魔力吞食殆盡。

從他們住進間桐家開始，士郎和櫻就一直作為淫蟲的糧食來源，每日夜裡，他們都得躺進蟲群中，任由淫蟲肆意侵犯著全身上下，一開始他們還會嚇得尖叫哭喊，但幾天過後，身體竟然逐漸習慣了被蹂躪的感覺，雖然還是會得到高潮，不過大腦已經能自動遮斷身體的感覺了，只要不想去感受，他們便能無視這種性虐的痛苦，也才能讓自己的心智不會因此崩壞。

今天也是一樣，已經釋放了一次的士郎根本體會不出解放的滿足感，蟲子們還沒吃飽，就會繼續侵犯著他，他能感覺到兩腿之間的濕潤、他能感覺到有東西撐開了他的下體、他能感覺到深處的敏感點正在被刺激，但他的心無法從這些感覺中激起任何情緒，只是躺在那裡讓淫蟲們隨意鑽過他身體各處。

這時，他看見臟硯出現在上方的看臺，本來憤怒的表情因為看見他現在的慘樣而稍微撫平，然而士郎也早就習慣被人看見自己這副見不得人的模樣了，所以也只是冷漠地抬頭望著臟硯，接受對方充滿惡意與嘲諷的眼神。

「真是沒想到，我竟然會教出如此不孝的孫子，不但背叛了家人，還為敵人提供召喚的觸媒呢。」

你居然有把我當成是你的家人啊。士郎雖然沒有頂嘴，但他在心裡對臟硯的話感到很是不屑。

「真的很對不起，因為爺爺您讓我先用那面鏡子召喚出Rider了，所以我擅自以為您沒打算要使用我體內的聖遺物。」士郎虛情假意地道歉，語氣裡沒有半點懊悔。

「沒想到爺爺您似乎還打算要自己召喚從者，因此先行將劍鞘還給了還沒做召喚的切嗣先生的我實在該罰，畢竟不召集七個從者的話是沒辦法開啟聖杯的不是嗎？」

士郎表面是在請罪，實際上是在告訴臟硯，自己不只看穿了他的密謀，更是早已知曉聖杯戰爭的真相。

上方的陰森冷笑忽然停止了，地下室裡又只剩下蟲子的叫聲，士郎還以為臟硯是氣到不想說話了，沒想到——

忽然，狠力的啃咬施加在他全身各處，痛得士郎弓起背部，本能的想要遠離那些傷害他的東西。

「什……」

蟲子們在咬他……不，感覺更像是在吃他，士郎看見一隻淫蟲咬下他手指上的薄皮後便做出咀嚼的動作。

怎麼回事？為什麼突然會……

「這麼說起來，我好像沒跟你說過，這淫蟲的特性呢。」

臟硯低沉但愉快的笑聲再次傳遍了整座地下室，「這種蟲子進食的時候其實是會判別餌食的性別的，如果是男的，就會弄碎他的脊椎、吃光他的腦髓，將他的身體吞食殆盡，但如果是女的話，蟲子只會入侵神經，將觸手伸入人體的各個部位不停地貪求著體液。」

好痛！好痛！停下來！拜託停下來！

不只是外部皮膚被蟲群大力啃食，就連身體內部也被無情地撕咬著五臟六腑，從裡到外都被當作食用肉般吃著，痛得士郎不斷在地上翻滾尖叫，完全沒辦法去思考臟硯的話。

要被吃掉了！要被殺掉了！

不想被被蟲子活生生地吃掉，士郎害怕地想要逃走，便奮力爬向樓梯，但是他才一移動身體，更多的蟲群馬上密不透風地覆蓋上他的身軀，將他拽回慘無人道的生吞活剝之中。

被咬開的皮膚滲出點點鮮血，蟲子們像是嗅到血腥的飢餓鯊魚，對他的吃食也更加兇猛，簡直像是要把他身體從內而外地撕扯開來一樣，此時一個念頭閃過他的腦中：他就要死在這裡了。

「本來為了不讓蟲子吃掉你，所以特意在你的身體上動了些手腳，讓蟲子像對女人一樣只吞食你體液，不過顯然這些年來是對你太好了，才讓你忘記自己的本份，還有本來應該被蟲子們吃得一乾二淨的命運。」

臟硯用拐杖敲了敲地板，蟲子們立刻停下啃咬的動作，變回之前的蠕動，繼續鑽探著士郎的身體，但是剛才那番血腥的活噬已經讓他渾身是傷，重新開始的愛撫更像是在攪爛他的傷口，更多的血液因此湧了出來，加大傷害的同時也使他的咬傷無法進行癒合，痛得士郎不斷悶哼。

「這一次接受懲罰的人是你，但是再有下一次，就得換櫻進來受罰了。」

臟硯丟下最後的警告後便離開了地下室，而士郎也記得他說過沒有允許不准停止餵食。

也就是說，他被丟下了，他可能會被蟲子吃到魔力枯竭而死，但顯然臟硯根本不在乎，他不過是個可丟棄的備用品，櫻才是受到期待的人選。

雖然他根本不屑於臟硯的承認，但他還是不禁感到悲哀，雖然感到悲哀，但他也慶幸遭受這種待遇的人是自己而不是櫻，只要這麼想，那麼他現在承受的這些傷痛都會有價值了。

要撐過去，這都是為了櫻，只要我撐過去，櫻就能得到幸福了，所以、所以我……

或許是因為被吃食的傷口實在太痛了的關係，士郎完全感覺不到滑過兩邊臉頰的濕潤，本以為他的心早就對這些凌虐感到麻痺了，直到剛才體會到了接近死亡時的恐懼，他才再次回憶起名為害怕的感情，然後被那種充滿惡意的感覺嚇得哭出來了。

好可怕、好可怕、好可怕……不要，不要殺我，我不想死，我還不能死掉，我死了的話就不能救櫻了，所以我、所以我……

一定要撐過去啊……

少年的願望像一燭火苗，在幽暗的地下室裡孤獨地燃燒著，火光微弱且搖曳，仿佛隨時都會熄滅一般。


	4. Chapter 4

自從被聖杯詛咒之後，切嗣的身體變得一天比一天還要衰弱，但他還沒救出伊莉雅，也沒能幫助士郎脫離間桐家的掌控，他不想一事無成地就這麼死去，而再次開始的聖杯戰爭將是他最後的希望，為了讓自己撐到這一天的到來，他努力要延長自己的壽命，甚至連煙都戒了。

但是現在，他久違地拿出打火機，點起剛從便利商店買來的香煙，試圖讓尼古丁麻痺他的不安，並且讓他能夠下定決心。

上一次的聖杯戰爭時，切嗣本來是想召喚與他相性最好的Assassin，但是亞哈特翁的要求讓他只好召喚最強的階職Saber，結果價值觀相差甚遠的二人別說是合作了，直到聖杯戰爭結束兩人的交集還是近乎於零，完全就是個失敗的主從關係。

因此，相隔十年後再次開始的聖杯戰爭，切嗣打算這次要按照上次的計劃來召喚Assassin，沒想到，就在他準備要做召喚的當天，間桐家的養子士郎竟然主動將他在十年前埋入他體內的Avalon取出，想還給他做召喚的觸媒。

本來，切嗣就看不慣真身為亞瑟王的Saber在戰鬥中所堅守的騎士道精神，經歷過無數殘酷戰事的他再清楚不過了，戰爭是沒有所謂的公平公正，即便是欠了對手人情，但戰鬥時若不拿出全力殺掉對方，那下一次被殺的人就可能會是自己了。

但是，Saber卻天真地希望能與對手來場公平的對決，才多次與Lancer交手卻未分勝負，結果就是間接造成了Lancer陣營極為悲劇的下場。

切嗣並不期待Saber會從Lancer的經驗裡得到教訓，但他已經證明了，騎士道精神所追求的互信與禮節，在不擇手段相互廝殺的聖杯戰爭裡是不管用的，所以就算是最強的階職，切嗣也不想再召喚她了。

但是士郎選擇在這個敏感的時間點上把Avalon還給他，明顯是希望讓他召喚出Saber的，雖然還無法確定這是不是間桐家設下的陷阱，不過切嗣隱約感覺得出來，士郎有事情想拜託他幫忙，只是因為被監視著所以不能直接說出來。

士郎的請託他自然是不會拒絕的，畢竟士郎這些年來可是幫了他不少忙，有所回饋也是應該的，只是聖杯戰爭同時也關係著他能否救出伊莉雅，依照士郎希望的召喚Saber的話，說不定就要重蹈上次聖杯戰爭時的覆轍了。

切嗣知道自己得做出選擇，是要召喚Assassin，確保自己得到最大的勝率，還是要賭一把，嘗試與Saber合作一起毀掉聖杯。

根本想像不出來啊……

切嗣吐了一口煙，同時嘆氣。和那位嬌小的女騎士並肩作戰什麼的，不管怎麼想都是不可能的事情，況且他現在也無法像十年前那樣單打獨鬥，選擇Saber的風險實在太大了。

香煙燃至最後一截，時間也差不多了，切嗣熄滅煙蒂後起身，走進倉庫，掀起一塊蓋在地上的布，出現的一個圓形的紅色法陣。

切嗣將觸媒的聖遺物放置在法陣前，蹲下身，觸碰法陣的一角，開始進行召喚。

「——宣告，汝之身伏於吾下，吾之命運系於汝之劍，響應聖杯之召喚，若願順從此意、此理，便回應吧！於此處起誓，吾乃成就世間一切善行之人，吾乃傳達世間一切惡意之人……」

法陣發出光芒，將漆黑的倉庫照得明亮，空氣裡的靈子在騷動，為即將完成的儀式喧囂。

切嗣向後退了一步，念出最後的咒文。

「汝纏繞三大言靈之七天，從抑止之輪而來，天秤的守護者啊！」

強光裡緩緩浮現出一個人影，在法陣光芒的包圍下展露了從者的姿態，但儀式尚未結束，必須要等到從者確認其主的身份後才算是正式完成契約。

於是，光中的從者開口了：「我問你，你是我……」

從者才剛睜開眼睛，便認出了眼前的那人。

「衛宮切嗣！」連確認都還沒完成，Saber便氣得跋劍要砍向對方。

她絕對不會忘記的，這個男人是如何的卑鄙，還逼迫自己親手破壞了她苦苦追尋的聖杯，奪走了她復興國家的願望，因此這筆帳她非清算不可。

面對朝他砍來的劍，切嗣卻也不害怕，抬起印著紅色花紋的右手，對Saber道：「以令咒令之，Saber，停下攻擊，並聽完我的解釋。」

花紋上的其中一劃瞬間被抹去，Saber舉著劍，動作卻被強制停止在半空中讓她動彈不得，氣得Saber咬牙切齒。

「我知道妳如此痛恨我的原因，但我不會為我的行為做任何辯解，只是為了今後的合作，我得讓妳知道當年的真相。」切嗣說。

他最後還是選擇召喚Saber，雖然他得冒著被對方所殺及合作失敗的風險，但是同樣的情況也是有可能發生在召喚Assassin的情況裡，而且英靈們都有各自追求聖杯的理由，卻都不知道聖杯的真相，因此即便相性高，Assassin卻不一定願意相信他的說詞並幫他破壞聖杯，相較之下，他還寧願賭賭看Saber所堅守的騎士道精神，如果Saber最後還是決定為了自己的理想而犧牲世界，那就說明對方的理念也不過如此而已。

聽完切嗣的解釋，Saber不自覺地放輕了握劍的力道。雖然不知道這是不是切嗣刻意編出來的嚴密謊言，但確實可以說得通切嗣當時命令她破壞聖杯的原因，她也知道切嗣追求聖杯的理由，對方不可能毫無原因地突然就放棄了即將達成的願望。

「所以……即使得到了聖杯，也無法實現願望，被汙染的聖杯只會招致人類的滅亡是嗎？」Saber想再次確認地問。

「對，所以我要阻止聖杯被召喚，而且這次一定要做到讓聖杯永遠無法再被召喚的程度。」

「你覺得你憑什麼要我相信你說的話？在經歷過上一次的事情後，你以為我還會信任你嗎？」Saber很不以為然地說。

「如果妳還是懷疑我說的話，我也沒有其他方法可以說服妳了。」

切嗣再次抬起右手，故意讓Saber看見他的右手背，「但是，我可以再次使用令咒逼迫妳幫助我。」

這段話是威脅，同時也是他沒有說謊的證明，切嗣大可以不必跟她說這麼多，在使用第一道令咒時直接命令自己服從他就行了，但切嗣卻沒有這麼做，只是強迫自己先聽完他的解釋，再將決定權交給她，這令Saber有些驚訝，瞬間還有種眼前這人和前一次召喚自己的Master不是同一人的錯覺。

Saber感覺得出來切嗣有些變了，以前的他都把明明是實體化的自己當成靈體化一樣無視，但現在的他不但主動跟自己說話，還提出合作的提議，雖然不是很想承認，但是切嗣大概真的是走投無路了才會求助個性完全合不來的自己。

雖然她恨著切嗣，但Saber也不是會因此失去理智的人，況且對方當初那麼做也是有理由的，既然切嗣是阻止世界的滅亡才參戰，並向自己尋求幫助，那麼身為騎士之王，她沒有任何理由拒絕幫忙對方。

但Saber沒有直接答應說好，而是先警告道：「如果讓我發現你騙了我，切嗣，我不會再給你對我使用令咒的機會了。」

切嗣點頭，同意對方。

得到了對方的承諾，Saber收起劍，向切嗣宣示：「那麼，我承認你是我的Master，從今以後我的劍與你同在，你的命運與我共存，於此，契約完成。」

於是，Saber陣營的召喚總算是有驚無險地完成了，但這次不像十年前，切嗣身邊還有艾莉絲菲爾和舞彌，可以讓他在沒有Servant的幫助下單打獨鬥，而且現在的他因為聖杯詛咒的關係，也無法再次使出從前的高超戰鬥能力，他唯一能倚靠的就只有Saber，所以這次他絕對不能再搞砸他們的主從關係了。

「Saber，在開始討論今後的行動方針前，有件事情我想先跟妳說清楚，我再次參加聖杯戰爭其實還有一個原因。」

銀髮少女的瘦小身影再次浮現於他的腦中，切嗣握緊了拳頭。

「是關於愛因茲貝倫這次派出的參戰者……」

＊

士郎聽見地下室的門被打開的聲音，那是臟硯表示他可以出來的意思，他一刻也不想在這裡多停留，馬上起身爬上階梯。

他不知道自己在地下室裡躺了多久，他在中途就痛暈了過去，而臟硯像是要能繼續折磨他似地，讓蟲子不斷吃著他的魔力，卻又不會一次吃太多害他枯竭至死，還給了他足以回復魔力的餘韻，然後又把那些魔力再慢慢奪走，大大地延長了懲罰的時間。

士郎披上制服上衣，並拿出手機查看時間，現在是早上六點五十分，也就是說他在地下室裡躺了一整個晚上。

怪不得……身體、好不舒服……

不只是缺乏魔力與佈滿身體裡外的咬傷，在這冷颼颼的天氣裡還赤裸著身體在陰冷的地下室裡躺一整晚，就算身體再健壯的人也還是會著涼感冒的，何況是身子本來就虛弱、加上少了Avalon的治療抵抗力更是貧弱到不行的士郎了。

士郎忍著身體的高溫，以及隱隱作嘔的噁心感，吃力地走出地下室。

櫻在地下室門口等著他，她拿一把小短刀，輕輕劃開手腕，鮮紅的血珠立刻滲出她的傷口。

「對不起，哥哥……」她伸出流血的手腕，並愧疚地為昨晚沒能幫上他的事情道歉。

「那不是櫻的錯，本來就是我惹爺爺生氣的，由我來受罰也是應該的。」

士郎彎下腰，雙唇吻上她的手腕。

「謝謝。」他道謝，魔力空虛的飢餓得到了暫緩的紓解。

「哥哥，你發燒了？」櫻感覺得到士郎的手比平時還要冰冷，同時額頭碰上她的手臂時傳遞了異常的高熱。

「嗯，今天幫我請假好嗎？」就算他想裝作沒事地去學校，他現在的身體大概也不允許他這般任性了，還是乖乖待在家養病的好。

「好，哥哥你要好好休息啊，不要又去做亂來的事了。」

「知道了。」士郎雖然想說他才沒有做亂來的事，但想到可能會被櫻順勢責備昨天的事情，他覺得還是乖乖應聲就好了。

從櫻那裡得到了魔力後，士郎先去沖了個熱水澡，在沖澡時他發現蟲子的咬傷幾乎都落在衣物可以遮蔽的地方，只要穿上衣服，誰都不會看出他身上那大面積的駭人傷口。

我應該要感謝爺爺還願意讓我能夠維持表面上的日常生活嗎？

已經習慣用戲謔的方式看待這些虐待行為的士郎苦笑著，忍受著熱水碰到傷口時的刺痛感。

沖完澡後，出過汗的身體讓士郎感覺好多了，不會像之前的那麼難受，但額頭的高溫還是沒有退燒，他仍感到頭腦有些暈眩。

他換上浴衣，浴衣的寬鬆感讓他感覺不會被壓迫，同時也能減少衣物與傷口的接觸，接著從廚房的廚櫃裡翻出一盒退燒藥，但盒子裡只剩最後一顆藥丸了。

啊，忘記要補充了。

士郎不喜歡去醫院看病，但不是因為他身體虛弱的關係，他體內的刻印蟲不像櫻的那樣穩定，他也無法控制它們，時不時地蟲子就會在他體內四處鑽動，若是醫生給他做聽診時聽見了蟲子鑽動的聲音，只怕會把對方給嚇壞了，所以他總是避免去醫院就診，就算生病了也都是隨便吃個退燒藥片然後靠自己好起來，因此他總是會在家裡備著退燒藥以備他生病時服用。

配著溫開水服下最後一顆藥後，不怎麼能使出力氣的士郎決定先去睡一覺，等醒來之後再去藥局買一盒新的退燒藥。


	5. Chapter 5

高燒加上退燒藥的藥效作用，士郎這次睡得非常沉，等他再次睡醒時，外面的天色已經全暗了。

睡了一整天啊。

從來沒睡過這麼久時間的士郎再次感歎身體健康的重要，即使身體還是泛著一股難以抒發的疲乏，他也不多貪戀床鋪的溫暖，套上羽織外套後便準備要去藥局買藥。

所幸，他趕在藥局結束營業前幾分鐘抵達，順利地買到退燒藥後，不用擔心今晚又發燒的話會沒有藥可以服用的士郎決定慢慢走回家，反正已經一整天沒吃東西的他現在也沒有力氣能加快腳步了。

冬天夜晚的街道總是冷清的，沒有人喜歡在這樣寒冷的天氣裡出門，因此整個街區裡安靜得只聽的見他細微的腳步。

士郎搓了好幾次手掌，並往掌心呼出熱氣，在這樣冷風刺骨的天氣裡只穿著輕薄的浴衣和一件羽織果然還是抵禦不了冷風，但士郎不介意，反正他就快到家了，只要再忍耐一下就好了。

這時候，他聽見了前方有另一雙腳步聲，正朝著他走來。

士郎抬頭，最先注意到的是那耀眼的金色。

是櫻昨天跟我提到的那個外國人嗎？

士郎盡可能不動聲色，裝作不在意地繼續向前走，然後與對方越來越靠近，直到快擦身而過的時候——

「小鬼，趁現在趕緊去死吧，適應了的話，可是想死都死不了哦。」

士郎愣地站住腳步，回頭朝那人看去，但是對方已經走遠了，只將那抹金色留映在他的視線中。

……認錯人了嗎？

因為也無法追過去詢問，士郎讓自己別去在意，轉身繼續走回家。

但腦子裡卻無法停止地重複著金色青年的話。

適應了的話……適應了的話……

士郎不斷在心裡復誦這句話，隨之，他聯想到了一樣東西。

聖杯。

在聖杯戰爭開始之前，士郎曾查遍了書房裡所有的書籍，雖然並不完整，但是他還是大致知道了作為偽聖杯，他與櫻將會面臨什麼樣的結局，在向爺爺提出由他來代替櫻成為小聖杯的請求後，他也從臟硯那問出了更詳細的訊息，結果就像他查到的內容一樣。

先不提聖杯戰爭的真相其實並不像對外宣傳的那樣單純這個部分，作為聖杯的容器，當Servant被消滅後，其靈魂會進入聖杯容器的小聖杯裡成為魔力，並被儲存在其中直到魔力被存滿，才會成形為萬能的許願機。

問題是，普通人的身體根本負荷不了這麼多的魔力，就算被改造成了聖杯容器也是一樣，隨著越多的靈魂存進體內，聖杯容器作為人的機能也會逐漸喪失，等到聖杯完成的時候，也就是聖杯容器死亡的時候了。

適應了的話……等到Servant的靈魂開始存進他的體內，他就沒有回頭路可以走了，只能漸漸被剝奪身為人類的一切，然後悲慘的死去。

但是也沒有其他方法可選了吧？士郎有些無奈地安慰自己。因為我沒有足夠的能力可以拯救櫻，所以也只能這麼做了啊，只要犧牲一人就能換取所有人的幸福，這不是最理想的方式嗎？

所以沒有什麼好可惜的，我的死是有意義的，雖然擅自做了決定有點對不起櫻，但她一定能撐過去的。

原本還冷得發抖的士郎，沒有注意到自己不再搓手取暖，而且滿腦子都是金色青年的身影。

但是，那個人為什麼要對我這麼說呢？那種像是忠告的話，難道說他知道我被改造成聖杯的事嗎？

這應該是不可能的事，因為偽聖杯的事情只有臟硯和他知道，就連慎二都對他保密了，照理說應該不會有第三個人知道才對，那麼金色青年又是如何得知的呢？

保險起見，還去問問爺爺吧。

不希望自己的計劃會因為一個充滿不確定性的人物突然出現而失敗，士郎回家後便把金色青年的事情告訴臟硯。

「他似乎知道我被改造成聖杯的事。」士郎說，「該提防他嗎？」

臟硯笑了笑，一點也不緊張有人知道他的秘密計劃地搖頭，並喃喃：「金髮外國人……錯不了，肯定是他沒錯。」

「爺爺知道他是誰？」

臟硯看著他，瞇起眼睛，銳利又令人難以捉摸想法的眼神讓士郎覺得自己問了不該問的問題，但最後，臟硯似乎覺得讓他知道也沒什麼關係地，將十年前他所看見的告訴了士郎。

「受肉的英靈？」這還是士郎第一次聽說有藉由獲得肉體生活在現世的英靈存在。

「沒意外的話，那位遠古之王的英靈應該跟身兼監督者的神父還是一夥的，看來監督者這次又要違規參戰了啊。」

雖然說到違規，臟硯自己完全沒有資格指責別人，但是他對言峰綺禮這個人可是一點好感也沒有，因為上次聖杯戰爭的眾多黑幕都和他脫不了關係，而且對方本身就有著超越常人的戰鬥能力，同時又有一位堪稱是最強英靈的從者，不論是前一次還是這一次的聖杯戰爭，監督者陣營都是最強也最棘手的存在，也是因為顧忌到他們的實力，臟硯才決定將他召喚偽聖杯的計劃延到下一次的聖杯戰爭時再實行。

至於這次嘛……臟硯瞥了士郎一眼。就當作是開始計劃前的測試實驗吧。

對臟硯而言，士郎只是櫻的備用品，就算對方失敗了他也不會覺得可惜，但若是士郎成功成為聖杯的話，那就算是自己運氣好提前得到他想要的東西，如此的差別而已。

「是該提防，不過對方下次要是再有跟你接觸的話，就反過來試探他們。」臟硯對士郎下令道。

士郎對此感到有點困擾，他實在不喜歡當間諜，況且這次的對象感覺可不像切嗣這麼好呼嚨。

但是，士郎還是乖乖答應了，現在的他對爺爺還是順從一點的好，不然櫻今晚可能就得去地下室了。


	6. Chapter 6

「衛宮切嗣他被聖杯詛咒了吧？所以他的身體才這麼貧弱，我可以做一些處理減少詛咒對他身體的侵蝕，不然憑他現在這個狀態別說是供應給妳魔力了，恐怕聖杯戰爭還沒結束他就要先不行了。」

「不、不用你多心！我也有辦法可以幫自己做治療，不需要你操心！」切嗣緊張地叫嚷，比起生命危險，貞操的危機更讓他感到害怕。

「好吧，那切嗣就交給你了。」

「Saber！」沒想到自己的Servant居然會一秒就把他給賣了，切嗣氣得差點沒直接命令Saber自殺。

「切嗣，我認為他說的是對的，只靠我的Avalon是無法幫助你撐過詛咒的侵蝕的，你的確需要治療。」Saber說。

「真是個明理的Servant啊，請放心吧，我保證會讓妳的Master恢復成最佳狀態的。」當言峰說出「最佳狀態」那個詞時候，他還舔了舔嘴角，呵笑地盯得切嗣看，看得切嗣是又驚嚇又害怕。

「Sa、Saber，拜託妳救救……咿！」

切嗣還來不及向Saber求救，便被言峰直接拖進教堂裡，切嗣一邊慘叫一邊試圖抓住什麼想要繼續掙扎，卻只能在地上留下兩條深入土中的抓痕，那畫面簡直就像是恐怖片裡被鬼怪拖入黑暗中吞噬的可憐受害者一樣。

「不得不說，妳的Master會被那個男人纏上還真是有夠可憐的啊，連我都忍不住想為他默哀了。」Master一不在，言峰的Servant便大膽地說起自己主人的壞話來了。

請一定要活著回來啊，Master。

雖然Saber還是不怎麼喜歡切嗣，但看到對方只能任由自己的天敵宰割的悽慘模樣，她也不禁同情起他了。

不過Saber也沒能為切嗣難過多久，因為五分鐘後，就換剛夜遊回來的吉爾伽美什纏著她了。


	7. Chapter 7

三本各有兩百多頁的書籍對一般人來說並不算重，但對大病初癒的士郎來說卻是拿得有些吃力，要不是覺得自己拿不了那麼多書，不然他肯定會再多借個一本。

剛離開學校圖書館，士郎便不小心撞到了一位正在和朋友有說有笑的學生肩膀，害他手裡的書全掉到了地上，但對方像是沒感覺到自己撞到人似地，連一句道歉都沒有就走掉了。

士郎也不是那種會把對方抓回來要求道歉的人，而且比起介意自己被撞，他更擔心書有沒有被弄髒了。

他迅速撿起落在腳邊的兩本書，並準備伸手去撿掉得比較遠的第三本書時，有個人幫他把書撿了起來。

「《蘇美爾歷史與神話》？原來你喜歡看歷史類的書啊？」凜讀出了那本書的書名，有些訝異。

「也不是啦，只是最近歷史課剛好上到兩河文明的部分，但有些部分聽不太懂，所以就想找書來查資料。」

「喔？真是好學啊。」

凜把書還給士郎，卻不打算就這麼放過他，「對了，聽說你昨天請病假，身體還好吧？」

士郎先是愣了一下，「呃、妳怎麼會知道？」他們不是不同班的嗎？

「你和櫻中午不是都會一起吃午餐嗎？但昨天我卻看到她一個人坐在她的教室裡吃飯，所以就詢問了一下。」

士郎聽到這就明白了。學校裡幾乎沒有人知道凜跟櫻其實是姐妹，雖然姐妹倆都裝作不在意的樣子，平時在學校見面時頂多也只是幾句招呼而已，但凜其實還是很關心妹妹，總是會習慣性地留意一下櫻的學校生活，所以看到妹妹難得一個人吃午飯，也難怪會好奇平常和她一起吃飯的人跑去哪了。

「嗯，謝謝妳的關心，我現在已經好多了。」士郎有點不好意思地說。

雖然士郎說自己的感冒已經好了，但凜還是忍不住多唸了兩句：「真是的，你的身體本來就不好，給我多加注意一點啊，昨天也是，這麼冷的天氣你晚上出門居然也不多加幾件外套，到底有沒有打算要把病養好啊？」

「是，對不起……等等？妳看到了？」

「嗯，昨晚回家的時候剛好有看到你……我還有看到有個外國人在跟你說話，他跟你說了什麼？」

趁現在趕緊去死吧。士郎腦中立刻響起了金色英靈的聲音。

「啊，確實有這回事呢，不過他說的是英文，所以我聽不懂呢，我的英文很爛啊。」士郎搔頭，苦笑地說。

「這樣啊……嘛，總之，給我多加注意你自己的身體健康啊，櫻有一個慎二那種哥哥就已經夠辛苦的了，不要連你都要讓她操心了。」

「是，勞煩關心了。」士郎笑了笑。有時候他會覺得凜不只是櫻的姐姐，對他嘮叨的時候好像她也是自己的姐姐一樣。

等士郎走遠後，凜找了一個沒有人經過的角落，像是在自言自語地對著空無一人的地方說話：「看起來似乎沒有什麼奇怪的地方呢。」

沒有人回應她，這看似是理所當然，卻讓凜再次開口問：「Archer，你都不打算說點什麼嗎？」

在這個只有她的角落裡，有個聲音回應了她的話，但那人的聲音只有凜才聽得到。

『妳希望我要說什麼呢？凜。』

「我怎麼會知道你要說什麼，但你從昨晚看到士郎他和那個外國人說話後開始就一直怪怪，老是在想什麼事情似的，害我都要以為你喜歡人家了呢。」

『凜，就算是玩笑話，但這玩笑話也開得太過分了喔。』Archer的聲音多了些許的怒意，卻也沒真的對凜發脾氣。

「那你到底在在意什麼事情啊？感覺你一直有事情瞞著我，這讓身為Master的我可是感到很不痛快啊。」

『妳多想了，我只是因為他是間桐家的人才警戒著而已，雖然我有在學校裡感應到其他Servant的存在，不過在他身邊卻沒有感覺到任何氣息，看來他應該不是Master。』

「嗯……那麼就只有可能是櫻了啊，畢竟間桐不可能不參與聖杯戰爭的啊，而且慎二也沒辦法成為Master……」

這時候，上課預備鐘聲響了，凜也該回教室去上課了。

「Archer，繼續留意校園內所有動靜，雖然能感覺到學校裡多了很不好的東西，不過目前還無法不動聲色地解決對方，所以先盡量別讓對手亂來。」

『知道了。』

＊

就像凜說的，Archer的確有事情瞞著她，而且不只一件事情。

首先是關於他失憶的部分，因為凜在進行召喚時出了一點差錯，導致Archer被召喚出來後記憶混亂，想不起自己的真身與參與聖杯戰爭的目的，但其實這些話都是騙人的，他知道自己的真名，也記得很清楚他回應聖杯召喚的理由——殺掉過去的自己，也就是衛宮士郎。

和間桐士郎有著一樣的名字並不是什麼巧合，事實上他們幾乎可以說是同一個人，只是各自所處的世界有些差異而已，兩人的起點都始於小時候經歷的那場大火，不同的是，Archer後來被衛宮切嗣收養，士郎則是被間桐臟硯收做養子，才因此造就了相同的一個人卻有著截然不同的人生經歷，使得他們都是士郎，卻又不能混為一談。

受到切嗣的影響，衛宮士郎將成為正義的夥伴當作一生的目標而努力貫徹著，甚至最後為了拯救「必死的命運」之人而與世界訂下契約成為了守護者，卻在之後發現守護者是靠著不斷殺人來維持世界和平，這與他原本期待的理想完全不同，失望之餘將最後的希望寄託在聖杯戰爭，想藉由回到過去來殺死當時還抱著正義之夢的自己。

本以為如願被召喚到自己曾經還是人類時候的時代，Archer卻在見到間桐士郎後才驚覺，這是不同於自己過去生活著的平行世界，在這個世界線裡的士郎沒有被切嗣領養，這也就表示他可能不會走上和自己一樣的道路，那麼他也就沒有殺掉對方的必要了。

雖然是這麼想，但是在看到這個世界線的自己竟是一頭白髮，並從凜那裡得知士郎是間桐家的養子後，反而讓Archer萌生一股說不出的不安，生前曾經歷過聖杯戰爭的他不但知曉聖杯的真相，同時也知道間桐家的蟲術是如何的邪魔外道，看間桐士郎白髮又病弱的樣子就知道他肯定也慘遭和櫻一樣非人的虐待了。

再怎麼說那個人也算是和自己一樣的存在，沒了殺掉對方的理由後，Archer甚至開始思考有沒有什麼方法可以幫助士郎逃離間桐的掌控。

同時，有個奇妙的想法在他的腦中萌芽，如果說這是個不存在著衛宮士郎的平行世界，那有沒有可能……

放學後，Archer在回家路上問凜關於今後的打算。

「我想應該是先解決學校裡的另一位Master吧，學校裡那感覺怪異的東西應該也是對方搞出來的，要是他得逞的話可能會傷害到學校裡的師生，所以一定要先處理他，只是光靠我們自己來做感覺還是有點危險啊……」

「那找人幫忙如何？和其他Master結盟的話，勝算會更大。」

凜睜大眼睛，訝異說話有點自大的Archer竟然會說要和別人合作，「結盟？那要找誰？雖然還不確定出現在學校的Servant是否就是間桐家的從者，但是我實在不想跟他們合作。」

想到櫻也是Master，而她們倆之後勢必要成為敵人，凜就不願意去想和間桐結盟的事，她怕自己最後會因為對櫻心軟而輸了聖杯戰爭，這樣還不如從頭到尾一直都是敵人來得好。

「凜，能繞個路陪我去一個地方嗎？」Archer突然提議道，「幸運的話，也許那個人會願意幫助我們。」

＊

今天晚上本來應該換士郎去地下室的，但櫻考慮到他昨天才生了病，即使已經退燒了她還是堅持要讓哥哥多加休息，所以硬是要代替哥哥下去。

拗不過妹妹的固執，士郎只好妥協讓妹妹去餵食蟲子們魔力了，然後他坐在地下室的入口，像個門衛地守在門前。

那是兄妹倆關心彼此的方式之一，除了每天輪流換人去地下室以減少另一人前一天才被吃食過魔力的負擔，當對方在代替自己受苦時，他們便會在附近守護著，讓對方感覺自己並不是孤獨一人，同時也留給彼此一點空間，畢竟，被蟲子凌虐的模樣實在太難看了。

士郎拿出他今天從圖書館借來的書，翻到他夾著書籤的那頁，繼續讀著。

「吉爾伽美什，烏魯克第一王朝第五任國王，根據以他為主角的古代文學作品《吉爾伽美什史詩》所述，他擁有三分之二神的血統，具有神的力量與智慧，強大且無人能及，但他暴虐的行徑卻也讓人民苦不堪言，人們向諸神尋求協助，主神安奴（Anu）於是命令創造女神阿魯魯（Aruru）創造一個可以和吉爾伽美什相抗衡的存在……」

「然後在他的統治與帶領下，為國家帶來了強盛與繁榮，之後，吉爾伽美什和恩奇都得到太陽神沙馬什（Shamash）的幫助，打敗了看守杉樹林的神獸洪巴巴（Humbaba），為木材短缺的烏魯克帶回了大量的杉木，同時，吉爾伽美什打敗洪巴巴的英勇事蹟令女神伊絲塔（Ishtar）對他為之傾倒……」

「最後，吉爾伽美什成功找到了永生之草，卻在他於湖中沐浴淨身時被一條蛇吃掉了，失去永生不死的吉爾伽美什最終只能失望地回到烏魯克，然後作為一位賢能明理的君主繼續治理國家直到逝世，在位長達126年。」

讀到這裡，士郎闔上書，讓眼睛稍微休息，並且，他又想起了昨晚金色英靈魂對他說的話。

趁現在趕緊去死吧，適應了的話，可是想死都死不了喔。

他為什麼要對我這麼說呢？就算知道我是聖杯，也沒有必要跟我說這些話吧？

士郎並不是想抱怨什麼，他只是單純地好奇對方的目的而已，即使是近乎詛咒般的話語，士郎也無法否認自己不知為何地對那人的話太過在乎了。

他猜測，自己之所以會對那人說過的唯一一句話如此在意的原因，也許和對方的用詞有關。

如果只是想叫他去死，那麼只需要簡單的兩個字即可，但那人卻是像是在建議他趁著還沒真正變成聖杯之前趕快自我了斷，否則到時候想後悔也來不及了。

仿佛在關心著他似的。

雖然只是透過書裡的描述對他有初步的認識，但士郎多少也能理解，在吉爾伽美什生前的年代，身為王的他就是一切的價值觀，擁有至高無上權力的王自然也可以依照他的意思給予人民生或死。

至於對於他這位虛偽的聖杯，王的選擇不是讓他成為聖杯，而是賜予他死亡的權利，讓他可以逃避變成聖杯後的悲慘下場，至少，他還能作為一個人類，死去。

還真是個溫柔的王啊。

士郎忍不住露出笑靨，對於這位王者獨特的關心方式感到心頭溫暖洋溢，卻也同時覺得有些可惜。

如果真的能夠就這麼拋下所有死去的話，那就太好了啊，但是我還不能這麼做，現在的我還不能死……希望那位王不會覺得我踐踏了他的好意。

兩組腳步聲接近地下室入口，士郎抬起頭，發現來的人是慎二跟Rider。

「嗯？今天下去的人是櫻啊？」慎二挑起眉，似乎對在門口的是他而不是櫻感到很不開心。

「櫻說我的感冒才剛好，讓我先別下去，所以就代替我……」

不等士郎說完，慎二便不耐煩地打斷他：「那病人就要有病人的樣子，快回房間躺著休息吧，櫻交給我來照顧吧。」

慎二正想繞過他走進地下室，士郎馬上把他擋在門口。

「櫻還在下面，你別去煩她。」

「蛤？你什麼時候開始變得敢跟我頂嘴了？不過是個路邊撿來的，竟然還敢違抗我？」

「這跟我是撿來的沒有關係，但我不能讓你又對櫻做出那種事情了。」

士郎記得很清楚，一年前的冬天，那時候他也感冒了，躺在床上昏睡，沒能來得及為剛餵完蟲子魔力低下的櫻提供血液，結果等他醒來並匆忙去找櫻的時候，卻在她的房間裡發現慎二正把櫻壓在床上，還好他即時阻止，不然櫻恐怕就……

提起那天的事，慎二想來就生氣，卻絲毫沒有反省地說：「哼，少裝正經了，你其實也很喜歡櫻吧？別跟我說你對她從來沒有起過任何念頭，你不過是擔心我會把他搶走而已。」

「慎二，你才是少自戀了，你以為做出那種事情，櫻就會從此全心全意地順著你嗎？」

士郎也不甘示弱地回嗆道，把慎二惹得更怒了，一氣之下便對Rider命令道：「Rider！給我把他往死裡揍，弄死了也沒關係！」

Rider站在原地，沒有任何動作。

「喂！Rider，妳有聽到我的命令嗎？」

「很抱歉，慎二，但士郎是我的Master，我不能傷害他。」Rider語氣冷淡地說。

慎二氣地睜大雙眼，「什……喂！我才是妳的Master吧？給我聽話做事就對了！」

Rider下巴微微抬起，語氣冷淡地說：「我想是你自己誤會了，慎二，雖然我會聽從你的命令，但我可從來沒承認過你是我的Master，況且身為我的Master的士郎要是死了，我也會很困擾的啊，所以我是不會傷害他的。」

被Rider違抗了命令，慎二氣得差點就要拿出偽臣之書下命令了，但他冷靜一想，其實這件事也沒必要做得這麼過火。

「只要別弄死就行了啊。」

忽然，士郎感覺到腹部一陣劇痛，痛得他站不穩地跪在地上猛烈乾嘔，但接著慎二又朝他的腰部狠狠踢了一腳。

「Master！」Rider正想上前保護士郎，卻被慎二阻止了。

「喂喂，看清楚了，我只是在傷害他而已，但還不至於會弄死他，只要他沒有立即的生命危險，妳也就沒必要保護他了吧？」

「……！」Rider咬緊牙根，無話可說。雖然她並未承認慎二是她的Master，但慎二還是有著讓渡Master權力的偽臣之書，使她在一定程度上還是得乖乖聽從對方的話。

所以，她救不了士郎，只要士郎沒有生命的危險，她就只能眼睜睜地看著他被慎二任意拳打腳踢地虐待。

慎二下手也很懂得拿捏分寸，雖然都避開了致命傷，但還是足夠帶給士郎極大的折磨，讓他痛不欲生，卻又不足以達到Rider應該介入阻止的地步，等慎二發泄完怒氣後，便滿足地把傷痕纍纍的士郎留在原地後離開了。

Rider立刻走過去為他檢查傷勢，表面上看起來是沒有明顯的外傷，但因為慎二幾乎都朝士郎的腰腹攻擊，慘淡如白紙的臉色就能看出士郎現在肚子有多痛，他甚至使不出一點力氣讓自己坐起來，只能側躺在地上抱著腹部陣陣發抖。

「我去找櫻。」

Rider判斷櫻比自己更了解該怎麼照料這個模樣的士郎，決定請櫻來幫忙。

但士郎抓住她的手，搖頭阻止，並且有氣無力、聲音還抖著顫音地說：「別、別讓櫻知道……帶我回房間就好……」

「但是……」

「櫻看到我這個樣子，一定會去找慎二理論的……那樣、的話，就會讓慎二得逞的啊……」

都變成這個樣子了，居然還在關心別人嗎？Rider都不知道士郎到底是太善良還是太愛護妹妹了，但她唯一能做的，就是遵照士郎的話將他抱回房間，並把他安置在床上。

「櫻問起的話，就說我睏了先去睡了。」

Rider點頭，離開房間之前，她小聲地對士郎說：「剛才沒能保護你，真的很抱歉。」

士郎聽到了對方的道歉，他揚起嘴角，露出一個淺淡的微笑想讓對方安心。

「那不是妳的錯，而且我也很謝謝妳將我抱回房間。」

Rider望著他，被眼罩遮住的雙眼讓人看不出她的眼神裡透露著的思緒，然後，她幫士郎把房間門關上。

如果能作為他的Servant為他戰鬥就好了。

從她被召喚出來到現在才短短三天而已，Rider卻已經不只一次這麼想過了。


	8. Chapter 8

凜照著Archer的指示，來到了一座偌大的日式傳統住宅。

「衛宮……你要找的人住在這裡嗎？」凜讀出門牌上的字，問。

Archer沒有回答，靈體化的他只是要凜按下門鈴。

「喂喂！你都不說一下對方到底是誰嗎？只是叫我來這找人，這樣我怎麼能安心啊……」

忽然，入口的門被打開了，開門的人是一位金髮的女子。

「請問有什麼事嗎？」她披頭就問凜。

Saber？看到記憶中模糊但依然深刻的身影，即使是預料中的發展，還是讓Archer有些吃驚。

「呃……」凜不知道該怎麼回答她才好，而且真正想知道這個問題答案的人是她才對啊，畢竟說要來這裡找人的可是Archer啊。

「怎麼了？客人嗎？」

緊接著，另一個熟悉聲音響起，讓Archer不禁一顫。

老爹……Archer差一點就要脫口喊了出來。

切嗣穿著居家和服，從屋裡走了出來查看，結果他一眼就認出了凜。

「妳不是……」

『凜，妳先向後退。』

Archer對她說，凜馬上照做，正當Saber困惑她為何要突然退後時，Archer在兩人之間實體化了。

「敵人嗎！」

Saber警戒地立刻武裝，拔劍並護住她的Master，凜也立刻將魔力集中在她的左臂上備戰，瞬間戰火一觸即發。

「請、等一下，Saber。」Archer說。大概是再次見到過去一心憧憬的養父的關係，他竟然說話有些底氣不足。

「我們是來尋求結盟的，並無意要與你們戰鬥。」

Saber愣了一下，看向切嗣，意思是由他來判斷要不要相信對方。

但切嗣的注意力全都放在凜的身上，他知道凜是遠坂家的繼任者，卻不明白對方是怎麼查到他的，就算上一次聖杯戰爭時他曾與遠坂的前任當家有過接觸，但未來得及從父親那得到真傳的凜照理說應該不可能知道他的存在才對。

更奇怪的是，對方似乎是早就知道他是Master了，所以才以尋求結盟為目的前來拜訪他，但他召喚出Saber也不過才兩天的時間而已，期間他也做出任何會引起其他Master注意的招搖舉動，那對方是怎麼知道他也是Master的呢？

該不會是言峰那個渾蛋……不，應該不是，就算他老是說什麼要追求愉悅，但也還是會盡到監督者對Master身份的保密責任才對。

不過，有鑒於上次遠坂與教會的作弊事蹟，讓切嗣還是直覺地想要拒絕對方：「抱歉，但結盟的事還請讓我拒絕，我沒有任何理由需要跟妳合作。」

果然啊。凜不意外對方會這麼說，也對結盟的事不感到惋惜，轉身準備要離開了。

「等等，如果說有Master打算將與聖杯戰爭無關的普通人捲進來，你會願意幫助我們阻止對方嗎？」

Archer此話一出，讓切嗣跟Saber都怔了一下。兩人都是無法對有難之人袖手旁觀的個性，尤其是聽說有人打算把普通人牽扯進魔術師與英靈之間的戰爭裡，那麼他們更不能置之不理了。

凜雖然沒說話，但她感覺得出來Archer的異常，即使她是昨天才召喚出對方的，對他的認識也不多，凜也不覺得她的從者是個會主動去主導情勢的人，不知為何，Archer似乎很執著要跟Saber陣營結盟。

不過，若真能和Saber陣營合作，倒也不是件壞事，至少他們的勝算也會大大提升，所以也就任由她的Servant去談判了。

但切嗣也不是傻子，不會因為對方這麼說就全盤相信，於是他要求道：「證明你說的話。」

「最近新都那裡不太平靜吧？老是有瓦斯外洩的事件發生，但事情真的是如此嗎？這些事故發生的時間點不會太容易讓人產生聯想了嗎？」

提示點到為止就行，Archer知道切嗣能夠聽懂他話中的意思，所以他又繼續道。

「雖然還無法確定是否是同一人所為，但我們在穗群原學園裡感應到了一些異樣，恐怕相同的事件又要再次上演了，若是能搶先阻止對方，也許就能避免悲劇再次發生，但在不知道對手實力的情況下，正面對決多少有些不利，因此我們需要幫忙。」

切嗣看著Archer，雖然對方不知為什麼地一直避開和自己對上視線，但他眼神堅定的模樣看起來也不像是在說謊，那麼他需要考慮的就只有要不要答應結盟了。

Archer陣營的求助讓切嗣想起了士郎，他經常後悔著當初要是早一點去找士郎的話，他也就不必在間桐家受苦了，而現在，他知道有壞事即將要發生，他不想再重蹈覆轍了，當作是對士郎的贖罪也好，這一次他一定要阻止悲劇發生！

所以，切嗣改變了他的主意，「好吧，我答應與你們結盟，但合作關係僅限於處理掉違規的Master，之後就恢復敵人的關係。」

「沒問題。」這句是凜說的，雖然去談判的人是Archer，但她認為最終的決定權還是在身為Master的自己身上。

「欸？這樣的話，凜也變成敵人了吧？」

一個不屬於四人的聲音突然插入，Saber跟Archer同時反應過來，將武器對準聲音的來源，緊接著，一個龐然大物從天而降，像顆隕石般把地面砸出了一個大洞。

「嘛，沒關係，就算是二對一，我的Berserker也不會輸的。」

稚嫩的童音輕笑著，從灰黑巨人的背上一躍而下，兩手揚起裙擺，像古代貴族行禮地像切嗣問好：「好久不見了呢，切嗣。」

「伊、伊莉雅……」切嗣聲音顫抖，包含再次見到女兒的喜悅，與更多的惡夢成真的恐懼。

果然，伊莉雅也做為Master參戰了嗎？

切嗣握緊拳頭，氣得想大聲咒罵亞哈特翁。

「凜，千萬別大意了，失誤的話可是會死的。」Archer提醒道，對眼前的敵人很是警戒。

「知道了啦。」不用Archer提醒凜也看得出來，這個散發著強烈壓迫感的Servant到底有多危險，和Saber及Archer感覺根本就是不同次元的強。

「切嗣，現在的伊莉雅是敵人，如果你覺得沒辦法和她戰鬥的話，請先躲進屋內。」Saber說，她能感覺到Master的動搖。

「不，我要戰鬥，救出伊莉雅是我的責任，所以就算要把她當成敵人，我也不會逃避的。」切嗣拿出藏在袖子裡的手槍，語氣堅決。

伊莉雅倒是無所謂，就像她剛才說的，即使是二對一，Berserker還是能贏過他們。

「殺掉他們，Berserker！」

作為對Master命令的回應，巨人的怒吼聲響徹了整個街區。


	9. Chapter 9

從聖杯戰爭開始至今已經六天了，不知為何，戰況沒有士郎想像的激烈，因為至今都沒有聽說有Servant戰敗退場的消息。

或許這樣也不錯吧？士郎總是忍不住這麼想。一旦有Servant被消滅，就等於是開啟聖杯成形的倒數計時，如此一來他就得開始為他的死亡做準備了。

所以今天，他也努力把握著他僅存的時間，享受著這平凡而美好的時光。

「這個煎蛋捲真好吃呢，櫻的手藝又進步了啊。」

今天中午，兄妹倆也一起在士郎的教室裡一同用餐。

櫻紅著臉，虛心地搖頭說：「只、只是僥倖而已，哥哥才厲害呢，每次煎出來的顏色都一樣漂亮，我現在偶爾還是會不小心煎過頭了。」

「那就是妳有進步的證明啊，照這樣子看來，再過不久就要換我跟櫻討教了啊。」

「請別這麼說，和哥哥比起來我還有的學呢。」

櫻總是不擅長接受他人的讚美，即便她已經做得夠完美了，她還是把自己當成榜樣地要向他看齊，這讓士郎既是欣慰，又充滿不捨。

若是我不在了，櫻就得自己一個人努力了啊……

突然，士郎感覺到了異樣，連忙左右張望，卻沒發現有哪裡不對勁。

「哥哥？怎麼了嗎？」櫻發現他的臉色有些難看，以為他又身體不舒服了。不知怎麼地，從聖杯戰爭開始後士郎的健康就越來越惡化了。

「……沒什麼，大概是我的錯覺吧？」士郎笑了笑，不想讓妹妹為他擔心。

但他其實是知道的，這不是他的錯覺，他的確感覺到有什麼東西不見了，猜到發生什麼事的士郎立刻在心裡呼喚道：『Rider，妳聽得見嗎？聽見的話請回應我。』

沒有答覆，士郎試了好幾次都是如此。雖然他讓出了Master的權力，但召喚出Servant的他還是能和Rider維持聯繫，沒有任何回應的話就只有一種可能了。

Rider被消滅了。

士郎的第一個反應不是緊張，而是替Rider感到安慰。他一直都知道Rider很不甘願當慎二的Servant，還被迫做了許多她不喜歡的事情，或許提早退場對Rider來說也算是解脫了。

但接著，他便要煩惱了，Rider不可能無緣無故消失，很有可能是被哪一方的Master消滅了，這樣的話慎二肯定也會有危險的。

雖然是個會欺負他的兄弟，但是士郎還是假藉如廁的名義離開教室，然後趕緊去找人。

還好慎二在學校裡挺受到女生歡迎，他問了幾個人，很快便打聽到慎二的去向，然後循著對方所說的來到了化學教室。教室裡，被一群人團團包圍的慎二正跪在地上大聲求饒。

「切嗣先生？」士郎訝異，沒想到竟然會在學校裡見到切嗣。

「士、士郎！救我！」一看到士郎出現在教室門口，慎二立刻大聲求救，但凜只是用眼睛一瞪，就嚇得他立刻閉上嘴巴。

教室裡除了切嗣、慎二、凜三位人類，還有一位身穿鎧甲的金髮女子及一名手持雙刀的白髮男人，照這情況看來，慎二大概是被這兩位Master合力擊敗了吧。

「抱歉，因為我也才剛抵達這裡而已，並不清楚這是什麼情況，不過能不能請你們先饒過慎二呢？」

聽到士郎在幫慎二求情，凜手叉腰，生氣地說：「士郎，你知道這傢伙剛才正準備要做什麼事嗎？若不是我和衛宮先生阻止了他，否則現在全校師生都會有生命危險了。」

「都、都說了那不是我做的啊……」

「慎二你閉嘴！別想再騙人了！」

凜正氣在頭上，知道這時候的對方不好溝通，於是把視線轉移到切嗣身上，希望他能幫幫忙。

但切嗣也搖頭，「抱歉了士郎，但他之前在新都似乎也做了相同的事情，傷害了許多與聖杯戰爭無關的普通人，實在不能就這麼饒過他，至少得讓我把他交給監督者去做處分才行。」

「等等？什麼新都？我沒做過那種事啊，我只有讓Rider在學校……」

慎二依然極力否認那些罪名，卻也不小心招出了他在學校裡動手腳的行為。士郎知道這樣下去也不是辦法，於是他走到慎二的前面，彎下腰向對方道歉道：「關於慎二的事真的很抱歉，我應該早點注意到他的企圖的，雖然這句話由我來說實在沒什麼分量，但還請看在我的份上原諒慎二吧。」

「你……」凜氣得簡直不知道該怎麼說士郎才好了。就算說是家人，但未免也太袒護他了吧。

切嗣也正打算開口說些什麼，但Archer搶先一步走到士郎面前，對方高大的身材讓瘦小的士郎感覺到有股壓力。

「結果還是一樣天真啊，你的兄弟既然作為一個Master，自然也該有身為Master的擔當才對，難道他每次出事都要由你來替他善後嗎？」

士郎沒有因為被對方責罵而感到生氣或難過，語氣依舊沉穩地說：「我明白您的意思，但誰也不能保證你們不會趁機傷害慎二，我只是在保護我的家人而已。」

然後，他以極小的聲音，只讓Archer聽見地說：「拜託了，他要是有個萬一的話，我可能會有麻煩的。」

Archer瞳孔微微放大，詫異地看著士郎，他的眼神裡的確透露著困擾，一副有口難言的模樣。

他這是在求救嗎？Archer無法問他，但想到這個士郎的處境，他確實有可能會因為沒保護好他們家族的Master而受到懲罰，至於懲罰……

雖然是極為久遠且模糊的記憶，但他還是想起來了那位紫色長髮的少女。

Archer沒有答話，向後退了一步當作是退讓了。

「謝謝。慎二，我們走吧。」

知道自己逃過一劫，慎二連士郎都不等，立刻連滾帶爬地逃出了化學教室。

「等一……真是的！我可沒同意讓他走啊！」凜怒得都忘記要保持優雅的形象，大力地跺著腳了。

「切嗣先生、遠坂，請容我再次為慎二的行為道歉，他現在已經不是Master了，只是個跟聖杯戰爭沒有關係的普通人而已，我會努力確保不再讓這種事情發生第二次了，還有，雖然慎二的確在學校裡動了手腳，但我可以保證新都那邊的事真的和他無關，因為他最近根本就沒過去那裡。」

「你確定？」切嗣問。

「如果他去新都的話，通常會很晚才回來，晚餐也不會在家吃，所以我十分確定他沒有去新都。」每天都負責煮晚餐的士郎對於家裡每晚的用餐人數記得非常清楚。

眾人對望，狐疑同時也覺得困惑，不過認識士郎的兩位Master都知道他是個老實的人，所以姑且地相信他一次。

士郎再三致歉並道謝後才離開，留在教室裡的兩位Master隨即召開會議，討論他們剛得知的情報。

「如果真如士郎所說，新都的事件不是慎二做的話，這就表示還有其他陣營也做了從普通人身上奪取魔力的事嗎？」凜問切嗣。

「也不是不可能，畢竟現在還有兩個Servant的Master身份不明，如果他們也和Rider的Master一樣無法供應足夠的魔力，那也只能靠這種方式獲取了……看來只好再觀察個幾日了，如果新都又發生了瓦斯外洩事件，就表示士郎說的是真的。」

「衛宮先生，新都的事件你也打算要介入嗎？」

切嗣點頭，「不能放著不管啊，不然直到聖杯戰爭結束，不知道有會有多少人遇害。」

Saber吃驚地看向切嗣，她一直以為切嗣是懷有某種目的才會答應跟凜合作，結果竟然只是單純的要救人而已，現在還為了防止有人再遇害而打算主動去找出犯人，這讓她再次確認過去那位為達目的不擇手段的冷血男人真的變了。

「好吧，那麼尋找兩位身份不明的Master的工作就交給你了，衛宮先生，我會讓Archer幫你的。」

「凜，不讓Archer在身邊保護妳沒關係嗎？」Saber問。

「沒有問題的，現在學校裡的另一位Master也揪出來了，這裡目前也沒什麼能威脅到我的安全，況且我也沒弱到無法保護自己啊。」

還真是個大膽的Master啊，相比之下她父親就差多了。切嗣對凜有些刮目相看了。

不過凜也並非完全好心才要幫助切嗣的，他們的合作關係本應該在解決Rider後就結束了，但在與Berserker交手後並體認到雙方懸殊的實力，讓凜決定要把Berserker陣營視作最大的敵人，如果要打敗對方，勢必就需要維持和Saber陣營的結盟關係，幫切嗣這個忙也是希望之後他們能再度合作擊倒Berserker陣營。

對於幫忙Saber陣營一事，Archer沒有表示任何意見，只是在跟著切嗣一起出發去調查前用心靈感應對凜說：『凜，可以的話麻煩注意一下間桐士郎的情況。』

Archer沒有說明為什麼要注意間桐士郎，但凜還是答應了。


	10. Chapter 10

當天傍晚放學，本應該去道場練習的慎二卻無故缺席了，打了電話也沒有回應，士郎只好去問慎二的同班同學，卻得到了慎二下午就早退的消息。

不會又去做什麼亂來的事吧？中午才剛答應過切嗣跟凜說好好看住慎二的，沒想到不到半天的時間就面臨承諾跳票的危機。

士郎無奈，也不知道該去哪裡找人才好，又怕櫻發現他的異樣而替他擔心，於是裝作沒事的樣子，坐在角落看著櫻練習射箭。

「我說士郎啊，你真的不打算加入弓道部嗎？」

美綴綾子，弓道部部長兼社團主將，這已經不知道是第幾次地來招募士郎入社了。

士郎苦笑，搖頭：「我還是算了吧，運動什麼的根本不適合我啊。」

「哪會啊，射箭又不像打棒球，還要跑來跑去的，你只需要站在原地把箭射出去就行了，就連同樣身體不好的櫻不也都做到了嗎，而且士郎你的拉弓可漂亮了，不來學實在可惜啊。」

「只是拉弓姿勢漂亮也沒用吧？我的身體比櫻還差，可是連能把箭射到靶子上的力氣都使不出來啊。」

「呃……」

美綴還記得之前她拉著來旁觀妹妹練習的士郎去試射，雖然士郎的拉弓動作十分標準，但就算使出全力，箭矢卻還是飛到一半就落地了，始終無法把箭射到規定距離的箭靶上。

沒辦法，誰叫士郎的力氣實在太輕小了，勉強過度的話還會引起身體的不適，所以士郎也就婉拒了加入弓道社的邀約。

但是美綴還是不想放棄，「箭射不出去也沒關係啦，就當作是來鍛煉身體吧，美人不學武術可是不行的啊士郎。」

「哈？那我就更不需要了吧，我可是男的啊，哪是什麼美人。」

「這可難說喔，我可是看過的啊，士郎你穿浴衣的樣子。」

美綴發出科科地怪異笑聲，上下打量著士郎，「實在看不出來啊，你那弱不禁風的體型，沒想到穿起浴衣來倒是還挺好看的呢。」

「那、那只是我在家裡習慣的穿著而已，而且也沒有多好看吧……總之，我只會來旁觀而已，不會加入弓道社的。」

「真是頑固耶你。」美綴嘖了一聲，雖然勸說又失敗了，不過她還是打算一有機會就要把士郎拉入社。

社團結束後，天色也暗了下來，兄妹倆一起去超市採購晚餐的食材，回家的路上，櫻忽然問他：「哥哥，Rider是不是已經……」

「殺掉？」、「消滅？」、「死亡？」，櫻不知道英靈的消逝應該使用哪個詞才對。

「妳知道了？」士郎還以為自己隱瞞得很好，畢竟她們倆偶爾會趁慎二不在的時候說話，而且感情似乎不錯的樣子，Rider消失的話櫻肯定會很難過的。

「食材的分量少了約一人份。」櫻垂下頭，聲音聽起來很是傷心。

居然是這樣露陷的啊。會依照晚餐用餐人數採購食材分量的習慣不小心使他露出了馬腳，他本來還希望能再瞞一陣子的。

士郎牽起妹妹的手，安慰她道：「沒事的，Rider已經盡了她的責任到最後一刻，她是個很了不起的英靈。」

也只能這麼想了，畢竟這是聖杯戰爭，英靈消滅、御主被殺，都是再正常不過的事了，即使再感傷也無濟於事，只能盡可能往好處想才不至於讓自己被難過的心情淹沒。

櫻點點頭，拭去眼角的淚，握緊哥哥的手。

回到家時，他們也沒有在家裡找到慎二。

到底是跑去哪裡了呢？好歹也說一聲要不會回家吃飯吧。

士郎有些擔心，卻還是多準備了慎二的那一份，但直到晚餐都吃完了慎二還是沒有回來。

趁著櫻去洗澡時，實在放心不下的士郎決定要出門去找人了，但他才正要踏出玄關，門口的大門就被打開了，回來的人正是慎二。

「慎二！太好了，你一直不接我的電話，害我很擔心你是不是被其他的Master給……」

士郎突然愣住了，因為慎二的背後還站著另一個人。

那頭耀眼的金髮，完全不是染髮能夠重現的美麗色澤，只見過一次，士郎就完全忘不了了。

「喔，是你啊士郎，跟你介紹一下吧，這是我剛得到新從者吉爾伽美什，和你為我召喚的廢物Rider比起來可是要更加厲害的Servant啊。」

「……」士郎腦袋一片空白，完全不明白慎二怎麼會和吉爾伽美什扯上關係的，尤其對方還是爺爺交代要多加留意的人物，本來是希望盡可能別再和那人有接觸，沒想到對方竟然會自己主動送上門來，這讓士郎因為計劃被打亂而感到有些慌張。

為了不讓對方察覺有異，他壓抑住自己的緊張，先向吉爾伽美什點頭問好，然後像平常一樣地問慎二：「你吃晚餐了嗎？還沒的話我去幫你熱……」

「晚餐等一下再說吧，你現在還有更重要的事情要做。」慎二打斷他的話，手指著吉爾伽美什說：「神父說得到新的Servant後必須要重新契約，你只要像Rider那次一樣的念出召喚咒文就行了。」

「呃、是要我跟他契約的意思嗎？」還有些恍神的士郎連忙反應過來地問，卻不小心惹惱了慎二。

「是你要『幫我』跟他契約的意思，非得要我說的這麼清楚才聽得懂嗎？」

沒有魔術迴路的慎二無法與Servant締結令咒的契約，所以需要由士郎來契約，再讓他將Master的權力轉移給自己，這也是最讓慎二感到不滿的部分，明明出身於魔術名門卻無法使用魔術這點一直都是他厭惡去正視的事實，因此他才想藉由聖杯戰爭來實現能夠使用魔術的願望。

士郎連忙道歉，為了得到慎二的原諒，他這下只能違背與切嗣和凜的承諾，讓慎二再次成為Master參戰了。

別無他法，要是再惹慎二生氣的話，他很有可能把氣出櫻的身上，因為他知道比起直接傷害士郎，弄傷他重視的妹妹要更能夠讓他感到畏懼，因此士郎只能順從地伸出左手，念出咒語。

「宣告，汝之身伏於吾下，吾之命運系於汝之劍，響應聖杯之召喚，若願順從此意、此理，便回應吧！服從於吾，將吾之命運託付於汝之劍上！」

本來已經沒有令咒的左手背上瞬間閃出紅光，三痕紅色組成的圖騰再次印在他的手上。

「我宣誓，汝之供物將成為我的血肉，我承認你是我的新主人。」

吉爾伽美什則是有些敷衍地迅速說完誓詞，便直接走進屋內，自然地好像這裡本來就是他的家一樣。

和爺爺說的一樣是個特立獨行的人啊。

接著就是Master權力的轉移了，士郎得消耗一枚令咒，將其力量附載在偽臣之書上給慎二使用，如此慎二才能繼續以Master的身份行動。

但士郎看著手背上的紅色圖騰，瞬間有些猶豫了。

「慎二，你還打算繼續參加聖杯戰爭嗎？」

「蛤？那是當然的吧，都已經到了這個地步了怎麼能就這麼放棄啊。」

「真的不能退出嗎？要是又遇到了今天的狀況的話該怎麼辦？你可能真的會被殺掉……唔！」

慎二突然一把將他拽到牆上，怒吼：「你給我閉嘴！你這是在嘲笑我嗎？說起來會發生今天那種事情還不都是因為你召喚出來的Servant實在太爛了的緣故，現在又叫我退出，我看你根本就只是見不得我好而已吧？」

「才沒……那回事，我只是擔心你會有危險……」

「不需要！現在這個Servant可是比Rider強太多了，沒理由會輸的，我看你還是擔心你的那位切嗣先生比較好吧，今天的仇我一定全數討回來的！」

看來說什麼都沒用，慎二執意要繼續蹚入這渾水裡，士郎也只好交出一枚令咒了。

這下真的麻煩了啊……

會讓爺爺說要多加提防，就表示吉爾伽美什真的很強，作為敵人的話只能盡可能避免正面接觸，但如今他卻以慎二的Servant身份成為了盟友，士郎實在無法確定他們撿到的到底是寶，還是一顆不定時炸彈了。

看慎二直接回了房間，似乎不打算吃晚餐的樣子，士郎便回廚房準備將為他預留的晚餐收拾起來。

結果他卻在那裡見到了正盯著碗裡飯菜瞧的金色英靈。

「……您要吃嗎？」他問。

「本王對這種粗食沒有興趣。」吉爾伽美什冷哼了一聲。

粗食嗎？也是啊，畢竟是王，吃的食物肯定都是最好的，自然是看不上這種普通的菜色了。

確認對方不打算吃後，士郎拿出保鮮膜準備要把慎二的晚餐放入冰箱，此時吉爾伽美什又改口了。

「只是淺嚐幾口的話，倒也無妨。」

「呃……」所以還是要吃嗎？

因為飯菜有點冷掉了，士郎請對方先稍等，將晚餐加熱過後才為他呈上。

本來是想找出刀叉給他用的，但吉爾伽美什直接就拿起筷子開動了，讓士郎挺訝異對方竟將筷子使用得如此順手，但仔細想想，對方畢竟也在人界生活了十年，會使用筷子似乎也不需要太大驚小怪。

說了只淺嚐幾口，但不一會碗裡的飯菜就快被他給吃完了，士郎從未對一個人吃著他的料理而感到如此緊張過，在對方喝完最後一口湯並放下碗筷後，他才戰戰兢兢地問：「那個……還合您的胃口嗎？」

吉爾伽美什沒有回答他的問題，反而還先問了他：「這菜你煮的？」

「是，和櫻一起做的。」

吉爾伽美什瞇起眼睛，鮮紅的蛇瞳有種令人戰慄卻又難以移開視線的妖豔，充滿威嚴，但無法從眼神裡讀出他的情緒。

我說錯什麼了嗎？覺得自己惹對方生氣了的士郎瞬間慌了。

但，吉爾伽美什不慍不火，只是語氣平淡地評價：「雖然只是粗食，但還不至於到難以入口的程度，就算勉強合格了吧。」

勉強合格……所以是沒有特別好吃但他還是願意吃的意思嗎？

士郎拿不准對方的想法，但也不敢直接開口問，只好先當作是這麼回事了。

士郎收拾碗盤，海綿滴入洗碗精後加水開始清洗了起來，然而他感覺到背後有一股視線正在看著他，他知道吉爾伽美什還沒有離開廚房，這讓士郎再度感到緊張。

原因他也不清楚，但是似乎只要靠近吉爾伽美什就會讓他感到很不自在，更別說兩人獨處了，他實在猜不透對方到底有什麼目的，甚至剛才吃掉他煮的晚餐都像是一種試探的行為。

突然，吉爾伽美什打破了廚房裡的沈默：「結果，你還是不打算接受本王難得的好意，直接以死解脫嗎？」

士郎身體一顫，他知道對方一定看到了他的動搖，但他還是故作鎮定地回答：「是，實在萬分抱歉，但是現在的我有必須活下去的理由，所以還無法遵照您的意思自我了斷。」

「哦？」吉爾伽美什揚起一聲不知何意的反應，士郎只慶幸自己正背對著他，不必對上對方那雙讓人畏懼的眼神。

「必須活下去的理由？說來聽聽。」

「抱歉，請恕我無法告訴您。」有體內刻印蟲的監視，讓士郎即使願意說也不能說。

背後的人不再說話了，士郎確信自己這次真的惹怒了對方，這讓他實在覺得無辜，只想盡快洗好碗盤然後趕快離開廚房。

但，吉爾伽美什卻像是要懲罰他似地，趁著他還無法就這麼逃走前又問了他一句：「雜種，你很討厭本王嗎？」

「您多想了，我對您並沒有任何想法。」

男人輕哼，對士郎的回答頗不滿意，「是嗎？那為什麼剛才你看見本王，卻是露出一張氣到像是想殺人的表情呢？」

士郎瞬間停住擦拭碗盤的手，「有嗎？我完全沒印象呢。」

「那就是你自己沒自覺了吧。」

一雙手突然抓住士郎的兩臂，吉爾伽美什不知何時走到他的背後，嚇得士郎差點鬆開了拿著盤子的手，略低的聲線輕攀上他的耳邊，帶著不悅地威脅著：「再有下一次，本王可不會再因為一頓晚餐而輕饒了。」

說完，背後的人就走掉了，這讓士郎鬆了一大口氣，過於緊繃的緊張在得到鬆解的瞬間讓他雙腿有些發軟，差一點就要站不住了。

好可怕……不喜歡那個人……

士郎覺得這簡直就是惡夢，他知道吉爾伽美什討厭自己，不是因為他說錯了話，打從一開始他就對身為偽聖杯的自己感到厭惡，一想到今後得面對那位讓他手足無措的王者，士郎就覺得胃液在騰騰翻滾。

「哥哥！你沒事吧？」

看到士郎垂靠在流理台旁，以為他身體又不舒服了的櫻趕緊跑過來查看。

「我沒事，只是突然沒站穩罷了。」

「哥哥，剛才那個人是……」

櫻過來時正好碰上了剛走出廚房的吉爾伽美什，她一眼就認出對方是之前在家附近見到的金髮外國人。

士郎不知道該怎麼跟櫻說明才好，而且現在還有另一件事情更令他感到擔憂，如果吉爾伽美什能夠看出他是偽聖杯，就表示他一定也知道櫻的體內也有聖杯的碎片。

雖然尚未知曉吉爾伽美什的目的，但會回應聖杯召喚的英靈一定都有追求聖杯的理由，其他不知情的英靈也就算了，在目睹過從被破壞的聖杯裡流出來的東西後，他不認為吉爾伽美什還會不知道聖杯的真相，如此被改造成偽聖杯的他和櫻處境都將十分危險，只要集滿魔力，吉爾伽美什隨時可以將他們作為容器直接召喚聖杯。

如果他選擇我的話還無所謂，但要是他相中了櫻……不行！那個人實在太危險了，絕對不能讓他靠近櫻！

士郎突然抓著櫻的肩膀，神情前所未有的嚴肅，說：「櫻，有件重要的事情我想跟妳商量……」


	11. Chapter 11

性對士郎而言是個難以理解的概念。

從班上部分男同學的反應看來，即使是沒有經驗的人也都知道那是一件舒服的事情，所以才令他們有著無限美好的幻想，不過對於經歷過近乎於性的行為的士郎來說，他可不覺得那是多麼值得讓人憧憬的事。

他體會過高潮，無數次，但他從不覺得快樂，那種被迫得到的快感只使他感到羞恥，卻又無法阻止那種再正常不過的生理反應，他不會說自己下賤，因為一旦這麼想，就等同是在說櫻也是個沒有節操的人。

所以，他無法理解性愛到底有什麼樂趣可言。

今天，他也在蟲子的愛撫之下釋放了許多次，不過和以往發呆著等待餵食時間結束，今天的士郎則是一邊隔絕著身體的感覺，一邊思考著事情。

他在想著吉爾伽美什，在想著意料之外的第八位英靈，在想著面對這位堪稱是最強的Servant，他沒有有辦法可以幫助切嗣打贏對方，同時他也回憶著吉爾伽美什曾經對他說過的話。

趁現在趕緊去死吧。

士郎沒想到自己竟然如此沉迷對方的這句話，畢竟死亡對士郎而言是唯一的解脫，是極具誘惑卻又不能做的事情，但，他還是不禁對死亡產生了幻想與慾望。

我不能死、還不能死……但，如果那個人願意親手殺掉我的話……

再有下一次，本王可不會再輕饒了。

兩臂被對方勒住的力道重現在他的身上，士郎仰起頭輕顫一下，在興奮的頂端再次噴泄而出，蟲子們立刻衝上去將他的體液吃得一乾二淨，那瞬間他意識發白，在沒有察覺到的情況下，第一次，從高潮裡得到了滿足感。

如果當時吉爾伽美什再用力一點、再狠勁一點，或許真的能把他的身體給捏碎吧？

啊啊、如果能被他殺掉的話，那一定很美好吧？

『還真是有趣的表情啊。』

黑暗中，有個陌生的聲音說話了，讓士郎立刻從快感的餘韻裡清醒過來。

「誰？」

『喔？終於連接上了嗎？』

一團黑影漂上士郎的上方，他看見一雙漆黑的眼睛在看著自己。

『你好啊士郎。』雖然是一團沒有實體的影子，但對方依然聲音爽朗地跟他打招呼。

「……」

『嗯？不好奇我是誰又是怎麼知道你的名字的嗎？』

「你怎麼會在這裡？」士郎只這麼問道。

『诶？你比較關心這個喔？』黑影的眼睛皺眉，對士郎如此淡定的反應很不滿意。

『算了，不回答你的話你大概就不想理我了吧，那就告訴你吧，我一直都在這裡喔，只是你沒發現而已。』

「不可能，這個地下室我幾乎每天都會來，但我從來沒看過你。」

『我的意思不是說我住在這裡啦，是我一直都存在著，只是因為你和另一個女孩都沒有覺醒，所以才始終看不到我而已。』

「存在？覺醒？」士郎有聽沒有懂。

黑影突然分離出一段細長，化作手的形狀指著士郎的身體，『存在在這裡，還有另一個女孩的身體裡。』

士郎愣了一下，總算是明白了。

「聖杯的碎片……你是安哥拉．曼紐？」

士郎查過間桐家對聖杯戰爭的紀錄，在第三次聖杯戰爭時，愛因茲貝倫以異國的經典為觸媒，違規召喚出了第八階職「Avenger」的Servant，也就是安哥拉．曼紐。

但由於安哥拉．曼紐這位英靈本身的特殊性，當安哥拉戰敗並被聖杯吸收後，作為「此世全部之惡」的他間接汙染了聖杯，使得聖杯變成了「不管被許下任何願望最終都會以災害與破壞的方式強行殺光人類」的極惡存在，切嗣當初會選擇破壞聖杯，就是為了阻止人類的滅亡。

黑影的手彈了聲響指，並為士郎拍手，『答對了！士郎真聰明，作為獎勵，你可以叫我小安或安里喔。』

「你說的覺醒又是什麼意思？」士郎故意無視安哥拉的耍寶，問。

『不要這麼無趣嘛，難得我可以跟人說話耶，陪我聊一下嘛。』

「覺醒是什麼意思？」但士郎還是不理他。

無奈，安哥拉只好乖乖回答了：『就是作為聖杯開始成形的意思啊，雖然士郎你現在一個靈魂都還沒得到，但是你體內的小聖杯已經開始跟我這邊的大聖杯有連接了，所以你才能看得到我。』

「等等！還沒得到靈魂是什麼意思？Rider已經退場了不是嗎？那她的靈魂應該會吸收進我的體內啊。」

『诶？還以為你既然知道我是誰的話應該也懂很多才對，結果這不是什麼都不知道嗎？』安哥拉嘲弄地低笑著，『你不過是個假聖杯而已，除非你特意去吞噬吸收Servant的靈魂，否則最後那些靈魂也只會跑去愛因茲貝倫的小聖杯那裡，難道你感覺不出來嗎？身體裡突然多了不屬於自己的東西，肯定會覺得很不舒服吧？你有那樣的感覺嗎？』

「……沒有。」

『那就對啦，既然沒感覺到有東西跑到你的身體哩，就表示Servant的靈魂沒進入到你的體內，你要加油啊士郎，如果你真的想成為聖杯的容器，就要再努力一點。』安哥拉突然就開始為他加油助陣了。

「櫻也看得到你了嗎？」

『另一個假的小聖杯嗎？沒有呢，雖然她作為聖杯的品質比你要更理想，但不知為何我和士郎你卻更合拍呢，如何啊？我們合作的話，馬上就能蒐集到降靈聖杯所需要的靈魂分量了喔。』

「……」

『不說話？難道是拒絕的意思嗎？』

「有人來了。」士郎忽然壓低音量說。

地下室的門打開了，但時間應該還沒結束才對，因此士郎不敢隨便起身。

一會兒後，臟硯出現在上方的看台，欣賞了ㄧ下他被蟲子侵犯的模樣，才開口道：「為什麼要讓櫻去衛宮切嗣那裡？」

「慎二的新Servant很危險，他可能會搶先用櫻來召喚聖杯，而且去切嗣先生那裡也可以順便監視對方的舉動。」

臟硯對這半真半假的解釋冷哼，不過士郎的顧慮的確也沒錯，要是給對方逮到機會搶走他的聖杯容器，那麼他先前的努力與等待就全都白費了。

「真的很抱歉，我應該……要阻止慎二跟那人契約的。」害怕臟硯又會讓蟲子們吃食他當作懲罰，士郎於是先道歉道。

「不，應該說你做得很好才對，『你』已經跟他契約了不是嗎？」臟硯強調的是士郎而不是慎二。

士郎身體一震，會意過來臟硯的意思。

「那個英靈的靈魂份量和其他的Servant可不一樣啊，吃掉他的靈魂等於是吃掉三個Servant，對我們而言簡直可以說是朝成功邁進了一大步。」

臟硯發出了像蟲子般喀喀的低笑聲，「還記得規矩吧？留下最後一道令咒，在適當的時機讓他自殺，別忘了，你成為聖杯，櫻才能得救啊。」

臟硯留下一句帶著警告意味的話後就走了，但沒有關上地下室的門，士郎知道自己可以上去了。

讓王……自殺嗎？

他看著手背上的紅色圖騰，除去轉移到偽臣之書的那劃，他還有兩行令咒。

那是不是也能命令王殺掉我呢？

士郎不自覺起泛起嘴角，本性善良的他，原本樸真的笑容竟有些被惡意所扭曲了。

安哥拉吟吟低笑，細細品嘗著士郎開始崩壞的微笑。

對，就繼續被黑暗吞食心靈吧，這樣的話，我們的連結將會更加鞏固，間桐士郎，你會幫助我降生在世界上的。


	12. Chapter 12

和Saber陣營結盟的這段時間，凜每天都會去衛宮家吃晚餐，雖說煮晚餐的人其實就是她的Servant，但對方老是以「因為是同盟所以幫點忙也沒什麼。」為理由硬是要多煮一份給切嗣，同時在嚐過他的手藝後Saber也成了Archer料理的死忠粉絲，也算是為了方便討論戰術與情報，凜乾脆同意讓她的Servant每天都去衛宮家煮晚餐。

嘛，畢竟Archer的料理也真的很好吃嘛。

只靠料理就鞏固了他們和Saber陣營的合作關係，簡直沒有比這更划算的事了。

這讓一開始因為召喚出來的不是Saber而感到惋惜的凜決定收回她的話。有個廚藝滿分的Archer其實還是很棒的。

今天眾人也大飽口福，對Archer一次又一次讓人經驗的料理讚不絕口。

「真的很感謝Archer呢，這樣美味又溫暖人心的料理，總是讓我想起我的一位……朋友。」切嗣一面向Archer道謝，並幫他把碗盤拿來水槽。

「沒什麼，不過是一頓飯而已，還有你說的朋友是……」

「啊，他啊，那個人以前也是每天都幫我煮晚餐呢，但他現在不在這裡就是了，不知道他現在過得好不好啊……」

雖然昨天才在學校裡見過一面，但那位白髮少年身體狀況也不比他好多少，特別是在少了Avalon的治療後，也不清楚對方到底要不要緊。

也許是因為掛心著他說的朋友，切嗣沒注意到Archer有個瞬間動作忽然一僵。

是嗎，雖然不是家人，但這個世界的「我」還是有在照顧老爹啊。

「真讓人難過啊，原來切嗣你說的朋友不是指我嗎？」言峰則是有些失落地說。

「誰跟你是朋友啊？還有吃飽飯了就快點給我滾出去！我這裡不歡迎你！」

是的，來衛宮家吃飯的人不只有凜，甚至早在他們之前，言峰就先帶著他的Servant跑來騷擾房子的主人了，凜之所以會答應讓Archer過來煮晚餐，有一半的原因是言峰只會煮辣到讓人彷彿能看見地獄的麻婆豆腐給切嗣吃，為了身體貧弱的切嗣生命安全著想，還是讓她的Archer來負責衛宮家的晚餐吧。

「真小氣啊，我們不也是同盟關係嗎，我可是特地要來幫切嗣你處理那個棘手的Caster啊。」

不得不說言峰的顏面神經對表情變化的掌控還是有待加強，明明是被切嗣嫌棄而覺得委屈的語氣，但他露出的卻是感到愉悅而不禁嘴角上揚的邪笑，讓人都想問他你其實很開心被切嗣討厭對吧。

那個假神父……可以不要對老爹露出那麼變態的表情嗎？

雖然他不打算殺掉這個世界的士郎了，但自從Archer發現切嗣被言峰纏上了後，他便把想要鏟除的對象換成了言峰。

「好啦，快點過來討論要怎麼對付Caster吧，還有綺禮你要是真心不想幫忙的話就快點回去教會啦。」凜催促著。明天學校有小考，她還得趕著回家念書呢。

眾人圍繞著客廳的矮桌坐成一圈，凜先重述他們目前所知道的部分。

「首先可以確定的是，新都事件的犯人就是Caster，而Caster的工房就在柳洞寺，同時Caster也是Assassin的Master……這已經是犯規了吧？綺禮你就不能……算了，當我沒說。」

本來是想向監督者抗議違規的，但一想到監督者也是違規參戰的人之一，凜就覺得她的抗議實在多餘。

Archer幫凜補充道：「Caster從不離開她的工房，只會派出她的使魔去戰鬥，所以想要打倒Caster就必須要進入柳洞寺，但是在那之前還需要先對付守在寺院入口的Assassin，我們需要有個人先去拖住Assassin，再到寺院裡找Caster。雖然那位Assassin的實力也不低，但讓隻小狗去咬他應該就綽綽有餘了，這點倒是不需要太擔心。」

「餵！你說的小狗是指我對吧？不准說說我是狗！」生前有著「古蘭的猛犬」稱號的Lancer氣得抗議。

切嗣也拿出一個紙袋，從裡面抽出一疊資料，「不過，真正棘手的應該是Caster的Master葛木宗一郎，葛木和學校老師是他的假名和偽裝身份，在這之前他是某個暗殺組織所培育的暗殺道具，但後來叛逃了，不會魔術的他也不清楚他是怎麼成為Caster的Master，不過他似乎精通某種名為『蛇』的拳法，似乎很不好對付，光是他能徒手殺掉Rider這點就能證明他有著足以和英靈對抗的實力，所以在Caster之前，更要先想辦法處理葛木。」

「Caster的Master的話，可以由我和Archer來對付，兩個英靈一起上的話，沒道理還會輸給一個普通人類。」Saber說。

不過比起葛木，凜更在意的是Caster，「但是，我們也還沒有摸清Caster的能力，畢竟是無限接近神代的魔術師，對方一定還留了一手，恐怕只憑現代魔術師的知識與能力還是對付不了她的，雖然我們有人數的優勢，但在魔術師的工房裡時除非有絕對的勝算，還是不應該太大意，要是有誰能絕對輾壓Caster……啊！」

凜把頭轉向切嗣，對方愣了一秒才聽懂她的意思。

「嘛，雖然實力不如從前了，但說到底Caster就是個比現代魔術師要更加厲害的魔術師而已，魔術師殺手還是可以有辦法可以對付的……」

「抱歉了衛宮先生，不過我說的人不是你，是Berserker才對。」

「……嗯。」本以為自己被賦予眾望的切嗣被打擊得有些難過，言峰對這一幕倒是欣賞得十分開心。

「Berserker？那個大塊頭？他和Caster有什麼淵源嗎？」不清楚其他英靈真身的Lancer問。

「Caster的真身是美狄亞，而Berserker似乎是赫拉克勒斯，他們都跟阿爾戈號有關係，我想對Caster來說Berserker應該會是個相當麻煩的人物，如果伊莉亞絲菲爾願意幫助我們的話，我們就能有百分之百的勝算去對抗Caster，只不過……」

客廳接著被沈默籠罩，只有還不知情的Lancer一頭霧水。

「喂喂！怎麼回事啊？為什麼大家都一副心情低沉的樣子啊？那個叫伊莉雅的小女孩不是Saber的Master的女兒嗎？她應該會願意幫忙吧？」

眾人之中唯一一個始終保持著愉悅笑容的言峰迴答他：「因為切嗣的女兒正在跟她爸爸鬧脾氣啊，她還氣到想殺了她的爸爸呢。」

「你這傢伙！可以不要隨便宣傳別人家的家務事好嗎！」Archer有點生氣地說，並趕緊安慰已經趴在桌子上要哭了的切嗣。

凜嘆氣，也不知道該說什麼才好了，「總之，衛宮先生你先想辦法跟你女兒和好，最好也把過去的誤會都跟她解釋清楚想辦法求得對方的原諒，不然我們只能眼睜睜看著Caster的受害者繼續增加了。」

現在也只能先這麼做了，不然到時候他們還是得要另想方法對付那個超可怕的Berserker才行啊。

這時候，衛宮家的門鈴突然響了，Archer主動去應門，但不一會兒他又走了回來，並要凜跟他一起出去一趟。

「怎麼了嗎？」凜問。

「我想，那個人的事還是先知會妳一聲比較好。」

因為在門口外面站著的，是讓凜完全意想不到的人。

「櫻？妳怎麼會在這裡？」

「呃？遠坂學姐？」櫻很是驚訝，沒想到會在切嗣家見到凜。

聽到凜喊了櫻的名字，切嗣立刻出來查看。

「櫻？妳怎麼會突然過來了？還有那個行李箱又是？」

「那、那個，是哥哥拜託我的……」

櫻突然彎下腰，向切嗣請求：「衛宮先生，拜託你了！這幾天請讓我借住在這裡好嗎？」

玄關的三人一同愣住了，但對方似乎有什麼難言之隱，於是他們先讓櫻進屋，再讓她慢慢說明事情的緣由。

根據櫻的說法，她是照著哥哥的希望過來的，因為士郎希望她不要被捲入聖杯戰爭裡，但又沒有人可以拜託，所以只好找上切嗣了。

同時，櫻也提到，在Rider退場之後，慎二又跟另外一位金髮的Servant契約了。

在場除了凜之外，所有人馬上就知道了那位金髮的Servant是誰了。

「言峰！那個金閃閃是你家的英靈吧？你居然讓他跑去當間桐家的Servant了？給我好好管住他啊！」

言峰聳肩，一副與他無關的語氣回答切嗣：「這不能怪我吧？英雄王想做什麼又不是我一個小小的監督者能掌控的。」

切嗣直接把槍抵在言峰的腦門上，而且Lancer完全不阻止他，「少扯謊了，你若沒有讓出契約，他又怎麼能夠跑去找其他人當Master，你絕對有在背後搞鬼……」

「好了！，都先別吵了！」凜一聲斥喝，避免衛宮家的客廳上演兇殺案。

「好吧，事情似乎又變麻煩了，不過我們現在還是要先把Caster當成首要目標，那個金閃閃什麼的之後再說，切嗣你馬上就去聯絡愛因茲貝倫，先想辦法和伊莉雅和好。」

凜接著轉頭，眼神有些兇猛地看著櫻，「至於妳……」

「是、是？」櫻緊張地馬上坐直姿勢。

「要離家出走的話，還是來我家住吧，一個女孩子住進男人的家甚麼的聽起來也太不像話了，你哥的神經到底是有多大條才會叫妳搬過來啊？」

「欸？好……」因為凜的態度很強勢，不敢拒絕的櫻也只好答應了。

「切嗣，那我今晚可以住在這裡嗎？」言峰莫名其妙臉紅地問。

切嗣則是直接朝他開了一槍當作回答。


	13. Chapter 13

吉爾伽美什的面前擺著兩個碟子，一白一藍，上面各放了一塊煎蛋捲。

「白色那盤是鹹的，藍色的則是甜的，您先試吃看看，再告訴我喜歡哪種口味。」士郎說。

吉爾伽美什斜眼看著士郎。從他來到間桐家以來，這已經數不清是第幾次了，士郎一直試圖摸清楚他進食的習慣，像是他的口味、喜好、飯量等等，然後便會依照他所得到結果調整菜色及料理方式，味道總是拿捏恰當，也從不會煮他討厭吃的東西，卻又能顧及營養均衡，要說每一餐都是為他量身訂做的也都不為過。

如此盡心的服侍，吉爾伽美什仿佛回到了生前還是萬民之王的時候，但他卻從未對士郎的用心感到滿意，反而燃起的是更多的不滿。

士郎總是對他使用敬語，對他的態度也都是畢恭畢敬的，未曾違逆過他的想法，也不曾達不到他的期待，這讓吉爾伽美什想起了他過去的一位Master，他和士郎一樣都以「王」稱呼自己，但那人是抱著某種目的才對自己卑躬屈膝的，所以他才捨棄了那個虛情假意的Master。

但士郎不一樣，他對自己的敬意並不是裝出來的，他誠心，且竭盡全力，把自己當作王一樣的侍奉，有如他過去宮殿裡的臣僕一般，但就是因為這點才令吉爾伽美什覺得火大。

人不可能無故崇拜著王，必定是出於某種原因或目的，才會對王獻上自己的忠誠，就像烏魯克的人民需要有人來領導他們，或者是吉爾伽美什過去的Master為了贏得聖杯戰爭才臣服於他的，即使是「利用」，吉爾伽美什也不會否認那人對自己的稱臣。

可是，士郎卻是因為想遠離他，所以才以最完美的侍奉來與自己保持距離，使他無法對自己有任何挑剔，兩人自然也不會有更多的交流，但對吉爾伽美什而言這可比「利用」的虛情假意要來得更加傲慢多了，不是討好，只是把他當成無理取鬧的孩子般全力滿足，這種心態的侍奉是對王的侮辱。

所以，吉爾伽美什很討厭士郎，每次只要他對自己擺出僕奴的姿態，他就感到生氣，想衝上去扒開他的虛偽，揭露他的真心，逼他去正視自己的醜陋心態。

但吉爾伽美什從沒真的動手過，因為一旦做了，就顯得他太在乎士郎對自己的用心了，他不想弄得自己像是對某個人投入了感情似的，那太不像他了。

所以即使覺得不滿，吉爾伽美什還是什麼也沒說，甜鹹的煎蛋捲各嚐了一口，然後退回藍色那盤。

「本王不喜歡甜食。」

「明白了。」士郎收回藍色的盤子，接著為他遞上全新的一盤煎蛋捲，口味自然是他中意的鹹味。

煎蛋捲都是士郎事先做好的，還特意做了甜的跟鹹的兩種口味，然後各切了一小塊先給他試味道，等確定了他的口味後才端上完整的一盤，至於他不喜歡的甜味蛋捲，就成了士郎早餐的配菜。

果然還是讓人火大。

縱使士郎的手藝依舊美味得讓人無話可說，吉爾伽美什還是不對他產生任何好感。

然後餐桌上，沉寂的用餐開始了，吉爾伽美什與士郎面對而坐，兩人都不發一言地吃著早餐。

直到慎二怒氣沖沖地衝進廚房。

「士郎！櫻到底還要在遠坂那裡待多久啊？」

「不知道呢，不過櫻難得交到了朋友，讓她去那裡多住個幾天也沒有關係吧？」士郎一邊吃著早餐，一邊裝傻地回答。雖然他本來是希望讓切嗣來保護櫻的，不過凜願意收留櫻的話倒也不壞，他知道櫻在遠坂家一定能得到最好的照顧的。

「朋友？你少跟我裝了，你明知道遠坂也是Master吧？要是她把櫻當作人質的話怎麼辦？我才不要因為那個女人而輸了聖杯戰爭……」

「如果你是擔心櫻會被挾持的話，那儘管放心吧，遠坂不是那麼卑鄙的人，她是不會這麼做的。」

「蛤？你怎麼能說得那麼篤定啊？就算遠坂不挾持櫻，她也有可能會從櫻那裡套出我們的情報啊，可惡啊！果然昨天就應該直接把櫻給拽回來的……」

又來了。

過去幾天士郎已經聽慎二抱怨很多次了，那些對凜的為人貶低的猜忌以及對櫻過於被害妄想的顧慮都讓士郎感到厭煩，但他也不敢直接表現出他的反感，只能在心裡無聲地嘆氣。

「慎二。」吉爾伽美什放下碗，打斷對方的喧鬧，「女人的事情晚點再吵，待會要出門了。」

士郎和慎二皆是一愣。

「出門？去哪？」

「愛因茲貝倫的城堡。」

「蛤？」

慎二不明白為什麼突然要跑去敵人的據點，但士郎馬上就察覺到對方的用意了。

難道他打算……

「本王之前跟你說過了吧，召喚聖杯用的容器在愛因茲貝倫那裡，不想輸掉聖杯戰爭的話，那就先把容器弄到手吧。」

士郎一驚。他說的是伊莉雅！

「呃，但是愛因茲貝倫的Servant不是很強嗎？好像連Saber跟Archer聯手也打不贏……」

「笑話！本王的實力哪是一般的英靈能夠相並論的？不過就是隻失去理智的野獸，本王還沒有道理會輸給那種東西！」

吉爾伽美什語氣自信而狂妄，卻絲毫不會給人誇大的感覺，士郎相信沒有吉爾伽美什打不贏的Servant，但這也就表示，愛因茲貝倫的Master有危險了。

士郎知道伊莉雅才是真正的小聖杯，但同時，她也是切嗣的親生女兒，切嗣之所以會再次參戰就是為了要救伊莉雅，讓她從成為小聖杯的宿命中拯救出來，但若是吉爾伽美什搶先奪走了伊莉雅，切嗣就再也沒有機會可以和女兒相聚了。

「好吧，那就先把聖杯容器弄到手吧，然後再去找遠坂算帳，我要把上次在學校受到的屈辱一次討回來……」

慎二又開始碎念起來了，對他的私人恩怨完全沒興趣，並且已經先吃完早餐的吉爾伽美什起身離開廚房，將承受慎二抱怨的工作丟給士郎，並且，他在經過士郎的座位旁時，還故意對他說了這麼一句。

「慶幸吧雜種，本王對劣質的贗品毫無興趣呢。」

有一秒鐘的時間，士郎停下了咀嚼的動作，然後又裝作沒聽見地繼續細嚼慢嚥著嘴裡的食物。

『劣質的贗品嗎？這說的可真過份啊，明明只要能作為容器，誰來當小聖杯都無所謂的，士郎你別理他的話啊，就算是贗品，也沒道理會輸給真品啊。』

安哥拉的聲音又開始糾纏士郎，黑影盤據在餐桌上，但一樣只有士郎才看得見。

『不過感覺似乎變得很糟糕呢，聖杯的人選要被搶走啦，怎麼辦呢士郎？再這樣下去你中意的王就要不理你了喔。』

「……」

『又無視我？我可是好心在提醒你耶，你不是很想被那個人殺死嗎？繼續保持沉默的話只會讓那個人對你失去興趣的喔，這道理就像在追求喜歡的人……啊，都忘了呢，士郎你還沒談過戀愛吧？好可憐啊，第一個看上的人居然是個那麼惡劣的傢伙，該不會這正中了你的喜好吧……』

碰的一聲，士郎重重地將碗放上桌面，敲出響亮的聲音，打斷安哥拉的滔滔不絕，也止住了慎二沒完沒了的嘮叨。

「慎二，愛因茲貝倫的城堡，我也可以去吧？」

「呃，可以吧？」

因為被士郎突然看似發怒卻又沒有真的生氣的模樣稍稍嚇到了，平時一定會說：「你去了也只會拖累人吧？」然後拒絕的慎二難得地同意了。

『喔？終於要主動進攻了嗎？這股拚勁就對了啦，別讓那個小聖杯壞了你的心願。』

士郎持續無視著安哥拉，所以才沒有注意到，黑影裂開一條像是在笑的下弦弧形。

『就當作是為了幫助那個人，努力成為聖杯吧，士郎。』


	14. Chapter 14

愛因茲貝倫城位於冬木郊外的深山裡，對外沒有可以直達的道路，汽車最多只能開到山腰，接下來就得靠雙腳徒步前進了。

雖然沒有降雪，但冬日的山區依舊冷得讓人發抖，對虛弱的士郎來說更是一種折磨，走在崎嶇的斜坡上已經夠費勁了，吸入的每一口空氣都冷得像是在吃冰一樣，得不到任何的熱度，只是讓身體變得更加寒冷。

加上，這幾天櫻都不在家，餵食淫蟲的工作全落到士郎一人身上，使得他的體力與魔力都比以前的來得更加匱乏，只怕在他抵達城堡前身體就要先撐不住了，但士郎還是勉強著自己，試圖跟上前方已經快把他丟下的兩人。

「真是的，走不動的話就別跟來嘛，拖拖拉拉的真是讓人不省心啊。」

受不了每走幾步就得停下來等待士郎，慎二毫不掩飾地大聲說出他的不滿，士郎當然也都聽到了，為了不讓慎二生氣，他於是道：「你們先走吧，我自己會跟上的。」

「是哦，那你自己加油吧，別在山裡迷路了啊。」慎二毫不留情地直接丟下他繼續前進了，但士郎也不會覺得難過，不如說要是慎二願意等他那才叫可怕。

『啊，被丟下啦？士郎好可憐喔，像個沒人要的孩子似的呢。』

雖然說著同情的話，但安哥拉愉快的笑聲更像是在取笑他的處境。

『幹嘛不叫慎二等等你呢？好歹可以拖延時間啊，讓他們搶先找到小聖杯到話，就算你跟過來了也沒用了吧？』

士郎沒有回答，他和安哥拉還無法像Master跟Servant那樣只靠心靈感應對話，安哥拉的聲音只有士郎才聽得見，但士郎要跟安哥拉說話，旁人必定會聽到，所以除非確定四周都沒有別人，士郎是不會輕易回應安哥拉的。

『吶吶，士郎，我之前就很好奇了呢，你為什麼要這麼執著成為聖杯啊？你知道要是聖杯降臨於世後會發生什麼事情嗎？』

士郎抬頭，看前方的兩人已經走遠，才敢小聲地說：「知道，你會殺光人類。」

『哈！真的知道啊，結果你居然還願意當聖杯的容器？腦子有問題呢，那你又知道那個英雄王想拿聖杯來做什麼嗎？』

「不知道，但跟我無關，我只要能救櫻……」

士郎突然閉上嘴巴，因為路徑的前方，本來已經走遠到連背影都看不見的吉爾伽美什不知何時突然又走了回來。

這讓士郎有些慌張，不知道吉爾伽美什是不是聽到了他像是在自言自語的說話。

「到這裡也差不多到極限了吧？雜種。」吉爾伽美什開口，雖然是山路，卻也不是顛簸到讓人難以行走，但士郎已經走得渾身出汗了，體力也耗費的幾乎透支，卻仍硬撐著要自己繼續前進。

簡直像在自虐一樣。

「說過了吧，本王對贗品沒興趣，就算你硬要跟著，本王也不會選你當容器的。」

「無所謂，我只是為了我自己才要跟過來的，您可以不必理會我，也不需要特意等我，請您繼續走吧。」

士郎又一次地拒絕了他的好意，這讓吉爾伽美什怒不可遏。王的恩賜凡人只需跪地感激接受便是，但士郎不僅回絕了他的賞賜，對他還是一副尊卑俯首的態度，使得吉爾伽美什覺得士郎不但沒有把他當成王一樣敬重，甚至還更像是在敷衍他難得的寬容。

吉爾伽美什這次真的生氣了，決定不再對士郎如此容忍，大步地走向了他。

「既然這麼想死的話，那就讓你跟來吧，不過可別昏死在這裡啊，不然可就看不到本應該等待著你悲慘下場究竟是如何了。」

「呃、等等！您這是……」

吉爾伽美什突然將自己抱了起來，嚇得士郎全身僵硬，一動也不敢動。

地面突然震動，一圈巨大的金色波紋從吉爾伽美什的腳下擴散開來，黃金製的巨型物體緩緩浮上，那是一件超乎士郎想像的存在，那東西不但能漂浮在半空，也有著像是飛機一樣的流線外型及張開的兩翼，卻又比現代的任何一種飛行器要更具有華麗的神秘感，士郎見過吉爾伽美什從他的寶庫裡拿出許多那些只存在在歷史與傳說裡的寶物，卻沒想到居然連這種屬於超自然範圍的黑科技產品也都是他的收藏品。

因為突然發現吉爾伽美什不見了而走回來的慎二巧好看見了這一幕，先是驚訝的張大嘴巴，然後又是驚嘆地大聲嚷叫：「這是什麼東西啊吉爾伽美什？太厲害了！連這種東西都有的話根本就不會輸給任何人了啊……」

「別再那邊廢話了慎二，再不上來就要丟下你了。」

吉爾伽美什抱著士郎，走向平臺上的王座，並把士郎輕放在王座的階梯上。雖然他很討厭士郎，但是對待一個體弱多病的病人也不致於殘忍到直接把他丟到地上去。

「坐穩了雜種，掉下去的話本王可不會救你的。」

古老的飛行載具忽然加速升上天空，然後以超乎想像的速度向前飛行，維摩那沒有保護的外殼，迎面而來的是幾乎要把人吹落的強烈氣流，讓兩名第一次體驗這種飛行方式的少年都非常驚怕，身體伏在地面試圖別讓自己從維摩那上掉下去。

吉爾伽美什對這一幕甚是滿意，尤其是士郎伏趴在自己腳邊的模樣，仿佛少年對自己的降服一般，令吉爾伽美什感到莫名的愉快。

驚險的飛行體驗不到一分鐘就結束了，維摩那快速帶著他們穿過結界，來到愛因茲貝倫城堡的上方後停下盤旋。士郎本來還鬆口氣終於結束了，這時吉爾伽美什走下王座，又將他橫抱了起來。

「抓好了雜種。」

「欸？」

士郎還沒察覺到對方想做什麼，突然載著他們的維摩那散成了金色的沙粒，飄散並且消逝在空中。

緊接而來的就是急速墜落了。

「咿——！」

士郎想都沒想，直接抱上了他一直不敢和對方靠得太近的吉爾伽美什，嚇得都把臉埋進對方的肩窩裡了。

雖然吉爾伽美什不喜歡別人隨便觸碰他，不過能欣賞到士郎驚嚇到只能緊抓著自己求救的無助表情，讓對方破例一次他倒也不會介意。

在城堡一處的屋頂上輕輕降落，順便用天之鎖即時抓住了差點就要摔成肉泥的慎二，吉爾伽美什這才放下懷裡被他嚇得發抖的士郎。

「如何？好玩嗎？」吉爾伽美什故意這樣問他。

「請、請您別再這麼做了……」瞬間大量分泌的腎上腺素讓士郎難受得都快吐了。

吉爾伽美什哈哈大笑，過去幾天一直對士郎不滿的隱忍也終於得到了些許舒坦。

「振作點吧雜種，這連序幕都稱不上呢。」

城堡中央的花園裡，忽然出現了兩位穿著白色女傭服的女人，其中拿著長形巨斧的女人甚至已經開始追殺慎二了。

吉爾伽美什從寶庫裡射出一把長槍，引開兩人的注意力。

「哼，愛因茲貝倫的人造人嗎？做工還算不錯呢，想必是用優秀的鑄模做成的吧？」

兩位白衣的女人馬上就察覺到了吉爾伽美什的危險性，也不敢輕舉妄動，保持在備戰的姿勢。

「不用這麼害怕啊，念妳們如此畏懼，就免除對本王的不敬之罪吧，看在妳們放過本王的Master一馬的份上，給妳們十秒鐘的時間，想活命的話就快逃吧。」

白衣女人雖然警戒著吉爾伽美什，還是不甘示弱地回應：「我們是不會逃的，保護大小姐本來就是我們的職責，絕對不會讓你對大小姐出手的！」

吉爾伽美什哼了一聲：「是嗎？那麼就像花朵一樣散落吧，聽到你們的慘叫聲的話，聖杯的容器也會馬上趕來的吧？」

士郎身體僵愣，手持長斧的白衣女人聽到吉爾伽美什用「聖杯的容器」稱呼伊莉雅，生氣地舉起武器。

「你，是伊莉雅的敵人！」

她躍身一跳，跳上了屋頂，準備將斧頭砍向吉爾伽美什。

「不行！別過來！」

士郎大叫，想要阻止對方。雖然他還沒看過吉爾伽美什是如何戰鬥的，但他就是知道，她們完全不是他的對手。

金色的光芒閃現，原本帶著花香的中庭瞬間染入了血腥。

「莉潔莉特！」

金色的波光接著壟罩，大量的寶具如雨般灑下，名叫莉潔莉特的女人被數把刀刃同時貫穿身體，最後落在白色的花圃中身亡，而另一位白衣女人也沒好到哪裡去，一樣被施以刺穿極刑的她只是勉強殘著一口氣。

一股寒氣像蛇般從腹部爬上，冰冷地凍住了全身的血管，士郎感覺自己失去了所有的知覺，但還來不及表現出他的悲慟，吉爾伽美什再次抬起他的身體，降落在中庭裡。

白衣女人在血泊中掙扎著，雙唇顫抖，似乎想說什麼，但溫熱的血液淹沒了她的咽喉，使她發不出聲音，吉爾伽美什從寶庫裡取出一把長劍，俐落地斬下女人的頭顱當作是給她的痛快。

士郎跪在地上，濃郁的血味還有殘酷的殺戮讓他幾乎要吐了，但吉爾伽美什絲毫不理會他的難受，還像是在火上加油地對他說：「用不著那麼難過，人造人說穿了就是模仿人類的假人罷了，就算做得再像真人，也仍不避免不了有所缺陷，與其讓他們繼續被困在那種滿是缺點的身體裡，奪走性命才更像是給他們的解脫。」

「住口……」

悲傷的眼淚溢滿了士郎的眼眶，但他的眼神裡卻只剩下對吉爾伽美什的憤怒，「請不要再說那種話了，就算有缺陷，也請不要任意否定她們……」

石榴紅的瞳色反射出動怒的不快，士郎再度與自己唱反調，讓吉爾伽美什覺得自己真的是對他太好了，才會讓對方膽敢一次又一次地違逆自己。

他正想施加一點痛苦當作是給士郎的懲罰，一旁的城牆忽然被擊破，黑灰色的巨人揹著銀髮的女孩衝了出來，伊莉雅馬上先確認兩位女傭的安全，卻只看見了兩具已經斷氣的屍體，不用多加確認，她直接就對Servant下令道：「殺了他！現在立刻就殺掉他！Berserker！」

巨人發出低沉的怒吼，舉起巨劍對準吉爾伽美什。

「雜種，先退到一邊去吧。」

Berserker的出現馬上轉移了他對士郎的怒氣，但士郎不僅又不照他的做，還擅自跟伊莉雅說起話來了。

「妳是伊莉雅對吧？請妳快點逃走吧。」

「少開玩笑了！你們殺了塞拉跟莉茲，給我用命償還！」

「不行，你們打不過他的，聽我說，切嗣正在想辦法要救妳回去，現在馬上就去他那裡吧，不然妳會被殺掉的！」

聽到切嗣的名字，伊莉雅明顯地愣了一下，接著又氣得吼道：「給我閉嘴！不准你說那個名字！我的Berserker可是最強的，才不會輸給你們！」

勸說無效，反而還激起了對方的戰意，這讓士郎手足無措，再這樣下去，伊莉雅一定會死的。

士郎又想開口繼續說什麼，但已經不耐煩的英雄王用天之鎖將他拽到慎二那裡去，並說：「夠了雜種，給本王停止你那無聊的鬧劇，現在的情況已經不是你能掌控的了。」

吉爾伽美什的話有如一記重擊，狠狠打在士郎的心頭。

我又、什麼也做不了了嗎？

不再理會士郎，吉爾伽美什面對著高大的巨人，毫不害怕對手，還發出像是在期待的輕笑，與Berserker對話：「來吧，大英雄呦，由你來當對手，本王的厭倦也會一掃而空。」

數十個金光漣漪如布幕般在空中伸展開來，英雄王吉爾伽美什的傲氣裡流露出對戰鬥的興奮。

「讓神話之戰，在此重現吧。」


	15. Chapter 15

雙方都還未拿出全力戰鬥，卻一路從中庭打進城堡裡。

吉爾伽美什速度游刃有餘地從寶庫裡射出數把寶具，既不介意被打落武器，也沒有認真地要擊殺了對方。

而Berserker則是為了保護他的Master不被對手的攻擊波及，所以始終沒有和對方拉近距離，只是不斷地揮劍打落飛來的武器。

「喔？原來如此，將自己的人生經歷昇華成了寶具嗎？這可是本王的寶庫裡所沒有的寶物啊。」

已經看穿了對手的能力，吉爾伽美什也不再與對方消磨，開始增加寶庫門的數量。

「傳說中，大英雄赫拉克勒斯通過了十二道關卡，最終通往了眾神之位，正所謂不屈不撓，為人類忍耐之極限，但，本王的寶庫正好與之相反，乃無限壓制之極限，殺掉英雄的武器要多少就有多少。」

數個金色漣漪再次在吉爾伽美什背後砌成一面高牆，這是他最後一次向對手發出警告。

「也該結束當保姆的工作了吧，赫拉克勒斯，不拿出全力的話，你的試煉可就要全部用完了喔？」

在這之前，吉爾伽美什已經消耗掉Berserker兩條生命了，但鉛色的巨人仍又站了起來繼續與他對峙。

「Berserker不會輸給任何人的。」

站在Berserker身後的小女孩握緊拳頭，怒瞪著吉爾伽美什。

「因為他可是世界上最強的啊！」

伊莉雅發出指示，命令Berserker攻擊對手，巨人立刻舉起石劍，高吼著衝向吉爾伽美什。

武器相撞的鏗鏘作響綿延不絕，顯示了戰鬥之激烈，那完全不是人類能夠介入的領域，只能在一旁不安地觀戰著的慎二縱使已經見識過吉爾伽美什的強大，仍不免擔心他的Servant會輸給那位發狂的巨人，畢竟這裡可是敵人的據點啊，吉爾伽美什落敗的話，那他也死定了。

「拜託別輸了啊……喂！士郎，你還要縮在那裡多久啊？」

躲在被擊破出一圈大洞的斷牆外，慎二不耐煩地看著縮著身子坐在牆角的士郎，對他這時還搞出身體不適這種破事感到生氣。

早知道會這樣就不該同意讓他過來的。

士郎沒聽見慎二的不滿，現在的他正被耳鳴隔絕了周圍的聲音，他覺得身體裡好像有什麼東西燒起來了，而且火勢越燒越旺，幾乎就要衝出了他的身軀。

他痛苦地抓住胸前的布料，想要壓制住體內的大火繼續燃燒。

『欸欸，士郎你不來看看嗎？他們打得可精彩呢，簡直比電影特效還要更震撼喔。』

嗡嗡鳴響的世界裡唯一能聽到的就是安哥拉的聲音，即使是在士郎身體最不舒服的時刻，他也不會放過煩鬧士郎的機會。

「我的身體、突然……到底、為什麼……」

總是模糊一片的黑影輪廓突然變得清晰了，他形成一個人型的模樣，沒有五官，卻還是能跟士郎說話。

『因為你體內的聖杯與大聖杯的聯繫變強了啊，所以大聖杯裡的東西也開始跑到你那邊去了喔……啊！這也許是個好機會呢。』

黑影愉快地兩手一拍，但士郎直覺是不好的事情。

『要不要使用一次看看？用我的力量。』

「你的……」被身體的不適折磨到難以思考的士郎聲音顫著抖音。

黑影的腳邊突然擴出一圈黑色能量，從裡頭爬出來的是許多像手一樣細長物體。

『就是吞噬Servant的力量啊。』沒有五官的安哥拉聲音聽起來都快笑出來似的。

『就算是那個Berserker，我也可以馬上把他吃掉喔，這樣的話，士郎你就可以成為聖杯了，英雄王也只能被迫選擇用你當容器了，很棒吧？』

安哥拉的提議聽起來是如此誘人，但士郎並沒有答應。

「吞噬……不行！王他可能也會被……」

『士郎真的很喜歡他呢，就這麼想被他殺掉嗎？』

士郎沒有回答，不是否認，但也不是承認。

『這樣吧，再給你一點時間考慮考慮，如果你願意的話就跟我說，不過勸你還是趕快做選擇比較好喔，不然你的王搞不好會死的啊。』

士郎瞳孔瞬間放大，立刻爬到洞邊查看戰況。

繚亂的刀光劍影裡，Berserker正護著伊莉雅不被飛來的武器擊中，但自己卻一次又一次地被無法即時防禦的攻擊貫穿。

「這樣就十一次了！終於無路可退了吧，赫拉克勒斯！」

數把矢狀的光一叢地從背後刺入Berserker的身體，巨人這下倒地不起了。

勝負已定，但吉爾伽美什臉上卻只有掃興與無趣。

「早點捨棄主人的話，明明還會有勝算的，同為半神，本來還讓本王很期待的，沒想到竟是如此愚蠢。」

他慢步走向巨人，突然，死亡的Berserker殷紅的瞳孔再次亮起意識，並且迅速站了起來。

士郎胸口瞬間揪緊，雖然已經奪去對手十一條生命了，但他深怕吉爾伽美什會在最後一次失手落敗。

驚訝對方竟還有餘力，即使是對自己最不利的近距離，吉爾伽美什卻也不慌張，冷漠的眼神依然印在他感到索然無趣的表情上。

巨人靈活地向前跳躍，揮起石劍要砸向吉爾伽美什，卻突然在空中轉了方向。

「Berserker？」

空中，一條金色的鎖鏈快速追擊著灰黑的巨人，將Berserker的四肢全部捆住，使其無法動彈。

「馬上回來！Berserker！」

紅色的紋路印上伊莉雅的身體，隨後馬上消失，但什麼事情也沒發生。

「為什麼……都說了回到我的身體裡了，為什麼……」

「沒有用的，人偶。」

英雄王傲慢的語氣狠心地奪走了女孩最後的希望。

「天之鎖，被這鎖鏈捆住的東西，哪怕是神也無法掙脫，不，像這個男人一樣神性越高，就越會成為鎖鏈的餌食，用令咒進行空間轉移這種事，本王是不會允許的！」

吉爾伽美什手一揚，從金色光圈裡射出一把巨型長槍，從Berserker的前胸到後背貫穿而出，巨人的身體在空中振動了幾下，燃著紅光的眼睛就此熄滅，這次，赫拉克勒斯的十二條生命已全數用盡了。

伊莉雅尖叫，不敢相信她的Berserker竟然輸了，她不知所措地靠向巨人的身體，不願接受Berserker已經死亡的事實。

雖然同情伊莉雅的處境，但士郎也由不得地承認，他的確對吉爾伽美什的獲勝感到鬆口氣。

太好了，王贏了，王他還活著……

但他才剛這麼想，吉爾伽美什從寶庫裡抽出一把長劍的動作使得士郎再次繃起全身神經。

連開口阻止都來不及，鋒利的刀聲便在伊莉雅的眼睛上留下一道筆直的切痕，女孩細柔的慘叫聽得讓人心痛，被奪去視力的她雙手在空中揮舞，不斷呼喚著Berserker，希望那人會像過去一樣再次前來救她。

吉爾伽美什臉上冷著無情，走向伊莉雅，準備將劍刺入女孩的身體。

突然，有人拉住了他的袖子。

「請、不要殺她……」

士郎臉色慘白，說話顫抖著揭露了他的恐懼，他知道自己這麼做一定會惹王生氣，而且吉爾伽美什也絕不會因為他的請求而放過伊莉雅，但他還是努力壓抑住了害怕的情緒，試圖為伊莉雅求情。

鮮紅的蛇瞳裡溢著幾乎要將人吞噬的殺氣，吉爾伽美什對士郎如同反抗般的舉動極為不滿，自然是一口回絕了他的請求，同時也將他數落了一頓。

「怎麼？難道你在同情那個人偶嗎？少跟本王說笑了，她本來就是作為聖杯容器才被製造出來的道具，何必為了道具的毀壞感到難過呢？還是說你還沒放棄成為聖杯？死了這條心吧，作為人她只是個半成品，但當作聖杯容器時，你才是那個贗品。」

贗品。吉爾伽美什是知道的，士郎有多麼討厭被這麼稱呼，所以他才故意又叫了一次，逼迫士郎放棄他的目的。

如他所料，聽到他叫自己贗品時，士郎手震了一下，本來還想努力抓住最後一絲希望的眼神最終破碎了，他無力地放下抓著對方衣袖的手，只能接受自己阻止不了伊莉雅被殺掉的命運。

『還不能鬆懈喔，士郎。』

黑影突然纏上士郎的雙手，扶起他那快哭出來的臉龐，要他看向被鎖鏈架住的巨人屍體。

『英雄王剛才說過了吧，那位希臘英雄通過了十二道試煉，是人類忍耐極限的代表。』

黑影警告著他，語氣卻歡樂得像在唱歌。

『既然是能突破任何困境的大英雄，那麼也許這一次英雄王給予的試煉，他也能再次超越己身極限去突破也說不定吧？』

幾乎是在同一個瞬間，士郎看見了巨人本應該熄滅的眼神再度復燃，然而，認為Berserker已經被自己擊敗的吉爾伽美什卻完全沒有注意到，毫無防備地高舉著劍正要砍向伊莉雅。

士郎完全沒有思考，直接跑向吉爾伽美什，奮力把對方一把推開，然後正面迎上掙開鎖鏈束縛朝自己衝來的Berserker。

「安里！幫我！」

士郎全力喊了出來，當作是同意借用安哥拉的力量。

黑影瞬間衝出地面，化作上百隻手抓住了Berserker的身體，硬生生地將巨人足以將人碾碎的拳頭停止在士郎的臉前幾公分的位置。

Berserker吼叫著使力掙扎，卻怎麼樣也掙脫不了黑影的糾纏，反而讓地上的黑影伸出更多手臂來制伏他，最終幾乎將巨人的身體包裹得密不透風，強行拖進黑影之中，直到巨人最後一點的部分都被淹沒了，黑影才又唰地消失無蹤。

這詭異的一幕吉爾伽美什都看到了。

「雜種！你……」

呼嘯的聲響通知他危險的到來，吉爾伽美什反射性地抱起士郎往一旁跳去，爆炸接著就在兩人剛才的位置上炸開了。

吉爾伽美什咋舌，多了突然跑來的援兵，這下他就算想拿走聖杯容器的核也有困難了。

「伊莉雅！」

看見了昏倒在地上的女孩，切嗣立刻衝過去抱住了她，同時，Saber和Lancer一起護住了切嗣，不讓吉爾伽美什有機會可以偷襲。

「放下那位少年，Archer！」Saber舉著劍，對他喝令道。

同時，吉爾伽美什也感覺到了森林裡正用弓瞄準他的另一位Archer的存在，雖然就算三位英靈同時圍攻他，他也不覺得自己會輸，但是他抱在懷裡的人讓他不得不考慮要先撤退了。

他向下瞄了一眼，士郎靠在他的胸膛上瑟瑟發抖著，嘴裡也念念有詞，像是在跟誰說話的樣子。

比剛才更強烈的耳鳴聲轟炸著士郎的大腦，他聽見安哥拉在大笑，同時催促著他。

『真是太幸運了士郎！一個、兩個、樹林裡的第三個，你身體裡的第四個，還有一位英雄王，天啊！現在在這裡把他們全部吃掉，聖杯就完成了啊！我們可以直接進行降靈儀式了啊！吶吶！讓我吃了他們吧士郎！』

士郎感覺到有一股難以壓抑的衝動在在他的體內奔馳，那感覺像是飢餓般空洞，縱使才剛吃到了一個，卻完全無法滿足他，讓他不禁還想再多吃一點。

「好餓……」已經意識不清的士郎脫口而出，「好想、吃……不行！只有王不可以……」

『士郎你那才叫不可以吧？不吃掉他的話可是沒辦法成為聖杯的啊。』

「我說了！不准對王出手！」士郎憤怒地對安哥拉吼道，深怕黑影會強占他的身體去吞噬吉爾伽美什。

雖然吉爾伽美什只能聽見士郎的聲音，不過他多少也猜到是怎麼回事了，將懷裡的人從單手抱改成雙手橫抱，並對Saber說：「這個雜種是本王的契約者，可不能就這樣丟下他啊，那個容器就給你們吧，但是要敢再追過來……」

吉爾伽美什撇了一眼森林的方向，警告著：「本王可就不會再手下留情了。」

知道吉爾伽美什這話是認真的，也清楚對方實力的三位英靈全都不敢輕舉妄動，況且他們這次前來主要是來救Berserker的Master，多餘的戰鬥還是先避免的好，於是三人便讓吉爾伽美什帶著士郎及慎二離開了。

「伊莉雅！妳聽得見嗎？」

切嗣抱著渾身是血的女兒，驚慌地連簡單地檢查氣息都忘了做，直接就從體內拿出Avalon，放入伊莉雅的體內。

接通了魔力，Avalon立刻開始治療著伊莉雅，雖然無法瞬間治好傷口，但還是能伊莉雅恢復意識，並且辨別出了聲音的主人。

「切嗣……？」

「對，是爸爸喔，爸爸來救妳了。」

成功保住了伊莉雅性命，以及與女兒再會的感動，讓切嗣忍不住地哭了出來，不斷地向她道歉。

「對不起，讓妳久等了……」

「笨蛋切嗣……」

視力尚未恢復的伊莉雅伸出手，在空中揮舞了一下，終於碰到了切嗣的臉，小小的臉蛋立刻哭花了。

「不准再丟下伊莉雅了！不然伊莉雅真的就再也不原諒你了！」

「好的，絕對不會了。」

切嗣握著伊莉雅的小手，慎重發誓。


	16. Chapter 16

很冷，也很熱。

體內如火燃般的沸騰，灼燒著他的身體，感覺有如那日的大火重現，但他的四肢卻異常冰冷，他甚至快沒有了手指末端的觸感了。

士郎不清楚自己的身體到底發生什麼事情，竟能同時有著兩種極端的溫差，只能抱著兩腿縮緊身體，試圖平衡兩邊的溫度。

吉爾伽美什坐在王座上不發一語，特意放慢了維摩那飛行的速度，並無視著慎二一路上問個沒完的問題，等到終於飛到了間桐家別墅的上方，他立刻把慎二丟了下去，然後抱起窩在王座旁邊發抖的士郎，向下一跳，精準地落在間桐家的門口前方。

「雜種，你剛才……」

「非常抱歉！」

吉爾伽美什才剛放下他，都還沒問完他的問題，士郎便道歉然後立刻衝進屋子裡，直奔廁所而去，然後趴在洗手台前吐了出來。

Berserker被黑影吞噬之後，士郎便感覺到體內有東西在膨脹著，而且越脹越大，彷彿都要把他的身體撐破了，他努力強忍住內臟被擠壓的噁心感直到回家，才終於能夠嘔出胃裡的東西。

經常生病的他很清楚這絕不是感冒引起的症狀，直覺自己的異樣和吞噬Berserker的黑影脫不了關係，於是直接問了唯一可能知道原因的人：「安里，這到底是怎麼回事……」

『呵呵，吐得可真慘啊，原來士郎你會暈機啊。』

「安哥拉！」士郎怒地喊出他的名字，安哥拉這才收起玩笑的口吻。

『怎麼回事？這不是擺明著嗎？Berserker的靈魂被放進了士郎的身體裡，這就是間桐士郎正式成為聖杯容器的證明啊。』

「那是、英靈的靈魂……唔！」

反胃的感覺突然又湧了上來，士郎再次趴下身體嘔吐，即使已經把所有能吐的東西都吐光了，依然停止不了乾嘔。

安哥拉嘆氣，沒有實感的手拍了拍士郎的背像是在幫他順氣，同時說：『唉，士郎你這樣可不行啊，連一個靈魂都裝不了，這要怎麼當個稱職的聖杯容器呢？你不努力一點的話我就只能回去找愛因茲貝倫的小女孩了啊。』

「……我知道……」

士郎緊握拳頭，雖然他早就知道自己作為容器的資質是不足的，但他總認為可以憑著毅力解決一切，直到吃掉了第一個Servant的靈魂後士郎才深刻體認到，這不是單是意志力就可以解決的問題，光是要適應身體裡突然多出了一個不屬於自己的東西就已經讓他快撐不住了，往後他還得再吃下第二、第三、第四個靈魂，士郎不禁開始害怕自己在成功成為聖杯之前就要先因為適應不良而身體崩壞至死了。

不行！不可以害怕！也絕對要成功！不然的話，櫻、還有伊莉雅，她們最終還是得成為聖杯的，這樣我的犧牲就沒有意義了啊！

要撐下去、要撐下去、要撐下去，我一定能辦到的……

士郎強行塞給自己鼓勵，盡可能地去忽視令人茫然的絕望，但這就像往遼闊的深淵裡投入一顆小石子，仍無法填滿深淵裡的空寂。

我一定要撐到最後……

少年跪坐在地上，憤恨地敲打著磁磚地板，想痛哭但流不出眼淚，想嘶吼卻發不出聲音，只是沉默地向命運控訴著它的無情。

體內的高溫又開始肆虐了，士郎努力撐起已經快沒力氣的身體，接了點水漱口，打算趁著排斥的感覺再次惡化前先回房間休息，但才走出廁所門口，擋在他面前的吉爾伽美什又讓他寧願躲回去剛才陰冷狹小的空間裡。

「你想活下去，還是現在就死在這裡？」

吉爾伽美什突然問道，士郎則被這個沒頭沒尾的問題給問愣了。

「回答本王！」吉爾伽美什不耐煩地催促著。

「呃、我……」

我想死。

士郎的心中響起了他的聲音，告訴他這是問題的正解。

但是，他是不能這麼說的。

「我想……我還、不能死……」士郎垂下頭不敢看對方，怕吉爾伽美什會從表情看出他在說謊。

他聽見面對的人哼了一聲，「這就是你的答案？」

「是……」

其實並不是，我想死，我好想死，我已經不想再承受那些痛苦了，我真的、快要受不了了……

可是我、必須要撐下去……

士郎抿著嘴，不讓自己一不小心就說出真心話。

灼熱感已經燒上了他的胸口，士郎覺得自己再不回房間躺著休息一定又會想吐的。

「抱歉，請讓我過去……呃？」

吉爾伽美什突然抓住他的手臂，拖著他往二樓走去。

「那、那個？您這是……」

對方走路的速度太快了，害得士郎跌跌撞撞地幾乎無法跟上他的腳步。

「不是還不想死嗎？那麼至少先做到穩定你體內的東西，不然你就要先被撐壞了。」

「穩、穩定？要怎麼做？」

「這都不知道？用你的魔力去控制啊。」

要壓制住容器裡的靈魂並正常轉換成魔力，就需要士郎用自己的魔力去運作，問題是士郎現在的魔力嚴重不足，每天好不容易恢復的量等到晚上又會被蟲子吃光，根本就不夠用來消化Servant的靈魂，所以排斥的情況才會如此嚴重。

以士郎身體目前的狀態，怕是等不到他自己恢復魔力再來進行轉換了，所以最好的方法就是直接為他補充魔力，讓他能夠儘早去穩固住體內那些不安分的東西。

意識到對方要幫他做補魔的動作，士郎第一個反應就是想要拒絕，但他無法否認自己現在真的很需要幫助，況且就算他拒絕了，吉爾伽美什似乎也不會允許他這般任性，所以放棄了掙扎，乖乖地跟上對方的快步。


	17. Chapter 17

兩人來到士郎的房間裡，但士郎卻像是去到了一個從未到過的陌生地方似地，呆站在門前愣得什麼也不敢做，吉爾伽美什不耐煩地嘖了一聲，單臂圈起士郎的腰直接將他抱到床上。

直到這時候，士郎都還只是不習慣與對方有這麼多的肢體接觸而已，但那突然滑入浴衣下襬的動作立刻讓他坐起身子，並抓住那隻碰到他私處的手。

「等、這是要做什麼？」士郎嚇得都瞪大了眼睛。

「還能是什麼，當然是補魔啊。」吉爾伽美什一副理所當然地回答，同時還擺出「居然連這麼簡單的事都不知道？」的嫌棄表情。

「只是吸血而已，根本不需要碰、碰那種地方吧？」

雖然只有一剎那，但吉爾伽美什剛才碰過的地方留下了清晰的觸感，讓士郎漲紅著臉，完全不敢和那人對上視線。

對於他要做的事情倒是一點都不害臊，吉爾伽美什還嘲笑起士郎貧乏得近乎可憐的知識，「愚蠢！只靠吸血就想取得足夠轉換靈魂的魔力，就是把一個人活生生地抽光血液都還不夠你用！相較之下性交可就方便多了。」

「性……！」

性格單純的士郎連那個詞彙都說不出口，本以為吉爾伽美什只是要給他吸血所以才乖乖跟對方走的，沒想到那人真正要做的是保守的他完全無法接受的事情，就算又會惹對方生氣士郎還是立刻拒絕了。

「真的不能吸血就好了嗎？只要能恢復我魔力的量就好了，不足的部分我可以自己慢慢累積……」

「還是聽不懂本王的話嗎蠢貨！就算給你吸血，本王的血液也不是你這普通人類能夠吸收的，只會帶給你更多不必要的反噬而已，願意幫你補魔可是本王難得的好意，難道你還敢拒絕？」

炙紅的目光裡燃著逼人的怒氣，士郎知道他要是再說一個不字，吉爾伽美什真的就會這麼丟下他不管了，可是在他的觀念裡性事是只有相愛的男女才能做的，他們兩個都是男的，更不是戀人的關係，這種事情怎麼能做呢。

「唔、但是……」

士郎還想繼續說點什麼爭取其他兩全其美的辦法，但已經沒有耐性等他的吉爾伽美什已經搶先將手指再次深入他的衣擺裡了。

「等……！」

完全阻止不了對方，隔著浴衣，吉爾伽美什精準地立刻就找到了藏在衣料裡的穴口，沒有多加猶豫，修長的手指直接按了進去。

士郎身體瞬間僵硬，本能的想要想平常一樣去隔絕身體的感受，但吉爾伽美什的手熱得讓他根本無法忽視，反而讓他更清楚地感覺到自己被觸碰的這件事。

「嗯？不是第一次嗎？」

吉爾伽美什揚起眉角，他的手指才剛到洞口而已，卻輕輕鬆鬆就探入了近一半的肉穴，甚至馬上可以再加入一指，除非經驗豐富，不然一般來說應該很緊緻才對。

只是無心的一語，卻像把利刃狠狠刺入士郎的心臟，仿佛被觸動了某個開關似的，本來還僵硬得不知所措的四肢突然猛烈反抗了起來。

「出去……給我出去！」

吉爾伽美什閃過揮來的拳頭，接著一把按住士郎的揮舞的雙手，士郎的力氣很小，他甚至不需要多費力就能壓制住他了。

「高興吧雜種，雖然處子更得本王的心，但本王也不是那麼挑剔的人……」

「不要碰我！」士郎依舊大聲哭鬧，完全聽不進對方的話。

吉爾伽美什這次徹底怒了，他從來沒遇過這麼能夠惹他生氣的人，才一天的時間而已，士郎就已經無數次地挑起他肝火，他本來想直接抽出手指然後走人的，反正這個人類的生死本來就與他沒有關係。

但他忽然注意到，被他壓在底下的那人被淚水浸濕的眼神裡有的只有悲傷，完全不是因為對性事的害怕。

他愣了一下，這才察覺到，士郎其實很在意他對自己的看法。

在愛因茲貝倫城的時候也是，吉爾伽美什用贗品這個詞羞辱了他，當時士郎也是一副快哭出來的樣子，就連慎二嫌棄他拖累速度時士郎也不曾有過一點反應，卻唯獨會被自己說的話牽動情緒。

注意到這一點後，吉爾伽美什才意識到，士郎似乎對自己抱有特殊的感情。

對吉爾伽美什而言，身為王的他被人民喜愛著本來就是再理所當然不過的事情，哪怕是僭越了身份的愛意他也不會介意，只是他沒有必要做出回應而已。

但是，士郎的情況卻讓他有些動搖了，原因他也不清楚，即使再生氣，卻也覺得自己不能就這麼丟下這位已經支離破碎的少年不管，況且他還欠著少年一份恩情要還，哪怕那時少年沒有衝過來推開他、他也能即時殺掉再次復活的Berserker也一樣，既然已經是欠他的了，吉爾伽美什就不會找理由拖欠士郎的救命之恩。

他放輕動作，也放下他對少年的不滿，說話語氣融入了難得的溫柔，但依然態度強硬地命令道。

「雜種，看著本王。」

士郎把臉埋進床裡，只露出左半側的部分，凌亂的白色髮絲裡藏著一雙哭紅的眼睛，畏懼地看著吉爾伽美什，卻還是避開了視線上的接觸。

進入身體的手指突然又開始攪動，士郎再次嚇得睜大瞳孔，又想掙扎逃離。肉穴裡的被入侵感會讓他想起那個對他來說有如惡夢一般的地下室，但上方傳來的撩人溫度卻告訴他這次要佔據他身體的人是吉爾伽美什，士郎不想搞混，也害怕在非餵食的時候回憶起被侵犯的感覺，因此又藏起臉緊張得哭泣。

但吉爾伽美什不允許他逃避，伸手掐住士郎的下巴，硬是把他的臉扳過來看著自己。

「看著本王，不准移開視線！」

下令的同時，他將第二根手指抵在洞口，並且更加肆意地加大按壓的動作。

「搞清楚了，現在正在碰你的人是個本王，不是其他的雜種，別去想那些無聊的事情，專心接受本王的寵愛便是。」

無法從對方的手裡逃開，士郎只能被迫去正視吉爾伽美什的佔領，但那不是王的一句命令就能輕易克服的，過去十年來日日纏著士郎的夢魘已經深根在他的意識裡，對王的憧憬以及對自我的厭惡更是不容許他的骯髒汙染了那位金色的王者，這讓士郎又羞又愧疚，只能啜泣著祈禱王能夠放過他。

但吉爾伽美什當然是不會照士郎所希望的丟下他，一小圈的金色漣漪在他的手邊綻開，吉爾伽美什從寶庫裡取出一只玻璃小瓶，用嘴咬開瓶塞，並扶起身下人的臀部，將瓶內的液體順著他插在肉穴的手指倒入士郎的深處，略微冰冷的黏液在吉爾伽美什的手指加熱之下燒成溫水，不但一下就弄濕了士郎的後穴，更是為他的內壁帶來眩目的溫暖。

士郎的四肢依舊僵硬，就連呼吸都不敢太過使力，他想拒絕去接受身體得到的所有感覺，平常的他明明很輕易就能辦到的，但現在他的防衛機制卻突然失靈了，這讓士郎感到前所未有的慌亂，只能眼睜睜地看著自己的身體一點一滴地被上方的人奪走所有權。

仿佛他第一次被帶進地下室那天，將他吞食殆盡的黑暗再次湧現。

有了黏液的加持，吉爾伽美什的攻佔也更加順利，已經進入了兩根指頭，並且在探到某一點時，找到了那塊作為弱點而被埋藏到深處的軟肉，他毫不留情地狠力一按，害得士郎無法忍住地呻吟了出來。

「不……唔……拜託……」

連士郎都被自己輕易就得到快樂的反應嚇到了，那個地方明明已經被碰過不只一次了，他甚至能讓自己的意識隔絕被摸到那處時的快感，沒想到這次他不但無法屏障身體的感覺，還被對方的動作取悅了，這讓士郎感到更加羞愧。

「求您了……請您不要碰我……」

士郎止不住眼淚潰堤，向吉爾伽美什哭求著，他實在不想再從對方身上得到更多快感了，即便那感覺是如此美好，對士郎來說也只是莫名罪惡的痛苦而已。

看著身下的少年苦苦哀求的模樣，讓吉爾伽美什皺了眉頭。士郎也不是第一個懇請他放過自己的人了，在他的生前，他便奪過無數少女的初夜，其中不少人都像士郎一樣哭著求他饒過她們，但吉爾伽美什從未理會過，甚至把那當作是增添情趣的元素，使他每次在佔據的過程裡都能享受到征服的滿足。

但是，士郎的求饒卻沒有激起他任何的興致，他知道士郎是對自己有好感的，那他理應當接受的他寵幸才是，但對方卻過於糾結非處子之身而害怕與自己有任何親密的接觸，這讓他再次將對方的畏懼定義為傲慢的表現。

因此，施虐的慾望被點燃了，就像他過去想對士郎做的事情一樣，他想狠心蹂躪他、想扯下他虛假的偽裝、想逼他去正視自身的醜陋、想讓他只能以最原始的姿態臣服於自己的腳下，如此才能彰顯王的崇高與不可冒犯。

「給本王停止你那驕傲的態度！不是處子又如何？本王又不會因此減少對你的疼愛，況且本王要寵愛誰還輪不到你來為本王做決定！」

「但是我……」士郎哽咽著，羞赧而結巴地小聲說道：「我很……髒……我不想弄髒您……」

「哼，你以為本王是那麼容易就能被玷汙的嗎！就連那聖杯的黑泥都沒能汙染本王，你的顧慮簡直多餘！」

不顧身下人的惶恐，吉爾伽美什的手指再次抽動，同時，他所倒入的黏液也開始發揮藥效了，一層焦躁的癢覆蓋上了士郎的內穴，而吉爾伽美什修長細緻的手指正好為他舒緩了那難受的癢感，突然間，剛才還令他感到排斥的體內異物竟成了讓他貪戀的愉快來源。

「！……」

士郎緊咬著下唇，不許自己發出歡愉的聲音，同時更多的淚液從他的眼角滲出，他覺得自己的身體正在一點一點的破成碎片，讓他快要無法保持自己的原狀了。

吉爾伽美什倒是玩得開心，雖然士郎已經有過經驗了，但他被碰到時卻依然敏感得有如初次，這對有點潔癖的他來說可說是再好不過的優點。

只是士郎依舊抗拒著他的深入，故意不給他任何反應的模樣實在掃興幾分，吉爾伽美什可不打算操幹一具如同死物般的軀體，於是他爬上床，在保持著手指的插入與攪動的情況下抱起士郎，讓他背對著靠坐在自己的懷中。

「請等一……」

來不及阻止背後的人的動作，士郎的左腳便被抱了起來，向外張開了他的下身，浴衣的衣襬因此從他的腿上滑落，揭開了那雙白皙的臀腿，也揭露他那已經抬頭的慾望。

「請、請不要看……」

見自己勃起的性器展露了出來，士郎羞地連忙拉起衣擺想要遮掩，但吉爾伽美什卻突然從肉穴裡抽出了手指，改成撫上他硬挺的分身，並連同他蓋住肉柱的手及布料一起上下擦摩，畫面看起來簡直就像吉爾伽美什在親手教導他如何自慰一般。

「不……」

雙腳不知羞恥得大幅張開，充滿熱度的手掌以及略微粗糙的衣料一齊為他的前面包裹上全新的快感，使得他的分身抬到最高，訴說著他燥熱的興奮，將他的墮落完全展現在吉爾伽美什面前，卻也讓士郎幾乎崩潰。

太難看了……這個樣子，實在好噁心……

感覺到懷裡的人冉升的慾望，卻又固執地抗拒著妥協，吉爾伽美什乾脆加快並加大力道套弄，刺激得士郎全身發軟，再也使不出力氣去抵抗那股快意，幾乎無力地躺倒在身後人的懷下。

少了衣物的遮蔽與蓄溫，冬日寒冷的室溫開始侵入士郎的胯下，冷得他不禁發抖，但被強行掰開的雙腿無法合攏，而吉爾伽美什愛撫他的手掌竟成了他唯一的取暖工具，同時空虛發癢的後穴也難耐地想要尋找慰藉，使得士郎的腰不受控制地抬起想更加貼近那人的碰觸。

不要……這個樣子、太靠近了啊……

不只是從背後抱著，每當吉爾伽美什用拇指摩擦過莖部上那突起的地方，總是顫得士郎的脖頸想向後伸仰，但這麼做的話他的頭就會碰到對方的胸膛，即使想前傾身軀也只會被馬上壓了回去，前後都無處可逃的士郎再一次地被逼得哭了。

「本王說過了，別去想那些無聊的事。」

王再次發出宣令，但這次他放輕了語調與音量，雙唇伴著熱氣與話語印上了士郎的耳根，在冰冷的皮膚上燒下一點灼熱，燙得士郎幾乎要叫了出來。

「你唯一該做的，就是接受本王的寵愛。」

透明的愛液溢出了頂端，吉爾伽美什抓起他想要遮掩的手，用手指引導操控著他的指尖，十根指頭一起覆蓋住士郎的分身，幾乎沒有空隙地給予剝奪意識的快感，讓士郎再也忍不住地張嘴洩出舒服的嘆息。

但除了性器的刺激，吉爾伽美什還給了他一樣從未在蟲子的愛撫下得到過的東西。

「好暖……」有些失神的士郎不自覺地說了出口，而吉爾伽美什聽見了。

那座長年被黑暗籠罩的地下室總是降著低溫，寒冷的石磚地面躺起來像是躺在冰塊上一樣，沒有溫度的淫蟲也只會在皮膚上留下讓人起雞皮疙瘩的觸感，在那裡只會被絕望慢慢奪走身體的溫度而已。

但是吉爾伽美什卻給予了他極為舒適的熱度，蓋住他身體的是身後那人迷人的體溫，仿佛將他浸泡在溫暖的海水之中，令人不禁感到眷戀，還貪心地想要更多，士郎開始能夠辨別其中的差異，不會再將兩者搞混了。

他討厭被蟲子鑽入身體，但他極為喜歡吉爾伽美什溫暖的撫觸，他空著的左手舒服地纏上了吉爾伽美什的左臂，背部也開始放鬆貼上對方散著體溫的胸腹，輕微扭動著乞求更多的肢體接觸。

「哼，這不是學會享受了嗎。」吉爾伽美什像是在嘲笑地輕哼一聲，也不怕又把懷裡的人弄哭，開始他一貫的欺凌作風。

士郎沒有任何的反駁，仍然感到有些羞恥地抬頭仰望著他，表示出他的臣服，泛著淚光的瞳孔映出了琥珀石的美麗光色，這讓一向喜歡寶石的吉爾伽美什有些心動了。

他停止了套弄性器的手，將士郎翻過來面對自己，並且解開釋出他有些挺硬的慾望。

「可不能都只有你在享受啊雜種，也該換你服侍本王了。」

士郎一愣，本來被愛撫得發軟的腰身立刻緊繃了起來，不知所措地望著金色的王者，像是希望對方能放過他，又想是在尋求那人的指導。

「我、我不會……」

「學就會了。」

吉爾伽美什霸道地不給他退路，壓下士郎的頭，將他漫著熱氣的分身湊到他的嘴邊，「含住，別碰到牙齒，然後記得用舌頭舔。」

「不、不能用手嗎？」士郎再次哀求。他才剛適應了親密的碰觸行為，突然就要他從被動轉為主動的一方，實在是有點為難他了。

但吉爾伽美什卻不通融，「說什麼傻話，用嘴當然比用手舒服吧？而且直接進入的話，依你目前的身體狀況根本就撐不到本王射出來，至少也得給本王舔出一半的興致來才行吧。」

沒有可以逃避的選項，而且吉爾伽美什的顧慮也不是沒有道理，無技可施的士郎只好順從地委下身軀，照著對方的指示張開唇嘴，緩緩納入那根充滿雄性氣味的巨物。

好好地用口腔包住了對方的性器，但沒有經驗的士郎還是不清楚該怎麼舔弄，只能回憶被蟲子鑽入嘴裡時為了避免缺氧而被迫攪動舌根索取空氣的動作，然後依樣照做，只是他這次的動作更加輕柔小心，像是在對待一件稀有的珍品般細心吞吐著吉爾伽美什的分身。

雖然士郎的技巧還算勉強及格，也在一陣吸吮過後成功激起了吉爾伽美什的燥熱，但是士郎過於小心翼翼的收斂實在令他不痛快，於是按上士郎的後腦勺，將他的凶器一路挺到對方的喉嚨，迫使士郎得更加賣力地含舔。

「唔……」

粗碩的性器撐滿了他的口腔，讓士郎幾乎要無法呼吸了，只能加大舌根竄動的幅度，從空隙裡探求著稀薄的空氣，同時少了疼愛的後壁與還硬著的前方一起噪著難以忍受的癢，並且順著士郎的背部爬上了大腦，開始動搖著他的專注力，於是士郎乾脆把那份想要抒解的渴望轉移到對吉爾伽美什分身的舔弄，用更加靈巧的討好示意他的請求。

吸吞的淫靡水聲響徹了士郎的房間，嘴裡的巨物已經熱得到了滾燙的程度，但士郎依舊沒有停下吞吐的動作，他已經徹底地把那肉柱當作舒緩高昂情緒的替代品，縱使沒有得到回報的疼惜，他也還是從咽嚥對方分身的行為裡到了些許慰藉。

吉爾伽美什滿意地用手指順著士郎的白髮，像是在讚賞他的努力，雖然他很想看看士郎能不能就這麼把他給舔出來，不過現在並不是應該沉淪的時候，他撫住士郎的頭，從濕熱的口腔裡抽出他的分身，士郎還在攪動著的小舌像是不捨他的離去一般，也使得吉爾伽美什紅蓮般的慾火燃燒得更旺了。

「高興吧雜種，獎勵的時間到了。」

他按下士郎的身體，手一扯便俐落地解開了浴衣的腰帶，右手的手掌摸上士郎的左邊大腿，一路輕撫上腰部，剝開了少年身上的衣物，也搔得他身體輕微發抖，像是害羞又是享受地閉上了眼睛。

忽然間，吉爾伽美什注意到少年衣下的肌膚散佈著許多淡粉，雖然已經褪色到快要消失的程度，但慘白的膚色依然將痕跡映襯了出來。

一開始他以為那是落於全身各處的吻痕，但某個他早就遺忘的記憶接著從腦海深處拖了出來，吉爾伽美什想起了言峰曾經跟他提起過間桐家的蟲術，那時他只對其感到噁心並嗤之以鼻，此刻他才知道少年過去的對象不是「誰」，而是某些「東西」。

流動的星火在吉爾伽美什的眼瞳中點亮，但維持了剎那，又立即消逝，他裝作什麼都沒發現，在少年注意到前繼續他的愛撫。

士郎身上沒有一點贅肉，不如說身材細瘦地仿佛一用力就能夠輕易壓碎，吉爾伽美什提醒自己必須對少年溫柔一點，別讓慾望弄壞了這具纖細的身軀。

他用腿撐開了少年的下身，濕潤的肉柱抵開了已經擴張過的後穴入口，像是要讓對方感到焦躁地故意放慢速度，緩緩地插了進去。

但下體被進入的感覺又讓士郎習慣性地想到飼養著蟲群的地方，因此內穴不禁一縮，抗拒地想要阻止。

「對、對不起……」士郎慌地哭了，怯懦地道歉。吉爾伽美什剛才已經給他太多次機會了，但他的身體卻還是沒辦法接受對方的進入，他怕吉爾伽美什會因此發怒然後將他遺棄在床上。

他已經、不想再惹對方生氣了。

艷麗的紅瞳確實有一瞬間閃過了燃燒的怒氣，但又隨機滅卻，吉爾伽美什俯下身，在士郎的額頭上留下一個輕柔的親吻。

「看著本王。」吉爾伽美什第三次下令，但若要說是命令，那語氣未免也過於柔軟了。

士郎被那份出乎意料的溫柔稍稍嚇到了，但現在只要能求得對方的原諒，他什麼都願意做，所以他不再逃避，抬起臉，視線對上了那雙如蛇般總是讓人敬畏的眼眸。

那是士郎第一次、並且在這樣靠近的距離下，見識到那雙眼睛令人屏息的璀璨，鮮紅如寶石的通透色澤令人難以置信居然有人的雙眼能夠生得如此美麗，那人鬆下眉頭時帶著柔和的目光更是使那透紅裡撒綴上了如星河般的金色光塵。

「好美……」

士郎什麼也沒想，只是被吉爾伽美什的眼睛深深吸引住了，不禁想伸出手去觸碰，想讓自己更加靠近那對極美的存在。

燙膚的熱度突然就進去了，高溫的粗硬捅開了士郎的肉穴，燒去了體內那些讓他忍耐已久的躁動，舒服得士郎不禁發出一聲長吟。

但他的眼睛依舊注視著吉爾伽美什的臉，王已經三次下令，要自己看著他了，那他就不能再看向別處。

感受身下的人染上情慾的目光，吉爾伽美什揚起嘴角，又故意放慢速度，將他的分身一次一點地漸入士郎的穴，他要讓士郎知道是誰給了他那讓他著迷的溫暖，又是誰將要賜予他那無上的快意。

肉棒凸起的那處刮過濕熱的肉壁，替士郎鏟去了空虛的麻癢，同時深處的那點也泛起了莫名的燥熱，仿佛迫不及待地想要迎接征服者的到來。

但吉爾伽美什沒有如他的願地深入到底端，在中途他突然把他的肉柱抽出了半截，正當士郎以為對方要退去停止這場才剛開始要沸騰的性事而感到難過時，發著熱氣的肉棒忽然再一次地挺入，而且又快又猛，一路狠輾過他的穴道直抵那塊央求許久的敏感，毫無防備的士郎就這麼被頂得泄了出來。

「哈啊……王……」

穴裡已經寂寞過一回的嫩肉一得到肉棍的撫慰，便立刻討好地攀附上去，緊緊糾纏住了硬熱的頂端，有如剛才舔著分身的舌嘴再次吸吮了上來，士郎的後庭像另一張小嘴地為吉爾伽美什有些退燒的慾火重新燃上更加灼燙的溫度。

士郎清楚地感覺到了，吉爾伽美什正在自己的身體裡，他已經被吉爾伽美什佔有了，喜悅的淚水滲出了眼角，被情慾朦朧的眼神裡只倒映著金色的身影。

「居然餓成這樣，就這麼喜歡吃著本王的嗎？」

分身被下身人的穴嘴貪婪的吞食著，吉爾伽美什被那洞濕潤卻依然飢渴的緊緻吸得發出舒服的低聲嘆息，他舔了舔有些乾燥的嘴唇，極力壓抑下想要把士郎肏壞的衝動。

「哈……請、不要那麼說……」

雖然渴望著對方進來疼愛自己，但一想到進入自己的人是他只敢遠遠注視的吉爾伽美什，士郎仍不免又感到羞怯。

炙熱的性器前端忽然壓上了軟嫩的弱點，激起的酥麻電流迅速竄過全身的神經，刺激得士郎嘴角失守地叫了出聲，空著的兩手抓上了枕頭與床單，整個人仿佛要掉進了情慾的深淵，他只能緊抓住身邊的東西試圖讓自己能垂掛在理智的邊緣。

「別試圖對本王有所隱瞞，誠實一點，本王自然會賜予你想要的。」

吉爾伽美什狠心地抽出了士郎手中的布料，不准他做垂死掙扎，同時又伸手覆蓋上士郎的雙掌，使兩人雙手十指交扣，讓自己成為士郎唯一能夠求救的對象。

充分濕潤擴張的後穴已經能夠讓粗壯的肉根通暢進出了，吉爾伽美什抬起腰，慢而深地開始頂撞在士郎的敏感點上，速度雖然不快，但每次的力道都重得在那塊凸起的軟肉上擠出讓人意識發白的強烈快感，抽插得士郎止不住地一陣又一陣地呻吟，淫靡的情絲也緩緩墜下吟聲地沒空合起的嘴角。

「啊、啊……王、啊……」

吉爾伽美什極喜歡士郎用王來敬稱他，人在性的高潮時總是會揭露他們最真實的一面，而此時被他肏得上下的嘴都在流水的士郎對他展露的是對自己的崇敬，從他被作為從者召喚到現世的這十年來，士郎還是第一個真正將他當作王來敬奉的人類，雖然之前他們有過不少衝突，唯有這一點士郎令吉爾伽美什相當滿意。

但同時，士郎帶著崇拜的性感碎吟也像一把雙面刃，滿足了吉爾伽美什身為王者的優越，卻也激起了他想要狠肏少年的慾望，他不否認自己有著殘暴的一面，尤其在歡愛之時更是如此，融入快感的傷害總是好過單純的施暴，也更能宣洩他的藉由破壞來佔有的嗜好。

可是吉爾伽美什最後還是選擇制止自己去弄傷少年，或許是覺得傷害少年的東西已經夠多了，他沒必要參與，也可能是覺得這只是在為少年補充魔力而已，並無需要宣示他的擁有權。

隨著吉爾伽美什下體的律動拍打，慾望的潮水迅速淹漲到了頭頂，銷魂的情潮溶入了士郎的從頭到腳，說是有過經驗，但此刻與吉爾伽美什的交合才是士郎真正的第一次性愛，覆蓋在身上的溫暖、有血有肉的觸感、兩具身體的纏綿，還有吉爾伽美什為了不弄傷他特意保留的溫柔，現在士郎終於了解了性的魅力所在，僅僅只是和對方親密的接觸而已，他感覺到的卻是足以埋葬過去十年來所有痛苦的喜悅。

這就是所謂的……幸福吧？

如果可以的話，少年真希望自己的生命能夠終結在這一刻，在他還能體會到的時候、在他與他憧憬的王者還如此靠近的時候。

不覺間，士郎的十指扣上了吉爾伽美什的手掌，使勁抬起被快感消融得早已發軟的腰，迎合上吉爾伽美什使性器的抽送更加順暢。

堆積的快感將意識推向高潮的巔峰，士郎覺得積蓄在下體的衝動快要突破而出了，於是更加賣力地扭動腰部承受來自對方的施予，但就在快要得到解放之際，吉爾伽美什突然握住了他的分身，將他的救贖堵在了洞口。

「不行，忍著。」吉爾伽美什簡短卻近乎絕情地命令道。

士郎驚地一愣，下身腫脹得疼痛，而後庭被巨物翻攪起的酥流卻又緩和了被集中在前方的高昂，將士郎的注意力拉回了正被侵犯著的蜜穴深處，可是敏感的淫肉被滾燙的肉柱攻擊得毫無招架之力，令人幾乎潰堤的強烈快感又回沖到了肉莖上，高潮的循環在士郎的下體無盡遊走，而唯一的出口卻又被人關了起來，對於總是直接解放的士郎來說這是過於沉重的甜蜜，逼得他不禁崩潰大哭。

「不……為什麼……」

「啊，就當作是在建立魔術通路吧。」吉爾伽美什聲音近乎冷漠地回答，好像他只是在做他分內的工作一樣。

騙人！士郎差一點就要罵出來了，他們明明已經是契約關係了，根本就不需要再特意透過高潮的同調來建立魔術通路，但就算他抗議了吉爾伽美什大概也不會理會，士郎只好讓自己努力去承受對方的任性了。

這正是吉爾伽美什想要的，雖然這場性事裡他一直盡可能的對士郎溫柔一點，但並不表示他是個溫柔的人，仍不免還是習慣地展露出殘忍他的一面。

比起性器摩擦在那口濕軟的熱穴，士郎近乎悽慘的哭聲要更能滿足吉爾伽美什的性慾，所以他改變了方式，如果不能做出身體上的折磨，那就從精神方面下手，所以他才禁止了士郎的射精，並且繼續著肏幹他的動作，他要他哭出來，哀求自己，同時又討好自己，交出他所有的一切，由他來掌控對方的全部。

「王……啊啊！求您、求您了……」

已經受不住更多刺激的士郎啞著哭腔，懇請王者的仁慈，卻不知自己融著妖魅呻吟的求饒只是在煽動對方嗜虐的愛好。

「想央求什麼？說出來。」

「嗚……」

說不出口，那個詞對內向的士郎來說實在太難以啟齒了，他根本無法說出他的渴望，只能啜著淚水期望對方能施予同情。

但吉爾伽美什當然不可能會同情他，像是在處罰似地將他的凶器狠絕地捅上了士郎的弱點，插得士郎只能靠尖叫發洩快意。

「說出來！」

王像是生氣了地喝令道，欲急著得到解放的士郎也無法再與對方消磨下去了，只能拋下羞恥，顫抖地張開口，泣不成聲斷斷續續地回應王的命令。

「射出……讓我……射……求求您……」

少年因為舒服而哭出來的眼淚細流，還有止不住呻吟而垂下的絲長唾液，將漲滿情意的紅潤臉頰添上一層淫靡，無力抵抗的四肢完全攤開地任由他擺佈，猶如對他完全呈獻了自己的僅有，士郎現在的模樣可說是情色至極。

吉爾伽美什對此甚是滿意，衝動被領向了高峰 ，他抓著士郎的腰又是衝刺，先是解開了手中的束縛，讓士郎的白濁噴濺在他小腹上，然後才在對方的蜜穴射入他帶著大量魔力的炙熱。

「啊啊……」

才剛經過一陣摧殘的嫩肉又被噴上了燙人的熱液，士郎分不清是舒服還是難受地再次哭吟，同時魔力短缺的飢餓被蜂湧的濃稠瞬間填滿，飽足地令士郎身體輕震痙攣。

吉爾伽美什抽出他的分身，用手指抹去腹部上的白液，不嫌髒地吃個精光。與Berserker的對戰也消耗了他不少魔力，士郎的供魔又少得可憐，現在正好可以給他做補充。

雖然他給予的魔力只夠讓士郎恢復平時因為被蟲子吃掉而缺少的份量，仍不足以讓士郎能夠去好好吸收Servant的靈魂，但也足夠穩定住容器不至於崩壞了，加上怕士郎的身體消受不了第二次的性交，吉爾伽美什於是決定就此住手，讓士郎自己慢慢復原魔力，再去消化體內的靈魂。


	18. Chapter 18

初次的性愛加上吉爾伽美什中途帶著惡意的欺負，使得身體本來就很虛弱的士郎體力完全透支，只能躺在床上動彈不得地輕喘，並試著用高潮的餘韻去舒緩四肢肌肉的酸疼。

或許是心血來潮吧？吉爾伽美什難得溫柔地幫床上的人重新穿上浴衣，並幫他蓋上棉被免得著涼了。經過早上的戰鬥與剛才的性事，現在的他已經透出一身的汗，愛乾淨的吉爾伽美什只想去沖澡。

但這時，床上的人忽然拉住了他的袖口，吃力地轉過還漫著紅潮的臉，開口詢問。

「王，我能問您一個問題嗎？」

吉爾伽美什其實是不太想理會他的，但他念頭一轉，這是士郎極為難得主動開口的提問，反正也是閒著，就聽聽看他想問什麼好了。

「問吧。」吉爾伽美什允許了。

「您是知道的吧？關於聖杯的真相，就算得到了，那東西也不會實現願望，那您是為了什麼要再次參加聖杯戰爭呢？」

會順從聖杯的召喚而來，就表示對方有想藉由聖杯實現的心願，但已經經歷過一次聖杯戰爭、還沐浴過從聖杯中流出來的黑泥，吉爾伽美什不可能不知道聖杯究竟為何物，還在已經知道真相的情況下打算再次加入爭鬥之中。

士郎猜測過許多可能，卻沒有一個能合理解釋吉爾伽美什再次參戰的動機，所以他才提出問題。他想了解這個人，但不能只是透過史書的描述，而是要更加貼近地，認識這位遠古的王者，如此他才能知道自己到底是被對方的哪一項特質吸引住了。

聽了士郎的問題，吉爾伽美什哼了一聲表示他的不屑，先反問了他：「那你又如何？既然你也知道聖杯的真面目，又為何要執著要成為聖杯？就這麼想死嗎？」

「我只是想救櫻而已，還有讓切嗣跟伊莉雅相聚，既然聖杯一定要有容器，那就由我來當容器就行了。」

少年應該是知道的，知道身為容器最終的下場，但他還是語氣平淡到接近理性地說，仿佛會死的人不是他，又或者他覺得自己死了也無所謂。

吉爾伽美什瞇起眼眸，紅瞳裡注入了有如毒果般的鮮艷色彩。他早就看出少年有些異於常人，但沒想到對方的價值觀竟然扭曲到了難以糾正的地步，感覺實在可笑，卻也讓吉爾伽美什對他產生了興趣。

雖然他們追求的結果不同，但達到目的的方式卻是一樣，若士郎為自身寫下了死的命運，那作為額外的娛樂，他倒是想親眼見證少年的終結。

心情甚好的吉爾伽美什於是寬容地回答了士郎的提問：「聖杯本來就是本王的東西，本王不過是為了處罰膽敢覬覦本王財寶的賊人才參與其中的而已，既然是本王的所有物，本王自然有使用的權力。」

「使用？那東西只會殺人，根本就無法用來做任何事吧？」

「不，正因為它只會殺人，所以才沒有比它更適合用來淨化人類的兵器了。」

「淨化……人類？」士郎複誦著對方的話，卻不能理解。

「啊，是啊，這個世界雖然讓人快樂，卻也同樣無藥可救，過多的人口使得生命顯得毫無意義，並且冒犯了王的權威，那本是王才有資格握有的權力，但顯然缺少了王者掌權的世界就是讓人類甘願墮落於己身的罪惡，也因為如此，才會有彙集了人類惡行的罪惡之杯的誕生，」

「因此，作為王，本王可不能再放任人類繼續沉溺了，透過對這個時代的人類的淨化，只有在地獄之中也能活下來的人，才有資格被本王所支配，就算人類會因此滅絕也沒關係，若是會因為自己的罪過而消失，那就說明人類沒有存在的價值。」

吉爾伽美什像是在悲歎，卻又不感到同情地說著令人不寒而慄的發言，讓士郎再次確信吉爾伽美什是此次聖杯戰爭最危險的人物。

「就算……不惜要弄髒自己的手，您也要那麼做嗎？」

銳利如刃的蛇瞳轉向了士郎，撇起的嘴角說出了王的不悅，但士郎卻不畏懼，反而大膽地與吉爾伽美什對上了視線。

「懲罰窺視財寶的盜賊也好，降下對人類的懲罰也罷，我不會去指責這些想法的對錯，但是為了達到您的目的，連一個手無寸鐵的女孩都要殺，感覺實在有損您英雄王的名聲啊，況且您也不需要這麼做了吧？您已經……不能算是這個時代的存在了，也不需要再去履行所謂王的職責，就算您沒有作為，也不會有人去指責您的不是，但是做了的話，必定會遭受批評，而且肯定會是貶多於褒，只是為了淨化人類的罪孽，真的值得您玷汙了自己的名聲嗎？」

少年的發言惹得王者一陣發笑，魅著危險的眼神褪去了明度，不再鮮紅得如血一般。

「區區一個雜種，居然還敢為本王掛念名聲的問題，未免也太過自大了！」

吉爾伽美什聽起來像是在責罵，實則在取笑士郎多事的關心。

「王才不需要理會他人的評價，批評又如何？名聲又如何？一國之主做事若還要先顧忌他人的想法，那還不如直接在王座上擺一尊金製的雕像。」

吉爾伽美什在床邊坐下，罕見地展現出對凡人的耐心，對士郎侃侃而談。

「聽好了雜種，王即是法律，人民犯法，王降制裁，如此而已。如今的人類活得太過放縱了，竟然連不應該觸碰的東西都膽敢企圖據為己有，若本王不降下懲罰，人類的罪行只會更加膽大妄為，哪怕是要殺掉那個女孩、哪怕是要被定上人類滅亡元凶的惡名，本王也不會就此罷手，否則那些罪惡，又有誰來承認？誰來允許？誰來背負呢？」

「……！」

總是黯淡著有如氧化黃銅的雙眼突然間明亮了起來，拭去陰沉的眼神照出了原本的透澈，也多了一點人類應有的情感。士郎睜著大眼，對王者的發言很是訝異。

「難道您……打算要獨自背負上這所有的一切嗎？」

「正是。」

金色的王發出一聲帶著傲氣的滿意輕笑，同時想起了十年前在某個虛無的空間裡，他也曾如此回答了那個聲音。

「王來承認，王來允許，王來背負整個世界，本王既然作為掌統世界的王，自然會連同那些惡一起承擔，對你們人類而言這或許是邪惡，但這才是作為王應盡的責任，因此本王沒有任何理由要放棄對人類降下責罰。」

發出豪言的同時，金色的王者也等同對人類宣判了死刑，但士郎卻一點也不感覺到害怕或厭惡，反而是胸口流入一股足以化解被裝入Servant靈魂的排斥感的暖洋，哭過有些發紅的眼睛再次被淚液朦朧，沿著琥珀的眼眸外形湧出了眼角。

和剛才因為畏懼與羞恥而哭的淚不同，士郎現在的表情平靜，像是在注視著一件震撼而美麗的事物地看著吉爾伽美什，鮮少透露出情感的眼神更是罕見地流露出情緒的波動，透過他綴著淚流的神情轉述而出的是，名為「感動」的感情。

「王來背負整個世界……嗎？」

那感覺實在不可思議，總是覺得自己不屬於任何地方、總是認為自己無處可去、總是想著自己是不被任何人所接納，所以他才能輕易拋棄僅有的一切，毫不猶豫地要代替妹妹成為聖杯的容器。

沒有想到，竟然有一個人願意接受這樣的他，就算他的定位只是這世界上極小的一部分、哪怕他是如此的骯髒，吉爾伽美什也依然承認了他的存在、允許了他的願望、背負了他的罪惡。

那瞬間，少年有了一種踏實的感覺，不再是輕渺得仿佛與世界沒有任何連結。

那一刻，吉爾伽美什成為了少年的王。

而打算要成為聖杯的少年，認定了王才是最有資格得到聖杯的人。

吉爾伽美什則是覺得有趣地看著士郎感動而哭的模樣。他總算是看出少年身上的異樣是什麼了，而且那還是他十分眼熟的問題，因為他過去身邊也有一位情況極為類似的人物。

簡單的說，就是情感的缺失，因為無法像普通人一樣地正常感覺到喜怒哀樂，所以價值觀還有能觸動到他心靈的事物也都和常人不同，因此才會毫不介意地願意犧牲自己，因此才會被將要滅亡人類的他的話所感動。

很特別，也很悲哀。這就是吉爾伽美什眼中的間桐士郎。

但是還不夠，少年依然完美地偽裝著自己的內心，他必須再更深入探究，才能剝開少年那層虛假的外殼。

「如果我能撐過去，」士郎提出了一個假設的問題，「如果我能成為聖杯的話，能夠請您放過櫻跟伊莉雅嗎？」

紅色的雙眸微微抬揚，「真是大膽啊雜種，本王都特意救了你一命，卻還不打算放棄嗎？」

「嗯，萬分抱歉，但只有這一點請恕我無法遵從您的命令。」士郎用袖子擦了擦臉上的淚水，綻出一個淺而含蓄的微笑，半像是在撒嬌地對吉爾伽美什說。

「哼。」

吉爾伽美什挑起細長的眉，右手忽然掐上了士郎的脖子，但沒有施力，只是將五指按在他頸部的皮膚上。

「雜種，你可真的了解本王淨化人類的用意？單看結果的話，這世界上所有的人類都有可能將會被本王的制裁所消滅喔？」

如果少年只是一昧地想代替妹妹而成為容器，如果少年只是想討好他才認同他的話，那麼他便會在少年呼喚出黑影之前立刻將他掐死。劣質的贗品也就罷了，要是作為容器的心態都愚蠢得無可救藥，那他還不如不要。

士郎對於脖頸上那隻只要一用力就能奪走他性命的手並不感到畏縮，反而還握住了吉爾伽美什的手，像是在鼓勵他似地要對方加大握著他脖子的力氣，維持著淺笑，語氣也十分從容淡定地回答：「那樣的話，似乎也不錯。」

「喔？」赤色的眼瞳再次鮮亮了起來。

「驚訝嗎？也是呢，照理說我應該為了避免人類的滅亡而阻止您才對，但是果然啊，我想不出任何必須阻擋您的理由。」

如琉璃般透色的雙眼像是忽然沁入了一滴墨水，染深了瞳孔的暗沉。

「我也許該說，人類或許充滿罪孽，卻不是每個人都應該為此付出代價，又或者是拿人性的光明面等等說詞來說服您人類還是有活下去的價值，不過不管我怎麼說，您還是會一意孤行不是嗎？」

吉爾伽美什像是認同地冷笑了一聲，「所以就選擇不說了嗎？」

「嗯，不過那只是其次，主要的原因還是因為我無法感同身受吧？雖然說這世界有很多美好的事物存在，但我生活的地方，還有接觸的人事，實在都太狹隘了，過去的我遇到的總是令我覺得痛苦與沉重的事情，也沒體驗過太多能讓我感到喜歡或覺得人類應該繼續延續的事物，就算說其他人不應該只因為我的悲慘遭遇而一起犧牲，但那又如何？只有活得很幸福的人才會覺得這世界有被守護的價值，但對總是活在不幸之中的人來說，這個世界就是地獄，而要破壞這個地獄的您，就是救世主。」

「我無法為我不能理解的事物做辯解，要我為了他人的快樂，繼續忍受自己的不幸，這正是我不能認同的想法，就算全世界的人都因此責怪我的自私，我也會坦然接受，但我也會控訴，為何都沒有人肯來幫我？只會享受著自己的幸福，無視著受苦之人的求救，又不准他們來破壞自己美滿的生活，若這就是人類、這就是世界，那我也會將其定義為罪惡、選擇毀滅……」

士郎身體突然一僵，打住了發言並鬆開握著吉爾伽美什的手，縮著脖子又變回之前膽怯內向的模樣。

「抱歉，不小心就多說了幾句，還請您別放在心上，把我剛才說的話給忘了吧。」怕自己有些過激的話語會引起對方的反感，士郎馬上先道歉。

但吉爾伽美什倒是無所謂，而且不如說他其實聽得挺享受的。少年或許真的是壓抑太久了，又從未遇過能夠理解自己想法的人，讓吉爾伽美什只是稍微挑撥，並且加以引導，就成功讓士郎卸下了他的防備，吐露出了他的真心話。

少年其實是憎恨著這個世界的，埋怨自己的不幸，同時又嫉妒別人能夠擁有他所沒有的幸福生活，所以才寧願把所有人一起拖下水，要他們一同體會他的痛苦。

但，少年的本性並不邪惡，他只是被這個世界的惡意折磨太久了，卻又不知道該把自己的不幸責怪在誰身上才好，同時也對有著這樣可怕想法的自己產生了罪惡感，所以他才默默承受著不斷加諸在身上的傷口，甚至連別人的疼痛都想一起承擔，有如在懲罰自己一般。

比任何人都要溫柔善良，卻也比誰都要痛苦憤怒，不想讓自己像個想要討得他人同情而哭鬧的孩子，所以才給自己包裝上了願意犧牲自我的虛假形象。

扭曲，又充滿矛盾，這就是間桐士郎的真面目。

不過吉爾伽美什卻不討厭這樣的士郎，雖然是虛假的形象，但包含在其中的情感是無比真實的，正因為如此衝突，才顯得可笑又惹人憐愛，作為一個小丑，士郎也算是足夠讓他發笑的了。

看在士郎還能夠取悅他的份上，吉爾伽美什決定先饒過他一命。

「無妨。」吉爾伽美什說，他按著士郎脖子的手向上移動，撫弄著對方的白色髮梢。

「向本王說話時無需任何芥蒂，有話直說便是，本王可不像那些雜種，會因為你說了什麼糟糕的話而畏懼你。」

「……是。」

啊，被接納了。

感到一陣暖心的士郎僵硬著身子，頭顱微微抬起接受吉爾伽美什的撫摸，讓自己去習慣與對方的肢體接觸。

好開心……

鮮少會湧出「開心」這個感覺的士郎是既高興又覺得困擾，要是迷戀上了這樣美好的情感，他也許就不能再毫無留念地死去了。

「那麼說好了喔，由我來當聖杯的容器，請您別對櫻還有伊莉雅出手。」

吉爾伽美什很不以為意地哼了一聲，「如果你能活到變成容器的話再說吧。」

「啊，請放心，我一定會辦到的。」士郎給了吉爾伽美什一個充滿信心的微笑。

但只是一個笑容根本就不足夠說服人，吉爾伽美什也是如此，那怕只有萬分之一的可能性，他也不覺得士郎的身體能支撐到聖杯戰爭結束，因此既沒有答應，卻也沒有拒絕，收回撥弄士郎頭髮的手後就離開房間了。


	19. Chapter 19

吉爾伽美什離開後，躺在床上的士郎累得只想好好睡一覺，但是安哥拉可不是個有同理心的人。

『呦，看起來很幸福啊士郎，如何？有美夢成真的感覺嗎？』

「安里，拜託讓我休息……」士郎毫不掩飾地嘆了聲氣。

『好無情啊士郎，我可是幫了你一把，才讓你得到心上人的關注啊，結果你一得了便宜就不要我了，沒想到士郎你居然是這樣見色忘友的人……』

很顯然，就算士郎故意不理會他，安哥拉光靠碎念也能把他煩到死，簡直不能更無奈的士郎只好提起精神，轉頭看向躺在他旁邊的黑色影子。

「你又想幹嘛了？」

『沒有要幹嘛啊，就只是想提醒你一聲，雖然你得到了一個靈魂，但是愛因茲貝倫的小聖杯也還在呢，只能親自吞噬Servant才能得到靈魂的你依然勝算渺茫啊。』

「我知道你想說什麼，總之就是要趕在下一位Servant被消滅之前先吃掉他們對吧？不然他們的靈魂還是會跑到伊莉雅那裡。」

『沒有錯，士郎真聰明。』

安哥拉給他拍手鼓掌，突然咧開嘴一笑，語氣也轉變成帶著嚴肅的諷刺。

『不然的話，你就得從那個小女孩身上將靈魂奪過來了啊。』

士郎睜大眼睛，瞬間連睡意都沒有了，吃驚地望著安哥拉。

「你這話是什麼意思？」不好的預感在士郎的心中擴大了，「把靈魂奪過來……是要我殺了伊莉雅嗎？」

『我可沒這麼說喔。』安哥拉呵呵地輕笑著，『但如果你是真心想保護那個小女孩的話，我奉勸你最好別讓事態演變到那個地步。』

但士郎也不是笨蛋，不會因為對方沒有明說就當作是不重要的情報。

「安哥拉，告訴我，」

士郎銳起眼神，逼問對方：「有辦法可以從其他容器那裡得到Servant的靈魂對吧？」

『嗯，有的喔。』

仿佛就是在等士郎開口提問一般，安哥拉立刻告訴了他：『方法很簡單，直接吞噬掉對方就行了。』

「吞噬……像Berserker那樣嗎？」

『是啊，直白地說就是把容器放進另一個容器裡，雖然靈魂是在對方的體內，但你吞噬對方的話，她體內的靈魂自然也會變成你的了。』

這方法聽起來是很合理，但士郎卻無法接受。

「但、但是這麼做的話，伊莉雅也會死吧？」

『誰知道呢，普通人類的話肯定是會死的，但那個小女孩也不完全算是人類吧，搞不好還能存留著意識跟你說話喔，就像我一樣。』安哥拉一副怎麼樣都無所謂地聳肩。

這怎麼可以啊……

在出發去愛因茲貝倫的城堡之前，士郎就先偷偷向切嗣聯繫，告訴對方吉爾伽美什要去奪取聖杯容器的消息，請對方趕緊去救人。在吉爾伽美什帶著他和慎二離開城堡前，他也隱約聽見了切嗣的聲音，他知道父女倆現在應該是重新相聚了，但是他卻可能為了召喚聖杯而得再次拆散他們，士郎絕不允許這樣的事情發生。

因此，他該要做的事情，明顯就只有一件了。

「那麼，下一個要吞噬的Servant該選誰才好？」士郎問，黃銅的雙眼反射出的是不再猶疑的堅定，卻也混入了些許灰暗的雜質。

安哥拉揚起嘴角，呈現一弧不懷好意的笑容。

『就選Caster吧。』只有士郎才聽得見的聲音說，『雖然她還有一個Assassin幫她看守陣地，但是其他三個Servant也都組成同盟了，還是先從人數少的那方下手吧，而且Caster所佔據的柳洞寺對我們而言也是相當重要的地方啊。』

對了，是進行「降靈」儀式的地方啊。士郎想起了他查到的資料。

「明白了，那就先處理Caster吧。」

少年的聲音裡沒有一點憐憫，甚至一點都不覺得自己可能會失敗地說。

見識過吞噬Berserker的黑影之力後，士郎就明白了，沒有任何一位Servant是那股力量的對手，恐怕連吉爾伽美什都要對黑影的能力感到棘手，只要繼續借用黑影的能力，他將會成為這場聖杯戰爭裡最強大的存在。

他註定會成為聖杯，然後將自己，完全奉獻給他的王。

越來越扭曲了呢。

安哥拉忍著不笑出聲音來，不讓士郎發現他正注視著，自身的崩毀。

＊

吉爾伽美什總是不苟言笑，不會輕易將他的情緒顯露在臉上，因此他經常板著一張看似不悅卻又並非如此的表情。

但是現在，他揭露在那張俊美長相上的，的確是極度的不快。

你想活下去，還是現在就死在這裡？

他這麼問少年，而少年給他的答案是他還不能死。

這個曖昧的回答讓吉爾伽美什感到莫名火大。還不能死，意味著並非想死，卻也沒有活下去的意願，活著對少年而言就是一種折磨，他也看得出對方想要得到解脫，他也給了對方機會，結果少年最後還是為了要拯救他人而逼迫自己要繼續承受傷痛。

明明弱小得什麼都背負不了，卻還想去幫助別人，這種自我犧牲的行為看在吉爾伽美什眼中實在愚蠢至極。想要救助他人的想法並不是不對，但連自己的命都賠上的話，那到底還有什麼意義？看起來不過就是一個無能之人在尋求認同與安慰而已。

給士郎選擇活著還是去死，是吉爾伽美什對他的仁慈，如果士郎當時選擇死亡，他甚至會讓對方在感覺到痛之前就取走他的性命，但是士郎最後還是決定要走困難又艱辛的路，又一次地婉拒了他的好意。

第三次了。

不論是吉爾伽美什生前長達百年的漫長人生，還是被召喚於現世的這十年，從來都沒有人敢這樣一而再再而三地拒絕他的恩賜，若是其他人他早就直接處刑了，但偏偏士郎那副幾乎已經是一隻腳跨進死亡邊緣的的病弱模樣又讓他覺得下手的話實在太多此一舉了，所以再次忍住了他對士郎的怒氣，順著對方的意讓他活了下來。

但，或許連吉爾伽美什都沒有察覺到，他三次饒過士郎性命的決定，展現出的正是間桐士郎的獨特之處，還有對他而言的特殊意義。

不過就算吉爾伽美什察覺到了，現在的他大概也不會承認吧？

這時，吉爾伽美什的手機鈴聲響了，他連來電號碼都不用確認就知道是誰打來的，因為會打電話給他的也就只有那個人了。

「綺禮，你可真是會挑時間打電話啊。」吉爾伽美什接起電話的第一句話就是抱怨。好幾天都沒有聯絡，一打來就選在這麼巧妙的時間點上，說是巧合未免太巧了吧。

『吼？難道說您正在忙些什麼事情嗎？那我待會再打過來好了。』

「不用，有話就直說吧。」有時候吉爾伽美什都覺得自己似乎太縱容他的前Master了，所以對方才敢拿他來開玩笑。

『其實也沒什麼事情，只是想問問您關於聖杯容器的事，您原本不是打算要用間桐家的偽Master來當基座的嗎？現在愛因茲貝倫的小聖杯正在我這裡，如何？要我幫您把核挖出來嗎？』

「不必了，本王改變主意了，間桐家的偽聖杯很執著要代替真品成為容器呢，本王挺想看看他究竟能做到什麼程度。」

『喔？就是切嗣很在意的那個少年？』

電話那頭，言峰輕笑了一聲。

『真是難得啊，竟然有能讓英雄王您感興趣的人物，但沒有問題嗎？聽說那個少年的身體狀況很差啊，他有辦法支撐到成為聖杯嗎？』

吉爾伽美什冷哼道：「反正真品就在你那裡不是嗎？要是那個雜種沒能撐過去，再拿了真品的核也不遲。」

『真是有自信的發言啊，但請小心為上吧，要是錯過這次機會，不知道又得再等多少個十年了呢。』

吉爾伽美什又是不以為意的一哼，直接掛掉了電話。


	20. Chapter 20

經過言峰的治療後，伊莉雅總算是保住了視力，只是目前還得繼續包裹著繃帶並且持續觀察復原的情況，所以這幾天伊莉雅都得在待在教會裡靜養。

雖然切嗣很討厭言峰，但他還是為了女兒親自向言峰道了謝，並去中華料理店「泰山」外帶了麻婆豆腐請對方吃，卻差一點就被言峰抓去一起分享那盤辣到讓人仿佛置身地獄的麻婆豆腐。

Saber走到教會大門外的空地上，對著空無一人的一處開口：「Archer，我有件事情想問你。」

靈子聚集在空地上，知道對方想說什麼的Archer也不囉嗦，直接回答道：「間桐士郎的事情對吧？相信我，當時我若能殺掉他，對我們任何人都是件好事。」

在士郎通知他們吉爾伽美什要去奪取小聖杯後，切嗣跟凜便馬上趕往愛因茲貝倫城救人，當他們趕到時伊莉雅差一點就要被吉爾伽美什殺害了，但是在那之前，在樹林裡埋伏的Archer卻先向對方發動攻擊，若說是要阻止吉爾伽美什才這麼做也就罷了，但Archer卻射出了兩記攻擊，一記是對準吉爾伽美什，另一記則是瞄準士郎。

Saber可是都看得一清二楚了，若不是吉爾伽美什救了士郎，那個手無寸鐵的人類可是會就這麼死在Archer的射擊下。

以立場來說，士郎跟他們或許是敵對關係，但是切嗣一開始就告訴過他們了，士郎是不得已才必須幫助間桐家參戰，因此他不但不是敵人，更是他們要拯救的對象，可是Archer卻試圖要殺掉士郎，這讓Saber感到很不滿。

「喂喂！說那什麼話呢你，」

聽不下去的Lancer也實體化，站在Saber身邊，「什麼叫對我們大家是好事？那個弱不禁風的小鬼甚至沒叫那隻金閃閃來跟我們打呢，殺一個對我們沒有任何戰鬥意願的人類算什麼英雄啊？」

面對兩人的指責，Archer卻一點都不感到愧疚，還理直氣壯地回答：「首先我要澄清，我本來就不是什麼英雄，所以也沒有身為英雄該有的驕傲。」

「你這個渾蛋……」

Lancer氣得都要拿出武器來跟對方打一架了，但Saber立刻伸手擋住了Lancer，並追問：「那麼，你要殺士郎的理由究竟是？」

Archer思考著什麼地沈默了幾秒後，才開口：「對了，你們兩個剛好都沒看到吧？那個小鬼可是用出了相當麻煩的東西啊，那股力量糟糕到不論他是站在哪一方又有無與我們戰鬥的意願，都應該儘早鏟除免得留下後患的程度，所以不管重來幾次，我都會向他射出那一箭的。」

「是嗎？那麼你說的麻煩的東西又是什麼？」Saber沒有完全接受對方的解釋，於是繼續問道。

「……」但Archer卻噤聲不回答。

「喂！怎麼突然就不說話了？你這傢伙果然是在說謊吧？」

面對Lancer的挑寡，Archer保持著一貫的冷淡態度，「我可沒有說謊，只是說了你們大概也不會相信，所以還不如不說。」

從腳部開始向上，Archer再度分裂成了靈子。

「這次算那個小鬼幸運逃過一劫，但下次我若再看見他使用那個力量，我一樣會再想辦法要殺死他，如果你們要阻止我，那就儘管來吧。」說完，Archer便消失了。

「嗤！真是個讓人不爽的傢伙……」Lancer真恨自己剛才怎麼沒趁對方完全靈體化前直接給他一槍，這樣至少還能給對方和他戰鬥的理由。

同樣對Archer敷衍的態度感到不滿，但Saber卻冷靜多了，她感覺出Archer的話中隱約透露著一些重要的訊息，加上他們從愛因茲貝倫城回來的路上，她聽見了伊莉雅這麼說道。

「奇怪？怎麼會沒有……」

「嗯？怎麼了，弄丟了什麼東西嗎？」切嗣問被她抱在懷中的女兒。

「沒有弄丟，是伊莉雅身體裡的靈魂沒有增加，Berserker的靈魂沒有被回收進來，為什麼會……難道是被搶走了？」

「搶走？」

可是接下來伊莉雅就不再說話了。雖然對方沒有直說那句「被搶走了」是什麼意思，但Saber總覺得那和Archer提到的「麻煩的東西」脫不了關係。

顯然，這場聖杯戰爭之中，還有著他們所不知道內幕存在著。

＊

深夜時分，士郎步下間桐家的地下室，即將開始的是他每天最討厭的事情。

因為吉爾伽美什的魔力，士郎的身體不適的情況總算是緩和了許多，但一想到那些魔力馬上就要成為蟲子的糧食，士郎對這座地下室的厭惡感又更加強烈了。

不想下去，不想讓那些東西拿走……那是王給我的……

士郎突然停住腳步，有些驚訝地望著站在門口的臟硯。

「今天不用去下去了。」臟硯說。

士郎的第一個反應還以為是自己聽錯了。他許過的願望從來都沒有實現過，怎麼可能突然就真的如他所願地可以不用去餵食蟲子了呢？

正如蘊含在其中的惡意，老人笑起來的模樣有種說不出的猙獰，「怎麼？以為我是在騙你嗎？老朽也不是個那麼無情的爺爺，既然你已經遵照約定開始成形了，給一點獎勵也是應該的吧。」

臟硯雖然說得像是要獎勵士郎，但是士郎可是一點都不覺得開心，光是臟硯沒有告訴他偽聖杯不具有回收Servant的靈魂這一點，他就知道對方只是把自己當成一個笑話看待。

而且他更在意的是，一直在監視著他的臟硯既然知道他已經成為了容器，那麼肯定也知道吉爾伽美什幫他補魔的事情。

啊、被毀掉了……

明明是為數不多能讓他感到開心的記憶，但只要扯上臟硯的陰謀，那時候感覺到的溫暖與感動便全數化成了泡沫，連一點救贖也不留給他。

空虛與渾沌再次充斥著士郎的內心，他還寧願下去讓蟲子們替他吃掉那段被汙染的美好。

「謝謝爺爺，那麼我回房間休息了。」

士郎隱忍著極大的失落感，向臟硯道謝後，轉身便要離開這個讓他打從心底感到噁心的地方。

「等等，把這個給戴上吧。」臟硯叫住他，並拿出一只綠色水滴狀的耳墜。

「……那是？」

「以備不時之需用的，隨著戰況的白熱化，這東西也許在關鍵時刻能派上用場。」

臟硯這段話有說幾乎是等於沒說，根本就聽不出來耳墜的實際用途，士郎也不覺得臟硯給他的東西真的能起什麼關鍵作用。

反正大概又是用來監視我行動的道具吧？

士郎心想，接過耳墜後直接戴上。

「你可要小心啊，那個英雄王可不是那麼好對付的英靈。」老人滿意地看他戴上耳墜，並且提醒。

「特別是要留意他跟那位騎士王的關係，別讓他被對方拐跑了。」

士郎身子一僵，極壞的預感告訴他不要去多想，但他還是忍不住開口問了。

「什麼……意思？」

「嗯？你不知道嗎？這麼說來我好像沒跟你提過呢。」

臟硯科科地低笑著，明顯是故意要賣關子釣起士郎的興趣。雖然知道這是陷阱，但是腦袋一片混亂的士郎根本就顧不了那麼多了。

「有話請直說。」他帶著催促意味地請求。

看出了士郎極細微的反應變化，老人很是滿意，便直接把那記重擊狠狠砸在士郎的心頭上。

「英雄王他啊，似乎很中意那位騎士王呢。」

「……有證據嗎？」士郎不自覺地加大了呼吸的起伏。

「嗯，有啊，老朽當年可是聽得一清二楚了，在那個聖杯降臨之地，英雄王高聲向騎士王說要她做他的妻子……」

夠了……

「現在想起來，一切都是有跡可循的吧？從在愛因茲貝倫城堡、那三位王者聚在一起把酒言歡的時候，他就已經看上那位女騎士了……」

夠了……拜託不要再說下去了……

「啊，對了，還有在未遠川上的那一戰，那時候英雄王也是被騎士王使出寶具時的模樣吸引了目光……」

閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴夠了給我閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴不要再說了閉嘴不要再說下去了不要再說下去了我不想聽我不想聽到……

「我明白了，我會多加注意的。」

和猛烈翻騰著負面情緒的內心完全不同，士郎表面上所表現出來的反應，僅僅只是語氣平淡的應聲而已，然後就走上樓去了。

即使對方已經離開了，老人詭異的笑聲依舊繼續迴盪在陰暗的空間了。雖然士郎想用冷淡的反應掩蓋他的動搖，但是名為靈魂之窗的雙眼是騙不了人的，彷彿被一層黑霧壟罩的眼神像是失去了身為人類的性情，同時也是士郎被負面情緒吞噬的證明。

雖然士郎超出臟硯期待的成為了容器，但距離完成卻還有一大段距離，甚至不一定會成功，若想要完成間桐家的偽聖杯，勢必需要讓士郎與聖杯內部的力量完全同化才行，而最快速有效的辦法，就是破壞士郎的精神，讓潛藏在聖杯裡的力量佔據士郎的意識，想要降生在這世界上的願望便會自動驅使士郎用自身去召喚聖杯。

很顯然的，有關吉爾伽美什的一切正是牽動士郎著感情變化的重要關鍵，士郎剛才極力想要隱瞞的反應就是最好的證明，只要臟硯緊抓住這一點，繼續挖掘、繼續挑撥，名為嫉妒的感情遲早會腐蝕掉士郎的內心的。

這樣的話，似乎得改變一下原定計畫了啊……

監督者違規參戰、第八位英靈的存在，還有偽聖杯的出現，已經混入了各種異常的這場聖杯戰爭，現在又將要再添入一項不確定的變數。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

系統提示：接下來的故事將強制進入HF線的劇情，請先確定心臟承受得住黑泥的侵蝕，以及尚未看過HF線故事的人確定自己不會介意被劇透劇情後，再繼續觀看這部作品


	21. Chapter 21

吉爾伽美什做了一個夢。是有關於士郎的夢。

正確來說，那其實並不是夢，而是記憶才對，透過夢境，吉爾伽美什看見了少年的過去。

一開始是他非常熟悉的景象，熾熱的高溫與橘紅的光幕籠罩在夜晚的城市上，各種東西燃燒的聲音作響，其中還包括了人們的痛苦尖叫，仿若地獄降臨在人間一般的可怕景象，那正是，第四次聖杯戰爭終結的那一晚。

火辣的刺痛感狠咬著全身的皮膚，但那不是吉爾伽美什自己的感覺，而是記憶的主人當時所經歷的一切傳遞到他的身上、使他更加身歷其境地體驗到對方的過去。

其實他大可以直接醒過來，就能結束掉這場令人不舒服的夢境，但或許是對少年的過去感到興趣，吉爾伽美什帶著看戲的心態，決定看看少年的過往能否帶給他什麼新奇的事物欣賞。

在夢中，他看見了一個渾身是傷的紅髮男孩步伐蹣跚地走在大火之中，試圖尋找能夠逃出這片烈火的出口。

「救命……」

忽然，他聽到有人在求救，男孩朝聲音的方向走去，結果找到的是在他幼小的心靈裡留下難以抹滅的可怕畫面。

有一個人，那人被火燒得全身焦黑，連他是男是女都分辨不出來了，同時一條從水泥牆中裸露出來的鋼筋貫穿了他的腹部，使那人被迫垂掛在那斷牆上無法逃脫，只能活活被大火燒死，只是那人現在還沒有完全斷氣，還逞著最後一口氣試圖尋求救助。

男孩被這駭人的一幕嚇哭了，沒辦法承受這種過於血腥的景象的他嚇得拔腿跑走，同時摀住雙耳試著讓自己不去聽見那人的求救聲，並且不斷地說著對不起向那人道歉。

他知道自己救不了那個人，就算救下來了那個人恐怕也活不了多久，但他連幫助對方得到解脫都做不到，那人周圍的火勢實在太大了，他靠近的話肯定也會被燒傷的，而且被燒得焦黑的人體對他這樣的孩子來說實在太過嚇人，要他正面直視未免太強人所難了，無力也無法伸出援手的男孩只能丟下那人在原地繼續受難，然後被龐大的愧疚感折磨著心靈，仿佛那火其實是燒在他的身上一般。

若不是男孩長得和士郎實在太過相似，也有著一雙銅金的瞳色，不然他實在很難把這位看起來健康的紅髮男孩與那位白髮的病弱少年聯想在一起，好奇男孩後來究竟又經歷了什麼事情的吉爾伽美什繼續觀看著夢境。

男孩在大火中跑著，急著尋找可以逃走的地方，突然，在他左方的一棟房子因為禁不起烈火的焚燒，整個塌了下來，來不及反應的少年就這麼被崩毀的建築殘骸掩埋了。

這大概是報應吧？

雖然被水泥石塊砸得痛得不得了，少年的反應卻是自嘲的苦笑。

因為我對他人見死不救，所以神才這樣懲罰我吧？

躺在倒塌的房屋下方，沉重的水泥塊壓在他身上，讓男孩想爬起來卻做不到，加上周圍的空氣幾乎快被大火燃盡，已經有些缺氧的男孩眼神逐漸朦朧渙散，只能躺在地上殘著僅存的氣息拼命掙扎著。

男孩右手伸向天空，在那夜裡有一顆黑色的太陽高掛，男孩沒看過那東西，也不知道那是什麼，只是像是在求救似地，希望那東西可以救他出來，從這火之地獄。

救命……

男孩已經喊不出聲音了。

我想活下去……

仿佛神聽見了他的求救，壓在男孩身上的重物突然被移開了，一個穿著黑西裝的男人找到了他。吉爾伽美什一眼就認出了男人的身份，他正是言峰過去十年來一直念念不忘的那個男人，也是十年前害他沒能得到聖杯的犯人。

男人發現男孩還有氣息，感動得都哭了，握住男孩的右手，不斷地說著太好了太好了。

而男孩看起來很困惑，似乎不明白男人為何既開心又難過，但，男孩還是揚起了笑容，對於被拯救、對於握住他的手的男人，一股莫名的激動加速跳躍著他的心。

突然，場景轉換，駭人的火光與悶熱的空氣消失了，取而代之的是黑暗與刺骨的冰冷，以及，男孩已經啞聲的哭嚎。

「不要！好痛！好痛！救我！拜託救救我……爺爺、小櫻、為什麼……」

那是一個任何人看了都會忍不住心臟揪緊的可怕畫面，成團蠕動的蟲子覆蓋在紅髮男孩赤裸的身軀上，仔細看的話還會發現男孩的下體遍佈著瘀青與紅痕，男孩對於鑽動在體內的蟲子感到很不舒服，難受得不停慘叫，想要爬上通往出口階梯逃走，但只要一動身體，蟲子就會鑽動得更厲害，同時也加大了對男孩身體的傷害，讓男孩只能繼續陷入在蟲堆之中。

透過男孩的視線，吉爾伽美什看到了階梯上站著兩個人，一個笑得很是滿意的駝背老人，以及一位表情冷漠的女孩，他們完全沒有要下去救男孩的意思，仿佛男孩的恐怖處境都與他們無關似地。

這樣慘無人道的虐待一直持續到老人用拐杖敲了地板，蟲子們像是得到了命令，然後才紛紛從男孩的身上散去，而老人連男孩的情況都不去查看，直接頭也不回地消失在階梯上。

但此時的男孩卻連爬上階梯的力氣都沒有了，失去靈性的雙眼默默綴著淚流，仿佛世上的一切都無法再觸動他的心靈，男孩的精神便是在這一刻開始毀壞的。

突然，一塊柔軟的布蓋上了他的身體，男孩抬頭，看見名叫櫻的女孩正跪坐他身旁，張著嘴巴，久久，好不容易才吐出一句話。

「對不起……」

那句話像是某種開關似地，本來面無表情的女孩，也緩緩流下了眼淚，低頭對男孩道歉。

「對不起……」

那瞬間，男孩就明白了，這個女孩能夠理解他的痛苦，因為他剛才經歷的虐待，女孩也體驗過。

而她的道歉，簡直就像是說，沒能讓他逃過這樣充滿絕望的遭遇而感到自責似的。

明明，那本來就不是她的錯。

這個女孩需要幫助。

男孩瞬間想到了火場裡的那具焦屍，那時候他沒辦法救下對方，是因為他的能力不足，而現在，他的眼前又出現一位需要得到幫助的人，簡直像是神給他的第二次機會一樣。

男孩知道自己這一次他絕對不能再逃避了，不然他一定會一輩子都只能活在罪惡感之中，他不想再體驗到那種什麼都做不了的無力感，那樣的話還不如讓他死在那場大火中來得好。

這一次……一定要拯救……

男孩伸出手，握住女孩的小手，輕輕搖頭表示他不介意。

沒有血緣的兄妹，從此有了連結，同時，一個小小的心願在男孩心中萌芽了。

我想救她……就像救了我的那個男人一樣的、拯救櫻。

男孩的心聲結束了夢境，吉爾伽美什睜開眼睛。

窗外的天色依舊昏暗無光，對於半夜被這樣噁心的夢喚醒，床上的人感到莫名火大，瞬間連睡意都沒了。

那就是少年拒絕得到解脫的理由。

少年從前是個什麼個性的人怕是無從得知了，那夜的大火已經將他原本的人格摧毀殆盡，他現在的一切都始於充滿命運轉折的那晚，沒能幫助到他人的遺憾成了他心中的陰影，更是形成他捨己為人到奮不顧身的扭曲想法。

然後，少女的道歉，僅僅只是一句道歉而已，便成了少年活下去的唯一動力，想幫助少女，也是為了讓自己不再重蹈覆轍，即使那是一條充滿刺人荊棘的道路，還會把他推入萬劫不復的深淵中，他卻也無所謂，依然決定要走上那條艱辛之路，所以他才選擇了自己的死亡，所以他才拒絕了讓他殺死自己。

但那也已經，不能算是活著了。

沒有己身的慾望、不求回報的付出、把別人的幸福當作是自己的幸福，不論是願望還是活著的目的，沒有一樣是屬於少年自己的東西，他只是從別人身上尋找能夠填補自己空缺的人格的要素罷了。

活得如此空虛，又過得如此痛苦，明明早就已經撐不下去了，卻也無在再退縮回頭，只能硬著頭皮繼續走下去，直到走到屬於他的終點之前都不能停下腳步。

始終看不慣少年那種犧牲自我的聖人精神，特別是在終於搞清楚少年想要代替妹妹成為容器的理由後，吉爾伽美什更是對他凡事都以他人為優先的模樣感到難以忍受。

果然，那時候就應該直接殺了那個雜種的。

因為只有死亡，才能幫助已經壞掉的少年從過於沉重的生命裡解脫出來。

帶著煩躁的情緒，吉爾伽美什翻過身，試著讓自己繼續入睡。

＊

士郎做了一個夢，那是一個詭異且恐怖的夢。

夢中，他走在夜晚的街上，不知道自己為何會在這裡，也不知道自己要去哪裡，他甚至無法控制自己要走的方向，只是漫無目的地遊走在無人的街道裡。

那感覺很怪異，像是身體被人操控了似地只能被迫四處走動，卻也讓他感到很輕鬆，因為此刻他有如脫胎換骨般，平時糾纏著他的胸悶與無力感突然都消失不見了，身體輕盈得彷彿回到了他還十分健康的時候，順暢的呼吸、充盈的活力，還有沒有任何煩惱擾亂他的心情，這些都是令他相當懷念的感覺。

他得說，他挺喜歡這個夢境的。

直到背後突然有人叫住了他。

「喂！都這麼晚了，你還在街上做什麼！」

士郎回頭，叫住他的人是一名警察，對方應該是在巡邏的途中發現了他。

士郎想開口說點什麼，卻察覺自己無法說話，取而代之的是，一個不應該出現在這時的慾望。

進食的慾望。

我要開動囉。

一個不是他的聲音響起。

一片鮮紅突然注滿了他的視線，夢境裡的景象只剩下整面的血色。

由於那個畫面的來得太過突然也太過震撼，嚇得把士郎的意識從夢中瞬間拉回了現實，他睜開眼睛，坐起身子，驚嚇的冷汗浸濕了他的衣物。

惡夢……嗎？

他的雙手止不住地微微發抖，久久無法停止，血腥的夢境引起他的身體不適，讓他感到難受想吐。

他很少會做夢，更是從來沒做過如此駭人卻又真實的夢境，士郎完全不明白自己怎麼會做這樣的夢。

該不會是什麼不好的預兆吧……

士郎躺回床上，安慰自己那只是個夢而已，然後花了一點時間，才平穩下自己凌亂劇烈的呼吸節奏。


	22. Chapter 22

早晨，廚房裡飄散著讓人飢腸轆轆的香氣，雖然少了妹妹的幫忙得多花些時間，但士郎依然能夠獨自應付全家人的早餐。

當他分裝好煎鮭魚並準備呈上桌時，發現吉爾伽美什也起床了，同時也察覺到了圍繞在對方周圍的情緒低氣壓，再仔細一看，那雙瞳中的紅色變得有些黯淡，似乎很沒有精神的樣子。

昨晚沒睡好嗎？

雖然關心對方，士郎還是不敢直接開口詢問，縱使他們有過肉體的關係，但不表示他們關係變好了，他也很清楚自己絕不能搞錯他們之間的距離，因此最多只有說了一聲早安，然後為對方端上早餐。

正如士郎所猜測的，吉爾伽美什昨晚被士郎的記憶弄醒之後就一直睡得不太安穩，反覆地醒了又睡睡了又醒，讓他煩躁地最後乾脆不睡了，拿出手機玩遊戲直到天亮為止，因此現在的吉爾伽美什正處於情緒的低氣壓狀態。

沒有睡飽已經讓他的心情夠差了，沒想到在士郎為他端上早餐的剎那，一股濃厚的氣味又將他的怒氣帶了起來。

「雜種！你昨晚幹了什麼事情嗎！」吉爾伽美什語氣毫不掩飾地表現出他的怒意。

「呃？」

士郎僵住全身，被吉爾伽美什生氣的模樣嚇愣了。

昨晚……昨天晚上的話，士郎記得最清楚的事情就是臟硯的話了。

英雄王他啊，似乎很中意那位騎士王呢。

「沒有做什麼啊，就和平常一樣複習完功課就去睡覺了，怎麼了嗎？」

已經很習慣掩蓋自己的真心話的士郎熟練地演出了不懂對方為何突然這麼問的困惑反應。如果是別人還會被他的精湛演技騙過，但吉爾伽美什的洞察力可不一般，他一眼就看出士郎在說謊了。

至於證據，便是那股變濃了的黑泥氣味。

因為體內埋入了聖杯碎片的關係，士郎跟櫻的身上都沾染了聖杯內容物的味道，但由於那股味道極淡，也只有沐浴過黑泥的吉爾伽美什才辨別得出來，因此外人很難察覺，這也就是為什麼吉爾伽美什會知道兄妹倆是偽聖杯的緣故。

本來是薄淡得近乎於無的味道，甚至是能讓吉爾伽美什直接忽視的程度，卻不知為何在一個晚上過後突然變得濃郁了，唯一的可能性就是士郎和大聖杯的聯繫大幅增強了。

但聯繫不可能無緣無故就增強，就連他昨天幫剛吞噬掉Berserker的士郎補魔時黑泥的味道都沒這麼重，士郎肯定做了什麼或遇到了什麼事情，才加速了他與聖杯的同化。

雖然知道對方在說謊，但吉爾伽美什也沒有戳破他的謊話，只是繼續維持沉默的怒氣吃著早飯，這卻也苦了士郎，知道對方在生自己的氣的士郎一舉一動都戰戰兢兢的，根本就沒辦法好好享用早餐。

然後就像昨天早上的場景重新上演，一向不看氣氛說話的慎二再次闖入了沈默的廚房，完全沒注意到兩人之間的尷尬氛圍，直接就是對吉爾伽美什嚷道。

「喂！吉爾伽美什，你也該給我解釋一下昨天的事情了吧！那個抓走Berserker的黑色觸手到底什麼鬼東西啊？還有不是要拿到聖杯的核嗎？把那個小女孩放走了那我們要怎麼召喚聖杯啊？」

雖然吉爾伽美什心情正差，卻也沒有因為慎二的無禮而動怒，最多只有哼了一聲，語氣冷淡地把這個問題丟給士郎：「那個觸手究竟是什麼，你何不去問弄出那東西的人呢？」

赤紅的目光燒向坐在他對面的那人，意指士郎就是喚出了黑色觸手的人。

慎二有些不敢相信地把視線轉向士郎，「真的假的？那鬼東西是你弄出來的？喂！回答我啊士郎！」

知道吉爾伽美什是故意要刁難他的，但士郎也不慌張，好好地嚼碎吞下嘴裡的食物後，才開口回答，但回答的卻是和問題毫不相關的內容。

「慎二，今晚去柳洞寺那裡解決Caster吧。」

士郎很少大聲說話，這句話也是，他只是以平常說話的音量和沒帶什麼情緒的語調說著，但整句話呈現出來的卻是莫名的魄力，仿佛那不是一個提議，而是對對方的命令一般，完全容不得對方拒絕。

「呃？等等！為什麼突然……是說先回答我剛才的問題啊！那個觸手到底是什麼啦！還有聖杯的核……」

「還在說那個啊慎二，實話告訴你吧，那個核已經不重要了，讓給遠坂也沒關係，反正現在只要將其他陣營逐一鏟除，勝利的依然會是我們，所以別再那邊囉哩八嗦的了，再不吃早餐上學就要遲到了喔。」

說完，士郎又繼續吃著他的早飯，並且不再回答慎二的其他問題了。

從來沒有被士郎頂撞過的慎二對他的異樣很是吃驚，如果是以前他一定會出手教訓士郎對他的無禮態度，但是現在士郎給他感覺卻是最好先別和他槓上，仿佛惹惱對方的話遭殃的就會是自己似的，這讓慎二很是氣惱，卻也沒輒地只好乖乖閉嘴坐下來吃早飯。

整個早餐時間，士郎都故意去無視對面投來的怒視，反正他本來就不清楚自己做了什麼惹對方生氣的，也不知道該怎麼做才能讓對方心情好一點，乾脆就默默承受下來，反正他也已經習慣給人他出氣用的沙包了。

幸好，用完早膳後士郎就要出門去上學了，讓他可以暫時躲避面對吉爾伽美什，只希望等他回家後對方的怒氣也已經消了。

＊

幾乎是與吉爾伽美什同一時間，還有另一人也注意到了士郎的異樣，但那人卻是遠在新都的言峰。

一大清早他就得到了消息，凌晨時分深山町發生了一起襲警事件，被害的警察經過搶救之後總算是撿回一命，但仍處於昏迷不醒的狀態，因此還無法問出詳細的案情。

被害人的左手臂上有著大面積的撕扯與疑似是咬痕的傷口，像是要把人活活攪碎似地，並且有一部分的肉塊莫名其妙的失蹤了，因此警方初步判定這是一起大型動物襲擊事件，但這看在言峰眼中卻不然，畢竟任何發生在聖杯戰爭期間的離奇事件，實在讓人無法不去與聖杯戰爭做聯想。

他覺得有趣，卻也很頭痛，光是處理Caster在新都引發的昏迷事件就讓他夠忙的了，但他也因此清楚這起襲警案件的兇手不是Caster，至少Caster從來沒把人咬傷過，犯人肯定另有其人。

但會是誰呢？撇去他自己、已經退場的Servant和排除嫌疑的Caster陣營，切嗣和凜也都不是會做出襲擊與聖杯戰爭無關之人的人，至於吉爾伽美什……他太了解對方了，縱使那人打算用聖杯肅清人類，卻也不會做出無謂的殺生行為。

所以真如警方所猜測的，這只是一起和聖杯戰爭無關的案件嗎？答案是錯，因為還有一個人，他從聖杯戰爭開始後就一直躲在暗處，讓自己看起來像個局外人，在戰場外潛伏著、觀察著，不讓任何人察覺到他的存在。

這個人正是間桐士郎，襲擊警察的犯人也只可能是他了，但正確來說，應該是通過他才得以來到這個世界上的那股力量，才是傷害警察的兇手，士郎只不過是一個媒介而已。

但不論如何，士郎都和這起案件脫不了責任，畢竟那股來自聖杯內部的惡意之力是因為他才能出現在這個世上的，士郎和重傷警察的力量，已經是不可分割的關係了。

這也是讓言峰感到有趣的原因，因為就連吉爾伽美什都不看好士郎能夠成功成為聖杯，但現在看起來他真是錯得離譜，和作為容器的素質或肉體的強弱無關，正因為有著那種可說是異常的目的與執著，所以少年才會被聖杯內部的力量看上，比起真品的伊莉雅或品質更好的櫻，士郎才是最有可能成為聖杯的人選。

士郎是聖杯容器的事情，切嗣跟凜都還沒有發現，而言峰也不打算要主動告訴他們，而且若是有需要的話，他會很樂意為安哥拉曼紐的誕生向士郎提供任何協助。

在那之前，你可要努力撐到最後啊，少年。

縱使那個祝福最終導向的結果是惡魔的降世，言峰依然為少年向神祈禱著。


	23. Chapter 23

櫻搬去遠坂家住的這幾天，兄妹倆都只有在學校才能見到面，午休時間是他們僅有能夠交流的時候，而他們聊著的話題，都是分居的這幾天各自的生活瑣事。

「那位Archer先生都有監督著衛宮先生的進食狀況，而且也會像哥哥一樣地把紅蘿蔔切碎混進漢堡排裡，所以衛宮先生也有均衡攝取蔬菜喔，請哥哥不用擔心。」

「啊，那真是太好了呢，那位叫Archer的人感覺挺可靠的啊。」

「嗯，他的廚藝也很厲害喔，幾乎什麼料理都會做，上次他還教我蔬菜雕花的技巧呢，真的很讓人吃驚啊，沒想到英靈也會做一般人的家務事呢。」

「那是當然的吧，就算是英靈，他們生前也是人類啊，當然還是得做家事的吧？」

士郎開玩笑道，把櫻逗得都笑了。

從櫻的描述聽來．在他不在的這段期間，衛宮家似乎變得熱鬧了許多，雖然他也十分懷念那座老舊卻讓人感到溫暖的日式住宅，但現在的他不是適合前往那裡的身份，讓他多少感到有些寂寞，不過現在只要一談起衛宮家的晚餐時間，櫻的嘴角總是揚起的，就讓士郎的心裡得到了安慰。

太好了，櫻在那裡過得很開心呢。

僅只是那個笑容，看到櫻笑的樣子，士郎就覺得滿足了，也確信當初堅持要讓櫻搬出家裡的決定是正確的。

但是還不夠，櫻只是「暫時」搬出去而已，等聖杯戰爭結束她還是得回到間桐家，櫻肯定也是清楚這一點，所以即使感到快樂，卻依然拘謹得不敢太過融入。

這不符合士郎的期望，讓櫻「永遠都不用再回去間桐家」，那才是他最終的目的，這就像把從籠子裡飛出去的鳥兒再次抓回籠中一樣殘忍，已經體驗過自由滋味的小鳥最終只會在懷念著無拘展翅感覺的遺憾中死去，所以他要做的就是破壞鳥籠，這樣就再也沒有能夠關住櫻的牢籠了。

我能做到的，現在的我，就能做到！

那並非沒來由的自信，在親眼見識了黑影的力量後，士郎便知道只要他想這麼做，現在的他隨時可以將那棟讓人噁心的洋房破壞殆盡，但是時機尚未成熟，他還得再耐心等一等……

也許是午休時間快結束的關係，櫻突然換了個話題，提了一個她從午餐開始就一直很想問的問題。

「哥哥，你昨天有去什麼地方嗎？」

櫻突然的問題讓士郎錯愕得有些反應不及。

「呃？為什麼忽然這麼問？」

櫻的表情瞬間罩上了一層憂愁，「昨天姐姐匆忙地就出門去了，到了很晚才回來，而且衣服也弄得髒兮兮的……你們該不會……」

士郎立刻就聽懂了，「啊，放心，我們沒有戰鬥啦，戰鬥在遠坂抵達之前就已經結……」

不小心說溜嘴的士郎立刻住嘴，但來不及了，櫻都聽到了。

「果然還是有戰鬥嗎……」

「沒、沒事的，你看，我現在不是還好好的嗎……」

士郎急著想安撫對方的擔憂，但再也無法逞強的櫻傾下頭，說話的聲音變得輕細，雙手也壓抑不住地顫抖了起來，向唯一會幫她分擔痛苦的家人傾訴：「我一直都感到很不安，每次只要姐姐晚歸或突然出門，我就會忍不住擔心她是不是遇到敵人或是要去跟誰戰鬥，然後想到你們可能會變成敵人，我便開始害怕哥哥會不會遇到危險，我好怕哥哥你會受傷，但接著我就覺得自己好自私，明明就是因為不喜歡紛爭才不想參與聖杯戰爭的，那我又怎麼可以以外人的身份試圖介入？又為何只有我可以置身事外？每次只要這麼想，我就覺得自己不應該繼續待在姐姐家，我應該要回去、跟哥哥站在一起才對……」

「不對，不是那樣的喔，櫻。」

士郎的手蓋上了櫻顫抖的雙手，替她壓制住了輕顫的反應，表情與聲音都維持著一貫的柔和。

「正因為櫻是如此溫柔，不想要讓任何人受到傷害，所以才拒絕參加聖杯戰爭的不是嗎？這樣的話櫻當然比誰都有資格可以去關心聖杯戰爭的事情，因為妳是真的在乎大家的生命的啊。」

「雖然還是無法改變有人會受傷的事實，但是櫻已經很努力了，櫻的努力我也都看見了，那麼為了報答櫻的溫柔，就換我來幫妳去做妳不想做的事情吧，妳就當作是放鬆心情，繼續待在遠坂那裡也沒關係喔，等聖杯戰爭結束後再回來吧，那些爭鬥很快就要結束了，等結束之後，再換妳教我蔬菜雕花吧。」

士郎溫暖的話語沁入了櫻被烏雲籠罩的心底，為少女有些心冷的內心世界帶來了溫度，淚水浸濕了眼眶，是因為感動，還有內疚。

「對不起，都怪我太懦弱了……」

「沒那回事啦，想要背負住大家的生命的妳其實才是最堅強的啊，如果是為了幫助這樣的櫻，我也會努力完成我的職責的。」

「職責？」

士郎只是微笑，沒有回答櫻他所謂的職責究竟是指什麼，又再一次地安慰櫻道。

「沒事的，一切都會沒事的，櫻。」

櫻愣住了，她也是從這時候開始注意到士郎的變化。從聖杯戰爭開始之前，士郎就不斷用這句話催眠著他們，希望能讓處在困境中的他們感覺好受一點，因此那句話總是帶著無可奈何的嘆息。

但是同樣的一句話，現在的士郎卻是用一副無比自信的語氣說著，仿佛聖杯戰爭已經勝券在握了一般。

不對勁，哥哥是不是遇上什麼事情了？

很是擔心的櫻於是又問道：「哥哥，真的沒問題嗎？你不會受傷吧？如果你需要的話我可以……」

「真的沒問題。」

士郎的聲音裡沒有參雜猶疑，但過於信心堅定的語氣反而才顯露出他的異常。

「那位王，可是很強的喔，王是絕對不會輸的，所以我也不會受傷的，儘管放心吧。」

王？

聽到士郎如此稱呼那位金色的英靈時，櫻很是驚訝。在她搬去遠坂家前，士郎明明是對那位金色的英靈如此警惕戒備，也是因為那人的出現士郎才希望她可以先暫時離開家裡，但現在的士郎卻明顯的對對方抱著強烈的好感，不然也不會稱呼對方為王了吧？如此巨大的態度轉變讓櫻更加確信士郎在她不在家的這段時間裡肯定遇上一些事情了。

不能再假裝和自己沒關係了，至少為了哥哥，我也得做點什麼才行。

少女表面上附和著哥哥的話，但已經偷偷在心裡下定決心，要為了她的家人開始涉入聖杯戰爭的事情。

＊

凜的手機鈴聲已經響了快一分鐘了，但她還在盯著螢幕試著搞懂到底要如何接通電話。

最終看不下去的Archer一邊強忍憋笑，一邊幫她播通電話，凜才終於可以和電話另一頭的切嗣說上話。

「衛宮先生嗎？抱歉拖了這麼久才接電話。」凜第一句就先道歉道。

『沒關係。』知道對方是電器白痴的切嗣已經很習慣打電話給她時要等上一分多鐘對方才會回應的情況了。

「你已經查出來了嗎？」凜問。

『啊，我人正在案發現場，也在這裡測出了魔力的反應，看來襲擊那位警察的兇手應該也和聖杯戰爭有關……』

早上的報紙及新聞都有襲警事件的報導，自然是馬上引起了兩位Master的注意，切嗣也馬上帶著Saber出門進行調查。

『不過，我認為犯人應該不是Caster。』切嗣突然又補上了這麼一句。

「你確定？」

『啊，我剛看過醫院的診斷報告，那個警察的左手幾乎被絞斷了，只能被迫截肢，但這個犯案手法明顯和只吸取人類靈魂的Caster不同，我不認為那個魔女會突然發狂胡亂虐殺人類……而且，我所探測到的魔力痕跡也很奇怪，雖然循線找到了源頭，但卻像是突然之間就出現在街上的，也查不出是否是有人從遠端操控了什麼去襲擊人，痕跡最後就消逝在警察被攻擊的地方，同樣也沒探測到魔力的去向。』

凜皺起眉頭，「簡直就像憑空出現又突然消失的一樣啊……但這不可能啊，不管是多厲害的魔術師，只要有使用魔術就一定會留下魔力的痕跡，不可能完全找不到……還是說，襲擊警察的根本就不是魔術師呢？」

『妳是想說Servant嗎？如果是Assassin的話的確有可能做到，但是這次的Assassin可是完全沒辦法離開那座山門啊，目前殘存的從者也沒有任何一人能夠辦到那樣的程度……只怕，是有聖杯戰爭以外的東西混進來了。』

「聖杯戰爭以外的東西？」

電話那頭又是沉默了一會，才再開口：『我再去查一查有沒有什麼漏掉的線索，總之這個犯人可能比Caster還危險，有狀況就馬上聯絡我，也別讓Archer離開妳太遠。』

「那原本預定在今晚的計劃呢？」

『柳洞寺嗎？照常進行，如果襲擊警察的犯人真的不是Caster，就表示我們又多了一個敵人要對付，那麼最好趁他們接觸並結盟之前搶先解決掉一方，不然之後情況只會越來越棘手而已。』

「明白了，衛宮先生你自己也要小心啊。」

掛掉電話後，凜看向走廊的窗戶外，隔著一個中庭距離的對面就是士郎的教室，從凜站著的地方便能看見教室裡正坐在一起吃午餐的間桐兄妹，而凜的視線全落在那位白髮少年身上。

應該……不可能吧？

想起了昨天在愛因茲貝倫城堡的事情，凜簡直有上百個問題想要揪住那位少年問個仔細，但就算問了對方肯定也只會迴避回答，這讓凜很煩惱到底要不要現在就衝到對面的教室裡做突襲盤問。

昨天的事也就算了，拜託你千萬也跟襲警的案件有關啊，不然就是要害櫻傷心，我也只能選擇殺你了。


	24. Chapter 24

沉浸在夜色中的古老寺院總是安靜得近乎冷清，尤其是在這冬日的夜晚，無人進出更是使得此地缺少了人氣，若不是那條通往古寺入口的階梯打掃得連一片落葉都沒有，不然恐怕會被人誤以為這裡已經荒廢了吧？

但是今晚，難得的有一組客人造訪了。

比起凹凸不平還有些陡峭的原始山路，柳洞寺前特別整修鋪平過的石磚階梯走起來要輕鬆多了，因此士沒有像昨天那樣走得氣喘吁吁，不過慎二還是一樣不斷催促他走快一點。

至於吉爾伽美什，對方根本就不想理會他，從他放學回家後他們一句對話都沒有，顯然吉爾伽美什還在生氣，現在也是，他也沒有像在愛因茲貝倫城外時那樣回頭等他，老早就已經走到入口處的山門前並且拿出手機在玩遊戲了。

他們的關係沒有因為昨天的事情而有任何改變，士郎很清楚這一點，但也許這才是最好的，如果說會因此期待對方對自己的態度有所轉變，這種想法才叫做天真。

而且要是認真的話，會覺得困擾的人其實是我才對啊，就這樣一直保持距離吧……

士郎雖然表現出不在乎的樣子，卻也只有他才感覺得到心裡深處那股難以言喻的落寞，但士郎還是選擇忽視自己真實的感受。

什麼都別去想，現在重要的是回收Servant的靈魂才對……

好不容易走到了山門，吉爾伽美什也不給他喘口氣的時間，收起手機轉身便走入寺院內，士郎只能勉強自己繼續快步跟上。

『嗯……』

眼角瞄到突然出現的黑影，士郎停下腳步，看著名為安哥拉的影子在山門前後繞來繞去。

怎麼了？

士郎沒開口問，但影子知道他想說什麼，於是直接道。

『原本在這裡的Servant不見了……好奇怪啊，應該要在這裡的啊。』

啊，這麼說起來……

經過安哥拉的提醒，士郎這才察覺到，這座寺院未免也太過安靜了，就算是晚上的寺廟，住在此處的僧侶們活動時應該也會發出聲響才對，但這裡現在除了寒風摩挲著樹林枝葉的沙沙聲外就沒有別的聲音了

不只如此，好歹這裡也是敵人的據點，他們前來此地，敵人不可能完全不出來阻止迎戰，但他們卻一路順利地走進寺院內。

難道是陷阱？

士郎立刻繃緊神經，警戒地感應著四周。

『小心喔士郎，情況似乎有點脫離預期了啊，有需要的話隨時跟可以借用我的力量喔。』安哥拉一邊呵笑一邊警告他，簡直像是在期待事情會最壞的方向發展一樣。

已經很習慣安哥拉的惡趣味的士郎沒有回話，不過必要的時候，他也會直接使用黑影的能力。

「哇啊！」不遠處傳來了慎二的尖叫聲，士郎趕緊趕了過去。

「怎麼……唔！」

在一處走廊上及旁邊的庭院裡，三名穿著袈裟的僧侶躺倒在地上。

「不、不會吧？死了？」膽小的慎二立刻退到一旁不敢靠過去。

至於英雄王……只是一臉毫不在乎地站在原地，既不擔憂也不同情，彷彿這裡發生的事情和他無關似地。

沒辦法，士郎只好鼓起勇氣走到其中一位僧侶身邊，檢查對方的氣息，那人的呼吸起伏正常，只是沒了意識，怎麼樣都叫不醒。

其他兩人……不，他們又在寺院裡繞了一下，住在這裡的五十多位僧侶同樣都陷入了原因不明的昏睡，而且從他們倒下的位置及手中拿著的東西看來，這些人原本都在做著各自的事情，然後在毫無防備的情況下在同一時間一起睡著了。

至於他們睡著的原因，士郎只能想到Caster了。

但這同樣也沒道理，柳洞寺是Caster的據點，就算需要吸取魔力也不應該對寺院裡的人出手，整座寺廟的僧侶同時陷入昏迷只會引起不必要的矚目，還會招來其他陣營的攻擊，他不明白Caster為何要這麼做。

難道是遇上了什麼逼得她得這麼做的事情……

忽然撲鼻而來的血腥味讓士郎猛然一震，循著味道朝著寺院的中心走去。

正殿裡，在那燈火全都熄滅的陰暗之中，遍及滿地的血泊害士郎倒抽一氣，沐在血浴中的男人倒在地上，胸口被貫穿出一個大洞，不用特意檢查就知道那個男人已經死了。

但最讓他訝異的是，那個男人是他認識的人。

「葛木老師？」

雖然有聽一成說過葛木老師借住在柳洞寺的事情，但他沒想到會在這裡看到葛木老師的屍體……不，或許更該疑惑的是，為什麼整個寺院的人都陷入昏迷，卻只有葛木老師是被殺害了呢？

莫非，葛木老師也是Master？

但他沒有驚訝太久，他隨即注意到站在屍體旁的女人，那女人也全身是血，但不是她自己的血，看起來更像是被潑濺上去的，而且女人手裡還拿著一把滴著鮮血的短刀，殺害男人的兇手是誰一目瞭然。

士郎對這一幕只感覺到怪異，他知道女人就是Caster，雖然尚未知曉Caster殺害葛木的原因，但此刻朦朧著她雙眼的，是士郎最熟悉不過的情感。

錯愕、空洞，還有絕望。

如果她和葛木是敵人，為何要為敵人的死感到難過？但如果他們不是敵人，而是Master與Servant，那士郎就更不明白Caster為什麼要殺了自己的Master。

這時才走過來的慎二被鮮血與屍體的畫面嚇得跌坐在地上，也是他的驚叫聲把Caster從恍神中喚醒過來。

「你們……」

士郎緊張地退後一步，他感覺出對方手中的短刀似乎有著不尋常的力量，還不知道Caster有什麼能力的他警戒地看著對方。

「葛木老師是妳的Master嗎？妳殺掉了妳的Master？」士郎提問。

Caster身體怔了一下，突然像陷入瘋狂似地大笑了起來。

「你說我，殺掉了宗一郎大人？哈哈哈哈哈！啊，也好啊，就當作真的是這麼回事吧。」

不對，明顯不對。

Caster像是承認又是否認，讓人完全聽不懂到底是不是她下的手，但只有士郎才聽得出來，此刻的Caster其實是用那沒有泣聲的痛哭聲音，帶著心死的絕望去承接了殺害Master的罪名。

雖然還是猜不出詳細情況，但士郎知道，Caster絕對不是出自自己的意願才殺掉Master的，否則也不會為那人的死感到如此傷心痛苦吧？

Caster收起她的短刀，揚起右手對著他們，空氣中的魔力開始向她手中聚集。

「雖然不知道你們是哪個陣營的，不過真是礙眼啊，你們就一起消失吧！」

意識到底對方要發動攻擊的士郎連忙向旁邊閃躲，接著爆炸在他背後炸了開來。若不是Caster還沒從Master死亡的打擊中振作過來，他肯定是閃不過這一擊的。

同樣差一點就要被魔砲集中的慎二尖叫，向站在他背後的英雄王命令道：「喂！吉爾伽美什！不要只是站在那邊，快點把那個女人幹掉啊！」

吉爾伽美什哼了一聲，一口回絕：「本王拒絕。」

「蛤？」慎二傻住了地張大眼睛，「你在說什麼蠢話啊！我要被殺了耶，你身為我的從者理應當要保護我才對吧？」

「你才是別搞錯了慎二，本王來這裡只是為了看某個蠢貨會死得多悽慘而已，可沒有多餘的閒情逸致去制裁其他的雜種。」

妖紅的蛇瞳融合了空氣中的鮮血腥味，仿佛死亡伴隨著他的視線而來，讓對上那雙眼睛的士郎身體不禁一顫。

「本王可從來沒答應過要來裁決Caster，自然也不會出手，既然是自己提出來的方案，就自己想辦法解決吧。」

吉爾伽美什背靠在走廊的柱子上，兩手環抱在胸前，用他的動作再次強調自己絕不出手相助，這讓慎二簡直氣炸了。

「喂！都什麼時候了還在說那種任性話！要是我不小心死掉了的話怎麼辦啊……」

「我明白了，那就請您在旁邊看著吧，Caster我會自己解決的。」

相較於慎二的慌張，士郎倒是顯得冷靜，拍了拍沾在浴衣上的塵土後站了起來，正面面對Caster。

Caster則是對這像是在鬧內鬨的對話發笑，「哈！連你的Servant都不肯幫你了，你以為以一個人類的身份能夠打得過英靈嗎？別開玩笑了！」

魔力再次朝Caster匯集，這次Caster在她身後做出了十多個蓄勢待發的魔力砲，憑人類的能力是不可能完全閃躲過這些射擊的。

但士郎也不打算要躲避，他也向前伸出手臂，打算要召喚出黑影來擋下砲擊，然後再一口吞噬Caster。

突然，士郎的指尖傳來輕微的痛覺，他縮回手一看，發現中指的指腹多了一道細長的切痕，一顆色澤鮮艷的血珠慢慢地漲大。

奇怪？怎麼會突然……

「到底為止了，間桐士郎。」

距離他們不遠處，一抹紅色的身影突然現身，Archer將一把長劍架在弓上，對準著士郎。

「你是……遠坂的……」

「如果你還打算要使用那個力量的話，我會立刻射穿你的頭的。」Archer的語氣認真得完全不像是在開玩笑。

士郎驚訝地睜大雙眼。那個力量……他知道黑影的事情？

「喔？二對一了啊，你該怎麼辦呢少年？還有自信可以說出你會解決的那種自大的話嗎？」

Caster尖細的聲音呵笑，並沒有因為Archer的出現而打算放過士郎。

但Archer接著就對Caster冷言道：「妳可別誤會了，Caster，算是給妳一個忠告，趁現在還能逃的時候趕快逃吧，不然待會可是有人要來找妳算帳了啊。」

Caster一愣，馬上就感應到寺院裡還有其他的Servant存在。

「嗤……」

敵方人數對她壓倒性得不利，況且她還要找出害死她Master的兇手，當然是不能死在這裡了，於是Caster接受了Archer的好意，望了地上的屍體一眼後，接著轉身逃走。

士郎對此當然感到很不滿，他差一點就能回收到第二個Servant的靈魂了，卻被Archer這樣一攪局，害他又得重新來過了。

「你……打算要殺了我嗎？」

面對瞄準自己的箭矢，士郎卻一點都不感到害怕，還大膽地直接質問Archer。

「啊，本來以為這樣的你沒有我出手的必要了，但沒想到你居然會去使用那種力量，簡直比某個笨蛋還要蠢得無藥可救！就當作是我對你的同情吧，現在就給我放棄那個力量，不然我就只能殺了你了。」

士郎當然不可能因為Archer這麼說就真的捨棄黑影的力量。他瞥了一眼站在一旁的吉爾伽美什，那人完全沒有要出手干預的意思，真的就像他剛才說的只是來看自己會怎麼死去，所以他也別指望對方會突然良心發現來幫他了。

結果他能依靠的，還是只有自己了啊。

「安里，」士郎小聲地說，「如果要把Archer完全吞噬，大概需要多少時間？」

『嗯，因為吞食的技巧還不是很熟練的緣故，最快也要三秒吧？不過這都夠他殺掉你好幾次了啊……怎麼辦呢士郎，這難道就是人類所說的山窮水盡的局面嗎？』

安哥拉雖然用擔心的口吻回答，卻一邊說一邊哈哈大笑，好像一點都不害怕士郎真的會死在這裡一樣。

不過聽到安哥拉笑得這麼開心，士郎也像是得到信心般地確定了，他是不會在這裡被Archer殺死的。

「好吧，那就直接吃了他吧。」

黑影的笑聲赫然停止，聲音多了些許震驚，『你認真的？士郎，你可能會被他的劍射死喔？』

「反正最多就是致命傷而已吧？而且你也不會讓我就這麼死掉不是嗎？重新尋找容器可是很麻煩的啊。」

黑影晃了一下，顯然對士郎這段發言感到出乎意料，漆黑的臉部咧開一弧過於上揚的笑，笑得很是開心。

『「致命傷而已」？哈哈哈！你果然很有趣啊士郎，確定了呢，只有你才適合當聖杯的容器啊，好啊，那我就幫你吧，但你可別在我幫你治療之前就斷氣了喔。』

「你才是要給我吃快一點啊。」

決定進行他的瘋狂計劃的少年也露出和黑影相似的嘴型，用那雙被惡意渲染的眼神看著Archer。

這個小鬼……

知道對方打算與他硬槓的Archer，只能選擇射出弦上的劍了。

「Archer！你這是在做什麼！」

先去處理昏睡中僧侶們的切嗣和凜這時才趕到正殿，卻看到Archer試圖要殺掉士郎。

因為凜的出聲喝止，Archer的注意力有一瞬間被轉移了，而士郎也沒放過這個機會，轉身立刻逃走。

「可惡！」

Archer連忙重新瞄準，但射出的攻擊卻被Saber擋了下來。

本來想趁著Saber接下射擊的空檔衝過去追擊士郎的，但Saber的反應很快，彈開攻擊後馬上把劍揮向Archer，逼得Archer只能投影出黑白雙刀來擋下攻擊。

那是……

一邊逃跑一邊回頭的士郎看見了Archer手中的那對短刀，一股違和感突然而生，但他沒時間可以去糾結那怪異的感覺從何而來，只是加快腳步地循著Caster逃走的方向跑去。


	25. Chapter 25

Caster逃進了後山，夜晚的樹林是她最好的掩護，但對士郎來說卻不成問題，他揮開浴衣的兩袖，放出了數十隻間桐家的視蟲。

「找出她！」

士郎下令，蟲子們立刻向四周飛散開來。

但士郎依舊沒有停止奔跑，因為也不知道Archer什麼時候還會再追上來，哪怕只有一步也好，他現在最好盡可能地與對方拉開距離。

跑了一段距離後，放出去的其中一隻視蟲找到了Caster，就在士郎前方約五百公尺的地方，失去Master的Caster似乎是為了節省魔力，雖然發現了視蟲的存在，卻也沒有將蟲子擊落。

這樣正好。

士郎停止奔跑，站定腳步，在視蟲的輔助下轉向面對著Caster所在的位置。

「Trace、on——」

一把和弓及箭矢憑空成形，落在士郎的手中，他將箭矢搭上弓弦。

「構成材質、補強。」

沿著士郎的手臂，魔力循著魔術迴路流入他所投影出來的弓及箭矢上，將原本普通的弓箭強化得更加堅固。

「肉體素質、補強。」

魔力這次爬上了士郎的兩邊手臂，並停止集中在手部的肌肉上。

『啊！糟糕了啊士郎，那個白頭髮的又衝過來了啊！而且還是拿著刀以一副要砍人的氣勢衝來了啊！』

感應到Archer氣息的安哥拉連忙提醒他道。

「啊，我知道。」他在他的身後也放了視蟲，所以早就看到朝他奔來的Archer了，照對方的速度看來，應該還有五秒鐘，那人就能用他的刀劃開他的脖子了。

不過，五秒鐘，對士郎而言已經綽綽有餘了，因為他的箭矢已經瞄準Caster了。

然後，他只是放手，任憑反作用力去推動箭矢，在夜中的樹林飛出一線光束，直奔Caster的背部而去。

噗滋的一聲，在寧靜的樹林之中顯得格外刺耳，接著雖然細微，但士郎的確聽到了有人倒下的聲響。

幾乎是在同一個剎那，士郎的身體被強行壓在地上，摔得他全身疼痛，正想要坐起身子，黑色的短刀便抵上了他的咽喉。

「混帳！聽不懂我的警告嗎！使用那種力量的話最後只會害死你自己啊！」

Archer氣得對士郎吼道，但士郎卻只是呵呵地笑著，仿佛在慶祝自己的勝利，卻又難受得像是要哭了一般，音量從輕笑逐漸加大到成了放聲大笑。

「你真不該來找我的。」少年一邊笑一邊說，此刻的他瞳孔不是原本的深黃，而是閃爍得過於亮眼的金色，但Archer對此只感到毛骨悚然。

「你應該要去救Caster的才對。」許久沒有這樣開懷大笑過的士郎，連笑聲都被惡意汙染了。

Archer先是一愣，這才察覺到遠處的英靈氣息消失了，但那不是正常的慢慢消逝，而是瞬間就不見了。

難道說……

「啊，沒錯。」

看出Archer在想什麼的士郎繼續笑道，「我讓安里先過去吃她了，要是你剛才選擇去救Caster而不是來殺我，你也許就能阻止我了啊。」

「你……！」

這個人瘋了。

Archer震驚又悲哀地意識到，間桐士郎，這個和他相似卻又完全一樣的「自己」，已經瘋狂得無法拯救了。

只能殺掉了啊，不然的話，之後一定會有人因為他而死掉的。

黑色的刀鋒沒入士郎的皮膚，只要Archer再用力一點，便能在他脖子上割出一條血痕。

但，Archer卻猶豫了。

為了拯救會因為士郎而死去的那些人，所以他必須殺死士郎，「用殺人來救人」，這不就是他對於成為守護者感到絕望的原因嗎？難道他又要用他所痛恨的方式，再次去貫徹他的正義嗎？

不只如此，現在被他用刀抵著的人，正是他自己，只是被不同的人家收養，只是渡過了不同經歷的人生，Archer完全不明白，為什麼那位正氣凜然又固執得難以撼動他的決心與理想的衛宮士郎，竟也有可能變成情感冷淡得可以毫不猶豫去傷害他人的間桐士郎。

間桐士郎是惡嗎？如果是，那他自己也是嗎？

別去想那些無聊的事情！

Archer穩住拿著刀的手，盡力別讓自己產生動搖。

殺掉他就對了，既然他已經決定要使用那種力量，那麼不管他是衛宮士郎還是間桐士郎，就不應該再讓他繼續活著了。

動手吧！動手吧！動手啊！動手啊！

面對架在自己脖子上的刀刃，黃銅色的雙眼裡沒有一絲畏懼，只是面無表情地、仿佛要被殺的人不是自己一般，靜靜地注視著上方那人陷入迷茫的模樣。

「沒關係。」士郎微笑地對Archer說，「動手吧。」

「！」

如果士郎就這樣一直保持沉默，Archer心一狠還是可以抹開他的喉嚨的，但是士郎完全不掙扎反抗，還像是認同他的做法允許自己殺掉他，這反而成了讓Archer下不了手的主因。

「你到底……都經歷了些什麼事情啊……」

也不期望對方真的會回答，Archer只是為間桐士郎這個人感到悲憤，手有些顫抖地放下刀子。

士郎看著Archer既生氣又悲傷的表情，忽然間明白了什麼，伸出雙臂，給了這位剛才還打算殺掉自己的人一個擁抱。

「呃？」Archer被這個突然的擁抱嚇到了。

「原來如此……」士郎聲音輕柔的說，「你也是……無法無視他人苦難的人啊，很溫柔呢，一定也很辛苦吧？」

仿佛有什麼東西觸動了他已經死寂許久的內心一般，Archer睜大眼睛，驚訝地看著抱著自己的少年。

難道他知道……不對，他的話聽起來比較像是感同身受而已，他應該沒有察覺到才對。

無法否認的是，Archer的確被士郎的話掀起了情感。雖然是相同的靈魂，但他們卻是完全不同的人，雖然是存在相差甚遠的兩人，但他們又是那麼的相似，所以只有Archer能夠明白士郎承受過的痛苦，也只有士郎能夠體會Arche經歷過的坎坷。

之後會怎麼樣還不好說，但至少現在的Archer是不可能殺掉給他這個擁抱的人了。

「唔！」

突然，士郎猛然倒抽一氣，像是呼吸不到空氣似地臉色發青，痛苦地大口吸喘，體溫也像是瞬間從他身上抽離一般，本來還帶著溫度的身體變得冰冷了起來，一層冷汗也跟著浮上了他的皮膚表層。

Archer馬上就察覺到原因了。Caster的靈魂進入了士郎的體內，但是士郎的身體卻難以承裝下新的靈魂，所以排斥直接反應到了他身上。

不好！這已經是第二個了，要殺他只能趁現在！

Archer再次投影出來短刀，架上士郎的咽喉。

「抱歉了，請別怪我。」

正當他要出力之際，感應到有東西高速飛向自己，讓Archer直覺地選擇躲開，等他翻到一旁後才看見剛才飛來的東西是一把長戟。

不遠處，照亮樹林的金色光芒已經說明來者的身份了。

「哼，不是下不了手嗎？那你就不能再動手了吧。」

「嗤！英雄王……」Archer這次把雙刀對準吉爾伽美什。

「你是知道的吧？再讓那個小鬼繼續接收Servant的靈魂的話會發生什麼事情，那樣還不如現在就直接殺掉他的好。」

「那種事情本王再清楚不過，但本王剛才已經給你了斷他的機會了，而你也放棄了這個機會，那你自然是沒有資格可以再次下手。」

吉爾伽美什增加了寶庫門的數量，卻沒有發射出武器，只是維持著待發的狀態讓Archer不敢冒然衝過來，走到已經陷入半昏迷的士郎身邊並將他抱了起來。

「既然狠不下心來，那就不能再讓你這個半吊子的Faker殺他了，否則那就侮辱了這個雜種的努力了啊。」

說完，吉爾伽美什便帶著士郎離開了。

Archer沒有追上去，就算他真的追過去也不可能殺掉士郎了，不過他也沒有回去找他的Master，而是走向Caster氣息消失的地方。

「喂！你都看見了吧？現在你總該相信我的話了吧？」

只有Archer的樹林裡，他不知道是在跟誰說道。

但下一秒，Lancer便實體化出現在他面前。

「啊，是啊，都看見了。」態度一向有些輕浮的Lancer難得地扳出一張嚴肅的表情。

「先不說那個白頭髮的小鬼了，那個黑影到底是什麼鬼東西啊？居然像在吃東西一樣的把Caster給吞掉了，那是哪種專門對付從者的魔術嗎？」

「才沒有那種魔術……但目前可以確定的是，間桐士郎可以操控那個黑影，還有一旦被那個黑影纏上的話會非常糟糕。」

很難得的，關係一向不太好的Archer和Lancer，對同一件事情有著相同的看法。

「感覺有點能夠明白了啊，你昨天說過的話，那個白髮小鬼的力量的確非常危險，怪不得你會想盡早剷除他，不然聖杯戰爭一下子就結束了啊。」

「不對，這已經不只是聖杯戰爭的問題了。」Archer糾正道：「你剛才也有聽到凜跟切嗣在討論那起襲警事件吧？」

「啊，有呢，多虧了那個犯人，我還被言峰那個渾蛋指派了晚上的巡邏工作……」

Lancer停頓了一下，這才意識到Archer話中的意思，「喂，你的意思該不會是，剛才的黑影就是那起案件的犯人吧？」

「我沒那麼說，只是可能性很大而已，因為在今天凌晨之前從來沒發生過類似的事件，而事件發生的前一天是我第一次發現那個黑影的存在，怎麼想襲擊警察的犯人都和黑影脫不了關係。」

Lancer的瞳孔微微放大，「如果真的是那樣的話，那個白髮小鬼豈不是非得殺掉不可了嗎？是說你剛才為什麼遲疑了？難道你在同情他？」

Archer沉默了幾秒，轉身離去並道：「……或許吧。」

Lancer訝異地笑了出來，「真的假的啊？你昨天不是還一副不殺他不罷休的氣勢嗎？怎麼就突然心軟了？」

「閉嘴笨狗！再吵你明天的晚餐就叫你的飼主煮給你吃！」

「渾蛋！我說過不准叫我狗了！可惡，老子總有一天一定要一槍爆了你這傢伙的心臟！」


	26. Chapter 26

或許是Berserker的靈魂還沒有完全轉化為魔力就再放入第二個Servant靈魂的關係，這次的排斥情況比上一次的還嚴重許多，士郎的意識一下清醒一下中斷，斷斷續續的像是一支畫面不連貫的影片，上次他醒著時人明明還在柳洞寺後的樹林裡，再次醒來時卻看見了那棟他所厭惡的洋房，第三次清醒時，他人已經躺在自己房間的床上了。

他無法思考是誰帶他回來的，士郎的大腦現在全被劇烈的疼痛感佔據，他感覺自己的身體像一層薄脆的蛋殼，被強灌了超出容納量的水卻又無法排出多餘的部分，因此身體快被過大的水壓撐裂了。

不只是身體有如要分崩離析般的刺痛，他在自己雙臂上施加強化魔術的反作用也跟著開始侵蝕他的痛覺神經，本來就是沒怎麼在鍛煉的手臂肌肉，突然間逼迫使出足以瞬間射殺Servant的巨大力氣，就像是將已經失去彈性的橡皮圈用力拉開一般，造成的結果就是導致手部肌肉的嚴重撕裂，現在的士郎可是連動一根手指都會被強烈的抽痛感所折磨。

動不了……身體、就連呼吸的時候，都好痛……

那已經完全超出人類能夠忍耐的極限了，所以會痛到哭出來也是正常的，可是只要稍微出力，瞬間上升疼痛就會竄過全身，不想再得到更多痛覺的話只能努力止住抽噎，卻依然停止不了哭泣，因此最後士郎只是涔著淚水，不時伴隨著難受的咿嗚哭聲安靜地渡過著轉化完成前的排斥反應。

士郎感覺不出到底過了多久的時間，參入疼痛的知覺大幅延長了意識所感應到的時間流動，也讓他無法藉由昏厥逃避，每一秒都漫長得有如永恆，他甚至不知道這樣的情況還會持續多久、或者是否有終點。

好悲慘……

被痛覺磨損得無法思考任何事情的士郎，腦中只剩下這個想法了。

只有痛苦、又逃離不了，我這個樣子，還能算是「活著」嗎？

提出質疑的同時，一個他從未有過的念頭也跟著萌生。

為什麼只有我得遇到這種事情？我明明沒有做錯什麼事，為什麼只有我得受到這種像懲罰的待遇？不公平，真的好不公平……

從來都只想著他人的少年，不覺間，開始有了為自己而想的意識，哪怕全是埋怨，但那也是因為他已經無法再承受更多的折磨了，一昧的往好處想只會讓他為自身的處境更感到悲哀，那還不如浸透在負面情緒中來得好過。

如果是從前，少年肯定會因為產生這種想法而感到愧疚，然後禁止自己再有這種念頭，但是現在的他實在做不到，因為光是要消受快把他逼到崩潰的劇痛就已經很勉強了，再不去正視自己的話，他一定會潰提的。

不過他沒有察覺到，當他開始學會為自己著想，代表著他過去缺乏的某種東西也跟著誕生了。

慾望。

會讓人類為了滿足己身私慾而行動的，就只有慾望，那也是人類一切情感的來源，正因為人們知道自己想要的是什麼，所以才會有慾望，而當無欲無求的少年有了自己的慾念，就表示過去活得像個機器人般只會為別人付出的他，開始產生了像是人類的感情了。

一下就好了，現在、拜託讓我休息一下吧。

士郎不知道是在向誰道歉著，然後，他為自身的悽慘遭遇而哭泣，也為自己在怨恨的同時竟然還抱持著罪惡感而發笑，有些錯亂的精神狀態也來到了瓦解的邊緣。

滑稽到有些難看了啊。

吉爾伽美什看著床上的人又哭又笑的，便知道士郎已經到達極限了。

實際上，從他帶他回來到現在已經過了五個多小時了，這個五個鐘頭士郎一直蜷曲著身子發抖著，並且不斷發出痛苦的悶哼，光看那蒼白的臉色與淋漓的冷汗就知道他正經歷著超乎想像的非人痛覺。

但吉爾伽美什只是拉了書桌的木椅，坐在一旁靜靜地看著，看著少年從咬牙忍耐，到輕泣流淚，最後變成了哭不像哭笑不像笑的詭異模樣，然後他才轉頭看向時鐘，得知少年究竟堅持了多久。

他得讚嘆少年驚人的忍耐力，如果這樣的處境若是發生在別人身上，恐怕連第一個小時都撐不過去。

但，少年終究只是個存在著極限的普通人類罷了，縱使他能忍耐得比別人還久，但不表示他可以撐到結束，就算已經堅持了五個小時，精神崩毀的那一刻起就該為這場受難敲下完結的鐘聲。

吉爾伽美什走到床邊，將側躺的士郎翻了過來，輕拍了他的臉頰。

「雜種，聽得到本王說話嗎？」

混濁的瞳色花了一點時間，才將視線聚焦在對方身上。

「……王……」士郎有氣無力地作出回應。

「很痛嗎？」吉爾伽美什問他。

「……」

士郎沒有回答，不知道是不是又昏過去了，於是吉爾伽美什再次用力搖了搖他。

「回答本王。」

士郎努力集中注意力，回答吉爾伽美什的問題。

「……沒關係。」

但他卻是這麼說道。不是痛或不痛，只是將一切都背負起來的，沒關係。

「……不想停止那些疼痛嗎？」吉爾伽美什又問。

「沒關係……」士郎給了相同的答案。這次，他給了對方一個微笑，那是一個很自然且柔和的笑容，完全沒有任何的逞強。

「是為了另一個贗……你的妹妹嗎？」

「……」

士郎沉默，卻也已經是回答了。

「本王答應你，」吉爾伽美什伸出右手手掌，蓋上士郎左邊的胸口，「本王會幫你達成你的目的，還有幫你保護你想守護的人，你可以鬆手放開一切，本王絕不會責怪你。」

「本王再問你一次，不想停止這些疼痛嗎？」

總是冷漠又銳著刺人眼神的紅色雙眼，此刻卻泛著像太陽一樣溫暖的溫度，眼色帶著些許柔情地注視著身下的少年。

回答吧。

吉爾伽美什右手所放的位置正下方，是士郎微弱地跳動著的心臟，而那低過正常人數值的心率代表著少年已經所剩無幾的時間。

從他喚醒士郎開始，吉爾伽美什便專注地聽著少年的聲音，只要他說出一個「痛」字，或者回答：「想。」，又或是一個點頭，他便會直接取出士郎的心臟，為他卸下身為容器的重擔。

這是最後一次了。吉爾伽美什做了決定。

承認吧，承認你很痛苦、承認你很想死、承認你已經撐不下去了，至少，由本王親手……

從未有人，能讓吉爾伽美什這樣如此耐心，且一再給予仁慈，他本以為士郎遲早會把自己推上滅亡之路，他只需要等待地看著即可，沒想到最後竟然會是他自己先看不下去少年那副悽慘的模樣。

所以才想了斷他的生命，所以才想賜予他解脫，只要士郎答應，他會在士郎感覺到痛之前終結他的苦難。

縱使結果是要殺掉少年，但王者表現出來的，的確是他極為難得的溫柔，無可否認，士郎對他而言，或許已經是個特別的存在了。

士郎也清楚吉爾伽美什的打算，只要說出來、只要說出他的願望，他就不用再被那些討厭的事物折磨、他就可以從這地獄之中解脫出來了，而且將要為他帶來救贖的人，正是他一直希望的那位金色之王。

很幸福呢。

體會到幸福感覺的士郎從來沒這麼高興過，因此感動得哭了出來。

只有吉爾伽美什，連聖杯的黑泥都無法汙染他的魂魄的這個人，不會被他充滿罪孽的骯髒血液弄髒了雙手，所以他才會希望由吉爾伽美什來殺掉他，至少這個人不會因為殺死他而感到罪惡。

能夠被他希望來殺死自己的人所殺，即便聽起來如此扭曲，但那也依然是一種美夢成真。

懷抱許久的心願即將實現，士郎綴著喜悅的淚水，開口，說出他的回答。

「對不起……」

更多的眼淚奪眶而出，士郎不自覺地抓住了吉爾伽美什的右手，仿佛希望他的手別離開一般，聲音哀傷至極地又說了一次。

「對不起……」

對不起。這句道歉不只是辜負對方好意的愧疚，更是他對吉爾伽美什的拒絕。

吉爾伽美什眨了眨眼睛，對少年的回答很是訝異，不明白地問：「為什麼？就這樣結束掉那些痛苦的事情不好嗎？」

「……我也不知道。」士郎哽咽著，卻也不打算更改他的答案，「只是覺得、我還不能就這麼死去而已……」

「……難道還有其他想完成的心願？」

士郎搖頭，已經透支的意識再度渙散他的眼神，在昏睡過去前，他使盡力氣，對吉爾伽美什說出最後一句話。

「謝謝你，王……」

＊

士郎的呼吸起伏接近於無，雖然身體依舊疼痛得不斷冒汗發抖，但至少他現在安詳地睡著的表情看起來平靜多了。

又銳起神色的紅眸裡映著白色的身影，但與平常相比，吉爾伽美什此刻的眼神依然是柔軟了許多。他知道少年大概會從此一睡不醒，卻也不打算再把對方喚醒。

你就是不會放棄，對吧？

捂在心臟上方的手向上移動，輕撥著雪白的碎髮。

在愛因茲貝倫城的時候，還有在柳洞寺的時候，以及剛才那短暫卻也漫長的五個小時，他一次又一次地，在少年身上看見了毅力。

但說那是毅力，也似乎太極端了，少年從來不知道該如何踩煞車，就算壓在背上的東西早已超出他所能背負的重量了，少年也未曾捨棄過任何的責任，也未曾停止他的腳步，只是逼迫自己一再地突破極限，繼續前行。

就這麼放任他不管的話，士郎遲早會倒下，然後以最為悲慘的方式死去，但恐怕在那之前沒有任何事物能夠阻止他的步伐，澆熄他的堅持。

所以在柳洞寺時他才故意不出手，讓士郎獨自去對付Caster，又故意放Archer去殺士郎，即使會把士郎弄死了也沒關係，至少死了的話他也就可以不用再受苦了。

但結果卻出乎他的意料，少年不但靠一己之力解決了Caster，甚至讓Archer一度放棄殺他，即使當中參雜著許多的僥倖，但那也是少年用努力贏得來的。

這讓他不得不承認，少年的毅力實在令他佩服，如果決心能夠化為實體，他定會將少年的執著收藏進他的寶庫之中。

但即使再令他感到欽佩，少年的生命也即將抵達終點了。排斥的反應已經嚴重到超過他的身體所能負荷的最大極限了，士郎隨時都有可能在睡夢中斷氣死去。

即使身體崩毀死亡，也無法抹滅你的意志，對吧？

吉爾伽美什在心裡問著睡著的少年。

正因為連死亡都無法使他退卻，所以士郎才會連最後的救贖都放棄了，究竟是想賭一把看自己能不能撐過去，或是只是想將他的努力貫徹到底，已經不得而知了。

就讓你這樣死去，或許才是對你的拯救吧？

修長的手指撫過士郎冰冷的臉龐，彷彿希望手掌的溫度能為慘白的皮膚帶回一點血色似地停留，吉爾伽美什俯下身，伸出舌頭撬開少年的雙唇，拌著唾液地送進口腔的深處。

縱使另一方的唇齒沒有任何反應，吉爾伽美什依舊輕柔且小心地吻著士郎，一面將魔力一點一點地傳送給對方，同時時不時地抽出舌根再重新填入，將空氣推進士郎的嘴裡為他做換氣的動作。

雖然量並不多，但傳入的魔力的確舒緩了排斥產生的疼痛感，找到了化解痛苦的方法後，士郎的身體本能地有了動作，開始回應著吉爾伽美什的吻，像是飢渴地想要吸取更多的魔力。

「唔……」

迷糊之間，士郎的意識被接吻的動作吵醒了，但他過了好幾秒後才反應過來吻著他的人是吉爾伽美什。

若是以前，他肯定會害羞得馬上推開對方停止這樣親密的行為，但是現在的他已經不想去在意那些事情了，哪怕這只是他在做夢也好，他也不介意沉淪在這樣的美夢之中來逃避令他疲憊不堪的現實。

已經……怎樣都好了。

士郎微微抬起脖頸，迎上吉爾伽美什的深吻，動作笨拙但依然賣力地回應著對方的吻，兩人的舌頭緊而纏綿地糾合在一起，探索著彼此的舌嘴與齒列，交換著唾液達到魔力的流通。

這個吻延續了許久，雙方都沒有要停止的意思，但也沒有更進一步的親密動作，只是像一對戀人般地用親吻溺愛著對方，也許在中途，他們的吻就已經不再只是單純的補充魔力而已了。

等到得到的魔力足夠覆蓋掉所有的痛覺後，身體與精神都已經疲乏不堪的士郎總算能放鬆下全身的肌肉，真正地進入休息的狀態。

吉爾伽美什不會怪士郎在途中睡去，他知道少年實在累壞了，也不多打擾對方的安眠，退出舌頭後在對方的額頭上留下一個晚安的吻。

接著，吉爾伽美什的視線駐足在一樣東西上，那是士郎左邊耳朵上的綠色耳墜。

早上的時候他就注意到那東西的存在，但當時他並沒有多加在意，直到現在近距離看著這只耳墜後，他才察覺到這個東西可不是單單的裝飾品這麼簡單。

他猜測這耳墜應該是誰給少年的，而少年大概也不知道這東西真正的用途，不然他也不可能乖乖地戴上。

惡趣味到了噁心的地步了啊。

感到有些不爽的吉爾伽美什主動為少年取下耳墜，隨手扔入垃圾桶中，並替他重新蓋好被子，放輕腳步，離開了房間。

補充的魔力應該足夠士郎度過之後的排斥期，撐過去的話，士郎就能活下來，而吉爾伽美什知道有著足以被當成寶物收藏價值的毅力的少年絕對不會就這麼死去的，所以也就不再繼續陪伴對方了。

況且現在，他還有另一件更為重要的事情得去做不可。


	27. Chapter 27

時間先往前推幾個小時，在士郎還處於半睡半醒狀態的期間，有個人正一步也不敢停下來地一路從柳洞寺奔跑回家，等他終於抵達家門口時，他也幾乎喘得都快昏倒了。

「可惡啊！那兩個渾蛋！居然敢丟下我自己先逃走了……」慎二氣得不斷低聲咒罵著。

在柳洞寺時，當慎二發現Saber和Archer陣營的人都趕來的時候，他本來是要叫吉爾伽美什保護他的，但他才一回頭，卻發現金色的英靈不知道什麼時候已經不見了。

有過之前在學校的經驗，為了不讓紅色惡魔再次抓住自己，慎二便趁著Saber和Archer對峙時趁亂躲進寺院內，然後等到救護車抵達後才又趁著人多混亂的時候悄悄溜了出來，但為了避免凜會在半路突然殺出來攔截他，慎二可是從山上一路跑回到家，途中完全不敢停下來休息，因為他知道這次要是再被凜抓到的話，那他真的就只有死路一條了。

但他不知道的是，凜和切嗣早就不把他的存在當成一回事，在救護車趕到前就已經先離開寺院去教會了。

以及，若是他知道把他丟在柳洞寺、害他被敵方陣營包圍差點逃不走的兩人其實早就回到家裡了，他肯定會氣得跳腳吧？

「真是的，結果今天晚上去柳洞寺的目的到底什麼啊？士郎那個傢伙……等明天見到他，就是要把他的嘴用工具翹開也絕對要問個仔細……」

「呵，這個樣子還真是狼狽啊。」

突然，一個讓慎二意想不到的聲音說話了，慎二抬頭，發現臟硯不知何時正站在他的背後。

「爺爺？」

臟硯沒有理會孫子的訝異，而是繼續他一貫的諷刺口吻，對慎二嘲諷道：「明明是自己的Servant，居然都控制不了嗎？還落得得夾著尾巴逃走的地步，要是當時直接在那裡開打的話，現在聖杯戰爭大概也已經結束了吧？」

「你、你都看到了？」

慎二知道臟硯是在說柳洞寺的事情。正如臟硯所說，憑吉爾伽美什的實力，即使是一對三也依然勝券在握，要是剛才命令他直接和敵方陣營開打的話，也許現在間桐家就已經是這次聖杯戰爭的勝利者了。

但是，吉爾伽美什也不是個能夠隨意給人使喚的Servant，光是對方沒有盡到從者的職責保護他這位Master，就已經讓慎二覺得夠難堪了，結果這件事現在又被爺爺故意拿出來提起調侃，更是讓愛面子的慎二更加感到顏面無光。

「那、那個不能怪我啊！是士郎！都怪他要擅自行動啦，要不是他故意槓上Caster還在中途逃走，留給我去收拾他搞出來的爛攤子，不然我早就讓吉爾伽美什去解決遠坂了啊……」

「嗯，你說的沒錯呢。」

「诶？」

一向只會嫌棄他的老人居然難得地附和他的話，讓慎二錯愕地呆住了，於是他想要確認自己沒聽錯地又問了一次：「爺爺你也覺得是這是士郎的錯？」

「難道不是嗎？」臟硯挑起眉頭，看著他說：「老朽都看到了呢，你的Servant為了去救差點就要被Archer殺掉的士郎，才把你給丟下來的，要不是士郎他亂來的話，你也不會陷入如此危機吧？」

「對、對！沒有錯！這都是士郎的錯！都是他不好！不然我早就成為聖杯戰爭的贏家了啊……」慎二像是得到了認同一般地，大肆將所有的過錯都推給了士郎，卻一點都不覺得自己有說錯。

「喔？聖杯戰爭的贏家？真的是這樣嗎？」

突然，老人科科地低笑了起來，讓慎二再度愣住了。

「難道不是嗎？要是吉爾伽美什當時直接把Saber、Archer跟Caster殺掉，那麼只要再解決掉Lancer，就是我的勝利了不是嗎？」

「啊，的確是勝利沒錯，但那是你的勝利嗎？還是士郎的勝利呢？」

正如老人變得猙獰的表情，一股不安的預感也跟著湧上慎二的大腦。

「說起來，為什麼你的Servant要選擇救士郎而不是救你呢？你才是Master不是嗎？但他為什麼不保護你而是要去救他呢？看來他根本沒把你當成是Master啊。」

科科的笑聲裡參入了像是蟲鳴般的聲音。

「這樣的話，不就和Rider一樣了嗎？」

這句話立刻撥斷了慎二的理智。他可不會忘記那天在地下室門口，不聽從他命令的Rider說她沒有承認自己是她的Master，並把士郎當成她真正的Master而拒絕傷害他，對慎二而言那可是前所未有的侮辱，而現在同樣的情況又要再次發生，慎二自然是不會容許的。

成功挑起了慎二對士郎的怒氣，但對臟硯而言那還不夠，必須做到讓慎二決心弄死士郎不可的程度才行，於是他又繼續挑撥道。

「你的兄弟可真是夠狡猾的啊，表面上說他不想當Master，願意把令咒讓給你，實際上只是把你當作其他陣營攻擊的標靶，然後安全地躲在你的背後等到最後，再直接搶走你所有的心血，完全不用冒任何生命危險地就成了聖杯戰爭的贏家，某方面來說還真是夠聰明的呢。」

臟硯賊笑著，知道慎二絕對不會去查證這段話的可信度，所以他便大膽地胡亂加油添醋了一番，而這時候的慎二早就已經氣到再也聽不下去了。

「士郎那個傢伙，難道又打算搶走我的Servant嗎？可惡！可惡！可惡啊！明明只是個撿來的，卻可以使用魔術、卻可以成為Master？然後現在又要來跟我搶聖杯？那個混帳再囂張也該有個限度吧！」

越說越氣憤的慎二開始啃咬起拇指的指甲，而臟硯也沒有糾正慎二的任何一句話，只是站在一旁欣賞著他因為自卑與忌妒而扭曲起來的面孔，然後補上最後一擊，將局勢引導向他所希望的方向發展。

「既然你已經察覺到你的兄弟的密謀，那麼你首先現在要做的，就是要先搶回對Servant的控制權了，不然到時候，就怕連那位Servant都不願意擁護你了。」

「啊，我知道。」慎二咬牙切齒地說，「但是要怎麼做？萬一吉爾伽美什像Rider一樣幫著士郎的話，那我還是動不了他啊。」

「那倒是不成問題，就是料到會有這種情況發生，所以我才在士郎的身上施加了一道預防措施，以免他背叛了間桐。」

「預防措施？」

臟硯的嘴型咧成一個狡詐的笑，「啊，你就照我說的去做……」


	28. Chapter 28

凜一直等到回到教會後，才對Archer發難，質問Archer在柳洞寺時的脫序行為。

原本Archer打算隨便說點什麼蒙混過去的，但是Lancer卻搶先把黑影的事情說了出來。

「嘖！笨狗，我不是叫你別多嘴了嗎！」

Archer對Lancer擅自說出來的作法感到很不高興。他當初想保密的原因就是懷疑言峰是不是也知道黑影的存在，所以才故意讓吉爾伽美什去當間桐陣營的Servant，在他查清真相前本來是不打算把這件事透露給任何人的，但現在不只是凜跟切嗣，就連言峰本人都知道黑影的事了。

但Lancer的想法卻跟Archer相反，他很清楚有些事情言峰知道卻不說，不過主動問的話他還是會如實告知，所以與其隱瞞還不如直接問他來的快速有效。

雖然被喊了他討厭的綽號，但Lancer知道要是這時候和Archer吵起來的話大概會讓言峰趁機迴避掉問題，於是難得理性地忍下這口氣，對言峰問道。

「喂！Master，你該不會其實是知道的吧？那個擁有吞噬Servant力量的小鬼到底是誰？至少絕對不是普通的魔術師吧。」

頓時，教會內的所有人都將視線聚集在言峰身上，特別是切嗣跟凜，第一次聽說黑影事情的他們自然是希望能從言峰聽到有用的資訊。

言峰沒有直接回答，而是先哼笑了一聲，「一開始就指名我為詢問的對象嗎？這就表示你已經認定我是知道些什麼的了吧？真是失禮啊。」

面對自己的Master，Lancer說話一向都沒在客氣：「你才是別在那邊假裝了，如果真的知道什麼的話就說出來！省得我們大家還要花心思在那邊猜來猜去的。」

「嗯，我的確是知道些什麼，不過比起問我，何不去問問那個小聖杯呢？」

言峰轉頭，看向一旁的禱告室，幾秒後，知道自己被發現了的伊莉雅才從裡面走出來。

「真是過分啊，Lancer的Master，自己不想回答的問題就丟給我來說是嗎？」

言峰不以為意地聳肩，「怎麼這麼說呢，只是由妳來告訴他們會更詳細清楚不是嗎？」

「哼！」

伊莉雅很不高興地嘟起嘴巴，眼睛還包裹著紗布的她在切嗣的幫忙下坐到一張長椅上，才說道。

「切嗣，還記得昨天我不是有跟你說過，Berserker的靈魂沒有回到我的體內，對嗎？」

切嗣點頭，「有，妳那時候確實是這麼說的。」

伊莉雅垂下頭，語重心長地說：「照理說，Servant被消滅之後，靈魂都會被收進我的體內才對，但是Berserker卻沒有，就連Caster的也是，昨天我沒告訴你是因為我不清楚是不是我作為容器的機能出問題了，但直到剛才我才確定，不是靈魂沒有成功回收，而是在被回收之前就被搶走了。」

「搶走……妳昨天也是那麼說的啊，但那到底是……」

伊莉雅抿了一下嘴唇，才回答：「是被其他的容器搶先回收了啊。」

「其他的容器？」除了言峰跟伊莉雅外的所有人同時震驚。

伊莉雅點頭，「嗯，Servant的靈魂最終是要回歸聖杯的容器裡的，如果沒有回到我的體內，就說明可能還有其他的容器的存在。雖然我一開始也覺得這應該是不可能的才對，但現在看來應該是真的了，有人複製了聖杯的製造技術……不對，應該說是『仿製』才對，對方的聖杯機能比不上愛因茲貝倫的品質，充其量只是『模仿』而已。」

「你們所說的黑影，大概就是仿造容器為了回收Servant的靈魂而使出的力量，因為對方的容器無法被動接收靈魂，只能主動去搜集，所以需要靠特別的方式來回收Servant。」

「至於那個容器的身分是誰，想必你們應該有看到吧？」伊莉亞雖然看不見，但她頭一轉，卻是望向Archer跟Lancer的方向。

Lancer這次沒有說話，把回答的決定權交給Archer。Archer則是靜默了幾秒才開口。

「看到了，是間桐士郎。」

切嗣、凜跟Saber三人皆是震驚，尤其是切嗣，「士郎是容器？」

「啊，不管是昨天的Berserker還是今晚的Caster，都是個被那個小鬼吞噬掉的。」

Archer不可能沒有注意到切嗣的動搖，但他既然決定要說出來，也就不打算再有所隱瞞了。

切嗣睜大雙眼逐漸從震驚轉為憤怒，咬牙切齒地說出了一個名字。

「間桐臟硯……」

肯定是他幹的好事！不知道是用了什麼方法，將那個孩子的身體改造成了聖杯的容器……

切嗣氣得都把嘴唇咬破出血了。

凜則是依然對士郎是聖杯容器的事情感到非常困惑，「等等，那個傢伙是自己主動去吞噬Servant的嗎？該不會他連作為容器的結局會是什麼都不知道吧？」

「不，他是知道的。」Archer十分肯定地說。正因為清楚等待他的下場會是如何，所以士郎在吞噬掉Caster後，才會露出一副難受得要哭了的表情。

那大概也是，讓他無法狠心下手的原因之一吧？

「蛤？既然知道的話那為什麼還要這麼做？簡直就像是在自找死路一樣啊……」

「十之八九是被脅迫的吧？就像上一次Berserker的Master一樣。」切嗣煩惱地抱著頭說，「肯定是有什麼原因，才讓士郎他不得不聽從間桐臟硯的指示行動……」

「伊莉雅絲菲爾，」這時候，一直在旁邊聽著的Saber也打破了她的沉默，但比起間桐士郎也是聖杯容器，她更把問題焦點放在有兩個容器這件事情上：「第二個容器的出現，對聖杯戰爭是否會有任何關鍵的影響？」

伊莉雅搖頭表示不知道：「這很難說，如果只是間桐臟硯也就算了，他大概就是想利用仿造容器來召喚聖杯而已，但是身為容器的本人又是怎麼想的，在確定以前很難判斷間桐士郎究竟是敵是友，最壞的情況，就是士郎代替我成為小聖杯，但那也就表示……」

伊莉雅突然打住，然後打了一個呵欠，「唔……時間好像很晚了啊，伊莉雅想睡覺了。」

聽到女兒說她睏了，切嗣馬上就要把她抱去房間裡休息，沒想到伊莉雅卻接著又說：「Archer，可以請你帶伊莉雅回房間去嗎？」

Archer輕愣了一下，然後點頭答應。

但切嗣可不同意，「等等！伊莉雅！不可以隨便叫男人帶妳回房間啊，太危險了！除了爸爸以外的男人可都是禽獸啊，知道了嗎，爸爸帶妳回去就行了。」

面對父親有些誇大的發言，伊莉雅的反應卻是有些冷淡地說：「切嗣，你這幾天都在東奔西跑的，都沒有好好休息，也該讓神父給你檢查一下身體的情況了吧。」

「呃？」

切嗣都還沒反應過來伊莉雅的意思，他的肩膀立刻被一隻使著怪力的手給捉住了。

「令千金說的一點也沒錯，」言峰帶著讓人背脊發寒的惡意的聲音聽起來簡直不能再更愉快了，「切嗣，你昨天跟前天的身體檢查都翹掉了呢，再不好好進行治療的話，搞不好又要留下你女兒孤零零地一個人了啊……」

言峰的話讓切嗣頭皮都開始發麻了。之前是為了伊莉雅他才忍辱負重地忍受著言峰那根本就是在吃他豆腐的身體檢查方式，但是現在他已經救出他的女兒了，他就是死也絕對不要再被言峰假借檢查的名義對他性騷擾了。

「我、我的身體我自己最清楚！我說沒問題就沒問題，給我把你的手拿……」

「好的，那就先從量體溫開始吧。」言峰直接將切嗣扛上肩膀，不顧那人的尖叫與掙扎地直接把他帶離了禮拜堂。

切嗣，加油啊。

留在禮拜堂內的眾人非常有默契地一同心想。

「凜，不介意把妳的Archer借給我一下吧？」

凜聳肩，表示同意，卻也好沒氣地說：「真是的，要把人支開的話，至少也想個好一點的藉口吧。」

「呀，被發現了呢。」伊莉雅淘氣地吐吐舌頭。

然後Archer便抱起伊莉雅，帶她回言峰為她準備的房間去了。


	29. Chapter 29

凜一直等到回到教會後，才對Archer發難，質問Archer在柳洞寺時的脫序行為。

原本Archer打算隨便說點什麼蒙混過去的，但是Lancer卻搶先把黑影的事情說了出來。

「嘖！笨狗，我不是叫你別多嘴了嗎！」

Archer對Lancer擅自說出來的作法感到很不高興。他當初想保密的原因就是懷疑言峰是不是也知道黑影的存在，所以才故意讓吉爾伽美什去當間桐陣營的Servant，在他查清真相前本來是不打算把這件事透露給任何人的，但現在不只是凜跟切嗣，就連言峰本人都知道黑影的事了。

但Lancer的想法卻跟Archer相反，他很清楚有些事情言峰知道卻不說，不過主動問的話他還是會如實告知，所以與其隱瞞還不如直接問他來的快速有效。

雖然被喊了他討厭的綽號，但Lancer知道要是這時候和Archer吵起來的話大概會讓言峰趁機迴避掉問題，於是難得理性地忍下這口氣，對言峰問道。

「喂！Master，你該不會其實是知道的吧？那個擁有吞噬Servant力量的小鬼到底是誰？至少絕對不是普通的魔術師吧。」

頓時，教會內的所有人都將視線聚集在言峰身上，特別是切嗣跟凜，第一次聽說黑影事情的他們自然是希望能從言峰聽到有用的資訊。

言峰沒有直接回答，而是先哼笑了一聲，「一開始就指名我為詢問的對象嗎？這就表示你已經認定我是知道些什麼的了吧？真是失禮啊。」

面對自己的Master，Lancer說話一向都沒在客氣：「你才是別在那邊假裝了，如果真的知道什麼的話就說出來！省得我們大家還要花心思在那邊猜來猜去的。」

「嗯，我的確是知道些什麼，不過比起問我，何不去問問那個小聖杯呢？」

言峰轉頭，看向一旁的禱告室，幾秒後，知道自己被發現了的伊莉雅才從裡面走出來。

「真是過分啊，Lancer的Master，自己不想回答的問題就丟給我來說是嗎？」

言峰不以為意地聳肩，「怎麼這麼說呢，只是由妳來告訴他們會更詳細清楚不是嗎？」

「哼！」

伊莉雅很不高興地嘟起嘴巴，眼睛還包裹著紗布的她在切嗣的幫忙下坐到一張長椅上，才說道。

「切嗣，還記得昨天我不是有跟你說過，Berserker的靈魂沒有回到我的體內，對嗎？」

切嗣點頭，「有，妳那時候確實是這麼說的。」

伊莉雅垂下頭，語重心長地說：「照理說，Servant被消滅之後，靈魂都會被收進我的體內才對，但是Berserker卻沒有，就連Caster的也是，昨天我沒告訴你是因為我不清楚是不是我作為容器的機能出問題了，但直到剛才我才確定，不是靈魂沒有成功回收，而是在被回收之前就被搶走了。」

「搶走……妳昨天也是那麼說的啊，但那到底是……」

伊莉雅抿了一下嘴唇，才回答：「是被其他的容器搶先回收了啊。」

「其他的容器？」除了言峰跟伊莉雅外的所有人同時震驚。

伊莉雅點頭，「嗯，Servant的靈魂最終是要回歸聖杯的容器裡的，如果沒有回到我的體內，就說明可能還有其他的容器的存在。雖然我一開始也覺得這應該是不可能的才對，但現在看來應該是真的了，有人複製了聖杯的製造技術……不對，應該說是『仿製』才對，對方的聖杯機能比不上愛因茲貝倫的品質，充其量只是『模仿』而已。」

「你們所說的黑影，大概就是仿造容器為了回收Servant的靈魂而使出的力量，因為對方的容器無法被動接收靈魂，只能主動去搜集，所以需要靠特別的方式來回收Servant。」

「至於那個容器的身分是誰，想必你們應該有看到吧？」伊莉亞雖然看不見，但她頭一轉，卻是望向Archer跟Lancer的方向。

Lancer這次沒有說話，把回答的決定權交給Archer。Archer則是靜默了幾秒才開口。

「看到了，是間桐士郎。」

切嗣、凜跟Saber三人皆是震驚，尤其是切嗣，「士郎是容器？」

「啊，不管是昨天的Berserker還是今晚的Caster，都是個被那個小鬼吞噬掉的。」

Archer不可能沒有注意到切嗣的動搖，但他既然決定要說出來，也就不打算再有所隱瞞了。

切嗣睜大雙眼逐漸從震驚轉為憤怒，咬牙切齒地說出了一個名字。

「間桐臟硯……」

肯定是他幹的好事！不知道是用了什麼方法，將那個孩子的身體改造成了聖杯的容器……

切嗣氣得都把嘴唇咬破出血了。

凜則是依然對士郎是聖杯容器的事情感到非常困惑，「等等，那個傢伙是自己主動去吞噬Servant的嗎？該不會他連作為容器的結局會是什麼都不知道吧？」

「不，他是知道的。」Archer十分肯定地說。正因為清楚等待他的下場會是如何，所以士郎在吞噬掉Caster後，才會露出一副難受得要哭了的表情。

那大概也是，讓他無法狠心下手的原因之一吧？

「蛤？既然知道的話那為什麼還要這麼做？簡直就像是在自找死路一樣啊……」

「十之八九是被脅迫的吧？就像上一次Berserker的Master一樣。」切嗣煩惱地抱著頭說，「肯定是有什麼原因，才讓士郎他不得不聽從間桐臟硯的指示行動……」

「伊莉雅絲菲爾，」這時候，一直在旁邊聽著的Saber也打破了她的沉默，但比起間桐士郎也是聖杯容器，她更把問題焦點放在有兩個容器這件事情上：「第二個容器的出現，對聖杯戰爭是否會有任何關鍵的影響？」

伊莉雅搖頭表示不知道：「這很難說，如果只是間桐臟硯也就算了，他大概就是想利用仿造容器來召喚聖杯而已，但是身為容器的本人又是怎麼想的，在確定以前很難判斷間桐士郎究竟是敵是友，最壞的情況，就是士郎代替我成為小聖杯，但那也就表示……」

伊莉雅突然打住，然後打了一個呵欠，「唔……時間好像很晚了啊，伊莉雅想睡覺了。」

聽到女兒說她睏了，切嗣馬上就要把她抱去房間裡休息，沒想到伊莉雅卻接著又說：「Archer，可以請你帶伊莉雅回房間去嗎？」

Archer輕愣了一下，然後點頭答應。

但切嗣可不同意，「等等！伊莉雅！不可以隨便叫男人帶妳回房間啊，太危險了！除了爸爸以外的男人可都是禽獸啊，知道了嗎，爸爸帶妳回去就行了。」

面對父親有些誇大的發言，伊莉雅的反應卻是有些冷淡地說：「切嗣，你這幾天都在東奔西跑的，都沒有好好休息，也該讓神父給你檢查一下身體的情況了吧。」

「呃？」

切嗣都還沒反應過來伊莉雅的意思，他的肩膀立刻被一隻使著怪力的手給捉住了。

「令千金說的一點也沒錯，」言峰帶著讓人背脊發寒的惡意的聲音聽起來簡直不能再更愉快了，「切嗣，你昨天跟前天的身體檢查都翹掉了呢，再不好好進行治療的話，搞不好又要留下你女兒孤零零地一個人了啊……」

言峰的話讓切嗣頭皮都開始發麻了。之前是為了伊莉雅他才忍辱負重地忍受著言峰那根本就是在吃他豆腐的身體檢查方式，但是現在他已經救出他的女兒了，他就是死也絕對不要再被言峰假借檢查的名義對他性騷擾了。

「我、我的身體我自己最清楚！我說沒問題就沒問題，給我把你的手拿……」

「好的，那就先從量體溫開始吧。」言峰直接將切嗣扛上肩膀，不顧那人的尖叫與掙扎地直接把他帶離了禮拜堂。

切嗣，加油啊。

留在禮拜堂內的眾人非常有默契地一同心想。

「凜，不介意把妳的Archer借給我一下吧？」

凜聳肩，表示同意，卻也好沒氣地說：「真是的，要把人支開的話，至少也想個好一點的藉口吧。」

「呀，被發現了呢。」伊莉雅淘氣地吐吐舌頭。

然後Archer便抱起伊莉雅，帶她回言峰為她準備的房間去了。


	30. Chapter 30

人很難意識到自己的夢境是從何時開始，等士郎察覺到時，他正漫步在夜晚的街道上，就像昨晚的夢一樣。

又是做夢嗎？

雖然在這個夢中，他不會感覺到身體的疼痛感，但是昨天突然出現的血腥場面把他嚇了一大跳，如果可以的話他實在不想再體驗一次了。

讓人感到不安的夢境，隨著某種不屬於他的感覺出現而更叫人害怕了。

飢餓。

不行！醒過來！快點醒過來！

和昨晚的夢境一樣，士郎完全控制不了身體的行動，被迫在冷清的街道上尋找著人影，而他也知道一旦發現了人的蹤跡，鮮血將會再次染紅他的視線。士郎還不知道自己為什麼會做這樣可怕的夢，但他認為若是自己能醒過來的話，就能停止這個夢的進行了。

但是他做不到，他的意識像被釘死了般地被強留在夢境中，即使他知道自己是在作夢也無法讓自己醒過來，士郎繼續嘗試著，並祈禱今晚的街上不會出現任何人。

但現實永遠不會照著他所希望的進行，不遠處的街角的便利商店，兩個理著龐克頭還挑染了怪異髮色的男人各提著一袋便利商店的塑膠帶，從店裡走出來，兩人正聊著天，一點都沒察覺到背後有人在正盯著他們瞧。

身體自己動了起來，原本走得有些緩慢的腳步開始朝著兩名男人的方向快步前進，而且越是接近，那股不屬於他的飢餓就越加明顯，缺乏供給身體活動的能量使他每一步都走得有些費力，喧囂著想要進食的慾望遊走在全身各處，狠攪著他的大腦與所有的細胞，最後甚至到了讓人難以忍受的地步。

但也是因為空虛的感覺變得清晰了，士郎才能分辨出，那股飢餓並非久未進食造成的，而是魔力的短缺所形成的貧乏，他忽然明白，在夢中攻擊人的行為，其實是為了要獲取魔力來填補如深淵般不見底的空缺。

魔力匱乏的嚴重性可不是肚子的飢餓能夠比擬的，對魔術師而言，魔力就是生命，若是魔力歸零的話，那便等同是死亡。

在意識到這一點後，忽然之間，原本讓士郎感到害怕的血腥場面變得誘人了起來。那兩個男人的血肉與魂魄正好可以用來當作獲取魔力的原料，吃掉他們的話，就可以暫時消退那股讓人快要發狂的飢餓了。

雖然士郎不想要傷害人，但是魔力的貧瘠實在讓他難受得不得了，加上擁有這具身體主控權的人也不是他，他只能被迫靠近兩位男人，然後讓意志逐漸被飢餓感吞噬。

只要一點點就好了，只要一點血能夠讓我暫時充飢就好了，只要不會把人弄死的程度就好了……

已經有些意識不清的士郎開始渴求著鮮血，甚至開始催眠自己的罪惡感，渾然不覺己身的失控，更別說克制了，若是真的讓他去攻擊人的話，嘗到血的瞬間他便絕無可能停止住吃食的動作，那兩個男人只能活生生地被他吃個精光而已。

但是現在的士郎根本想不了這麼多，為了填滿那股仿佛無盡的飢餓，他只想接近男人，然後從他們身上奪取所有能夠給他果腹的東西。

他的步伐悄聲無息，走到距離男人還有五步的地方，他們也沒有察覺到他的存在、距離三步的地方，從他的影子裡伸出的數十隻觸手，準備要將兩個男人一網打盡、距離一步的地方，他的腦袋突然冒出一個聲音，與他的嘴型契合地開口道。

我要開動囉。

瞬間，狂亂的疼痛在夜色中加速起舞。

士郎還沒察覺到發生了什麼事情，只見到夢中的身體再次奔跑了起來，從男人身邊跑開，像是在逃離什麼東西似的快速逃竄，同時他也瞥見了男人驚嚇地回過頭並且從反方向逃走的畫面。

雙方都像是畏懼某種突然出現的東西，從原地拔腿而奔。起初士郎還搞不懂發生了什麼事，但他隨即注意到，就在他準備要出手吞掉男人的位置上，現在正插著一把雕著精美花紋的巨斧。

要不是身體自己即時逃走的話，他現在肯定已經被那把斧頭砍成兩半了吧？

那把斧頭、難道是……

漆黑的夜空瞬間又閃出好幾道金光，朝他的方向射來，身體雖然連忙閃避，但是對方的射擊大量且密集，他最多只能閃過前五記攻擊，在一把劍刺穿了他的腿部後，重心不穩的他倒在地上，隨後又有好幾把利器貫穿了身體各處。

好痛！好痛！好痛好痛好痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛！

明明是在做夢，但士郎卻可以感覺到疼痛，超越常人大腦所能負荷極限的痛覺傷得士郎想大聲尖叫，但是他叫不出聲音，也就無法分散積壓在身上的刺痛，劇烈到幾乎要挑斷全身神經的痛覺折磨得士郎快要陷入瘋狂，就在理智快要被消磨殆盡之際，他看見前方走來一個熟悉的身影。

「哼，今晚也跑出來了嗎？」

在金光的籠罩下，那人純粹又明亮的髮色顯得更加耀眼了，看得士郎有些出神，卻也有更多的困惑想詢問對方。

王……為什麼……

數把武器寶具從光圈裡而出，對準著自己，鮮紅的雙眸裡既無慈悲，也沒有一點同情地看著他，士郎知道自己要被殺掉了。

啊，這樣啊……

連士郎自己都很訝異，此刻將要被殺的自己反應竟是如此平淡冷靜，進而地，湧生出來撫平被千刀萬剮的劇痛的，是讓他高興到快要哭出來的感動。

您終於、願意殺掉我了嗎？

無法說出口的喜悅佔滿了他的思緒，使他完全不感到害怕，還欣然接受了王者的恩賜。

也好，這樣的話，我就不會傷害任何人了。王啊，您果然……

不行啊，那個人好礙事啊。

欸？

大量的痛覺再度伴隨寶具撒在他的身上，慘烈的疼痛強行分散了士郎的注意力，但他不會因此忽略，有個聲音明顯地透露出對金色從者的厭惡。

乾脆吃掉他好了。

那個聲音說。

士郎還未能有任何反應或阻止的動作，黑影便從吉爾伽美什的腳邊竄出，纏住了他的雙腳。

「嗤……」

未關上的寶庫門立即轉了方向，瞄準他的腳邊的黑影發射寶具，想逼迫黑影鬆開對他的糾纏。

回想起來被黑影吞噬的Berserker和Caster的下場，士郎便慌了起來，無法開口說話卻仍試圖對黑影大叫道。

住手！住手！不准傷害他！不准傷害王！

寶具雨的攻擊逼退了部分的黑影觸手，讓吉爾伽美什得以掙脫，但是從影子裡生出的觸手能夠從各個地方冒出來，站在地面上對他十分不利，於是吉爾伽美什跳上旁邊的圍牆，並且增加寶庫門的數量，再度把各種武器砸在他身上。

雖然身體被接連刺穿，讓士郎快要感覺不到新增加的痛覺，但士郎完全不憎恨吉爾伽美什，還反倒自責了起來。

為什麼……明明身體都變得破破爛爛的了，手抬不起來，腳也動彈不得，身體都痛到已經感覺不到任何東西了，為什麼我還沒死掉呢？

拜託了，拜託快點讓我死掉吧，我死了的話，這一切就能結束了，我死了的話，王就安全了。

拜託了，殺掉我吧！

地面的影子再度朝吉爾伽美什伸出觸手想要抓住他，吉爾伽美什也射出寶具將觸手劈成兩半，本以為觸手會像之前一樣被破壞了之後就會化成粉塵消失，結果被劈裂成兩邊的觸手竟繼續延伸，形狀一個扭轉，化成荊棘般的尖刺，左右突襲向吉爾伽美什，反應不及的吉爾伽美什只來得及閃過右邊襲來的那擊，接著左邊的肩膀便被黑影的尖刺擊穿。

一旦被黑影纏上的話，要掙脫可是很困難的，尤其剛才已經讓吉爾伽美什逃脫過一次了，黑影也像是學聰明似地，在用尖刺刺傷吉爾伽美什的瞬間又從尖刺上分裂出更多的觸手，攀上他左半邊的身體，要將他強行拖入地面的影子之中。

士郎的心臟瞬間揪緊抽痛，彷彿自己才是受傷的那個人似的，也管不著自己身體的劇烈疼痛，拼命使盡力氣地想要爬向對方，去阻止最讓他害怕的事情發生。

停下來！求求你停下來！要是連王都失去的話，我真的會……

縱使吉爾伽美什不斷將寶具砸向黑影，但觸手像是決心非得吞掉他不可似地，一點都沒有被寶具雨擊退的趨勢，反而加劇了攻勢，幾隻觸手又化作利刃，刺入吉爾伽美什的身體各處，瞬間空氣中飛散著鮮紅的血沫，撒綴在那軀金色的身影上。

帶著殺意的怒火點亮了吉爾伽美什的紅瞳，在黑夜裡燃著致命的火光，數以百計的寶庫門光芒照亮了整條街道，無差別地朝黑影發動總攻擊，卻依然無法擊退黑影，只能勉強拖延住黑影吞噬他的速度而已。

一道門在吉爾伽美什尚未被影子纏住的右手邊開啟，他從中取出一把金色的長柄，但還未能見到那把武器完整的模樣，吉爾伽美什的手便停止了取物的動作。

「居然要逼迫本王使用EA嗎？」

吉爾伽美什突然抬頭，鮮紅的雙眸直視著他，這讓士郎愣了一下。明明是在夢中，但他們的確對上視線了。

右手邊的寶庫門接著關上，吉爾伽美什並沒有拿出那把被他稱作EA的武器，任由黑影的觸手束縛住他的四肢，身體逐漸沒入影子的沼澤之中。

然而，吉爾伽美什只是淡淡地開口，像是在對士郎說話地說。

「你也差不多該醒過來了吧，不然再這樣下去，本王說不定真的會死啊。」

影子裡伸出更多的觸手，一口氣將吉爾伽美什拽進黑影裡，瞬間，連那奪目的金色都被黑暗所淹沒消逝。

那一刻，仿佛有什麼被破壞了似地，士郎感覺到大腦中的某處有東西粉碎了。

給我住手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

無法吶喊出的巨大憤怒使他跨越了限制，地面的黑影突然又向上竄出一束影子，同樣也變形成帶著銳刺的錐柱，但這次尖刺不是刺向吉爾伽美什，而是直撲自己而來。

什麼！你……

噗哧的一聲，足以覆蓋之前傷痛的強烈痛覺席捲，痛得士郎連尖叫的餘力都沒有了，夜晚的街道，瀰漫腥紅的空氣，隨著在他身上開出一個窟窿的刺刃落下，士郎的夢境也在此中斷了。

但是在夢終結之前，他的確看到了，黑影迅速從地面散去消失，而遺留下來的，是他迷戀的那抹金色。


	31. Chapter 31

「哈啊！」

彷彿被人強行從睡夢的池水裡拖出來似地，士郎猛然從床上坐起，渾身滿是因為精神緊繃而滲出的冷汗，方才還在浸泡在昏睡中的意識還難以完全清醒，但他首先感覺到的是腹部傳來的劇烈疼痛。

夢境的最後，用黑影做出的錐刺在士郎的肚子上鑽開了一個大洞，被貫穿的瞬間全身的神經都緊繃到了快被拉斷的程度，然後所有的痛覺全都被攪和在他的腹部，接著又衝往他的四肢百骸，要說士郎是被那擊傷害弄得痛到醒過來也都不為過。

他立刻解開浴衣腰帶要檢查傷勢，但是他的腹部上並沒有任何的傷口，不過夢境裡的痛覺仍殘留在他的身體上，就連稍微移動一下身軀都能讓他痛得泛淚。

但是比起不斷啃咬著他大腦神經的陣陣抽痛，士郎更在乎的是他剛才所做的噩夢，他立刻下床要離開房間，卻在伸手要握向門把時痛得慘叫出聲音來。

手臂肌肉的撕裂傷還尚未痊癒，只要一使出力氣就會再度牽起他的痛覺，但士郎沒有多餘的空閒可以喊痛了，他現在唯一在乎的就是出現在他夢中的人的安危，於是他咬緊牙關，逼迫自己出力壓下門把，忍受著有如萬劍穿刺般的劇痛，使盡力氣驅使自己的雙腿跑起來，就算只有早一秒也好，他也想盡快去確認吉爾伽美什的安全。

夢裡的那個地方、我記得是在學校附近……

他衝出家門，即使身體是如此的疲憊不堪也硬拖著腳步前進，他所踏出去的每一步，都像是踩在鋪滿玻璃碎片的路上，扎入血肉的痛覺轟炸著他所有的感覺神經，每跨出一步都是在凌虐他的精神，卻依然沒有使他停下腳步，承載著足以使人崩潰的極端痛苦，士郎飛奔尋找的，是唯一能拯救他的救贖。

拜託了，請您、只有您，千萬不能……

士郎很少像現在這樣快速奔跑，以前的話他才跑個十公尺就已經氣喘吁吁了，但是現在的他卻像是潛能爆發似地，一步也沒停下地從家裡跑向學校的方向，等他跑到夢境中的那家便利商店時士郎才終於放緩腳步。

街道的路燈不知為何地熄滅了，被暗夜盤踞的街區只有從便利商店裡透出的燈光照明，士郎的心臟跳躍激烈到像是要炸開了似地，不只是因為剛才的快跑，更是因為害怕他所做的噩夢成真。

面對陰暗到幾乎看不見路面的街道，士郎緊張地咽了口口水，踏出已經抽疼到在陣陣發抖的雙腳，走入黑暗之中，祈禱著自己不會在這裡看見他最恐懼的畫面。

但才往前走了三步，適應了黑夜的眼睛慢慢地能分辨昏暗街道的景象，在他前方不遠的地方，士郎看見一個人影倒坐在地上，一動也不動地，一點生命的氣息都沒有，並且經由遠處便利商店的微弱燈光照射在那人身上的，是他最想也最害怕見到的顏色。

騙人……

身體的本能想要阻止士郎繼續前進，要是再讓他看清楚那個人影的模樣，士郎的心靈一定會毀壞到完全無法修復的程度，但是士郎卻無視了那個防衛機制的警告，像是要確認自己的罪行似地繼續走向人影。

雖然相處的時間並不長，但士郎的視線總是落在吉爾伽美什身上，看著他、觀察著他、想要更加了解他，所以縱使還看不清楚地上那人的樣貌，但從人影的輪廓，他就知道那人是吉爾伽美什、從人影的身形，他就知道那人是吉爾伽美什，明明已經是近乎肯定的答案了，士郎還是走到人影的面前，蹲下身體，要用他的雙眼親自確認對方的身份。

然後，現實毫不留情地重擊著士郎的心臟，將最殘酷的畫面烙印在他的眼角膜上，有著那一頭燦爛金髮的人，的確就是吉爾伽美什，但此刻的他身上卻佈滿了鮮紅，士郎不明白，明明是同樣的顏色，停駐在吉爾伽美什的雙眼之中時是那麼的美麗耀眼，但當顏色撒在他的身軀上時，看起來卻是驚心動魄的駭人。

不要……

仿佛有什麼東西從士郎的體內深處爆發湧出，淹沒了他跳動的心臟、積壓在他幾乎要尖叫的喉嚨、隨著大量的淚水一同溢出眼眶，然後回流到腳下又再度釋出，剛才吞噬吉爾伽美什的黑影再次現身。

不要、不要、不要、不要啊！為什麼？為什麼？好難受，是我！是我！是我！我傷害了王，我殺死了王！好噁心，為什麼會這樣？我明明不想傷害他的！我明明跟王說好要為了他成為聖杯的！好想吐，怎麼辦？怎麼辦？怎麼辦？好不舒服，沒有了王，我該把自己奉獻給誰？沒有了王，又有誰可以殺死我？我該怎麼做才好？好想死，拜託、誰來……

在士郎沒有察覺的時候，如同他已經開始崩碎的心靈，暗紅色的裂紋從衣領裡在他的肌膚表面向上生長出來，攀爬上他右半邊的臉頰，而且面積還在持續擴散。

隨著紅色紋路的佔領，灌著冷風的街道溫度又開始下降，大氣的靈子倒是開始熱鬧騷動，互相撞擊著不斷發出如電流般啪嚓的聲響，最後甚至開始影響到了實體世界，首先是路燈的玻璃燈罩，被高密度的靈子擠壓到炸成了碎片，然後是柏油地面與水泥圍牆，像是有個看不見的人在風中使出斬擊，在街道上砍出上百道長而深的切痕，最後整條道路都在劇烈震動，仿佛有一雙肉眼看不見的巨大手掌正把街道納入手心，然後像是在揉紙團地用力壓碎。

但唯獨吉爾伽美什倒坐著的地方，像是有一層防護罩包圍著他似地，沒有被這幕已經失控的景象傷到一絲一毫。少年或許已經失去了理智，但他的潛意識仍試著去保護這位他最珍視的王者。

不行了不行了不行了不行了不行了這樣子的我把王殺掉了的我連被拯救的資格都沒有了的我已經不能再活著了隨便了怎樣都好了殺掉我殺掉我去死去死去死去死對不起對不起對不起毀掉吧毀掉吧乾脆把這一切都摧毀殆盡吧！

「嗚……」

像是得到了釋放，卡在咽喉裡的某種東西終於讓他吞了下去，士郎總算能吸到一點空氣，然後，將盤踞在腹部已久的痛苦一次釋放。

「啊、啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

不吼叫出來的話實在太痛苦了，少年跪倒在地上，混著大量的淚水憤聲嘶吼，伴隨著痛徹心扉的哭嚎，靈子的騷動也到了爆走的程度，直到把周圍的一切都破壞掉前是絕不會停止的。

摧毀吧殺掉吧破壞吧殺光吧這樣子的世界對我而言只有痛苦的世界連您都不存在的世界，就讓它就此消失吧！

「別那麼大聲哭嚷的，本王又還沒死呢。」

剎那間，空氣凝固了，本來還大肆破壞著周圍所有物體的靈子瞬間停止了狂騷，侵蝕著士郎肌膚的紅紋像是受到驚嚇般地止住漫延，他的慘叫也因為突然冒出的人聲而硬生生地哽住了。

「王？」

怕是自己因為傷心過度而產生了幻聽，士郎緊張又害怕地看著倒坐在眼前的那人，出聲確認。

金黃的髮絲輕輕震動，吉爾伽美什動作輕微地抬起頭，此刻他的瞳色不是如血的鮮紅，退去艷麗的神色裡泛著有溫度的橘黃，他的表情不悅，卻又帶著些許好沒氣的無奈，沒有半點責怪地看著士郎。

「本王只是坐著稍微休息而已，不要哭得好像本王已經……」

士郎直接抱了上去，側耳貼上吉爾伽美什右邊的胸膛，直到聽見了對方起伏的呼吸與躍動的心跳，他才終於能夠確定這不是他的幻覺。吉爾伽美什真的還活著。

「還活著……」

比起誤以為對方死亡的心碎，得知吉爾伽美什還活著的喜悅與撼動讓士郎哭得更加厲害，直接無視了手臂的強烈抽痛，像是怕對方會突然消失似地緊抱住吉爾伽美什，心情也有如解除了限制與重擔，讓他能夠放心地嚎啕大哭。

「還活著、還活著、還活著、還活著！太好了、太好了、太好了……」

吉爾伽美什其實並不喜歡未經過他允許的肢體碰觸，士郎突然就抱了上來，一開始他是不太開心的，但是他也沒有阻止或說什麼，只是語氣有些不屑地哼了一聲。

「要殺本王，你還早得很呢。」

「嗚嗚、對不起……對不起、對不起、對不起……對不起……」

士郎開始道歉，然後就像是在懲罰自己一般，沒完沒了地不斷說著對不起，好像不得到吉爾伽美什的原諒就不會停止似的，惹得吉爾伽美什都有些情緒煩躁了。

「好了，本王說了，不要一直哭哭啼啼的。」

「對不起、可是我……真的很對不起……」

陷在自責的情緒裡的士郎一時間還無法抽離，除了道歉還是道歉。察覺到對方又要繼續不停地說著對不起的吉爾伽美什沒輒了，伸出手拭去士郎臉上的淚水，先轉移對方的注意力，然後道。

「士郎，」為了不讓對方誤會他在生氣，吉爾伽美什特意放輕語調地呼喚，「該回去了。」

懷中的人輕愣了一下，瞬間止住了哭泣，還以為是自己聽錯了。

王……喊了我名字？

不給士郎時間去確認，吉爾伽美什扶著牆站起來，受了傷的身體仍有些重心不穩，士郎連忙攙扶住對方。

然後，兩人就沒有再說話了，吉爾伽美什似乎是不想提起剛才的事情，而士郎則是只要看到鮮紅的血漬持續在吉爾伽美什的肩膀上擴散，就難受得不知道該說什麼才好，他們就這樣保持沉默，同時忍耐著各自身上的傷口疼痛，慢慢地走回間桐家的洋房。


	32. Chapter 32

一進屋內，士郎立刻衝入客廳，從櫃子裡翻出急救箱，他現在滿腦子都是吉爾伽美什身上染著血的畫面，白色的上衣已經被血液浸濕了大半，那動魄嚇人的顏色不斷刺痛著士郎的大腦，要是再不幫他止住流血，士郎覺得自己一定會先情緒崩潰的。

「那個……請您稍等一下……」

手臂抽痛到在發抖的士郎努力地想要拿穩手中的繃帶及藥物，有些手忙腳亂地想要幫吉爾伽美什處理冒著鮮血的傷口，但他越緊張手臂的顫抖就越厲害，讓想要儘早幫助吉爾伽美什的士郎著急得都快哭了。

相較之下，受到重傷的本人卻是一副無所謂的模樣，還覺得有些有趣地欣賞起士郎急哭的表情，不過這次他倒是收殮，沒讓士郎著急太久，便握住對方顫抖不止的雙手，然後說。

「要治療傷口的話，用那東西也太慢了。」

「唔、抱歉，我不會治療的魔術，家裡的急救箱也只有這些能夠……」

「士郎，抬頭。」

第二次被呼喚本名，讓士郎睜大眼睛，也確定自己沒有聽錯，吉爾伽美什的確喊了他的名字。

他才開心地抬起頭看向吉爾伽美什，對方便直接扣住他的下巴，突如其來的接吻害士郎有些反應不及，但吉爾伽美什大肆攪動在他口腔裡的舌頭又逼得他不得不跟著一起動作。

和先前在士郎床上的那個吻不同，吉爾伽美什這次的吻更加深入且具侵略性，有如在品嘗一道佳餚般地仔細舔拭過嘴腔裡的每一處，同時更加激烈地糾纏著士郎的舌頭，要對方的舌根與他一同起舞，把士郎吻得都有些意亂情迷了。

不過這次的士郎卻顯得有些放不開，接吻的動作因為緊張而僵硬，緊閉著雙眼不敢和眼前的人對上視線，加速跳動的心臟不斷將血液沖上他的雙頰，使他的臉漲紅得像是要燒起來似的，直到吉爾伽美什退去他的舌頭，一直閉著氣到有些缺氧的士郎才終於敢正常地呼吸了。

「哼，連用鼻子呼吸都不會嗎？」看士郎像是差點要窒息似地大口喘氣，吉爾伽美什不但不關心對方，還壞心地取笑了起來。

「唔、這是我第二次接吻啊，當然還很不熟練嘛……」隨著臉頰的漲紅，士郎說話的聲音也越變越小。

「那就多加練習，不然憑你那幼稚的吻技可是取悅不了本王的啊。」

「是……等、等等！那種事情是要怎麼練習啦？」

吉爾伽美什又是一個哼聲，「真是個蠢問題，當然找人練習啊，難道你能自己練習嗎！」

士郎蒼白的臉頰已經紅潤到有如恢復成了健康的血色，「找、找人？找誰啊？誰會願意跟我練習接吻……」

吉爾伽美什這次改成了不耐煩的嗤聲，「這麼簡單的事情還要問本王，自己去想！」

「嗚、對不起……」依然沒有聽明白吉爾伽美什意思的士郎又是道歉。

閃著金光的寶庫門在吉爾伽美什手邊開啟，他從中取出一只手掌大小的陶罐，用食指沾了一抹裝在罐裡的乳白色膏狀物體，同時解開上衣最上面的兩顆鈕扣，露出還流著血的左邊肩膀，將手指上的藥膏抹在傷口，緊接著肩膀上的窟窿居然開始以肉眼可見的速度迅速癒合了。

士郎驚訝地睜大雙眼，對那罐藥物感到很是神奇，但也沒有多問那藥膏究竟為何物，反倒是像是明白了什麼地，對吉爾伽美什道歉道。

「對不起，我的魔力不夠讓您使用寶具，還讓您得用這種方式補充魔力……」

聽聞這番發言，赤色的眼瞳因皺眉而顯得眼神銳利許多，「……你以為本王剛才吻你，只是為了要補充魔力？」

「呃？不然還能是為了什麼？」

「……」

不悅的星火燃燒在紅色的眼睛裡，吉爾伽美什沒有表現出明顯的表情變化，但依然可以讓人感覺得出來他此刻的心情是不高興的。

「哼，都會自己主動抱上來了，結果這方面的事情居然是這麼遲鈍嗎？」

知道吉爾伽美什是在說剛才在街上他抱著對方大哭的事，士郎瞬間漲紅了臉頰。

「唔！剛、剛才那是因為……知道您還活著，實在太開心了所以情不自禁就……如果您不喜歡，我以後不會再這麼做了。」

此話一出，吉爾伽美什的眉頭抬得更高了，「嗤，非得要本王說得這麼直白才聽得懂嗎！」

「嗚、對不起……」

「不要動不動就說對不起！搞得好像你欠所有人錢一樣，聽了就煩。」

「對不……唔……」

只要感受到對方的負面情緒高漲，不論自己是否有錯士郎都會直覺性先出聲道歉，這是一種保護自己的預防措施，也成了他難以改掉的惡習。

金色的漣漪又在吉爾伽美什的手掌中擴散開來，一瓶試管大小的長型玻璃瓶落下到他的手上，瓶子裡裝著透著水藍色的液體，吉爾伽美什將那只玻璃瓶丟給士郎。

「喝掉。」他命令。

「這是……？」從吉爾伽美什的寶庫裡拿出來的東西絕對都是最上等的寶物，士郎對待那只玻璃瓶的態度自然也更慎重了。

「可以迅速治療任何內傷的靈藥，包括你那嚴重拉傷的手臂肌肉。」

「咦？」

光聽藥效就知道這藥品的珍貴，士郎更是輕力小心地捧著那瓶藥水，「這麼貴重的東西，請恕我不能收下，肌肉拉傷而已，過幾天就會自己復原了……」

知道士郎在在意什麼的吉爾伽美什打斷他的話：「那種藥水也不是多稀有的東西，同樣的藥水本王的寶庫還有好幾瓶呢，喝掉就對了。」

「但是……」

聽士郎又想推託，已經不耐煩的吉爾伽美什乾脆道：「本王餓了，不把你的手治好，誰來給本王做早餐？」

士郎一愣，隨即注意到，現在已經是凌晨五點鐘了，再過一小時就是他平常起床的時間，昨晚去柳洞寺跟先前的戰鬥也消耗了吉爾伽美什不少體力，於是他決定今天提早開伙。

「謝謝……」士郎收下那瓶藥水，「您有什麼的特別想吃的嗎？」

「煎蛋捲。」

「欸？」

吉爾伽美什的回答有些出乎士郎的意料，雖然他也不知道對方應該回答什麼才像是他會說想吃的菜色，不過他還是對於吉爾伽美什的首選竟然是煎蛋捲而感到驚訝。

「怎麼？覺得本王想吃煎蛋捲很奇怪？」

「呃，沒有，我這就去做。」

士郎立刻朝廚房走去。

「士郎。」吉爾伽美什又叫住他。

「是？」

「本王想吃甜味的。」

士郎怔了一下，立刻點頭，「好的，沒有問題。」


	33. Chapter 33

煎蛋捲這道菜士郎已經做過上千次，不用特別去回憶食譜跟調味料的比例，也不必特別調整掌控火候，已經完全記住作法的身體就像在做反射動作，俐落又自然地就能煎出形狀方正沒有破皮且顏色均勻金黃的完美煎蛋捲。

但是這次，士郎卻是前所未有的小心，再三確認自己的調味比例，並且全神關注地緊盯著鍋裡的蛋液定形程度，戰戰兢兢地翻裹著每一層蛋皮，只為了煎出一捲最完美的煎蛋捲。

只因為，那是吉爾伽美什指定要吃的煎蛋捲。

『真好啊，每次看士郎煮的食物都覺得好像好吃呢，我也好想吃吃看喔。』

黑影盤踞在餐桌上，難得沒有去干擾士郎做菜，因為它知道要是害士郎因此沒有煎出能讓他滿意的煎蛋捲的話，就算只是其中一面蛋皮的顏色稍微煎得太深而已，即使士郎脾氣再好，這一次也一定會跟它發脾氣的。

因為士郎，是如此地喜歡著那個人嘛。

「安里可以吃人類的食物嗎？」雖然士郎此刻正全心全意地投入在煎鍋裡的蛋捲上，不過他還是願意分出一點注意力出來跟安哥拉說話。

『嗯……現在這個型態的話當然是做不到了，不過要是賦予我身體的話，我還是可以吃的喔。』

「你這是在催促我趕快去召喚聖杯嗎？」

安哥拉發出低吟地笑聲：『討厭啦，我感覺像是那麼猴急的人嗎？稍微放緩腳步享受一下日常也不錯不是嗎？而且老實說依士郎你目前的狀況，我認為最好維持現況比較好喔，因為就連Berserker的靈魂都還沒有完全轉化不是嗎？』

「……」士郎沉默，但手並沒有因此停下翻捲蛋皮的動作。

正如安哥拉所說，Berserker的靈魂還在士郎的體內，而且至今只有兩成的部分有轉換成魔力，其餘的部分仍把他的身體撐脹得難受。

但幸好Caster的靈魂消化起來就順利多了，才幾個小時的時間就已經轉換了將近一半的靈魂，否則的話士郎現在恐怕還躺在床上昏迷不醒。

接下來士郎便不再說話，直到把鍋中的煎蛋捲盛上盤子裡，才又開口。

「安里，」此時的士郎聲音聽起來抑鬱許多，「我真的、能夠成功嗎？」

士郎指的是他究竟能不能成功成為聖杯這件事，特別是昨天晚上的排斥反應，更是嚴重到差點就要了他的性命，雖然最後還是僥倖活下來了，但現在的士郎已經無法再對自己能夠成為聖杯抱有任何信心了。

三個Servant的靈魂，那就是他這個劣質容器的極限了，再吞掉一個Servant的話，他大概就會因為盛裝過多的魔力而破裂死亡吧？

『……』

反常的，連一向喜歡亂開玩笑的安哥拉都沉默了，也不知道是因為不確定這個問題的答案還是不願意說出實話，但士郎的猜想已經得到了驗證。

「果然啊，贗品還是無法取代真品嗎……」士郎一邊嘆氣，一邊小心地切下煎蛋捲左右邊緣的部分，並仔細地將煎蛋捲分切成大小相同的切塊。

『才沒有那回事，而且真的要我選的話，比起愛因茲貝倫那個被動又拖拖拉拉的容器，我更中意士郎的積極喔。』

「真難得你會幫我加油打氣啊，謝謝你喔。」

士郎雖然這麼說，不過語氣裡還是聽得出透露著許多惆悵，「安里，如果我最後還是失敗了，你不會責怪我吧？」

『怎麼會呢，士郎為了把我召喚出來，可是連小命都差點丟掉了啊，所以我最喜歡士郎了喔。』

黑影飄了過去，像隻貓一樣地蹭上士郎的臉頰，看起來有些邪媚地咧嘴壞笑再次在黑影的臉上綻開。

『不然這樣吧，沒有把所有的Servant吃掉也沒有關係，直接提早進行召喚吧。』

黃銅的瞳孔微微放大，「嗯？還可以這樣？」

『當然可以啊，只是沒有蒐集到足夠的魔力，頂多只能讓你啟動大聖杯，卻無法打開通往「根源」的道路，而且作為許願機的效果可能也會減半，不過還是足夠達成「讓安哥拉．曼紐誕生」以及「用聖杯的黑泥淨化人類」這兩個目的了。』

黑影發出了像孩子似地輕盈笑聲，卻是在說著極為可怕的事情，『反正士郎你對「根源」什麼的也沒有興趣吧？那麼不用勉強自己一定要做的像真品一樣好也沒關係，只要能讓我誕生，還有幫助你喜歡的人達成他的目的，這樣不就行了？』

「……」

安哥拉說的並沒有錯，以士郎作為容器的資質來說，能夠打開聖杯的「孔」就已經很了不起了，若還要勉強他做到連結「根源」的話，只怕在成功之前他就要先因為身體衰竭而死了，況且他本來就不想讓臟硯得到聖杯，提前進行召喚聽起來的確是最理想的選擇。

「不行啊。」對於安哥拉的這個提議，士郎卻是搖頭，「只用兩個Servant的靈魂量的魔力來召喚聖杯的話，跟大聖杯的連結絕對不夠穩定的啊，至少得再讓我吞一個才行。」

黑色的人影歪過頭，用沒有眼球的視線看著士郎，『你認真的？會很痛的喔，可能會比剛吞下Caster時的排斥反應還要痛上好幾百倍喔？你確定要再吞一個後才召喚？』

「啊，雖然三個Servant靈魂的量可能也不夠穩定，不過至少能增加讓安里順利誕生的機會不是嗎？要是連結中途斷掉的話，安里你又會被困在大聖杯裡喔。」

士郎的回答有些出乎安哥拉的想像，沒有想到士郎居然是為了要幫助自己順利降生，而打算要再次承受那種足以讓人死亡的疼痛，這讓安哥拉開心得不得了。

『士郎你居然願意為了我做到那種地步……好感動啊，果然士郎你對我最好了，最喜歡你了！』

「安里，雖然你沒有實體，但是你抱著我的肩膀的時候還是會擋到我的視線喔。」還在切著煎蛋捲的士郎扭扭肩膀，要安哥拉放開手。

『诶？我才剛這麼說而已，就用那麼冷漠的聲音拒絕我的抱抱嗎？好無情啊士郎。』

抱怨歸抱怨，安哥拉還是乖乖鬆開它繞在士郎肩膀上的手臂，不過依舊玩性不改地在桌上的那盤煎蛋捲周圍漂來漂去。

切完煎蛋捲，士郎放下手中的菜刀，突然間，廚房裡的氣氛變得凝重了起來，就連沒有實體的安哥拉都能察覺到蘊藏在空氣之中的殺意，因而停下它那玩鬧的態度。

「那麼第二個問題，」

此刻的士郎像是突然變了個人似地，一層蠢蠢欲動的怒氣圍罩在他的周圍，使得原本外表瘦弱看起來毫無危險的少年，忽然間像是長出獠牙般變身成了可怖的噬血怪獸，用看著獵物的眼神惡狠狠地瞪著安哥拉。

「害王受傷的那個黑影，是你變出來的嗎？」

光從士郎的聲音就能聽出來他有多麼憤怒，彷彿一旦被他找到犯人就要掐死對方不可的程度，即便是看似手無縛雞之力的少年，此刻的他所發出的殺氣也絕對讓任何人感到畏懼，就連作為惡意的化身的安哥拉都要繃起神經了。

『欸？怎麼突然之間就變臉了呢？剛才不是還有說有笑的嗎……』

「才不是突然就變臉喔，我其實一直都很生氣啊，只不過剛才的我在煮早餐，做料理的時候可不能帶著怒氣啊，不然煮出來的食物會變難吃的，王要吃的東西當然得是最好的才行。」

琥珀的眼色裡爍著代表危險的亮光，即使安哥拉可能會使出黑影來對付自己，士郎也絲毫不害怕地與對方槓上。

「現在早餐已經煮好了，那麼我也不用再忍耐，終於可以來算帳了，我再問一次，安哥拉，把王弄傷的黑影，就是你嗎？」

從少年身上發出來的懾人氣勢讓黑色的人影明顯地縮了一下脖子。沒想到士郎竟然是一直忍著對它的怒火在跟它聊天的，人型的影子突然縮小了一圈，像個受了委屈的孩子似地用撒嬌的語氣說。

『我好受傷啊，士郎，結果你剛才說的承諾都只是在隨便應付我嗎……』

「不，我是認真的喔，我是真心想幫助你降生在人世，也不介意為了你再忍受一次排斥反應，所以我建議你最好誠實回答我的問題，這一次我還可以原諒你，但如果你對我說謊，或是又害王受傷的話，我保證我會讓你被困在大聖杯裡永遠出不來！」

少年自信且狠絕的語氣讓安哥拉是既驚訝又覺得有趣，明明是個看起來如此脆弱的人類，居然連惡魔都敢威脅，這樣的Master簡直絕無僅有，也或許是因為如此，安哥拉才沒有因為士郎的狠話而與他反目。

『好吧，既然士郎這麼想知道的話，那我就告訴你吧。』安哥拉一邊笑著聲音一邊說。

『差點殺死你的心上人的黑影，可以說是我，但又不是我，唔，頂多只能算是半個我吧……』

「別跟我玩文字遊戲，是你的話就老實承認！」士郎像個教訓孩子的母親般地對安哥拉說。

『才不是什麼文字遊戲呢，我說的都是實話啊，那個黑影雖然是因為我的性質才會到處攻擊人，不過放任它去吃人的，可是士郎你啊。』

黑色人影不懷好意的笑聲讓士郎直覺不對，其實他多少早就有察覺到了，為什麼自己會做那樣血腥的夢，又為何夢中的黑影受傷時痛覺會傳遞到到他的肉體上，恐怕是因為自己和黑影有著密不可分的關係。一直下意識拒絕去承認這件事實的士郎，現在也不得不正面直視這個事實了。

「難道說，我就是那個影子？不可能！我是絕對不會去傷害王的……」

『別急著下結論啊，先聽我把話說完嘛，我剛才也說了啊，那個黑影只能算是半個我，而另外半個就是士郎你了，所以那也不完全是士郎你的責任啊。』

「半個……聽不懂，所以那個黑影到底是什麼東西？」士郎有些不耐煩地催促道。

『簡單的說，那個黑影是透過大聖杯與士郎你的連結而能出現在人間的，你可以把他看做是你的分身，或者是你個人專屬的Servant也行，但因為大聖杯被我的「惡」汙染了，原本就是因為聖杯之力而現行的它自然就成了「惡」的呈現。』

『不過就和其他的Servant一樣，那個影子會遵從Master的指示行動，也不能違背Master的命令，而它之所以會去襲擊人類，是因為士郎你允許他這麼做的啊。』

「我允許的？」

士郎正想反駁這個荒謬的說法，上揚到讓人覺得有些可怕的嘴型再次裂開在人影的臉上。

『難道不是嗎？那兩次的夢境，都是出現在士郎魔力最貧瘠的時候對吧？對獲取魔力的渴望，讓士郎你不自覺地准許黑影不擇手段地去得到你急需要的魔力，所以才說那個黑影也是半個你啊，它只會聽從身為Master的你的指示，而當士郎你餓到連他人的性命都管不著的時候，黑影也就依照你的意志，藉由吃食人類來幫你獲取魔力。』

安哥拉像是要讓士郎聽得更清楚似地，攀上了他左邊的肩膀，在他耳邊刻意放慢速度地說。

『你可別否認喔，前天晚上從夢中驚醒過來時，你就已經感覺到了吧？那股飢餓被填補的滿足感。』

士郎的心臟瞬間一揪，被迫去想起了他害怕回憶起的感覺，因為正如安哥拉所說，從夢裡醒來的當時除了突然的血腥畫面帶給他驚嚇，同時也有著，因為補充到了魔力而讓他安穩入睡的飽足。

認知到了這一個難堪的事實後，士郎也得被迫去承認，差一點就把吉爾伽美什殺掉的人，其實就是他自己！


	34. Chapter 34

靠在士郎肩膀上的安哥拉扭頭注視著對方，一秒也不想錯過士郎的表情變化。

知道自己就是傷害吉爾伽美什的犯人，一定會讓士郎的內心受到極大的打擊吧？那麼士郎會怎麼想呢？自責嗎？想死嗎？只是這樣似乎也太無趣了，安哥拉有預感能從士郎身上看到更加有趣的表情，所以他滿懷期待地，等待著士郎做出反應。

士郎拿了一雙筷子，夾起煎蛋捲的切邊，送入口中試味道。

「……好，這樣就可以上桌了。」士郎在煎蛋捲的盤子上放了一些生菜當裝飾。

『欸？等等啊士郎，你有聽到我剛才說的話嗎？居然一點反應也沒有，還是你根本就沒有聽懂我的意思啊？』

「我有聽懂喔，我就是黑影，把王弄傷的人就是我，對吧？」

還真的有聽懂啊。

明明已經知道是自己差點殺死了吉爾伽美什，士郎卻一點都不感到慌亂或憤怒，好像受傷的人不是吉爾伽美什似的。

『奇怪，士郎你不是很喜歡那個英雄王嗎？差點殺死自己喜歡的人，你都沒有任何的想法嗎？』

「嗯，我現在的心情很低落啊。」士郎的聲音聽起來一點都不低落地說，「但是待會得把早餐送去給王才行，要是哭喪著一張臉過去的話，會讓王倒盡胃口的。」

『所以就先把自己的感情隱藏起來了嗎？還真是用心啊，這就是人類所謂的愛嗎？明明就難過得不得了，卻還得為了對方假裝自己很開心，好扭曲啊，是我不能理解的感情呢。』

「其實我也不太能了解呢，我只是單純的想讓王開心一點而已，要是安里你能夠理解什麼是愛的話，說不定你就不會想殺光人類了。」士郎盛了一點味噌湯到一只小碟子裡，嘗過味道後又拿出一只湯碗，將鍋裡的味噌湯舀入。

黑影抱著肚子，因為只有士郎會聽見它的聲音所以毫不顧忌地哈哈大笑了起來，『真是有趣的笑話啊，想也知道那是不可能的吧，代表著人類所有惡意的我，怎麼可能會理解屬於「善」的情感呢？』

「嗯，也是呢。」

盛好白飯，並擺上烤魚、醃漬黃瓜、味噌湯及剛做好的煎蛋捲，煮好早餐的士郎解開圍裙的的腰帶，準備要去告訴吉爾伽美什可以開飯了。

但安哥拉卻快一步擋住出口，不讓士郎離開。

『吶，老實回答我吧士郎，知道自己就是會吃人的黑影的本體，除了心情低落之外，你應該還有其他的想法吧？因為別說下一次了，你現在的魔力就已經貧瘠得再不想辦法補充就會有生命危險的地步了喔，搞不好才一個打盹而已，又會不小心放出黑影出去吃人了呢，難道你不害怕剛才在街上的事情重演嗎？』

「……」

談論起這個讓他鬱悶的話題，士郎的眼神又是黯淡。其實他大可直接穿過安哥拉沒有實體的身體迴避這個問題，不過他最後還是選擇滿足安哥拉帶著惡意的好奇心。

「如果黑影又跑出來、而我也沒能控制住它的話，那就只有兩條路可以走了，這麼說可能很對不起安里，但我只能違約搶先進行召喚了。」

『呵，趕在自己造成傷害前先強行結束一切嗎？先不說士郎你的這個想法有多麼矛盾好了，那麼你說的第二條路是？』

「我會自殺。」士郎語氣異常平靜地說。

安哥拉倒是被他這句話嚇到了，『欸？欸欸欸欸？士郎你認真的？拜託你告訴我你只是在開玩笑……』

「不，我是認真的喔，雖然不知道為什麼，不過王他阻止我吃掉那兩個人，這樣的話要是黑影再跑出來吃人，王大概又會做一樣的事了吧？」

士郎舉起雙手，像是在哭泣似地把臉藏進掌心裡，說話聲音清楚在顫抖地說：「那種事情、不能再發生第二次，只有王、絕對不可以受到傷害，所以如果我又失控的話，那我非得自殺不可，不然的話，我可能又會……」

一想到吉爾伽美什身上濺滿鮮血的模樣，士郎就感到呼吸困難。即便吉爾伽美什一副不在意也沒有要責怪他的意思，士郎依舊自責得不得了，如果要他再次傷害吉爾伽美什，那他寧願先自我了斷。

同樣對此感到困擾的，還有安哥拉·曼扭，但他在乎的不是吉爾伽美什的死活，而是士郎把自殺當作是他的退路。

要是士郎自殺的話，就等於聖杯的容器被破壞，如此一來除非指望伊莉雅替補，否則失去小聖杯的聖杯戰爭將會強行結束，而安哥拉又得再等上六十年的時間，才會有誕生於世的機會。

但是安哥拉已經等不下去了了，在那個虛無的空間裡他連所謂的自我都沒有，只有世上一切負面的事物作為羊水圍繞孕育著他的生命，一刻不停地灌輸著他要詛咒世界憎恨世界毀滅世界的觀念，猶如一場慘烈的酷刑拷問般地重複浸染他的存在意義，整整持續了六十年之久。

那是任何人類都無法想像出來的可怕處境，若不是被強加上安哥拉·曼扭之名的青年生前也經歷過同樣過份的對待，不然他早就因為忍受不了這種非人的折磨而自我毀滅了吧？諷刺的是，使他得以在無盡的絕望洪流中保存住己身存在的，竟是與他的性質完全相反的，對誕生於世的「希望」。

歷經數十年漫長的等待，終於，聖杯戰爭的戰鐘再次敲響了，隨著英靈們一個個的退場，安哥拉也像是看到一線生機，找到了能讓他逃離這座邪惡得足以把人逼瘋的監獄的機會，但是容器被破壞導致與大聖杯的連結中斷，也讓他再次被困在惡意的搖籃裡無法出生。

然後，他又等了十年，而在這十年當中，安哥拉嘗到了生前從未承受過的全新酷刑。就只差那麼一點，他的誕生本來是幾乎篤定的事情了，而他也對此期待不已，誰知道切嗣竟在最後的關頭選擇破壞聖杯，也斷絕了他的誕生，將安哥拉唯一的機會破壞殆盡。

這時安哥拉才明白，比起被切下雙臂、砍斷兩腳、挖出雙眼、割去舌頭、將全身的每一吋皮膚都劃得血肉模糊體無完膚，比起任何一種施加在肉體上的折磨，將人好不容易得到的希望無情奪走，那才是真正的殘忍，願望落空造成的龐大失落感，是能夠讓人陷入瘋狂的絕望。

只要嚐過一次絕望的滋味就會明白，即使拼死也絕不能再次落入那等悽慘絕境的理由，所以這一次，他絕對不要再等下去了，一刻不想再繼續捲縮在大聖杯裡等待的安哥拉自然會用盡辦法確保自己誕生的機會，也因此他也絕對不能讓士郎自殺。

本以為士郎對吉爾伽美什的感情是促使士郎去召喚聖杯的契機之一，但是不懂愛的安哥拉低估了人類為了所愛能夠做到何種地步，所以才沒料到士郎竟然會願意做到自殺如此極端的程度。

沒有其他辦法，在沒有五官的臉上，安哥拉顯得好是無奈。

『不如這樣吧，士郎，讓我幫你一把如何？』安哥拉提議道。

『我把大聖杯裡的魔力給你使用，也會幫你控制住黑影，拜託你打消自殺的念頭啦，不然像士郎你這麼盡責的小聖杯，絕對找不到第二個了。』

「大聖杯的……那種事情也能做到？」

安哥拉用力點頭，『可以的，因為本來就是魔力的洪流嘛，就算分一些給你，對大聖杯也不會有任何影響，而且分量可是多到能讓你用都用不完的程度喔，魔力充足的話，就能穩固住容器，士郎也就不會死了，而且還可以再裝下更多的靈魂……唔，只是目前士郎和大聖杯的聯繫還不夠強，還沒辦法把魔力傳送給你，要是能再吃到一個Servant的話，應該就能做到把大聖杯的魔力供給給士郎的程度，這樣士郎就不用擔心會再放出黑影到處吃人囉，也不需要再把自殺當你的退路了。』

「總而言之，不論如何就是還得再吃掉一個Servant才行的意思對吧？」

『沒錯，雖然還是會產生排斥作用，但我會在情況惡化前盡快把魔力傳送給你的，怎麼樣？我對你很好吧？這樣優渥的待遇可不是所有的容器都可以得到的喔。』

手臂形狀的影子纏擾上士郎的手，半帶撒嬌地對士郎說。

但士郎卻不怎麼領情，還瞬間收起眼眶中的濕潤，好像他剛才根本沒有快哭了似地，表情更是近乎冷漠說：「既然可以把大聖杯的魔力給我使用，那為什麼不早點說呢，害我煩惱這麼久，你還真是壞心啊安里。」

『欸？不、不是啊！我只是剛才沒有想到而已啦，我可是很幫士郎你著想的喔。』

「喔？是嗎？」士郎挑起懷疑的眉頭。

『真的啦！好過份啊士郎，難道我就這麼不值得信任嗎？』

「與其說是不能信任，不如說太過熱心了反倒讓人感覺有詐啊。」

『嗚！太差勁了，我明明是這麼關心著士郎的啊，我好傷心啊嗚嗚……』

面對垂泣擦淚的安哥拉，士郎也沒有因此手下留情，反而是更加嚴格地說：「要裝哭的話，至少也裝得像一點吧，不然連可憐你都不想了啊。」

『哇啊，至今最傷人的發言出現啦！太狠心了啦士郎！難道這也是受到我的惡意影響導致的嗎？我好想念那個好欺負的士郎喔……』

「好了安里，陪你聊天也聊夠了，快讓我過去，不然早餐就要涼掉了。」

『嗚、居然要把我打發掉，士郎好壞喔，明明我可是士郎你唯一的夥伴啊，結果我在你心中的地位居然還不如那個好幾次想殺你的英雄王？士郎好偏心！』

面對開始無理取鬧的安哥拉，士郎的態度依舊十分冷淡，「隨你怎麼說，但我要是真的偏心，也不會為你做到要吃掉第三個Servant的程度了吧？」

『嗯，這麼說好像也對呢……』

最後，安哥拉還是乖乖讓出了了廚房的門口讓士郎通過。

「對了，安里你剛才說是你是『惡』對吧？不過，我倒覺得你其實很善良呢。」

離開廚房前，士郎突然又說了這麼一句話，安哥拉還來不及問對方這句話的意思，士郎便先走開了。

我很善良？什麼意思啊？

遠離宿主的黑色人影，飄浮在廚房中獨自思考著。


	35. Chapter 35

排斥反應遺留下來的不適感大大降低了士郎的食慾，因此即使飢腸轆轆，士郎也只給自己盛了不到半碗的飯量，配上極少的青菜與一小塊的烤魚就結束了他的早餐。

接著，他又從廚櫃裡拿出兩個便當盒，準備幫自己和還沒起床的慎二準備今天的午餐。

「今天就先向學校請假吧。」還在用餐的吉爾伽美什突然道。

「欸？」

「身體不是還很不舒服嗎？那就別勉強自己去上學了，在家陪本王吧。」

吉爾伽美什一邊用筷子弄碎烤魚一邊說。雖然有注意到廚房另一頭那人吃驚的表情，但他除了這段話外就不再開口了，而且他也樂得讓士郎滿臉通紅又猜不透他用意地不斷偷瞄著自己看。

「……好。」也不知道在心裡經歷了什麼樣的掙扎，總之士郎最後還是同意了。

打電話向學校導師請了病假後，士郎在客廳找到了吉爾伽美什，他正背著沙發坐椅坐在地上打電動。士郎猶豫了幾秒，才鼓起勇氣走過去，坐到沙發的角落看著吉爾伽美什玩遊戲。

「會玩嗎？」吉爾伽美什指著另一個遊戲把手，問士郎。

士郎有些遺憾地搖頭，「抱歉，我對玩遊戲實在很不擅長呢，我看您玩就好了。」

紅色的眼眸微微挑起，但眼神中的不是不滿的怒氣，而是對士郎所說的話提起的注意，「喔？明明是放在自己家中的遊戲機，卻沒有玩過嗎？」

「……那個遊戲機是慎二買的，他不喜歡我碰他的東西，所以我自然也沒玩過了。」

吉爾伽美什轉過背，繼續盯著電視螢幕上的遊戲畫面，「你對你的兄弟還真是袒護啊，明明那傢伙根本就不在乎你的死活不是嗎？那又何必一直幫他說話呢？」

「不是那樣的，」士郎的手臂微微地抽動了一下，「慎二他……以前的他對我還是很好的，雖然是養子，但他對我就像哥哥對弟弟一樣照顧，只是他後來發現我和櫻都會使用魔術後，沒有任何魔術迴路的他大概是覺得自己被背叛了，所以才因此性情大變吧？但這實在不能怪慎二，因為爺爺總是拿他無法使用魔術這件事情出來打擊他，照理來說應該是間桐家未來當家的慎二其實也承受了不小的壓力……」

說著的同時，士郎也跟著回憶起過去他們兄弟妹三人感情還很好還會玩在一塊的時光，但如今的他們關係卻差得像是不同陣營的敵人一般，這讓士郎不禁感到有些感傷與說不出的無奈。

吉爾伽美什對士郎一直幫對方說話的態度則是很不屑，「哼，又在幫他找開脫的藉口了，不論他過去是個怎麼樣的人，也都改變不了他已經不把你當成兄弟的事實了不是嗎？都已經從魔術師家族的重擔中解脫出來了，卻還執意要走上回頭路的話，那麼你也無需為那傢伙的自甘墮落感到任何的罪惡感吧。」

「嗯、但話也不是那麼說的啊……」

其實士郎還是期望著的，讓他兄弟性格大變的，是身為魔術師名門後代的重擔與壓力，以及這場充滿謊言的聖杯戰爭，如果聖杯戰爭結束了、如果慎二能在過程中認知到魔術並不是他想像的那樣值得憧憬的東西，也許慎二就會變回從前的模樣，他們也能像過去那樣友好相處……

即使可能性微乎其微，但士郎還是忍不住想要緊抓住那微小的希望，所以他才一直忍耐著慎二那像是在鬧脾氣一般的任性行為吧？

不想再談論這個話題，士郎於是想了另一個問題來轉移焦點。

「那、那個，今天的早餐還合您的胃口嗎？」

雖然是個轉得生硬又普通到有些無聊的話題，但那的確是士郎當前最在乎的事情。

「啊，本王挺中意的。」吉爾伽美什說。雖然他的視線一秒也沒離開過電視螢幕，不過他的回答並不隨便敷衍。

「這樣啊，真是太好了呢……」

得到了所在的事情的答案後，士郎接著就不知道該再說些什麼才好了，這時他突然意識到自己對吉爾伽美什的認識還是太淺薄了，不知道對方有什麼興趣嗜好，他也不懂遊戲，肯定和吉爾伽美什聊不起來的， 想來想去，他只能想到把關心對方的傷勢當話題了。

「那個、您的傷……」

「味道沒有變。」吉爾伽美什忽然又說道。

「口味也和之前的一樣，甚得本王的心，所以就別再愁眉苦臉想東想西的了。」

吉爾伽美什這段聽起來突然又有些意義不明的稱讚，也只有士郎能夠聽出隱含在其中的意思了。

「還真是、什麼都瞞不過您的眼睛啊……」士郎十分無奈地嘆了聲氣，雙手捲著浴衣的袖口，手指不斷在布料上來回摩挲著，看得出來他現在正被什麼事情困擾著思緒。

「本王不是說過了嗎？別試圖對本王有所隱瞞，謊言對本王而言只是徒勞的功夫而已。」

「我知道，但這是我個人的問題，我不想因為自己的私事而打擾了您的心情。」

「哼，本王關心你，那是對你的恩賜，你只需感激接受便是，別老是想著那些無聊的顧慮。」吉爾伽美什一邊玩著遊戲一邊說。

「那麼，現在的情況如何了？」

士郎的手指抽動了一下，抿著的雙唇將聲音堵在嘴裡，明顯抗拒著回答這個問題，但在向他問話的人是吉爾伽美什，士郎肯定是不會拒絕回答的，只是他花了一點時間，才費力地出聲答道。

「已經……都嚐不出來了，不管是甜味或鹹味，還是食物本身的味道，全部都……」

雙手的顫抖幅度已經大到使力握拳都壓制不住的地步了，同時，從臉頰上滑落的淚珠也一滴滴地擴散在輕顫著的手背上。

「就連調味料是不是加得太多，還是煎蛋捲有沒有做得太甜了，我都沒辦法分辨出來……對不起，難得您有想要吃的東西，我卻不能發揮出該有的水準來為您做料理……」

在試吃煎蛋捲的時候，士郎就察覺到己身味覺的異常了，為了確認不是他的錯覺，在跟安哥拉閒聊時他又把早餐的所有菜色都嚐過了一遍，最後甚至直接嚐了醬油及砂糖，但不管是哪一種食物或調味料，士郎就是無法吃出一點味道，這時候他才確定，自己已經失去味覺了。

隨著體內的聖杯越是成形，士郎作為人類的機能也會逐漸喪失，雖然早就知道會有這麼一天，他也已經做好心理準備了，但他萬萬沒想到，崩毀的倒數竟然會選在這個時間點啟動，而且他第一個消失的，竟然是對擅長烹飪的他來說最重要的味覺。

士郎的料理是他為數不多、能夠討好吉爾伽美什的東西了，難得對方主動表示想吃他做的料理，還指定了菜色，但他現在卻連自己煮出來的食物到底好不好吃都無法確定，這對士郎而言等於是失去了一個能夠讓自己獲得吉爾伽美什注意的利器，無疑地又是一次直垂心頭的重擊，甚至讓他一度猶豫是否要將早餐全部重做一遍。

縱使，那些菜色他已經做過不下百遍了，都已經熟練到幾乎不可能有出差錯的程度，但是喪失味覺的衝擊讓士郎忽然間失去了對廚藝的自信，他甚至回憶不起來烹調時的過程細節，因此也無法確定自己到底有沒有失誤，但他又不想讓吉爾伽美什知道他身體機能的毀壞，於是最終，他還是只能賭博般地相信自己多年來磨煉出的廚藝不會突然失靈，將那些無法確定味道的料理端上餐桌。

幾乎整個早膳時間，士郎的心情緊張得幾乎反胃，也因此他才吃不下東西，將所有的注意力都放在觀察與祈禱著吉爾伽美什不會突然露出吃到難吃食物時的不悅表情。

最後，吉爾伽美什像平常一樣沒有什麼特別反應地吃完了早餐，本以為那代表著他的調味沒有出錯，結果吉爾伽美什早就察覺到他失去味覺的事情了，這反而讓士郎有種欺騙了對方的愧疚。

「對不起，我不應該瞞著您的，還讓您吃了這樣的食物，實在是萬分抱歉，我以後不會再那麼做了，中午跟晚上我會叫外送的……」

「停止。」感覺到士郎又要開始新的一輪沒完的道歉，吉爾伽美什乾脆先喝止住對方。

「本王可不是那種會因為同情而說謊的人，既然本王已經說了你做的菜味道沒有變，那肯定是實話，所以你也無須再自責，也別再亂想，就繼續為本王下廚吧。」

「……」

士郎說不出話來了。這時候的他理應當要反駁對方說萬一烹調的過程中有失誤會讓他吃到難吃的料理而強力拒絕，但他卻說不出來，因為吉爾伽美什這段話中透露著的，是對即使出錯的他也願意給予的包容，這讓尚在失去味覺的衝擊中還無法恢復過來的士郎，忍不住地想要逃進吉爾伽美什的溫柔裡。

真是、差勁透頂了！

細流般的淚痕停止了，取而代之的是，在士郎體內強烈翻滾著的噁心與厭惡，而那股感覺對準著的人，就是他自己。

讓王吃到難吃的東西，是對王的不敬！我怎麼可以允許自己的墮落？就算王能夠容忍，我也不應該有那種想法才對啊，太糟糕了！太差勁了！這樣子的我，根本就沒有待在王的身邊的資格……

想要離開、想要離王遠一點，都已經是醜態百出了，卻還敢厚著臉皮靠近王，卻還想從王那裡得到更多的關注，簡直不能再低賤了，好討厭，這樣的自己，真的好討厭！

極度也極端的自卑情節讓士郎再也無法忍受這樣的自己，因此想要離開客廳暫時躲開吉爾伽美什。

金色的光圈突然在他的身邊綻開，帶著耀光的鎖鏈從中飛出，將正要起身離去的士郎拽了回來，害士郎重心不穩地跌倒，整個人橫躺在沙發上。

「呃？」

在士郎搞懂吉爾伽美什的用意前，又有一圈金色波紋在他上方打開，一件厚重的毛毯便覆蓋到他的身上。

「蓋著，然後睡覺。」吉爾伽美什語氣強硬，幾乎是在下達命令地說。

「唔、為什麼突然要……」

「比起擔心本王吃得好不好，你現在更應該要做的，是先回復你的魔力，到處跑來跑去的只會降低魔力恢復的效率，還不如躺著好好睡一覺。」吉爾伽美什說，但他的視線一刻也沒有從遊戲畫面上移開。

「別忘了你答應本王的，你今天得要陪著本王，所以除了本王的身旁，你現在其他地方都別想去！」

士郎一楞，接著才注意到，橫倒在沙發上的他，與坐在沙發中間前方地板上玩著遊戲的吉爾伽美什，相隔著只有不到幾公分的距離，靠近得讓他幾乎能聞到，早餐前才沐浴過的吉爾伽美什身上的沐浴乳香味。

這讓士郎情不自禁地臉紅了，羞得他馬上縮起身軀並將臉藏進毛毯裡，似乎是想依靠那件被毯來隔開他與吉爾伽美什的距離。

但就像剛才察覺到士郎想要逃走的行為，再一次發現士郎企圖的吉爾伽美什不讓他得逞，正在打遊戲的他為此還空出一隻手，將覆在士郎頭上的毛毯掀開。

「這件可是烏魯克品質最上等的羊毛毯，本王給你是要給你當被子蓋著，可不是要你拿來悶死自己的啊。」

「我、我沒有要悶死自己啊……」士郎通紅著臉，小聲地抗議著吉爾伽美什的取笑。

那隻掀起毛毯的手忽然向下方移動，撫上士郎的頭頂，動作輕細地有如呵護著他一般。

「快睡。」吉爾伽美什聲音輕柔宛如一首搖籃曲，催促著他入睡。

只是一個摸頭的動作而已，卻能夠馬上把剛才還陷在負面情緒裡的士郎從泥沼中拖出來，甚至讓士郎瞬間忘記了差點就要吞噬他精神的恐懼與徬徨。

那是士郎第一次慶幸著，自己還活著這件事情，要是他沒有撐過之前兩次的排斥，要是他當時就死掉的話，他將永遠也體驗不到這種被吉爾伽美什摸著頭時、讓他心跳加速的奇妙感覺了。

「好的。」士郎閉上雙眼，用心地體會著這一個名為「幸福」的瞬間，然後要將這段記憶銘記，這樣就算最後他連作為人類的情感都消失了，至少他還能記得這個記憶中當下的感動。

等吉爾伽美什收回手，轉身回去繼續打電動後，士郎又悄悄睜開眼睛，偷看著吉爾伽美什玩遊戲時專注的模樣。

突然，一股莫名的衝動，讓他把頭向前移動想要靠上吉爾伽美什的的背部，但在最後一公分的距離時，他卻又停下動作。

這樣就好了。

趁著還沒被對方發現之前，士郎又閉上眼睛。

已經、夠靠近了……


	36. Chapter 36

這是士郎第一次體驗到烏魯克羊毛毯的威力，質地柔軟且蓄溫力強，感覺像是在身上裹著一層溫暖的雲朵，尤其在這嚴寒的冬日裡，蓋著這件羊毛毯暖洋洋的，舒服得只會讓人發睏想睡，讓本來只打算小睡片刻的士郎敵不過睡魔侵襲地進入深層睡眠的狀態。

在士郎熟睡後約三個小時後，吉爾伽美什將遊戲全部破關了，並且洗掉了慎二之前的遊戲記錄，遊戲通關的滿足感讓他的心情甚好，轉頭看了士郎一眼，確認識對方睡得正香甜後，於是起身離開客廳。他有些事情打算要問問言峰，不想因此吵醒熟睡中的士郎所以特意走到屋外去打電話。

那件羊毛毯蓋起來雖然溫暖，但過沒多久士郎的身體便開始感覺到有些異樣，周圍的溫度突然急劇下降，最後甚至冷到連那件羊毛毯都難以為他禦寒的程度，冷得都縮起身子的士郎眼皮抽動了幾下，然後緩緩睜開。

房間昏暗得幾乎看不見四周的景色，把以為自己竟然睡到晚上的士郎嚇了一大跳，但緊接著他就察覺到了不對勁。

不對！這裡不是客廳，這裡是……

比空氣更加冷冽刺骨的惡意，從背脊爬上了士郎的頭皮，嚇得士郎連最後一點的睡意都沒了，手指下意識地抓住披在身上的羊毛毯。

昏暗的空間、冰涼的地磚，還有總是鳴著的蟲聲，如果說人的夢境能夠成真，那麼這座位於間桐宅底下方的蟲窟肯定就是士郎惡夢的化身了。

地下室？為什麼會突然……

「哦？終於醒了嗎？」

士郎循著聲音的方向轉頭，沒有想到竟然會在這裡看到慎二。

「慎二？你不是去學校了嗎？」

「學校？在說什麼蠢話啊你！在聖杯戰爭已經打到白熱化的這個階段，誰還有心情去學校啊？」

慎二的手一揮，丟了一樣東西到他面前。那是慎二的便當盒，從盒子落地時厚實的聲響就可以知道，士郎早上為他準備的午餐還裝在便當盒裡。

「吉爾伽美什對你可真是夠忠心的啊，一直守在你身邊形影不離的，簡直像是你才是他的Master一樣，想要找機會跟你私下談談還真困難啊。」

簡直像是你才是他的Master一樣。這句話讓士郎的肩膀縮了一下，並且讓他想到無法使用魔術的慎二對他和櫻的嫉妒心。

接著他又想到，昨晚還有在愛因茲貝倫城時吉爾伽美什都為了救他，而忽略去保護其實才是Master的慎二，也難怪慎二會如此生氣了，自覺自己似乎搶走了慎二身為Master的地位，不想因此擴大他與慎二之間的嫌隙，士郎於是趕緊道歉道。

「對不起，都怪我行為失控，才讓王為了保護我而害你陷入危險……我以後不會再做出那些事了，也會讓王以你作為優先保護的對象……」

「蛤？誰在跟你說那個了？」

慎二走到他面前，突然伸手，一把揪住士郎的頭髮，不顧對方痛得流淚的反應地仰起士郎的臉，語氣滿是藐視的冷漠一哼，「如果那傢伙的口味這麼特別的話，那由你來負責滿足他也沒什麼不好，反正你也已經習慣了吧？被玩弄屁股什麼的，你不是最喜歡了嗎？」

慎二這段充滿人身攻擊的發言讓士郎瞳孔瞬間放大，本來縮瑟著的眼神裡也突然多出了一些波動，使他視線不再躲避，而是正面直視對上慎二。

「你……！」

但那股因為憤怒而燃起的反抗勇氣，也只燃燒了一瞬間而已，隨即就熄滅消失了，不過慎二可是都看清楚了，不滿士郎對他露出那種違逆的眼神，讓他氣得加大抓扯著對方頭髮的力道。

「喂！你那是什麼態度啊你！不過是個撿來的而已，居然還想忤逆我？別忘了你的工作只是負責提供魔力給Servant而已，既然如此就給我好好盡你的本份！」

「是……」

為了不再受到更多的暴力對待，士郎泛著疼痛的淚光，只是順從地答是。

「哼，知道就好。」

慎二笑得很是滿意，然後鬆開抓著頭髮的手，「那麼就給我做好的你工作，士郎，用令咒給吉爾伽美什下令吧。」

「什……」士郎再度愣住，錯愕地望向慎二那絲毫不像是在跟他開玩笑的表情。

「下令？為、為什麼突然要……」

「還問為什麼，這麼簡單的事情都想不明白嗎？吉爾伽美什那傢伙很強對吧？其實只要他想，聖杯戰爭根本一下就打完了，問題是那傢伙又不願意認真，這樣的話就只能用令咒了吧？」

慎二抓住士郎的左手腕，從滑落的浴衣袖子裡露出的是印著兩道紅紋的手背，「現在就對他下令，命令他立刻把剩下的參戰者們通通殺掉，這樣聖杯戰爭就能直接結束了，聖杯也就到手了。」

士郎的腦中瞬間閃過切嗣跟凜的臉，以及櫻與伊莉亞的身影。就算他有令咒，但他是絕對不可能對吉爾伽美什下令的，更何況是要命令他去殺掉切嗣及會害櫻傷心的凜，這近乎過份的要求讓士郎再次鼓起勇氣，語氣果斷地拒絕。

「我不要！」士郎還加大了他音量，聲音清楚地要讓慎二知道他沒有聽錯。

慎二的嘴角一抽，在額頭的青筋浮起的同時，無情的暴力再度踹入士郎的腹部。

「不要？」慎二抬起腳又是一記踢擊，而且力道狠得一點都不留情，「誰准你拒絕了？你不過是個提供魔力的而已，還真以為自己是Master嗎！給我閉嘴照我的話去做就對了！」

以往做到這種程度，就算士郎個性再倔強也會退縮的，但這次他卻是再度銳起堅毅的眼神，語氣堅定地對慎二表示出拒絕：「我不要！我是不會對王使用令咒的，要下令的話就用你自己的令咒吧。」

雖然偽臣之書的命令效果並不如令咒，但在一定程度上還是能逼迫Servant去執行命令，不過這並不是慎二保留偽臣之書改要士郎使用令咒的原因，而是他知道若是用掉了偽臣之書，就必須再找士郎討要新的一道令咒，他才能重新持有Master的權力。

慎二原本頂多只是覺得每用掉一次令咒就要重新製作新的一本偽臣之書很麻煩而已，但在經過臟硯的提醒、察覺到士郎企圖奪取他的Servant後，慎二就學聰明了，決定保留自己的偽臣之書，並改讓士郎來對Servant下達指令，除了是避免士郎突然背叛他，也是因為他清楚吉爾伽美什不是能夠任意使喚的，用令咒強迫只會讓對方生氣且反目成仇，這樣的話還不如將要被當成標靶的工作丟給士郎要來得好。

只是他沒想到，士郎這次竟然膽大了地忤逆他的意思，同時第一次，他無法用暴力讓士郎屈服，感覺自己被小看了的慎二怒得再次掄起拳頭要揍向士郎。

「你這傢伙！」

但士郎也沒有要乖乖挨揍的打算，雖然光線十分昏暗，但他對這座地下室的構造可是再熟悉不過了，奮力甩開慎二的手並閃過對方的攻擊後，士郎立刻躲進陰影之中，藉由暗影的掩護跑向地下室出口的方向。

必須逃走！絕對不能讓慎二逼我使用令咒，要馬上離開這裡，然後去找王……

士郎的腳步正要踏上逃通往出口的階梯，兩邊的肩膀便立刻被人抓住並被強行按壓在地上，士郎慌張地轉過頭，發現抓住他的是一名披著破舊的黑色披風、戴著一張骷髏面具的人，士郎被那張陰森怪氣的骷髏面具嚇得倒抽一口氣。

「哦？想跑去哪裡呢士郎？Assassin，就這樣抓著他別讓他逃走了。」

一個讓士郎瞬間冷汗直流的人聲迴盪在巨大的地下空間裡。也許是這兩天發生太多事情了，而且幾個小時前吉爾伽美什哄他入睡的那份溫柔實在過於美好，不真實的像場虛幻的美夢，以至於現在忽然出現的那個聲音就像一雙殘酷的手，將士郎強行從夢境拉回到聖杯戰爭的現實中。

幽暗的階梯上，只有一盞微弱的燭火照明，一個身形矮小的老人從影子中步出，緩緩走向他。

「看來，回收Servant靈魂的工作做得挺順利的啊。」

「爺爺……」士郎的聲音帶著顫音，滿是對忽然現身的臟硯的畏懼。

每次只要臟硯出現，肯定就沒有好事情，以前的士郎能夠逆來順受，只是因為已經感到麻痺了，但是現在的他不一樣了，嚐到了戀愛的姿味，體會過被溫柔對待的感覺，使他開始能夠明白即使活得再痛苦，也總會有一兩件值得用生命守護的美好事物。

所以當象徵著壞事將要發生的老人現身，便讓士郎有種性命遭受威脅的恐懼，因為他無法預測，老人這次又要從他身上奪走什麼東西。

「已經搜集到兩個了是嗎？做得不錯呢，不過還是有需要再加油的地方啊。」

臟硯的語氣聽起來不像是稱讚，也不像是要訓話的意思，猜不出對方用意的士郎只對未知的惡意感到一陣惡寒。

同時，士郎也注意到，臟硯剛才的確稱呼戴著骷髏面具的人為Assassin，先不說原本應該是Caster手下的Assassin怎麼會出現在這裡，但從臟硯能夠命令對方這一點看來，明顯的Assassin已經變成了臟硯的Servant了。

這也表示，臟硯也作為參賽者，正式加入聖杯的爭奪戰。

士郎得承認是他大意了，他早就知道臟硯的企圖，所以才搶先把Avalon還給切嗣，讓臟硯無法召喚Saber，本以為沒能得到最強的Servant便能讓臟硯打消介入聖杯戰爭的念頭，沒想到對方竟然還留了一手，而且使役的還是最擅長暗地行動的Assassin，也不清楚臟硯在眾人沒有注意到的期間又利用Assassin做了多少的足以影響後續戰局的小動作，但士郎只知道，得到Assassin的臟硯將會破壞他所有的計劃。

「是，我、我會再努力的，召喚聖杯的事情還請爺爺再等一等……」士郎幾乎是哀求地說。

「嗯，老朽知道你已經很努力了，這點值得讚許，不過就像慎二說的，直接用令咒命令那個Servant殺掉其他Master會更快，這樣你也就不用繼續受苦了吧，老朽這麼可是為了你好啊。」

臟硯低笑著聲，士郎則是對老人的提議感到恐慌至極。

不只是慎二，就連臟硯都打算要他對吉爾伽美什使用令咒，而且兩人還同時出現將他圍困在地下室裡，當下士郎只想到了一個讓他感到害怕的可能性：臟硯和慎二聯手了！

已經被臟硯握在手掌中耍弄過好幾次的士郎可是再清楚不過，這個老人的個性是如何的陰險狡詐，你永遠分辨不出他說的哪一句話是謊話，有時連自己是怎麼成為他計劃中的棋子的都不知道，所以面對臟硯時最好小心謹慎，對他說的話也絕不能全盤相信。

但是臟硯的狡猾慎二沒有體驗過，士郎相信慎二多半是被老人騙了，才會突然開始懷疑自己想要搶走他Master的位置。

這個陰險的小人！

士郎咬著下唇，努力壓抑住他對臟硯的怒火，尤其臟硯現在還有一個Servant在幫助他，若是直接與對方反目，吃大虧的無疑會是自己，他只能想辦法和臟硯交涉，試著說服對方先放棄使用令咒的事。

「就算殺掉其他的Master，現在的我也無法一口氣吃掉三個Servant的靈魂，敵人我會逐一收拾掉的，拜託爺爺再給我一點時間……」

「啊，這你儘管放心好了，盛裝靈魂的容器老朽還有備用方案，不過用令咒給那位古代王下命令，可就只能你才能做到啊。」

臟硯的拐杖在地上敲了敲，催促著表示他已經沒有耐心再等下去了。

「好了士郎，快用令咒下命令吧，別忘了你可是間桐家的一份子啊，那麼為了家族貢獻一己之力也是理所當然的吧。」

「……不要……」

「嗯？你說什麼呢？」

士郎十指攥進浴衣的袖口，說話的聲音雖然顫抖得厲害，但即使面對著的是令他感到無比恐懼的臟硯，他還是沒有更改他的答案：「我說我不要！我是絕對不會對王使用令咒的！」

「……喔？」老人皺起眉頭，讓人讀不出心思的眼睛裡意外的沒有一點怒意，冷淡且沒有起伏變化的眼神像是早就料到他會拒絕一般。

「所以不是早就說了嗎，爺爺，那傢伙根本早就不把間桐家當作一回事了，又何必跟他演戲請他幫忙呢。」

此時，慎二步伐慢悠悠地出現在士郎背後，並對臟硯說，士郎對於兩人結盟的猜想也在這時得到了驗證。

像是要補足剛才沒有揍到人的不快，慎二一來立刻又朝士郎補了一腳，並興致高昂地欣賞著對方抱著肚子吃痛的表情。

「就照我之前說的那樣做不就好了？比起低聲下氣地求他，直接搶走他的令咒來用不是更快嗎？」

士郎瞬間睜大眼睛。搶走令咒？

「好吧，看來也只能這麼做了啊。」

臟硯還做作地發出一聲聽似覺得可惜的嘆氣，接著對他的Servant下令道：「Assassin，把他的手砍下來吧。」

「唧！」

Assassin發出像是答是的聲音，兩腳接著踩上士郎的背部使他無法掙脫，並用力扳開士郎的左手臂，一手壓制著他的臂膀，另一手則是從披風裡甩出一把鋒利的短刀。

士郎唯一能反應過來的，就是知道自己即將要被砍掉手掌這件事。衝擊的畫面使他的腎上腺素瞬間湧生，加速得過於猛烈的心跳錯亂了他的呼吸節奏，士郎的意識就在短刀即將切入手掌的這一剎那間被不斷拉長，而恐懼則在被延長的感知裡狠絕地折磨著士郎全身所有的細胞，他甚至連尖叫聲都發不出來了。

如果只是被奪去一隻手，士郎還可以咬牙忍過手被砍掉的疼痛，但是現在的他不同了，因為當下，比起斷肢的酷刑，那在他腦中一閃而過的念頭更令他害怕得幾乎崩潰。

如果連手都沒有的話，就不能再為王做料理了啊。

恐懼的淚水代替尖叫聲，為他宣洩漲滿到幾乎要衝破身軀的絕望，士郎張著嘴，無聲地嘶吼出他的掙扎。

不、不要！住手！停止！不要啊！停下來！給我停下——

啪唧！

在場大部分的人，大概都是第一次聽到人的軀體被切開來的聲音，而那聲響意外的清晰響亮，連血肉分離時撕扯聲音都沒有，顯然那刀落得有多乾淨俐落，所以當那隻手臂噴著鮮血被甩飛出去時，眾人才會一齊吃驚地睜大眼睛。

尤其是Assassin，他眼角只有瞄到瞬間閃過的金色光影，連閃躲都來不及，他拿著短刀的那隻手臂便被一把高速飛來的長劍砍斷了，痛得他只能發出一聲淒厲且慘痛的喊叫。

「哼，這慘叫聽起來可真滑稽啊。」

一整面的寶庫門閃著金色的光，突然堆砌在地下室的出口前，明亮得幾乎要照亮整座地下空間，而寶庫的主人站在那面金光的牆下，背對著強光的正臉使其蒙上一層暗影，唯一能看清楚的，是那人那雙鮮明如血、閃爍著如毒蛇般致命駭人的憤怒眼神。

「敢對本王的東西出手，那麼至少也得再叫得更淒慘一點來取悅本王，才有得到赦免的資格吧!雜種！」


	37. Chapter 37

吉爾伽美什雖然這麼說，但他接著又朝Assassin射出好幾把寶具，顯然的他根本就沒打算要原諒對方。

見局勢不對，Assassin立刻從士郎身上逃開，在閃過那些飛來的寶具後馬上躲進角落的陰影之中，但當吉爾伽美什要再繼續追擊時，Asssassin卻像是能夠跟影子融為一體似的，竟從無處可逃的牆角裡消失了蹤影。

「別動！」

雖然讓Assassin逃走了，但吉爾伽美什要算帳的對象可不只有Asssassin而已，在他步下階梯走到士郎身邊的同時，金色的漣漪接著全部一起轉了個方向，瞄準臟硯及慎二。

「呵，你們剛才似乎在討論著要對本王下令的事呢，如何？本王現在就在這兒呢，想要請求本王做什麼，可以直接說出來沒關係啊。」

慎二被發怒的王者嚇到立刻躲到老人的背後，雖然覺得這位膽小又不成材的孫子非常沒用，但臟硯現在也沒有那個閒情逸致去嘲笑他了。

沒有料到吉爾伽美什會這麼快就發現士郎被帶走，這點是臟硯的失算，但老人還是逞著賊笑，語氣帶著敬畏，卻依然大膽地對英雄王說：「老朽不過是要求孫子為家族盡到身為Master的職責罷了，也不是什麼大不了的事，這點小事情應該還不到需要您親自出馬介入的程度吧？」

臟硯這話不說還好，話才一說完，原本對著慎二的寶庫門半數馬上轉向他，燃燒在赤紅雙瞳中的怒火旺得都能化作一支長箭將人的腦門射穿了。

「職責？哼！本王可是只有承認士郎是本王的Master而已啊，那麼除了他以外，自然沒有人可以命令本王去做任何事，既然他已經拒絕對本王使用令咒了，那麼你就算是逼迫他，也沒有資格對本王下命令！」

吉爾伽美什只是微微提高音量而已，但包含在聲音之中的威嚴與魄力就足以震懾得讓人不禁直發抖。

臟硯沁著冷汗，應答英雄王的怒吼：「嗯，老朽明白了，不過還請讓老朽再多說一句，您若是真的如此重視您的Master，就應該讓他對您下命令，因為他要是不這麼做的話，就等於是放棄了身為Master的責任了啊。」

寶具雨瞬間射向臟硯，將老人的身體像塊布般打得破爛，但在吉爾伽美什察覺到之前，臟硯便已經向慎二打了暗號，與刀劍砸落的同時，一個清脆的碎裂聲也跟著響起。

「嗚唔！」

仿佛血管裡突然出現了一具電鑽，一陣強力的刺痛自右手開始延伸，以螺旋的形式鑽開了他的血骨，痛得士郎猛力倒抽一口氣，按上手臂想要止住疼痛，卻依然徒勞無功。

怎麼回事？身體……

刺痛感一爬上他右肩，立刻以衝刺的形勢在他的體內擴散開來，而且痛覺還以倍數在他身體裡加乘，短短幾秒內，士郎全身的神經便被疼痛狠狠絞勒住，痛到讓他幾乎是立刻就哭了出來，只能捲曲著身體跪倒在地上難受地喘氣，並亂抓著手部在慘白色的皮膚上留下數條通紅的抓痕，想藉由來自外部的痛覺分散身體內部的劇痛。

好痛！這個感覺、難道說……

士郎馬上掀開袖子，在細瘦的手臂上看見了許多像是血管一樣的細長物體，但那些東西卻會蠕動，在他的皮膚底下四處鑽動。

刻印蟲？為什麼會突然……

同樣也察覺到士郎體內的刻印蟲在爆走，吉爾伽美什抓過士郎的手臂，從浴衣袖子的內袋裡翻出了一個已經破碎的玻璃製品，透明的碎片上還滴著綠色的液體，浸濕了浴衣的布料後沾上士郎手腕的皮膚，就算現在馬上把液體擦掉，也阻止不了蟲子們的騷動了。

「嘖……」

吉爾伽美什的咋舌聲裡滿是懊惱的怒意。本以為把那只耳墜丟掉就沒事了，卻沒料到Assassin把士郎帶走時還順便把耳墜藏進士郎的衣袖裡，顯然臟硯早就料到他會來救士郎，所以才將這只耳墜當作能夠讓他們全身而退的預防措施。

『看來你已經察覺到了啊，英雄王。』

迴響在巨大空間的陰幽竊笑，那是本應該死亡的臟硯的聲音，但是轉頭一看，原本躺著老人破碎的屍體的地面此刻卻空無一物，只有證明老人曾經被數把刀劍貫穿過的血跡殘留。

臟硯就是利用吉爾伽美什被痛苦倒地的士郎轉移注意力的瞬間逃走的，已經不能被稱為是人類的老人早已將自己的身體改造過，只要本體沒有受傷，老人就不會死亡，所以本體已經不在地下室裡的臟硯才敢大膽地用嘲笑的口吻對吉爾伽美什道。

『這事本來就無關乎什麼資格，不論如何士郎都必須要為了間桐家的勝利對你下命令，否則的話他就等同是放棄做為一位Master去戰鬥了啊。』

老人的低笑聲持續在地下室裡悠轉，哪怕吉爾伽美什將整座地下室破壞掩埋，也無法讓老人的聲音住嘴，只能被迫聽著對方像是獲勝般的得意笑聲。

『老朽這人也是很公平的，對家族有貢獻的人自然會給予獎勵，不過反之，既沒有付出又打算要背叛家人的逆子，當然是要降下最嚴厲的懲罰，只要士郎繼續拒絕對你使用令咒，他體內的蟲子就會代替老朽對他進行制裁，瘋狂地吃食著他的魔力……嗯，不過士郎現在的魔力也沒有多少了吧？這樣下去等他的魔力被吃空後，為了得到養分蟲子們接下來就會改成吃他的肉體，若是魔力的再生趕不及的話，遲早會將他的身體吃得一乾二淨的吧？』

老人話才剛說完，士郎便猛然伸手摀住嘴巴，並發出極為難受的嘔吐聲，多到用雙手也接不住的鮮血從手指的縫隙間滲出，簡直像是士郎體內的血液都要衝出他的身體似的，滴落的大量血水在地板上匯聚成腥紅又駭人的水窪，光是看這吐出的血量，要是再讓士郎繼續嘔血下去，很快他就要失血過多死亡了。

吉爾伽美什立刻做出判斷，抱起士郎沾滿血漬的身體衝出地下室。雖然現在的他氣得只想殺了慎二當作是他傷害士郎的懲罰，以及想找出臟硯的本體並以他所知道最血腥殘忍的酷刑折磨對方直到死去，但是這些都遠不及先保住士郎的性命來得重要，尤其那正在吞食著士郎身軀的刻印蟲也是相當麻煩的存在，作為擴展魔術迴路而培養的蟲子已經幾乎和士郎的身體神經融為一體了，縱使王的寶庫裡也有著能夠對付刻印蟲侵蝕的藥物，卻有可能連帶損傷到士郎的神經系統，不願意冒這個風險的吉爾伽美什決定放棄用藥物解決蟲子的做法，而是選擇將士郎帶去找可能擁有將刻印蟲摘取出來技術的人。

「士郎，」呼喚對方的名字時，吉爾伽美什不自覺地收緊抱著懷中人的雙臂。

「就算身體再怎麼痛，也要給本王努力忍耐住，明白嗎！」

士郎現在正在經歷的，是完全不輸給排斥反應的劇烈痛覺，但那可不是多承受幾次便能習慣的事情，要他忍耐下那種非人的疼痛實在未免強人所難了，不過對士郎而言，比起柔軟的溫柔安撫，這樣霸道的命令反而更能逼得他必須得振作起來。

「……好的。」

得到王的指令，士郎像是獲得了生存的動力一般，泛白的雙唇發出虛弱的顫音，但語氣堅強地回答，左手也扣上吉爾伽美什的外套，有如抓著僅存的希望地抱著對方。


	38. Chapter 38

凜是在下課的時候才看見那通切嗣傳來的郵件的，看完郵件的內容她立刻回電給切嗣，並從切嗣口中聽說了詳細的經過後，原本正準備要移動到下一堂課的教室去上課的凜馬上向學校請了假，然後趕往冬木教會。

根據切嗣的轉述，吉爾伽美什是在中午的時候把士郎帶去教會的，等言峰先做完初步的處理後，才將這件事情通知給切嗣，因此等凜到達教會時，言峰也差不多做完初步的處理及治療了。

如果只是Master要向教會尋求醫療協助的話，和士郎是敵對陣營的凜是不會因此早退去教會關切的，但是切嗣在電話中還提及了一件事關重大的事情，才讓凜決定要立即前去。

教堂裡，切嗣與才剛到達的凜等人正坐在禮拜堂中，等待言峰結束治療後來向他們說明狀況。每個人都表情凝重，不發一語，就連一向不怎麼正經的Lancer都難得地嚴肅了起來，直到言峰回到禮拜堂，這片沉默才終於被打破。

「士郎現在的狀況如何了？」省去了那些慣例的招呼問候，凜直逼重點的問法能夠聽得出來她的關切。

「狀況已經穩定下來，大部分的刻印蟲也都被我摘除了，但因為麻醉的藥效還沒退，所以他還在熟睡中。」言峰說。但他的話語接著急轉。

「不過，和神經完全相融的部分，我就無能為力了，即便能再做更進一步的治療，我能做到的也只是讓一個快要死的人能夠再多活幾天的程度而已，雖然說把心臟取出來的話就能完全移除掉體內的刻印蟲，不過那樣做的話，間桐士郎也死的吧。」

言峰的聲音聽起來既不慌張，也不覺得可惜難過，好像他治療的病人死了也無所謂似地，同時眼角一瞥，看向坐在一旁的切嗣。

「既然妳會從學校趕過來，就表示切嗣已經告訴妳了吧？關於依附著間桐士郎而出現在街上的那股力量的事，真讓人意外啊，還以為你會不想讓凜知道呢，切嗣。」言峰呵笑地看著切嗣。

切嗣瞪了言峰一眼，因為焦躁而不斷擺弄著的兩手拇指也因此停了下來，「會告訴凜，是因為她是櫻的姐姐，本來是希望由她來告訴櫻這件事的……」

「沒有告訴她的必要。」凜打斷道，接著不想讓眾人看到她的表情地撇過臉，「至少現在，先還不要讓她知道比較好……」

那本來就是無法隱瞞太久的事情，刻印蟲的爆走只是讓真相曝光的時間點提前了而已。在幫士郎做緊急處理之前，言峰就把士郎就是黑影的事情告訴了切嗣，因為言峰知道黑影吃人是為了幫助魔力不足的士郎獲取魔力，所以被刻印蟲吃食著魔力的當下，士郎很有可能會無意識地放出黑影去攻擊人，因此言峰才把真相告訴切嗣，並拜託他到教會附近幫忙巡邏警戒，以防黑影跑出去吃人。

得知真相後的切嗣反應意外的平靜，連一句質疑言峰在跟他開玩笑的話都沒說，便馬上帶著Saber去教會。也許在言峰告知他事實之前，他早就猜到黑影與士郎之間的關聯了吧？

「既然兩位都已經知情了，那我也就不再多說明，就直接請問二位，對於間桐士郎，究竟是要救，還是不要救呢？」

當言峰丟出這個問題時，禮拜堂內再度被沉重的氣氛淹沒，不只是因為這個問題事關一個人的性命，他們的答案同時還攸關著冬木市內許多人的生命安全。

「……已經可以確定了嗎？」凜拳起十指，十分不情願地問出那個問題。

「士郎他，就是襲擊警察的犯人嗎？」

言峰的嘴角微微地上揚了一下，仿佛就在等著對方問他這個問題似地，語氣聽起來很是愉快地答道：「啊，確實就是他沒錯，不過正確來說，是透過他跑到現界的聖杯之力……」

「但總結來說，那仍然是他不是嗎？」

凜的反應出乎意料的理智，甚至有些絕情，「那股力量本身是沒有自我意志的，它的行動是受到士郎的想法影響，如果士郎無法控制住那股力量的話，那自然就得把責任算到他頭上了吧。」

「凜，這樣說就太無情了。」不完全同意凜的想法的Saber開口，「士郎他也不是自願要傷害人的，他只是控制不了那股力量而已，我認為還不到要給他扣上罪名的程度。」

「是嗎？但我也不這麼認為呢，就算不是他自願的，但他依然得為自己的力量負起責任，現在還能原諒他只是因為還沒有人因為他的力量死亡而已，但再繼續放任下去，誰都不能保證悲劇不會發生。」

凜說得很不留情，同時也代表著她絕不退讓的立場，「你們不能理解也沒關係，但我是接受魔術師教育長大的，使用力量，同時也要為力量本身負責，若是連這點都做不到的人是沒有資格當魔術師的，我想同樣都是在魔術師家庭生長的士郎，應該也會同意我的想法才對，如果他最終還是無法控制住那個黑影，那麼為了保護大家的安全也就只能殺掉他了，唯一的差別只是我選擇在第一位犧牲者出現之前搶先殺死他而已。」

凜的這番話聽起來或許是過份了些，卻也無法讓人反駁，她只是選擇了用最理智的方式來解決問題而已，這並沒有對錯，雖然給人的觀感不太好，不過這依然不能說她的想法是錯。

間桐士郎就是黑影的本體，而且他還無法熟練控制住自己的力量，加上身體裡還殘留著無法清除掉的刻印蟲，讓臟硯得以繼續掌控著士郎的生命與自由，同時也增加了黑影再次出現吃人的風險，種種考量之下，殺掉士郎或許才是最好的選擇。

但，這件事情並不是凜一個人就可以決定的，尤其是當選擇的結果將會攸關到某個人的生命時，更應當要再三的深思熟慮才行，畢竟哪怕只有一個人，人類的性命依然是沉重的，這麼做不只是避免殺害無辜，也是為了讓他們往後背負著人命繼續活著時，也依然能夠坦蕩地面對自己過去的抉擇。

也因此，凜才會急忙從學校趕過來，要和切嗣等人討論對間桐士郎生死的處置。

言峰就是看出凜掩藏在堅毅眼神後的那份猶疑，才故意要挑撥她的罪惡感地說：「喔？這樣聽起來，凜是選擇要殺死間桐士郎是嗎？那間桐櫻該怎麼辦呢？畢竟也是一起生活了十年的哥哥，要是讓她知道妳的決定的話，她也許會恨妳一輩子也說不定喔？」

聽到妹妹的名字，凜呼吸的節奏瞬間斷了一下，「……如果櫻要恨我的話，那我也沒辦法了，但就像我剛才說的，我是接受魔術師教育長大的，比起家人親情等私人感情，我會更傾向為了大局著想，就算是櫻的哥哥，只是他的存在有可能會危急到他人的性命，我還是會選擇殺掉他的。」

以為拿出妹妹的名字能讓凜動搖，沒想到似乎更堅定了對方的意志，言峰倒也不覺得掃興，只是覺得有趣地抬起眼眸，「那麼，讓間桐士郎死亡這邊就是一票了啊，我個人則是都無所謂呢，我只負責做治療而已，那麼切嗣……」

「不對喔，是『殺掉士郎』與『讓士郎活下去』兩邊各一票才對。」凜糾正道。

「櫻和我不一樣，就算知道士郎是黑影，也一定會選擇要救他吧？即使現在她還不知情，但我認為她也有權利為他哥哥的生死投票，所以應該是兩邊各一票才對。」

雖然說先不想讓妹妹知道士郎是黑影的事，卻又代替妹妹表示要讓士郎活著的立場，或許在凜的內心深處，她還是希望能夠在誰都不會死亡的情況下解決這個問題的吧？

言峰點頭，同時輕哼了一聲，接受了凜代替妹妹做決定的行為，如此一來，決定士郎生死的關鍵票就落在切嗣的手中了。

「那麼衛宮先生，關於士郎的事，你打算怎麼選擇？」

在凜闡述她選擇讓士郎死亡的理由時，切嗣一句話也沒有反駁或幫士郎說話，只是坐在長椅保持沉默。

決定一個人的生死從來就不是一件容易的事情，尤其士郎對切嗣來說還是有如親生骨肉一般的存在，即便他擁有會吞噬人類的力量，但又有哪位父母會願意因此殺掉自己的孩子呢？

如果切嗣是因為這個理由而感到猶豫，凜還能理解，但此刻切嗣的表情裡卻沒有一絲迷茫，縱使他依然憂愁著一張臉，可是映在他雙眼之中的的確是已經做出抉擇的眼神，看樣子對此事他心裡已經有答案了。

問題只在，他選擇的是一人的生命，還是眾人的安全。

眾人的視線一齊聚焦在切嗣身上，等待他說出他的選擇。

「……只能、這麼做了啊，」切嗣的一聲輕嘆中，飽含著近乎無限的沉痛與憤怒。那一刻，他想起了在浮著紫與藍的清晨曙光中，飛過天際的那架客機。

「殺掉士郎吧。」

聽到這個回答，每個人都有不同的反應，凜是瞳孔放大，同時帶著憂傷表情地轉過頭去、言峰毫不掩飾地用嘴角露出他的愉快、Archer始終扳著一張臉、Lancer哼了一聲後就沒再進一步表示他的想法，而和Master關係變得圓滑的Saber，看出了切嗣在這個答案背後所做的考量。

「那麼票數就是二比一了啊……」凜抿了一下嘴唇，「趁現在士郎還在沉睡，就讓他感覺不到疼痛地離開吧……」

「二比一？妳算錯了啊，凜，別忘了還有一個人沒投票呢。」

言峰抬了抬下巴，示意他們看向坐在最後一排長椅上的吉爾伽美什，眾人才猛然想起在場還有這個人在。

其實切嗣跟凜來到教會時，就有看到吉爾伽美什坐在禮拜堂中了，只是他今天安靜得過於反常，甚至一聲不吭地聽著他們討論著關於士郎的生死，以至於他們都忘記了這裡還坐著一位英雄王。

瞬間，除了言峰之外的所有人神經都緊繃到了最高點。從在愛因茲貝倫城與柳洞寺時吉爾伽美什兩度救了士郎的行動看起來，吉爾伽美什對他的Master似乎是挺中意的，他們就這麼大喇喇地在他面前投票決定要殺死士郎，不會惹惱對方才奇怪。

總算是被想起了存在的吉爾伽美什從椅子上站了起來。只是這麼一個動作而已，就讓三位從者緊張地舉起各自的武器，就怕英雄王會因為不滿他們說要殺掉士郎而直接在這裡跟他們開戰。

「哼，結果就和本王想的一樣嗎？這發展還是好猜啊。」吉爾伽美什手插著褲子口袋，轉身走向教會的大門，出乎意料的沒有打算要跟他們算帳。

「喂！聽到Master要被殺了，你都不打算做點什麼嗎？」

本來還有點期待終於能和吉爾伽美什打上一場的Lancer對對方冷淡的反應感到很是不滿，結果得到的是對方焰火般的怒瞪。

「本王現在之所以什麼都不做，是因為沒有那個必要，你們若要殺士郎，那就儘管去做吧，但下一次本王可就不會再如此寬容了啊。」

留下這麼一段讓人摸不著頭緒的話後，英雄王便走出了教會。

教堂外的空地上，深色的斑點一點一點地印上地面，空氣中也滿著潮濕的氣味，吉爾伽美什抬起頭，看見的是烏雲密佈的陰暗天空。

……要下雨了啊。


	39. Chapter 39

醒來後看見的是沒見過的天花板，讓士郎緊張得馬上坐起身子，但還殘留在身體上的痛覺又讓他發出「嘶——！」的一聲吃疼，然後又躺回床上。

這裡是……

「喔？醒了嗎？」

士郎轉頭，看見一名穿著神職人員制服的男人坐在床邊。雖然這是他們第一次見面，但他認得對方，知道男人是聖杯戰爭的監督者，也記得對方也是這次聖杯戰爭的參加者之一。

這讓士郎對男人多了幾分警戒，視線馬上尋找著房間裡可以逃走的地方。

看出少年的害怕，言峰不慌不忙地倒了一杯水給他，並說：「放心吧，是吉爾伽美什把你帶來這裡的，我和他……可以說是同伴的關係吧？總之不是敵人就是了，你可以放心的休息養傷。」

看對方不像是在說謊的樣子，士郎猶豫了一下，才道謝並接過那杯水。

「你說王……吉爾伽美什把我帶來這裡的？」

「對，還記得嗎？你體內的刻印蟲被藥物刺激，因此發狂吃著你的身體，那蟲子可是非常不好對付的東西啊，所以吉爾伽美什才把你帶來我這裡進行治療。」

士郎一愣，想起來在他昏過去前發生的事情，同時也注意到體內蟲子的騷動停止了，聽起來應該是言峰不知道用了什麼方法讓蟲子停止了對他的吃食，即便對對方還不是那麼信任，士郎也沒有因此省去了禮節。

「謝謝你為我做的那些治療……」

士郎都還沒道謝完，言峰就用手勢要他停止，「那句道謝你就先留著，說不定之後你就不會感謝我救了你呢。」

「呃？」

在士郎追問他的意思之前，言峰又道：「既然你醒了，那要聽聽關於你身體的情況嗎？」

「不，不用了，我的身體我自己最清楚。」

士郎手指揪緊浴衣的袖口。他現在穿的浴衣不是他原本穿著且沾上他鮮血的那件，從質料摸起來是非常好的布料縫製的，而且尺寸還大了他的身材一號，因此士郎猜測這件浴衣應該本來是吉爾伽美什的東西。

「雖然能夠感覺到身體裡大部分的刻印蟲不見了，但我還是知道的，那東西是無法輕易被清除掉的，況且那些蟲子被植入我的身體裡太久了，應該有部分都和我的身體融為一體了吧？這樣的話就算現在沒事，刻印蟲的侵蝕遲早還是再次開始的吧？」

少年垂下頭，發出一聲嘆氣，嘆息中多過無奈的，是已經感到習慣的接受。

「這麼問可能很對不起辛苦幫我治療的言峰先生，但還是請您告訴我吧，我還剩多少時間？」

「……你，知道自己要死了，都不覺得難過嗎？」言峰沒有回答他，而是先反問道。

「不，其實很難過啊。」士郎語氣聽起來一點都不難過地說，「可能是我從很久以前就在做準備了，所以才能如此坦然接受自己快要死亡的事吧？說實話我也有點被自己這麼平淡的反應嚇到了呢。」少年還逞起一個自嘲的淺笑。

「真是可惜啊，我還以為能見到有趣的反應呢。」言峰非常直接地表露出他的遺憾。

「那我就老實的告訴你吧，你現在的身體機能正在逐漸崩毀，魔力自我恢復的效率也在不斷下降，在還要供應吉爾伽美什魔力的情況下，遲早你的魔力會少到連維持你的生命都不夠，就算你的爺爺不刻意去刺激蟲子，你也只能再撐三天了。」

「三天……」士郎像是在確認地重複道，「我知道了，雖然您似乎不想接受我的道謝，但還是請讓我向您說一聲謝謝吧。」

「隨便你吧。」言峰像是沒了興趣地，站起身走到房間門口。

「你可以繼續待在這裡休息沒關係，或著，你也可以沿著房間外的走廊往左走到底，那邊的後門沒有上鎖。」

後門？

不懂言峰為何會特意提起後門，但士郎還是道謝，「好的，非常感謝您。」

等言峰離開後，房間裡只剩他一人的士郎，這才曲起身，把臉埋進膝蓋間。

還有三天……是嗎？

只有在沒有人看得見的地方，士郎才敢露出他最真實的表情，他給自己一點時間默默地哭了一會兒，接著在心裡開始安排著。

找個時間，再去拜訪切嗣吧，有點想再做一次晚餐給他吃呢，還有遠坂也是，得拜託她幫忙照顧櫻……櫻，她一定會哭的吧？不過她是個堅強的女孩，就算我不在了她也能過得很好的，還有、還有……

浮現在士郎腦中的，是一個金色的身影。

真傷腦筋啊，要我三天在王的面前保持著若無其事的樣子，實在很困難啊，雖然王命令我不能對他隱瞞任何事，但是又不想害他被我的情緒壞了心情……

「士郎現在的狀況如何了？」

突然，他在房間裡聽到了凜的聲音，但是抬頭一看，房間裡除了他就沒有別人了。

奇怪？是我聽錯了嗎？

但士郎沒有聽錯，因為接下來，他又聽到了言峰的聲音。

「狀況已經穩定下來，大部分的刻印蟲也都被我摘除了，但因為麻醉的藥效還沒退，所以他還在熟睡中。」

熟睡？

言峰剛才明明還坐在這跟他說話呢，士郎不明白言峰為什麼要騙人，但緊接著他便想到，他在這個房間聽到的對話，很有可能來自教堂的某處。

若要說是因為隔音不佳，那麼他能聽見的聲音未免也太過清楚了，簡直就像是故意要讓房間內的人聽見似地，本來就住在這裡的神父不可能不知道這個房間的事，言峰很有可能是故意要讓他聽到什麼，才安排他在這個房間的。

沒有察覺到神父的惡意，想法單純的士郎便繼續聽著對話進行。

「真讓人意外啊，還以為你會不想讓凜知道呢，切嗣。」士郎聽見了神父的笑聲。

切嗣？他也在這裡嗎？

士郎瞬間心臟揪緊。雖然他剛才還想著要見切嗣，但現在切嗣就在附近，他卻又不知怎麼地有些猶豫了。

然後，他又再次聽見言峰說：「既然兩位都已經知情了，那我也就不再多說明，就直接請問二位，對於間桐士郎，究竟是要救，還是不要救呢？」

直到此刻士郎才終於察覺到，由言峰發起的這段對話，對他是多麼地惡劣。

「已經可以確定了嗎？士郎他，就是襲擊警察的犯人嗎？」又是凜的聲音。

「啊，確實就是他沒錯，不過正確來說，是透過他跑到現界的聖杯之力……」

至此，士郎的心有如懸在空中一般，感覺不到踏實，自然也就讓人心臟狂跳地恐慌了起來。

切嗣知道了……他知道、我就是黑影了……

「那股力量本身是沒有自我意志的，它的行動是受到士郎的想法影響，如果士郎無法控制住那股力量的話，那自然就得把責任算到他頭上了吧。」

當我魔力不足時，黑影就會為了獲取魔力而去攻擊人……也就是說，我已經成為了危險的存在了……

「如果櫻要恨我的話，那我也沒辦法了，但就像我剛才說的，我是接受魔術師教育長大的，比起家人親情等私人感情，我會更傾向為了大局著想，就算是櫻的哥哥，只是他的存在有可能會危急到他人的性命，我還是會選擇殺掉他的。」

不行，我已經不能再活下去了，只要我還繼續活著，就有人會因為而受傷……

「櫻和我不一樣，就算知道士郎是黑影，也一定會選擇要救他吧？即使現在她還不知情，但我認為她也有權利為他哥哥的生死投票，所以應該是兩邊各一票才對。」

果然、我只能去死了嗎？

「那麼衛宮先生，關於士郎的事，你打算怎麼選擇？」

！

如果凜知道士郎能夠聽到他們的對話，肯定是不會這麼問的，所以士郎也不會因此責怪她，但是被問及了最為敏感的問題，還是讓士郎身體瞬間震了一下。他把手伸向耳朵，拒絕去聽切嗣的答案。

不要、不要、不要！切嗣先生，拜託、拜託您了，不要回答這個問題，請千萬不要回答！因為您、一定會說……

「只能、這麼做了啊，」

現實沒有如士郎所願，就算他摀住耳朵，也仍然可以聽見切嗣的聲音。

「殺掉士郎吧。」

士郎的心臟猛地一抽緊，讓他難受地抓緊胸口。

仿佛失去了聽力一般，接下來禮拜堂的對話，他全都聽不到，他的大腦已經被切嗣的那句話佔據，不斷重複播放提醒著他切嗣的選擇。

不想、再待在這裡了……

傷口都還沒開始癒合的身體忍受著習以為常的疼痛，縱容他下了床，依循他的意志地緩緩走向房間門口。

繼續待在這裡的話，切嗣馬上就會過來殺我吧？這樣的話，會讓切嗣的手又沾上鮮血的啊。

明明不想再讓切嗣經歷那種事情了、明明不想讓任何人受到傷害的、明明只要犧牲我一人，就能拯救所有人的……到底為什麼、會讓事情演變到這種地步啊……

再也壓抑不住心中那股超過身體最大負荷的激動情緒，少年任由眼淚在他的雙頰上氾濫，打開房間的門，腳步也從緩行逐漸加快到奔跑，朝著走廊的底端前進。

＊

眾人看著吉爾伽美什走出教會，訝異著對方竟然這麼簡單就放過他們，正困惑著對方是不是吃錯藥的時候，教堂的後方傳來了一聲細微的金屬碰撞聲。

最先反應過來的人是Lancer，熟悉教會建築構造的他立刻就察覺是士郎從後門逃走的聲響。

「那個小鬼……如何？要去追嗎？」Lancer這個問題不是問他的Master言峰，而是說要殺掉士郎的切嗣跟凜。

在凜說要去追人之前，Archer就先衝出大門，打算搶先到山徑的半路上堵人，但是才剛踏出大門，一團黑暗便朝他撲來，Archer急忙向一旁躲開，同時也看清楚了那團黑色的東西其實是由數百隻的飛蟲組成的。

那是間桐的……

蟲子飛舞的中央站著一個人影，那人指示蟲子將教會的門口團團圍住，不讓任何人可以離開教會。

也是因為原本密佈的飛蟲稍微分散開來了，被困在教會門口的切嗣等人才能夠看清楚敵人的真面目。

凜驚訝地摀住嘴巴，不敢相信會在這裡見到那個人。

「騙人，為什麼妳會在這裡……」

「騙人？要說這句話的人是我才對吧。」

此刻出現在紫髮少女臉上的，是連士郎都沒有見過的、極度憤怒的表情。

「我明明是這麼相信著姐姐和衛宮先生的，相信你們一定不會傷害哥哥，但是你們、卻說要殺掉哥哥……」

嗤的一聲，感覺自己被背叛的少女怒得咬住下唇，紫色的的雙眼裡浸著濕潤，怒瞪著眼前的兩人，顯然他們剛才在禮拜堂裡的討論都被不知何時過來的櫻聽見了。

櫻接著舉起左手，拉開袖子，揭露印在手腕上的三道紅色紋路，向兩人表明了自己的身份。

「既然你們選擇要殺哥哥，那我們就是敵人了，Assassin，殺掉他們！」

若不是Saber及時反應過來，衝到切嗣背後揮劍擋下Assassin的攻擊，否則切嗣的心臟此刻就會被握在Assassin的手中了。

櫻對他們的殺意，並不是在開玩笑的。

不願意跟妹妹互相廝殺的凜急著要解釋：「等等！櫻，妳必須理解，我們選擇殺士郎也是不得已的……」

「住口！你們又知道哥哥什麼了？哥哥他為了大家，可是打算要犧牲他自己啊！就連我、就連我……」

櫻把臉埋進雙掌之中，綴著泣音，痛苦地說：「就連聖杯容器的事情，哥哥也是為了不讓我難過，而一直瞞著我啊……但是對這樣溫柔的人，你們卻是如此狠心要捨棄他，簡直不能原諒！」

櫻高舉手臂，向蟲群及Assassin發出指令。

「不會讓你們過去的！絕對不會讓你們殺掉哥哥的！」

與少女的嘶吼聲一起，蟲群們掩護著Assassin的進攻，一齊撲向他們。

溝通無效，也沒有什麼能夠辯解的部分，同時也是為了對付會能夠隱身在蟲群中進行攻擊的Assassin，凜跟切嗣只能被迫使出武器，在教會的門口與櫻開戰了。


	40. Chapter 40

雨，從原本的綿綿細絲，逐漸增長成水珠斗大的雨勢，與低溫及入夜，使這場雨漫著更加令人心寒的冰冷。

等士郎回過神來時，他已經累得跑不動，抬頭張望，看到背後那紅色巨大的鋼鐵建築，才知道自己跑到了冬木大橋旁的人行道上。

此刻已經是日落時分，橋上的路燈都亮起了燈光，被雨與冷霧氤氳成了橘黃的光團，轉頭望向河面，還能看到夕陽僅存的餘光，逐漸沉沒在水平線上。

士郎沒來由的，就這樣淋著大雨，任由雨水浸濕他的全身，倚著人行道的圍欄，站在橋上看著暮光逐漸被夜色吞沒。

沒有人的雨夜，連一輛行駛過橋上的車子都沒有，有個腳步聲緩緩向他走來，士郎轉頭，看見吉爾伽美什撐著一把黑色的傘，鮮紅的眼眸正望著自己看。

「……」吉爾伽美什不發一語，也沒有叫他過去躲雨，只是靜靜地看著士郎在淋雨的模樣。

「……」士郎也不說話，也沒有要拜託對方讓他一起躲雨的意思，同樣隔著雨霧，在雨中與吉爾伽美什對望。

但，看到來的人是吉爾伽美什，讓原本還很鬱悶的士郎瞬間心情好多了，如果找到他的是切嗣或凜，他肯定會不知道該怎麼面對他們，甚至可能要被迫與他們戰鬥，但如果是吉爾伽美什，就算是自己曾經差點殺掉對方也沒有對他生氣的吉爾伽美什，就算他想用沉默逃避問題，對方也不會怪罪他的。

所以看到來找他的人是吉爾伽美什時，士郎只感到一陣安心。

兩人對望了許久，吉爾伽美什才開口問道：「……不冷嗎？」

士郎搖頭，語氣有點無奈地說：「感覺不到了，恐怕，我的觸覺也消失了吧？」

「……」

士郎低下頭，凍僵了的手指輕挲在浴衣的布料上，「我猜下一個消失的應該是視力吧？因為就連在如此近的距離，我也看不清楚您的臉了，嗯，聽力也是，感覺周圍的聲音也在逐漸變得小聲……」

他忽然停頓，在他們聊著的同時，河面上的天空已經只剩下漆黑了。

「其實我啊，一直都好想去死呢，」

士郎眺望著遠方的河景，也不管站在後方的人是否有興趣，自顧自地說了起來。

「好幾次，都想拿刀刺進自己的咽喉，或者直接從橋上跳下去投河自盡，但是我不能這麼做，因為我還想保護櫻、還想幫助切嗣跟伊莉雅團聚，所以我才一直忍耐著，被蟲子侵犯、被家人虐待、被當作備用品隨時可能丟棄，一直忍受著那些讓人難過的事情，努力活到現在，只要想著要是能創造一個讓大家都能幸福的世界，那麼我的犧牲就會有意義了。」

「可是現在，我真的撐不下去了，當被我當成目標一樣的切嗣說要殺掉我的時候，我就知道自己做錯了，而且錯得離譜，聖杯容器的事，還有會吃人的黑影，這些事情我應該要早點承認才對，但我卻為了自己的目的故意保持沉默，放任事態繼續變得嚴重，結果不只是我自己，切嗣、櫻、還有所有人，都因為我而受傷了，這樣子的我，根本沒有資格為大家犧牲、根本沒有資格說要給大家幸福，我只能去死了啊，不然的話，一定會有人再被我傷害的。」

「……」

吉爾伽美什始終沒有出聲，只是一直靜靜地聽著他說話，所以背對著他的士郎也不知道對方此刻的想法。或許是實在是忍耐太久了，第一次說出真心話的士郎這一說竟有點停不下來了。

「說來可笑，一直渴望死亡的我，卻還希望自己能死得有些價值，但是就結果看來，我的死不但毫無價值，反而還帶給大家更多的麻煩，明明剛才在教會讓切嗣他們殺掉我就好了，結果我又害怕得逃走了，連我都不明白自己為什麼要逃，是因為還有未完成的心願，還是不想再讓切嗣的雙手沾上血，我實在一點頭緒都沒有。」

少年平靜的聲音開始多了幾分哽咽，他抬起頭看向灰暗混濁的天空，讓雨水沖刷去他停不下來的眼淚。

「……王，您還記得我們第一次見面時的事嗎？」士郎突然轉了個話題。

「記得。」這個問題，吉爾伽美什總算出聲了。

「是嗎？我真高興。」士郎開心地笑了一下，「那天晚上，我只是要去買感冒藥而已，卻沒想到會在街上遇見您，而且您還對我說，要我在適應之前趕快去死呢。」

「……」

「那句話起初聽起來還讓人覺得很可怕，但是現在回想起來，其實您是在關心著我吧？要是知道繼續堅持下去會遇到那些讓人痛苦得不得了的事情，真的、還不如一開始就死掉算了，但是這些話是不能說出來的，因為要是讓櫻跟切嗣聽到了的話，他們一定會很難過的，然後不斷地安慰我，希望能讓我振作下去。」

少年縮起肩膀，抓著衣擺的手指因為過於用力而開始發抖著，但士郎並沒有要鬆手的意思，只是像在自虐般地不斷加大力道。

「可是啊，他們根本就不知道，對於一個已經不想再活下去的人來說，那些正向積極的鼓勵只是在叫我繼續忍耐那些討厭的事情而已，連解脫的機會都不給我，其實才是最過分的啊。但是每次只要我這麼想，我又覺得自己好討厭，對於他人的體貼，我卻只會感覺到厭惡，這樣把別人的關懷踐踏在地的自己，簡直不能再更差勁了。」

士郎的頭低到不能再更低了，說話也止不住啜泣，一邊哭一邊說。

「也因為如此，當您對我說快去死的時候，我真的好高興，從來沒有人、恐怕以後也是，都不會有人像您一樣對我這麼說了吧？雖然我最後還是沒有照您的話去死，但是我還是知道的，您真的、是個非常溫柔的人啊。」

面著落雨，士郎側過滿是雨與淚的濕潤臉頰，哭紅的雙眼裡依舊溶著柔軟的琥珀色澤，嘴角勾起的是少年極為難得的笑容，直視著吉爾伽美什的眼神裡只有最真誠的感情。

「我喜歡您，王，從我們第一次見面、從您叫我去死的那一刻起，我就喜歡上您了，一直、直到現在也是，最喜歡您了。」

「所以，請您殺掉我吧，王，如果是您來動手的話，我一定不會逃走的，也絕不會怨恨您的，不管您用什麼方式殺死我、不管死掉的時候會不會痛，我都會欣然接受的。」

站在雨中的少年，此刻的身影淡薄得像個幽靈，幾乎要融入夜雨似的，彷彿隨時都會消失一般，會讓他留在原地的唯一理由，只是在等待著愛慕的王者親手殺掉他。

「……那就是你的願望嗎？」吉爾伽美什緩緩開口問道，「比起活著，你更希望死去，是嗎？」

「嗯，對。」少年點了點頭，「之前對您說謊了，真的很抱歉。」

「……」

銳利的蛇瞳像是要確認少年說的是否是實話地直視著他，吉爾伽美什靜立在原地好長一段時間，而士郎也跟著一直站在雨中等待他的回答。最後，吉爾伽美什在他的背後，開啟了一扇寶庫的門。

「謝謝你，王。」

看到金色的光圈綻開時，知道自己終於能解脫的士郎露出一個滿足的微笑，像吉爾伽美什道謝，並把對方此刻的身影謹記在腦中，閉上眼睛，準備迎接終結的那一刻到來。

終於能夠結束了。

知道自己不會再感覺到痛苦了，讓士郎感覺到前所未有的輕鬆，彷彿身體沒有刻印蟲的侵蝕，也沒有體弱帶來的病痛，沒有令他困擾的聖杯戰爭，也沒有被他獨自背負的重擔。

只有，王者賜予他的仁慈。

一股重量落在他的肩膀上，一點都不會痛，而且不如說柔軟得不可思議，就像是一件布料披在他身上一樣。

感覺有點奇怪的士郎張開眼睛查看自己的身體，沒有被武器貫穿，也沒有任何的傷口，唯一增加在他身上的，只有一件白色的厚外套。

還有將他抱入懷中的，吉爾伽美什的擁抱。

「該回去了，士郎。」吉爾伽美什在他耳邊低聲道。

「……為什麼……」

在理智上，他十分抗拒著吉爾伽美什抱著他的這個動作，他深怕自己一旦得到溫暖，就無法毫無留念的死去了，但他的身體卻忍不住依靠了過去，向給予他擁抱的人尋求拯救。

「為什麼不殺掉我？」再也遏止不住那股積壓在胸口的情緒，士郎將頭靠在吉爾伽美什的胸前，抓著對方的手臂，難過地地放聲大哭。

「因為我騙了您嗎？因為我對您說謊的關係嗎？對不起，是我錯了，我不應該欺騙您的，拜託您、求求您了，請你殺掉我好不好？我真的已經……」

「士郎。」吉爾伽美什稍微提高了聲量，打斷士郎的哭求。

「本王說了，該回家了，同樣的話別讓本王再說第三次。」

得到了王的命令，士郎立刻噤聲，連哭泣都停止了。雖然心中仍是滿不情願，也沒有因此打消對死亡的念頭，但他還是帶著憂傷的聲音，回答對方。

「是……」

吉爾伽美什鬆開抱著他的雙臂，將士郎拉到傘下，牽著對方的手往間桐家宅邸的方向前進。

路上，兩人都沒有說話，但士郎好幾次盯著牽著他的那隻手看，一想到那隻手的主人是吉爾伽美什，就讓他忍不住懷疑自己是不是在作夢，然後他便會拉了拉披在身上的那件厚外套，確認自己的確是醒著的沒錯。

如果是在王的身邊的話……

士郎將頭縮進外套的領口上，偷偷聞著沾附在外套上的味道。那是吉爾伽美什的味道。

應該可以再努力支撐一下吧？


	41. Chapter 41

士郎身上只有穿著一件單薄的浴衣，以及那件白色的厚外套而已，幾乎沒有遮蔽物的腳踝被灌著冷風與雨水，雖然他已經感覺不到溫度了，但身體還是會因為受寒而做出發抖的反射動作，也因此無法走得太快。

察覺到這一點的吉爾伽美什特意放慢腳步，完全沒有催促的意思，並時不時地轉頭查看士郎的狀況，兩人像是在散步一樣，步伐十分緩慢地走回家裡。

大概是知道要是被吉爾伽美什找到的話會直接被處刑的關係，臟硯及慎二不知道躲到哪裡去了，屋子裡連一盞燈光都沒有，看來應該是沒有人在家。

即便室內也降著低溫，但沒有醞著寒氣的風雨，屋內還是比室外要暖和不少，進到屋子裡後，士郎雙腳的發抖也逐漸減緩了，正想脫下那件厚外套還給吉爾伽美什，卻發現外套被他浸著雨水的身體沾濕了。

啊！糟糕！

直覺地認為弄髒外套會惹對方生氣，士郎連忙道歉。

「抱歉，把您的外套弄濕了，我之後會洗乾淨還給您……唔？」

吉爾伽美什一個伸手，直接堵住士郎的嘴巴，「你的記性可真差啊，不是都跟你說過不要動不動就道歉的嗎？本王又沒有生氣。」

「啊，對不……呃……」差一點又要說出對不起的士郎半張著嘴，不知道該怎麼為自己差點犯下的失誤收尾。

也知道那是對方習慣到成了惡習的口癖，吉爾伽美什感到好沒氣，向士郎招了招手。

像是得到對方下達的指令，士郎沒有多想便靠了過去，因此當吉爾伽美什將他整個人抱起來扛上肩膀時，士郎嚇得都叫出了聲。

「別亂動。」要不是吉爾伽美什及時攬住他的腰，不然士郎真的會摔下去的。

不明白對方的用意，卻也不敢開口問，士郎只好抓著吉爾伽美什的外套，任由對方把他抱進屋內。

吉爾伽美什扛著他上樓，走進二樓的浴室，先將那件白色厚外套鋪在磁磚地板，才把士郎放到外套上。起初士郎還為了不再弄髒外套而想阻止他，但吉爾伽美什眉頭不悅地一挑，便讓士郎馬上把到嘴邊的話都吞了回去，只能被迫接受對方的好意。

吉爾伽美什拿起蓮蓬頭，開了熱水就往士郎身上沖，一開始士郎還不明白對方的用意，直到吉爾伽美什抓起他的雙手，一邊淋著熱水一邊輕搓著他的手掌，士郎才知道吉爾伽美什是想幫已經四肢都冷得凍僵的他恢復體溫。

「……謝謝。」感覺到對方的體貼，讓士郎臉上泛起一層淡粉，低下頭小聲地向對方道謝。

吉爾伽美什像是接受對方道謝地輕哼了一聲，繼續幫他搓暖手。

「……之後，該怎麼辦才好呢？」

並不期望對方會回答他，士郎看著吉爾伽美什幫他搓手的動作發呆，然後像是自言自語地喃喃著。

「神父先生說我的魔力恢復速度正在不斷下降，最後可能連維持生命都有困難，為了獲取魔力我恐怕又會放出黑影去吃人了吧？這樣的話切嗣先生就只能殺掉我了啊，那我還應該繼續掙扎嗎？還是為了保護大家的安全自我了斷會比較好呢……」

「別想這麼多，」吉爾伽美什打斷了他的話，像是在安撫他地說：「魔力的事，本王會想辦法的。」

「但是黑影……」

「那個本王也會解決的。」

聽起來不像是為了讓他安心才胡亂誇口，吉爾伽美什的話語總是帶著令人感到可靠的信心。

但是，士郎沒有因此感到放心，依舊愁著臉。

「那樣的話，就得和切嗣先生他們變成敵人了啊，這樣好嗎？只會帶給大家危險的我，並不值得您因此與眾人為敵……」

「夠了！」吉爾伽美什抬高音量，幾乎是吼著地說，「別擅自為本王下決定，既然本王要將你視作所有物般保護，那麼你只要接受本王的庇護就行了！」

王的發言雖然霸道任性，卻也像那溫熱的水流，暖入了士郎的內心直至深處，瞬間，他只感覺到使心臟狂跳的悸動與喜悅。

他不是一個人，哪怕他的存在對世界而言是「惡」，哪怕所有人都希望他去死，還是有一個人，即使要與全世界為敵也願意站在他這邊。

這個命令對已經習慣獨自背負著一切的士郎而言，比任何幽默風趣的話語，都要能使他感到開心。嘴角輕微上揚成一個好看的弧度，難得的微笑又在士郎的臉上綻放。

「遵命……嗯？」

士郎忽然抽回手，以一個訝異的眼神看著自己的手掌，緊接著淚水就溢上了眼眶，順著臉龐滑落下來。

「弄痛你了？」吉爾伽美什問。

士郎搖頭，雖然還噙著眼淚，但聲音卻是洋溢著高昂，無比高興地說。

「還感覺得到……」士郎的雙手顫抖著，「手、能感覺得到水的溫度，我還以為自己已經失去觸覺了……」

熱水的溫度加速了血液的循環，為凍僵了的身體沖去冰冷，也一併喚醒了知覺，因此當士郎感覺到水的熱度，還有水流過肌膚時的觸感，他便知道自己的觸覺還沒有消失，讓本以為死期將近的士郎瞬間像是獲得了希望，即便只是時間被推延了而已，卻依然讓他因為感受到生命而感動。

瞬間，眼中的淚潰堤了，士郎抓著自己的雙手放在胸前，用身體護著的動作有如在保護著珍愛之物一般，說話也因為情緒激動的關係而變得語無倫次。

「我還活著，還感覺得到，我還沒有完全壞掉，我還、我還……」

並非得到拯救，也沒有完全墜入絕望，士郎的哭聲聽起來既開心又痛苦，溶著嘩啦的水聲訴說他的幸與不幸。

僅僅只是發現自己還保有觸覺而已，就能讓少年感動得哭泣，目睹整個經過的吉爾伽美什此刻只有股莫名的沖動。

什麼東西都好，他想要賜給少年，能夠讓他感受到活著的事物，在他還能感覺到的時候、在他的觸覺還沒有消失的時候，至少讓少年能暫時從死亡的恐懼中逃離。

於是，他將灑著水的蓮蓬頭放上掛架，讓熱水持續沖著士郎的身體，接著伏下身進入水幕之中，輕扶起少年啜泣的臉龐，溫柔卻又不容許對方拒絕地吻了上去。

知道士郎跟他接吻時會緊張，吉爾伽美什這次沒使壞，動作緩慢但仍極具技巧地吸吻著對方的脣舌，每當他的舌尖舔拭過對方的舌面時，都刺激得士郎身體不斷輕顫。

同時吉爾伽美什還纏上士郎的舌頭，引領著對方用舌尖碰觸自己的舌，讓士郎不再只是被動接受他的吻，用雙方都索求著彼此的方式讓士郎瞭解接吻的美好。

但無奈士郎對這類的事情還是太過生疏，一緊張就會秉住呼吸，吉爾伽美什只好在士郎快沒氣的時候退出舌頭。

兩邊的唇分離之際，在兩人之間牽起細長的銀絲有如這個吻令人留念之處，混著情慾的剔透情絲垂綴在士郎的下顎，使眼神朦朧中帶著一點醉意的少年看起來更增添了些許情色的味道。

吉爾伽美什得承認，這樣的少年實在有種說不出的誘人。

士郎張了張嘴，似乎有什麼話想說，吉爾伽美什忍下了想再吻上去的衝動，想聽聽看對方對這個吻的感想。

「那個、請問您的魔力不夠了嗎？」士郎表情有些困惑地看著他。

「……」

該死的！他都忘記少年有多麼遲鈍，結果對方一句話，就把原本圍繞在兩人之間的曖昧氣氛都破壞殆盡了。

「這可不是補魔啊，士郎。」

吉爾伽美什也沒有對他生氣，說著的同時，他的唇在士郎的額頭上輕點了一下，動作裡滿是他對少年的寵膩。

「這是對你的疼愛，只是補魔的話，本王是不會做這麼多的。」

吉爾伽美什不是為了補充魔力才吻他的，也就是說，剛才的吻並非必要的行為，但吉爾伽美什還是吻了他。總算是察覺到點什麼的少年本來只是暈著淡粉的臉頰，瞬間高漲成蘋果色般的紅潤。

「欸？疼、疼愛？我？您在說什麼呢？為什麼突然要……」

「哼，真難得你的話這麼多啊，就不能專心享受本王對你的寵愛就好了嗎。」

吉爾伽美什一邊說，手臂跟著抱上士郎的腰，過於親密的舉動只讓士郎慌亂地想推開對方的手。

「我、我只是不明白，為什麼是我？我又沒有做什麼值得得到您寵愛的事情……」

「不明白也沒關係，本王知道就足夠了。」

說完，吉爾伽美什又吻了上去，親吻著的同時手也伸向浴衣的側領，探入的修長手指輕觸著少年濕淋淋的身體。

和他們的初次相比，士郎這次可以說是聽話極了，既沒有反抗也沒有推託，非常順從地接受吉爾伽美什的愛撫，但這不表示他是享受的，士郎的軀體僵硬得像尊石像，顯然他還是不習慣這種行為親密的肢體接觸。

吉爾伽美什對此並不滿意，他是要讓士郎「享受」，可不是要他「忍耐」，於是他結束了跟少年的吻，改成用舔與輕咬的方式挑逗著士郎的耳朵。

「！」

他只是在耳根上舔了一下，士郎便猛然扭過頭去想要避開，浮著通紅的雙頰以及刻意迴避他的視線說明了士郎剛才被親得有感覺了，很明顯的耳朵是士郎的敏感帶。

赤色的瞳孔裡瞬間亮起了鮮明，以及像是找到獵物一般的危險眼神，吉爾伽美什馬上傾身靠了過去，繼續用舌頭愛撫著士郎的耳朵。

本來就是極為敏感的部位，現在又被那條軟舌柔而有力的力道撫劃，更是刺激得少年眼角不禁泛淚，舒服地只想求饒。

「士郎……」

「哈啊！」

本來以為舔耳朵所激起的快意對他來說已經夠多的了，沒想到對方呼喊著自己名字的聲音，清楚且帶著吐息聲地打撞在他的耳膜上，瞬間就把他壓至極限的快感推出高峰，舒爽得讓他叫了出聲來，卻又立刻抿住嘴。

「別忍著，叫出來。」

「唔、可是……」

「沒關係，讓本王聽你的聲音。」

舔吻著耳朵的同時，吉爾伽美什的手也沒有閒著，手指在士郎的腰上輕觸，仔細描繪著少年的身體曲線。

也不知道是覺得癢還是腰部同樣能激起酥麻的電流，他只感覺到懷中的少年身體不斷抖顫著，就連一向被動的四肢，都因為得到了快感而不自覺地攀上自己，有如討好般地想要向他尋求更多。

因此吉爾伽美什也不再客氣，讓少年躺上鋪在地板的外套上，並加大了他對少年的愛撫動作，卻又帶著些許的克制，除了是防止自己過於衝動，也是為了能讓士郎享受更多。

逐漸，只有從緊咬著唇中洩露出來的破碎呻吟，變成了混著焦躁的喘息，顯然士郎被他挑起了慾望，只是慢慢習慣了被親吻與碰觸的感覺後，這種搔癢般的挑逗似乎有點無法滿足少年了，於是吉爾伽美什更進一步，將繪著腰的手緩慢下移，用指甲輕刮著士郎大腿內側的皮膚。

「嗚、哈啊……」

再也忍耐不了那撩人的快意，士郎終於坦率地喊出了聲，而耳邊輕盈的呵笑又令他倍感羞恥。

「不用忍耐，士郎。」吉爾伽美什的愛撫故意只停留在敏感部位的邊緣，這種要到不到的難耐惹得身下的人忍不住扭動起腰身，仿佛是在央求對方更進一步的碰觸。

「接下來，除了拒絕本王，你可以向本王提出任何要求。」

食指從底部迅速向上滑至頂端，在少年的性器上竄過一閃而過的電流，但給予的快感卻足以讓士郎瞬間彈起腰部，分身也跟著硬了起來，緊接著那根指頭繞著龜頭摩擦打轉，情慾的火焰開始在士郎的下身點燃焚燒。

「感覺舒服嗎？士郎。」

挑弄著對方性慾的同時，吉爾伽美什也沒有冷落他那感覺敏銳的耳朵，用他那令士郎著迷的嗓音在他的耳邊低語著。

「喜歡本王這樣碰你嗎？」

士郎被他欺負到都要哭了，性器的疼撫、耳朵的舔弄，還有帶著熱度與氣息的情色話語，這些挑逗的動作對在性事方面還只是個新手的士郎而言就像越級進行的挑戰，不論是身體還是心理，他根本都還沒準備好得到這些帶著愛意的碰觸方式。

感覺……好奇怪……

意識逐漸被激昂的觸感剝奪，仿佛連耳朵都能聽到自己狂躍的心跳聲，士郎幾乎要無法思考了。

他總覺得不太對勁，雖然他也不知道怎麼樣才算是正常，但他能感覺得出來，吉爾伽美什現在要對他做的，和前天從愛因茲貝倫城回來時他們做的，明明是同一件事情，但這一次吉爾伽美什的動作裡卻明顯多出了許多之前所沒有的東西。

士郎不知道的是，兩次性愛決定性的差別，是吉爾伽美什對他的感情變化，但高傲的王者不會輕易把「愛」這個字說出口，只會用行動訴說他的情感，不過這對遲鈍的士郎來說是不管用的，只要吉爾伽美什不明言，士郎也不會擅自揣測對方對自己的想法，因此即使察覺到了有什麼東西改變了，士郎仍不清楚吉爾伽美什對他的想法。

戀人之間的性愛才會有的前戲，對一向只被當作糧食的士郎來說是十分陌生的，不直接進入刺激性器，只有愛撫不斷累積的快意漫遊在全身各處，讓他只能逐漸被情慾糾纏沉淪，卻又無處可以宣洩，也因此他才更加忍耐不住滿足的吟聲。

「嗯、哈啊……」

性器的套弄力道變大也變快了，被吻得溫熱的頸部皮膚只感覺到一片腫脹，但吉爾伽美什除了耳朵跟分身外就沒再去碰其他地方了，唯一增加的就只有不斷詢問他被愛撫的感想。

士郎知道吉爾伽美什這是在提醒他，要他回答他剛才的問題。

「還有哪些地方，希望得到本王的疼愛呢？」

突然，吉爾伽美什用牙齒捏住了士郎的耳廓，輕啃的同時又用舌面搔刮，微微的刺痛感混合著讓人背脊打顫的酥麻，昇華成了全新的歡愉，硬起的分身也抬到了最高，卻仍顯得有些不足。

還不夠……要更多、才行，不然好不舒服……

看出了士郎眼中的渴望，吉爾伽美什的舌尖一邊描繪著士郎耳朵的輪廓，一邊在他的耳邊再次低聲呢喃，試圖破壞士郎僅存的意志力。

「吶，說出來吧士郎，說出你的願望，你想要的，本王必定賞賜給你。」

吉爾伽美什的話語就像是惡魔提出的誘人條件，不斷蠱惑著士郎的判斷能力。

士郎知道自己非得開口回答王的問題才行了，雖然他也感覺到了吉爾伽美什的情慾，但跟已經焦躁難忍的自己相比，對方明顯的要沉穩多了，若是他什麼都不說就這麼一直保持沉默，吉爾伽美什也能在他的忍耐到達極限之前先逼他就範。

別無他法，士郎只能強忍住他的吟聲，張開微微發抖的唇，用怯弱又羞澀的聲音提出他的請求。

「可、可以請您吻、吻我、嗎……」

「……」

嫵媚的碰觸倏然停止了，士郎困惑地抬頭，看見的是吉爾伽美什睜著大眼的僵愣表情。

直覺是自己說錯話的士郎連忙道歉：「對、對不……嗚！」

吉爾伽美什一個手快，捂住士郎的嘴不讓他說出那個詞。

「本王沒生氣，不准道歉！」

緊接著，士郎聽見吉爾伽美什發出一聲聽起來有些無奈的輕嘆，這讓他很是驚訝，沒想到那個英雄王竟然也會有嘆氣的時候。

「你還真是……一點都不懂什麼叫索求啊士郎，讓你隨意向本王要求獎賞，那可是多少人盼望著的無上光榮啊，結果你想要的卻只有一個吻？到底是你的慾望太淺，還是你根本沒搞懂本王的暗示呢？」吉爾伽美什好是沒氣地說。

「唔……」

士郎簡直都要羞死了。剛才那句索吻可是他用盡了勇氣才說出口的請求，結果卻被對方嫌棄自己的要求太過普通，害他瞬間有股想哭的衝動。

況且，親吻以上的事情別說要說出口了，對害羞又保守的士郎來說更是連想都不敢想，頓時間他手足無措，根本不知道該怎麼回應吉爾伽美什的期望才好。

「但、但那的確是、是我想要的啊……」

像是抗議又像是在拜託吉爾伽美什別再繼續為難他似的，士郎小小聲地說。

「哦？」

不知為何，紅色的眼睛裡再度燃起了興致的火光，勾起的嘴角還帶著不懷好意的呵笑。

「士郎喜歡本王吻你？」

「……嗯。」對上方那人似乎帶著某些企圖的眼光感到有些畏懼，士郎還是滿臉通紅地點頭承認了。

「這樣就滿足了？」

「嗯。」士郎再次點頭。

他又聽見吉爾伽美什的輕笑，卻沒有聽出那笑聲之中的滿意。

雖然是個單純到有點壞了氣氛的請求，但他並不討厭少年的那份純粹，而且不如說正因為士郎對他的慾念只是一個簡單的吻，才更加深了他對少年的好感。

「好，那就賞給你。」

吉爾伽美什手指扶起士郎的下巴，要將他的吻賜給少年，卻在即將碰上嘴唇之際，忽然又說了一句。

「不過可不能只給你這個吻而已啊，本王得再教教你什麼才叫作索求才行。」

「欸？」

士郎還沒反應過來吉爾伽美什的意思，纏人的舌又深入他的嘴裡大肆攪動，綿延又黏膩的，感覺都要把他體內的情慾都勾出來似地。

被那份愛意感染了情緒的士郎有些忘我地跟著對方的舌吻一起躍動，就連思考也跟著變得遲鈍了起來。

但是讓他理性沉溺的吻才持續一下，突然間，一股柔軟的熱度再度包裹住了他的性器，並以極具熟練的技巧強力愛撫著，過於舒服的感覺反而拉回了他的理智。

「嗚……」

但嘴正被吉爾伽美什的舌頭強行撬開著的士郎無法出聲阻止，只能任由那隻技術高超的手掌套弄，一向不太會忍耐快感的士郎不一會就在吉爾伽美什的手裡射了出來。


	42. Chapter 42

吉爾伽美什繼續吻著士郎，同時手指緩緩擠進士郎的後穴，將手裡的白濁黏液混著一點浸淋在士郎身體上的水流，一點一點地推入穴中

成功探進了後穴，吉爾伽美什這才鬆開對士郎唇嘴的糾纏，並捏住少年的下巴要對方看著自己。

「可別再跟本王說什麼你很臟那種無聊的藉口了啊士郎，好好看著，好好感覺著，現在在疼愛你的人是本王，知道了嗎？」

妖豔的紅瞳閃爍著讓人難以抵抗的銳利目光，士郎瞬間只感覺到心臟一停，同時臉頰熱得像是有火在燒。

其實他並沒有搞混，就算吉爾伽美什沒有刻意提起，士郎也清楚知道會這樣溫柔擁抱他的人是吉爾伽美什，但是對方特意的提醒就是在顧慮他之前對性愛的排斥態度一樣，覺得自己是被重視的士郎只覺得心頭一股洋暖。

「是。」連士郎自己沒有察覺到，他的臉上弧起了一道開心的笑靨。

十分滿意士郎的回答，吉爾伽美什逐漸加深手指的進入，並且舔吻著士郎濕淋的耳與唇，為身下的人重新堆起慾望與躁動的柴火。

為了不讓士郎覺得不舒服，吉爾伽美什可說是耐心用盡，好幾次將進入後穴的手指抽了出來，用水繼續把指尖沾溼後，才又重新填入，持續濕潤著士郎的甬道，反覆著這個擴張的動作。

然而手指這樣一進一出的，對被探入的士郎而言竟也產生了一種類似抽插的快意，每當指側磨過他的肉壁，就會在穴道中激起電流般的酥麻感，已經射過一次的他竟又有要抬頭的跡象。

只是快意漫延後，士郎的身體又立刻難過的發現，手指那不慍不火的摩擦方式不但填滿不了他的慾望，反而還挖深了難以抒解的空虛，而曾經得到過滿足的士郎知道有什麼辦法可以解決那種難耐的感覺。

但那也意味著，他必須開口向吉爾伽美什提出請求才行。

這時士郎才察覺到，他的後穴其實已經充分擴張了，但吉爾伽美什卻只是不斷用手指刺激他的穴壁，甚至還刻意不去碰最能讓他感到舒服的那個地方，顯然他正在等待著什麼。

這下士郎終於明白，吉爾伽美什吻他之前所說的那句話到底是什麼意思了。要是他不主動開口說出請求，吉爾伽美什就會一直做著早已足夠的前置準備，繼續用那不痛快的甜蜜折磨著他。

怎麼這樣……那麼羞恥的話、根本就說不出口啊！

此刻的士郎就像隻誤入陷阱的羔羊，顯得可憐又無助，而唯一能夠幫他的，也就是設下陷阱給他跳的人。

不過他也沒能迷惘太久，手指輕磨過的地方開始燃起一股酥麻，但不快不慢的擴張動作不但無法消除肉穴中的那股感覺，反倒還助長了燥癢的火勢，越燒越旺的慾火正急欲渴求著能夠澆熄它的存在。

知道士郎已經察覺到了他的企圖，也清楚對方一定會頑強抵抗到最後一刻，但吉爾伽美什可不打算陪他等到那個時候。士郎還沒有足夠的膽子敢主動碰觸他，因此沒有得到任何回饋的吉爾伽美什多少也有些按耐不住了，只是訂定遊戲規則的人是他，他的自尊心是絕不會允許自己違規的，所以他只能想辦法逼迫士郎主動投降了。

「吶，士郎，有些事情，可不是一個吻就能滿足的喔。」

吉爾伽美什煽動的耳語就像那吹笛手的美妙笛聲，催眠著士郎僅存的理智，指引他走向那潭情慾的泥沼之中。

「說吧，說出你的願望，只要是你想要的，本王絕不吝嗇。」

吉爾伽美什故意說著和剛才相同的話語，非要士郎再次向他提出請求不可。

而士郎也已經忍耐到了極限，早已做好準備要接受疼愛的小穴始終得不到想要的東西，欲求不滿的空虛一張一合的畫面就像是在對誰發出入內的邀請似的，現在的他腦中只剩下要撫平那股躁動到幾乎要把人逼瘋的念頭了。

「王……」

連說話的聲音都在發抖，漫著水霧的眼睛被潤成了蜂蜜的色澤，不對焦的眼神裡朦朧著高漲的情慾。雖然還是覺得很害羞，但士郎已經難過到管不了這麼多了，強忍著羞怯地向吉爾伽美什開口。

「請……請您、進來……拜託……」

這已經是士郎能做到的尺度最大的請求了，若要再逼他多說一個帶有性或誘惑意味的詞語，他肯定會害羞到連聲音都發不出來的。

不過吉爾伽美什對士郎倒是滿意，雖然士郎的請求聽起來不怎麼情色，但他中意的是對方為了他所做的努力嘗試，而士郎也辦到了，那麼他自然得實現諾言才行。

「准許。」

吉爾伽美什順著那頭濕漉的軟髮，在士郎的額頭上留下一個寵膩的親吻，突然手臂環上士郎的腰部，冷不防地將他的身體撐了起來。

這個動作來得太過突然，士郎還沒能明白對方的打算，只見吉爾伽美什身子向後坐在地上，一手摟著他的腰，另一手則解開自己的褲子，釋出同樣等待已久的挺硬分身。

然後吉爾伽美什將羞紅著臉的士郎拉了過去，讓他張開腿半跪在他的上方。對性事還很陌生的士郎直到看見吉爾伽美什將他的股間對準自己分身的畫面時，才驚覺到對方的意圖。

「等……請等一下！這、這個姿勢、我……」

無視了對方說得語無倫次的反對，吉爾伽美什的手撫上士郎的背脊，語氣像在哄小孩一般地輕柔的說：「聽話，這個姿勢比較不會弄傷你。」

「可、可是……」

和上次被壓在床上的姿勢不同，那時他們的身體中間至少還隔著一點距離，但是騎乘體位的話，兩人之間就真的是接近到毫無空隙的程度了，光是如此靠近地看著吉爾伽美什的臉，鼻子一嗅就能聞到屬於吉爾伽美什的氣味，士郎的臉就熱得都要被自己給灼傷了。

「乖，抱著本王。」

吉爾伽美什引導士郎的雙手抱上自己的肩膀，挽著腰的手伸出細指，探入浴衣的衣擺，像在彈奏鋼琴一般輕觸挑撫著士郎的大腿，激起的快意火花讓人不禁打顫發抖，也消融了士郎的緊張與防禦。

看清了士郎卸下心防的瞬間，吉爾伽美什手在士郎的腰部稍微施力，讓士郎直接坐上他的胯下，餓了許久的小穴一嚐到碩大的粗熱，便貪婪地立刻將圓弧的前端整個吞了進去。

「嗚……」

士郎能感覺到穴口一下就被撐了開來，但吉爾伽美什根本沒有動，那份滾燙的挺硬卻不斷在深入挺進，而且被肉柱侵佔的地方也跟著升起一股空虛被填滿的飽足。

意識到是自己的肉穴在主動吃著對方的分身，不敢相信自己的身體會如此淫亂的士郎眼角溢出了羞恥的淚水，別過頭不敢去看。

「無需感到可恥。」

吉爾伽美什扶著他的腰，借用重力將分身一點一點地埋進士郎的肉穴裡，但那口軟穴的緊緻擁抱實在太過熱情，密不透風又瘋狂吸允著他的肉莖的感覺簡直就像是要把他吃到連一點殘渣都不剩似的，就連一向自視有著高自制力的吉爾伽美什都被那股濕熱揉出了一種難以壓抑的衝動。

「你只要、全心全意地感受著本王就行了，知道嗎？」

肉棒前進到某一處時，龜頭的前端感覺到一塊柔軟，吉爾伽美什將他的分身稍微退出了一點，接著又朝那一點出力一挺，頂得士郎吟出了一聲甜美的嬌喘，有如求助一般地抓緊著吉爾伽美什的肩膀。

「本王在跟你說話呢，回答呢？」

「哈啊……是……」

充著血的臉頰上滿是情慾的潤紅，渙散著朦朧的眼神已經被燒去了所有理性，只剩下追逐快感的本能。士郎不知道自己現在的模樣在吉爾伽美什眼中是多麼的美味誘人。

吉爾伽美什就這樣不動，而是抓著士郎的腰擺動著，讓他的敏感點來服侍自己。用力頂摩著那塊媚肉的方式就像按下了電流的開關一樣，瞬間通起的酥流沿著神經竄過士郎的全身各處，在士郎的身體裡搔過讓人完全無法抵抗的快感。

但是當快感一稍消退，殘留下來的麻癢竟有如千百隻螞蟻在啃食著身體一般讓人崩潰難受，而要除去那使人發瘋的癢的唯一辦法，就是尋求更多的摩擦來撫去體內的躁動。

於是，士郎手扶著吉爾伽美什的肩膀，腰開始輕輕扭動著，主動討好吉爾伽美什，希望那份粗熱能夠給予他更多的撫慰。

而吉爾伽美什也鬆開抓著士郎腰部的手，一向喜歡趁機說壞心話來喚醒對方的羞恥心的他這次卻是一句話也沒說，像是不想驚擾到對方無意識的主動，安靜地欣賞著少年自己扭動著腰時的模樣。

大概是羞於被對方看著的感覺，士郎一直閉著雙眼，但嘴仍不受控制地不斷洩著舒服的喘吟。

坐在正對面的吉爾伽美什則是將那張滿足卻又仍然飢渴的情色表情一覽無遺，很是滿意地輕笑聲中盡是他對少年的喜愛，手伸向浴衣的腰帶，食指輕巧一勾，鬆開了帶子的緊結，披在身上的單薄布料在士郎一下又一下的扭腰動作後，承不住晃動地緩緩向兩邊垂落，也露出了少年細緻的香肩，以及浴滿水珠的潔白肌膚。比起一絲不掛，少年這樣敞著前胸與雙腿的半裸姿態看起來要更加香豔動人。

士郎的腰部晃動幅度不大，他那具瘦弱的身軀也無法做出太過激烈的運動，因此很快地士郎就察覺到只是自己在動的話是不夠的，他需要吉爾伽美什的幫助，才能從這場快感的盛宴中解放出來。

「王，請、請您……嗯……」

士郎結巴地半張著嘴，對性愛的知識十分貧乏的他不知道該如何表達他的需求，只能睜著無助的眼神祈求吉爾伽美什的幫忙。

吉爾伽美什哼了一聲，把士郎的臀部抱了起來，將沒入的肉柱抽出一截，接著又快速送入，一口氣推至深處。

「啊啊——！」

被這記突如其來的深插弄得舒服透頂，士郎止不住地喊了出來。肉柱碾過的地方燒起了舒爽的烈火，把遍佈在深穴裡因為缺少疼愛而難過叫囂著的搔癢感一燃而盡，但火勢一發便難以收拾，被快感灼燒的肉道緊接著開始渴求著要更多的摩擦好澆熄後庭中的燎原大火。

知道這就是他想要的東西，士郎喘著嬌媚的聲息，像是求助又像在求饒地把頭靠在吉爾伽美什的肩膀上。

「想要的是這個嗎？」吉爾伽美什聲音溫柔地問著，輕拍著士郎的背部的動作像是在安撫他一般，但仍沒有因此饒過士郎。

「嗯！」被頂得舒爽至極的士郎拼命地點頭。

「請求呢？」吉爾伽美什狠心地問。

已經被高潮的渴望逼到死角的士郎再也顧不得什麼羞恥了，啜著泣音，近乎哭求地說。

「請您、像剛才那樣的、繼續進來。」

「如你所願。」

吉爾伽美什兩手掌住士郎的細腰，施力向下一壓，將穴中的肉莖擠得更深，接著扶起他的臀部，稍微退出分身後又重新推進，這進出的動作重覆了十幾次後，士郎的穴終於將他的分身完全吞下了。

然後，吉爾伽美什便不再客氣，抓著士郎的腰開始一上一下的擺動，用他挺硬的肉棒摩擦著士郎發癢的濕穴，自己也不時地挺起下身以便能夠插得更深。

肉柱的抽插從原本緩慢的律動，迅速加快到幾乎沒有空隙的疼愛，把那穴的肉壁捅得十分鬆軟，連一點咬住他分身的機會都沒有。

還不習慣舒服感覺的士郎根本受不了這樣強烈的快感，發軟的腰身也逐漸被抽走了力氣，士郎感覺自己像是漂沉在狂風波瀾的大海上，而吉爾伽美什是載浮著他的浮木，他只能緊抓對方以防自己完全淹沒在情慾之中。

「哈啊……王……嗯！」

明明剛才還不適應肢體如此貼近的感覺，但理智都溶化的大腦完全無法思考任何事情了，只是隨著本能做出反應，現在的士郎已經會用手勾著吉爾伽美什的肩頸，有些忘我地大聲哭吟，甚至還鬆口告白了起來。

「喜歡……好喜歡、您……啊……王……喜歡……」

不只是被不斷衝向高峰的快感刺激出了淚，士郎實在地感覺到了，被愛慕的人擁抱的悸動，與喜歡的人做愛的狂喜，吉爾伽美什現在給予他的，是他至今的人生中鮮少有過的體會。

活著的喜悅。

這麼說來，每次會讓我覺得活著真好的人，好像都是王呢。

恍惚之中，士郎的腦中瞬間閃過了這個想法。

真的、好喜歡王啊……

「士郎，」

突然，吉爾伽美什放慢了抽送的速度，用舔拭耳朵的方式補足減少的快感的同時，在士郎耳邊催眠般地輕語道。

「你可以、直接稱呼本王的名字。」

「欸？」

士郎僵愣了一下，遲疑且困惑地確認：「可以嗎？」

「啊，本王准了。」吉爾伽美什撩著他細碎的髮尾，在他的頸子上留下一個親暱的吻。

瞬間，士郎只覺得喜不自禁，從胸口急湧上升的是想哭的衝動。

他一直都是用「王」來稱呼吉爾伽美什，是因為他認為自己與對方的關係只是Master與Servant、有著契約的臣僕與君王而已，以王為尊稱，是他對吉爾伽美什的崇敬，還有下意識區隔出來的距離。

但是現在吉爾伽美什卻允許自己直呼他的名字，那拉近兩人距離的稱呼方式正代表著他們關係的變化，即使士郎並不清楚現在的他們應該算是什麼關係，但是吉爾伽美什既然會准許他直呼其名，那對方肯定是不討厭自己的才對，光是這樣而已，就足夠讓士郎高興得要哭了。

於是，他抱上了吉爾伽美什，有如回應著對方在他左肩上印著的碎吻，他也在吉爾伽美什的左耳邊用一個羞怯但喜悅的細聲，輕輕呢喃。

「吉爾伽美什……」

士郎從來沒想到，這世界上竟然能有一個詞讓他如此心動，它的發音念起來又是如此順耳。

「喜歡您，吉爾伽美什，我最喜歡您了……」

士郎不知道，他的告白，還有他呼喊著對方名字時的聲音，聽在吉爾伽美什耳中可是比世界上任何一首詩歌或樂曲都要來得動聽，而且那還是無法放入寶庫收藏的，極致的寶物。

仿佛要將那個聲音給搶奪過來似地，吉爾伽美什吻住了士郎呼喚著他的名字的嘴，同時下體抽插的速度也重新加快成先前的頻繁，要將少年一處不留地一起疼愛 。

士郎也伸出舌頭，努力回應著吉爾伽美什的吻。雖然動作依然有些笨拙，但是已經被吉爾伽美什吻過好幾次的他吻技也稍有進步了，甚至已經敢稍微睜開眼睛，對上那雙寶石般美艷的赤紅瞳色，即使燃燒在鮮紅中的細長瞳孔映著充滿侵略性的眼神，士郎也一點都不覺得可怕，反而還被深深吸引住了。

躁動的情事還在持續沸騰著，滾燙的肉柱直捅著士郎軟穴的深處，硬熱的柱身更是不留情地狠磨著敏感的淫肉，從中滲出的快意與那淋下的熱水一起浸透了全身各處，多到幾乎要溢了出來。

感覺到士郎接吻的動作變得有些僵硬，抱著他的力道也增大了，察覺到原因的吉爾伽美什主動結束這個漫長的吻，問著皺緊眉頭像是在忍耐著什麼的士郎：「想射了？」

士郎搖頭，眼眶裡泛著難受的淚，卻不是否認的意思。

「還不行、您還沒有……」

明明是這麼不會忍耐快感的體質，但士郎還是為了他努力忍住想射精的衝動，吉爾伽美什只覺得什麼事情都把他當作優先考慮對象的士郎也可愛極了。

「不必忍耐，想射的話就射出來吧。」

「可是您……」

「本王剛才也說了，這不是補魔，而是對你的疼愛，既然不是補魔，不同時高潮也沒關係。」

知道士郎想要射了，吉爾伽美什又加速擺動著士郎的腰，以及向上頂弄的力道，同時伸手搓揉著士郎的分身，本來就快抑止不住的射精感這下更是近乎失控。

「啊、不……拜託……」

士郎覺得自己的意志力從未像現在如此薄弱，自己用盡全力的壓抑，卻被那柔熱的套弄輕易瓦解，盤旋在後庭裡的高潮洪流幾乎要被吉爾伽美什的手給搓出來了。

「不……王、吉爾伽美什，我還不想……」

「沒關係，射吧。」

吉爾伽美什鬆開了對性器的套弄，是因為已經沒有必要了，出口已經被他打開到不可能能再憋住的程度，他繼續往士郎的肉穴猛地頂撞，用粗熱的肉棍翻攪穴中的淫靡慾水，以及那強烈到讓人崩潰的酥流釣起士郎的高潮，引導著奔向前方達到解放。

「啊啊——！」

熱流噴濺出來的瞬間，士郎舒服得大聲尖叫，全身的力氣也都隨著射精一起崩解，癱軟的身軀無力地垂靠在吉爾伽美什的身上，漲著紅潮的臉頰及垂涎在嘴角的細長銀絲讓少年看起來有種媚惑的艷麗。

吉爾伽美什逐漸放緩抽送的速度直至停止，輕拍著士郎顫抖的背部，幫喘得有些難受的士郎順氣，同時又在他的側臉與脖頸上落下無數的細吻。

「喜歡嗎？」吉爾伽美什問他，問題卻問得模糊不清，也不說清楚是要問士郎喜歡什麼。

「嗯，喜歡。」

但那對士郎而言並不成問題，簡短的回答也並非敷衍，他的確是喜歡，喜歡吉爾伽美什的吻、喜歡吉爾伽美什的擁抱、喜歡與吉爾伽美什做愛、喜歡吉爾伽美什的溫柔、喜歡吉爾伽美什這個人、喜歡和吉爾伽美什在一起的每一個瞬間，因此他也只需要一個簡單的詞，就足以訴說他對吉爾伽美什所有的喜愛。

少年的人生是不幸的，但在最後的時刻還能體驗戀愛，並與喜歡的人結合，那麼即使經歷過再怎麼痛苦的事情，且他的生命也將走到盡頭，他也會覺得自己的人生是幸福的。

這樣就夠了……

士郎又往吉爾伽美什身上靠過去，手臂緊攀著對方的背，感受著吉爾伽美什呼吸的起伏和暖和的體溫。

已經、很幸福了，很滿足了。


	43. Chapter 43

等士郎急促的呼吸平緩下來後，吉爾伽美什才又撐起他的腰，將分身從穴裡退了出來，但士郎卻想阻止。

「那個……您不繼續嗎？」士郎漲紅著臉，瞥了一眼吉爾伽美什還挺硬著的分身，有點結巴地問。

剛才只有他先射了，但他們還沒有做到能讓吉爾伽美什釋放的程度，感覺有點過意不去的士郎才覺得應該再做一次讓對方也得到滿足。

但吉爾伽美什另有打算，所以便婉拒了士郎的好意。

「你的身體會受不了的，用嘴幫本王舔出來吧。」

士郎愣了一下，沒料到對方竟然會因為擔心自己的身體狀況而寧願讓他用口交的方式射出來，只感到一陣窩心的士郎眼中閃過一瞬的決意，鬆開了抱著吉爾伽美什的手臂。

「請您稍等一下。」

士郎說。他一手搭在對方的肩膀上，把身體微微向後傾倒坐在那件外套上。

「那個……雖然我對這方面的事情不是很瞭解，但我還是知道的，所謂的做愛，應該是要讓雙方都能感覺舒服的事情才對，只有一個人舒服的話是不行的。」

他彎起兩邊的腳，動作有些不靈活地把雙腿敞開，手指向下伸去，並揚起臀部，與淋在他身上的水流一齊匯聚向那口尚未閉合的粉穴。雖然覺得十分害羞，但士郎還是抬起他的眼神，與吉爾伽美什對上視線。

「所以，請您、進來吧，吉爾伽美什。」

少年毫無保留敞開身體的姿勢，以及主動邀請的話語，實在出乎吉爾伽美什的意料，緋紅的烈火瞬間被點著了，猛然銳起的蛇瞳在那片赤焰中亮著灼人的目光，幾乎都要燒入了少年的血骨。

「別這樣誘惑本王啊士郎，本王可是為了你著想所以才特意忍著的。」

「我明白，但這不是誘惑，」

士郎輕扯著吉爾伽美什的外套領口，動作像是在撒嬌又像是在催促。

「這是希望您進來的『請求』，您剛才也說了吧？我想要的，您就會賜給我。」

敞開的雙腿再度向外張，把那穴的口撐得更開，此刻的士郎已經完全拋開了羞恥心，腦中唯一想著的，只有要讓吉爾伽美什也舒服這件事，就連那一貫的敬語，都變成命令的句型。

「插進來吧，吉爾伽美什。」

即使是以有著高強自制力為傲的英雄王，面對少年這樣情色的勾引也不可能不動搖了，尤其他知道少年的個性本來是非常內向的，現在卻會主動引誘自己，這看在吉爾伽美什眼中並非墮落的轉變，反倒像顆青澀的果實趨於熟成的時刻，這時候的果肉嚐起來甜美卻又帶著一點不成熟的酸味，風味最為獨特，一旦錯過果實只會繼續變熟，吃起來雖然也甘甜卻不會再有那股特別的酸澀。

換言之，這是僅有一次的品嘗機會，對於喜愛搜集財寶的王者來說當然是不可能甘願放棄這個難得的寶物，把少年按倒在地上前，對少年保護的意識讓他搶先把手臂環上對方的背部，避免撞疼了他。

「哼，雖然應該獎勵你的聰慧，但是未免也學得太快了啊士郎。」

宛如盯上獵物的蛇一般，直豎的瞳孔隨著高漲的情緒緊縮，同時掠著強烈到有如殺氣的目光，兇狠地瞪著被他壓在身下的少年，仿佛一瞬間就會把少年的全部吞噬殆盡。

壓抑著全身幾乎要衝破而出的衝動，吉爾伽美什吻著白色的碎髮，給士郎最後一次逃走的機會。

「本王可沒有你以為的那麼溫柔啊，待會就算你哭著求本王放過你，本王也不會罷手的喔？」

「啊，沒關係。」

即使是對著那雙紅得像鮮血般駭人的眼神，琥珀的瞳孔也依然柔著溫和的目光將其包容，士郎嘴角泛起一個淺而自然的微笑，看起來沒有一絲的逞強，只有充滿樂意的歡喜。

「我知道您不會弄痛我的，所以可以的喔，吉爾伽美什。」

就連本人都同意了，這下吉爾伽美什更是沒有再繼續忍耐的理由，一把抓起對方的臀腿，順著還很濕軟的穴道大力插了進去。

剛吃過的肉穴像是沒有飽足似的，對那柱再度進入的碩大沒有絲毫排斥，反而還迫不及待地吞納並纏綿上去，迎接對方直至穴的深處，兩人都被彼此過於熱情的動作刺激得發出舒爽的悶哼。

後穴裡還殘留著剛才高潮的餘韻，再度進入的灼熱一下子就攪起了殘存的酥癢，將射過的分身刺激得又硬了起來。

而還沒有得到解放的肉柱雖然有些退去了熱度，但是再次進入後被那口餓饞了的穴肉瘋狂吸允著，重新焚起的興奮感覺竟然還比剛才抽插時磨出的快意更讓人情緒高漲。

被水浸濕的衣物緊黏在皮膚上，讓吉爾伽美什有種被限制住行動的束縛感，於是他脫去外套，褪下白色的上衣，袒露出白皙又健壯的胸腹。王者的身形看似細瘦，但是隱藏在衣物下的卻是意外結實的肌肉，且身體曲線優美細緻得像件大理石雕製的藝術品，即使是同樣身為男性的士郎，也不禁會對那具精美的身軀看得有些入迷。

感受到身下人溶著情慾與渴望的視線，吉爾伽美什也被那份高漲的情緒感染，手臂再度抱上士郎的背，挺起腰將他的滾燙貫穿了整個甬道直達最深處，瞬間士郎被他這猛然的一頂捅得都哭出了吟聲，身體也隨著那記深插撞得向後伸仰，但吉爾伽美什的手臂緊扣著他的背部，不准他的身體逃避自己的侵犯，逼迫士郎只能接受那份有些超出負荷的快感。

粗熱的肉棒成功抵達了那穴中的秘境，但不會僅只是佔領而已，就如同王者蓬勃的野心，他勢必得留下一點東西才能證明他的所有權，於是吉爾伽美什抽出了一截的分身，然後奮力插了進去，用硬熱的頂端狠力刻磨著那塊搔著麻癢的穴心，強烈的快感被那摩擦的動作強行集中在敏感的深穴裡，舒服得都把士郎弄哭了，等粗硬的肉棍把周圍的肉壁都揉到鬆軟了，吉爾伽美什接著才又退出一點，再狠撞進去，重新剛才的搗磨動作。

腰部的擺動在淺出與深插間不斷來回重覆，而且速度與力道也隨著抽插的次數不斷加劇，濺起的酥麻快意軟化了整條甬道，最後在那塊看不見的深處裡，兩人都感覺到了那穴的肉壁已經被擠壓成了吉爾伽美什的形狀。

「嗚、啊啊……吉爾、哈啊！吉爾伽美什……好棒、好喜歡……」

凶悍的肉棍狠肏著士郎那口被捅得已經無法合攏的後穴，簡直像是要把那穴給搗爛一般殘忍，但吉爾伽美什其實已經很克制自己的動作了，偏偏士郎呼喚著他名字的喘吟聲像把不會看火勢的扇子，不斷煽動挑撩著吉爾伽美什所剩無幾的理智，雖然他並不想弄壞少年的身體，但只要聽到他那像是在渴求更多的歡吟，吉爾伽美什又不禁覺得這根本是少年自找的。

在熱水與腸液的滋潤下，軟熱的小穴濕得一塌糊塗，每一次的抽送都會在那穴裡拍打出淫靡的水聲，承受衝撞的腰部也被蹂躪得都泛起了一股甜蜜的酸疼，但即使如此，士郎還是抬起他的腰，努力迎合著吉爾伽美什猛力的肏幹，連一句求饒的話都沒有，毫不做作的呻吟裡盡是他對吉爾伽美什的寵膩與縱容。

中途，原本有些放縱的歡吟逐漸減少了字句，最後只剩下不連貫的悶哼，知道士郎快要射出來了，但又用著全部的意志壓抑著射精感，覺得少年未免過份努力的吉爾伽美什本來想好心地用手幫他搓出來，但士郎卻快一步抓住他的手，琥珀的雙瞳噙著妖魅的淚光，搖了搖頭，用哭得有些沙啞的聲音道。

「這次、一起。」

一起。天知道這句話對吉爾伽美什的刺激有多麼巨大，少年上一次明明還被他禁止射精而難受得哭泣討饒，現在卻主動要求要一起高潮，吉爾伽美什覺得這樣的少年實在過於美味，卻也有點困擾少年的進步神速。

感覺到心臟在怦然狂躍，緋紅的瞳孔爍著駭人的鮮亮，本來疼惜少年的保留此刻全部瓦解了，被挑撥到接近失控的吉爾伽美什抓著士郎的腰與臀，毫不留情地狠肏著那洞已經無力防禦的肉穴，把少年肏得都快失去了意識，只能抱著他的背有如在向對方求救一般。

隨著雙方下體的猛烈抽插與瘋狂迎合，兩人的快感一齊攀上了巔峰，知道士郎快撐不下去，吉爾伽美什也加快速度，在那口被磨得黏稠癱軟的穴裡做最後的衝刺。

「士郎，可以射了。」

怕少年會忍過了頭，吉爾伽美什還特意先下達解禁，然後往那深處的穴心裡狠絕一頂，得到赦令的士郎立刻有如得到解脫般地將積蓄已久的精液全部射了出來，解放的剎那猛然繃緊的全身肌肉也收緊了那洞還含著肉柱的甬道，密不透風地緊緊包裹住吉爾伽美什的分身，黏熱的壓迫感刺激得那柱灼熱也噴出了滾燙的精流。

但被士郎挑起的狂亂情緒，似乎只靠射精都還不足夠宣洩，於是在高潮的瞬間，吉爾伽美什突然拽起士郎的左肩，張著憤怒的嘴齒狠咬了上去，把少年的皮膚都咬破流血了，也痛得士郎倒抽一氣，啜出像是在哭的泣音，但吉爾伽美什卻也沒放鬆力道，就這麼緊咬著士郎的肩膀直到將他的熱流全部灌注進了那口小穴之中，才肯鬆開他那處罰般的啃咬。

接連激烈的交歡讓士郎累得都虛脫了，高潮的餘流還在他的體內徜徉，與肩膀的疼痛一起緩慢腐蝕著他的軀骨，讓他只能像一隻綿軟的布偶依偎在吉爾伽美什的懷中。

將分身從被他肏到都泛紅的穴口中退出，吉爾伽美什俯下身，伸出舌頭輕輕舔拭著那圈清晰的齒痕，並不時地吸允起從傷口中滲出的血珠，刺痛裡卻又帶著些許的癢感，竟也讓士郎覺得有些舒服。

「不問本王為什麼咬你？」吉爾伽美什輕吻著被他咬下的傷口，語氣裡沒有半點內疚地問士郎，似乎不後悔在少年的身體上留下這個可怖的咬傷。

士郎搖頭，一點也沒有生氣吉爾伽美什把他咬到流血，指尖撫摸著那口牙印，綻出一個像得到禮物的孩子般開心又滿足的笑容。

「這個，我也喜歡。」

「……哼。」

吉爾伽美什再度把士郎抱了起來，在那頭白髮上落下無數個溺愛的親吻。


	44. Chapter 44

冬木教會禮拜堂後方的房間裡，凜看著躺在沙發上昏睡中的妹妹，眼神裡盡是複雜的思緒。

和櫻的戰鬥……不，其實在中途就不能算是戰鬥了，憑Assassin的實力，不管是三騎士中的哪一位，正面對上的話都不可能會贏的，更別說是三人聯手了，也許Assassin從一開始就沒打算要認真與他們廝殺，一找到可以逃走的空隙，人突然就不見了蹤影，只留下Master的櫻繼續對抗他們，但只是一個普通人類的櫻自然不可能是英靈的對手，所以Assassin一逃走，對戰就變成了單純的壓制，不過因為氣昏頭的櫻完全不肯投降，最後是Archer將對方打昏，才終於終止了教會門口的對戰。

Archer站在凜的身後，看著他的Master不發一語像是在想著什麼事情的模樣，一股說不出的鬱悶也跟著籠罩心頭，尤其，這對姐妹也算是他的舊識，知曉對方遭遇的他多少也能夠明白凜此刻複雜的心情。

他們都沒料到櫻竟然會成為Master，甚至還跟他們成為了敵人，但這似乎都還不算是最讓人擔憂的部分，他們可以確定櫻一開始並非參戰者，是在中途不知何時才得到了令咒及Servant的，然而這個Servant卻對他的Master的安全毫不在意，更是沒有要保護對方的意思，這又讓人不禁覺得當中有詭，甚至進而聯想到被臟硯操控著的士郎。

雖然誰都沒有說出口，但眾人其實皆已認定，櫻和士郎一樣，都是被臟硯操控著的棋子。

但是，這事並不能完全說是櫻的不對，仔細想來從一開始打算瞞著櫻的決定也許就是個錯誤，不清楚事由造成的誤會以及他們過於狠心的選擇，才是造成這場衝突的元兇。

誰都沒有做錯，但也沒有人做對任何事，所以不能責怪誰，但每個人都得對這件事負責。

「想不到……這個孩子竟然也會露出那種拼死的表情啊……」凜看著躺在沙發上的櫻，語氣懸著像是在感嘆又有些梗塞的聲音說。

「明明不想讓她去背負那些沉重的事，想讓她過得更快樂更幸福，所以才連黑臉都扮了，想代替她去做那些她做不到的事情，結果卻是這樣嗎……」

背對著從者的少女，她那對微微顫抖著的肩膀顯得實在有些渺小且脆弱，總是充滿自信心的語氣此刻也顯得有些彷徨。

「她只是成長了而已，變成了一位不再只是接受他人保護的勇敢女孩罷了，用不著因此感到難過。」

凜的肩膀顫了一下，Archer還聽到一聲擤鼻子的聲音，接著凜轉過頭，用那雙被她擦去眼淚但依然紅腫著的眼睛瞪了一眼。

「真難得你會說出安慰人的話啊，Archer。」

「妳才是居然會露出軟弱的一面啊凜。」Archer毫不客氣地回敬道。

其實Archer這些話並不只是在安慰凜而已，那同時也是他對櫻的讚譽，雖然只剩下極為模糊的印象了，但他記得的櫻是個害羞又沒什麼自信的女孩，沒想到那個內向的少女竟然也會有為了自己的想法而奮力戰鬥的時候，雖說是以敵人的身分看見了櫻的成長這點實在不勝唏噓，不過知道櫻並沒有他以為的那麼脆弱後，Archer忽然間也想起了片段的生前記憶，彷彿他還是以學校學長的身份，在關心著這位有如家人一般存在的後輩，知道這個女孩其實比他認為的更加堅強，讓他多少感到有些欣慰。

「那麼，妹妹的事情妳打算怎麼做？就像妳之前說的，她即使知道間桐士郎的危險也打算要保護對方呢，只是她比妳預期的更早做出行動而已。」

「不用你特地提醒我也知道啦，我也很不想讓事情演變成這樣啊。」

凜很是不滿地抱怨，但視線對上那條綁在妹妹手腳上的繩子時，她卻又心虛地錯開了眼神。

「就算櫻不願意，我還是得這麼做才行，選擇殺掉士郎也好，把櫻綁在這裡也是，這都為了保護她的安全才做的，即使會因此被她憎恨，我也不會後悔的。」

還在說那種逞強的話啊，明明看起來就超難過的不是嗎。

Archer很明智的選擇不把內心話說出來，免得惹凜生氣。

「Archer。」這時，Saber突然出現在房間門口。

「可以請你去跟切嗣談談之後的行動計劃嗎？」

Archer皺起眉頭，一副就是拒絕的態度地說：「這應該是要找凜去才對吧，我又不是Master，我只負責聽命行事而已。」

「不，Archer你代替我去吧。」

「蛤？居然連凜都不記得自己才是Master了嗎？怎麼連你也叫我去……」

「少說廢話！快點跟我去！」

Saber伸手一環，直接單手把身材比她還高大的Archer抱在腰上，並且無視了筋力D的綿軟掙扎，就這麼把人給扛走了。

而自己的從者被別人的Servant給劫了，凜也沒有追出去阻止，只有輕嘆了一聲。

「真是有夠不坦率的啊……」

＊

把Archer抓到切嗣所在的房間後，Saber手一扔直接把人丟在地上，然後就走掉了。

「Saber那傢伙……未免也太暴力了！」

被摔疼了的Archer吃痛地站起身，拍了拍身上的灰塵。

「抱歉啊，我的從者有時候真的挺粗魯的……」

被突然丟進來的Archer嚇了一跳，切嗣立刻放下手邊的工作過來查看對方的狀況。

「算了，那麼，你找我有什麼事嗎？」

雖然Saber說要他來跟切嗣談之後的計劃，但作戰計劃之類的平常都是大家聚在一起討論，這次卻只有他當切嗣的討論對象，感覺對方應該是為了別的事情才找他過來的，因此Archer才會這般問道。

「呃？我並沒有事情要找你啊。」

結果切嗣的反應出乎意料，把他帶過來似乎不是切嗣的命令，而是Saber自己擅自的行動，也不知道對方到底在打什麼主意。

「既然你沒有要找我，那我就回去了……」

「欸？等等，既然都來了，能不能跟我聊一下？關於士郎的事情。」

「……我和那個人又不熟，就算跟我說了我也聽不懂吧。」

「嘛，就當作是聽我發發牢騷吧，要是連個聽眾都沒有的話，那就只能算是自言自語了啊。」

「……」

即使百般的不情願，但是切嗣都這麼拜託他了，不知道該怎麼拒絕才好的Archer只好無奈地在一旁的椅子上坐下，當作是同意了。

很高興Archer願意留下來，切嗣高興地微笑，走回他的工作台繼續擦拭著槍枝，同時和Archer搭話。

「你覺得我選擇殺掉那個孩子，是錯誤的決定嗎？」

一開始就是這麼犀利的問題嗎？

沒有表情的臉下，Archer其實對這個問題感到很困擾。

「沒有什麼正確錯誤的，而是『必要』的才對，只要他的存在可能會危急到他人的生命安全，就必須要在傷害出現前儘早鏟除才是。」

「真是嚴厲啊……」切嗣的淡笑裡突然多了幾分說不出的苦澀。

「哼！才不是嚴厲，而是事實就是如此，我想間桐士郎他應該也很清楚才對，雖然逃走了，但自己遲早還是得回來面對這一切，不放棄依賴那種力量的下場，付出的代價自然只有死路一條，根本不值得同情，只能說是他自做自受吧。」

「自做自受……是嗎？嗯，大概真的就像你說的那樣吧？」

呃？

Archer抬起眼神，有點訝異切嗣竟然沒有反駁他的話。

「的確，無法否認士郎他做了錯誤的選擇，如果得為此殺掉他，那我也只能動手了。」

「……」

背對著Archer說話的背影，此刻看起來有種說不出的孤寂，同時一股莫名的百感交集也隨之在他的心裡冉冉升起。

但正當Archer被切嗣的話弄得有些心情煩悶的時候，對方突然放下手中的槍械，輕嘆了一聲。

「不過要是可以的話，我還是希望那個孩子能夠來跟我談一談啊。」

「……」

「雖然沒有血緣關係也沒有住在一起，但是像家人一樣的給予他關心跟幫助，我還是做得到的，總是這樣獨自背負著一切，才會連自己走錯了路都沒有察覺到吧？就算只是像現在這樣發牢騷也好，至少讓我知道他過得好不好啊，這樣當他誤入歧途時，至少我還能及時將他拉回來……」

男人又是一聲長嘆，手指下意識地伸向外套口套想要拿煙，但發現口袋是空的後才想起自己已經戒煙了。

「明明是那麼的堅強，卻一點都無法讓人感到安心，還真是個讓人操心的孩子啊。」

嗯，那我就放心了。

一瞬間，仿佛時空置換，Archer想起了一個模糊卻也清晰的人影，但和那一晚的景象截然不同，皎潔的月光與濕冷的雨夜，帶著滿足的逝去與存著遺憾的繼續奮鬥，不同世界卻是相同身份的二人，另一個世界的衛宮切嗣說的那句「真是個讓人操心的孩子啊」，仿佛就是在對自己說的一樣。

那時候，老爹說他放心了，其實根本就不是那麼回事吧？要是老爹看到我現在這個樣子，肯定也會說出和這位切嗣相同的話吧？

但為了不讓切嗣察覺到他的異常，Archer又故作鎮定，說著狠毒的話來掩飾他內心的動搖。

「啊，是啊，這些話要是也給那個笨小鬼聽聽就好了，這樣他就會知道自己到底做了什麼蠢事了吧。」

「欸……」

聽Archer這麼批評士郎，切嗣也沒有生氣，又是一個苦笑，然後反問Archer道。

「那麼，你要不要也跟我談談你的事情呢？」

「那就不用了，我只是照你的請求聽你發牢騷的而已，我的事情也沒什麼好說的。」

「居然拒絕得這麼直接？真是的，我剛才不是還說了嗎，希望你能跟我談談啊士郎。」

Archer的肩膀猛然一震，愕然望向切嗣，對上那雙顯得很是無奈的眼神，接著他便明白對方剛才沒叫錯名字，切嗣他，的確是用「士郎」這個名字來稱呼自己。

然後他便了解了，其實切嗣早就知道他是誰了。

「你是什麼時候……」連Archer都聽得出來自己的聲音在抖顫。他應該隱藏得很好沒有露出任何破綻才對，所以才想不通他的身份為什麼會被揭穿。

「是凜告訴我的，她夢到你的記憶後就跟我說了。」知道Archer為何而困惑的切嗣直接告訴了對方答案。

「其實我之前就懷疑過了呢，因為你戰鬥時使用的，恰好也是士郎擅長的投影魔術，加上應該和士郎沒有什麼交集的你每次提起他的時候，總是一副與他水火不容的態度，好像你其實是認識他似的……不過我也是等到凜告訴我夢境的事情，我才確定我猜的並沒有錯，真的是沒有想到啊，真名不詳的Archer的真實身份，竟然就是士郎你啊。」

「……」

好吧，這個發展確實超出他的預料，Archer是沒有露出破綻，但他卻忽略了魔力連結會造成記憶碎片的交流，身份因此曝光只能說是他大意了。

但既然都暴露了，Archer也就不再隱瞞，爽快地承認道：「啊，沒錯，我是和間桐士郎不同存在的、另一個世界的他，不過我還是那句話，我的事情沒有什麼好說的，聽了也只會讓切嗣你感到難過而已。」

「……這樣啊。」

Archer不知道，當他用那個理由拒絕的時候，就已經讓切嗣有點傷心了。

「那麼我選擇殺掉那個孩子，會讓你感到難過嗎？」

「當然是不……」

Archer愣了一下，才意識到，在切嗣已經知曉他的真實身份的前提下，對方其實是在問他選擇殺掉自己會不會讓他覺得受傷。

本來打算說出口的謊話，就這麼卡在嘴裡說不出來了，要他以「衛宮士郎」的身份來回答這個問題的話，那麼他就不想對切嗣說謊。

「……多少有一點吧？」Archer更改了一個彆扭的答案，然後緊接道：「不過那也是沒辦法的啊，這個世界的我做了錯誤的事情，自然只能用這種方式糾正他了，既不需要難過，也不該覺得後悔，這麼想才是對的。」

「……這樣啊。」

切嗣垂下眼角，沒有去點出Archer不自覺的把自己帶入了間桐士郎的身份來回答這個問題了。

「但是，選擇殺掉士郎，搞不好才是錯得離譜也說不定喔？你看，現在不只是和那孩子的關係決裂了，還進階傷害到了士郎你，同時傷害你們兩個的我也會感到良心不安，結果誰也不會覺得幸福的不是嗎？」

Archer對這段話並不以為然，「啊，沒錯，但不會覺得幸福的人只有我們三個而已，以此為代價得到是所有人的安全，不會有比這個更好的方法了不是嗎？所以只能這麼做了啊，難道你想說這種想法是錯的嗎？」

接著Archer頓了一下，意識到自己說話有點動氣了，立刻收起話鋒，向切嗣道歉。

「抱歉，我有點太激動了……」

「不，你說的是對的。」

「欸？」

切嗣一邊說，一邊拿起布沾上些許的保養油，仔細地擦拭著槍管。

「正因為沒有更好的辦法，所以我們只能這麼做了，這是無法否認，也十分無可奈何的事實，但為了我們所堅信的那個理念，即便要犧牲所有也必須守護住，這就是我們所選擇的正義的殘酷，也是所必須屈服的現實的無奈。」

「選擇殺掉那個孩子也是，雖然是重要的家人，但只要他的存在會危害到這個世界，為了保護大家也只能殺掉他了，這世界上沒有突然間就能解決一切問題的發展，那種事情只存在於童話故事裡，無法期望所有事情都照著我們所希望的方向走，那自然只能做好覺悟了，會被那個孩子憎恨的覺悟，自己得一輩子背負罪惡感的覺悟，要是無法認清自己所選擇的道路有多麼艱難，根本就不能做出決定吧。」

Archer靜默，腦中想起的是曾經從某個人口中得知的關於切嗣的過往，以及那個驅使自己參加聖杯戰爭的理由。他們同樣都是為了自己的理想而戰鬥，也同樣被無情的現實所打擊，所以切嗣能夠明白Archer的迷茫，才能說出引起他共鳴的話語，也能為他指引出令他信服的道路。

「覺悟……是嗎？」

輕嘆聲裡盡是無奈，但感覺一直被他鎖在心中的鬱悶被打開了一道縫隙，覺得對切嗣稍微透露一點心中想法應該也沒關係的Archer於是緩緩開口了。

「……其實我一直都是知道的吧？我選擇的、切嗣你所走的道路，其實是超乎想像的辛苦啊，但我始終認為自己做好準備了，也有足夠的毅力去應付那些挫折，結果等我回過頭來看時，才發現自己不僅走錯了路，更是連後悔的餘地都沒有，只能硬頭皮逼自己繼續走下去……所以才會落到這種下場吧。」

仿佛在嘲笑過去自己的天真一般，Archer有些不屑地哼笑了一聲。

「我想我缺少的，就是那份覺悟吧？即便被挫折弄得遍體鱗傷，連對理念的熱情也都忘卻熄滅，也必須走下去的覺悟，所以才後悔了、所以才打算藉由聖杯戰爭來糾正自己的錯誤……嘛，不過這個世界的我並非衛宮士郎，就算殺掉他也無法將我從守護者一職中解放出來，說這些也沒什麼用啊。」

「那可不一定。」

切嗣彎下腰，拿起地上的金屬提箱並平放到桌面上。

「會覺得後悔才是件好事，正因為知道自己做了錯誤的決定，所以才會感到後悔，所以才能從教訓中學習，避免自己再次犯錯，這總比做錯了事還執迷不悟來得好太多了。」

叩的一聲，提箱的金屬口環被打開了，切嗣打開提箱，並向旁邊退了一步，讓Archer看見箱子裡的東西。

箱子裡被分隔出了三個空間，排成三列地放滿了狙擊槍的子彈。使用投影魔術的習慣讓Archer習慣性地先解析了子彈的構造，然後他感覺到了蘊藏在那些子彈裡的特殊迴路。

「這是、魔術禮裝？難道是……」

「啊，沒錯。」切嗣拿起其中一顆子彈，丟給Archer。

「『切斷』與『結合』，雖然不會帶給肉體任何傷害，但起源彈真正的作用，是造成中彈者的魔術迴路短路並爆走，使其再也無法使用魔術。這就是歷經後悔並得到教訓的我，為了不再讓自己犯錯所得出的答案。」

「士郎是因為和大聖杯有連結，所以才會誕生出了黑影，那麼只要破壞他作為小聖杯的功能，與大聖杯的連結也會被切斷，如此一來藉由聖杯之力而生的黑影就無法再出現了吧。」

Archer馬上就會意過來切嗣的意思。正因為會吞食人類的黑影是屬於士郎的力量，所以才必須殺掉士郎，但如果反過來，直接消滅黑影的存在，那麼他們自然也就不必殺掉士郎了。

也就是說從一開始，切嗣就沒打算要殺士郎，而是要拯救士郎。

「……真是的，既然沒打算要殺他，幹嘛還要那樣說啊？這樣那個小鬼也就不會跑走了不是嗎。」

切嗣苦笑，搖頭，「不行啊，畢竟魔術迴路爆走有極大的可能性會造成魔術師死亡，我能做到的，只有將那孩子從吃人的黑影的罪名中解放出來而已，但若是他沒能撐過魔力爆走的反饋而死的話，那依然算是我殺了他啊。」

「但總比因為那股力量而背負上人命要好的多了，就算因此死亡那個小鬼也該知足了。」覺得這個世界的自己盡是給切嗣添麻煩，感到很不屑的Archer毒舌地說。

「那麼，切嗣你接下來打算要怎麼做？直接衝到間桐家去給那個小鬼來一槍？」

「不，而且那樣做未免也太亂來了吧。」每次只要說起士郎的事情總是特別的狠心，覺得Archer對自己未免也太過嚴格的切嗣又是想笑又感到想嘆氣。

「雖然我的確打算要直接去間桐宅底找人，不過還是想要先跟士郎那個孩子解開誤會啊，不然讓他一直誤以為自己是必須被殺死的話，這樣死去時肯定會很寂寞的吧？」

「瞭解，那就去間桐家找那個小鬼把話說清楚，然後再開槍對吧，我這就去把計劃告訴凜。」Archer將那顆子彈還給切嗣。

「啊，麻煩你了。」切嗣結

接過子彈，收進箱子裡。

正要踏出房間的Archer腳步突然停在門口，背對著切嗣道。

「……其實我原本已經對你所保持的正義感到絕望了，認為看到這樣的我只會讓你更加難過而已，不過，看到你拯救間桐士郎的方式後，我想也許只是我自己沒有想出過更好的辦法罷了，我想代替你達成的理想，依然是有方法可以做到的。」

「……？」

切嗣望著那個紅色的背影，很訝異那個對於自己的一切總是迴避不談的Archer竟然難得的主動說起他的事情，知道這恐怕是Archer唯一一次向他人吐露心聲，切嗣便也認真地聽著。

「本來，發現這個世界並且不存在著衛宮士郎時，我還因為自己的目的無法達成而有些失望，但是和切嗣你一起行動的這段時間，反而讓我更加了解了切嗣你曾經經歷過的事情，說出想成為正義夥伴背後的決心，還有為理想所做的犧牲，這些都是過去還只是個孩子的我，在那短短五年的相處中所無法看見的東西。」

「雖然很不想這麼說，但這的確是只有成為守護者之後，才能夠實現的『理想』，這是我第一次慶幸，自己有成為守護者真是太好了。」

Archer轉過頭，老是緊繃著的臉部肌肉首次放鬆開來，提起一弧上揚的嘴型，有那麼一瞬間，Archer的模樣與那位白髮少年重疊，仿佛在印證他們兩人本是一人的事實。

「切……不，老爹，你依然是我、所憧憬的正義的夥伴啊，如果我便是為此找回我的初衷，那麼我便無需對我的選擇有任何後悔了。」

說完，Archer便快步走掉了，而留在房間裡的切嗣起初先是一愣，但想到Archer剛才稱呼他那聲老爹後，接著便露出某個平行世界的他也曾經揚起過的放心笑容，轉身繼續為即將到來的結束做準備。


	45. Chapter 45

士郎沒有冬木大火之前的記憶，過去的他經歷過哪些事情他自己也不記得了，但他可以肯定的是，從那場大災難之後，這是他第一次和別人共枕同一張床。

士郎的床是連加大都沒有的單人床，要躺下兩個人的話實在過於擁擠，但是吉爾伽美什還是摟著他跟他一起擠在床上。

以前的士郎只覺得東西夠用就好，對床的大小也沒有特別在意，但這是他第一次這麼高興自己的床不夠大，才能讓他以這樣的零距離，看著吉爾伽美什睡著時的模樣。

不過士郎會這樣一直盯著對方的臉看其實還有一個原因，吉爾伽美什的裸睡習慣對他而言刺激實在太大了，光是瞄到肩膀以下的地方就讓士郎害羞得不知道該把眼睛往哪裡擺才好，於是乾脆就只看著對方的臉，同時催眠自己別去想著吉爾伽美什現在是全裸著抱著他這件事。

說來也怪，以前的他明明就連站在對方面前也都是錯開眼神不敢直視的，現在的他卻能夠直盯著對方的臉看，但也有可能是因為吉爾伽美什現在正閉著眼睛的緣故，所以他才敢有膽子偷看吧？

士郎端詳著吉爾伽美什的睡臉，睡著時的眉間也是微微地皺緊，也並非感到不悅，嘴型只是習慣性地勾成上弦，即便是睡覺的時候，吉爾伽美什也散發著一種威嚴感，那種氣質平常是給人生人勿近的距離的，現在卻只給士郎一種自己是被對方保護著的悸動。

他秉住氣息，盡可能放緩呼吸，像是怕自己會吵醒對方似地，不讓自己發出一點聲響，琥珀的瞳孔浸透著溫柔與寵膩，凝視著身旁的人睡著的模樣，嘴角便不自覺地向上揚起，同時為這種少有的安穩感覺感到十分地享受。

睡著時的臉，意外的像個孩子啊。

士郎觀察著吉爾伽美什的睡臉，想到那位驕傲又自滿的英雄王也有像小孩的一面，覺得有些可愛的士郎忍不出笑得更開心了。

「什麼事讓你這麼開心？」

突然，蛇一般的銳利眼眸睜開了，那雙亮紅的眼睛像是用琉璃珠子嵌進去的，顏色鮮明又透著光澤，美得讓士郎看得有些著迷，不再只會害羞的錯開視線。

「沒有，只是覺得您睡著時的樣子很可愛。」

士郎誠實的回答，但聽到這話的吉爾伽美什卻揚起眉頭。

「可愛？這個形容詞從本王長大後就沒聽人這麼說本王了啊。」

長大後……

士郎試著在腦中想像縮小版的吉爾伽美什。明明是個小孩子，卻一副趾高氣昂的樣子，像個小大人似的，感覺也可愛得不得了，士郎差點就要被自己的想像給萌哭了。

「如果您不喜歡，那我以後不說就好了。」士郎說，但他的語氣不但沒有半點反省的意思，還帶著些許惋惜的意味。

「哼，開始會跟本王撒嬌了啊士郎。」

吉爾伽美什也沒有不高興，反而把士郎摟得更緊，在他的頸窩上親了好幾口。

「吉爾伽……呃？王？」

士郎似乎有話想說，卻在稱呼對方的名字時就遇到了難題。如果說剛才是為了增加性愛時的情趣，所以吉爾伽美什才准許他直呼自己的名字，那麼只是和對方共枕同一張床的現在他又該怎麼稱呼吉爾伽美什才對呢？

「叫名字就好了，今後也是。」吉爾伽美什說，語氣裡多少透露著少年依然對自己有所隔閡的感嘆。

「好的。」

士郎笑得開心極了，好像能用名字來稱呼對方便是他一直想要的東西一般，然後重新喊了一次：「吉爾伽美什。」

「嗯？」碎吻的腳步踏上了耳根，吉爾伽美什繼續用吻疼愛著他所喜歡的少年。

「抱歉，吵醒您了。」士郎則是被親得覺得有點癢，尤其那金色的細髮浮過他的肌膚時更是搔得他忍不住呵笑出了聲。

「沒事，本王也沒睡著，只是閉著眼睛休息而已。」

「所以才不好，您從昨晚就沒睡了吧？想讓您多休息的……」

「……你不睡嗎？」吉爾伽美什反問他。從他睜開眼後的第一眼，他便注意到士郎半闔的雙眼中的倦睏了，但他卻一直努力睜著眼不讓自己睡著，睡眼惺忪打著盹的模樣明顯的叫人看不下去。

士郎微微一笑，很是無奈地承認：「嗯，但我的時間所剩無幾了，感覺連睡覺都好奢侈……」

說出那句「我的時間所剩無幾」時，士郎看起來一點都不難過，仿佛已經全盤接受了自己的命運，所以才能用那稀鬆平常、聽起來就像是在跟朋友抱怨著什麼煩心事的語氣，說得不帶半點遺憾。

「睡吧。」

也正因為那些安慰的話語無法起到任何撫慰的作用，所以吉爾伽美什才沒有反駁士郎的話，只是抱著他，像在哄孩子般地輕拍著他的背。

「能夠好好地睡一覺，也是一種享受，在人生最後的時間裡就好好享受這一切吧。」

吉爾伽美什的心跳與溫度，透過那個擁抱傳達給了士郎，感覺到了那份帶著體貼的溫暖，以前不怎麼喜歡和別人有任何肢體接觸的士郎，此刻卻愛極了吉爾伽美什給予的懷抱，也明白了擁抱別人是件多麼美好的事物，於是他便心滿意足地放鬆身體，依偎在對方的身上。

「嗯。」士郎微笑著應聲。閉上眼睛，他便看不見這個世界了，但他還能感覺到吉爾伽美什的存在，就在他的旁邊而已，非常近，近得沒有距離。

已經不是一個人了。

士郎滿足地想。

好幸福、好開心……

吉爾伽美什一直抱著士郎，用放在對方背後的手去感覺士郎的呼吸，等到那瘦小的背部起伏漸緩且規律後，他便確定士郎睡著了。

接著他又繼續抱著士郎，側耳傾聽著對方微弱的呼吸聲，也不是因為身體逐漸虛弱的緣故，士郎的呼吸仿佛一直都是那麼貧弱，隨時都會突然終止似的。

等到士郎睡得夠沉後，吉爾伽美什才輕輕鬆開他的手臂，並幫士郎蓋好棉被，悄悄地下了床，離開房間。

「真是一群不會挑時間的雜種。」

金色的流沙飛舞匯聚在吉爾伽美什的身上，成形為一套黃金製的盔甲，方才流轉在紅瞳中的溫柔視線此刻全部都消失無蹤，取而代之的是被點燃的不悅怒火。

他當時就表示了，他的選擇是保護士郎，也警告過對方，下一次再見面便是敵人的立場。本來他是打算就這麼陪著士郎直到一切結束，也懶得再去跟那些人算帳，結果對方卻自己先找上門來，那麼他也就不再客氣了，只希望少年最後的時間的是快樂地渡過的吉爾伽美什，將用盡全力來排除那些會讓少年感到悲傷的事物。

「士郎可是好不容易才睡著了，怎麼能讓你們這群煩人的蒼蠅又把他吵醒了啊！」


	46. Chapter 46

櫻不能理解對方用意地，看著神父用短刀割斷了綁在她手腳上的繩子，並且打開房間的門表示她可以離開了。

「……你有什麼目的？」櫻問他，也不敢冒然離開。

雖然言峰一直都是一臉似乎藏有什麼陰謀的表情，但真正讓櫻感到防備的，是你根本看不出這人究竟是站在哪一方，雖然言峰經常給予切嗣他們幫助，有時也會一起行動，但就是不會給人他們是夥伴的感覺。

把她放走也是，切嗣他們之所以把她綁在床上，除了是防止她逃走，同時也是希望她別再介入聖杯戰爭的事了，因此言峰放走她的做法，簡直像是希望她能繼續在聖杯戰爭的舞臺中出場一般。

櫻不確定對方的用意，但她能感覺得出來對方知道她在這場聖杯爭奪戰裡扮演著什麼角色，而且那個角色還是足夠影響後續戰局發展的關鍵，所以才會她走，然而她卻連自己的定位都不清楚，所以她才對言峰有所警戒，深怕照著他的意思離開，反而會讓對方的機計謀得逞。

言峰哼的一笑，「沒有什麼目的，不過是不想把妳綁在這裡而已，這裡畢竟還是我管理的教會，一個女孩被綁在教會房間的床上，這話傳出去多難聽啊。」

「……」

言峰的理由聽起來說有多牽強就有多牽強，顯然就算櫻想打破砂鍋問到底對方也不會鬆口的，這反而更讓櫻猶豫到底該不該離開了。

「你知道姐姐他們是想把我留在這裡的吧？你這樣把我放走，不怕被他們認為是背叛？」

言峰則是很不以為意的哼道：「我和切嗣雖然是同盟關係，但不表示我什麼事都會照著他們說的做啊，而且要放你走可不只是我一個人的主意啊。」

「？」

櫻正困惑，一個嬌小的人影便走進房間。

「是我拜託言峰讓妳離開的。」伊莉雅說，「同樣都是容器的你，多少能察覺到吧？士郎那邊的狀況有點奇怪，感覺似乎快失控了，恐怕切嗣他們失敗了吧。」

失控！聽到這個詞時櫻怔了一下。

「所以是想讓我去找哥哥，讓他的狀況穩定下來嗎？你們這些人，都不覺得說這種話未免太自私了嗎！」

面對櫻的指責，伊莉雅完全沒有否認，並順著對方的話回答：「啊，沒錯，是很自私，但這也是沒辦法的，因為士郎本來是為了妳才自願代替我們兩個去當小聖杯的，自然也只能由妳來打消他的念頭了。說實話現在我跟妳現在都不適合接近他，尤其Rider的靈魂還在我這裡，萬一他將我吞噬掉的話，只會加快容器成形的速度而已，可是不讓妳去阻止他的話，間桐士郎只會走上自我毀滅的道路，聖杯戰爭也會迎來最糟糕的結局，所以還是必須得讓妳去找他才行。」

站在門邊的伊莉雅向旁邊一靠，把出口的位置讓出來，「沿著去柳洞寺的路回去，應該就能找到士郎了，說什麼都要把他攔下來不能讓他過去，知道嗎？」

「……不用妳說我也會這麼做的。」

沒時間再去思考這究竟對方的善意還是陰謀，櫻出於禮貌向他們道謝後便立刻跑出房間。

「妳知道就算讓她過去，也不見得會有用吧？」言峰看著奔跑離開的少女，又看向伊莉雅。

「總比什麼都不做要好吧。」伊莉雅也瞥了言峰一眼。

「你的願望，就算召喚出了聖杯，也不會實現的哦。」伊莉雅突然說。

「呵，不試試看怎麼會知道呢？」面對對方潑來的冷水，言峰只是笑著接受。

「我想要得到的，只是一個問題的答案而已，正因為解答本身的存在是未知，要是事先就知道答案的話，就稱不上是解答了吧？只能朝著一個方向，不斷嘗試去達成，才能算是在追尋答案啊。」

「所以你就利用間桐士郎嗎？讓士郎在那個能聽到禮拜堂聲音的房間休息也好，還有故意讓他逃走也是，你那近乎惡趣味的行為，全部就是為了你想要找出的那個答案？」

「啊，沒錯。」

言峰毫無悔意地承認了，「為了這個答案，我已經犧牲了許多人的生命了，而我也不怕需要再犧牲更多條生命來換取那個回答，要阻止我也可以，但我是不會放棄的。」

「也就是說礙事的話，你連我都會殺嗎？真是個糟糕的人啊。」

伊莉雅朝言峰吐吐舌頭扮了個鬼臉。

「以前的話，我肯定會拼上性命阻擾你的，但是現在我的這條命已經不是我自己的了而已，為了切嗣我可不能隨便死去啊，不管你接下來要去做什麼，都不是我能干預的。」

言峰覺得有趣地挑眉，「喔？結算結果會導致全人類的滅亡也是？」

「對，我不會阻止你的。」

淡紅的瞳孔瞬間閃過一絲銳利，毫無畏懼地與那位威脅說要殺掉她的男人對上視線。

「但是切嗣會的，就像十年前那次一樣。」

「……哼。」

提起過去讓他感到不快的回憶，言峰也沒有動怒，只是不以為意地哼了一聲後，便走出了房間。

房間裡，伊莉雅望著那扇打開的門，卻遲遲沒有離開。

知道這位一直潛伏在角落按兵不動的Master總算是要有所行動了，但伊莉雅什麼都做不了，她甚至不能代替切嗣前去一起幫忙阻止另一個容器的失控，只能待在這教會裡，祈禱著眾人的平安歸來。

＊

沒有任何燈光的洋房前，著上黃金盔甲的英雄王吉爾伽美什以全副武裝的姿態，迎接造訪宅邸的客人。

「哼，還以為會是Saber呢，沒想到竟然會是你這個faker，也算你夠有勇氣，敢獨自來挑戰本王。」

吉爾伽美什聲音冷冽著殺氣，看著站在大門前的Archer跟凜。

雖然他感應到有四個人過來，不過對方中途兵分二路，似乎是想讓一方來拖住自己，然後另一方趁機去找士郎。

吉爾伽美什倒也無所謂，存著想看看對方會怎麼做的心態，便順著對方的計謀來走，先去會見在門口等待的那方。

因為Archer上次在柳洞寺已經有過一次殺害士郎未遂的記錄，吉爾伽美什本來以為在門口與他正面迎戰的會是Saber與她的Master，然後Archer趁他們在對戰時去殺掉士郎，因此看到站在門口的居然是Archer時，才會有些意外。

吉爾伽美什手一揚，夜色中的洋房瞬間亮如白晝，接近半百數量的寶庫門一齊開啟，但對準的目標卻只有一人。

「嘛，是誰都無所謂，反正本王一下就能解決了，你們那無聊的小聰明也只是無用功而已。」

「呵，我才是要覺得驚訝的那個人啊，英雄王。」

即使知道面對的是一場毫無勝算的戰鬥，Archer還是投影出了黑白短刀，準備迎擊那近乎無限的寶具投擲。

「你居然會這麼護著那個小鬼，才真叫我感到意外啊，既然想保護他，又何必出來迎戰？直接待在那小鬼身旁別讓他受傷了不就好了？」

「那可不行，本王可不想當著士郎的面前把他重視的人給殺了，況且本王原本是想把你這個faker留到最後再處理，所以才先過來會會騎士王的，雖然和本王預想的順序不同，不過先來處決你這個礙眼的贗品倒也不錯。」

血色的瞳孔裡爍著癲狂的戰意，即使對手只有一人，即使對方的實力沒有強到足以讓他提防，吉爾伽美什也極為難得的，沒有輕視對手的意思。

Archer跟凜都能感覺得出來，縱使依然散發著不可一世的傲慢氣勢，現在的英雄王也認真得異常，本來還希望能靠對方的大意僥倖獲勝的期望也跟著成為妄想。

「凜，要是情況不對，就立刻逃走，不要勉強跟他正面衝突，知道嗎？」Archer小聲地對凜說。接下來的戰鬥將會艱辛到連他要自保都有困難，更別說是要保護Master了。

「啊，我知道。」凜手伸進口袋，將一顆寶石抓在手心中。

「你也是啊Archer，絕對不可以被他幹掉了啊，至少要撐到衛宮先生找到士郎為止。」

「又是這麼強人所難的要求？我的Master怎麼這麼會使換人啊？」

「啊？還有心情開玩笑？看來你很有把握能輕鬆獲勝啊Archer，要是輸了我絕對不會饒過你的！」

「是是，你也別受傷了啊凜。」

即使面對強敵，紅色的主從也一如既往，用屬於他們的方式給彼此聲援。Archer舉起雙刀衝向英雄王，沒有要打贏對方獲勝的打算，只有要盡力拖住對方的念頭。

吉爾伽美什又是傲氣地一哼，以要殺死對方的攻勢朝Archer射出寶具。

但他才射出第一批寶具而已，攻擊便停了下來，勉強把那些武具擊落的Archer覺得奇怪地看向對方，結果看見吉爾伽美什站在原地，身體不知為何地僵住不動，本來像是要阻止對方接近房子的寶庫門牆也突然收了起來。

「？」

正當Archer覺得怪異時，吉爾伽美什以一個不太自然的動作伸出手，在手上開啟一扇寶庫門，從門裡落下的是一個黃金製的圓柱物體，那柱體一端項是由數百塊大小不一的不規則方塊組合而成，另一端則是一面有著許多鏤空的扁形平面。

吉爾伽美什會在戰鬥中從寶庫裡拿出來的，肯定都是要對付敵人的武器，刀劍與槍斧的功用還好猜多了，但是Archer實在看不出那個黃金的柱體哪裡像武器了，不過比起那個柱體的功用，Archer更在意的是吉爾伽美什那像是很不情願的猙獰表情。

「那個該死的蛆蟲！」

英雄王高聲咒罵，幾乎整座宅邸都能聽見他氣壞了的震怒。他手握住柱體的那端，瞬間紅色的光芒在天空中炸了開來，數不清的光束錯綜交疊，在空中散成一面網狀，然後又迅速收攏匯聚成一線至英雄王的手上。

閃爍著與代表其主的金光，以及帶著不祥氣息的暗紅，外型看似是劍，卻是人類歷史上任何一件刀械都無法與之相論的存在。

創世之劍·乖離劍EA

「居然敢、這樣命令本王！」

吉爾伽美什伸出左手抓住拿著EA的手臂，試圖阻止自己去使用那件武器。

光是看到EA的外型，就足以喚醒Archer對那把攻擊威力強得太過誇張的武器的記憶，知道那是一件多麼恐怖的武具，Archer立刻改變要拖住對方的主意，轉身衝向凜。

「凜！馬上逃！盡可能離這裡越遠越好！」

「欸？」

還沒意識到EA的可怕，凜一時間還反應不過來，快一步抵達她身邊的Archer直接抱起凜便往宅邸外衝去。

這時候距離英雄王揮出乖離劍，還有三秒鐘。


	47. Chapter 47

夢裡，士郎在一個漆黑的房間裡，那房間中沒有一點光線，只能隱約看出房間的地上擺了許多東西，同時室內的空氣裡漫著些許的臭味。

黑暗中，他還看見了地上似乎有東西在動，士郎正想靠過去看個清楚，這時背後傳來一個腳步聲。

「喔？你來了啊，吉爾伽美什。」

若不是言峰說話了，士郎都沒察覺到房間裡還有一個人在。

房間的入口處，吉爾伽美什一臉不悅地打量著房間，然後哼了一聲。

「看你最近好像在忙什麼，原來就是在弄這些東西啊綺禮。」

吉爾伽美什走進房間，在擺在門口旁的那個東西前駐足，低頭望著地上的東西說。士郎好奇地靠了過去，想看清楚地上的物體究竟是什麼。

但是當他看清那物體的模樣時，卻嚇得他狠狠倒抽了一口氣。

那是一個像是石棺一樣的大型方盒物體，裡頭躺著一個男孩，但是男孩的面容憔悴，面頰與四肢都也都微微凹陷，像是餓了許久營養不足一般。

但真正嚇人的是，男孩是睜著眼睛的，看見靠近他的吉爾伽美什，男孩的瞳孔便跟著朝對方的方向轉動，但他只是張著偌大的雙眼，身體卻沒有任何動作，頂多只有輕輕抖動四肢，不過依然可以從他睜眼時眼部周圍的肌肉跳動看出，男孩似乎是想爬起來的，卻不知為何爬不起來，仿佛身體被釘死了一般讓他無法動彈。

然後，士郎順著男孩所躺的那具石棺朝房間深處望去，不算小的空間裡，左右兩排至少有十來具相同大小的石棺並列。

難道說、這些都是……還有在蠕動的那些物體，都是活著的人？

士郎簡直嚇壞了，也瞬間意識到，他現在看到的是屬於吉爾伽美什的記憶。

「是啊，為了準備這些東西，可是費了我不少功夫啊。」

言峰站在這些石棺的中間，笑臉盈盈地看著吉爾伽美什。

「實在沒辦法啊，我的魔力不足夠供應給你呢，所以只好想了一個替代方案，有這麼多魔力來源，應該足夠你活動到下一次的聖杯戰爭吧？」

「……」

吉爾伽美什低頭望著石棺中的男孩，看著對方想掙扎卻又動不了的模樣，金色的細眉微微一挑。

「臭死了。」

吉爾伽美什轉身便離開了，走出房間前，還像在抱怨似地說了一句。

「既然要教堂裡弄這東西，就別讓那個味道散出來！本王可不要在房間裡還要聞到那個噁心的臭味。」

「呵……」

面對同居人的抱怨，言峰輕聲一笑，卻也笑得很是愉快。

士郎！

忽然，士郎聽到有人在叫他，但是左右張望，根本沒有人說話，況且這應該是吉爾伽美什很久以前的記憶了，那時候他們根本就還不認識，怎麼會在對方的記憶中聽見自己的名字呢？

士郎！快點醒來！

醒……對了，這只是夢而已。

夢境的畫面突然模糊了起來，不像之前黑影的夢境，這次士郎能夠靠著自己的意志從夢中脫離出來。

快點！不然就要來不及了！

士郎認出了那個沒有聲音的呼喚，把他從夢中叫醒的人，是安哥拉。

來不及？什麼來不……

剛從沉睡中醒來，士郎還顯得有些倦睏，身體的疲勞使他意識昏沉，無法集中精神去思考任何事情。

但突然感覺到一股針對他而來的冰冷氣息，士郎抬起頭，赫然看見一把切肉用的牛刀出現在眼前，並且即將落在他的左手上，立刻嚇得他整個人都醒了，直覺地往旁邊一躲，避開了那把刀的攻擊。

然後，他看見了拿著刀的人的臉。

「慎、二？」

「嗤！居然讓你躲過了！」

慎二的咋舌聲裡毫不掩飾他對於沒能刺傷士郎而感到可惜。

「為、為什麼？那把刀……」

「啊？你說這個？」慎二舉起刀，一副很是當然的態度說，「不用這個的話，就沒辦法把你的手砍下來了吧？」

「砍……」士郎反射性地縮回他的左手，然後突然想到，那時候臟硯也是命令Assassin砍下他的手掌。

「你的目的是令咒？」士郎抓緊自己的左手掌，「你還沒有放棄嗎？」

「怎麼可能放棄啊？明明就可以馬上贏得聖杯戰爭的，結果卻為了你這個沒用的廢物，我連何時才能把聖杯弄到手都不知道！要不是你一直不願意對吉爾伽美什使用令咒，我也不用親自來做這種事情了！」

「那就不要做啊！」白髮的少年難得地扯開喉嚨大聲吼道。

「既然不想做，那幹嘛還逼自己去做？就為了獲勝嗎？就為了要得到聖杯嗎？聖杯那種東西，根本就不是你以為那樣美好的存在啊！」

「你這傢伙！」

慎二一把揪住浴衣的領口，將士郎從床上甩到地板，然後在士郎爬起來前又往他身上連續狠踹。

「櫻也就算了，像你這種撿來的垃圾都可以使用魔術，簡直就是對我的侮辱！你哪會理解我想要成為魔術師的心情啊？那種對你來說輕鬆就能辦到的事情，對我來說是多麼大的奢望你知道嗎！只會裝出一副弱者的模樣討取同情、只會對男人張開腿來拉攏對方，像你這麼下賤的東西我還真是從沒看過啊。」

踹在對方身上的腳突然被抬起的手臂擋了下來，少年沒有因為暴力而畏縮，總是柔和著目光的黃銅雙眼此刻睜著前所未有的強烈火光，怒瞪著慎二。

「給我收回你的話。」

聲音裡盡是快壓抑不住的憤怒，被慎二的話徹底惹火的士郎也再不客氣了，將那些話中的錯誤、將那些他已經忍受不下去的指責，全部反擊了回去。

「什麼叫輕鬆就能辦到的事情？什麼叫多麼大的奢望？要說奢望的話，我才是對你羨慕的不得了啊！明明就可啊過上跟魔術毫無關係的人生，然而你卻只想要成為魔術師，還為了能夠使用魔術而執意參加聖杯戰爭！你可知道你原本可以過的，是我和櫻一輩子都是不可能得到的幸福生活嗎！」

又來了，士郎又一次地對他擺出那種反抗的態度，以前他只要握緊拳頭就能讓對方嚇得不停道歉，現在的士郎卻已經敢反過來指責他的不是，不允許他的尊嚴被這樣踐踏的慎二又抬起腳踢向士郎的腹部，力氣之狠還讓對方在地上滾了好幾圈。

「給我閉嘴！你的事情關我什麼事啊！我可是古老魔術師家族的後代，像你這種什麼都不是的傢伙怎麼可能能體會我的感受？魔術本來就是我能使用的能力，我想把那種能力要回來有什麼不對？」

「所以就要犧牲我和櫻嗎！」

士郎抱著痛得抽蓄的腹部，忍無可忍地駁斥對方：「就為了讓你能使用魔術、就為了你們這些魔術師無聊的祈願，我和櫻為此犧牲了多少東西，你根本就不知道啊！連實現願望所要付出的代價都不瞭解，還敢大言不慚把犧牲別人的話說得那麼理所當然，像你這種人根本沒有資格得到聖杯！」

「你……！」

氣壞了的慎二失去理智地舉起手中的刀，正打算要刺向對方時，士郎也從地板上爬了起來，手壓著抽痛的腹部，為了不表現出一點可以讓他攻破的弱點而硬是站得直挺，即使是比他還瘦弱許多的少年，此刻也震懾著讓人不禁感到退卻的凌人氣勢。

「要搶令咒就過來搶吧，不過我也不會乖乖站在這裡讓你奪走的，手掌被砍下來不即時處理的話可是會失血至死的，也就是說，這是攸關生死的爭奪，那麼也請你做好可能會被我殺掉的覺悟再過來搶吧。」

莫名的，慎二竟感到退縮了，明明就是個力氣比女生還小的少年，他卻從對方身上感覺到了性命的威脅，因此不敢冒然靠近。

然後，意識到自己居然在害怕對方的慎二，對自己是氣憤又懊惱，但現在的他也無路可退了，尤其他的自尊心更是不允許他就這樣放棄，否則那就表示他輸給了這個總是被自己欺凌的少年。

我才沒有輸、我是不會輸給這傢伙的！

突然，慎二從背後拿出一樣東西，看見那東西的瞬間士郎愣得都睜大了眼。

偽臣之書！難道他想……

「只要能獲勝就好了啊。」

不肯服輸的性格接近病喪的程度，為了實現自己的願望，慎二決定要不擇手段了。

「只要其他參戰者都不在了，就不會有人跟我搶聖杯了。」

「慎二！慢著！」士郎衝上去，想要奪下偽臣之書。

慎二抓緊那本書，行使他身為Master的權力，向在遠處的從者下達命令。

「以令咒令之，吉爾伽美什——」

來不及！不可能來得及奪走書的，只能破壞了！

如此判斷的士郎伸出手臂，使用出魔術，想要盡可能的縮短他與書之間的距離。

「Trace—」

還有三步！

慎二沒有因為他衝過來而逃走，反而加快了下令。

「給我使出全力、把其他所有的參戰者——」

「——on！」

還有兩步！

士郎投影出了一把武士刀，然而他們之間仍隔著一段無法趕在慎二說完命令前破壞掉偽臣之書的距離。

要想辦法！什麼方式都好，必須要中斷慎二的命令！

那麼就不能破壞書了，但他也沒時間再投影其他武器了，他必須靠手中的刀。阻止對方。

怎麼做才好？要怎麼做才能阻止慎二？不能破壞書的話，那就只能……

還有一步！

士郎雙手握劍揮出他的刀，而慎二也喊出了命令最後的字句。

「全部殺掉！」

「給我住口啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

然後，刀刃貫穿了物體。

士郎還是沒有趕上，眼中被高漲情緒燃起的火焰瞬間熄滅了，身體像尊被剪斷操線的戲偶，癱軟地跪坐在地上。

明明少一個字也好，他還是沒能趕在對方說完命令前阻止對方。

更糟糕的是，他還做了一件無法挽回的事情。

房間的門突然被打開，聽到房內的衝突聲而直接衝進來的切嗣與Saber，正好目睹士郎將武士刀刺穿慎二喉嚨的畫面。

再也無法發出聲音的慎二抽動著身體，逐漸上翻的眼球宣告他的死亡，從咽喉裡噴出的大量鮮血灑在士郎的身上，將少年的白髮染回原本屬於他的紅色，就像是在告訴切嗣他們士郎就是殺害他的兇手。


	48. Chapter 48

※黑化情節請小心食用

=================================

「士郎……」

沒料到會看見行凶的瞬間，縱使還不瞭解事情的來龍去脈，切嗣仍直覺地握緊手中的槍。

「那個該死的蛆蟲！居然敢這樣命令本王！」

這時外頭傳來吉爾伽美什的怒吼聲，窗外的夜色突然紅得像血光，切嗣跟Saber都愣了一下，看見士郎舉起印著令咒的左手時，兩人也立刻擺出備戰的姿態。

「以令咒令之，英雄王吉爾伽美什——」

不好！

直覺對方要將他的從者召喚過來了，清楚正面迎擊英雄王對他們相當不利的切嗣立刻將槍口對準士郎，低聲說了一句抱歉後便開槍了。只能說他們找到士郎的時機選得太不好了，連原本想要和少年澄清的解釋，竟連一個字都沒能傳達給對方。

子彈準確地朝著士郎的胸口擊出，但本應該會命中的才對，卻被突然在士郎面前張開的方形屏障給擋了下來。

切嗣驚訝地睜大眼睛，照理說只能用物理方式阻擋的起源彈是能夠突破任何魔術的防禦才對，但是這次卻沒有奏效，對此切嗣只能想到一種可能——擋下子彈的不是魔術，而是寶具！

士郎對於自己差點就被子彈擊中一事沒有半點反應，只是繼續說完他給予從者的命令。

「——請無視第一道令咒的命令，撤銷所有因第一道令咒而做的攻擊。」

赤色的光芒瞬間在他的手背上綻開後消失，同時窗外的紅光也跟著熄滅，紅色的令紋現在只剩下一道，士郎握著左手背，聲音哀傷地道歉。

「對不起，明明不想對您使用令咒的……」

士郎的命令並非將吉爾伽美什召喚過來，但令咒還有一道，而且他本人似乎被某種寶具保護著不會受到傷害，因此起源彈無法擊中他，情況會怎麼發展已經都無法預料了，切嗣跟Saber只能繼續保持備戰的姿態以應付接下來的發展。

「是……切嗣先生、嗎？」

跪在地上的仰望著被他親手殺害的兄弟的屍體，然後像是總算察覺到有人進入房間似地，士郎緩緩的、頸部像是被裝上齒輪一般，一次只能轉動一下地，慢慢把臉轉了過來，卻像只頭快被扭斷的人偶，脖子向後仰成了幾乎與背部平行的不自然角度，歪著頭看向切嗣。

黃銅的瞳色像是因為氧化而失去了代表人性的光澤，不對焦的眼神甚至讓人無法確定他們是否有對上視線，光是從他的眼睛就能看出士郎現在的精神狀況非常不好，幾乎瀕臨崩壞的邊界了。

「你……」

士郎的聲音也變得斷斷續續的，仿佛連要說出一句完整的話都變得非常困難。

「槍、拿著……指著、我呢。」

眼淚滑過臉頰的兩側，哭泣的少年嘴角卻是向上揚起，讓人分不清他究竟是在哭還是在笑。

「切嗣、先生、真的、要、殺、我……呢。」

突然間，切嗣跟Saber都看見了，有什麼東西從少年的衣服裡爬了出來，就像是某種疾病的病徵，代表崩毀的心靈與被汙染的心智，曾經一度被吉爾伽美什阻止的紅色紋路再度在少年蒼白的皮膚上擴散開來。

「哈、哈、哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈……」

不是開心也不是難過，感覺更像是在發泄塞滿全身的瘋狂，光是聽到那個帶著狂氣的笑聲，就讓人不禁起雞皮疙瘩。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！」

少年這一笑便停不下來，氣也不換地一直大笑著，直到他用盡了那口氣，才不得不停止。

然後，房間瞬間安靜了下來。

那並非可以安心的意思，兩人立刻都感應到了，取代少年狂笑的，是房間內瘋狂騷動著的靈子，它們圍繞著少年起舞而喧囂，並帶著敵意地對準他們。

「切嗣！馬上離開這裡！」

感覺出他們正在面對的是已經超出魔術師與從者範圍的敵人了，而且還是比這兩者更加不妙的存在，Saber立刻擋在切嗣面前並叫他逃走，打算留在這裡幫他斷後。

同意Saber判斷的切嗣才向後退了一步，房間的門就突然被關上了。雖然只有那麼一瞬間，但切嗣的確看到了，門是從房間裡頭關上的，房間裡除了他們三個以外，還有其他東西存在。

「不是要、殺、我嗎？」

搖晃著有些不穩的身體，士郎吃力地站了起來，光線昏暗的房間裡勉強能看到有什麼東西在少年的周圍扭動著。

「為什麼、要、逃走、呢、我、很可怕嗎？」

那扭動著的東西是一團帶著強烈的惡意與詛咒氣息的影子，兩人都是第一次見到吃人黑影的真面目，但只是目睹而已，瞬間就能感覺到那個帶著壓倒性力量的影子是絕對無法戰勝的存在，魔術也好或者從者的寶具也是，在仿佛能吞噬一切的黑影面前似乎都起不了任何的作用。

他們被困在房間裡了，現在房間裡所有的門窗都被那團影子延伸出去的部分給擋住了，已經是甕中之鱉的他們只能舉起武器，也不知道能不能奏效地試圖拖延自己被吞噬的時間。

「抱歉了士郎，但為了切斷你跟大聖杯的連結，我必須這麼做才行。」切嗣再度將槍口對準士郎。

「我、知道……」士郎說，「但、太遲了啊、切嗣先生、我……」

他張開雙臂，伸出兩手，細瘦的手臂上已經攀滿了形狀扭曲的令咒了，在身後扭動的影子也隨著他的動作擴散開來了。

「你看、已經分不清楚、是、血、還是、令咒、了呢。」

手掌上還滴著慎二黏熱的鮮血，被迫殺了自己兄弟的少年，此刻已經無法再保持著正常的心智了。

切嗣知道自己得說點什麼話才行，不能只是將槍指著對方而已，否則那就像是在指責少年的不是，至少不能再讓士郎被罪惡感壓垮了。

「沒關係的，士郎，」切嗣用父親對孩子說話一般的口吻，對士郎說道。

「跟我好好談一談好嗎？什麼都可以，我們之間有很多誤會要解開，我相信士郎也是不得已才這麼做，我會好好聽著的，然後讓我們陪你一起渡過……」

「給我閉嘴！」

影子突然朝切嗣刺出，一直處於戒備狀態的Saber得以即時反應，用劍將那影子劈開，卻依然無法讓影子消失，頂多只能做到擊退的程度。

士郎也不以為意，不如說要是他能這麼輕易就得手那才奇怪呢。

「啊，是啊，我的確、是不得已才得、殺了慎二呢。」他說。

「可是啊，我卻一點不覺得、難過呢，反而是、開心的不得了啊！那個煩死人的傢伙、就只會以欺負我跟櫻為樂的人渣，終於死了啊！殺了人卻一點都不覺得難過的我，根本就只是個殺人魔而已，面對這樣子的我，難道切嗣先生你還想說原諒與包容那種鬼話嗎？」

不正常，充滿冷漠與指責的話語，的確是從士郎的口中說出來的，但那卻完全不像是士郎會說的話，並非是被什麼東西附身了才這麼說的，殺了人卻覺得開心，那的確是士郎的真心話。

「……你是被聖杯的惡意之力影響了心智，所以才會這麼說的。」

切嗣戰戰兢兢地開口，縱使士郎現在有著壓倒性的力量，他也沒有放棄對士郎的勸說。

「否則的話，你也不會特意說出來了吧？正因為殺死慎二讓你倍受打擊，所以才會讓你被那股惡意所影響，想生氣也好，要發脾氣也沒關係，但請不要因此封閉自己，士郎，不管發生什麼事，我都是站在你這裡……」

「不要再說下去了！」

士郎摀住耳朵，像是再也受不了般地大叫，身後的影子也跟著朝兩人展開連續的攻擊。

「切嗣先生你明明就說要殺我的，還說你只能這麼做的，結果現在卻在說這種話！你根本就是在騙我！你只是為了不想被我殺掉，所以才故意這麼說的！」

士郎已經什麼都聽不進去了，抬起手指揮著影子，瞬間影子分裂成數個尖刺的形狀。

「我不會再讓任何人試圖控制我的人任意操弄了，不管是慎二還是臟硯，就連切嗣先生你也是！你們這些人……通通不能原諒！」

影子的尖刺刺向兩人，逼得二人只能以劍與槍應戰，知道一旦被影子纏上就難以脫身的Saber不能讓自己受到一點傷害，同時又要保護切嗣，即使兩人能夠合作互相支援彼此，但是面對怎麼攻擊都無法破壞的影子，他們也只是在做垂死掙扎而已。

知道快要擋不住影子的攻擊了，Saber便向切嗣請求：「切嗣，請允許我對士郎進行攻擊。」

「……」

並非無視，而是猶豫，他和士郎的誤會還未能解開，攻擊士郎不但可能造成他的死亡，更會讓士郎抱著誤解死去，那是待他如孩子般的切嗣絕對不想要做的。

「切嗣！」知道切嗣在猶疑，但Saber沒有時間再等他了，否則他們兩個都會死在這裡的。

別無他法，切嗣咬了一下嘴唇，然後痛心地下令：「……攻擊吧。」

得到准許的同時也是解除了活動的限制，強大的風壓從不可視之劍上炸開，一次大範圍地擊破了數個影子的尖刺，趁著影子再生之前，Saber抓準時機，舉起劍衝向士郎。

然後，她感覺到有什麼不對勁。

少年站在原地，面對朝他揮來的劍，沒有躲避也沒有恐懼，只是冷著一雙不像人類的眼神，惡狠狠地瞪著她。

「！」

等Saber察覺到時候已經來不及了，房間地板不知何時被從士郎腳下擴散而出的影子給盤踞了，她一靠近士郎，便被地上的影子給捉住了雙腳，完全動彈不得。

「Saber！」

「切嗣！別過來！不然你也會被抓住的！」

將Saber的雙腳纏住的影子從底部向上開始侵蝕，染黑了銀色的盔甲，身體也開始緩緩下沉，距離她被吞噬也不遠了，但即使如此，Saber依然舉著她的劍，試圖保護她宣示要守護的Master。

士郎揚起微笑，給這樣盡責的騎士王一個掌聲。

「不愧是高潔的騎士之王，到最後一刻都想保護自己的Master呢。」

士郎向Saber走去，赤著腳的少年踩在那片光是碰到足以溶化人類肉體的影沼上，卻一點事情也沒有，數隻影子化成的手從地面伸出，抓住了Saber的兩隻手臂，雖然Saber試圖掙扎，但等士郎走到她面前時，Saber的雙臂已經完全無法動彈了。

他伸出雙手，輕輕捧起女騎士的臉，像是欣賞一件美麗的藝品，發出了一聲讚美的輕嘆。

「妳長得真的很漂亮呢，Saber。」

拇指的指腹擦過那面細緻的臉龐，留下一抹濕潤的血漬，看到對方露出險惡的表情，士郎反而笑得更加開心了。

「不管是長相，還是妳戰鬥時毫不猶豫勇往直前的樣子，那耀眼奪目的身姿、那永不屈服的堅毅，任誰都會被妳獨有的那份高貴氣質給深深吸引住吧？能夠理解呢，他對你如此著迷的原因。」

「他？」

士郎沒有回答Saber他說的人是誰，臉上的笑容接著崩解了。沒來由的，他想起了臟硯曾經告訴過他吉爾伽美什很中意騎士王的事情，縱使知道那是臟硯為了使他動搖而故意提起的，縱使吉爾伽美什說過他會保護自己，但是現在的他就是無法控制住自己想法地，忍不住嫉妒起了Saber。

半垂著的眼睛看起來有些憂愁，聲音也降著哀傷的語調，士郎像是在感歎地對Saber道。

「我好羨慕你啊，Saber，這麼漂亮，這麼純潔，美麗而尊貴，令人景仰的騎士王，就連他都被你吸引住了呢，真好啊，我也好想被他那樣看著，我也想成為對他來說特別的存在，可是我、做不到啊……」

深深嘆了一口氣，少年的雙手從Saber的臉上移開，原本空洞的眼神忽然間恢復了些許的靈性，但又隨著淚水一起從眼中流逝，雙手抱著頭，聲音充滿痛苦地說。

「那個人喜歡純潔且美麗的東西，但是我卻骯髒的不得了，贓到就算想把自己洗乾淨都做不到，心態醜陋也就算了，居然連殺人這種事情都幹得出來，簡直是沒有救了啊，這樣子的我，連能贏過妳的一個優點都沒有的我，根本沒有辦法得到那個人的關注啊……」

士郎忽然向後退了幾步，同時地上又伸出一雙影子化作的手，一隻掐住Saber的臉頰逼迫她張開嘴巴，另一隻手則從積滿黑沼的地面抓起一把泥狀的液體。

「對了，如果也把妳弄得跟我一樣臟的話，那個人還會那樣看著你嗎？還是會讓他因此對妳失去興趣呢？」

前一刻還在流淚的士郎態度瞬間轉變，發出輕盈的呵笑聲，眼中閃過了一瞬像是突然想到什麼好主意的頑皮眼神。

「！」

立刻就察覺到對方惡意的Saber掙扎得更厲害了，但她越是想要掙脫，攀在她身上的影子就纏得更緊，同時掐在她臉上的手掌也將她的臉抬得更高了。

欣賞著騎士王那毫無抵抗能力的模樣，士郎笑得可愉快了。

「放心吧，不會把妳消化掉的，只是轉換而已，吃下去後還是可以讓妳繼續在現界活動，」

抓著黑泥的手湊上Saber的嘴邊，準備將那潭泥塞進她的口中。

「畢竟還得讓他看看妳被汙染的模樣啊。」


	49. Chapter 49

※本篇精神汙染注意

==========================================  
一滴泥滴上了Saber的唇邊，只差一點就要流進她的嘴裡了。

「Saber！擋下！」

忽然，昏暗的房間裡亮起了光線，數道金光朝Saber衝來，前三道劃開了禁錮著Saber雙臂的手，不再被約束著的Saber才得以揮起劍，擋下接下來繼續朝她砸來的劍雨。

雖然Saber也在寶具雨的攻擊範圍內，但劍雨也擊退了抓著她雙腳的影子，只要Saber用劍護住自己，便能藉機從影沼中掙脫出來。

看準了影子的束縛較弱的瞬間，吉爾伽美什衝過去抱起Saber，硬是將她從那片影沼裡拖出來。

「Archer？」

沒想到幫助他的居然會是吉爾伽美什，Saber困惑他不是士郎的從者嗎。

「要道謝待會再說，現在最重要的是先處理士郎的事情。」

「吉爾伽美什……」

同樣感到震驚的還有士郎，吉爾伽美什說過他會保護自己的，結果他卻幫助了打算要殺掉自己的人，士郎瞬間只有種被背叛了的感覺。

而且他救的人，居然還是Saber。

英雄王他啊，似乎很中意那位騎士王呢。

「唔……」

仿佛臟硯就在一旁對他說話似的，士郎立刻摀住耳朵，想要拒絕去聽到那些會讓他心情難受的話語。

從在愛因茲貝倫城堡、那三位王者聚在一起把酒言歡的時候，他就已經看上那位女騎士了。

「夠了！閉嘴！」

但那只是他的回憶所引起的幻聽而已，就算遮住耳朵，也無法停止老人的聲音在他的耳邊迴盪。

還有在未遠川上的那一戰，那時候英雄王也是被騎士王使出寶具時的模樣吸引了目光……

「不要再說了啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

少年痛苦地大叫，並用手瘋狂地抓著，簡直像是要把自己的耳朵給扯下來似地，在耳邊與臉頰上劃出了數條可怖的抓痕。

「士郎。」

幻聽驟然停止了，士郎愣地抬起頭，發現呼喚他的人是吉爾伽美什。

放下Saber的同時，吉爾伽美什將所有的寶庫門對著士郎。和切嗣放柔語氣勸說的做法不同，面對失控的士郎時，他依舊凜冽著王者的威嚴，以壓過對方氣勢的口吻道。

「那副模真是不像話啊，給本王冷靜一點！」

「吉爾伽美什……」

狂氣的爆走瞬間硬生生地停止住了，察覺到自己做了什麼的士郎思緒全亂了調，以至於大腦一時間無法思考任何事情，只能僵愣著看著對方。

「我到底……」

「那種事情等會再說，你先給本王過來，別站在那種地方說話！」

那種地方……

士郎低頭看著自己並環顧周圍，吉爾伽美什給他浴衣上濺滿了尚未乾掉的血跡與黑泥的污漬，扭動著的影子隨著他的呼吸起伏擺動，像是待命著在等待他下達指示一般，他現在的模樣簡直就像個來自地獄的惡鬼。情緒冷靜下來後反而被自己的模樣給嚇到的士郎，顯得猶豫又不知所措。

「但、但是我……」

「本王要你過來就過來，別又在那裡磨磨蹭蹭的了！」

吉爾伽美什說話難得地顯得很是急躁，士郎與聖杯的聯繫突然間又增強了，尤其他現在的精神狀態很不穩定，隨時都有可能被聖杯吞噬掉意識，他只想儘可能地確保士郎的安全。

沒有什麼比王的命令更能讓士郎感到安心的了，一得到命令，原本還在徬徨著的士郎像是得到了動力一般，也瞬間忘記了對自己的害怕，高興地馬上答是，然後便向吉爾伽美什走了過去。

你要去哪裡呢？

但是他才跨出第一步，原本靜止在地面上的影子突然間衝了上來，化作一張巨大的血盆大口，並從嘴裡伸出了數隻手，抓住了士郎的身體。

「咦？」

明明沒有進行操控，影子卻自己動了起來，不知道怎麼回事也來不及反應的士郎就這麼被拽進了那團黑影之中，被破壞的房間也好，王者金色的身姿也好，全部都黑暗覆蓋住了。

士郎要去哪裡呢？

黑暗中，他聽到了好多詛咒與謾罵，各種語言都有，但不管是否聽得懂，他都從那些聲音裡感受到了說出那些話的人們的惡意。

綜合了所有人類、以及所有歷史，過去及現在存在的人們所曾經說過惡之言語，亂無章法地在那黑暗裡一齊熱鬧喧囂，譜成一場超出人類的精神所能負荷的惡意演奏，轟炸著士郎的耳膜與大腦。

這便是，此世全部之惡，但士郎現在體會到僅僅只是人類之惡中的冰山一角而已，所引起的頭疼就已經讓他感覺腦袋像是要爆炸了一般痛得受不了，但他就連痛苦的尖叫都辦不到，因為影子不只堵住他的嘴，甚至化成數十隻大小不一的手，捆著他的四肢、探入他的嘴裡、鑽進他的耳道、攀爬在他的眼球，將流動在空間裡的所有惡意一起灌進士郎的體內，就連央求著住手的哀號與尖叫，都被迫吞回了自己的身體裡。

「唔———————————！」

感覺到皮膚被惡意灼燒、嘗到了黑泥的味道、聽見了成千上萬的詛咒、看見了各種超乎他想像的惡習，似乎有什麼東西，正在一點一滴地浸染著他的存在。士郎被迫接受了所有人類的惡意，而唯一被允許離開他身體的，只有他被嚇得哭出來的眼淚。

不要！不要啊！住手住手住手住手夠了夠了夠了！不要再讓我看見了不要再我聽到了不要再塞給我了救救我吉爾伽美什我受不了受不了停止停止停止停止停止放過我放過我拜託放過我拜託拜託拜託拜託——！

不行喔，士郎不能過去啊。

充斥著無盡惡言的黑暗裡，只有一個聲音是在跟士郎說話，士郎立刻認出，說話的是安哥拉，接著一雙手抱住了他，和強迫他承接惡意的那些手不一樣，那雙像人類一樣的手臂輕輕抱著士郎，像是在安撫嚇壞了的他地輕拍著他的背。

那裡已經沒有士郎的容身之地了不是嗎？你看看你，不但是黑影的本體，而且還殺了人呢，你以為你還能回去那裡嗎？

可是、吉爾伽美什說……

被堵住嘴巴的士郎無法說出話來，但安哥拉還是聽見了他想說的話。

英雄王？啊，但是你過去了又如何呢？你以為你現在這個樣子，還能夠待在他身邊嗎？

現在……的樣子？

不是看見，而是透過攀爬在士郎眼角膜上的手，強行將一個畫面映在他的眼前。

有如在看著一面鏡子，士郎看見的是自己此時此刻的模樣。頭髮、臉、手、身體，全身各處都沾著血，血腥的畫面刺激著他的視覺，不斷提醒著他殺了人的這件事，但最可怕的是，鏡子中的自己，那雙被黑泥染成黑色的眼白包圍著黯黃的瞳孔，看起來就像惡魔一般的眼睛竟然是帶著笑意的，像是在嘲笑自己，又像是沉醉在這份天理不容的罪惡感之中。

！

害怕看見這樣的自己，士郎想閉上眼睛逃避，但他的雙眼被影子的手強行撐開，逼迫他去看著，那個笑得異常開心的自己。

不是！這個人才不是我！我明明是對慎二的死感到很難過的，我不是故意要殺慎二的，我……

是不是都無所謂啦，但是你覺得這麼骯髒的樣子，英雄王會喜歡你嗎？

什……

不覺之間，入侵到他身體裡的惡意開始翻滾了起來，士郎感覺到似乎有什麼東西跑進他的腦中了。

你自己也說啦，英雄王喜歡像騎士王那樣純潔美麗的東西，可是你是嗎？看看你現在的樣子，又是血又是黑泥的，跟騎士王她差太多了吧？說穿了英雄王只是因為你是聖杯容器，所以才對你這麼好的吧？不然他幹嘛要理你？你又不是他喜歡的類型，如果你連容器都不是，他絕對連理都不想理你的。

不、不要再說了……

士郎哭著拜託安哥拉，但對方卻是越說越起勁，圈著士郎頭部的影子入侵進他的皮膚層裡，伴隨劇烈頭疼地攪和著他的大腦，並且隨著滲入士郎體內的染料一點一點的增加，也逐漸顯現出了惡的顏色，思想不知不覺被汙染的士郎，開始不受控制地被安哥拉的話語影響了想法。

其實你早就認清了不是嗎？和你比起來，騎士王跟他看起來更登對呢，那個人的身邊根本沒有你可以立足的位子啊，難道你還妄想著對方會接納你嗎還是說你以為自己可以回去那裡？該從夢裡醒來啦士郎你已經是這裡的存在了可以回去的地方還有那個人身邊的位子已經都不屬於你了所以說你還想去哪裡呢你不能回去啊你得留在這裡你得完成你的職責你只能這麼做了啊不然你活著還有什麼意義呢瞭解了嗎士郎明白了嗎士郎接受吧留下來吧成為聖杯吧士郎……

被黑泥染黑的雙眼像是沒了意識般地失去人性的光采，茫然黯淡的琥珀眼神裡，映出了一張咧嘴大笑的人臉。

因為你只能、用這種方式活下去了啊。

超出容量的黑泥從嘴角溢了出來，仿佛有什麼東西被扭斷似的，士郎的身體輕抖了一下，然後與那張黑色的笑臉一起，露出一面相似的笑容。

「啊……」

停止強灌黑泥的影子從嘴裡抽了出來，不再難受哭泣的少年，終於可以發出聲音了。

「我只能、這樣活著了啊……」


	50. Chapter 50

在士郎被影子吞噬的瞬間，吉爾伽美什射出了天之鎖，想要把士郎抓回來，但是影子立刻築起一道厚實的牆將鎖鏈擋在外面，他也不敢再冒然朝影子進行攻擊，就怕會誤傷了被困在黑影之中的士郎。

「嗤！」

但他也沒時間可以懊惱了，地面的黑泥像是被加熱一般地沸騰了起來，影子這次變成了鞭子的形狀，在房間裡狂暴地亂舞，吉爾伽美什立刻從寶庫裡拿出一面刻有怪物頭像的大型圓盾，擋下影子的揮舞狂掃。

「房子要跨了，先撤退了。」吉爾伽美什對Saber還有切嗣說。

「但是你的Master……」

「士郎是影子的本體，影子不會輕易讓他死的，倒是你們也碰到那黑泥的話，只會讓事情變得更加麻煩而已，總之先離開這裡。」

Saber與切嗣對望一眼，兩人都同意吉爾伽美什的話，便與對方一起先離開房間。

正如吉爾伽美什所說，盾牌很快就擋不住快速分裂擴散的影子，黑泥如洪水一般氾濫肆虐，擊碎了窗戶、壓裂了地面、破壞了建築的結構，並且持續延伸至屋子的各處，仿佛要把整棟洋房都淹沒一般，不出一分鐘，承受不了大量變質魔力泥液的侵蝕與擠壓，支撐房子的主要梁柱斷裂了開來，整棟建築接著應聲而倒。

在他們沒看間見的地方，黑泥也流進房子下方的巨大地下室，並且腐朽了支撐房子的主要支柱，因此上方的房子倒塌時造成的巨大撞擊，同時也壓垮了地下室的支柱，造成第二次的坍塌，倒塌的建築殘骸隨之跟著陷進地下的巨大空間之中。

而在移為平地的斷垣殘壁之中，有一個黑色的巨型球體豎立在那片廢墟上，完全沒有受到房子倒塌的破壞，等到建築的崩毀終於停止時，黑色球體像是溶化般地，從頂端向下溶解。

一名少年站立在那球體之中，哭得紅腫的雙眼帶著淚痕，目光渙散地仰望著天空，看不出來究竟是在發呆，還是其實已經失去了意識。他的下半身仍被影子纏繞著，像棵從黑暗裡生長出來的樹木，被那影子化成的球體毫髮無傷地保護著，卻也同時，被那團影子從腿部向上開始侵蝕著身體，將少年的顏色全部染成黑色。

同時不遠的一處，坍塌的殘骸突然被抬了起來，因為受肉而無法靈體化的吉爾伽美什雖然沒有受到什麼外傷，但是被接近噸重的殘骸瓦礫所砸中，對身體的傷害也依然不容小覷，不過比起自己，他更在意的是士郎的狀況。

也因此，當他看到士郎逐漸被影子包覆住身體，並注意到對方的氣息已經接近於無時，也顧不得自己的傷勢，馬上衝過去要查看士郎的情況。

但就在士郎前方幾公尺處，感覺到有什麼不對的吉爾伽美什立刻停下腳步，並開啟數道寶庫門，朝地面射出好幾件寶具。

寶具擊中的地方濺起了黑色的泥水，暴露出了埋伏在瓦礫堆下的影子，若是他剛才就這麼跨過去的話，恐怕瞬間就會被影子包圍吞噬掉了。

知道這是某人把士郎當作餌給他設下的陷阱，吉爾伽美什循著他聞到的味道，將寶庫門轉向士郎的身邊，憤怒地吼出那人的名字。

「安哥拉·曼紐！」

即便知道他的寶具傷害不了沒有實體的黑色人影，吉爾伽美什依舊怒不可遏地以要處死對方不可的氣勢，開啟更多的寶庫門。

他一直都知道士郎看得到安哥拉，並且隱約感覺到對方似乎在策劃著什麼，但因為安哥拉一直都很安分沒有什麼實質作為，他也就不跟對方計較了，沒想到安哥拉這一行動，不但是對士郎出手，還打算一併把他收拾掉，底線被觸犯的吉爾伽美什這下也不打算再放過安哥拉了。

「無需懺悔求饒了！敢染指本王的所有物，只准你以死來抵罪！」

雖然吉爾伽美什聽不到他說話，但安哥拉依舊發出了嗤之以鼻的哼笑聲。

哈！士郎什麼時候變成你的東西了？我可是早在你之前就已經和他是契約關係了啊！說士郎是我的東西還比較正確吧？

既然已經被發現了，安哥拉乾脆先搶下戰局的主導權，讓早已遍佈在斷垣殘壁之下的影子從各個角落刺出突擊，朝英雄王發動猛烈的總攻。

有過一次交手的經驗，雙方都知道彼此的實力了，幾乎是使出全力的，影子分裂成多少根的尖刺，吉爾伽美什便開啟多少數量的寶庫門應對，數量之龐大，使黑影的突刺與金色的武具將那片夜色撕裂成了兩半，在空中撞擊出驚心動魄的火光與聲響。

但說是勢均力敵，情勢反而對吉爾伽美什更加不利，他既傷害不了安哥拉，也因為顧及士郎而無法使出全力應戰，知道繼續打下去也不會有任何勝算的吉爾伽美什於是增加了寶庫門的數量，硬是要壓過影子的攻勢，並藉由攻擊來掩護自己靠近士郎，打算先把士郎帶離開這裡。

不會讓你搶走士郎的！

馬上就察覺吉爾伽美什企圖的安哥拉舉起手，接著地面開始劇烈搖動，遍佈在地上的影子混著大量的水泥石塊向上吊起，形成一座巨大的牢籠，然後迅速朝位在中央度吉爾伽美什收攏，牢籠瞬間成了足以將人夾死的致命刑具。

縱使寶具能夠打碎石塊，但是對只是聖杯之力具現的黑影來說卻是無關痛癢，頂多只是干擾它們前進的障礙罷了，不會被武器所擊破的影子最終包圍住了吉爾伽美什，挾帶著大量的尖銳碎石，將籠中之人碾碎至死。

照亮黑夜的金色之光，在夜中熄滅消失了。

非常滿意地看著被黑影與石塊所禁錮的英雄王，以及從石縫中緩緩流出的鮮血，安哥拉笑得可開心了，即便沒有人聽得見他說話，安哥拉還是高聲地發表他的演說。

知道嗎？所謂的人心啊，其實是異常脆弱的東西呢，就算是家人、就算是戀人，只要找到嫌隙並種下種子，不管是羈絆再怎麼深厚的關係，等到種子發芽之時也會隨之出現裂痕的。

間桐士郎的情況也是如此，不管是你還是衛宮切嗣，你們兩個都是士郎重要之人，但是士郎沒有太多羈絆深厚的關係人物，因此破壞起來也更加容易，正因為想保護住自己僅有的重要之物，正因為對重要之物付出了自己的所有，即便不期望對方會報答自己，還是會忍不住希望自己的犧牲能得到相等的回應，所以才更無法容忍任何背叛的行徑啊，即使知道對方是不得已才得殺掉自己的、即使知道對方其實是喜歡著自己的，但是一旦埋在裂痕中的衝突種子發芽了，便誰都無法阻止分裂持續擴大啊。

很好笑吧？就是因為太過重視彼此了，結果反而被對方保護自己的方式所傷害，本應該是要努力守護住的存在，卻成為自己要摧毀的對象呢，真是一齣比悲劇更加滑稽、讓人捧腹大笑的鬧劇啊。

所以，我真的得好好感謝你呢，英雄王啊！感謝你讓士郎喜歡上你、感謝你讓士郎得到幸福、感謝你讓士郎得到了希望……

黑色的人影向後一退，來到了士郎的身邊，沖著雙眼無神的少年笑出一道惡意。此時影子的侵蝕已經來到了士郎的頸部，頭部以下的部分全部都被黑影給包裹住了。

這樣當衝突的種子發芽、並將他的希望全部奪去之時，我才能如此順利地把士郎拖入這個沒有出口的絕望深淵裡啊。

安哥拉向失神的少年伸出雙手，動作充滿憐惜地抱著他，並且隨著人影手指的撫劃，影子裂成數隻手掌，一層又一層地覆蓋在少年的臉上。

間桐士郎、可憐的孩子啊，被家人、被戀人、被世界、被「我」的惡意，玩弄成了這個樣子，已經不知道該相信誰了吧？已經不知道該怎麼做才好了吧？不過沒關係的士郎，我會幫助你的、我會引導你的，作為你讓我誕生於世的回報，我會實現士郎你的願望的。

意識的世界裡，對少年的洗腦已經接近完成了，仿佛在做最後的掙扎一般，少年空洞的雙眼裡不知被什麼東西感染了情緒，竟再度落下了一行的淚痕。

黑色的手伸出手指，即使碰不到現界的一切事物，安哥拉的動作也像是要為哭得幾乎流乾了淚的少年拭去水痕地，輕輕摩擦著他的臉頰，然後連眼睛的部分，都被影子的手掌罩上。

那麼，這就前去召喚聖杯吧，士郎……

咻的一聲，空氣被利劍劃開了，雖然那把劍穿透過了他的手臂，但安哥拉還是吃驚地轉頭看向劍飛來的方向。。

什……！

影子用石塊建造的牢籠瞬間裂開了兩道交錯的切痕，構造被破壞的石牢立刻崩散，從裡面走出來的，是手持兩把金色大劍、卻也渾身是血的吉爾伽美什。

還有那雙依舊漫著強烈殺意的赤紅眼神。

「誰准你碰本王的東西了？你這隻骯髒的溝鼠！」

儘管受了傷，卻也讓吉爾伽美什生氣的樣子看起來更具有狂暴的破壞力，就算是不會被刀劍所傷害的安哥拉，也不禁對英雄王發怒的模樣嚇得冷汗直流。

吉爾伽美什竟然還沒死這點雖然讓安哥拉驚呆了，卻也接著發出興奮的呵笑。

你果然很讓我討厭啊英雄王，之前害士郎那麼難過，現在又要來妨礙我，你為什麼就不能乖乖被我幹掉呢？

他讓所有的影子回到士郎身邊集合，然後仿造王之財寶的攻擊方式地讓影子化成上千根尖刺，圍繞著吉爾伽美什成一座黑色的巨型圓拱，三百六十度無死角地瞄準對方。

這一次、一定要弄死你！

和安哥拉的作法相反，吉爾伽美什這次沒有再開啟任何一扇寶庫門，主要原因是他的魔力存量有些吃緊了，同時也是為了減少Master的士郎的負擔，因此這次，他打算只用那對雙刀來迎戰所有的攻擊。

「安里，住手。」

兩人同時愣住，並轉頭看向聲音的來源，本來失去意識且被黑影覆蓋全身的少年，不知何時醒了過來，身上的黑影與濺在臉上的血漬也都消失不見了，取而代之的是像是剛清洗過的乾淨面貌，以及一件由影子化成的全黑和服，替換了原本那件沾滿血跡的浴衣。

但少年的改變可不只有外表而已，在同一個瞬間，吉爾伽美什感覺到了士郎的異狀，本來應該是近乎匱乏的魔力此刻卻是充盈得接近全滿，像是有誰趁著他不注意時把魔力給了士郎一般。

不需要多做猜想，吉爾伽美什馬上就知道，士郎體內忽然多出來的魔力是來自於大聖杯內部。

這也就代表，士郎與聖杯的聯繫已經趨於同化的狀態了。

明明沒有再吞噬任何的Servant，跟大聖杯聯繫卻增強了，這情況就和去柳洞寺那天早上一樣，那時候的吉爾伽美什還不清楚原因，但在親眼看見了士郎轉變的過程後，他才終於確定了。

強烈的負面情感，那便是加強士郎與聖杯聯繫的原因，正因為是被汙染成了惡的聖杯，不只容器會被聖杯之力影響精神狀態，容器的情緒也可能會反之成為與聖杯同化的依據，最明顯的證據，就是士郎看見他救了Saber的瞬間所露出的表情。

那個憤怒到想殺人的眼神，在慎二給他們兩個介紹彼此的時候，士郎也曾經露出一樣的表情，當時他還以為對方是在冒犯他，但他現在才知道，原來當時士郎眼中看著不是他，而是慎二，正如同他看著Saber時的眼神一樣，孕育出那股怒意的，是赤裸裸的嫉妒。

士郎嫉妒著慎二能夠成為他的Master，也如同他嫉妒著Saber曾經是他傾心的對象，讓士郎加快與大聖杯同化的原因從來都不是吞噬Servant的數量，而是士郎對他過於深沉的愛意與沉重的獨佔慾。

他知道士郎對待任何人——包括他也是，都是藏起自己的真心，然後以盡量不會引起對方不悅的謙卑姿態應對他人，雖然他也曾挖掘並見識到少年最為坦率的一面，但他卻沒察覺到，少年其實比他以為的更擅長掩藏自己的感情，對間桐士郎這個人的理解不夠深入的結果，就是被他一直埋藏在心中最深處的扭曲擺了一道，才會造成現在這個對他有些不利的局面。

原本對準著吉爾伽美什的尖刺接著從空中消散了，對此安哥拉發出了可惜與不滿的哀怨聲，很不高興地看向同樣可以操控影子的士郎。

「我說過了吧，要是你敢再傷害王的話，我會讓你被困在大聖杯裡永遠出不來，你想讓我這麼做嗎？」

士郎則是在對方提出任何抗議前直接來個下馬威，拿出他唯一但也是最強的底牌來牽制住安哥拉。

唔……

聽到士郎說要讓他被困在聖杯裡，安哥拉立刻就動搖了，縱使再不情願，也只能放棄要幹掉英雄王的打算，但還是不滿地抱怨了一句。

士郎好壞喔，就只會拿要把我困在聖杯裡的事情威脅我……

「因為也只有這個威脅能讓你乖乖聽話了吧。」

士郎哼了一聲，然後轉身，「走吧。」

安哥拉怔了一下，在理解士郎的意思後，本來還有些低落的情緒瞬間高漲，睜著漆黑但也偌大的雙眼像個得到禮物的孩子般高興得不得了，用那雙碰不到現世事物的手臂環著士郎的肩膀，大聲歡呼。

好的！謝謝你士郎！士郎我最喜歡你了！

「慢著。」

背後，吉爾伽美什那帶著怒氣的聲音，對士郎、也像是同時對兩人問道。

「那個方向、你是打算要去哪裡？」

啊啦，糟糕了！

他眼中的礙事者再度出現，讓安哥拉露出一個感到不妙的表情，就怕吉爾伽美什會壞了他的計劃。

士郎沒有回頭，背對著吉爾伽美什，語氣裡不參著半點感情地，誠實回答。

「去召喚聖杯。」

「哼，那還真是突然啊，而且竟然還是這麼無聊的餿主意，事到如今，為何又突然想要去完成你的職責了？」

語氣一轉，吉爾伽美什改成命令的口吻，對士郎道。

「給本王回來！」

「抱歉，請容許我拒絕。」

一道疾風朝他劈來，吉爾伽美什反射性向旁邊一閃，一把巨大的石劍差點就劈在他身上了。

「什……」

石劍雖然沒有擊中目標，但是砸在地上的瞬間隨即改變了攻擊的方向，朝吉爾伽美什揮了過去，連拿出防禦武具都來不及的吉爾伽美什便被擊飛了出去。

強大的揮擊打碎了腹部一處的盔甲，也連帶打斷了好幾根的肋骨，尤其肉身不像靈體可以只靠魔力治療傷口，那記傷害對吉爾伽美什來說更是嚴重，身體一時半刻間都無法動彈了。

「你這傢伙……」

撑著受傷的腹部，吉爾伽美什嘴裡都是血的腥味，暫時動不了身體的他只能抬起頭，看著眼前理應不該出現在這裡的黑色巨人。

「點到為止就好，不可以做得太過火喔，Berserker。」

身上佈滿紅色令咒的白髮少年漫著步伐，走到和他一樣被鮮紅的圖紋覆蓋了全身皮膚的黑色巨人身旁，被惡之力所汙染的外表使二人看起來就像有著契約的Master與Servant。

「無聊的餿主意是嗎？也許吧？但因為是如此荒唐的事情，所以我才要去做啊，不然的話我真的會受不了的。」

士郎低頭看著受了傷的吉爾伽美什，眼神異常的冷漠，甚至沒有一點內疚，那對視線與其說是看著戀慕之人，反而還更像是在藐視敵人。

「我想被您注視著、我想成為對您而言特別的存在，但是這麼普通又這麼骯髒的我，根本就做不到啊，您知道嗎？就算被您擁抱、就算被您親吻，我還是會忍不住覺得自己把您弄髒了，這種想法簡直病態到沒有救了啊。」

他雙掌捂住臉，說到哽咽的聲音使士郎被一層陰鬱的自卑感包圍，但他又忽然張開手，揚起嘴角，慘白的臉上爬滿了令咒，使那張變質的笑容看起來有些邪魅。

「所以，我才要去召喚聖杯啊，您不是想要用聖杯來淨化人類嗎？只要我成為聖杯、只要我幫助您達成您的目的，我就能成為您的特別的存在了吧？哪怕您不願意，您也會永遠記得我的事情，記得我為了您成為聖杯、記得我幫助您淨化人類，我將會永遠活在您的記憶之中、永遠不會被您遺忘，」

「這樣一來，我就能永遠跟您在一起了。」

「哼。」對於士郎那番佔有慾強烈的問題發言，吉爾伽美什只是冷哼了一聲。

「想用那種方式來束縛住本王嗎？士郎，就算是你，做出對王如此不敬之舉，本王也不會輕易饒過的喔。」

猩紅的雙眼此刻鮮亮得像是血的顏色，吉爾伽美什毫不保留地表現出他所有的怒意，以往只是稍微挑起眉頭就能讓對方緊張地直道歉，但是現在的士郎卻是不為所動，還像是要惹他更生氣地說，

「啊，我知道，所以我才需要您留在這裡等我，不會讓您等太久的，等我完成了召喚，聖杯就是您的了。」

語畢，影子再度從地面竄出，這次化成鎖鏈的形狀捆住了吉爾伽美什，同時得到指示的Berserker順手抓起一塊比人還大的石塊，直接朝吉爾伽美什跳了過去，連同他急忙拿出來防禦的盾牌一起砸在他身上。

「別弄死了喔，你只要負責把他困在這裡直到結束就好了，可以嗎？」士郎語氣溫柔地，對Berserker下答了極為殘酷的命令。

黑色的巨人低吼了一聲，是對Master命令的對答。

士郎滿意地點頭，轉身，毫不留念地朝柳洞寺的方向邁開腳步。

「間桐士郎！」

身後，傳來了一聲怒喊，對士郎那種完全不把自己放在眼裡的態度感到震怒，受了重傷的吉爾伽美什只能伏趴在地上，氣急敗壞地吼著對方的名字。

「你最好別讓本王可以離開這裡，否則傷害本王之罪可不是以死就能輕饒的！」

「啊，我會的。」

黑色的巨人再度掄起石塊，砸向被鎖鏈捆綁著的吉爾伽美什。

而士郎一次也沒有回過頭去想要查看對方的情況。

叫我不准傷害他，結果你自己倒是玩得很開心啊士郎。

一直在一旁看戲的安哥拉被這發展逗得笑得哈哈大笑了，然後又故意去揶揄士郎那矛盾的作為。

「畢竟是我自己決定要用這種方式來成為他特別的存在的，所以必須得由我來做才行啊。」少年聲音冷淡地，甚至有些無可奈何地說著。

「而且，能夠傷害王的人，也只能是我而已。」

黑色人影睜大眼睛，有點被士郎的這句病態的發言嚇到了，黑泥對精神的影響效果出乎他預期的有效，甚至是有些過頭了。

……嘛，算了，反正目的能達成就好了。安哥拉心想。

黑色的人影操控影子，覆蓋在士郎的頭上化成一塊黑色的長布，長得都垂落到了地上。

「這是？」士郎指著蓋在他頭上的布，不解地問。

給你禦寒用的。

因為沒有重量，安哥拉便毫不顧忌地趴在士郎的肩膀上。

現界現在好像很冷呢，士郎的嘴巴裡一直呼出白色的煙啊。

「這樣啊。」

雖然碰不到，士郎還是伸出手，在黑色人影頭部的輕撫了幾下，動作像是在摸著對方的頭。

「謝謝你，安里。」

嘿嘿，不用客氣。

夜晚的街道上，一個全身漆黑的人影搖晃著身軀，拖著黑與紅漸層色的衣物，漫步走向故事最終的舞臺。

「那麼，讓聖杯戰爭的戰火，就此熄滅吧。」


	51. Chapter 51

黑色的巨人十分盡責地執行著他的任務，只要吉爾伽美什稍有打算逃走或對抗的意圖，就算只是動了一根手指也是，石劍的劍柄也會立刻砸在他的背上。

本來，Servant被黑泥侵蝕黑化後，其能力也會跟著被消弱，但是吉爾伽美什現在被士郎單方面地切斷了魔力供給，本來魔力就少到已經有些吃緊的他就算想跟對方一戰也難有勝算。

不過，士郎能夠驅使Berserker，就表示他並未完全轉化Berserker的靈魂為魔力，只是讓黑泥腐蝕了他靈魂才能加以操控，這也就代表士郎的身體裡現在只有Caster的靈魂而已，就算想要召喚聖杯，只靠一個Servant的魔力量是絕對不夠的，在進行召喚之前，士郎一定會再去吞噬其他的從者的。

還來得及，他只要在士郎進行召喚之前想辦法擊退Berserker，他還是有機會可以阻止士郎的，問題只在，他要如何對付Berserker而已，就算能力被弱化了，赫拉克勒斯也不是能夠輕鬆戰勝的對手。

「呵，這還真是……」

想起之前他還因為對方為了保護Master無法使出全力應戰而嘲笑對方愚蠢，結果現在卻是換他因為魔力不足、甚至連被黑泥腐蝕的Berserker都對付不了，頓時間他只覺得諷刺至極。

正當吉爾伽美什打算要硬接下Berserker的攻擊來突破這個局面時，他忽然瞥見遠處的天空亮過一閃又一閃的光，。

立刻就知道那是什麼東西的吉爾伽美什嘖了一聲，雖然很不甘願，還是開啟了寶庫門，躲開Berserker揮來的石劍的同時射出天之鎖，綑住了黑色巨人的四肢。

雖然受黑泥汙染而失去了神性，卻也反而讓Berserker因此受惠，手腳使力一扯，黑色巨人馬上就掙脫了天之鎖的束縛，掄起石劍要衝去追擊吉爾伽美什。

但Berserker連一步都還沒跨出去，從天而降的數支箭矢立刻砸在他的背上，吉爾伽美什使用天之鎖的用意並非要困住巨人，而是要轉移對方的注意力，並給在遠方的紅色弓兵一個固定的標靶。

然而只有那些箭矢的話是不足以擊敗Berserker的，巨人被箭刺中的背部綻開大面積的駭人傷口，也因此停下追擊的動作，但那片傷口上流著的並非鮮血，而是構成他身軀的黑泥，黑泥一重新覆蓋在傷口上，損壞的部分便馬上得到修復，若不直接給予致命傷，或將身體破壞得難以進行修復的程度的話，不管再怎麼攻擊，Berserker身體也會立刻被黑泥復原的。

照理說，剛才用天之鎖轉移注意力的瞬間，是擊殺Berserker最好的機會，但Archer卻只有使出普通的射擊，瞬間就理解原因的吉爾伽美什冷哼了一聲，在巨人身體的周圍又開啟三道寶庫門。

「算是回敬給你們的，本王就特別幫你們一次。」

三把巨大的長槍射出，分別貫穿了雙腳及胸膛，將巨人固定在地上，但這樣還是不夠擊敗Berserker，即使身體被開刺穿，Berserker也像是不會覺得痛地伸過手去，要把刺穿胸口的長槍給拔出來。

這時，地面突然震動，一個等待已久的人影一得到信號，便奮力推開壓在身上的水泥石塊，奔向巨人的同時也揮出手中的劍。

「風王鐵鎚（Strike Air）！」

被擠縮的高速風壓旋轉成了錐狀，挾帶強大的破壞威力，瞬間將Berserker的上半身鑽開一個大洞，被削成大量碎片的軀體分崩離析，使灑落在地上的黑泥也無法重組那些肉塊。

然後，就像是盛裝的杯子被打翻了一樣，隨著巨人的身體倒下，與那傾倒而出的黑泥一起溶化成液體，滲透進地面中後消失了。

擊倒了黑色的Berserker，Saber立刻跑回她剛才埋伏的地方，將還被壓在水泥塊堆裡的切嗣給挖出來。那便是Archer只對Berserker使出普通攻擊的原因，使用幻想崩壞的話，其爆炸威力可能會波擊到在附近的Saber及切嗣，所以Archer才把致命的一擊讓給Saber。

「士郎應該快抵達柳洞寺了，要阻止他的話只能立刻趕過去。」

「啊，我已經請凜他們先過去了，從他們的位置現在出發的話，應該能趕上才對……」

剛和凜通完電話的切嗣收起手機，話雖然說完了，但語氣卻還懸著。

Saber順著切嗣的視線看去，發現他在看著吉爾伽美什時，大概就猜到是怎麼回事了。

「英雄王，」Saber轉向吉爾伽美什，手中的劍並未收起收起。

「我們要去阻止士郎了，有必要的話，就算要殺掉他也不能讓聖杯降臨，對此你有任何異議嗎？」

「喂，Saber……」

感到有些不妥的切嗣想阻止Saber繼續說下去，但他接著聽到的是另一人很不以為意的哼聲。

吉爾伽美什坐在地上，經過剛才的戰鬥，魔力存量已經少到有些危險的他臉色有些蒼白，不能再輕舉妄動了，最多只能勉強再打開一次寶庫，從中取出一瓶顏色透明的藥水。

「本王說過了吧？你們要殺他的話就儘管去做，不過相對的，本王也不會讓您們得逞的。」

說完，他便將那瓶中的液體一飲而盡。

「那你要在這裡阻擋我們嗎？」Saber握緊她的劍，準備隨時迎來對手的攻擊。

「……不，不得不承認，現在的本王沒有與你們戰鬥的餘韻，這藥水雖然能恢復魔力，但也不是瞬間就能辦到的，你們現在要去追士郎的話，本王也阻止不了你們。」

吉爾伽美什的語氣顯得很是無可奈何，身為人類最古老的英雄王，以及擁有數不盡的財寶及武器，吉爾伽美什面對任何人都有著不會輸的自信。本應該是如此的才對，沒想到自己居然也會有因為魔力不足而無法戰鬥的時候，而且把他逼入這個絕境的，還是他的Master。

簡直都不知道該不該誇獎他了啊，竟然能讓本王陷入此等困境……

「……我知道了。」

從對方的眼神中讀出了些什麼，Saber收起了劍。

「我相信你會阻止的，所以到時候我也會毫不猶豫地揮下劍的。」

「哼！」

吉爾伽美什又是一哼，背靠著身後的牆壁，適應著魔力恢復前的那段不適，沒有對Saber他們的離去做任何的阻撓。

「妳什麼時候跟他關係變這麼好了？」等走出了吉爾伽美什的聽力範圍，切嗣才敢小聲地問Saber。他還記得十年前Saber可是一臉嫌惡地拒絕對方的求婚啊。

「完全沒有變好，我只是很慶幸他終於轉換目標了而已。」十年前那張嫌棄的表情又出現在Saber的臉上。

「……」

啊，也是啊，關係會突然變好才奇怪吧？

切嗣轉過頭去，嘴角偷偷地上揚了一下。


	52. Chapter 52

冬日的晚間散步意外的讓人感到舒適，沒有人影的街區安靜得令人心安，昏暗的光線比明亮的燈光更能讓人享受這份寧靜的情緒，雖然寒風貫徹街道，卻不至於到刺骨難耐的程度，還給運動到有些出汗的身體降下溫度，使那冷風感覺起來只是涼爽的程度。

安哥拉看得出來士郎現在心情很好，不過想來這也是當然的，與大聖杯同化的影響不只讓士郎得到魔力舒緩了身體的疼痛，那些因為刻印蟲及排斥反應帶給身體的傷害也一併被覆蓋了，現在的士郎可以說是非常的健康，以前就連快步走路都會氣喘吁吁的，現在的他卻能一邊哼著隨意的曲調，快步但又保持著從容地走向他的目的地。

看到士郎精神這麼好，安哥拉自然也很高興，畢竟那可是士郎少有的表情，總是被痛苦與絕望折磨的少年也能露出開心的笑容，即使是屬性惡的安哥拉也為對方感到高興。

只是有一點一直讓他很不滿，就是士郎時不時地將手伸進衣領裡去摸著左邊的肩膀，然後露出非常幸福而滿足的微笑，知道那裡有什麼的安哥拉再也忍不住地問士郎。

『那個看起來好痛啊，要我幫你治療嗎？』

士郎搖頭，指尖在那塊依然清晰的齒痕上來回撫觸，傷口還有點刺痛，但士郎卻對那個感覺喜歡得不得了。

「我很喜歡這個，所以保持這樣就好了。」

『唔……』安哥拉歪過頭，完全不能理解。

『越來越搞不懂了啊，明明都被咬到流血了不是嗎？那不就是在傷害你嗎？可是你卻喜歡？難道這是士郎你的特殊癖好？』

士郎輕笑，並不介意安哥拉這麼說他。

「不是那樣的喔安里，我討厭疼痛也不喜歡被傷害，但是這個是特別的，比起被那些噁心的蟲子咬得全身是傷，王給我的這個咬痕可是更加溫柔的東西啊，如果死去的時候能夠帶著他給予的東西而不是蟲子的咬傷，我也能心滿意足的去死了。」

『……吼？這樣就能滿足了？那還真是真是扭曲啊，人類的愛真是難懂。』

安哥拉手一揮，地面立刻竄出一雙影子的手，代替沒有實體的他將那塊滑落的黑色頭巾戴回士郎的頭上。

『真的這麼喜歡他的話，幹嘛不直接餵黑泥給他就好了？就像你剛才想對騎士王做的那樣，把他染成你的顏色，他就只能想著你的事情了，你也就不會露出那種寂寞的表情了吧？』

「啊，是啊，不過做不到的吧？即使是『此世全部之惡』，也無法將他汙染啊，這一點你十年前應該就知道了吧？」

『哼！』

黑色的人影嘟起嘴巴，不服氣的樣子看在士郎眼裡簡直就像個不肯認輸的小孩，於是他也伸出手，在黑色人影頭部的位置揮了揮，手勢像是在摸著對方的頭安慰他一樣。

「不過我就是喜歡王這一點，那個人果然還是最適合金色了，染成其他顏色的話，那就不是他了吧？所以這樣就好了，就算會惹他生氣、就算要弄傷他，我也不能讓他阻止我去召喚聖杯，再讓他等一會，馬上、就能永遠跟他在一起了……」

『呵呵，這還真是甜蜜啊。』

不懂愛的惡意之影，與思想被扭曲的少年，兩人正用各自的方式去理解與執行他們所謂的愛情，即便那與常人所定義的愛有著極大的差別，此刻卻也沒有人能對他們指出錯誤。

『說到召喚聖杯，既然距離柳洞寺還有一段距離，就來延續上次在廚房裡的話題吧。』

黑色的雙眼半瞇著眼睛，眼神充滿壞意地看著士郎。

『我說啊，士郎你真的有搞懂嗎？召喚聖杯、讓我誕生於世後，這個世界到底會變成什麼模樣，那可不是世界末日這麼簡單而已喔，這個星球將會迎來全人類的滅亡，是真正意義上的死亡喔。』

「事到如今，為什麼又要問我這個問題？」士郎對安哥拉這個突然的問題感到有些奇怪。

『嘛，只是想先確定一下嘛，萬一到了緊要關頭你卻忽然反悔說不想召喚的話，那我豈不是很可憐嗎？連申訴都沒地方可以去耶。』黑色的人影呵呵地笑著說。

『我還記得你以前跟我說過呢，你說你想成為聖杯是為了要救你的妹妹，可是我出生的話，我可是會把所有的人類都殺光光的喔，那樣的話你的妹妹也會死吧？這樣不就本末倒置了嗎？還是說拯救妹妹早就已經不是你的目的了呢？』

也不是要給對方退路才這麼問的，純粹只是惡意使然而已，每次遇到矛盾的問題時，士郎總是能給他一個出乎意料的回答，這一次也是，其實早就察覺到士郎那充滿衝突的願望的安哥拉故意選在這最後的關頭詢問對方的目的，他期待得到的，是在這時回首初衷並驚覺自己做錯選擇的士郎慌亂的表情，或者，在他強灌黑泥之前心靈早已被惡意腐蝕的少年會再次給他一個驚喜，兩者其一，他期待著士郎會如何回應他的提問。

士郎輕聲冷笑道：「我的目的一直都是要拯救櫻，也從來沒變過啊，你怎麼會覺得我忘記了呢？」

『诶？但是讓我出生的話，你的妹妹就會被我殺掉喔？這還不矛盾嗎？』

「不，你不會的，」莫名的，士郎的語氣十分地自信且把握。

「那個聖杯不是還有許願機的功能嗎？只要我在召喚後許下『讓櫻活下去』的願望，就算是你也不能殺她了吧？」

安哥拉睜大眼睛，雖然早就料到士郎會給他一個驚人的回答，但他沒想到對方居然是打算利用向聖杯許願的方式來保護他的妹妹。

然後，安哥拉像是明白了什麼地，捧腹大笑了起來。

『哈哈哈哈哈！原來如此，打從一開始你的目的就是聖杯嗎？怪不得會被選為Master啊，還以為只是個被人利用的傀儡呢，結果作為一個Master居然也跟當容器一樣優秀，你還真是足以將我這七十年的無聊一掃而空的有趣啊士郎，就算要毀掉世界、就算妹妹會因為你的願望被迫得永遠孤獨地活著，你也要達成你的目的是嗎？』

「啊，沒錯。」

士郎不理會他還好，這一回答，安哥拉笑得更厲害了，黑色人影吊起的嘴角弧度過於上揚，使那惡魔的笑靨看起來更加毛骨悚然。

『呵呵，真是個愛護妹妹的好哥哥啊，不過你剛才的那番發言，也能夠在她的面前說出來嗎？』

她？

「哥哥……」

還未搞懂安哥拉說的人是誰，士郎就聽見了不遠的前方，傳來了櫻的聲音。

「櫻……」

見到妹妹的瞬間，士郎整個人都僵住了，動搖的同時也察覺到正因為安哥拉比他早發現到櫻的到來，才故意在兩人見面之前問他那個問題。

「嘖、安哥拉……」

就算他想找安哥拉算帳，也不能是在櫻面前，因此他還是得先處理櫻的事情。

「哥哥，你這是、要去哪裡……」

兩人之間相隔著十幾公尺的距離，但是櫻卻有種他們中間隔著一面難以跨越的高牆的錯覺。

士郎沒有回答她的問題，只是說：「我殺了慎二。」

「欸？」櫻震驚地睜大眼睛。

「還有間桐家也是，那棟房子、以及那座噁心的地下室，全部都被我摧毀了喔，櫻已經可以不用再回去那個地獄了。」

明明是說著非常可怕的事情，士郎的表情卻是在笑著，仿佛他做了什麼非常了不起的事情一般。

不正常。櫻所認識的士郎，是絕對不會笑著說自己殺了人的，還有那一身讓人不寒而慄的詭異打扮，以及圍繞在對方周圍的那股怪異氣氛，即使眼前那人的臉就是自己的哥哥沒有錯，櫻卻有種對方其實是某個她不認識的陌生人的錯覺。

所以才更不能放棄！至少不能再讓哥哥獨自承受那些痛苦的事情了！這麼想著的櫻跨出腳步想要靠近對方，但士郎接著馬上就往後退了一步。

「櫻，別過來……」

櫻愣了一下，淚水立刻湧上了眼眶，比起慎二拳打腳踢的暴力虐待，士郎這樣拒絕她關心的疏離才更加傷人，卻也更加堅定她要阻止對方的決心，繼續走向士郎。

這讓士郎感到非常困擾，其他人的話，他還可以用影子來阻擋對方靠近，但唯獨櫻，他實在不想傷害她。

最後，士郎什麼也沒做，就這樣讓櫻走到自己面前，然後被對方的雙手緊緊抱住。

「哥哥，請你哪裡都不要去，好嗎？」

必須在這裡阻止，不管士郎打算要去做什麼，櫻就是有種絕對不能讓對方過去的直覺。

「櫻……」

妹妹的擁抱讓士郎忍不住想做出一點回應，但他的理智卻又阻止自己去抱住對方，因此他只是垂著雙手，低頭看著抱著自己的櫻。

「櫻，對不起，但是我非得去做出不可……」

「才沒有那回事！我還在這裡啊！不要又想一個人背負一切了，不要又瞞著我去做危險的事了，讓我幫助你好不好？吶，我們回家好不好？哥哥。」

回家……

士郎腦海中瞬間閃過的是那棟已經被他摧毀的洋房。一直以來他都將那棟房子看作是關住櫻的牢房，現在牢房被破壞了，櫻也自由了，為何她卻想回去那裡呢。

啊，對啊，因為那裡，有我在吧？雖然沒有血緣關係，雖然只是因為同是被害者才互相扶持，但我也的確是，櫻的家人了。

這麼想著的話，他便能舉起手，來回應家人的擁抱了。

「謝謝你，櫻。」

櫻搖頭，哭得更厲害了：「不用謝，而且應該是我要向你道歉才對啊，要是我能更早察覺到哥哥的痛苦，我就能幫助你了啊，真的很對不起，哥哥，一直以來都讓你保護著，就連我應該承受的也一併承擔了，我卻什麼都不知道……對不起……」

感覺心底，似乎有什麼東西滲透進來了，暖洋洋的、很舒服的，仿佛他過去所有的努力都有了回報，他的犧牲也都有了價值。

「不管幾次……」士郎撫摸著櫻的頭髮，「我都會為了妳這麼做的。」

因為櫻也曾拯救了他，光是這一點，他就願意為對方付出自己的一切了。

「謝謝你，哥哥。」即便已經不需要再這麼做了，但聽到對方這麼說，櫻還是覺得很感動。

「一起回去吧，哥哥。」

「抱歉，只有這個我辦不到。」

突然的，那讓人措手不及的絕望再次吞噬了他們。

「欸？」櫻錯愕，還以為是自己聽錯了，接著察覺士郎抱著她的力道變大了，像是不想放她離開一般。

「櫻還記得嗎？我曾經跟妳說過我想成為正義的夥伴的事情。」不知為何，士郎突然提起那個久遠的回憶。

「記、記得……」有點被士郎的異常給嚇到了，但櫻也沒有想要逃走的意思。

「你說是因為衛宮先生的緣故，所以你才想成為正義的夥伴的。」

「啊，沒錯。」

士郎很高興，正義的夥伴的事情，他只有跟櫻說過那麼一次，而且還是在他們還很小的時候，但是櫻竟然還記得，這讓士郎有些訝異。

「切嗣先生在那場大火中找到我的那個時候，他露出了好幸福的表情呢，我也不知道為什麼，但就是莫名的、被他那時的模樣產生了憧憬，想要和切嗣先生一樣，能夠幫助他人、拯救他人，甚至是在切嗣先生跟我說了他曾經想成為正義的夥伴時，我更加確信了那就是我要做的事。」

「或許妳會覺得幼稚吧？但其實直到現在，我還是在作著那個正義的夢呢，希望自己有一天也能夠成為足以幫助他人的人，創造一個沒有人會流淚的美好世界……嗯，果然太不切實際了吧？」

「不會，創造沒有人會流淚的世界，那其實是很溫柔的理想啊。」

櫻雖然這麼回答，但有點顫抖的聲音裡透露著她的恐慌，也說不清為什麼，但她就是對現在緊抱著自己不放的士郎感到有點害怕。

「溫柔……是嗎？」

士郎呵笑了一聲，「的確啊，是個太過溫柔、以至於根本無法對抗現實殘酷的虛妄幻想啊。」

「哥哥？」

像是沒聽見櫻在呼喚他，意識清醒但眼神卻有些渙散的士郎自言自語般地，繼續說道。

「可是啊，很快的我就察覺到了，自己是多麼的無力，就連能幫助一個人的能力都沒有，沒辦法啊，我實在太弱小了，不要說別人了，我根本連自己都拯救不了。」

「所以，我認清事實了，人的能力是有限的，就算想拯救，也不可能救下所有人的，但即使如此我還是想試著去做，即便是如此弱小又無能的我，努力的話，至少還是能幫助到一個人吧？」

柔和的語調突然迅速下沉，轉成一種冷漠且無情的聲音，櫻從來沒聽過士郎用那種方式說話。

「於是我決定了，既然能力有限，那麼只要全心全意地拯救一個人就好，只要能夠幫助那個人，我也算是有拯救到了吧？然後我選定了我要盡全力去幫助的那個人，就是妳喔，櫻，從我第一次去地下室的那天、然後妳為不是自己的錯哭著向我道歉時，我就下定決心了，只要能讓妳離開那個地獄、只要能讓妳獲得幸福，就算要犧牲我所有的一切也都沒關係。」

「哥哥，請不要再說了……」

眼淚不斷滾落著，櫻簡直不再更難過了，她和士郎不一樣，她早就放棄了離開間桐家的想法，卻沒想到士郎一直在為已經放棄的她不斷努力著，但她卻完全沒有察覺到，那已經不能說內疚了，身為害士郎變成這個模樣的犯人，櫻感覺到的只有罪惡感。

然而士郎卻無視了妹妹的請求，執意的，或者更像是故意的，有如在怪罪對方一般，逼迫櫻必須聽他說完。

「但是現在的我，還沒有完全將妳拯救出來，就差一點了，只要我去召喚聖杯、代替妳完成容器的工作，櫻就可以得到解脫了、櫻就可以回去遠阪家了，然後，櫻就可以得到幸福了，所以請妳再等我一下，馬上、就為了妳毀掉這個地獄！」

「……你到底、在說什麼啊……」

忍不住了、忍不下去了，再也無法忍受士郎那種像是已經捨棄一切的說話方式，明明她還在這裡的、明明她想幫助對方的，然而士郎那固執地要去召喚聖杯的作法，就像是在拒絕她的好意一般，只准她得到自己的拯救卻不允許別人來幫助他，櫻無法接受士郎那任性的作為。

於是，櫻第一次對士郎發脾氣了。

「你到底知不知道聖杯降臨的話，大家都會被此世全部之惡殺掉啊！姐姐還有衛宮先生，他們都會死啊！這種以全世界人類的生命為代價換來的才不是什麼拯救，是詛咒才對！就算哥哥用這種方式將我從那個家裡救出來，我也不會高興的！」

「啊，我知道，但我管不了那麼多了。」

即便是家人的斥責也無法掀起他任何情緒的波瀾，士郎的聲音沒有一點溫度，冰冷得不像是人類。

「我剛才也說了吧？我的能力有限，最多只能拯救一人，所以我會用盡全力去拯救妳的，哪怕是要犧牲全世界所有人的生命也是，至於妳以外的人……很抱歉，但那已經超出我的能力範圍了，因為我從一開始就已經決定好了啊，」

抱住她的手臂終於鬆開了，士郎向後退了一步，本來為了不嚇到櫻而隱藏到衣服底下的令咒再度爬上士郎的臉頰，並迅速竄至右眼，然後像墨水般將他的眼球染成了黑色，以他真實的姿態，向櫻展示出他願意付出一切的決心。

「我要做櫻的保護者，我要成為只屬於櫻的正義夥伴。」

六十億的人類，以及一個家人，從很久以前開始，少年就已經為這個世界的命運做出判決了。

這一刻，櫻絕望地必須接受，士郎的心早已經扭曲的事實。

「都是我……」

不再是責備對方的錯誤，而是把這一切都歸咎在自己身上，再也無法承受這殘酷又沉重的打擊，櫻倒坐在地上，抱頭痛哭著。

這全都是我的錯，要是我能早一點察覺到就好了，要是我早一點行動的話，哥哥就不會獨自背負著那些事情了，哥哥也不會這麼痛苦了，哥哥就不會變成這個樣子了，都怪我、都是我的錯、都是我不好……

像我這種無能的膽小鬼，才應該代替哥哥去死才對啊……

『那麼就和你親愛的哥哥一起去死怎麼樣啊？』

「欸？」

櫻抬起頭，眼前突然出現一個人形的影子，睜著一雙有如深淵一般的漆黑眼睛，瞇成一道笑意地看著她。

櫻嚇得叫出了聲，也因為如此士郎才知道櫻能夠看見安哥拉了。

「為什麼突然會……」

『啊，沒什麼好驚訝的吧？她本來也是容器不是嗎？只是比你晚覺醒而已。』

安哥拉伸手捧住櫻的臉頰，笑呵呵地欣賞著對方驚恐的表情，然後問道。

『雖然有點晚了，不過妳的資質很好呢，現在開始也來得及喔，如何？真的對哥哥的事情感到那麼自責的話，就和哥哥一起去召喚聖杯吧，讓兩個容器來做的也是可以的喔。』

「啊……」

少女白皙的皮膚緩緩浮上數條和少年一樣的紅色紋路，正因為櫻是如此重視士郎這個家人，所以僅只是對這樣軟弱只會被他人保護卻毫無察覺的自己感到失望而已，她的心便輕易地被黑暗入侵了。

「不准對櫻出手！」

黑色的人影上半身突然向後一仰，背部彎成了一座拱橋，並且持續向背後下彎，簡直像是要把身體給折成兩半一般，然而人影發出了痛苦的喊叫，顯然做出這個動作並非他的意願。

『等、等一下啊士郎！這樣下去我會被折斷的！停止！停止啊！』

但士郎卻無視了黑色人影的求饒，在櫻的面前蹲下。

「櫻，看著我。」士郎語氣溫柔地說，「別去理會安哥拉說的話，別讓惡影響了妳，拜託了，我不想讓妳也變得跟我一樣……」

「哥哥……」

縱使讓櫻遠離了安哥拉，令咒還在少女的身體上漫延著，櫻反抓住士郎的手，腦袋裡，惡意還在緩緩浸染著她的心靈。

「如果哥哥執意要過去，那麼至少讓我陪著你吧，我不能再讓你獨自背負一切了，讓我跟你一起結束這一切，好嗎？」

櫻哀求著。兩人的手都被印上了紅色的紋路，使他們看起來像是同一個模子印出來的一樣。

「櫻……」

即使被惡腐朽了，櫻也在擔心著他的事，對此感到非常窩心的士郎再度伸手去抱住妹妹。

「謝謝你，櫻。」

「哥哥……」

櫻也開心地抱住士郎。終於、終於有一次，她能夠幫助到對方了。

「但是，抱歉了。」

啪滋！

響起了一個清楚又響亮的聲音，櫻突然感覺到背部傳來了一陣極不現實的劇烈痛覺，才剛要轉過頭去查看，便感覺到一股溫熱從左後背的位置擴散了開來。

有什麼東西，刺入她的身體裡，並且碰到了她體內的某個部分。

「請不要妨礙我，櫻。」

那個溫柔的兄長突然間消失了，櫻簡直不敢相信士郎會對自己用那種冷漠得不像是人類的語氣說話。

「能成為容器的只是我！不然的話就不能讓王只看著我了啊！就算妳比較優秀、就算妳更適合擔任容器的工作，我也不允許妳頂替我！」

手狠力地抽出，櫻感覺體內有什麼東西被跟著拉出來了，現在的她光是微微的抽口氣都能使她幾乎要痛暈了過去。

「哥、哥……」

在意識墜入於無之際，她聽到了士郎那像是在哭泣的聲音，小聲地說。

「不要連我僅存的價值、都一併奪走了啊……」

伸手接住倒下的櫻，士郎抱著身上滿是鮮血的妹妹，想說對不起，但對方怕是聽不見了。


	53. Chapter 53

『士、士郎……』

身體再繼續折下去一定會斷掉的，安哥拉發出了「再彎下去真的會很不妙啊」的哀求聲，士郎這才放過對方。

「櫻必須活下去，」

朝他瞪來的怒視不是之前的暗黃，此時士郎的眼睛正閃爍著異常明亮的金色。

「敢再這樣慫恿櫻的話，小心我連你也一起殺了！」

『好啦好啦，我知道了啦……』

雖然很不高興士郎居然這樣對待他，但安哥拉也不敢抱怨什麼，不只是操控影子而已，現在的士郎甚至能夠直接透過與聖杯的連結來干涉聖杯內部的事物，被困在大聖杯裡的安哥拉自然也逃不出他的掌控。

還以為培育出的是幫助自己出生的棋子，結果卻意外成長成了一個不得了的怪物，自己還差一點就要被殺掉了，安哥拉對間桐士郎的轉變可說是既震驚又滿意。

畢竟只是隻聽話的小狗的話，豈不是太無趣了嗎？

『不過，好像順便聽到了一些有趣的事情啊，正義的夥伴是嗎？』

明明才差一點就要被殺掉了，安哥拉卻瞬間像是忘記了教訓一般，又變回那隨性自在的態度，也不怕會惹對方生氣地大膽說道。

『原來如此，這樣就全部解釋得通了啊，你想透過許願來拯救妹妹的方式，還有與目的矛盾的作為……不，其實一點都不矛盾啊，正因為士郎你早就什麼都不在乎了，所以才能不擇手段做到這種地步吧？不過犧牲全部來拯救一人？這就是你成為正義的夥伴的方式？這個笑話估計只有我會笑得出來吧？士郎你這樣算哪門子的正義啊？就算這麼做真的能拯救你的妹妹又如何？你也不能被稱之為善了吧？說你是偽善還更貼切啊。』

被對方直接了當地指出了自己的錯誤，士郎也沒有發怒，頂多只是哼笑了一聲。

「偽善是嗎？或許真的是吧，但如果我是偽善的話，安里你大概就是偽惡了吧？」

『……欸？』

安哥拉歪過頭，一時間沒能聽懂士郎的意思。

『偽、偽惡？你是說被稱為此世全部之惡的我，不是真正的惡嗎？』

「不，你當然是惡啊，不過又是關心我的傷口又是指責我的錯誤像是要給我機會後悔一樣，我還真沒見過像安里你這麼善良的惡啊。」

『……』

安哥拉又覺得更驚奇了，對生前與死後都承受了數以億計的惡言與謾罵的他來說，「善良」這個詞彙陌生得像是一種他從未聽過的語言一般，更何況還是被用來形容他的存在。

覺得自己似乎是被對方給玩弄了，安哥拉有些生氣，哼地撇過頭去。

『算了，不跟你聊這個了，士郎你每次就只會說一些讓人頭腦混亂的話。』安哥拉像是抱怨地說。

『那麼，想要的東西偷到手了嗎？』

「啊，弄到了。」

士郎張開左手的拇指與食指，沾滿妹妹的鮮血的手掌裡被他捉著一隻蠕動著的蟲子。

「呵，還以為會更大隻呢，晚上好啊，爺爺。」

士郎牢牢地抓著那隻形狀奇怪的蟲子，語氣不再是從前對臟硯的畏懼，而是一種完全不把對方放在眼中的藐視。

『士、士郎？』

那隻蟲子發出了臟硯充滿驚恐的聲音。他怎麼樣也沒料到士郎竟然會發現他把本體寄生在櫻的體內。

「還真是完美的計劃啊爺爺，因為我是個充滿缺陷的容器，又老是違抗您的命令，所以才故意讓櫻來找我的吧？順利的話櫻在看到我變成這個樣子後，說不定還會被痛苦的情感影響，進而激發出與大聖杯的聯繫呢，如此一來你便能隨時讓櫻把我吞噬掉，奪走我至今辛苦搜集到的Servant的靈魂的同時你也能得到一個更聽話的容器，還能讓你更加容易地奪取到安里的身體，達成不老不死的願望，吶，我們猜的沒錯吧？」

計謀全部說中了，這讓臟硯驚訝到有些害怕，而且他確實是聽到了，士郎剛才說的是「我們」而不是「我」。

『難、難道說，你……』

「啊，沒錯，就是那個『難道』。」

士郎嘴角微微揚起，十分享受著此刻進行著復仇的感覺。

「我和安里其實早就可以用心靈感應對話了喔，但至今一直用開口說話的方式對話，為的就是要騙過你啊，畢竟總不能直接在本人的監視下直接討論爺爺你的本體究竟藏在哪裡嘛。」

士郎早就知道臟硯的目的是透過聖杯得到不老不死，但這樣的話只要努力打贏聖杯戰爭然後許願就好了，根本沒有必要特意將他跟櫻改造成容器，就算說是要做出屬於間桐的聖杯，若是聖杯中途被其他Master搶走或遭到容器的背叛，臟硯的計畫就等於是失敗了，不覺得對方想出這種漏洞百出的計畫，肯定還瞞著一些事情沒讓他知道，因此士郎一直對臟硯真正的目的有諸多猜疑，卻始終想不出一個合理的可能性。

直到，他能夠看見安哥拉後，士郎才突然意識到，也許他一直都搞錯了，重點不在臟硯除了不老不死外是否還有其他目的，而是臟硯要如何做才能達成他的目的才對，一切的關鍵便是安哥拉。

本來，聖杯就是愛因茲貝倫為了重現第三魔法「靈魂的物質化」所做出來的東西，只要讓靈魂脫離肉體的束縛，靈魂便不會因為肉體的衰老死亡而跟著裂化消滅，進而達到所謂的不老不死。

雖然聖杯至今都未曾成功啟動過，卻已經有一個因為第三魔法而得到物質化靈魂的成功案例，那便是安哥拉·曼紐，作為一種集體願望的安哥拉在第三次聖杯戰爭戰敗並被聖杯吸收後，反而被聖杯這個許願機當成了一種願望來接受，並發動了第三魔法使安哥拉得到受肉，卻也因此將安哥拉困在大聖杯中無法離開。

讓安哥拉·曼紐離開聖杯，也就是讓他誕生於世，這才是臟硯真正的目的，只要得到物質化靈魂的安哥拉成功出生，然後臟硯再奪取對方的身體，便能得到他盼望已久的不老不死了。

在得出此一結論後，要找出臟硯的本體就變得簡單許多，知道臟硯打算奪取他的身體，本來只打算看戲不插手幫忙的安哥拉二話不說，立刻要幫士郎一起找出臟硯的本體，結果證明兩人合力討論的成效比一人苦惱思考要好太多了，即使是在體內監視著士郎的刻印蟲，也無法監聽到二人心靈感應的對話內容。

所以臟硯才會渾然不覺，自己早已經落入他們兩人的陷阱裡了。

影子忽然從地面伸出，擋在士郎面前接下了五把從遠處射來的短刀，但面對突然而來的攻擊，士郎也不慌張，用心靈感應要安哥拉去追。

影子立刻溶入地面消失了蹤影，整個夜幕都是影子的掩護，也是通道，能夠從任何一個地方竄出的影子一感應到躲在遠處的Servant的位置，連眨眼都不到的時間就移動到對方背後，張開出一張大網將Assassin捉住並拖進黑影之中。

「啊啦，原來爺爺你還給我帶了禮物嗎？而且剛好是我現在最需要的Servant的靈魂呢，真是的怎麼不早說呢？這樣還對您動粗的我豈不是顯得很無禮嗎？」

士郎笑得淺淡而優雅。雖然臟硯現在的形體是腦蟲，但士郎仿佛都能看見老人驚慌失措的表情。

唯一能夠救他的Assassin瞬間就被對方幹掉了，失去Servant又被抓住了本體的臟硯很是驚慌，蟲子的身體扭動得更劇烈了。

士郎改用兩指捏住那隻蟲子，像在玩著吊飾般地肆意擺弄。

「吶，是不是很好奇我們為什麼會知道你那骯髒的計劃以及本體的位置？其實意外的挺簡單的呢，只要知道你的目的是不老不死，再看過你那噁心的延命方式，方向沒搞錯的話很快就能猜出來了。」

「但真正的問題是本體的藏匿位置，像爺爺你如此小心謹慎的人，是絕不會讓人輕易找到的吧，一定會藏在一個絕對安全的地方，但這並不表示找不到，而是需要等到一個適當的時機才能找到，既然爺爺打算要奪取安里的身體，那勢必得要在召喚儀式的現場才行啊，但你也不會蠢到讓人輕易發現你的存在，所以你一定會寄生在會在儀式現場的人身上。」

「而會去參加儀式，又能讓你不著痕跡地寄生在體內的人，只會有兩個人：我，還有櫻，畢竟我們兩個這十年來可是一直被你用蟲子進行著『教育』啊，你哪一次趁我們沒發現時把本體藏進我們的身體裡了我們也不會察覺到吧？然而你可是個非常狡猾的傢伙，即便機率只有二分之一，在猜錯的瞬間你恐怕會為了自保而搶佔寄生者的身體，所以既不能被你察覺，又絕不能猜錯，要同時做到這兩點可是讓我們煞費苦心啊。」

「至於我為什麼會猜中是在櫻的身體裡，原因很簡單，如果你是打算利用我奪取安里的身體，那麼你只要等到最後即可，反之如果你打算讓櫻來擔任容器，那麼你就會讓櫻來接近我，總之只要看櫻會不會來找我就行了，若是櫻在聖杯降臨之前出現在我面前，我就能確定你的本體是在櫻的身體了。」

秘密計畫完全被對方掌握了，臟硯聲音顫抖著，依舊無法接受自己失敗的事實。

『不可能！櫻她可是憑著自己的意志要來找你的啊，並不是我要她過來的，這樣的話你的理論根本無法成立、還有可能會錯殺掉她啊！』

「啊，是啊，萬一櫻只是偶然得知我要去召喚聖杯才來找我的話，那麼我就會在把手刺入她心臟的瞬間被你奪去了身體吧？」

士郎把腦蟲拎到眼前，混著惡的黑與異常的金的瞳孔正笑著邪魅地看著他。

「笨蛋嗎？我才不會這麼說呢，就算不是你讓櫻來找我的，但的確是你慫恿櫻介入聖杯戰爭的吧？所以才會假裝好心的讓出Assassin給櫻當Servant，然後又故意把我被送到教會去做治療的事告訴她，讓她和切嗣先生他們在教會發生衝突，櫻會來找我，不過是遲早會發生的必然罷了。」

金色的眼睛瞇了起來，那雙「你偷偷做了什麼壞事我全都知道喔」的眼神讓臟硯不禁感到非常害怕。

「從你沒告訴我劣質的小聖杯必須自己親自去吞噬Servant才能得到靈魂的時候，我就知道你不但不把我當一回事，而且你還是打算要讓櫻來擔任容器，連我都不得不承認啊，櫻真的比我合適太多了，也因此你絕不會在適當的時機來臨前讓櫻暴露在危險中，即便櫻求助於你，你也會為了保護這個優秀的容器不被損毀而禁止櫻接觸聖杯戰爭的事情，但你卻沒這麼做，我唯一能想到的可能性，就是你打算提前讓櫻成為小聖杯，」

「明白了嗎爺爺，從你讓櫻當Assassin的Master的時候開始，我就已經知道你的本體就在櫻的身體裡了啊，接下來我只要等著櫻把你送到我面前，我就能來好好跟你算帳了。」

感覺到這一次恐怕無法逃過死劫了，然而臟硯絕不允許自己百年來的心血就這麼毀掉，為了能繼續活下去就算要拋棄尊嚴也不在乎了。

『等、等一下！等一下啊士郎，老朽的目的不過是榮耀間桐家的血統而已，老朽這麼做也都是為未來將接任間桐當家位置的你和櫻著想啊，你怎麼能這樣恩將仇報……』

白色的眉向上挑起，士郎對臟硯現在在向自己求饒的樣子感到很是有趣。

「喔？爺爺希望我對你有所感激嗎？可以啊，其實我也很感謝爺爺呢，要不是你把我改造成小聖杯、要不是你這十年來一直施加給我疼痛與折磨，不然我就不能代替櫻成為容器，也無法成為對王來說有用的存在，更不能對您進行報復了啊。」

『呃……』

說是感謝，對方的話更像是在跟他算清這筆長達十年的恨意，臟硯瞬間只感覺到不妙。

正如老人的預感，少年迅速收起了笑容，金色且冷漠的雙眼裡只剩下看著蛆蟲的噁心與厭惡。

「永別了爺爺，你對我而言的感激之情，微薄到也只需隨便敷衍帶過即可。」

『什、等……！』

啪！

蟲子的黏液在士郎的手中爆了開來，老人未能說完的話也就此中斷了。

『呼嗚！就這樣被直接被捏爆了耶，還真是個符合蟲子的死法啊。』

對安哥拉冷血的話語一向不會表示什麼的士郎，難得地附和了對方的話。

「啊，是啊。」

他看著手裡的黏液，一股強烈的反胃感接著湧上。

「嗤！真是髒死了。」


	54. Chapter 54

「嗤！真是髒死了。」

『啊，我幫你。』

安哥拉讓影子攀上士郎的左手掌，替他把手上的蟲液擦掉。

「謝謝你，安里……嗯？」

因為黏液流到的手腕，士郎拉開長袖想要把手腕上的部分也擦乾淨，卻看見了一個出乎他意料的東西。

「這個、是……？」

那是一條墜著四片金色墜飾以及一個帶著缺口的圓形吊飾的長鍊，繞了三圈地纏在他的左手腕上，但說是手鍊，從長度看起來更像是項鍊才對。

士郎從來沒見過這條墜鍊，更別說是要想起自己是什麼時候戴在手腕上的了，但是那條鍊飾的顏色與材質讓他直覺地想到了某個人，接著一個突然閃過的想法，驅使他立刻解析了那條墜鍊的構造。

在探測到蘊含在飾品中的魔力並分析出它的功用後，士郎瞬間想起的是，切嗣朝他開槍的時候，似乎有一層像是屏障的東西替他擋下了子彈。

難道說這個手鍊，是王……

那應該是吉爾伽美什在他睡著之後給他戴上的，恐怕那時候吉爾伽美什就預料到士郎會遭到攻擊，為了保護他才提前給他戴上的。

「啊啊……」

剎那，劇烈的頭疼在腦中炸了開來，士郎抱著頭難受地大叫，感覺到有什麼東西崩壞了、碎裂了，然後，復原了。

接著，士郎的內心陷入強烈的混亂與動搖，在察覺到吉爾伽美什一直在保護著自己、在意識到吉爾伽美什其實很重視自己，然後又想起自己為了不讓吉爾伽美什阻止他去召喚聖杯而命令Berserker去攻擊對方，他才理解到自己竟然踐踏了吉爾伽美什對他的好意。

我傷害了王……

士郎感覺自己都快要嘶吼出了聲。

我惹他生氣了、我讓他感到討厭了……

「啊、啊……」

士郎開始痛苦地亂抓著自己的頭髮與臉頰，像是在懲罰自己犯下的過錯一樣。

不應該是這樣的、不應該是這個樣子的！我不想被他討厭、我不想惹他生氣，我只是、只是想……

被汙染的思想開始起了一些微妙的變化，就如同被黑泥的本質所影響，但怪異的是黑色竟還能被染上其他的顏色，此刻的士郎正被什麼東西改變著，惡的汙濁也隨著退去了濃度。

「……我想回去。」

忽然間，少年喃喃著地，說出了不應該在此時會有的心願。

『士郎？』

眼淚啪嗒啪嗒地滾落著，壓抑不了也不想去壓抑了，士郎難受地抱著痛到像是要裂開一般的頭，光是想到自己對吉爾伽美什做了多麼過份的事情，他的情緒就幾乎崩潰，哭嚎著、吶喊著，後悔著。

「我想回去、我想要去找王、我想確定他沒事、我想向他道歉、我想和他……」

『抱歉了士郎。』

士郎的倒影裡瞬間伸出上百隻影子的手，分別抓住他身體與的四肢，又再強行撐開他的嘴後直接伸入，將「惡」再次灌入他的身體之中，從裡到外地重新將士郎的顏色染成黑色。

看著被影子包裹住全身並放聲尖叫的少年，安哥拉雙手環住他的脖子，安撫著地在對方耳邊輕聲道歉。

『對不起啊士郎，可以的話我也不想再對你這麼做了，不過這也沒辦法啊，好不容易都走到這個地步了，絕不能再失敗了啊，就當作是為了幫助我，請你忍耐一下。』

安哥拉正在對士郎做的事情，直白的說就是洗腦，而且是徹底至根本的完全洗腦，雖然效果顯著，但是對被洗腦者的精神也會造成極大的傷害，畢竟將一個人的所有完全扭轉可不是件簡單的事情，何況在是同一天連續對同一個人使用，所以安哥拉其實也很無奈，只能希望士郎能夠保持住他的精神狀態，不然他待會就得讓影子抬著對方的身體繼續前進了。

『不過，都已經染黑過一次了，在那種狀態下居然還能恢復過來嗎？』

裹住少年的影子吐出了一樣東西，那是吉爾伽美什戴在士郎手上的金色鍊飾。

『明明人就不在這裡，這樣也能妨礙我，那個英雄王還真是個棘手的傢伙啊。』

進行洗腦的同時順便讓影子檢查了士郎的身體，確定沒有士郎身上沒有其他不屬於士郎的東西後，安哥拉讓地面的影子直接吞掉那條墜鍊吞掉，以免士郎再度受到刺激。

等少年痛苦的尖叫及掙扎都停止了，安哥拉才讓影子從對方身上退去，身體失去支撐的士郎立刻倒在地上，然後難受的猛烈乾嘔，但嘴裡最多只能嘔出他的唾液，以及殘留在嘴中的黑泥，接著，氣急敗壞地怒吼著。

「安哥拉！」

士郎那盛怒的咆哮讓安哥拉肩膀不禁一縮，像個做錯事情害怕被挨罵的孩子，不過以安哥拉的情況來說更接近是害怕士郎會再度要折斷他的腰。那個死法太痛了，他可不想死得那麼難受。

但是士郎最多只是瞪了他一眼而已，然後站起身並拍拍衣服上的塵土，然後說了一句。

「再這樣突然間就給我餵黑泥的話，我就讓你也嚐嚐差點要被噎死的滋味！」

『好啦，對不起嘛……不過就算給我灌黑泥，對我也不會有任何影響喔。』知道士郎不會對他處以折腰之刑，安哥拉的道歉也變得有些隨便了。

士郎哼了一聲，接著頭一轉，看向後方空無一人的街道，說道。

「看戲也看夠多了，你們也該不多可以出來吧？」

黑夜中寂靜了一會兒，接著靈子開始聚集成型，Lancer現身後，他的Master言峰也才跟著從街角裡走了出來。

「又見面了呢，間桐士郎。」言峰笑得十分不懷好意。

「多餘的招呼就免了吧。」影子瞬間在士郎的前方砌成護牆，並張出數根尖刺成預備攻擊的陣勢。

「想阻止我就盡管來吧，但我不會讓你得逞的。」

「吼？」

發出這一聲興致的是Lancer，他回頭看了一眼他的Master，得到對方點頭的指示後，他便立刻舉起紅色的長槍。

「抱歉啦小鬼，殺掉你的話也請不要怨我啊。」

「哼！誰殺掉誰還難說吧？」

士郎手一揮，瞬間整條街道都被影子的沼澤覆蓋，影子所到之處都能生成尖刺進行攻擊，Lancer儼然成為籠中的困獸。

看過那些影子是怎麼吞噬Servant的後，Lancer也不敢大意，雖然對一個普通人類使用寶具未免也太不像話，但前提是對方還能算是普通人類的話，因此他也決定好要直接對士郎使用寶具，只要擲出了那把因果逆轉之槍，就算是會吞噬Servant的黑影也不可能防禦得下來的。

即使這種做法也伴隨著投出武器後他便難以阻擋影子對他的攻擊的風險，但若是能在他完全被吞掉之前擊殺士郎，那麼藉由士郎而生的影子也會跟著消失，Lancer也就能避免被吞噬了。

做出投擲的預備動作，雖然稱不上是必勝的戰法，卻是最好的方法，全身所有的注意力、力氣、殺氣，都集中在這一擊了。

Lancer衝了上去，地面的影子也同時刺出，勝負只需一瞬間便能分曉。

然而——

「以令咒令之，Lancer，自殺吧。」

「什——」

正要投出的長槍瞬間在手中一轉，直接插進了Lancer的胸口，士郎甚至還來不及反應過來阻止影子，影子化成的數十根尖刺便接連貫穿藍色從者，連一氣都未能殘存，Lancer的身體便接著分裂散成了靈子。

Lancer退場了，但是士郎沒有因此鬆懈下來，反而是把那份警戒轉移向了還站在原地笑著的言峰。照理說Lancer恐怕是唯一能讓言峰從自己手中活下來的籌碼了，但是他卻用令咒命令Lancer自殺，完全不能理解他的想法的士郎於是把言峰當作真正應該提防的人物。

知道士郎想說什麼的言峰也不廢話，直接表示道：「你體內的Servant數量還不夠你召喚聖杯吧？就當作是送給你的禮物吧。」

「哼，說的真好聽啊，但憑什麼我一定要收下你的禮物不可呢？」

「不想收下也沒關係，不過為了讓聖杯降臨，讓Lancer自殺也是遲早的事情，只是我選擇將他的靈魂放到這裡的容器而已罷了。」

「喔？」士郎的眉頭微微一挑，「這樣聽起來，你也是希望聖杯降臨的是嗎？」

「算是吧，因為我想要的東西，只有那個即將出生的生命能夠給我啊。」

「只有安里才能給你的東西？」士郎瞥了一眼安哥拉，黑色的人影則是聳肩表示不知道。

「我想要的是一個答案。」言峰說，「我啊，無法像正常人那樣的去感受幸福，對他人而言是幸福的事情，我毫無感覺，但對他人而言是不幸的事情，對我而言卻是最大的快樂。」

「你能理解嗎？這樣的人生是何其孤獨，無法擁有常人的感受，正意味著無法與他人正常共處，但，這應該被稱之為異常嗎？僅只是與多數人的價值觀不同，就應該被稱作是『惡』嗎？」

「我想追尋的，便是這個問題的答案，而能夠回答我的人，並不是聖杯，而是從聖杯中誕生的的安哥拉·曼紐，一個不被期望生出的存在，在破壞一切殺盡一切、最終只剩下一個的他，對自己是否保持罪惡感，是否會因此認定自己是『惡』，他的回答，便是能解開困惑我多年問題的救贖，為了得到這個答案，我需要安哥拉·曼紐的出生。」

「本來，是誰來擔任小聖杯我是都無所謂的，不過既然有個容器自願接下這份工作，那麼我自然會盡力協助對方去進行召喚的，基於這一點，我可以說是你的同伴吧？如何呢？間桐士郎，你是否同意讓我協助你一起讓安哥拉·曼紐出生呢？」

「……」

金色的瞳孔瞇成細長的一線，用警戒且帶著懷疑的眼神打量著自己，那特別的瞳色讓言峰瞬間想起路某個人。

然後，士郎突然道：「我現在就可以告訴你你想要得到的答案。」

「喔？」知道少年能夠跟安哥拉·曼紐對話，言峰立刻提起了興致。

『？』安哥拉則是歪過頭地看著士郎，因為他明明什麼也沒說。

「你不會得到你想要的答案的。」士郎接著，便用那冷漠的語氣給言峰潑冷水。

「因為安里他不喜歡你，安里可是很認真對待著他出生的事情，但你卻只把他當成笑話看，等他殺光人類後再來問他感想什麼的，你這個人簡直差勁到不行啊。」

瞬間，街道上一片安靜，不論是站在士郎對面的那人，還是只有士郎能夠聽見的那個聲音，都沒有人說話。

但這份寂靜也只維持的三秒，安哥拉便一把抱住士郎的肩膀，開心地沿著士郎的臉頰蹭啊蹭的，並且亢奮地向士郎撒嬌道：『士——郎——！你剛才是在袒護我嗎？是在幫我說話嗎？呀！果然你對我最好了，我最喜歡你了士郎！』

對於言峰的目的及行徑，其實安哥拉是沒有想那麼多的，反正只要能讓他順利出生，不管幫助他的人懷有什麼目的他都不在乎，但在聽完士郎反駁言峰的話語後，安哥拉才恍然注意到，士郎能夠理解他想要出生的那份渴望與決心，所以才如此重視他的心願、所以才不允許言峰這樣嘲諷他的願望，那是連安哥拉自己都不知道應該要捍衛的東西，但士郎卻幫他保護住了，因此安哥拉對士郎的好感度簡直不能再更高了。

「安里你這樣好煩。」雖然對方碰不到自己，但眼角便能看見有一團黑色的東西在自己身旁晃來晃去的還是讓士郎覺得有些煩躁。

「呵，我不會得到答案是嗎？」即使被士郎這麼說，言峰也只是呵笑了一聲。

「聽起來，剛才那似乎不是安哥拉·曼紐本人的回答呢，而是你代替他所做出的回應啊，那麼就有繼續嘗試的價值了，也許安哥拉·曼紐他一個心血來潮，就會回答我了也說不定呢。」

「所以你執意要跟來？」士郎挑起眉。

「啊，沒錯，只要還有一絲的可能性，我便不打算放棄。」

「……哼。」

雖然唐突，但是言峰的也話不像是在騙人，將自己Servant的靈魂直接送給他就是最直接表示誠意的方式，目前一時之間也看不出對方是否另有企圖，不過就算言峰真的還藏有什麼陰謀，士郎也不認為現在的自己會無法對付對方。

於是，士郎張開影子，趕在Lancer的靈子全部消失之際將他的靈魂回收。一連吃下了兩個從者的靈魂，此刻士郎感覺身體像是被灌滿了水，膨脹的令他有點不舒服，但還在能夠忍受的範圍內。

果然，越和大聖杯同化，能夠盛裝的量也就越多嗎？

知道士郎接收了Lancer的靈魂，言峰笑得很是滿意。

但突然，心臟一個抽緊，像是被一隻手狠揪緊著似的，言峰痛苦地捂著左胸膛，呼吸進去的氧氣完全無法被運輸進心室內，越是缺氧就越是想要大口呼吸的反射動作反而把大量的血液與氧氣堵塞擠壓在心臟前的血管內。

「你不會以為只要給我Servant的靈魂，我就會把你當成同伴了吧？真不巧剛好相反啊，我們之間可是有很多筆帳要來好好清算一番，Lancer這個見面禮頂多只能讓我不是一見到你就直接要了你的命而已。」

士郎這番話便是直接承認了，那狠捏著言峰心臟的無形力量，便是士郎所為。

「聖杯之力……是嗎？」這是言峰唯一能想到的可能了，不然依他對間桐士郎的認識，對方應該是不會這種控制他人身體的魔術才對。

「啊，沒錯，本應該在十年前就死亡的你，因為王沐浴了黑泥而得到受肉的關係，你間接透過與他的契約得到了新的心臟，本來就是聖杯之力所做出來的東西，而能夠控制那股力量的我自然也能操控你的心跳。」

士郎手在空中一轉，勒著心臟度那股力量握的更緊了，簡直像是要活活把言峰的心臟給捏碎一般，承受缺氧與心絞痛的雙重折磨的言峰臉色蒼白，跪倒在地上難受的喘著氣。

但士郎手又一揮，讓影子揪住言峰的後腦勺，逼迫對方看著他現在發怒的模樣。

「這也是我要找你算帳的原因之一，說起來，你可是拜王所賜才能夠活下來的，然而當王需要魔力繼續活動時，你卻用那種方式供給魔力……」

光是想起那個擺滿石棺的房間，還有躺在石棺裡面的十幾個孩子，以及吉爾伽美什發現那個房間時的表情，一股仿佛任何事物都無法澆熄的怒火在士郎的胸口油然而生。

「什麼方式都好，吸血也好性交也好，明明供給魔力的方式有那麼多種，你卻選擇用人類的靈魂、而且還是小孩子的靈魂！連我都知道啊，王他很喜歡小孩子，但你卻用那種方式侮辱他！用那種方式給自己尋樂！言峰綺禮，你這個人，簡直差勁得讓我恨不得殺了你啊！」

那一手掌握著的厚實感突然消失了，不過仍留有著握著東西的感覺，要形容的話，那就像是抓著一顆氣球然後用力擠壓，直到氣球再也承受不住壓力，橡膠的外表便會破裂，原本在氣球裡的氣體也會跟著散出，最後只會剩下失去支撐形體的一具外皮而已。

現在代替士郎的手握著言峰心臟的聖杯之力得到的就是這種感覺，士郎這才注意到，在他氣憤地向言峰問罪時，自己不小心也把對方的心臟給捏爆了。

「嘖！」

士郎操控著那股力量，讓黑泥灌進那顆被他捏爛的心臟，重新填補塑性出一顆新的心臟給言峰，但不是為了要救他，只是單純覺得就讓言峰這麼死了實在太便宜對方罷了。

正當士郎準備要開始要對言峰進行第二輪的酷刑時，一個突然擠進他體內的巨大物體使他瞬間感到一陣暈眩，甚至壓得他幾乎喘不過氣來，差點就要站不穩地捂住胸口大力喘息。

Berserker的靈魂……Berserker被擊敗了是嗎？

雖然和大聖杯同化後容器的品質也穩固多了，但是只能算是次級品的士郎能夠盛裝的靈魂數量依舊有限，因此一下子被塞入了三個Servant的靈魂的士郎難受得幾乎吃不消，身體再度被撐漲得幾乎要裂開了一般。

不行！要撐住！就快到柳洞寺了，一切就快結束了，還不能在這裡倒下……

忍受著早已習慣卻也永遠也無法適應的不適感，士郎在心裡一遍又一遍地催眠自己必須得繼續前進才行。

即使早就料到能力被弱化的Berserker會落敗是遲早的事，但他也只是為了拖延時間才把Berserker放出來的，結果櫻、臟硯及言峰等人的出現反而又延誤到了他的進度，恐怕再過一會兒吉爾伽美什就會追上來了吧？已經沒有時間可以再浪費的士郎必須得立刻出發，否則他的計劃很有可能會因此被妨礙。

「本來還想為你故意安排我在能夠聽到禮拜堂聲音的房間裡休息的事情算帳的，不過現在也不是做那種事情的時候了。」

士郎讓影子抱起櫻的身體，將櫻抬到才剛被他復活過來的言峰面前，並用命令的語氣道。

「影子頂多只能堵住傷口避免失血過多而已，你會治療的魔術吧？治好櫻，就讓你跟過來。」

縱使才剛被對方殺掉過一次，但對於士郎的命令，言峰沒有表示什麼，將櫻的身體翻過去便立刻著手進行傷口的處理動作。

至於士郎，他也沒有那個閒功夫可以確認言峰有沒有完成他交待的任務了，但他知道對方現在應該也不敢再隨便惹惱他，畢竟只要他想，他隨時都能再次捏爆言峰的心臟，於是他轉身，繼續趕往柳洞寺。


	55. Chapter 55

房屋倒塌的同時也破壞了間桐家洋房的結界，因此沒了偽裝的斷垣殘壁很快就引來附近鄰居的關注，估計再過幾分鐘警方就會進入宅底裡展開搜索了，繼續待在這裡的話，只會被當成當事人盤問而被難以脫身。

因此，縱使魔力只恢復了兩成不到的量，吉爾伽美什還是不得不提早動身，向柳洞寺的方向出發。

手指在輕輕顫抖著，並且冰冷得感覺不到一點溫度，但不是因為天氣寒冷，更不可能是因為害怕，高傲的英雄王搞不好根本就沒有所謂的害怕的情緒，手指之所以會發冷抖顫，是因為差點就要見底的魔力。

雖然是受肉的身體，無需以魔力來維持形體，但魔力本來就是像生命力一樣的東西，魔力耗盡便等同是死亡，因此魔力嚴重缺乏的吉爾伽美什，現在的症狀是類似於生病時身體表現出的病徵。

兩次與黑影交手的結果，吉爾伽美什可以說是一次也沒有得勝，而且每次都消耗掉他過半的魔力，現在的他想要完全恢復魔力，至少也需要半日的時間，但目前的情況可不容許他這麼悠哉，一旦大聖杯真的降臨，那麼他恢復的那些魔力也都沒有意義了。

也就是說，吉爾伽美什將被逼著要以最虛弱的狀態，去對付一個完全沒有勝算的敵人。

但說完全沒有勝算，似乎又太早下定論了，就算是連Servant都無法對抗的黑影，只要瞬間將它摧毀殆盡的話，還是能消滅掉的，而能做到一擊必殺的武器，英雄王的寶庫裡自然是有的。

不過那也意味著，他可能得連士郎一起殺掉，因為士郎已經是黑影的化身了，不可能只擊潰影子，卻完全不傷到黑影的本體。

必須要有所犧牲才行，必須要冒點風險才行，如此簡單的道理不需要特意提醒，吉爾伽美什當然也明白，只是，他得決定該捨棄什麼，去換取他想要的東西，一個沒弄好的話，他也許會死也說不定。

哼，本王會死是嗎？

那可是在聖杯戰爭開始之前，吉爾伽美什完全不覺得會發生的事情，也許與間桐士郎相遇的時候開始，事情就已經偏離他預想的方向發展了。

要用什麼方式、又要犧牲什麼，才能阻止士郎召喚聖杯，在抵達柳洞寺前、在魔力能恢復到最大量前，他還有時間可以慢慢思考。

＊

位於柳洞寺下方的大空洞，雖然士郎早有耳聞，不過真正親身造訪過後，才能夠體會到大空洞這個名字其實都還不足以形容這個地下空間的巨大。

遼闊但沒有日照而寸草不生的荒涼大地、高聳無邊的寬闊天幕，以及在那顆浮在天空上，模樣詭異不祥的黑色太陽，這裡有如一個只存在在地底的獨立世界。

而在這封閉的空間之中，有塊高大如小山的巨型岩石，以及豎立在岩石中央、燃著黑色火焰的巨大火炬，漆黑的火炬照映出著陰暗的紅光，使整個地下空間都籠罩在一層有如毒物一般的光色之中。

這裡，便是祭壇，也是孕育著安哥拉的子宮，回響在地下空間裡的咚咚聲響則是那生命的胎動。

這裡，便是彙集著龐大到近乎無限魔力的，大聖杯內部。

『恭喜你啊士郎。』安哥拉拍著手給士郎鼓掌。

『終於走到這裡了呢、終於抵達終點了呢，作為Master以及聖杯的容器，我，安哥拉·曼紐、大聖杯的化身，在此宣佈間桐士郎，是此次聖杯戰爭的勝者！恭喜你！』

黑色人影繼續鼓掌著，而白髮的少年也露出歡喜的笑容，因為這一刻，他們兩人都等待太久了。

「安里，」士郎看著安哥拉，「雖然時間不長，但一直以來真的很感謝你的幫助。」

『嘿嘿，和士郎你為我做的比起來，根本不算什麼啦。』黑色人影不好意思地搔搔頭。

「那麼，接下來只要許願就行了嗎？」

『啊，沒錯，得到願望的聖杯便會依照願望的形式開始成形，大聖杯術式也會跟著啟動，然後，我也會跟著誕生的。』

「然後我就會死，對嗎？」

士郎這突如其來的一句話，讓安哥拉肩膀一僵，本來想叫士郎趕快許願的催促也跟著卡在喉嚨。

雖然黑色的人影沒有五官，但是士郎還是看得出來，意識到士郎會死的安哥拉在為他感到難過，覺得自己死了還有人會為他感到傷心而有些高興，於是士郎伸手，在安哥拉的頭部做出摸頭的動作。

「沒關係的安里，畢竟已經答應要讓你誕生了啊，倒是我死了以後，不可以違約殺掉王和櫻喔。」

『咦？等等！不能殺的不是只有另一個偽聖杯而已嗎？為什麼又增加了？』關乎自身的權益時，安哥拉可不會漏聽了任何一點。

「王也不可以殺。」士郎微微一笑，強調：「這是我唯一也是最後的心願了，安里不肯幫我實現嗎？」

『唔！太狡猾了啦士郎！居然來這一招……』

黑色的人影大聲抗議著，但面前那人卻只是一直保持著微笑的嘴型。知道自己說什麼都沒用的安哥拉最後只能嘆口氣。

『好啦，就兩個人而已喔，不可以再增加了。』

「嗯，謝謝你安里。」

安哥拉很是沒氣，連他都沒想到，自己竟然會被一個人類這樣牽制。

『好啦，剛才那是我最後的讓步了，趁你又再提出更過份的條件前趕快開始進行召喚吧。』

人影張開手臂，指向祭壇前方的黑色火炬。

『作為聖杯戰爭的勝利者，在這聖杯面前，說出你的心願吧。』

「嗯！」

士郎十指交扣至胸前，雖然他沒有特定的宗教信仰，但他就是覺得誠心許願時應該要這麼做才對。

一切都將被黑暗吞噬。  
已經不會再有傷害我的東西了。  
終於，可以從我長久以來背負著的痛苦中得到解放。

祈禱姿態的少年，向著前方那無盡的黑暗，許下願望。

「我，向聖杯許願……」

『士郎！』

影子疊著一層又一層成一面厚實的防護罩，砌在士郎的面前，擋下那支朝他射來說的箭矢。

但那並非普通的箭矢，而是一把被施加了「幻想崩壞」的寶具，將蘊含在寶具內的魔力當作火藥點燃後射出的攻擊方式，使箭矢在砸上影子的瞬間像炸彈般爆炸開來。

而Archer為士郎準備的這隻箭矢，是堪比A等級的寶具武器，構成這把寶具的魔力量所炸開的威力，強大到足以在眨眼間將人體焚燒殆盡，若是不是有影子保護著，士郎恐怕現在已經被燒成了灰燼了吧？

但僅只是影子的障蔽是無法完全防禦下幻想崩壞的破壞力的，因此安哥拉改用吞食的方式，將那片爆炸的火霧一起埋入黑洞深處，才得以保護住士郎不會被這記攻擊所殺害。

『士郎，你沒有受傷吧？』安哥拉擔心地問。

「啊，我沒事，多虧了你。」

被爆炸的餘波震得跌倒在地，士郎從地上爬起後向安哥拉道謝，接著臉上便只剩下憤怒的猙獰了。

「安里，大聖杯的魔力可以借給我一點吧？」那有如鄙視著蛆蟲一般的眼神看著的，是站在不遠處的紅色主從。

『當然沒問題囉，反正也多到用不完，就隨便你想怎麼用吧。』對於士郎差點被殺感到很是生氣，安哥拉的聲音裡也燃著一股戰意。

「啊，那我就不客氣了。」

從無盡的魔力洪流裡直接拿取了大量的魔力，影子如海嘯般從士郎腳下席捲而上，在荒蕪的大地上化作數個巨大的人影，然後一齊朝紅色主從展開包圍。

影子的巨人可不是之前的吃人黑影能夠比擬的，光是魔力的量就是完全不同的等級，更何況這次的可是接近十隻之多，那根本不是從者能夠輕易對抗的存在。

「抓緊了，凜！」

但面對擁有壓倒性實力的敵人，Archer沒有逃跑，而是抱起凜，然後自己朝著黑影巨人襲來的方向向前衝去，同時，嘴裡開始念起了咒文。

「I am the bone of my sword……」


	56. Chapter 56

「哼！不自量力！」

完全不打算手下留情，就算殺死了也沒關係，士郎便是這麼對影子的巨人們下令的。

就在巨人的手即將抓住兩人之際，一個忽然從旁竄出的身影斬開了影子的巨手，為奔跑中的Archer開出一條通道。

「Steel is my body and fire is my blood……」Archer的咒文還在繼續著。

「Saber？」

Saber會在這裡，那就表示說……

如同士郎所預料，右側上方突然掃來數發槍擊，但那些只是普通的子彈，影子的屏障便能輕鬆擋下。

不對！這是只是在轉移我的注意力的佯攻！

士郎馬上就察覺到對方真正的目的了，由Saber和切嗣一起發動攻擊，並非是要與他對抗，而是要掩護Archer接近他。

也因此，士郎立刻反應過來，Archer此刻正在念著的咒文，才是他最應該提防的攻擊。

「I have created over a thousand blades……」

知道士郎發現了他們的目的了，Archer嘴角泛起有如得勝般的淺笑讓士郎氣得都把嘴唇咬破流血了。

「不會讓你們成功的！不會讓你們妨礙我的！」

防禦著遠處的槍擊的同時，士郎再度從大聖杯裡提取大量的魔力，做出更多的黑影巨人來朝Archer發動總攻擊。

「風王鐵鎚（Strike Air）！」

削鐵如泥的銳利風刃一次又一次地劈開不斷襲來度巨人，如同二人的護衛一般，騎士王隨側在Archer的身旁，保護著Archer繼續前進，並且讓他能夠念完咒文。

「Unknown to death, nor know to life……」

若是讓對手得逞的話，對士郎而言那就是一種對他的否定，歷經了千辛萬苦，好不容易終於來到最後的最後了，他絕不允許有人再來踐踏他至今的努力。

於是，士郎也顧不得什麼了，毫無節制地使用著大聖杯的魔力，像是要把這個地下空間都填滿一般地製作出數以百計的黑影巨人。正因為不容許自己落敗，所以士郎才不介意以碾壓對手的方式獲得勝利。

這本來應該是個絕不會失敗的計劃才對，但士郎忽略了一件重要的事情，使得事情忽然間有了變數。

「唔！」

沒有感覺到一點疼痛或不適，毫無預警地，士郎嘴裡突然咳出了一大口鮮血。

「嘖！劣質品。」士郎像是在自嘲一般地抱怨道。

作為大聖杯內部通往外界的通道，就算能夠隨意取用魔力，但若是通道本身不夠穩固的話，使用太多魔力還是帶給士郎的身體傷害。

換言之，他也不能毫不克制地用魔力無限製造巨型黑影。

而此刻，咒文已經接近了尾聲。

「Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet those hands will never hold anything……」

「嘛，無所謂了。」

士郎用手背抹去嘴角上的血液。

「要來就儘管來吧，反正我是不會輸的！」

少年放棄阻止對手靠近自己了，卻還沒有放棄要擊敗對方。

「So as I pary, “Unlimited Blade Works.”」

刺眼的光芒照亮了地下空間，接著瞬間，世界的樣貌被改寫了。

那是一片一望無際的荒原，寸草不生的大地上沒有一點生命，只有多得數不清的劍插在地上，空氣中漫著星火與濃烈的煙硝味，讓人聯想到了戰場，而光線昏暗的天空中浮著許多巨大的齒輪，有些超現實的景象又讓人確信這裡不是位在地球上的任何一處。

『喔喔！』安哥拉像個發現新奇玩具的孩子，對眼前的風景發出驚奇的讚嘆聲。

「固有結界……是嗎？」士郎輕哼了一聲，轉頭看向已經來到他面前的Archer等人。

「將術者的心象世界具現化，極接近魔法的魔術，這可真是厲害啊，連我都沒想過『自己』居然能辦到這樣高難度的事情呢。」士郎對Archer露出一個敬佩的微笑。

「喔？看來你已經知道了是嗎？」

一把劍突然從地上飛起，直接射向士郎，但馬上就被士郎用影子彈開了。

「因為太相像了啊，不管是擅長的魔術還是性格，像『士郎』這樣如此極端的存在，很難再找到第二人了吧？」

「哈！我可不想被自己這麼說啊。」Archer哼笑。

「給我放棄召喚聖杯！間桐士郎，不然我就只能把你關在這裡了。」

固有結界，那不單只是將術者的心象世界具現化而已，結界內的空間及規則都可以依照術者的意思進行設置和改變，換句話說就是擁有場地優勢，即便是有著壓倒性力量的士郎，現在在Archer的固有結界中的他也不得不被這個結界的法則所束縛。

「嗯，很聰明的做法呢，在你的結界裡的話，就算我許願了也無法完成聖杯的召喚啊，想要離開這裡的話，就只能被迫聽從你的話了。」

「既然知道的話，那就省得我再多說明了，」

利劍再次浮現在空中並瞄準士郎，但這次的數量可是剛才的十倍。

「這是最後一次警告，間桐士郎，給我放棄召喚聖杯！」

「……」

士郎看著Archer那完全沒有一絲猶疑的認真眼神，便明白Archer已經不會像在柳洞寺時那樣放過他了，這一次他一定會動手的。

然後，他又轉頭看向切嗣，或許是念在他們的舊情上，切嗣的的眼神雖然沒有像Archer那般堅定不移，卻也透露著他絕對要阻止自己的決心。

「呵！」但，士郎只是冷冷一笑。

被關入固有結界的可不只有他而已，原本靜止的黑影巨人們得到命令，立刻接著朝他們發動圍攻。

但Archer像是早就預料到了一般，甚至沒有轉身，遍佈在地上的劍便自動彈起，接連射穿了數個影子的巨人。

「還想做無謂的掙扎嗎！」

對準士郎的劍接著射出。都到這個地步了居然還是不肯屈服，就算說是個性頑固也不該這麼執迷不悟吧？

一個突然從地上竄出的巨人站在士郎面前，替他擋下了那些攻擊，同時又有更多的影子巨人被製作出來。雖然是在對手的固有結界內，但是士郎跟大聖杯的連結還在，還是能隨意使用大聖杯的魔力。

「原來如此，不是重新投影，而是直接召喚使用嗎？的確這樣能更節省魔力，而且攻擊的範圍也更廣……掌控著結界內的規則，就是這麼回事嗎？」

士郎抬頭看著Archer射擊著劍的攻擊方式，同時漫不經心地指揮著巨人們的行動，那像是在進行分析的語氣仿佛他只是個旁觀者而並非作為被攻擊的目標一般，完全不擔心自己可能會被對方殺掉。

那傢伙……那份沉著的態度到底是……

攻擊著士郎的同時還要對付著巨型黑影的圍攻，Archer實在很難再分神去思考能讓士郎如此鎮定的理由，但他直覺必須要弄清楚原因才行，否則誰又能在被襲擊時不露出半點驚慌呢？

感覺不對勁。

士郎的那份淡定並非像英雄王因為高傲而不把他人放在眼中，感覺起來更像是有著絕對不會輸的自信，所以才能這般從容不迫地面對可能會被射殺的危險。

「結界內的世界樣貌會依照術者的心象而成形……嗯，有點好奇另一個我到底都經歷了些什麼，才會讓內心的世界變成這個樣子啊。」白髮的少年依舊仰望著天空中靜止轉動的齒輪，喃喃自語著。

必須要提防才行，尤其是那像是在研究著固有結界的自言自語……等等！研究？投影魔術、解析……難道說他想……

「Saber！凜跟老爹就拜託你了！」

察覺到對方的目的的Archer沒空再理會那些影子的巨人了，直接把殺掉士郎當作首要目標，投影出黑白雙刀直接朝他衝了上去。

「安里，稍微幫個忙吧。」

『啊，沒問題！』

巨人的操控權移交到了安哥拉手上，將自己的安全完全交給了對方，士郎再次運作魔力，然後低語道。

「此身，本為劍所成……」


	57. Chapter 57

就像剛才Saber保護著讓他念完咒文一樣，只是這次輪到影之巨人們群起擋在Archer的面前。

「燃血成烈焰，熔心為碎鐵，囚困於戰場之火而焚毀……」

以士郎為圓心圍繞，地面上燃起了赤色的火焰，表示術式開始在運作了。

太誇張了！只是看過一次就能複製了嗎？

射出的劍全被巨人擊落，接著便有更多的影之巨人出來阻擋他。明明相隔才短短不到十公尺的距離，Archer卻有種永遠也到達不了對面的感覺。

「不奢望活命，也不允許求死……」

就算是解析，固有結界也不可能像士郎這樣只看一眼就會使用，光是經驗的差距就應該會失敗才對，Archer不明白士郎為什麼能夠做到。

但突然間，詠唱停止。

劈開巨人身體的同時，Archer瞥見士郎捂著嘴，併攏的指縫間正滴著大量的鮮血，他便立刻瞭解原因了。

士郎是用魔力強行填補了經驗上的不足，只要理解固有結界的構成方法，就算技術不成熟，他仍可以用魔力重複嘗試並修正錯誤，直到他成功為止。

但這種方法說起來簡單，做起來卻完全不是那麼一回事，固有結界本來就需要消耗龐大的魔力來啟動與運作，更何況是直到成功前不斷嘗試時所耗費的魔力量，而且為了趕在Archer靠近他前成功發動結界，術式的編寫與修正速度也勢必得快到像是電腦在進行演算一般，可是人類的肉體並非機器，即便士郎能夠源源不絕地從大聖杯裡提取魔力來使用，他的身體卻也不能負荷得了如此亂來的魔力使用方式。

所以，在士郎的固有結界成功發動之前，他的身體就先崩潰了。

但是，那雙顏色異常的瞳孔裡，卻仍閃爍著金色的視線。

顯然，就算身體快撐不住了，士郎還是不打算放棄。

「你這傢伙！就算死了也要達成目的嗎！」

Archer氣得大罵。他怎麼也沒料到「自己」居然能不擇手段到連命都不要了，這已經不是固執的程度，而是瘋狂才對。

啊，沒錯。

咒文的詠唱不能中斷，但少年那血紅的上揚嘴角，仿佛正這麼回答著Archer。

「在此孤身一人，燎原於復仇之路上……」

「混帳！」

影子巨人多到簡直對付不完，就算直接用結界裡的劍攻擊，沒有痛覺的黑影也不會因此退縮，再這樣下去他是絕對無法趕上的。

這時候，子彈的掃射擊破了朝Archer掃來的巨手，黑影的防陣露出了一瞬的空隙。

知道這是切嗣特意幫他製造的機會，Archer也沒有時間可以道謝了，鑽過縫隙後便衝了進去。

「那麼，此生無須任何意義……」

已經沒有必要再保留實力了，荒原上所有的劍一起彈起，一同砸落在所有足擋在他前方的巨人，哪怕只有短短一秒的時間，Archer跟間桐士郎的中間，也被那萬劍闢出一條細小的通道。

不過一秒鐘，便足夠了。

投影出雙刃連半秒都不用，接著只需要對準目標，揮起，然後擲出。

一秒內，黑白雙刀便能被甩至士郎的頸邊，然後將他的頭顱削斷。

但幾乎是同一個剎那，詠唱也完成了。

「——此身，為燃毀世界而生！」

就像是一雙手，火焰接著竄上士郎的身旁，左右分別張開火勢，抓住了兩把短刀，同時足以燒熔鋼鐵的高溫也將刀刃瞬間燒得通紅而毀壞碎裂。

就只差那麼一點，如果攻擊能夠比結界張開的速度再快一個瞬間抵達，間桐士郎現在便該因斬首而死了才對。

但現在說再多也都無濟於事了，劍丘的世界開始被大火侵蝕，猛烈的火勢迅速在大地上延燒，燒過的地域主導權接著被反轉，景象也跟著被改變，Archer只能被迫放棄繼續追殺士郎，並把所有魔力集中在維持無限劍製的世界。

固有結界本是對現實世界進行侵蝕所製作出來的空間，必然會受到世界的修正，因此才需要耗費大量的魔力來維持與對抗世界的修正。而此刻Archer的固有結界不只要對抗外部世界的修正，同時還得抵抗內部士郎的固有結界的侵蝕，裡外兩面夾擊使著無限劍製的世界變得脆弱，卻還是得努力穩固住自己的結界，因為他知道一旦連空間的主導權都被奪走，不要說阻止士郎，恐怕他們所有人都得死在這裡了。

「可惡……」Archer憤恨地低聲罵道。

「你剛才問我，就算死了也要達成目的是嗎？」看到Archer露出如此憤怒與懊惱的表情，士郎那沾染著鮮血的唇嘴笑得可開心了。

「答案不是肯定的嗎？反正最後都是要死，還不如拼命一點達成目的來得好不是嗎？帶著遺憾死去可是會讓人死不瞑目的啊。」

一身黑衣打扮的白髮少年佇立在大火之中，卻完全不被火焰所燒傷，但烈火的高溫與那讓人窒息的悶熱確實是存在的，火焰的世界開始展開並成形，在眾人面前展示出間桐士郎的心象世界。

如果Archer的無限劍製世界是還透著夕陽餘光的黃昏時刻，那士郎的世界便是完全的黑夜，在石磚鋪成的地面上，破碎凌亂的房屋殘骸浸在火之海中，所有的建築都在著火，燃燒出的火光照亮了夜幕，也照映出了許多向上延伸的石柱，以及遠處高到不見天際的巨大石牆。

和Archer那彷彿無限的寬闊世界不同，間桐士郎的固有結界像是個巨大的石製箱子，將這片地獄般的風景置入箱中。

而那個熟悉到已經根植在Archer與切嗣心中的景象，讓兩人瞬間動搖了，尤其是切嗣，拿著槍的手開始抖得有些拿不穩武器。

「這片火海……該不會是……」

他怎麼可能會忘記，那已經是他註定一輩子都得背負著的責任了，因為引發那場火災的犯人就是他啊！

「果然是長這個樣子啊……」

少年環顧著周圍的大火，眼神有些冷淡，語氣聽起來像在感嘆，雙眼緩緩流下了淚，但他看起來卻也不怎麼難過，讓人實在說不出他現在到底是什麼樣的心情。

「為什麼……」切嗣也哭了，朝著少年高聲大喊：「為什麼你的世界會是這個模樣？為什麼非得是這個景象不可？士郎，難道你一直都……」

切嗣一直都知道，少年這十年來不斷被痛苦與絕望折磨著，就算想逃，間桐家的蟲術也不可能讓他成功逃走，所以他才咬牙熬過詛咒帶給身體的所有折騰，硬是活了下來，然後勉強著虛弱的身體再次參加聖杯戰爭，不只是為了救伊莉雅，同時也是為了救出士郎，只要讓這第五次的聖杯爭奪戰成為最後一次的聖杯戰爭，這兩個孩子就不用再被上一代未了的恩怨所束縛了。

但是看到士郎的心象世界後，切嗣崩潰了，因為圍繞著少年的火災之景，簡直就是十年前那晚慘況的重現，然後他意識到，即便這十年間他們曾像朋友般互相幫助、曾像家人般同桌用餐、曾像父子般閒聊心事，但少年的心，卻始終被他引發的災難所困擾著，就算他真的救出了少年，少年的內心世界也依然會燃燒著那夜的大火。

即便讓他離開了間桐家又如何？少年的心早就毀壞到無法修復了，真正能拯救士郎的方法，從一開始就不存在。

「啊，是啊，」

噙著淚水的金色瞳孔望向切嗣，士郎回應著對方的質問。就像Archer曾經看過的劍，結界內所有的火焰也全都能被士郎操縱，而被能燒毀一切的大火所包圍著的士郎，現在已經沒有任何東西能夠傷害到他了。

「冬木大火跟間桐家地下室結合的世界，簡直不會再有比這兩者更適合構成我的心象世界的要素了，因為從十年前開始，我的時間，就一直被困在聖杯戰爭結束的那一夜，從未前進過啊。」


	58. Chapter 58

終究，有限的魔力還是難以抵抗無限的力量的侵蝕，遍佈在大地上的劍接連被大火所焚毀，無限劍製的世界最終仍被燎原大火所吞沒。

雖然凜用寶石魔術築起結界阻擋了火焰的灼燒，但也只是在拖延時間而已，火勢實在太大了，連凜自己都沒把握她的結界能夠撐多久。

不只是灼人的烈焰，影子巨人也在火的世界裡走動著，燃燒到稀薄的空氣讓人頭腦昏沉無法集中精神，數量多到根本不能與之對抗的巨人們更是令人感到絕望，對於被關進這個結界裡的人來說，無疑的只有死路一條了。

但，要活下去的方法還是有的，只要逃出士郎的固有結界，至少能先排除被火燒傷的劣勢，而想要離開固有結界，除了術者自己解除外，還有就是直接殺掉術者。

已經沒有時間可以再猶豫，必須得在切嗣跟凜被殺掉之前搶先行動，於是Saber解除了纏在劍上的風之武裝，並對Archer道。

「讓開吧Archer，我會連同他的結界一起摧毀掉的。」

知道Saber打算要做什麼，Archer卻是搖頭阻止。

「不行，切嗣剩下的魔力最多只能支持妳使用那個寶具一次而已吧？逃出這裡跟殺掉間桐士郎並非我們的最終目的，必須把妳那僅存一次的機會留著破壞大聖杯才行。」

但Archer的話Saber可不認同：「都已經是這個處境了，哪還能再有所保留啊？再不突破這個局面的話……」

Saber同時瞥了一眼背後跪在地上且臉色蒼白的切嗣。間桐士郎的心象世界帶給他的打擊實在太大了，恐怕現在的切嗣也很難針對目前的情況做出決策，這樣的話他只能代替切嗣來做判斷了。

但Archer仍堅持的搖頭，和切嗣不同，暗銅色的眼神透露著堅決，顯然他對於想要做的事情還不打算放棄。

無法，Saber只好暫且先把劍轉向影之巨人，卻也先給Archer下通牒：「真的不行的時候，我還是出手的。」

「啊。」Archer應了一聲，算是答應了，然後無視被烈火焚灼的疼痛，轉身看向間桐士郎道。

「你啊，鬧脾氣也該鬧夠了吧！自己想死也就算了，但你剛才對老爹說的那些話可就太超過了！給我向老爹道歉！」

「呵。」士郎輕蔑地一笑，「你稱呼切嗣為老爹呢，也是啊，因為你也算是他的孩子啊，他給了你活下去的動力，還讓你免於遭受我所受過的罪，你會想袒護他也是當然的。」

接著，Archer周圍的火勢突然增強了，就像士郎那升起的怒火，結界內的火焰全都隨著他的情緒起伏一起燃燒猛烈。

「但我可不是啊！切嗣是救了我沒錯，但活下來後的我面對的，可是比死還要痛苦不堪的破爛人生啊！與其活得那麼沒有尊嚴，倒還不如一開始就死在那裡算了！我把自己的心關在十年前的那一晚有什麼不對？我因此恨著救了我的切嗣又有什麼不對？沒有經歷過間桐士郎承受的磨難的衛宮士郎，才沒有資格來指責我的不是！」

「哼，你想說的就只有這些嗎？」

完全沒有半點同情，Archer冷漠又不在乎的語氣，讓士郎瞬間一愣。

「什……」

「確實，衛宮士郎不能體會間桐士郎的痛苦，更無法認同間桐士郎的觀念，沒辦法，畢竟兩者的價值觀實在差太多了，要我們互相理解實在太困難了。」

接著Archer側身，看向後方的切嗣，並要士郎也看著對方。

「但是切嗣他不一樣，他一直都知道間桐士郎遭受著什麼樣的折磨，但又沒有辦法可以讓你脫離間桐家的掌控，所以他才強忍著聖杯詛咒的侵蝕，拼命的活下來，為的就是找到機會可以將你救出來，你以為只有你被困在十年前的那個事件裡嗎？切嗣他也是啊，正因為還惦記著你，切嗣他用了十年的時間，來準備、來承受、來對抗，就連安心的嚥下最後一口的機會都捨棄了，切嗣他為你做的，可是超越死亡的犧牲啊！」

同一個剎那，那個有著圓月的夜晚，男人與男孩相處的最後一刻，清晰地浮現在Archer的記憶中。

「而此刻，阻止你召喚聖杯，並將大聖杯完全破壞，便是他拯救你的唯一方法，切嗣從來都沒有放棄過你，他一直都想要救你，對於這樣為你努力付出的人，你卻是想用完全相反的方式來回報他？不知道真正過份的人到底是誰啊？」

也不怕對方一個惱怒便直接殺掉他，Archer毫不避諱地，直接批評著間桐士郎的不是。

而Archer的這番話，也成功引起了沐浴在火中的少年，以及被絕望情緒吞噬的男人的反應。

「你這傢伙……」被對方的激得惱怒了，士郎咬牙切齒，連那雙金色的瞳孔裡都映出了燃燒的火光。

「士郎……」切嗣則是低喃著士郎的名字，卻不知道他呼喚的是哪一個士郎。

「我才不管你遭遇過什麼，你要封閉自己的心、把自己溺死在過去的哀痛之中我也懶得管你，但若你因此要糟蹋切嗣對你的付出，那我就不能裝作沒聽到了，既然都是士郎，那麼就應該知道切嗣對我們而言是多麼重要的父親才對，不管是衛宮士郎還是間桐士郎，我們都是衛宮切嗣的孩子、我們都是被他保護著的，只有這一點是絕對沒有錯的！」

「住口……」士郎摀住耳朵，像是不想再聽到任何一句來自Archer的反駁，並高聲地否定對方的話。

「不要就只會說那種漂亮話！不要拿你們的立場來預設我的處境！就算真的要救我又如何？就算真的救了我又如何？只是為了對臟硯進行復仇而活的我、雙手都沾上鮮血的我、早就已經沒有任何歸處的我！你要我用什麼理由繼續活下去？成為聖杯而死，那才是我活著唯一的價值啊！連我僅存的價值都要奪走的做法，和殺了我有什麼兩樣！」

間桐士郎的價值就是成為聖杯。這話聽起來或許是偏執得無可救藥，卻也是不爭的事實，他本來就是臟硯為了報復切嗣而收養的養子，同時也是作為間桐櫻的備用品而被改造成的小聖杯，就算繼續活著，在間桐家被毀掉的如今他也沒有可以回去的地方了、就算繼續活著，已經和大聖杯接近完全同化的他也活不了多久了、就算繼續活著，這十年來都是為了保護妹妹與復仇而活，甚至不惜犧牲自己的一切的他，在達成目的後也找不到其他能讓他活下去的動力了。

因此，他只能成為聖杯了，除了是無法回頭的扭曲執著，同時也是因為害怕自己會陷入走不出去的孤獨與絕望之中，與其再次被那樣的痛苦折磨，還不如貫徹他的目的以展現出他的價值要來得好。

臟硯或許沒能讓少年變成一個聽話的人偶，但是對他洗腦卻仍是成功的，相信這就是自己唯一的價值的少年，對他而言除了成為聖杯之外就無路可走了。

簡直愚蠢得沒有救了！

Archer再次投影出干將莫耶，向面前的少年釋出殺意。

「哼！好啊，既然你這麼想死那我就成全你，不過不是讓你如願的召喚出聖杯，而是在這裡直接給你一個痛快！」

「呵！能辦得到的話就來啊！」

火勢猛烈翻滾著，在少年的身邊張開一張巨大的血盆大口，一口便能將紅色的從者吞噬殆盡。

縱使刀劍無法劈開火焰，紅色的從者仍持著雙刀，毫無退縮也毫不畏懼地面對那片陣勢龐大的熊熊大火。

「住手……住手啊士郎……」

悲憤地哭喊著兩人的名字，看著兩個孩子有如手足相殘般地對立著，這讓等同是兩人父親的切嗣實在痛心萬分。如果可以，他願意付出任何代價，甚至是自己的生命，來阻止兩人自相殘殺。

紅色的弓兵舉起雙刀，衝入火海之中，承受著窒息的高溫與致命的焚燒，以及被烈焰活活燒死的危險，向士郎砍出黑白的刀刃。

白髮的少年揚手指揮，要火焰的軍隊前進，毫無慈悲也不留情，展現出他非達成目的不可的決心，向Archer判下了殘忍的處決令。

勢必有一方會死的對決在相撞之際，卻被撼動了整個結界的地震所中斷。由於地震來得太過突然，導致士郎還來不及用魔力穩固柱結構，結界便被強大的外力扯出一個大洞。

「吼？似乎玩得很開心啊士郎。」

洞口的中央，吉爾伽美什持著破壞結界的劍型武器站在大空洞的世界，看著站在大火中央的士郎，哼地發出一聲冷笑。


	59. Chapter 59

「王……」

因為固有結界隔絕了外界事物的關係，所以才讓士郎沒能即時察覺到吉爾伽美什已經追上來了。

『嘖！又來了……』

安哥拉則是咋舌，對於每次都來妨礙他的吉爾伽美什很是氣惱，同時又很擔心士郎會再次受到對方影響而想放棄召喚聖杯。

但真的逼不得已的話，他也只能對士郎進行第三次的洗腦了，因此安哥拉警戒地觀望著士郎的反應。

再次見到吉爾伽美什，少年雙眼中的金色一瞬間褪去了光澤，但眼睛一眨，卻又立刻恢復，張狂的殺氣暫時停止騷動，士郎放低姿態，向吉爾伽美什道歉道。

「抱歉，發生了一點小插曲，所以還沒召喚出聖杯，請您再等一下，現在馬上就把障礙清除……」

猛烈的火勢才剛再次對準目標，王者接著便發話了。

「哼！本王有准許你去召喚聖杯嗎？」

士郎肩膀瞬間一僵，不解地又把視線轉回向吉爾伽美什。

「什麼……意思？」

剎那間，腦中竄起了劇烈的疼痛感，狠狠地攪和著他的思緒。

「不、不是說好了嗎？如果我能活到最後，就要讓我擔任容器的嗎？我有辦到啊，就只差一點了啊，只要許下願望，我就能夠……」

「本王改變主意了，」吉爾伽美什打斷了他的話。

「本王不想要以你作為容器的聖杯了，本王來這裡，只是要來回收自己擅自亂跑的所有物罷了。」

哇啊……這傢伙是在告白嗎？是的話聽起來也太讓人火大了吧？

偷偷在心裡吐槽著吉爾伽美什的安哥拉接著看向士郎，做好要做第三次洗腦的準備地觀察著對方。

「……您不想要以我作為容器的聖杯了？」

瞬間，令咒的侵蝕加劇了，被惡意染黑的左眼裡，金的瞳色正在被血紅所取代。

「為什麼……明明已經可以裝下四個了，還是做的不夠好嗎？我可以做到的，像伊莉雅、像櫻那樣的，我可以做到的啊，拜託，給我一次機會，我會證明我的價值的……」

以為吉爾伽美什是嫌他的品質不夠好，士郎立刻被恐慌的情緒吞沒了，欲急著證明己身價值的少年此刻哀求著的反應，看在黑色人影的眼中很是有趣。

吼喔？

惡魔的嘴角吊起一個詭異的弧度，笑得異常的開心。

這一次士郎終於沒有再被吉爾伽美什影響了，整個人徹底地，只為了成為聖杯而行動。對於如此盡責想要成為聖杯的容器，安哥拉簡直滿意得無可挑剔，於是收起了預備要灌黑泥的影子。

面對少年的苦苦哀求，吉爾伽美什則是眉毛上挑，很是不悅。

「沒聽懂本王說的話嗎？就算你成為了聖杯，本王也不想要那個東西了，你已經沒有必要再這麼做了。」

本來只是想讓士郎打消召喚聖杯的念頭才這麼說的，但這個拒絕聽在少年的耳裡，卻是一種殘酷又無情的打擊，自己唯一的價值，被唯一想被對方肯定的人、否定了，士郎感覺自己像是又回到了被吉爾伽美什的話語所感動之前，彷徨又孤單地追求著解脫的那個時候。

到頭來，誰都不認同他的存在，誰都不接受他的願望，然後所有人，都在指責他的罪惡。

他又變成了孤獨的一個人了。

「哈、哈哈哈……」

這一刻，少年的心徹底崩潰了，本來還想著成為聖杯的話至少幫助吉爾伽美什達成淨化人類的目的，但是現在的吉爾伽美什卻無意要得到聖杯了，這樣的話，還執意著要召喚聖杯的自己，

豈不就是所有人的敵人了嗎？

「——哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

殘留在體內的黑泥開始沸騰，影子與火焰隨之瘋狂起舞，運轉起魔力，擴大並填補了結界，將位於現實世界的吉爾伽美什一起拉入結界之中。

一瞬間，Archer等人的存在變得不再重要了，無法忍受背叛的少年，把所有的殺意轉向了他曾經敬愛的王者。

「哼，被惡意影響到連本王的話都聽不進去了嗎？」

也不打算再多說什麼，紅黑的劍身再度輪轉，朱紅的光流彷彿力量的具現，在囚困著他的火之牢籠裡，展示出絕對力量的存在。

那傢伙……

「Saber！護住凜跟老爹！」

解除了手中武器的投影，Archer回頭衝向他們，並且在他們前方張開了七層花瓣的護盾，準備迎接即將襲來的壓倒性破壞力。

「感到榮幸吧士郎！」英雄王高聲呼喊道：「能夠迫使本王使出這件寶具的普通人，你可是第一人啊！可別輕易就死了啊！」

英雄王那個渾蛋！該不會真的打算要……

察覺到吉爾伽美什手中那把造型特殊的劍所釋出的力量有多麼致命，安哥拉對於英雄王一再阻撓他的計劃感到很是氣憤，卻也沒有時間可以生氣了，趕在對方展開攻擊趕緊凝聚影子，化作一面厚盾擋在士郎與吉爾伽美什中間。

「才不會死……」

相對於安哥拉的謹慎，士郎則是被憤怒挑撥到幾乎失去理智，就算因此死了也無所謂，已經沒有任何東西可以再失去的少年直接無視了劇烈的頭疼與汩汩而出的鼻血，再次毫無節制地從大聖杯裡拿取數量龐大的魔力，像是要連同結界都一起燒毀般地，拉起了如海嘯般的火之巨幕。

「在達成目的以前，我是絕對不會死的！」

烈火的大浪翻騰而起，朝吉爾伽美什席捲過去，但佇立在火海中的金色人影，一步都沒有移動，只有高舉手中的劍，迎向那片將要覆蓋住整個空間的大火。

「天地乖離．開闢之星（Enuma Elish）！」

旋繞在劍上的光流猛然炸開，像無數條鞭子般地掃向各處，伴隨著強力衝擊波一起，在結界裡掀起了狂風、吹滅了高溫、斬斷了火焰，將大地上所有的火種連根拔起，然後撐裂了整個結界。

縱然有再多的魔力，但面對足以劈開天地的強大力量，也難以抵擋得住其破壞威力，攻擊的陣勢在一瞬間被迫轉為防守，而且還是用盡全力防禦卻依然被力量所壓制的吃力，根本沒有多餘的力氣再去維持住固有結界，封閉在石箱中的火之世界接著便崩毀了。

Archer他們的情況也好不到哪裡去，七層的護盾才被衝擊波掃到一次而已，立刻就被擊碎了一半，幸好凜馬上用剩下的兩條令咒做支援，強化了剩餘的防盾，否則兩位只是普通人類的Master被那東西擊中的話可是會當場斃命的。

沒有大火所燃燒出來的光線，大空洞內再度回歸於昏暗，只有黑色火柱詭異的光色做照明，同時巨大的岩窟內還能聽到陣陣的低鳴聲響，那是岩洞結構開始動搖的聲音，只能慶幸士郎的固有結界做得夠厚實，阻擋下了天地乖離開闢之星近九成的威力，這個位於地下的大洞才沒有因此坍塌。

雖然影子構成的厚牆擋下了衝擊波絕大部分的破壞威力，但胡來的魔力使用方式終究還是會將傷害反饋到身體上，頭痛欲裂到意識開始有些模糊的士郎開始站不穩腳步，摀住嘴強忍著快吐出來的噁心感，眼神狠狠地死盯著眼前的吉爾伽美什。

縱使，在見識到了EA那連無限魔力都奈何不了的強大破壞力，並且失去了固有結界的場地優勢，瞳色異變的雙眼裡，那對眼神中的頑固與剛強仍沒有改變。

對於士郎這種反抗的態度，吉爾伽美什似乎並不生氣，帶著興致的眼神更像是在好奇他能做到什麼程度一般，因此，他容許士郎這樣對抗他。

而士郎則是頭痛得已經無法思考了，也說不上那是什麼感覺了。明明那人是自己所愛慕著的男人，但在對方表明要阻止自己召喚聖杯的時候，他們就變成了要互相傷害的關係，奇怪的是他卻一點都不覺得難過，更不介意要弄傷吉爾伽美什，這並不代表他恨著對方，只是對於吉爾伽美什違背約定，又不理解召喚聖杯對他的重要性感到生氣而已。

所以要打倒對方，不是「殺掉」，而是「擊敗」，要逼迫對方兌現他們的約定，要強制對方接受他召喚出來的聖杯，那麼就得打倒要阻礙他的吉爾伽美什才行了。

感應到士郎又再索取魔力，但同樣也察覺到士郎的身體已經快支撐不了胡亂使用大聖杯魔力的方式了，安哥拉趕緊勸阻道。

『士、士郎！我們已經不是在固有結界裡了喔，大聖杯就在旁邊了，只要你現在說出願望，聖杯馬上就能……』

「安里你閉嘴！」

『欸？』

突然被士郎這麼一怒吼，把安哥拉嚇到都愣住了。

「就算現在就許願召喚出聖杯，也會馬上被阻止的，不管是切嗣還是王，誰都不會理解我的決心的！所以非打倒不可，要把所有阻礙我的人通通排除掉，才能讓聖杯安全的降臨，只有這樣做，才能像那些看不起我的人證明我是正確的！」

用影子攙扶著已經無法站穩的身體，士郎再次製造更多的黑影準備應戰。

「別插手，這是我跟他們之間的問題，所以必須得由我自己來解決！」

『呃……』

總覺得……好像有哪裡不太對勁了啊。

連安哥拉都能查覺到，士郎對召喚聖杯的執念深得近乎要失去理智，彷彿他真正的目的已經不是讓聖杯降臨了，感覺更像是想藉由達成目標來尋求他人的認同而已。雖然士郎的決心如此堅定對他而言是件好事，但安哥拉還是覺得似乎有哪裡不太妥當。

不過現在的士郎，不管跟他說甚麼肯定都聽不進去的吧？覺得還是別惹對方生氣比較好的安哥拉也就隨對方去了。

『唔，好吧，那我就不幫忙囉，但你也別輸掉了啊。』

「放心吧，才不會輸的，」

所有的黑影巨人突然像是溶化了一般化成一灘液體，然後一齊流到到士郎的腳邊，接著黑色的液體重新凝聚，在地面上鋪成一片荊棘之原。

「現在的我，已經強到不會輸給任何人了！」

所有的棘刺一起向上刺出，有如齊發的萬箭，影之刺密不透風朝著吉爾伽美什覆蓋上去。

「士郎！」

看見士郎對吉爾伽美什進行攻擊，很擔心英雄王會因此發怒而殺掉對方，切嗣擔心得想衝過去阻止，卻被Archer快一步拉住了手。

「不能過去！那已經不是我們能介入的戰鬥了。」

「但士郎他……」

「不會的，」Archer語氣十分篤定地說，轉頭看向前方的戰場，但他看著的不是白髮的少年，而是金色的王者。

「那傢伙，是不會殺掉士郎的。」

剛才破壞固有結界的那記衝擊波威力，比Archer記憶中的要弱了許多，否則不管Rho Aias再增加多少層護盾都不可能擋下攻擊的，吉爾伽美什很明顯地手下留情了，若是真的出全力的話，士郎現在早就死了。

但是沒有，剛才使出寶具攻擊時是吉爾伽美什殺掉士郎最好的機會，但他放棄了那個機會，還記得對方曾經對他說過什麼的Archer才因此能夠確定，吉爾伽美什其實並沒有打算要殺掉士郎，

黑影本來就不是Servant能夠輕易抗衡的力量，對他而言也是，所以Archer才選擇旁觀，然後看著吉爾伽美什要如何在不殺掉士郎的情況下去對付黑影。

「呵。」

面對會將他的身體刺穿出千瘡百孔的尖刺，吉爾伽美什的反應，竟只是一聲像是在稱讚士郎的輕笑。

接著，整幕的金色光圈照亮了這個地下世界，吉爾伽美什沒有打算再次使用EA，而是從手邊的寶庫門裡取出一對金色的大劍後，便讓背後已經準備待續的寶庫門一起朝黑影射出寶具。

可以無限製造的影之刺，與數量近乎無限的武器寶具，在兩人的上空相撞出一條分界線，表面上看起來是勢均力敵，但由於影子可塑型的特性，尖刺即使被寶具擊碎了，落地後又能重新凝聚成型，然後再度化成利刺展開攻擊。

反觀，若是吉爾伽美什沒有及時反應過來並擋下從地上彈起的刺刃，他的身體接著便會被開出一個大洞，迎擊著從天降下的棘之雨外，同時還要對付從四面八方刺來的偷襲，因此情勢對吉爾伽美什而言可說是相當的不利。

本來應該是如此的才對。

金色的雙劍揮舞，所有想靠近吉爾伽美什身體的影之刺便接連被擊落，沒有停止射擊著寶具的寶庫門也不時從旁進行支援，不管被擊碎的影之刺重塑了多少次，又對吉爾伽美什重新攻擊了多少次，刺刃一次都沒能成功得手，甚至連他的衣角都未能碰到就被打落了。

怎麼回事？

士郎不解。從空中射出的攻擊也就算了，但那些被擊落在地後彈起並重新進攻的影子只是胡亂地全部對著吉爾伽美什刺去而已，會從哪個地方或以哪個角度襲來根本就毫無規則可言，更不可能預測得出來，可是吉爾伽美什卻像是全部都知道一樣，就連在視線死角的地方，他也能在影子得手之前搶先在那裡打開寶庫門來阻擋偷襲。

然後，毫髮無傷的吉爾伽美什，一邊俐落地砍擊著黑影的尖刺，一邊邁開腳步向士郎走來，再這樣下去，對方遲早會走到他的面前的，然後、然後——

「這不是做得挺好的嗎。」

冷不妨地，吉爾伽美什突然這樣稱讚了他。

「欸？」

嘴角揚起一條優雅的弧度，鮮紅的眼睛因被激起的戰意而明亮，吉爾伽美什沖著士郎露出一道滿意的淺笑。

「睽違十年……不，也許是自被召喚出來以來，本王第一次盡全力在應戰呢。」

「什……」

士郎無法明白，明明一不小心可能就會被影子刺穿身體，為何對方還能笑得出來？明明只要再次使用那件破壞他的固有結界的武器，沒有可以對抗那種絕對破壞力的手段的他就會輸了，為何吉爾伽美什卻不用？他只是把接下自己所有的攻擊當成一種挑戰嗎？吉爾伽美什他是認真的嗎？對於他決心要達到目的的執念，吉爾伽美什有當作一回事嗎？

一想到對方其實根本就不在乎他對聖杯的執著，極度的憤怒便油然而生，也不管一次拿走這麼多魔力是否會把他的身體撐到破裂，士郎在原先進行著的攻擊陣後方，再追加了相同數量的黑影尖刺。

黑影原本的攻擊就已經讓吉爾伽美什對付得有些辛苦了，而現在，尖刺的數量變成兩倍時，即便他也有足夠數量的武器寶具能夠應戰，但他卻不一定能來得及反應過來所有的攻擊。

因此，數量加倍的攻擊陣開始還不到五秒，斬擊的速度難以跟上所有彈來的刺刃，吉爾伽美什的左手便被一記漏接的尖刺劃出一條淺細的傷痕。

從這開始，英雄王便不再是與黑影勢均力敵了，即便寶具發射及揮砍雙刀的速度都沒有停下來，但也難以再加快，越來越多、也越劃越深的傷口，開始增加在吉爾伽美什身上。

一瞬間，吉爾伽美什此刻的樣子，與他渾身是血地倒坐在夜晚街道上時的模樣，重疊在一起了。

「唔……」

強烈到像是把他的腦神經都撥斷般的頭痛，讓士郎難受得跪倒在地上，也迫使他放緩了刺擊的速度。

『士郎！沒事吧？』安哥拉擔憂地靠上去想查看對方的狀況，但沒有實體的他根本碰不到士郎。

「沒、事……」

除了痛以外什麼都感覺不到，縱使站不起來了，士郎也仍用手撐起上半身，然後繼續操控著影子進行攻擊。

即便，繼續前進只會受到更多傷害，吉爾伽美什卻完全沒有改變應戰的方式，並且一步一步地，逐漸要走到士郎面前了。

看著自己操控的黑影在對方身上不斷留下傷痕，鮮血的面積多到甚至快覆蓋住了金色，士郎覺得自己快要受不了了。這明明是一場瞬間就能結束的對決，為何會拖到現在都還無法結束？不應該是這樣，為何所有事情，總是無法如他所願的進行呢？

於是，終於忍無可忍的士郎，惱怒地，對吉爾伽美什吼道。

「為什麼都不攻擊？為什麼只是一直防禦而已？您的話、用剛才那個武器的話，明明就可以馬上打倒我了不是嗎？都能夠把您逼到這個程度了、都能把您傷成這樣了，難道我還不夠資格讓您動真格嗎！」

咻地，強勁而銳利的風聲一劃，士郎感覺到有什麼東西擦過了他的臉頰，伸手一摸，發現到是一條細小的劃傷。

而他的後方的地上，則多了一把插在地上的長劍。

「哼！結果又沒聽懂本王的話啊士郎，剛才不是說過了嗎？本王只是來回收自己擅自亂跑的所有物而已，既然是回收的話，就表示本王還想留著那東西，那自然是不能『破壞』了。」

此時，已經渾身是傷的吉爾伽美什，距離他只剩下十公尺的距離了。

「還有，本王可沒有放水啊，本王現在，的確是使出全力地在對付著你的攻擊啊。」

劃傷他臉頰的那一劍，不單只是要引起他的注意力而已，同時也是在證明其實只要吉爾伽美什想，他隨時都能殺了自己，只是他選擇不這麼做罷了。

明明有絕對不會輸給對方的力量與自信，士郎卻莫名地感到慌張了，再讓吉爾伽美什繼續靠近的話、再不趕快把對方擊敗的話，士郎有預感自己將會有什麼東西，會因此被影響的。

但他就是忍不住地，把焦點都放在了吉爾伽美什不肯攻擊他這件事情上，連他也不明白原因，只是在頭痛得不得了的大腦裡，他的直覺一直提醒他絕不能忽略這個重要的細節。

到底為什麼……明明就可以打敗我的不是嗎？只要再增加寶庫門的數量、只要再加快發射寶具的速度，就能擊落我所有的攻擊，也不會被我的攻擊所傷了不是嗎……等等？

瞬間，士郎注意到了他一直遺漏的一件事情。

用寶具進行射擊攻擊，那才是王最擅長的攻擊方式不是嗎？那為何他還要使用那對雙劍做砍擊？既然都能搶先預測出攻擊的位置了，為何不只射出寶具抵消攻擊就好了？難道是不能這樣使用寶庫門？還是說……

是不得已，才得這麼做的？

「難道說……」

總算，終於發覺到真相的士郎，用他身為對方Master的權限，感應了對方身上剩餘的魔力存量。

已經少到，早就低過會有生命危險的警戒線了。

視力變得模糊的士郎這時才注意到，吉爾伽美什那高傲而從容地迎擊著所有黑影刺刃的自信表情下，其實臉色早就蒼白得幾乎沒有血色了。


	60. Chapter 60

這就是吉爾伽美什沒有再增加寶庫門數量的原因，因為不想殺掉自己，所以才沒有使出能一擊擊殺對手的力量，而是選擇在突破攻勢之前以消耗魔力最少的方式，來接下他所有的怒意與殺氣地，阻止他召喚聖杯。

但結果就是，被他單方面切斷魔力供給的吉爾伽美什，在被迫將僅存的魔力幾乎用盡後，自己也陷入了魔力枯竭的處境。

所有的影子在瞬間停止了動作，若是再讓吉爾伽美什繼續使用魔力，他將會因為魔力枯竭而死的，那並不是他想要的結果，卻也不能明白，為何吉爾伽美什會寧可冒著死亡的危險也不肯殺掉他，讓他活著，對吉爾伽美什而言難道比得到聖杯還重要嗎？

士郎收起了攻擊，並趕緊要打開魔力通路。即便前一刻還對於對方違背約定的事感到生氣，但吉爾伽美什的死亡卻不是他所期望發生的事情，至少不能再讓吉爾伽美什失去魔力了，現在的話、他還能補救這一切。

但是，士郎卻接著發現自己傳送過去的魔力被對方擋下來了，吉爾伽美什拒絕接受他的魔力供給。

「不、為什麼……」

幾乎是一腳跨進生死的界線了，吉爾伽美什卻仍是一臉不在乎，並一副理所當然的語氣地說。

「哼！要是接受的話，豈不是又給你機會可以繼續逃避了嗎？」

兩人之間的距離，只剩七公尺了。沒有黑影的阻擋，吉爾伽美什只需要再向前走個幾步，便能輕鬆抵達剛才還得以命拼搏才能跨越的距離。

這卻也讓士郎感到非常害怕。

怎麼辦？該怎麼做才好？

士郎現在的思緒全亂了調，甚至都忘記了自己的目的。吉爾伽美什現在的魔力量已經少到有性命上的危險，但他卻不接受自己的魔力，再這樣下去吉爾伽美什可能會死的。

士郎只知道自己得趕快想出辦法讓吉爾伽美什接受他的魔力供給，就算是強制的也好，必須得讓吉爾伽美什……

對了，強制的話……

士郎低頭，看著左手背上的最後一道令咒。

「你要是敢逼迫本王接受那種骯髒的魔力，信不信本王現在就立刻自盡給你看！」

看出士郎打算要做什麼的吉爾伽美什立刻斥喝道，也嚇阻了士郎腦中的念頭。

不趕快給予魔力的話吉爾伽美什會魔力枯竭而死，但強迫對方接受魔力的話，吉爾伽美什就會自殺，不管怎麼做吉爾伽美什都會死，這樣的話，他豈不是只能選擇……

「請您、不要再過來……」

停止不了害怕的感覺，與吉爾伽美什的距離越是接近，就越讓士郎感到恐慌，卻並非是害怕對方會生氣或殺掉他，他倒還寧願吉爾伽美什以處罰的名義對他降下死罪，但就是因為知道對方不會這麼做，所以才更讓他感到恐懼。

這是第三次了。第一次是他沒控制住黑影，差點就要殺死了吉爾伽美什；第二次是他命令Berserker制伏吉爾伽美什，讓對方不能阻止他去召喚聖杯；而現在，他又把吉爾伽美什當成敵人地，對他發動足以致命的攻勢。

如果是以前、如果是別人，僅只是稍有反抗的意思，早就把他揍得遍體鱗傷，或者直接把他關進地下室了，但是吉爾伽美什一次都沒有傷害過他，甚至沒有對他生過氣，更沒有因此對他感到厭惡。

所以他才覺得害怕，總是這樣保護著他、總是一再容忍著他，對待他的態度和他過去所認知的人際相處方式完全不同，面對吉爾伽美什如此溫柔地對待他的那個未知感情，士郎只覺得恐懼莫名。

不知道該以什麼眼神來看著對方、不知道能說什麼來回應對方、不知道要用什麼解釋來理解對方不殺他的原因，士郎只知道再讓吉爾伽美什繼續靠近他，他一定、一定會……

不再攻擊吉爾伽美什的影子轉為流向士郎的身旁，從下而上，開始慢慢地攀上了士郎的身體，並要將他的身體沉進影沼之中。

『士、士郎？』

在士郎失去了對吉爾伽美什的戰意的當下，安哥拉本來是想代替士郎繼續對吉爾伽美什進行攻擊的，卻赫然發現自己無法操控影子了。

『不會吧？士郎你該不會……』

士郎與大聖杯的同步已經高到，甚至能夠壓制住他對影子的使用權了。眼看離成功出生就只差一步，卻在最後關頭被如此限制，這讓安哥拉很是氣惱，卻又對士郎無可奈何，因為現在的士郎精神狀態已經糟糕到連他在耳邊大聲呼喊都聽不到的程度了。

這時，三道銳利的疾風擦過士郎的身體，三件不同的武器把一部分要爬上士郎身體的黑影給暫時擊退。此時射出寶具的人皺了眉頭。

「不是說過不會給你機會逃的嗎！就算是躲進黑影裡面也不准！」

吉爾伽美什又使用魔力了，如果他再執意要用影子來阻隔對方，吉爾伽美什絕對會再繼續發射寶具，直到他再也無法這麼做為止，這樣一來就等於是自己害死了對方。

不准自己救他，也不准他逃避，王者霸道又任性地斬斷了所有的可能，迫使士郎只能選擇對方唯一允許的選項。

然後，在距離士郎前方一公尺的地方，吉爾伽美什停下了腳步。

「為什麼、要做到這種地步……」

縮著身體，跪在地上的少年哭泣著，完全不明白吉爾伽美什為什麼要為了這樣的自己，做到連性命都能捨棄的程度，認為自己生命的意義只有成為聖杯的少年，什麼時候也有了能夠讓王者為自己犧牲性命的價值了？

正因為完全搞不懂對方到底想要做什麼，卻又忍不住因為對方那像是對自己的生存充滿執著的舉動而感到高興，所以才覺得恐懼，連得到幸福都會讓他覺得很有罪惡感的少年，害怕地哭著，並詢問王者。

「您到底想要得到什麼？不是聖杯嗎？不是淨化人類嗎？我已經搞不懂了啊！到底要怎麼做，才能成為對您來說特別的存在？我只是、想要成為您的……」

「那樣的話，乖乖地跟本王回去不就好了？」

「欸？」

士郎困惑地抬起頭，不解地看著站在他面前的男人。

「真想成為對本王而言特別的存在，那就更應該放棄召喚聖杯，那東西對本王而言已經沒有用處了，更直接的說，聖杯對現在的本王而言，只是阻礙本王得到想要的東西的障礙物罷了，你召喚了它，就等於是讓本王無法得到中意的東西，真要追究起來的話，這可不是能輕易饒恕的罪過喔。」

「中意的……東西？」

「啊，沒錯。」

赤紅的雙眼裡，只映著一個瘦弱的白色身影。

「本王中意的，是個連自己的珍貴之處都沒有發覺到的寶石原礦，但就是因為他完全不知道自己的價值，還誤以為本王看中的只是他作為小聖杯的功用而已，所以本王才更要負起責任糾正他那錯得離譜的觀念，並在他把自己給弄碎之前搶先將他收藏起來才行了。」

又是那種讓人摸不著頭緒的話，但是在這段話裡，士郎卻聽懂了其中一句話。

作為小聖杯的功用。

那不是在說伊莉雅，指的也不是櫻，因為三個小聖杯裡，只有他是一心嚮往著要擔任召喚出大聖杯這個職務的。

難道說……

如果說自己就是吉爾伽美什意指的那個人，如果他就是對吉爾伽美什來說特別的存在，那麼他對於對方而言的價值，豈不就是……

「不、不對……」

思考全都亂了，連應該做出什麼反應，或應該感覺到什麼樣的心情也都不知所措了，曾經以為的、認定的事情，也接連被顛覆了。

如果那就是吉爾伽美什放棄聖杯的理由、如果那就是吉爾伽美什寧可冒著死亡的風險也不願殺掉他的原因、如果一切的事實都像他現在所想的那樣，那麼吉爾伽美什對他、該不會其實是……

「不對、不對、不對！」

少年難受地抱著頭低聲哭泣，拒絕去相信那個可能性，因為如果他所想的真的就是事實的話，那不就表示他一直都做錯了嗎？他本來是可以不用走到這一步的，甚至不用讓任何人受到傷害的，是他自己親手毀掉了這一切、是他把自己逼上絕路、是他捨棄了那些原本可以得到的事物。

「不應該是這樣、不應該是這樣的啊……」

所有的情緒都擠壓在胸口，連呼吸都開始變得困難了，即使張著嘴大口吸氣，卻感覺像是沒把空氣吸入肺部裡似的，幾乎窒息的感覺明明是如此痛苦，但是士郎感覺到的，

卻是前所未有的喜悅，與極致的幸福。

好開心、好開心、好開心！好開心！

「不是的！才不是那樣的！」

如果那就是吉爾伽美什對他的想法、如果那就是吉爾伽美什對他的感情，那麼恐怕這將是他人生至今第一次，懷抱的心願得到了實現。

所以，他才更寧願相信是自己誤會了，全部都只是他自作多情而已，總是惹對方生氣、總是害對方受傷的自己，是不可能被吉爾伽美什……

「這才不是真的！不可能是那樣的！明明都還沒召喚出聖杯，我的願望是不可能這麼簡單就被實現的啊……」

害怕地啜泣大叫著，有如懲罰自己般地抓著自己的頭髮，已經錯亂到不知道該怎麼應對這一切了。與其因為誤解而被空歡喜一場的失落感重重打擊，這樣逃避現實對少年而言才要更加安全。

看著士郎自虐的舉動，吉爾伽美什也沒有阻止，知道士郎正在想什麼的他既不承認也沒有否認任何事情，只是有些冷淡地哼了一聲。

「隨便你要怎麼想吧。」吉爾伽美什說，「但本王可沒時間再陪你繼續耍任性了啊，該是時候來處理真正的問題了。」

近百扇的寶庫門接著關起，吉爾伽美什收起了手中的金色雙劍，只留下一個光圈在手邊。

「這是最後一次提問了，間桐士郎，好好想清楚再回答本王——」

王者居高臨下地俯瞰著他，姿態有如在宣示自己對所有物品的處分權力。

「——你想現在就死在這裡，還是繼續活下去？」


	61. Chapter 61

曾經，吉爾伽美什也對他問過一樣的問題，但他當時對他說謊了，但這一次，強調是最後一次的這次，他必須要遵循自己的真心來回答才行。

問題非常簡單明瞭，沒有任何可以討論的餘地也沒有一點能欺瞞耍詐的空間，若是他說想死，吉爾伽美什就會馬上殺了他，反之他若說想活下去，那麼吉爾伽美什就不會允許他再有任何想死的念頭。

接下來，就只看他自己如何抉擇了而已。

「我……」

少年抱著頭跪在地上，頭痛到難以思考事情的大腦裡正被各種錯雜的情感所困惑著，覺得自己並不值得被拯救的少年，開始挑著自己應該被放棄的理由。

「我可是、殺了人了啊……用這雙手、把自己的兄弟給……」

「那正好，反正就算你沒做，本王遲早還是要讓那個小丑以命抵罪的，你不過是幫本王下手了而已。」吉爾伽美什說。

「但是我……很髒，髒到根本怎麼做都無法洗乾淨、髒到光是和別人說話我都會覺得自己把對方弄髒了……」

「那麼依靠本王即可，本王可是連此世全部之惡都無法汙染的存在啊，在本王面前根本就不需要去擔心那種無聊的小事。」

「我把自己的一切都摧毀掉了，不管與親人間的信賴，還是能夠回去的家，這個世界上已經沒有屬於我的歸處了。」

「這個世界本就全是本王的庭院，想要可以讓你回去的歸處，本王直接賜給你一個就行了。」

「我傷害了您，好幾次，每一次都害您差一點就喪命了，這樣的我只能以死向您謝罪了啊！」

「哼！居然還記得你幹過的那些好事啊，那樣的話就更不能讓你這麼死了，就給本王繼續活著！然後用一生的時間來慢慢償還你的罪過！」

似乎，不管他怎麼嫌棄自己、不管他不斷表示出想死的意願，吉爾伽美什都會幫他找出一條退路，這與其說在提問，聽起來還更像是告訴他對方是希望他能繼續活下去一般，卻又尊重他所做的選擇，即便他最後還是選擇死亡，吉爾伽美什也會遵照他的意願了結他的性命。

這讓士郎非常高興，因為吉爾伽美什沒有強迫他，並給了總是只能被迫接受一切的他從未享有過的選擇權，但卻也令他十分難過，因為如果他最後還是選擇了死亡，一定會讓吉爾伽美什感到很失望吧？

但是，已經沒有其他辦法了啊，現在的他，根本就沒有選擇活下去的權利了。

「已經來不及了……」

身體感覺難受得不得了，只能緊抓著胸口試圖減緩那股強烈的不適感，體內，他感覺到不屬於他的力量正在猛烈躁動著，不斷提醒著他現在的處境。

「我已經和大聖杯完全同化了，根本沒有辦法可以分離了啊，就算我不召喚聖杯，遲早也會被奪走意識，這樣下去聖杯還是會被召喚出來的。」

這是多麼殘酷啊，比起無法被實現的心願，連懷有願望都不被允許，這才真正叫人感到絕望，本來就已經打算將死亡當作他的終點，事到如今還懷抱著不該有的期待，這樣只會讓他更加無法果斷做出抉擇的。

所以，他只能拜託吉爾伽美什放棄他了，不能再讓他人對他抱有希望了，不然的話，他是無法安心死去的。

「對不起，但果然、我只能去死了啊，不然的話，大家又會因為我受傷的，與其那個樣子，還不如就讓我一個人……」

「是誰跟你說沒有辦法將你跟大聖杯分離了？」

突然，吉爾伽美什不悅的聲音冷冷地打斷了他的哭聲。

「咦？」

抬頭，看見的那雙蛇一般的眼睛，依舊凜著和瞳孔顏色不相襯的冰冷，傲視著一切的姿態帶著的是絕對的自信。那絕對不是騙人的眼神，況且吉爾伽美什也不是會因為同情而說謊的人。

「可別這麼快就把話說死了啊士郎，切斷你跟聖杯聯繫的方法，本王還是有的，就看你願不願意接受而已。」

瞬間，士郎還以為是自己聽錯了，但吉爾伽美什的確是那麼說的，切斷他跟大聖杯聯繫的辦法是存在的。

事情突然間就有了轉機，希望降臨得是如此之快，以至於這個好消息聽起來簡直不像是真的，更是讓前一秒還深陷在絕望深處的士郎一時間還無法反應過來。

「這、這麼說……」

士郎哭得更加厲害了，連壓抑都不想，只任由眼淚任意在臉頰上氾濫。

「多餘的問題晚點再說，也別去管那些無聊的疑慮，只要照著你的真心回答本王就行了，是想死，還是活下去？」

當然是想死，死亡，才是他一直以來追求的東西，在終於走到終點、並且能結束一切的最後，在此死去才是他唯一的答案。

但是，如果有一個人允許他活下去、如果有一個人希望他活下去、如果有一個人給了他動力讓他想活下去，那麼他是否可以把他的答案改成……

「我想、活下去……」

嚎啕的哭聲用盡了力氣，脫離了束縛、擺脫了限制，什麼問題都不想管地、少年只是說出了他再單純不過的心願。

「不對、我……」

但那並非他真正的願望，少年搖頭，重新再次，將他完整的祈願告訴了王者。

「我想要的是、跟您一起活下去！想要活著，然後一直、待在您的身邊……」

「吼？」

鮮紅的蛇瞳裡瞬間燃起了玩味的興致，士郎的回答——尤其是修正過的那個答案，簡直令他不能再更滿意了。

「不只是想活著，而且還是想一直待在本王身邊是嗎？意外的很貪心啊士郎，不過本王准了！」

吉爾伽美什伸手，從手邊的寶庫門裡取出一把形狀彎曲的短刀，士郎對那件寶具也有印象，拜訪柳洞寺的那晚，他曾經看過Caster拿著一把外型極為相似的短劍。

然後，吉爾伽美什跨過最後的距離，在士郎的面前蹲下身子，將他擁入懷中。

「這是給你的懲罰，肯定會讓你覺得痛的，但還是要給本王咬緊牙關忍住啊。」

明明是在警告他，但吉爾伽美什的語氣卻非常溫柔，輕軟的語調像是在哄他入睡一般，讓人完全不覺得害怕。

「嗯，好的。」

知道對方絕對不會傷害自己，士郎便靠上了吉爾伽美什的身體，放心地交出了自己的全部。

為了不讓士郎受太多痛苦，吉爾伽美什迅速舉起短刀，準確俐落地將刀尖刺入士郎的心臟，瞬間懷中的人疼得抓緊他的手臂，但卻連一聲吃痛的抽氣聲都沒發出。

Rule Breaker，能夠破除任何魔術效果，也能夠切斷與Servant契約的寶具，吉爾伽美什使用它來破除士郎與大聖杯的聯繫，同時也切斷了他跟安哥拉·曼紐的契約，卻不會奪走他的生命。

然後，覆蓋在士郎身上的黑影，以及攀附全身的令咒，都隨著短刀的刺入一起粉碎消散，士郎已經從小聖杯的身份裡解放出來了。

抽出短刀，士郎的胸膛沒有流血也沒有傷口，但還是留下了被刀刺穿心臟的疼痛感，原本與大聖杯連結而充盈的魔力也因為切斷契約後都消失了，只剩下他原有的魔力，不過份量依舊少得有些危險。

吉爾伽美什從寶庫裡拿出一件金色的和服，直接披在赤裸著身體的士郎身上，以免他著涼了。

「該回去了，士郎。」吉爾伽美什說。同樣的一句話，在雨夜、在此刻，帶給士郎的，是同樣的安心。

「嗯。」白髮的少年，露出了開心而幸福的笑容。


	62. Chapter 62

「該回去了，士郎。」吉爾伽美什說。同樣的一句話，在雨夜、在此刻，帶給士郎的，是同樣的安心。

「嗯。」白髮的少年，露出了開心而幸福的笑容。

『士郎，你要離開了嗎？』

突然，黑色的手臂攀上了士郎的肩膀。

「嗤！」

聞到了濃烈的黑泥味道，知道那是什麼的吉爾伽美什立刻將士郎摟入懷中，並警戒地看向味道出現的地方。

「還不打算放棄嗎？安哥拉·曼紐！」

「等等！不是那樣的！」

知道安哥拉想做什麼的士郎連忙向吉爾伽美什請求。

「拜託您，請再給我一點時間，讓我跟安里談談，他不會傷害我的。」

吉爾伽美什很不高興地皺了眉頭，但是士郎一再地向他拜託，似乎真的很希望能再跟安哥拉說話的誠懇樣子，又讓吉爾伽美什狠不下心直接拒絕。

最後，吉爾伽美什鬆開抱著對方的手，當作是同意了，不過對安哥拉的那份警戒卻是一分也沒減退。

「謝謝你，王。」

向吉爾伽美什道過謝，士郎接著轉頭看向安哥拉。雖然說契約被切斷了，但士郎還是看得到安哥拉，只是時間也不長了，總是清晰得像是真的存在一般的黑色身影，此刻卻是愈漸模糊了起來。

「安里，對不起，明明說好要讓你出生的，結果我卻先違約了……」

士郎伸手，碰向人影臉部的位置，內疚地道歉。

「……」

人影沒有任何反應，沒有五官的他甚至讓人看不出他現在的表情究竟是生氣，還是露出對他的厭惡。

這讓士郎感到更加愧疚了，慌地連忙道：「召、召喚的事情我會再想辦法的！我向你保證，我一定會讓你出生的……」

『已經沒有關係了，士郎。』安哥拉搖頭，『反正我的願望也已經實現了。』

「咦……呃？安里？」

黑色的人影突然裹住了他的身體，士郎愣了一下，才意識到安哥拉做出的是擁抱他的動作，縱使他們根本碰不到對方。

『士郎剛才、看起來很開心呢。』安哥拉說，士郎甚至想像不出來對方是用什麼表情說話。

『雖然是在哭著，不過看起來卻好開心，相反的在向聖杯許願的時候，雖然面帶笑容，卻是一副鬱鬱寡歡的模樣呢，人類的感情真是難懂啊……』

「安里，不是那樣的……」

怕安哥拉以為他是因為後悔了所以才不召喚聖杯的，士郎急著想解釋清楚。

但安哥拉又是搖頭，不是因為不想聽對方解釋，而是不用解釋，他也已經明白了。

「我很喜歡士郎開心的樣子喔，比難過的表情要好看多了，不知道為什麼，但看到士郎開心，我就會覺得很高興，看到士郎難過，我的心情也好不起來，所以我希望士郎能夠一直都很開心，露出快樂的笑容，然後不知道從什麼時候開始，這竟然也變成了我的願望了呢。」

影子的頭部靠在他的肩膀上，動作像隻貓地蹭著他的臉。

『原本我以為，只要士郎的心願實現了，一定就能讓你感到開心吧？於是很努力的要幫助你、要讓你得到向聖杯許願的機會……其實這也是在幫我自己啦，只是順便也幫你一下罷了，不過直到剛才我才明白，士郎的願望，是無法用聖杯來實現的，要是再讓你向聖杯許願的話，那只會破壞士郎的幸福的。』

「安里……」

查覺到對方想要做什麼，但不同意對方作法的士郎哽咽著，想伸手回應對方的擁抱，卻發現自己還是碰不到對方，同時，難受的情緒使得眼淚更加難以制止了。

「一定、一定還有辦法的！就算不召喚聖杯也能夠讓你出生的方法一定有的，我們不是說好了嗎？要讓你誕生、要讓你離開大聖杯，請你再等等我，我一定會找出辦法的……」

『嗯，謝謝你士郎，其實光是聽到你這麼說，我就很滿足了。』

黑色的身影逐漸變得透明，甚至都能透過影子看見自己放在對方背部位置的手臂了。

『本來，我的出生就是不被受到祝福的，但只有士郎你願意幫助我，並且理解了我對誕生於世的渴望，所以就算沒有出生也沒有關係了，跟士郎你一起行動的這短短幾天裡，我已經「活」得很快樂了。』

難得的，安哥拉不再是用那種俏皮的語調說話，有點嚴肅又帶著些許的惆悵，與那前所未有的感傷語氣，都代表著即將到來的離別，因此安哥拉才把握著最後能跟人說話的機會地，把自己的真心話都告訴了士郎。

「不要啊……這樣子、只有我得到幸福的話，對安里你太不公平了啊……」

把臉埋進影子裡大聲哭泣，像是不想要對方消失地，士郎伸著手努力要抱住那個虛幻的人影裡。

明明擁有的東西如此之少，要自己享用都不夠了，白髮的少年還是試圖要將他好不容易才得到幸福分給他，這讓曾經也是人類的惡魔有些感動，同時又是有點不捨。

『真的沒有關係啦士郎，況且，我也有點累了呢，七十年……真的太漫長了，想要出生想了整整七十年，搞到我都有點膩了呢，都想說：「拜託饒過我吧。」的程度了啊。』

『所以，拜託你了士郎，將我從這個牢籠，還有對誕生無限的希望裡，解放出來吧。』

安哥拉向他乞求著，同時也是在拜託對方放棄自己，因為他比誰都清楚，抱著可能性是零的虛無希望是件多麼痛苦的事情，他已經被這個痛苦折磨了七十年，他不希望士郎也承受和他一樣的痛苦，所以只能讓對方打消要讓他出生的念頭了。

其實士郎也是明白這個道理的，讓安哥拉誕生的話，他就無法得到幸福，想要得到幸福，就不能讓安哥拉出生，他們雙方的祈願是相互衝突的，只能有一個人可以實現心願，而安哥拉則是為了他放棄了自己的願望。

所以他不能道歉，若是說了對不起，就等於是自己虧欠了對方，這樣只會讓他更加無法放下安哥拉的事情，也不能心安理得地接受自己的幸福的，若是無法感受到幸福，他就不能實現對方的心願了啊。

因此，他能說的，就只有這一句話了。

「謝謝你……」

其實想說的並不只有這句話而已，他還想感謝安哥拉給予他的所有幫助，還有為他所做的退讓與犧牲，但是他們的時間不夠了，人影的顏色越來越淡薄，幾乎都要融入背景之中了，哭得泣不成聲的少年最後能說出來的，也就只有將所有的感激之情一同包含的，這一句話了。

「謝謝你，安里……」

『嗯，這個是開心的哭泣對吧？嘿嘿，太好了，終於有一次，我也能讓士郎你感到開心了。』

人影咧開嘴露出笑容，這一次終於不再是嘴角過於上揚的詭異笑法，而是一個再自然不過、並且發自內心祝福少年的，代表快樂的微笑。

『要一直都過得這麼開心喔，士郎。』

「嗯！我答應你。」

黑影突然又從地上伸出，化成一雙手，輕輕地將士郎的身體向後一推，把他推向吉爾伽美什，等士郎再次抬頭時，他已經看不到黑色的人影。

「走吧。」

雖然聽不見安哥拉聲音，但吉爾伽美什也已經明白對方的意思了。

對那個像小孩一樣喜歡跟自己撒嬌的惡魔依舊很是不捨，不過既然已經答應過對方要開心地活著，那麼至少分別時不能再讓對方看到自己難過的樣子，於是士郎硬是忍下了眼眶中的淚，點頭回應吉爾伽美什。

「嗯……咦？等一……」

毫無預警地，吉爾伽美什就將士郎橫抱了起來，然後無視懷中人臉紅到不行的尷尬掙扎，轉頭看向切嗣，用命令的口氣道。

「去完成你十年前未盡完的責任吧。」

「啊，我會的。」

切嗣微微點頭，當作是對英雄王把破壞大聖杯的工作交給他的感謝。這一次，他終於能終結這一切了。

然後，吉爾伽美什抱著士郎，朝著大空洞的出口走去。中途，他和Saber對上了一次視線，兩人都沒說什麼，眼神裡沒有敵意，也沒有更多的情緒，僅只是，視線交錯了而已。

沒有了阻礙，留在大空洞四人很順利地走到了祭壇前，按照預定計劃，切嗣將會用上他所有的魔力，讓Saber在此使出她的對城寶具，破壞掉這個位於地底的巨大魔法陣，大聖杯也將因此完全瓦解。

對，只要沒有阻礙的話，這個計劃應該會進行得很順利才對。

但，祭壇的前方，此刻卻站著一個人，姿態有如一個守衛地護著身後的黑色火炬。

「簡直就像是把十年前的舊劇本拿出來重拍一樣啊，你說是嗎？衛宮切嗣。」

聲音聽起來比平時的要虛弱許多，感覺像是受了傷而無法大聲說話，但男人語氣裡仍充滿著強烈的意志。

「我又像當時一樣的以敵人的身份，阻擋在你跟聖杯之間了呢。」

「嘖！言峰……」Archer立刻投影出干將莫邪，要衝上去鏟除這個礙事者。

「士郎！等等！」但是，切嗣卻阻止了他。

即使他們的人數與實力都在對手之上，他根本就不需要親自上場進行危險的戰鬥，切嗣還是堅決地，將只能填裝一發子彈的手槍裝入了特製的禮裝魔彈。

「言峰綺禮，就由我來對付。」


	63. Chapter 63

「言峰綺禮，就由我來對付。」

「什……不行！絕對不行！」

Archer的第一個反應就是強烈反對。他知道言峰的實力以一個人類來說強得有多可怕，也清楚現在的切嗣根本就不是對方的對手，所以才更不能讓切嗣去對付言峰。

凜也同意Archer的看法，但她則是質問言峰阻擋他們的目的。

「喂！假神父！你這又是在做什麼？就算是開玩笑，也該給我看看時間跟場合吧！」

「呵，這可不是在開玩笑喔，我可是很認真的啊凜，為了讓安哥拉·曼紐誕生，就算要我把你們全部殺掉，我也絕對會下手的。」為了不讓凜以為他又是在說笑，言峰還特意強調了最後一句。

「你……到底又在說什麼蠢話啊你！讓此世全部之惡誕生？你認真的嗎？那樣做的話你也會死喔，根本對你一點好處也沒……呃？衛宮先生？」

無視了Archer的阻擋，切嗣一邊裝入彈匣，一邊走向言峰。

「哼，結果這就是你真正的目的嗎，為了這種毫無意義的目的而特意等了十年之久，可真是辛苦你了啊，言峰綺禮。」

切嗣沒有質疑他的目的，就某方面而言他可是再了解這個男人不過了，因此也早就預料到對方會以敵人的身分阻擋在他們的前方，所以對於言峰的出現，切嗣的反應只是嘲諷而已。

而言峰也不以為意，「對你們來說或許是毫無意義，但對我而言，這卻是唯一能讓我找到我所追求的答案的方法，即使會死也無所謂，我只是選擇不放棄地堅持要貫徹我的生存方式罷了。倒是你，如果真的想阻止我的話，就應該讓Archer來跟我打才對。」

「不，我來就行了。」

不是在逞強，縱使身體早就貧弱到難以進行激烈的戰鬥，切嗣也絲毫沒有要退下換人的意思。

「你的時間也不多了吧？那麼對付一個將死之人，由我這個虛弱的病人來就足夠了。」

其實一見面時他就察覺到了，言峰那像是已經靜止的魔力波動，以及低到不像個活人的體溫，代表男人距離死亡已經不遠了，目前只是以最低的限度來維持生命而已。

切嗣不確定在他們分別的這幾個鐘頭裡言峰遇到了什麼事情，但可以確定的是，言峰的心臟受到了嚴重的破壞，才導致他現在幾乎是命懸一線的狀態。

這並非沒有根據的猜測，為何在第四次聖杯戰爭時被他用槍射穿心臟的言峰能夠活下來，切嗣並沒有問過對方，但他猜測想應該與聖杯的黑泥有關，因為與吉爾伽美什有契約的關係，在吉爾伽美什因黑泥受肉後，黑泥的魔力也透過他們的契約進而流入了言峰體內，在他的身體裡成形了一顆新的心臟。

如果說言峰是因為大聖杯才活了下來，那麼言峰跟聖杯就是同生共死的關係了吧？若是破壞了聖杯，失去心臟的言峰肯定也無法再活著了吧？因此在心臟修復完成之前，言峰只是靠著黑泥的力量在維繫生命而已。

所以才會說他是個將死之人，以言峰目前的狀況，若是立刻進行治療，也許還能勉強保住一命，但他卻選擇站在這裡阻止他們毀壞大聖杯，連從者都沒有的他是不可能打得過他們的，大聖杯被破壞只是遲早，屆時他也將必死無疑。

切嗣選擇與他正面會戰，不只是因為破壞大聖杯是他必須完成的任務，同時也是要與這個從十年前就一直與他糾纏不清的男人做個了斷，言峰究竟有多難纏他可是有親身體會過了，若是不在這裡確實地擊倒他，這個甚至能從死亡中復活過來的男人恐怕不論多少次，都會為了他的目的再次出現阻擋在他的面前吧？

「先說好了啊言峰綺禮，這次如果又是我贏了的話，就給我乖乖放棄聖杯的事，不要再追求什麼聖杯了！這種麻煩的苦差事我可不要再做第三次了啊。」

「呵！說得好像你一定會贏一樣啊，那如果我贏了的話，你難道就會放棄破壞聖杯嗎？」

「別說笑了！那種事情，是絕對不可能的！」

舉起槍扣下扳機，戰鬥的響鈴就此敲響。

雖然現在沒有魔力的言峰無法使用黑鍵擋下子彈，但要躲過子彈的掃射依舊不成問題，在閃躲過第一波的攻擊後便接著筆直地朝切嗣衝來。

「老爹！」

「Archer！」

Saber快一步擋住了想衝上去的Archer，並說：「看著吧。」

「現在已經不是讓老爹他耍任性的時候了！破壞大聖杯才是我們首要做的事啊！」

「所以才叫你看著！」

瞬間，嬌小的騎士王身上散發出來的，是威嚴十足且不可冒犯的凜然氣勢，她舉著劍，要守護的是這場對決的進行。

「戰士之間的決鬥是不允許被打擾的，你若尊重他們兩個賭上各自生死的那份覺悟，就不應該插手，而是見證這場對決直到分出勝負才對！」

「Saber！」

沒想到連Saber都這樣默許了切嗣的胡來，這讓Archer很是氣惱，卻又不知道該怎麼做才能使Saber讓步。

「相信切嗣吧。」Saber說，背對著戰場的騎士王，正在見證這場對決的進行。

「況且，切嗣也不一定會輸啊。」

縱使過了十年，言峰的身手也沒有退步，就算沒有黑鍵可以抵擋子彈，言峰依然也能在一邊進行躲避動作的情況下朝他進攻而來，子彈的射擊最多只能拖延他靠近的速度而已。

對此切嗣也不慌張，只是繼續用普通的子彈進行連續射擊而已，那過於沉穩的鎮定態度反而讓人立刻察覺到有詐。

最好的證明就是，切嗣他還沒有使用起源彈。

於是言峰瞬間加快速度，一口氣衝到切嗣的懷下，接著馬步、重心轉移、全身力道集中與拳頭掄起，所有動作接在眨眼間一氣呵成，然後朝著胸口的位置擊出重拳。

切嗣在等的就是這個瞬間。掃射對動作迅速的言峰來說是能夠輕易閃躲的攻擊，要傷到他並不容易，真的要讓言峰受傷，就必須一次給予致命的一擊，若只有讓他受到輕傷，警覺提高的言峰在進攻時便會更加謹慎，也更難傷害到他。

換言之，機會只有一次，若是錯過這個機會的話，被殺掉的人就會是自己了，要確保自己的攻擊能夠成功，就要找到能夠確實擊中對手的機會，對手會如何閃躲攻擊並不好預測，但可以確定擅長近身戰的言峰攻擊自己的瞬間，就是他瞄準攻擊的最佳時機。

然後在言峰來到他面前三公尺處的時候，切嗣丟下了手中的槍，並迅速舉起另一把特別改造過的手槍。

來了！

言峰在等的也是這個瞬間，起源彈的棘手之處他可是有體驗過的，況且現在的他在摘除士郎體內的刻印蟲時把令咒都使用掉了，根本沒有其他手段可以抵禦掉起源彈的效果，所以他最提防的自然也是起源彈的攻擊了。

料到切嗣定會在他進攻的那刻使出起源彈，早有預備的言峰在出拳的瞬間，再度將身體的重心往左下壓去，避開槍口的同時，也躲進了切嗣攻擊的死角裡，再度將致命的拳頭送入對手的腹部。

咦？

突然間，言峰注意到切嗣的嘴角是笑著的，那種目的達成而感到興奮的淺笑。

固有時制御·三倍速！

操控自身肉體時間的魔術發動，同樣也料到言峰在等待他使用起源彈的瞬間避開攻擊，切嗣在舉起裝有起源彈的手槍的同時，也發動了魔術，讓他身體的時間加速到三倍，因此他清楚地看見了言峰向右方閃躲，於是切嗣便順著對方躲避的方向移動槍口，趕上了言峰的拳頭。

接著，足以將人的內臟擊碎的強勁出拳，以及瞄準對手心臟的槍口，一同擊出攻擊。

像是被砲彈正面擊中了一樣，切嗣整個人都被擊飛了出去，而來不及進行防禦的言峰，左胸口則是被子彈挖出了一個大洞。

接著，二人雙雙落地。

「老爹！」

Archer立刻朝切嗣衝了過去，接住了他的身體。在切嗣彈飛出去的瞬間，他看見對方的瞳孔已經微微放大了。

言峰的那記重拳實在可怕，腹部的所有臟器都被拳頭擊得碎爛，任何人類只要接下那一拳，絕對必死無疑。

切嗣也不例外，在被拳頭擊中的時候他確實是當場斃命了，但是埋在他體內的Avalon也接著運作，立即修復了所有受損的器官，使得切嗣在死亡了幾秒後，又立刻復活了過來。

「唔嗚……」

只是，內臟被擊碎的疼痛是無法被治癒的，在恢復意識的當下，切嗣立刻被那殘留的劇痛感折磨得發出吃痛聲，他甚至沒有力氣可以爬起來，是Archer攙扶著，他才能坐起身子。

「言峰綺禮呢？」醒來後切嗣的第一句話，便是關心對決的勝負。

「已經死了。」根本不用特意去確認，心臟被子彈貫穿，就算是曾經復活過的死人，這一次也該死透了才對。

「……這樣啊，」

切嗣像是鬆了一口氣地，發出一聲長嘆，「太好了……這樣子、就……」

「還沒有結束啊，切嗣。」

Saber走了過來，舉著劍，面對著前方的黑色火炬。

「Master，請下達指示。」

女騎士充滿決意的語氣已經充分展示出她的決心了，即使她還是懷著要拯救國家的願望，但絕非是依靠這個虛假的許願機器來實現，要切嗣下達指令，如此她才能斬斷對聖杯的執念，然後繼續追尋著她渴望找到的答案。

也就是說，離別的時刻到了。

就如同他先前跟Saber說好的，切嗣舉起右手，說出命令前，他先是道謝。

「騎士王，對於妳給予的幫助，實在感激不盡，還有很抱歉我沒有能夠回報你的方式……」

「有你那句話就足夠了。」

Saber傲氣地哼了一聲，不過微微上揚的嘴角可以看得出來她其實是很高興的。

「Archer，切嗣他就交給你了。」

「……我知道了。」Archer點頭。他知道那句話並不只有叫他要把切嗣帶離這裡的意思。

然後，Archer抱起了身體還無法動彈的切嗣，並讓切嗣完成他最後的任務。

「以衛宮切嗣之名，用令咒命令——」

騎士王高舉著劍，就如同她曾經向切嗣承諾過的，會以御主的劍的身份，為他達成目的。

「——Saber，使用寶具將大聖杯、破壞掉！」

耀眼的光芒瞬間纏上了勝利之劍的劍身，和十年前被迫使用出來的不同，這一次，Saber也同意了這個決定，使用令咒，不過是幫助她增強了寶具的威力。

然後再一次地，切嗣用最後的令咒，當作是與Saber的訣別。

「用第三道令咒，再次命令、Saber……」

Archer奔跑了起來，朝著大空洞的出口開始奔去，獨留在祭壇前的騎士王高舉起金光輝煌的傳說之劍，千古至今戰死於戰場的戰士們所懷抱的悲哀而崇高的夢想，皆化作金色的流沙光輝升起，在幽暗死寂的地下洞窟裡閃耀成美得令人屏息的光之原，向黑暗的惡之杯展現常勝之王的堅定意志。

「將聖杯、破壞掉！」

「啊，交給我吧。」

回應著其契約者的託付，騎士王將所有的光芒集中在劍身上，向前跨出一步，對著黑色的火炬，揮出足以擊破黑暗的強勁光輝。

「誓約勝利之劍（Excalibur）！」

帶著強大破壞威力的金色光束撐開了整個大空洞，將此處所有的黑暗全部罩上了光芒，連同整個祭壇以及中央孕育著黑暗的火炬一起拉入崩毀之中。

接著，轟隆的鳴響與劇烈的震動動搖著洞穴的解構，坍塌的岩石如雨地從天落下，與位於大空洞上方的池潭湖水一齊淹沒進了這個地下洞窟，更進一步地把殘留在岩窟內的所有魔術痕跡全部銷毀。

被金光包圍的女騎士看著被她摧毀殆盡的魔法陣，魔力用盡的她心滿意足地閉上雙眼，與那光流一起消失在這片毀滅的景色中。

目睹了騎士王最後的身姿，切嗣又是在心裡說了聲謝謝，這才終於地，能夠放下了這個長達十年之久的牽掛。

『謝謝你。』

突然，切嗣聽到有誰在他的耳邊說話，連忙抬頭查看，卻除了他們以外，就沒有看到有其他人也在這裡了。

但，反正不管是誰，他已經有收到對方的感謝之意了。

在Archer帶著他跟凜一起離開了大空洞約幾分鐘後，通往地下的階梯也塌落。

三個魔術師家族，長達百年的執著與冀望，都隨著大空洞的崩塌，一起畫下了句點。

＊

看著士郎被吉爾伽美什直接公主抱起來的時候，安哥拉有一瞬間萌生了乾脆要把士郎搶回來算了的想法。

他雖然很高興士郎得到了幸福，但一想到對象卻是那個多次阻撓他且經常把士郎弄哭的吉爾伽美什，又不禁讓他感到有些火大。

不過那樣做的話，就沒辦法讓士郎開心了吧？

一想到士郎會露出難過的表情，安哥拉便隨即打消了這個念頭。

他與士郎的契約已經被切斷了，沒有了能夠讓他的意識離開大聖杯的憑依，他接著將會回到孕育著他的子宮，而為了與小聖杯溝通才捏造出來的人格，也會隨之消散。

但值得慶幸的是，他還能保有關於士郎的記憶。

然後，黑暗再次籠罩在他的周圍，安哥拉回到了大聖杯的內部、那個曾經讓他想要離開想了七十年之久的牢籠裡，那裡沒有一點光線，炙熱的像是在地獄，同時又漫著難聞的惡臭味，空間裡一刻不停地迴盪著各種惡意的言語，像是在提醒他這才是他的本質一般，反覆地浸染著他的顏色。

意識才離開幾日，回來時竟對此處產生一種懷念的感覺，安哥拉浸在這異空間的中央，閉上眼睛，腦中浮現的是白髮少年開心的笑容。

真是……好險啊，差一點就要毀掉了。

注意到士郎已經迷失他原本的目的時，安哥拉瞬間有種似乎做錯了什麼事情的後悔心情，他本來是想讓士郎能夠開心一點，才要讓士郎得到可以實現心願的聖杯的，卻沒注意到聖杯不但不能實現他的願望，反而還成為了令他更加痛苦的存在。

所以士郎那時候才會像瘋了一般，不惜要打倒眾人來斬斷自己所有的後路，以掩飾他對於想要活下去的渴望。

也因此，當士郎誠實地說出他真正的願望，安哥拉就決定要放手了，他也想要對這個總是為自己犧牲的少年也付出一點什麼，只要能讓對方露出高興的笑容，即使是要他放棄出生的機會，他也會覺得非常值得的。

結果，說自己不懂愛的惡魔，最後卻是因為開始擁有了這種感情，才願意為了自己所重視的人捨棄了己身的願望……不，也許他的心願，早就不再只有想要出生而已了，安哥拉只是選擇了自己最想要實現的那個願望罷了。

雖然無法見證到最後，但安哥拉·曼紐的心願也已經成真，此刻的他光是想起白髮少年的笑容，感覺就有種說不出的滿足。

突然間，只有黑暗與絕望的異空間裡，亮起了柔和的光線。安哥拉張開眼睛，看見了令他震驚不已的東西。

孕育他生命的惡意羊水，此刻像是沸騰一般浮現出了成千上萬流動的光點泡沫，照亮了這個總是漆黑的空間，使他仿佛置身星河，又有如沉浸在光之海中，壯闊而美麗的景象讓他像個見到新奇玩具的孩子，睜著大眼並發出驚嘆的歡呼聲。

這個、也太厲害了吧！

縱使，光點的光芒越來越強，甚至像是要把他吞噬了一般地讓他快看不見東西了，安哥拉還是張大眼睛，一秒也不願錯過地想要記下這片燦爛奪目的景致。

然後，一個小小的心願，在惡魔的心中悄悄萌芽。

真想讓士郎也看看這個啊……

接著，光明驅散了所有的黑暗，並覆蓋過了異空間裡全部的東西，但緊接一瞬，光芒消散，一切又歸於了虛無。

但在那裡，曾經有個願望被實現了。


	64. Chapter 64

士郎一直被吉爾伽美什抱著，雖然他表示可以自己走，但是雙腳才剛站到地上，馬上就發現他現在的身體已經虛弱到連站立的力氣都使不出來了，無奈，又只能讓吉爾伽美什繼續抱著他前進。

由於昨晚柳洞寺的集體昏迷事件，寺內的所有人員目前都還在住院觀察中，因此古寺裡現在一個人影也沒有，吉爾伽美什也更加不客氣地隨便找了間和室就直接走了進去，然後將他放到榻榻米的地板上。

接著，像是發生了地震一般，地面猛烈晃動，不遠處還傳來了巨大的倒塌聲響，兩人皆往聲響的來源轉頭望去，雖然誰都沒說，但他們都清楚發生了什麼事情。

「安里……」

那一刻，士郎有種有什麼東西從此消失的惆悵感覺，即使他已經接受安哥拉為他做出的讓步，但士郎依然對於自己未能遵守約定感到有些罪惡感。

「哼！還有心情去想著別人的事啊。」

突然，吉爾伽美什狠掐住了他的咽喉，把他壓上地板並跨坐他的身上，鮮亮的燦紅冽著冰冷的視線，眼神裡完全沒有半點同情地看著無法呼吸而難受掙扎的士郎。

「你的膽子可真不小啊士郎，居然敢擅自想要去死，還把本王搞得這麼落魄，甚至還無視了本王對你的寬恩，別以為你能輕易的就能得到本王的原諒啊。」

手掌收束的力道越來越大，簡直像是要扭斷他的脖子似的，也讓人感覺得出來吉爾伽美什是認真的，不是威脅而已，而是真的打算要直接掐死他。

對於吉爾伽美什突如其來的暴力行為，士郎一句求饒也沒說，只是毫不抵抗地承受著來自吉爾伽美什的怒氣。他也清楚自己對對方做了多麼過份的事情，所以他早就有會被處罰的心理準備了，如果吉爾伽美什要因此殺死他來發泄怒氣，他也不會有任何怨言的。

所以，對於吉爾伽美什要掐死他的行為，士郎只有說了這麼一句。

「對不起……」

「哼！又是這句話啊，本王應該說過你的道歉聽起來很讓人厭煩了吧？」

手指壓迫到了氣管，就算張大嘴吸氣，也難以將空氣吸入肺部，缺氧使得士郎的思考開始變得昏沉。

這時候，吉爾伽美什俯下身，在他的耳邊輕語道。

「乾脆就這樣把你給掐死如何？反正你不是很渴望死亡嗎？這樣正好成全你的心願了吧？」

瞬間，眼神渙散的瞳孔緊縮，立刻清醒過來的士郎急著想要否認。

「不、不是的！我並沒有……唔！」

嘴巴接著被摀住了，連話都說不出來，只能發出模糊不清的咽嗚聲。

「誰准你否定本王的話了？本王說是什麼，你只能全盤接受，不准再有半句狡辯！」

不知道為什麼地，吉爾伽美什突然提起了他想死的事情，但對方明明是知道他是想活下去的才對，為何會扭曲了他的意思呢？

難道說、沒有傳達到嗎？

士郎腦中瞬間閃過了這個念頭。他想要活下去、想要待在對方身邊的心意，沒能讓吉爾伽美什理解到嗎？

於是，他使力地掙扎了起來，試著要向吉爾伽美什傳遞出他的想法，但是他的四肢、脖子還有嘴巴，都被吉爾伽美什狠力壓制住了，他就連搖頭都做不到，再這樣下去，他就要被活活掐死，但最可怕的是，他的心意將永遠無法傳遞給吉爾伽美什了。

不要……不要啊！明明我的願望、已經不是……不要、我不想死、我還不想死啊……

士郎害怕地哭了出來，被摀住嘴的他只能發出畏懼的咽嗚聲，琥珀的雙眼裡只映著猛烈的鮮紅色，再被滾滾而流的淚水一起溶入他的眼膜上。

一想到吉爾伽美什將不會知道他真正的想法、一想到他將會一直被吉爾伽美什所誤解，那感覺簡直比死亡還要更令他恐懼。

看著身下的人發抖哭泣的表情，吉爾伽美什完全沒有一點憐惜，只有一聲近乎無情的冷哼。

「喔？哭了啊，這樣就對了，本王說過了吧？這是給你的懲罰，既然是懲罰，自然是不能讓你太好過了。」

連用嘴巴吸氣都做不到，恐怕在吉爾伽美什掐死他之前他就要先死於窒息了，在意識都變得模糊的最後，能看到、能聽到、能感覺到的，就只剩下掌握他的性命的那個人而已了。

這是報應。

這是士郎最後的念頭了。不能怪任何人，也不是吉爾伽美什的錯，這全都是他自作自受，因為是他說想死、是他用傷害吉爾伽美什的方式防止對方阻止自己，所以被吉爾伽美什誤解、被吉爾伽美什殺掉，不過是得到了他本來應得的報應而已，是他的過錯導致了自己走上了這個哀傷的結局，一切罪責，全都由他來承擔就好了。

因此，士郎放棄了，放鬆身體，放任吉爾伽美什奪走他的生命。

見身下的人不再掙扎，吉爾伽美什聲音冷淡地低笑了一聲，用最後這句話當作與他的訣別。

「好好地為你犯下的錯誤贖罪啊士郎，這就是本王賜給你的懲罰。」

空氣忽然間流了進來，與那堵在氣管內的氣體一起灌入肺部，吉爾伽美什鬆開兩手，讓一下子吸入太多空氣而嗆得難受的士郎能夠稍微緩過氣來。

但士郎才剛平穩下呼吸，吉爾伽美什立刻又掐住他的脖子，不過這次他只有將手指輕輕按在他的咽喉上，並沒有壓迫到士郎的呼吸。

「哼！差點都忘了呢，死亡不正是你最想要的東西嗎？要是就這樣殺了你，那就不是『懲罰』，而是『獎勵』了吧？那麼就給本王繼續活著！就算活得再痛苦、就算活到再想死，只要沒本王的准許，你就得咬緊牙關繼續拼命活下去，在你那有如地獄一般的人生裡受盡懲罰直到死去吧。」

然後，吉爾伽美什狠扣著士郎的頭，要那雙琥珀色的眼睛再次只能看著自己。

「聽懂了嗎間桐士郎？從現在開始，你的命就是本王的東西，只要本王不准，你就不許死，既然成為了本王的所有物，就安分一點待在本王的身邊，可別想要再逃走了啊，不然下次就是要擰斷你的四肢把你變成一個廢人，本王也會把你給抓回來的！明白了嗎！」

「呃，明、明白……」

其實是不明白的，吉爾伽美什一下勒著他的脖子要掐死他，一下又是威脅地要他非得活著不可，而且吉爾伽美什其實是知道他是想活下去的，那為何還要故意弄出這麼一段戲碼來嚇他呢？

難道說，真的就是故意的？

雖然強調是「懲罰」，但吉爾伽美什強行施加給他的，還更像是「獎賞」才對，不只准許他活著，而且還把他強留在自己身邊，以支配著他生死權力的方式還予他性命與自由，這兩者都是聖杯戰爭開始之前的士郎從未敢奢望過的東西，而現在，吉爾伽美什全都賜給了他。

然後士郎理解了，吉爾伽美什假裝要殺他，是要他意識到自己對活著的渴望，接著放過他，是對於他活著的肯定，最後奪走他選擇生死的自由，是給他一個活著的目的。

吉爾伽美什要給他、並要他明白的，只是一個再簡單不過、但他已經許多年都沒有享有的東西。

生命的意義。

不是被當作物品任意使用，也不是為了不被丟棄而拼命要展現出己身的價值，只需要活著就好了，只需要為了自己活著就好了。

瞭解了對方的用心後，士郎感覺到的是，第一次與對方擦肩而過時，吉爾伽美什准許他從聖杯容器的重擔裡解脫出來而要他去死的那句話中，所包涵著的溫柔。

「話雖如此，但要是讓你偷偷找到機會自殺的話可就不好了，你認真起來可是連本王都感到棘手啊，看來不把你看牢一點可不行啊……」

「王，」

這是士郎第一次，出聲打斷了吉爾伽美什的話。

「我可以抱您嗎？」

少年突如其來的大膽要求，讓本來還在訓話的吉爾伽美什一時間反應不過來，有些措手不及地連本來想說的話也都被擋在嘴邊說不出來了。

不過，那雙澄澈的琥珀色已經沒有一絲迷茫，顯然少年明白了他的用意，那麼那些還沒說完的話即使不說，也沒有關係了。

「不行。」

王者聲音很是不悅地回絕了少年。

似乎也不意外對方會拒絕，士郎並沒有顯得特別難過，不過眼神裡依舊掩藏不住那股淡淡的失落感。

這時，吉爾伽美什又是怒地道：

「本王不是教過你了嗎！要你用名字稱呼本王，怎麼又忘記了？」

士郎瞬間一愣，緊接著明白了對方的意思，嘴角難掩高興地揚起，向眼前的人重新提出他的請求。

「我可以抱您嗎？吉爾伽美什。」

對那個稱呼很是滿意，吉爾伽美什放開了壓著對方頭部的手，並微微放低姿勢靠向身下的人。

「准許。」

纖細的兩隻臂膀向上伸出，抱住了男人的背，士郎把臉埋進對方的肩頸裡，然後放心地哭了出來。

不可能抑制得住的，吉爾伽美什賜予他的，已經不單只是他的性命而已了，還有讓他願意活著的理由與動力，使他不會再感到彷徨，並得到了能夠倚靠的存在。

這一刻，士郎才終於有種所有的一切都結束了的真實感。

「謝謝您……」

雖然在哭，但少年卻感到十分的幸福。

「哼！就為了你這句道謝，本王可真是夠費勁的啊。」

「抱歉，但我現在也沒有其他的東西能送給您當作謝禮了……」

「喔？只送個禮物就想打發本王了？那可得是個分量非常足夠的大禮才行啊。」

以為對方覺得自己在敷衍他，士郎趕緊澄清：

「不、不是的！我的意思不是……」

「乾脆就把你自己送給本王如何？」

「欸？」

士郎整個人瞬間呈現呆滯的狀態，爆炸性的發言害他還以為是自己的耳朵出問題聽錯了。

覺得少年的這個反應也挺有趣的，於是吉爾伽美什又故意繼續道。

「這是當然的吧？本王為了你可是吃了不少的苦頭啊，敢讓本王這麼辛苦，這個罪責可不小啊士郎，不讓你用一輩子的時間來抵償這個罪怎麼行呢？」

「那個，請等一下……」

「而且本王不好好看住你也不行啊，萬一你哪天突然又想不開要去尋死，本王才能阻止你又去做那種蠢事了啊。」

「不是、等一下呀……」

氣色本來就比一般人要蒼白許多的少年，此刻雙頰卻是漲紅得都快出血了一般，連該用什麼眼神看著對方才好也都搞不清楚了。

憋著笑意，吉爾伽美什樂地欣賞著士郎害羞到驚慌失措的可愛模樣，玩性大開的他又繼續逗弄道：

「怎麼？難道本王說的不對？」

「唔，不是、只是……」

抿了抿嘴，臉紅得不行的少年垂下臉，小小聲地回答。

「我、我已經不會再有那種念頭了……我保證。」

也不可能會再有了，他的性命是吉爾伽美什救回來的，也是吉爾伽美什賜給他的，那麼他的命就不單只是他一個人的而已，就像對方說的，只要吉爾伽美什不准，他就不會敢再想著死亡的事情了。

但對於士郎的誓言，吉爾伽美什卻是不領情。

「保證這種話誰都會說，但能不能做到可又是另一回事了啊，冥府那個地方去過一次就夠了，要是你擅自違約的話，本王豈不是得為了把你抓回來而再次造訪那個討厭的陰森之地了嗎！果然還是把你帶在身邊牢牢看著才行啊。」

「……」

士郎簡直羞到不知道該再說什麼才好了，如果只是要他成為對方的所有物倒還無所謂，反正這條命也已經是吉爾伽美什的東西了，但還刻意說了要他一輩子都待在對方身邊這樣的話，意義可就不同了，因為那些話聽起來，簡直就像是在……

「本王在跟你說話呢，回答呢？」

故意不給士郎機會可以再推託，吉爾伽美什催促地問。

無法，也沒有其他退路可走的士郎，只好乖乖答應了。

「如、如果您不嫌棄這樣的我的話……」

「哼！那就好好努力，可別又讓本王為了你的事情操心了啊。」

只感覺臉頰又更熱了，已經不知道該怎麼辦才好的士郎於是乾脆把臉全部藏進了吉爾伽美什的肩膀上，然後小聲地應了一聲。

「……嗯。」

莞爾，吉爾伽美什接著坐起身，並將被他壓在地上的士郎也抱了起來。

「好了，接下來該換本王拿取報酬了，本王現在的魔力可是缺的很啊，身為Master，你應該要盡到責任吧？」

縱使士郎再怎麼遲鈍，也不至於聽不懂這段話的意思，況且本來就是他害吉爾伽美什耗盡魔力的，那麼幫助吉爾伽美什恢復魔力也的確是他應該做的。

沒有太多的遲疑，士郎向前靠近吉爾伽美什，伸出手試探性碰了對方的臂腕，見那人沒有露出任何的不悅情緒後，他才敢放心地抬起脖子，朝對方的唇親了上去。


	65. Chapter 65

吉爾伽美什對他也很是配合，就這麼坐著不動，只有微微張開嘴，示意對方把舌頭伸進去。

蜻蜓點水式的親吻是無法有效傳遞魔力的，知道免不了要做到舌吻如此親密的程度，士郎乾脆也豁出去了，在口腔裡泌了些唾液後浸上舌肉，先是親上吉爾伽美什的雙唇，接著再順著那中間的細縫填了進去。

但男人卻沒有任何反應，唯獨赤烈的雙瞳映著幾乎能把人灼傷的目光，直盯著少年要看他能夠如何取悅自己。

知道吉爾伽美什這是在故意刁難他，士郎也沒有抱怨，而是更加賣力地蠕動著舌，嘗試地舔著對方的舌與齒，特別是舌頭的部分，士郎好幾次地纏著吉爾伽美什的舌頭舔弄，動作簡直像是在撒嬌一樣，並不時吸允著他的嘴唇，期望自己的努力能夠讓男人願意給他一些反應。

單方面的示好持續了一些時間後，吉爾伽美什才總算有了動作，只是對方給予反應的地方卻和士郎預期的不一樣。

「嗚……」

臀部被狠狠地捏了一把，雖然不會痛，但被捏過的地方卻殘留下了一種奇妙而令人害臊的觸感，這讓士郎感到更加羞赧了，舔吻的動作也因此跟著變得僵硬了起來。

繼續。

可是視線一抬，對上的那雙紅瞳用正一種接近狠戾的眼神命令他，要他不准停止舌頭的動作，士郎只能照做，接續著攪動舌根，而這次，他終於得到對方舌頭的反應了。

吉爾伽美什的吻總是帶著掠奪的習慣，他搶奪的是對方的舌唇、口腔裡的敏感部位，以及接吻時的主導權，然後留下的是極具妖魅的撫觸、令人腰部發軟的刺激感，和難以壓抑住的亢奮情緒。

有些強勢的吻法總是給人一種要被吞噬掉的錯覺，卻又令人不禁沉醉在其中，兩條舌頭才交錯糾纏了一會，士郎便感覺身體軟得都快使不出力氣了。

同時，掌著他臀部的手仍使壞地揉捏著，完全不會覺得不舒服，相反地那有些情色的摸法還在他的下半身燃起一股衝動的燥熱，也令士郎感覺更加羞恥了。

總覺得……好像哪裡不太對勁……

這時，吉爾伽美什中斷了這個探著對方唇腔的深吻，改用手扣住士郎的下巴，用舌頭舔拭他的嘴角，將那些溢出的透明蜜液一滴不剩地全部飲盡。

對了，這是在補魔吧？但是為什麼要……

或許是急著要攝取魔力的緣故，吉爾伽美什的動作比前兩次他們交合時要顯得急躁許多，但這樣的話大可直接略過前戲的部分直接進入主題就好，士郎不明白吉爾伽美什為何還要做出這些挑逗的動作。

「吉、吉爾伽美什……」

「嗯？」

吃完了嘴邊的魔力，點著碎吻的唇改攀上他的耳廓，濕軟的舌肉一舔上那敏感的位置，立刻刺激得士郎止不住瀉出了呻吟。

「那個、請問現在在做的，只是補魔而已對吧？」

「……如果本王說是呢？」

舌的動作驟然止住，蛇的瞳孔揚起一種令人肅然敬畏的邪媚視線，直勾勾地看著少年。

那麼請不用做這麼多，直接進來就好了。

雖然是想這麼說，但是只要想到吉爾伽美什抱他只是為了要補充魔力而已，一股說不出的苦澀感竟接著湧上胸口，本來要對方略去前戲的建議，也說不出口了。

雖說為吉爾伽美什提供魔力本來就是他身為Master的責任，但如果兩人的親密關係僅只是建立獲取魔力上的話，突然之間，他竟開始希望能立刻停止他們現在正要做的事情。在他陷得無法自拔之前。

「怎麼了？」看出對方眼神裡閃過一瞬的黯淡，吉爾伽美什大概猜出了原因，卻還是故意問道。

「沒什麼……問了個蠢問題，請您別放在心上。」

但就算他想停止，現在也不是能讓他耍任性的時候了，如果他真的陷得太深入的話，那也只能責怪他自己，畢竟是他沒有分清楚界線。

於是，士郎再度主動吻了上去，想要趕快轉移焦點。

但吉爾伽美什可不許他這樣逃避，伸出手一把擋住親過來的嘴，並要對方眼睛看著他好好聽他說話。

「說是為了補魔，這話確實不假，畢竟若不是為了魔力，依你目前身體的狀況，本王應該是不會碰你的才對。」

「……」所以，果然只是為了補魔才抱他的嗎？

士郎是這樣理解吉爾伽美什的話的。

「不過，如果只是單純為了魔力的話，本王可不會把你弄得舒服啊。」

「！」琥珀的眼睛瞬間一亮。如果不只是為了魔力的話，那就是說……

但緊接著，吉爾伽美什以一個兇狠的語氣，在士郎的耳邊低語道：「本王會直接吸乾你的血、吃了你的魂魄、用你的命來當作是魔力的燃料，卻又不會殺了你，讓你求生不能求死不得得永遠被這種非人的酷刑折磨，當作是你允逆本王的處罰，既然是處罰，怎麼可能讓受罰的人得到享受呢？」

「嗚……」

被對方生氣的樣子嚇到了，士郎覺得有點委屈，卻又不能說出來，畢竟說起來這的確是他有錯在先。

接著，吉爾伽美什又把他摟了過去，並在他的頭上親了一下，並且轉回溫柔的聲音對他說：「懂了嗎士郎？本王雖然是為了魔力才抱你的，但既然會讓你舒服，那就不單純是為了補魔啊。」

士郎愣了一會，總算是聽明白對方的意思後，他的反應卻是不太高興的嘟起嘴巴，小聲地抗議道：「您又再嚇我……」

「呵，誰叫你的反應總是這麼有趣，只是稍微提高說話的音量也能把你嚇得一愣一愣的。」也不怕會惹對方不高興，吉爾伽美什很大方地承認自己就是在嚇唬他。

「請您別再這樣做了！我、我剛才真的以為您還在生氣啊……」

「本王一直都對你很生氣啊，能讓本王拿你如此沒轍，怎麼能叫本王不火大？」

揉捏臀部的手轉為伸向前方，順著少年的大腿一路向上伸進了和服的衣擺內側，在肌膚上刮起了細小電流卻是搔得士郎忍不住微微顫抖。

「做好覺悟吧士郎，就用一輩子的時間，想辦法撫平本王的怒火啊。」

在肩窩的位置又是親吻又是吸允的，全身的感覺都被吉爾伽美什的手跟吻強行集中在肩膀及胯下，叫他的意識難以逃離自己正在被男人佔有的事實。

「士郎，回答呢？」

不允許士郎用沉默代替回應，必須讓對方明確認知到自己的處境，用這種方式在調教少年的吉爾伽美什因此命令他必須給予回覆。

「……是。」

即使他也沒有拒絕的權力，但既然吉爾伽美什要他回答，就算感到羞怯，他還是會遵照地給出對方期待的答案。

很滿意少年的回答，吉爾伽美什突然把他翻了過來，讓士郎背對著坐在他的懷中，繼續舔吻著他左邊的耳朵，在那白皙的頸膚上留下數個紅點的吻痕。

抱著他身體的左手接著也探入的和服右側的衣領裡，在少年的胸前撫摸了一會，找到了一顆凸起的軟肉後，便開始用手指使力在那裡來回揉按，就像捏著他臀部的手一樣，雖然不會覺得痛，但碰過後帶著熱度的奇妙觸感卻是令他情緒莫名高漲。

同時，吉爾伽美什弓起其中一腳，分開了士郎的兩腿，讓他只得張開雙腿跨坐自己身上，右手的食指接著開始遊走在士郎的大腿內側及股間。

舔拭耳朵的舌清楚地在他的耳邊奏著嘖嘖的水聲，那帶著淫靡味道的聲響讓士郎想起男人的東西抽插他的後庭時所濺出的聲音、欺負著乳珠的手指也毫不留情，不如說在把軟珠給揉硬了之後，反而欺負得更加過份了，而始終被冷落的左邊珠子雖然都沒被碰過，卻竟也泛起了一股空虛的燥熱，開始渴望一直佇足在右邊的手指能夠過來疼愛它、以及，男人輕撫著他下身的右手改用指尖來回描繪著他臀腿的輪廓，但不快不慢的愛撫方式卻反而燃起他更加難耐的躁動，不禁希望對方能夠做得乾脆一點，也好過讓他陷入被情慾腐蝕著理智的掙扎之中。

面對男人前後夾攻且遍及全身的愛撫方式，士郎顯得很是無助且不知該如何是好，呼吸不自覺地變得粗重了起來，甚至只能軟著腰身躺在對方懷中接受疼愛。

不想只有他得到快意而已，覺得既然並不只是為了補魔的話，那應該也要讓對方也得到享受才行，但是從未體驗過的體位又讓他感到不知所措，不知道該如何是好的士郎只能向吉爾伽美什求救了。

「那個、吉爾伽美什，我、我該怎麼做才好？」

吉爾伽美什沒有回答他，他現在正忙著用吻在士郎的脖子上印下屬於他的記號，但作為替代，他牽起士郎的雙手，移動到腿部的位置，然後用手勢指示對方動作。

這……

看了吉爾伽美什的指示後，士郎瞬間僵愣，並困惑地轉頭看向身後的人，卻只得到了一個肯定的眼神，告訴他對方要他做的就如同他所想的那樣。

士郎立刻後悔向對方提出自己可以做些什麼的詢問，但就算他想反悔也已經來不及了，吉爾伽美什的手又是指著他自己的胯間，帶著催促意味地要他進行動作。

是他點起的火苗，自然得由他自己負責處理燃起的火勢了，沒有辦法，士郎只好乖乖照做，伸出雙手，捻起和服的衣擺，在男人面前揭開他那一絲不掛的下身。

將自己的性器直接暴露在對方面前，這個動作簡直像是在邀請，或者是誘惑對方來品嚐自己一般，被迫做出如此不知羞恥的舉動，讓士郎羞得都快要哭了，但他更害怕的是，面對與承認自己其實也感到有些興奮這個令他感到難堪的事實。

怕吉爾伽美什若是發現他情緒高漲的反應，會覺得這樣不知廉恥的自己很噁心，士郎趕緊垂下通紅的臉，把頭低到不能再更低的程度。

但，他卻聽見身後的男人輕笑了一聲，不像是在嘲笑他，帶著滿意的笑聲更像是在稱讚他，一個金色的漣漪接著在雙腿之間開啟，吉爾伽美什從中取出一只裝著液體的透明瓶子。

「衣服，繼續掀著。」吉爾伽美什一邊扭開瓶口，一邊對他命令道。

無法拒絕對方，士郎只能強忍住快要讓他崩潰的羞恥感覺，使勁地提著和服的衣角。

瓶中的液體接著倒上了他的兩腿之間，略微冰涼的溫度顫得他忍不住輕抖，但溫暖的手掌立刻包裹住，替他驅散了腿間涼意，讓士郎不禁發出舒服的嘆息聲。

「哼！都還沒開始呢，這就興奮了？」

感覺到手中掌握著的男根有反應了，吉爾伽美什故意取笑道，就是想看少年羞得手足無措的模樣。

「嗚嗚……對不起……」

士郎這次是真的哭了，縱使羞得想掩面大哭，但吉爾伽美什才剛叫他要掀著衣服，不敢擅自違抗命令的士郎只能繼續緊抓著手裡的衣擺，強忍著哽咽的聲音，模樣實在委屈得不得了。

知道自己欺負得過份了，吉爾伽美什也沒有道歉，只是移動他沾著液體的手指，滑向少年更私密的部位上，用指尖輕輕按在那穴的入口處。

瞬間，士郎的身體一個僵硬，就連差點要哭出來的泣聲也硬生生地吞回肚子裡去了。

「喔？這裡也很敏感嗎？」

察覺到了士郎的反應，吉爾伽美什壞笑了一聲，左手停止了對胸部的揉按，改成抱起士郎的左腿，讓他的下體整個上翻，露出了那圈緊閉的皺褶。

「嗚……」

這個姿勢能讓士郎能清楚看見自己勃起的性器，以及吉爾伽美什緊盯著半裸的自己看的視線，只覺得這樣很是羞恥，他便別過臉不願意去看。

吉爾伽美什可不會因此放過他，指尖接著在皺褶上開始輕摩戳按，並用兩指的指腹撐開穴口，露出一條細小的縫，空著的右手則是拿起瓶子，毫不客氣地將瓶中剩餘的液體全部淋了上去。

一股濕潤的冰涼順著那條細縫，流進了甬道內，異樣的入侵感讓士郎立刻睜大眼睛，液體的低溫則是讓他感覺像是被冰塊凍著一般，在他的體內漲起一股極度的不適感。

但接著，吉爾伽美什的食指指尖抵進了穴的入口處，敏感的口肉立刻感覺到了那手指的溫暖，並被那熱度舒緩了被液體凍傷的刺痛感，士郎忍不住地扭腰，希望吉爾伽美什可以將手指再伸得更進去一點，幫他驅散體內的寒冷。

不過吉爾伽美什總是不會讓他輕易如願，故意就只在入口的地方進行那不痛快的搔撫，惹得懷中的人更是躁動難耐。

「吉爾伽美什……」受不了對方這樣使壞，士郎眼角泛著淚光，難受得只能開口求饒。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

但吉爾伽美什故意裝作沒聽懂他的意思，卻將手指稍微往深處探去，只給予極少的滿足，又挖深慾望的深度，折磨得士郎已經無法再去思考羞恥的感覺了。

「要怎麼做才能得到想要的東西，本王應該教過你了吧？」

最多只提示了這麼一句，吉爾伽美什便無情地繼續將手指停在洞口的地方輕搔著，讓不斷膨脹的情慾磨耗盡少年的羞恥心。

士郎當然還記得吉爾伽美什是怎麼教他的，想要得到什麼，就必須開口請求，那本該是件會令他害羞到覺得自己絕對做不來的事情才對，但被吉爾伽美什這樣命令過幾次後，他竟也覺得有些習慣了，而且他知道就算他嘴硬著不說，吉爾伽美什也總是有辦法可以逼他就範，還不如現在就說出來要好受的多了。

沒有掙扎太久，縱使還是覺得很羞怯，士郎仍努力地說出來了。

「手指……請再進來一點，拜託了……」

有點意外少年這次居然這麼輕易就說出口了，不過吉爾伽美什依舊感到很滿意，徘徊在洞口的食指立刻順著濕滑的肉壁侵入到深處，用那撩人的溫度與極具技巧的揉按，引誘身下的人發出滿足的嬌喘聲。

「這次這麼快就投降了啊？就這麼舒服嗎？」

吉爾伽美什又使壞地問他，想要喚醒沉醉在快感中的少年的理智，讓他意識到現在的自己是如何的墮落，卻又沉浸在其中難以自持。

臉頰上漲滿著情慾的潮紅，大腦被舒服的感覺攪亂得難以思考，此刻的士郎說起話來也變得坦率了許多。

「哈……因為、錯過的話……可能就沒機會再說了……」

「……喔？」

吉爾伽美什玩味地笑了一聲，低頭輕吻了白色的碎髮。

「這話聽起來像是你的體悟啊，不過感覺也懂事多了不是嗎？至少不會再說掃興致的話了。」

「唔……您這是在取笑我嗎？」

知道吉爾伽美什是在說自己很遲鈍的事情，士郎不太高興地嘟起嘴巴。雖然他得承認自己在感情方面的事情是真的挺遲鈍的，但是他在這方面又沒有什麼經驗，而且吉爾伽美什說話也老是拐彎抹角的，士郎認為他會一直沒察覺也不能完全怪他啊。

吉爾伽美什沒有繼續跟他鬥嘴，只是輕笑，然後扳過他的臉，伸舌又是品嘗著士郎那攪動動作還不怎麼熟練的吻技。

這個時候，潤滑過的肉道已經能夠納入兩跟指頭了，吉爾伽美什用指腹在肉穴探到一處柔軟後，接著兩指併攏，開始往那塊軟肉狠地抽插，瞬間激起來的強烈快感刺激得士郎都叫了出來。

「哈啊！唔……」

但他的吟聲立刻便被吉爾伽美什的吻給吞了下去，使得猛烈的快意被堵在他的身體無法宣洩出來，士郎下意識地想夾緊雙腿，但左腳被對方向上架著的他根本做不到，他抓著吉爾伽美什的手臂想要求饒，可是被強吻的嘴也說不出聲來，他甚至得被迫繼續張著嘴接受吉爾伽美什纏人的舌，以免咬傷了對方。

分泌過多的唾液累積在口中，還來不及吞嚥，便一口一口地被男人吃著，甚至還沿著嘴角流了出來，士郎只覺得呼吸困難，卻又同時被手指抽插以及舌頭纏綿的快感消融了難受的感覺，仿佛就這樣溺死在情潮裡也能讓他甘之如飴。

吉爾伽美什的吻直到他察覺到士郎快要沒有氣的時候，才終於肯主動放過他，而好不容易終於能吸到了空氣，士郎本是想先大喘恢復呼吸，但狠插著下體的手指突然間又加速的攪動，簡直像是要搗爛他的前列腺一般，結果都還來不及緩過氣來，士郎就先被激烈的酥麻感肏得止不住尖叫。

「別、啊啊！吉爾、伽美什——別這樣……會太快……嗚嗯……不行、要出來、了……哈啊！」

白色的體液接著飛濺了出來，吉爾伽美什的東西甚至都還沒進來，他就先被手指插到射了，這讓士郎莫名覺得自己像是失去了什麼重要的東西一般，因此羞愧地又要哭了。

「不行？你可沒有資格說對本王這麼說啊士郎。」

才不管懷裡的人怎麼想，吉爾伽美什用左手食指抹起濺在他小腹上的白液，直接舔個乾淨，鮮紅的眼神變得更加銳利了。

「別忘了餵飽本王可是你的工作啊，才這麼點魔力，根本就不夠本王吃呢，在本王吃飽之前你可別昏過去了啊。」

如此的蠻橫無理，甚至無視了士郎的身體還殘留著與聖杯同化的反噬傷害，吉爾伽美什這番淫穢的發言使得士郎更是害臊了。

「是……我會、努力的……」

少年這次有乖乖地回應他的話，吉爾伽美什笑得滿意，又往被抽插得有些鬆軟的肉穴裡再填入一根手指，承著高潮的餘韻再次反覆按壓摩擦，令人難以抵抗的酥養感立刻誘出了羞澀的喘息聲，射過一次的分身很快地又硬了起來。

這時候，坐在吉爾伽美什腿上的士郎，忽然感覺到一個硬度抵在他的臀上。

知道吉爾伽美什有反應了，本來還放不太開的士郎也不知道是受了什麼刺激，只是僵愣了一下，接著臀部竟蹭上了去，並開始小幅度的扭動了起來。

沒想到內向的少年居然會主動扭腰蹭著他分身、做出這種像是在勾引的舉動，吉爾伽美什沒有表示什麼，只是加大了揉著肉穴的動作，顯然他也有點按奈不住了。

原本擴張肉道的手指揉壓著穴壁的刺激就夠讓士郎身體發軟了，現在他又扭著自己的腰，一下一下地磨蹭著陽物的同時，自己的後穴也因為腰部的搖晃而一次又一次地吞吐著吉爾伽美什的手指，產生了一種類似肉棒在後穴裡抽送的快感，他甚至注意到吉爾伽美什的手乾脆就不動了，直接讓他自己來做揉軟肉壁的動作。

士郎只覺得現在的自己正在崩塌，聖杯戰爭之前的他絕對不會想到自己居然會這般甘願被男人侵犯，若是繼續沉淪在吉爾伽美什的碰觸下的話，他一定會塌毀到無法重新拼湊起來的地步，但是他卻覺得都無所謂了，因為聖杯戰爭之前的他，也從沒想過自己能夠被他人所愛，好不容易才終於抓住自己所盼望的東西，哪怕會因此潰成千萬塊碎片，他也不願意再放手了。

兩人的情緒皆隨著士郎扭動腰部的動作冉冉升溫。指腹與肉壁親暱卻平緩的摩擦方式，不但沒有緩和爬滿在肉穴裡的燥熱，反而更加劇了那股難以忍受的癢感，思緒全被情慾填滿的士郎，開始渴求著更加粗暴的對待，好滿足體內那股焦躁的空虛。

同樣地，比起被炙熱柔軟的肉洞包裹糾纏，隔著布料在分身上的磨蹭簡直輕盈得像是在搔癢，但偏偏這癢感激起的躁動只會越燒越旺，若不是他如此重視疼愛著少年，並顧及著少年身體的承受能力，吉爾伽美什早就把對方壓在地上直接肏幹了。

為了克制住自己的衝動，吉爾伽美什伸手解開了和服的腰帶，卸下領口的布料，然後在白皙的細肩上輕地肯咬，而感覺到身後的人正在壓抑著焦躁的士郎，也更加努力晃動著腰去頂弄吉爾伽美什的手指，並盡可能地放鬆身體好盡快完成擴張的動作。

等到小穴被擴張到能夠容納第四根手指時，吉爾伽美什馬上停止了對肩膀的輕咬，解開褲頭釋出忍得有些不太舒服的挺硬分身，將柱頭抵在失去手指插入後而張著空虛的穴嘴上。

同樣也快忍到極限的士郎順從地跨開雙腿跪在地上，然後在吉爾伽美什的指示下順著對方的角度坐了上去，圓弧的前端才剛擠進穴口，濕潤且擴張得足夠的甬道竟一口氣將肉棒全部吃了下去，粗硬的龜頭一下就頂到了最深處，這讓還沒做好心理準備的士郎瞬間閃過的強烈快感被頂得差點要瀉了出來。

「想射的話就射出來，不必忍耐。」

因為是兼顧補魔的性愛，也知道士郎的身體敏很耐不住快感，因此吉爾伽美什這次准許對方可以不必配合他。

「我會努力忍住的……」

但怕只有自己先射的話會掃了對方的興致，士郎還是堅持地想和對方一起高潮。

對於總是對自己的事情如此努力的少年，吉爾伽美什只是哼了一聲，突然間挺起了下身，往那穴心大力頂了上去。

「哈啊！」

快感就像是一杯盛滿的水，猛烈的插幹動作只會碰撞得把杯中的水給濺出來，而且這個姿勢能夠頂得很深，輕易地就能疼愛到整個肉穴，所得到的快感竟更勝於只是刺激敏感點而已，說是會努力忍耐，但士郎接著就開始沒把握自己究竟能堅持多久了。

「哼，還說要忍耐呢，這樣就忍不住了？」

「嗚……」士郎只覺得羞得說不出話，即使他知道吉爾伽美什就是故意要害他忍不住才這樣做的，他也無法反駁自己差點就被頂到瀉出來的事實。

手臂鑽過腰間，吉爾伽美什一手往前抱住了少年的上身，另一手則抵在地上撐住身體的平衡，讓士郎整個人背貼上了他的胸膛。

「要開始動了哦。」

還特意先提醒了一聲，吉爾伽美什左右扳開了士郎的雙腿，使其張開成一個能夠將他的下體及私處一覽無遺的寬闊角度，接著又將士郎的下體微微抬了起來，順著重力把他的下身用力壓了下去，讓粗熱的龜頭得以狠撞在深處的穴心上，頂得士郎止不住地尖叫。

「啊啊！嗚……好深……」

少年的碎吟聲聽起來有些難受，卻又帶著極大的滿足，手臂伸向後方，五根手指動作嫵媚地輕撫著背後的人細軟的金髮，像是在跟他撒嬌的舉動挑得吉爾伽美什都快失去理性了，再度抱起了他的兩腿，開始重複抬起與放下士郎下體的動作，從緩慢逐漸加速，讓士郎的臀部一下又一下地深坐他的跨間上，並使他的穴不斷吞吐著自己硬挺的分身。

士郎的下體每一次被壓下，下面的穴嘴都會把男人的肉棒吞得比前一次還深，灼熱的肉棍順著潤滑過的肉道一路捅進深境，把整個後穴一處不落地疼愛，感覺到吉爾伽美什的粗碩正來回輾過穴壁，一點一點地把愈來愈多的快感不斷送入體內深處，使那處的感覺是越加強烈敏感，不斷膨脹的快感與甬道被撐開的飽足感覺一起消融了身體本能的抵抗，讓士郎感覺自己的體內簡直像是要融化了一般，整洞的黏熱都被男人的肉棒肆意翻弄攪動，多到要滿出來的極致快意讓士郎整個人像是要淹溺在這股高潮之中。

「哈啊、吉爾伽美什……好深、好棒……」

士郎有些意識不清地呻吟著，過深的抽插對現在身體還有些虛弱的他來說還是有些消受不了的，不過士郎沒有表示難受，也沒有請求對方住手，只是仰頭靠在吉爾伽美什的身上，伸手向後扶住吉爾伽美什的手臂，身體放鬆地任由男人有如玩弄他的下體一般地晃動著他的臀腿，並承接住了所有強行塞入體內的強烈刺激 。

每一記的深插都在發癢的肉穴裡用力摩擦出令人全身顫慄的酥麻，尤其男人硬熱的龜頭狠力壓迫到穴心時，讓士郎舒服得眼眶泛淚又止不住吟叫，感覺身體軟得都要融化成水了一般，使他更加沉溺在被男人佔有身體的快感之中。

但相較於士郎的沉淪，吉爾伽美什倒是經歷了一番的內心掙扎，雖然這個體位能夠讓他插到肉穴最深的地方，並讓士郎吃進他的全部分身，使雙方都能得到最大程度的享受，但藉由重力深插的交合方式對孱弱的少年來說，對身體會造成很大的負擔。

怕少年會支撐不住的吉爾伽美什最終還是為了對方，硬是忍下了正燒得熱烈的慾火，放緩了搖晃少年臀部的速度，接著要士郎身體向前趴下，讓他的上半身扶趴在地板上，只抬起他的腰臀，稍微調整了姿勢後，便挺身朝著那塊感覺最為敏感的穴肉狠力頂了進去。

「啊！哈啊……」

身體被瞬間竄過全身的強勁電流顫得猛然發抖，士郎完全壓抑不住地用大聲喘吟發泄那過多的刺激感。

然後，吉爾伽美什又抽出一小截的陰莖，再往穴裡深地插了進去，大力又迅速的在肉壁上刮出酥麻的火花，惹得士郎又是舒服地呻吟，接著肉棒再次抽出了一截，在那洞濕熱的甬道裡開始了一系列淺抽深插的循環動作。

感覺肉穴像是離不開了男人肉棒的撫慰一般，每次吉爾伽美什的分身才稍微抽離開一下，失去用粗熱撐起的肉壁便會立刻泛起一股焦躁的麻癢，哭著難受的空虛感急尋著能夠填滿後穴的東西。

但吉爾伽美什的粗熱很快又會再次造訪深處的秘洞，明明密實地堵上了所有的空隙、並狠狠的鏟去了燒在穴壁上的躁癢，滿足了士郎的同時卻竟也挖深了他的慾望，每當吉爾伽美什進入時，飢餓的穴肉便會蜂擁而至地裹住那根粗碩，像是不想要對方離開裡地努力挽留。

「呵，就這麼捨不得本王走嗎？」

感覺到每次插入時，那肉洞就對他的分身愈加糾纏，即使知道這是士郎身體追逐快感的本能動作，吉爾伽美什仍對這具身體渴求著自己的反應感到很是滿意，同時也加快了抽插的節奏。

「哈啊……吉爾伽美什……」

這時候，士郎把手向後伸向吉爾伽美什抓著他的腰的手臂，似乎有話想跟他說。

「這個姿勢、不要……臉、請讓看著您的臉……」

士郎似乎不想用背後進入的姿勢進行交合的動作，但他的身體依舊誠實地迎接並渴望著自己的侵犯，少年的身體與心靈互相矛盾的需求讓吉爾伽美什不禁皺眉，尤其他們剛換過一個姿勢，稍微冷卻的愛慾也才剛重新加熱而已，讓吉爾伽美什不太想理會少年的請求。

「如果本王不答應呢？」

吉爾伽美什腰身稍微調整方向，用肉刃改成戳插在那塊能帶給少年最銷魂感覺的軟肉上，要讓士郎只能沉淪在快感裡無法拒絕他，他的腰才剛一挺，果然立刻引得身下的少年發出舒爽的哭吟。

「哈啊！拜、拜託……臉、看不到的話，我怕我會搞混……」

士郎轉過頭去，雙眼裡浸滿了舒服到哭出來的淚水，嘴邊還垂流著淫靡的銀絲，即使是已經淹溺在性愛之中的迷茫表情，也仍混著些許對快感的畏懼之情。

知道士郎的意思是指沒有看見他的臉的話，會把被他從背後進入時的感覺與在那座地下室的事情混淆，吉爾伽美什這下更不高興了，於是無視了對方的央求，繼續用後入的姿勢肏幹，要讓士郎只能沉淪在快感裡無法自拔。

「啊啊！嗚……吉、吉爾伽美什……哈啊、拜託……」

士郎又是啜泣哭求著，但吉爾伽美什不但不可憐他，反而更加生氣了。

「搞混？那就好好記住啊，能把你肏得這麼爽的人是本王，可不是那些噁心的蟲子！」

「嗚嗚、對不起……但是至少、讓我握著您的手……」

士郎雖然還在哭著，但他努力壓抑住了哭聲，轉為一個委屈又難受的低音，誠懇地向吉爾伽美什提出請求。

但吉爾伽美什就是不滿士郎在被他擁抱的情況下居然還會想起那些討厭的回憶，好像他沒有盡責讓對方能夠盡情享受一般。

本來他是打算用這個讓士郎感到排斥的姿勢繼續肏到對方射為止，但吉爾伽美什接著注意到對方的腳踝向後伸來，用腳趾輕碰著自己的腿，倚在他半跪在地上的膝蓋旁邊後就不再向他哀求了，仿佛只要確認到他的存在就能讓少年感到安心一樣，這讓吉爾伽美什忍不住嘖了一聲。

沒有抽出他的分身，吉爾伽美什維持著插入的狀態，將士郎的身體翻過來面對著他，然後一邊小幅度地抽送著他的陰莖，一邊親吻著士郎的脖頸。

「總有一天，絕對要把你調教到沒有本王就射不出來的程度！」

吉爾伽美什像是在威脅他，但其實是要掩飾那語氣後對少年好是沒轍的無奈感。

「是、對不起……」

士郎也像是在跟他道歉，但立刻就纏上對方背部的雙臂卻更像在示好的撒嬌，然後又伸出舌頭舔上到吉爾伽美什的唇，在對方的脣齒間輕搔著地討好，似乎完全忘了自己剛才還因為惹吉爾伽美什生氣而被對方壓在地上弄到哭泣求饒的事。

特別受不了平時害羞內向的少年突然變得大方主動的模樣，吉爾伽美什只忍著一會要看士郎會怎麼誘惑他後，便伸出舌頭回應了對方的舌吻。

肉棒的抽送還在持續漫延著，兩人的情慾都隨著逐漸升溫的快感一起高漲，到後來那動作有些平穩的抽插已經有點滿足不了他們了，但誰都沒有表示不滿，比起身體的交合，兩人更沉溺在與彼此舌頭的舔弄與纏綿，士郎甚至為了延續這個甜膩過頭的吻，主動地抬起自己的腰迎合著吉爾伽美什的抽送，並伸手輕撫著那頭金髮，試圖安撫男人越燒越旺的慾火，卻不知道著這手勢只是在煽動對方的「性」致而已。

被少年的動作挑撩到有些按耐不住了，但接吻的情況下吉爾伽美什無法做出更加激烈的抽送動作，卻固執地不肯認輸的吉爾伽美什於是換個方式進行肉棒的抽插，一下在敏感點上戳蹭，接著又捅入穴心給予疼愛，在被磨得濕軟的肉穴裡擦出又酥又熱的激流，刺激得士郎實在受不了，只能鬆開吻著對方的舌，吟出像是享受又像是在求歡的淫靡聲音。

「嗚！吉爾伽美什……這樣、好棒……哈啊……吉爾、啊啊！吉爾……」

被接近高潮的快感刺激得眼眶泛淚，將琥珀的瞳孔潤成了蜂蜜的色澤，身體四肢更是癱軟得完全任由男人擺佈，但即使已經舒服到都哭出來了，士郎看著他的眼神裡仍漲著仿佛填不滿的慾望。

看到少年這張沉浸在性慾裡的情色表情，吉爾伽美什便感覺身下的巨物又脹大了一圈，不得不承認面對的姿勢真的比背坐著要好太多了。

無法不被興奮的情緒影響，光是被那雙像是在渴望更多的視線注視，感覺都像是一種極具魅惑的勾引，讓吉爾伽美什即使想對少年溫柔一點都做不到了，直接掰開了他的雙腿，接著挺起腰，開始往那口濕熱的肉洞裡兇狠得抽插了起來。

「啊啊！吉、吉爾……嗚嗚！好棒……好舒服、吉爾……」

已經連自己在說什麼都搞不清楚了、已經連戀人的名字都無法完整喊完了、已經除了吉爾伽美什給予他的之外就感覺不到其他東西了，士郎無助地只能環抱著吉爾伽美什的脖子，把頭靠在對方身上嬌喘哭吟，完全沉淪在這場極致的感官盛宴之中。

來回奔馳在肉穴裡的粗熱性器幾乎要把那口流著蜜水的小嘴給磨爛了，士郎只感覺到腐蝕著骨肉的酥麻快感浸滿了全身，甚至多到要滲出來了，一股衝動接著攀上了他的分身頂端，又帶著壓抑地盤踞在出口前方。

「啊啊、吉爾……那裡、已經要……」

「射出來吧，不用忍耐。」

知道士郎快射了，吉爾伽美什衝撞在穴裡的速度與力道又是加大，捅著身下的人是不斷嬌喘哭吟，而得到對方准許的士郎這次終於聽話多了，在一次粗硬的肉刃捅上了深處穴心的時候，他的身體被激烈的快意撞猛然一震，身體不自覺地向前彎傾，伴隨著像是享受又像是解脫的叫聲一起釋出了白色的精水。

「再忍耐一下。」

也快到極限的吉爾伽美什伸手壓下對方的肩膀，讓士郎在他的身下敞開全身，又是衝刺地狠磨著他的後穴。即使前面已經解放過一次了，後庭的肉壁仍對巨物的激烈摩擦有反應，對那肉棒的猛烈進攻獻媚地吸吮討好，肉穴又軟又緊地簡直都要直接把他吸出來了一般，吉爾伽美什在這口軟穴的熱情招待之下抽送了數十次後，最後腰身一挺，將整柱的肉莖都插進了少年的體內，用大量的熱液澆灌深處的蜜穴。

等長達數秒的射精終於結束後，吉爾伽美什才放緩抽插的速度直至停止，將頭靠在少年的身上喘緩著呼吸。

感覺到灼熱的黏液幾乎淹滿了整條甬道，讓已經流出不少液體的下身這下更是濕得一塌糊塗，但士郎卻不排斥這樣的感覺，那明明應該是很讓他感到羞愧的事情才對，卻不知道為什麼，只要想著這是吉爾伽美什給他的，就完全不會覺得討厭。

「吉爾伽美什……」

大膽地撫著男人的臉龐，士郎像是在撒嬌地磨蹭著對方的鼻尖，又像是在邀請地輕吻著吉爾伽美什的唇。即使身體還沒有從剛才的激情裡緩和過來，士郎撫觸著他的親暱動作裡卻是帶著曖昧的訊息。

「……你的身體會撐不住的。」

吉爾伽美什得承認他現在是感到有些困擾的，尤其還有些意猶未盡的他本來是體恤少年的身體而決定忍耐住，結果對方不但不瞭解他的用心，還自己主動送上門來，這讓做事一向果斷的吉爾伽美什也不禁猶豫了起來。

「但您也還沒吃飽不是嗎？」

勾起左腿，士郎的腳踝蹭在他的腰間打轉，並稍微揚起腰部，將吉爾伽美什還插在他體內的性器含得更深入，擺明了就是不准他走。

其實兩人都是彼此的身體仍有留戀的，只是吉爾伽美什選擇保持理智地點到為止就好，以免帶給身體虛弱的少年不必要的傷害，沒想到對方根本就不在乎自己的身體狀況，只是遵循自己的慾望地渴求著他，那些充滿挑逗意味的小動作也成功撼動了他的意志，吉爾伽美什簡直沒遇過如此能夠左右他決定的存在。

和剛才他命令少年撩起衣擺的立場相反，這次換成吉爾伽美什得負責處理他自己燃起的火焰了。他扣著士郎的腰，順著注滿了他的精液的濕穴一路捅進了穴心的位置，瞬間少年叫出了反應不及的驚嚇卻又十分滿足的嬌媚喘聲。

再次被快感的淚溢滿眼眶，蜂蜜色的眼睛裡此刻映著的是一雙像是蛇盯上獵物時的兇狠眼神。

「那就做好你的工作，在餵飽本王前你可別自己先昏過去了啊。」

低著嗓音的語氣聽起來像在生氣，被挑撩起狂亂情緒的吉爾伽美什有如威脅般地對他如此說道。

「是。」乖順地回答男人，士郎接著張嘴，一點都沒排斥地接受了男人有些狂暴的啃吻。


	66. Chapter 66

猛然倒抽一口氣，男人睜開了眼睛，看見綴著數點星光的夜空時，他先是反應不過來自己為何會躺在這裡，接著記憶湧回大腦，他這才想起在這之前自己做了些什麼事情。

「醒了啊。」

面容憔悴的男人坐在他旁邊，一副鬆了一口氣的模樣，像是很高興他醒過來了一般。

衛宮切嗣？

言峰驚訝地看著對方，他記得自己明明把對方的臟器全部打爛了才對，在那種情況下切嗣怎麼可能還能活下來？

不過他也記得，切嗣的起源彈擊中了他的心臟，照理說他應該是死了才對。

「難道說、這裡是天堂？」

如果是這裡是死後的世界，那麼即便是地獄，只要有切嗣在的地方，對言峰而言便愉快得像是在天國一般。

「想去天堂的話你自己去！我才不要連死了都要被你煩得不得安寧！」

沒想到言峰連醒來後的第一句話都是在騷擾自己，切嗣瞬間就後悔選擇救了他。

其實言峰馬上就知道為何切嗣還活著了，就和十年前他擊碎對方的心臟後他卻還能活過來的原因一樣，是那把金色劍鞘的力量運作的結果。

切嗣能夠活下來是不必太驚訝，不過心臟被子彈射穿又沒有Avalon可以治療傷口的自己又是怎麼復活過來的，這點就值得困惑了。

「難道、你把那個劍鞘給……」言峰實在難以相信切嗣會這麼做，所以才沒有把話說完。

切嗣沒有答話，不過他沉默的表情上已經說明了答案了。

「為什麼要這麼做！」

言峰立刻坐起身，怒地質問切嗣，而他生氣時反射性地握緊拳頭的動作讓Archer立刻向前跨出一步以免男人做出攻擊。

但言峰直接無視了Archer的存在，繼續追問：「你根本不需要這麼做，不管是出於罪惡感還是單純的正義感作祟，這都不是你應該要救我的理由，難道你以為救了我就能讓我放棄追求答案嗎？回答我！衛宮切嗣！」

言峰會感到憤怒是有理由的，若說十年前他的復活不過是湊巧而已，那麼這次切嗣救了他的舉動就算是人為的了，所以他才感到憤怒，既然他已經死於剛才的對決中，那麼切嗣便不該再讓他活過來才對，否則那就是在踐踏他為了追尋答案不惜捨棄性命的那份覺悟了。

面對言峰憤怒的詢問，切嗣的眼神則是顯得有些冷淡，接著以一種「這又沒什麼好覺得奇怪的吧？」的理所當然的語氣，回答他道。

「只是很同情你罷了。」

「同情？」言峰不解。

「啊，是啊。」切嗣說，「雖然我還是不能理解你到底想藉由召喚『此世全部之惡』來追尋什麼東西，但是我能體會為了一個近乎無望的目標堅持十年之久的那種感覺……只是我很幸運地終於實現了願望，但你的卻辦不到了。」

切嗣的手伸向腰間，但馬上又縮了回去。那是已經戒煙的他一直改不掉的習慣動作。

「所以當你用殘著最後一口氣的頻死身體出現在大聖杯前方時，我就便明白你對你的願望的執著有多深了，讓你活下來，只是希望你能用別的方式來找到你在尋找的東西，否則要是就讓你這樣死了的話，估計你也不會暝目吧？」

言峰瞬間一愣。只是因為同情的話，這種理由多的是能夠讓他反駁的破綻，但此刻他卻是一句話也說不出來，也不知道要說什麼才好。

「況且……」這時候，切嗣又說道：「我還欠你幫伊莉雅跟士郎作治療的恩情沒還啊，現在我救了你，這樣就算是抵消了吧？」

呵地，言峰笑出了聲來，「結果是為了報恩啊……就為了還我恩情而救我，難道你就不怕我以後會繼續嘗試使用其他手段，也要把那個惡魔給召喚出來嗎？」

切嗣直接冷笑了一聲：「你真想要召喚出『此世全部之惡』的話，難道我還能阻止你嗎？不過就算你真的敢那樣做，我也不會讓你得逞的，畢竟我可是為此曾經殺了你兩次啊，你想再次被我爆心臟的話我也很樂意動手的。」

切嗣沒有說會阻止他去作召喚，而是要他儘管去，只是他不會讓他成功而已，即使切嗣說他不懂他想追求的究竟是什麼東西，但是他是理解自己非要達成目的不可的那份決心，所以才把Avalon給了他，不只是要讓他活過來，同時也是再次給他機會能夠實現自己的心願。

「……真是有自信的發言啊。」

言峰從沒期望過別人能夠瞭解他的心願，因為就連擅長看透人心的英雄王也只是「理解」卻不「認同」他的願望，所以他一直認為在自己這個「解答」的過程裡是孤單的。

切嗣也是，本應該是與他最水火不容的存在，也是最無法與他了解彼此的人，他同樣也不認同自己的願望，但是切嗣卻願意陪自己一起追求解答，即使他所站的是敵對的位置，卻也仍是自己在追尋答案時的唯一同伴。

雖然不太想承認，但他真的是輸給了這個男人，徹底的輸了。

「但有一點我還是不明白……」

言峰說，但切嗣卻顯得有些不耐煩了。

「那些事情怎樣都好了啦，我可是快累壞了啊，現在只想回家好好休息了，你要是還想鬧的話明天再說！」

「不，我只是想搞清楚，需要有魔力才能運作的Avalon，究竟是怎麼幫已經沒有半點魔力的我作治療的呢？這說不通啊……」

瞬間，切嗣的肩膀猛然一震，即使對方極力想裝作沒有動搖的樣子，不過言峰可是都看得一清二楚了。

「對了，如果是給我補充魔力的話，這樣Avalon的效果就能啟動了啊，問題是，是誰用什麼方式給我補充魔力的呢……」

「士郎，我累了，麻煩你帶我回家去吧。」縱使切嗣的語氣很是鎮定，但是臉頰上那明顯到不行的紅暈可是完全遮掩不了的。

但是言峰可不會這麼輕易就放過他了，「性交是絕對不可能的，而比起餵食血液，接吻時舌頭的動作還更能將魔力傳入體內，也就是說最有可能的答案就是唾液了啊。」

言峰一把拽住想逃向Archer的切嗣，看到對方嚇得大聲尖叫的慌張樣子，言峰臉上又恢復成往常的愉悅表情地說：「但你是不可能讓你的兒子給我用唾液補充魔力的，凜就更不用說了，這也就是說，切嗣你剛才吻……」

「嗚哇哇哇哇哇！」

直接掏出槍就朝對方扣扳機了，但言峰鬆開手向後一跳，馬上就閃過了子彈，臉上那張詭異的微笑笑得更加開心了。

言峰猜的一點也沒錯，把劍鞘埋入言峰的身體裡後，在場三人接著才想到沒有魔力是無法啟動Avalon的力量的，於是問題來了，誰要負責幫忙給言峰魔力呢。

紅色主徒立刻一同把實現轉向切嗣，畢竟拜託Archer把言峰的屍體帶出大空洞、以及決定要把Avalon給言峰的人都是切嗣。

當下切嗣簡直欲哭無淚，悔恨自己沒事幹嘛要挖坑給自己跳，但他又不能反悔說不救了，否則那就是給把他當成典範的Archer一個錯誤示範了啊。

無奈，正義的使者切嗣只好犧牲自己，扮演喚醒睡美人的王子的角色了。

然而他卻不知道Archer本來是想給他說真的不願意的話他可以幫他給言峰傳遞魔力的。

「真是危險啊切嗣，萬一我又被你殺死的話，你豈不是得再吻……」

「閉嘴！也沒有下次了！我看我還是直接在這裡斃了你以杜絕後患的好！」說完，切嗣又從袖子裡掏出一把手槍。

「哦？你能辦到嗎？」言峰也跟著擺出備戰的姿勢。

柳洞寺的庭院內，一場與聖杯戰爭無關的戰鬥開打了。

「Archer，你不去阻止他們嗎？」凜問Archer。

「老爹真的要殺言峰的話就不會救他了，況且兩人都是重傷患者，打起來應該也懂得拿捏分寸才對。」

認為只要別鬧出人命，他們想打就讓他們打個夠的Archer於是決定不阻止他們，接著，他轉身走向寺院。

「我去屋子裡找急救箱，順便弄些飲用水過來。」

「啊，我也去。」

凜一起過去幫忙，他們先是來到了廚房，在那裡找到了一箱礦泉水，同時Archer用乾淨的塑膠袋包了一包冰塊，給在士郎的固有結界內被大火灼傷的凜冰敷。

「吶，Archer，你會留下來嗎？」凜接過冰塊時問他。

「雖然還不知道有什麼辦法可以讓你從守護者的身份裡解脫出來，不過你可以先繼續留在這裡，直到我們幫你找到答案為止……」

「那就不必了。」

飛快又果斷地，Archer拒絕了。

「我已經不會再後悔成為守護者了，所以你們也沒有必要為了我再費心思了。」

「但是……」

「不過我會留下來的。」Archer又說。

「自從成為守護者後，除了在待機的時候外我可是都沒在休息的工作啊，難得到了熟悉的時代又有認識的人在，乾脆給自己放個長假也不錯呢。」

語氣聽起來沒有半點逞強，表情看起來也不像是在騙她，打算繼續做守護者的工作，以及要留下來生活，這些都是Archer的真心話。

聽到對方那麼說，凜也就放心了。

忽然，屋子裡裏處傳來了些許聲響，讓Archer立刻提高警覺。

「我先過去看看。」投影出黑白短刀，Archer率先尋著聲音的來源前進。

從廚房穿過走廊，來到了招待客人的和室區，Archer保持警戒著，隨著靠近聲音傳來的地方，他也逐漸聽清楚聲音的真面目。

「哈啊……請、慢一點、吉爾…………」

「慢一點？剛才還纏著本王的腰勾引本王的人是誰啊？才這樣就受不了？」

「啊啊！嗚、可是這樣會……啊、嗯啊……吉爾、吉爾……」

這兩個人……到底都在寺廟裡幹了些什麼糟糕事情啊渾蛋！

尤其想到其中一人還是平行世界的自己，然後在朋友家中做那種事情，Archer差點都要衝進房間裡罵人了。

「Archer？找到什麼了嗎？」

這時凜也跟了過來查看，為了保護凜的身心健康，Archer轉身衝過去摀住Master的耳朵。

「什麼都沒有，我們去其他地方找。」


	67. 後日談

「……然後再黏上海苔，這樣就完成。」

Archer將手中的成品擺上盤子，呈現在兄妹二人面前的，是一隻用水煮蛋、紅蘿蔔跟海苔做成造型的小雞。只將蛋白的部分以鋸齒狀切半，並保留了蛋黃的完整，最後在蛋黃上做裝飾，使這顆造型水煮蛋看起來就像是一隻剛破蛋而出的雛雞。

「好可愛！」

兩人皆是發出驚嘆，並且對Archer露出崇拜的眼神。雖然做法非常簡單，但他們卻從沒想過用水煮蛋來做造型食物。

明明是武鬥派的英靈，在家事方面的技能數值卻是意外的高，因此Archer每次秀出他的這個專長時總是能夠讓人眼睛為之一亮。

「士郎先生手真的好巧啊，這些都是你生……以前學的嗎？」

即使知道Archer其實是平行世界的士郎，櫻還是很難相信這位曾經縱橫無數戰場且一身結實肌肉的男人竟然會做出這麼可愛的造型食物。

「啊，因為經常遇到在戰火中失去家人的孤兒，所以就想了一點辦法想讓他們能開心一點……不過這其實也只是在欺騙我自己說有幫助到對方罷了，並不是多麼厲害的技能……」

「才不會呢，為了安慰那些失去家人的孩子而特意花心思的士郎，其實是非常溫柔的喔。」

士郎毫不保留地大方稱讚了起對方。

「既是保護大家的正義使者，長得又很高大，簡直就是我的理想呢。」

「咳咳咳咳咳……」

Archer猛地轉過身然後一陣咳嗽，兄妹倆還以為他是嚥口水時被嗆到而急著幫他遞上一杯水。

「沒事……還有，可以不要再說那句話了嗎？」Archer看著士郎說．

「哪一句？」士郎歪過頭，不解地問。

「就是……把我當成理想……總之，我並不是值得被當成仿效的對象。」

Archer幾乎是拜託地說。雖然知道這個世界的自己不會走上和他相同的道路，但是聽到對方說他是自己的理想時還是讓Archer感到有點胃痛。

「唔、既然你會覺得排斥的話，以後我會多加注意的。」

士郎的語氣裡帶著惋惜地說。其實他是了解Archer在顧慮什麼的，只是他也希望Archer別老是對自己這麼嚴苛。

「士郎，」

這個時候，凜出現在廚房的門口，依然習慣稱呼她過去的Servent為Archer的凜呼喚的是這個世界的士郎。

「可以請你過來幫個忙嗎？他們兩個又在房間裡打起來了。」

「又」開始了嗎？

聽到凜這麼說時，Archer都忍不住嘆出聲了。

士郎看著流理台上尚未完成的料理，又轉頭看了Archer一眼，對方接著就道：

「去吧，反正這裡也只剩下兩道菜了而已，還難不倒我和櫻的，況且也只有你能制止那個傢伙了。」

Archer說得並沒有錯，要說有誰能夠制止那個男人的話，任誰都不會想到是這位看起來弱不風的少年的，但士郎卻真的就是唯一能夠牽制住那個人的存在。

同意Archer的話，於是士郎點頭，將午餐的料理交給兩人後，便和凜一起離開廚房。

「士郎先生你意外地和哥哥相處得很容恰啊。」

對於櫻的驚訝，Archer則是反問對方。

「我們相處容恰難道不好嗎？」

「這、這當然是好事啊，只是我後來聽說那時候你們差一點就要打起來了，所以我本來還很擔心你們兩個會處不來……」

櫻所說的那時候，是指聖杯戰爭時發生在大空洞裡的那場衝突，尤其櫻聽說當時士郎跟Archer都是真心想殺死對方的，縱使最後兩人並沒有真的打起來，櫻仍不免擔憂那時的衝突會成為日後兩人心中的芥蒂。

「……反正你哥後來也好好地道歉了不是嗎？那再繼續計較的話也只會顯得我的心胸很狹小吧？」

Archer輕哼了一聲，轉身去查看烤箱裡的鹽烤鯖魚烤得怎麼樣了。

聖杯戰爭結束之後，Archer沒有回去繼續他的守護者工作，而是給自己放假地留下來在現世生活，同時，凜也非常好心地讓出了她跟Archer的契約給切嗣，讓父子倆可以住在一起。

而今天，是聖杯戰爭結束後，大家第一次在衛宮家召開午餐聚會，用意除了是連絡繹感情，同時也是希望能讓一些人可以在過程中修補過去的那些不愉快，比方說，Archer跟士郎。

其實連Archer都有點訝異自己居然能跟士郎這樣和平相處，他剛才甚至還在傳授料理的技巧給對方呢。他本來還以為自己會看不慣過去那個想法天真的自己，或者是士郎不能理解他對理想感到失望的理由，但事實證明，衛宮士郎和間桐士郎仍是不一樣的存在，除了性格依舊十分頑固這點外，間桐士郎的脾氣和他記憶中過去的自己比起來可要柔軟太多了，不管怎麼對他冷諷熱嘲，甚至特意提起對方對切嗣說過的那些過份話，士郎都不生氣，甚至連一句回嘴都沒說，就這麼默默地接受了對方對他的所有批評，搞到最後反而像是自己在欺凌他一樣，也害得Archer後來也對他生不起氣來了。

說是平行世界的自己，感覺還更像是多了一個令人操心的弟弟一樣，感覺要是不好好地看顧著的話，對方可能一不小心就會被壞人欺負了，尤其這個弟弟現在還在跟一個本來就是壞人的男人談戀愛，搞得Archer跟切嗣兩人都為了他的戀情擔心地都要心臟給操碎了一般，就怕萬一哪天兩人吵架了，士郎會不會像在聖杯戰爭時那樣地又想不開了。

「對了，關於間桐家的事情，學校那邊你們兩個是怎麼解釋的？」

Archer一邊給沙拉做擺盤，一邊閒聊地問櫻。

間桐家的洋房突然倒塌可是引起了附近居民不小的騷動，要掩飾起來也相當費勁，Archer只聽說兄妹倆都把事情處理好了，卻不清楚他們是怎麼處理的。

「就說是房子底下的地基不知為何地被掏空了，所以房屋才會支撐不住地陷了下去，屋裡的人都不幸罹難了，而事發當晚我和士郎哥哥剛好都不在家，所以才能幸運地逃過一劫。」櫻回答。

「……這誰想出來的？」

這個解釋聽起來各種牽強不合理，說了真的有人會相信嗎？

「是神父先生教我們這樣說的，他還說他處理這種事情已經很有經驗了所以聽他的絕對沒錯。」

「……」

Archer更無言了，不過換作是他的話，大概也想不出更好的謊話了吧？

在間桐家完全被摧毀之後，失去住所的櫻便繼續住在遠坂家，不過是從暫時借住的客人，重新變回了遠坂家的一份子，對此凜可是相當的開心，即使她從來沒說出口，但大家都看得出來凜有多麼高興能夠和分離十年的妹妹再次以姐妹的身份住在一起。

至於士郎，雖然切嗣一直勸說他可以搬來衛宮宅住，反正屋子那麼大房間那麼多，就算再附帶一個吉爾伽美什空間也還是很大的，不過士郎最後還是婉拒了，理由是吉爾伽美什覺得住進衛宮家的話絕對會被切嗣各種妨礙跟士郎相親相愛的機會，所以寧願另外買間房子住。

目的完全被看穿的切嗣，因此更加討厭吉爾伽美什了。

但看在兩人最後在距離衛宮家不遠的一處買了棟房子住在那裡，他們想見面的話隨時可以過去拜訪這點，切嗣總算是肯退讓一步了。

「那衛宮先生呢？我聽說姐姐說他最近在計劃要出國呢。」

烤箱叮的一聲，裡面的鯖魚已經烤好了，Archer才一轉身，就看見櫻幫他遞上隔熱手套。

道謝後接過手套，Archer回答：

「嗯，要去愛因滋貝倫家尋找有關於人造人身體的資料，言峰說若是能瞭解愛因滋貝倫的人造人技術，說不定就會有辦法能夠延長伊莉雅的生命，所以老爹才想要把那些研究資料都弄到手。」

伊莉雅畢竟是半個人造人的存在，身體也曾為了聖杯戰爭而被改造過，即使魔術能力因此大幅提升，卻也讓伊莉雅命不長久，所以對切嗣而言，破壞聖杯戰爭不過是他拯救女兒的第一步而已，之後還有許多難題必須要克服。

注意到廚房裡的另一個人不說話了，Arche知道對方是在為伊莉雅的事情感到難過，畢竟櫻同樣也是聖杯戰爭的受害者，肯定比誰都更能體會身體被改造的痛苦吧？

「沒事的。」

輕輕地拍了對方的頭，Archer語氣溫柔地對櫻說道。

「一定能找到辦法的，就算真的拿不到研究資料，老爹他也不會就這麼放棄的。」

櫻睜大雙眼，那張手掌的觸感，還有極具安撫人心的說話語氣，都和那個人像極了。

真不愧是同一個人啊。

「啊……肯定會沒事的。」

櫻露出一個安心的微笑，附和對方的話。

＊

距離聖杯戰爭結束已經三個多個月了，在聖杯戰爭期間有過的那些糾紛和衝突，也都在戰火熄滅後，隨著道歉一起得到原諒與化解，就連吉爾伽美什也沒有再追究切嗣他們曾經想要殺掉士郎的事情了。

但唯獨有兩個人，他們之間火藥味是即使沒有了聖杯戰爭也不會消停的，幾乎是一天一次的頻率，這兩個人只要一有機會就會拿起各自擅長的武器，進入廝殺狀態，搞到最後旁人都懶得阻止他們倆了，反正不管他們打得再激烈，至少至今都還沒出過人命就是了。

而現在，這兩人又要打起來了。

「拜託你不要過來啊！」

手中持著半自動手槍，同時伸手從枕頭底下又摸出了一把改造手槍，切嗣一邊大叫一邊將槍口對準言峰。

「又來了，都說那是必要的程序了，要是不用觸診的方式確認，我怎麼知道你的身體的狀況呢？」

眼中完全無視了槍的存在，反正就算對方開槍他也會用黑鍵擋下，根本就沒擔心過會中彈的言峰一步一步地走向被他逼到角落的切嗣。

今天正好也是切嗣一週一次身體檢查的日子，完全不需要切嗣提醒，每到檢查時間，言峰就會準時出現在切嗣的房間裡，這舉動每次都把切嗣嚇得尖叫，並罵對方可不可以不要連門鈴都不按一聲地就直接潛入他的家裡，但言峰每次都無視了他的抗議，不如說，切嗣越是被他嚇得驚慌失措，他就越是感到愉快了。

「哪、哪有人觸診會連……那種地方都摸的啦！你那明明就是趁機性騷擾我好嗎！」

「哦？那我可真是無辜啊，我不過是不小心碰到了你的那裡一下而已，反倒是你自己太敏感先有感覺了，結果就要怪我性騷擾你？真是沒想到惡人先告狀竟然就是你所謂的正義啊……」

「你、你少在那裡亂扭曲真相了！你那叫碰一下？明明你的手接著還抓著那邊揉不是嗎！」

「所以意思是你被我揉得有感覺了？」

「才、才不是！算了懶得跟你吵了，我這就直接把你送回地獄去免得你又再回來人世間禍害我！」

「呵，能做得到的話就試試看啊。」

戰火一觸即發，但就在這時，房間的拉門被拉開了。

「好了，吵架就到此為止。」

被凜帶過來的白髮少年只用一句話，便讓原本都鬧到要見血了的房間裡瞬間安靜了下來。

「士、士郎……」

看到士郎就有如看到救星降臨一般，切嗣簡直感動得都快哭了。

「……」

言峰則是沉默，不過看到士郎出現時他是很不高興的。

也知道自己壞了對方的好事，所以士郎轉頭就先對言峰道：

「言峰綺禮。」

只是喊了名字而已，言峰的身體卻是瞬間一個僵硬，也沒說什麼，只是瞪著眼神地看著士郎。

面對男人帶著惡意的視線，士郎也不害怕，依舊面帶微笑地，對男人說道。

「還麻煩你幫忙為切嗣檢查身體了，畢竟這裡只有你會治療魔術啊。」

言峰依舊沒說話，只是表情極度不甘願地收起黑鍵，接著走到切嗣背後，說：

「先從心律等基本項目開始，為了提高檢查的精確度，還請把上衣給脫下來。」

換作是以前，切嗣是絕對不可能乖乖照言峰的話去做的，光是他穿著衣服時對方都對他上下其手了，何況是他沒穿衣服的時候呢，不過現在有士郎在一旁盯著的話，言峰是絕對不會敢對他動手動腳的了，因此切嗣才敢放心地脫下上衣給言峰做身體檢查。

說來也奇怪，就連對英雄王都敢亂開玩笑，甚至不怕對方會因此生氣殺掉他的言峰，卻莫名其妙地很聽從士郎的話，即使他的臉上總是寫著不甘願，卻也沒有違抗過他。

似乎是不想和士郎待在同一個房間裡太久的樣子，以往身體檢查都會花費很長時間的言峰這次難得地迅速了事，又快速地報告檢查結果。

「詛咒侵蝕的痕跡消退了很多，持續調養身體的話，應該不用一年就能恢復成健康的狀態了。」

「這樣啊，這真是太好了呢，也謝謝你的幫……呃……」

士郎甚至還來不及跟對方道完謝，言峰便頭也不回地直接走出房間了。

「……我好像被討厭了啊。」

雖然他也不怎麼喜歡言峰，不過被對方如此明顯地表示厭惡還是讓他感到挺難過的。

「他只是不擅長應付你所以想迴避你而已，別放在心上，士郎。」

怕士郎會覺得自己被排擠了而感到自卑，切嗣趕緊安慰他道，同時悔恨自己怎麼沒有在士郎過來之前及早槍斃了言峰。

「不過不管看幾次都還是覺得很不可思議啊，我從來沒看過綺禮這樣被一個人克制呢，士郎你到底是對綺禮施了什麼魔術啊？」凜問道。

說言峰被士郎克制，但更準確的說法應該是一向不怎麼怕會得罪他人的言峰，在見到士郎時行為就會突然變得綁手綁腳的、像是在顧忌著什麼似地不敢輕舉妄動，甚至不會亂違背士郎所說的話。

縱使還不清楚原因，但自從大家偶然發現士郎是言峰的弱點後，便開始會善用它了，每次只要言峰和切嗣又要打起來了，Archer或伊莉雅就會打電話請士郎過來幫忙阻止，尤其再過一會就要開飯了，而這兩人又是一旦打起來不弄到你死我活的程度就絕不罷休，總還是得需要有個能震住他們的人來制止才行。

已經被問過這個問題好幾次的士郎只能無奈苦笑道：

「我真的不知道啊，而且我也不會操控人行為的魔術，我跟言峰先生更是沒什麼交流……啊！該不會……」

士郎像是突然想起了什麼似地小聲喊了一聲，切嗣跟凜則是用好奇的眼神催他別賣關子了。

「我在聖杯戰爭的時候，曾經用聖杯之力捏爛了言峰先生的心臟……難道言峰先生就是因為這個原因而討厭我嗎……」

「……」

「……」

房間裡另外兩人的第一個反應便是沉默，不知道是該吐槽還是該對士郎的行為感到戰慄才對，但可以確定的是，言峰絕對是因為這個原因才會被士郎如此約束著，畢竟如果換作是他們，肯定也會對曾經捏爛自己心臟的犯人多少感到心有餘悸吧？

很懂得察言觀色的士郎立刻就注意到兩人的神情變化，也馬上就知道問題的癥結點了。

「果然是因為這樣嗎……我、我這就去跟言峰先生道歉好了……」

切嗣連忙拉住正準備起身的士郎。

「不不不！士郎你千萬別去，而且你其實做得很好，那傢伙會被捏爛心臟根本只是自作自受罷了。」

「衛宮先生，雖然我能夠理解你的想法，但請不要灌輸錯誤的觀念給士郎好嗎！士郎會被帶壞的！」

凜好沒氣地在一旁提醒切嗣注意發言，然後又轉頭對士郎道：

「士郎你也是，都跟你說過多少次了，聖杯戰爭已經結束了，雖然那時候每個人都有自己的苦衷，我也曾做出了很對不起你的事情，但那些都過去了，我們也都互相道歉過了，你也該是時候從那些過去走出來、別再老是一副感覺對不起大家所以畏畏縮縮不敢面對人的樣子了吧！」

士郎則是被凜罵得覺得有些無辜。

「我、我沒有啊，我跟人說話時本來就是這個樣子……」

「哦？那你為什麼跟我和衛宮先生說話時，總是一臉心虛並且避開眼神呢？」

凜手插著腰，氣勢逼人地問。

「唔、我只是習慣了……」

「那就快把那種壞習慣改掉！你又沒做錯什麼事情，幹嘛要一副害怕會被挨罵的樣子啊？」

「嘛，好了啦凜，士郎只是還需要一點時間去改變而已，沒必要像個嚴格的姐姐似地教訓他啊。」

看著凜像在對弟弟說教地糾正著士郎的言行，切嗣莫名的想笑卻又不敢笑出來，就怕待會會換他被凜給罵了。

「哼！說我是士郎的姐姐倒也挺像的呢，這傢伙以前也沒讓我少擔心過啊。」

「遠坂……」

士郎像是在說：「拜託饒了我吧。」地請求凜別再說了。

「不過凜說的的確也沒錯，跟我們說話的時候，士郎你可以不用顧忌什麼，直接大方地說出來就好了喔。」

切嗣的話讓士郎的肩膀瞬間僵愣，然後低下頭，想掩飾因為覺得尷尬而泛紅的臉，小聲地答道。

「嗯，我、我會努力的……」

根本還是沒變啊。

看到都想嘆氣的凜本來是想再次糾正士郎的畏縮語氣，但切嗣搶先她開口前突然說了這麼一句話。

「士郎，我已經不會介意了哦。」

少年的嘴角微微地抽了一下，原本因覺得尷尬而躁紅的表情接著崩塌了。知道自己的心思都被對方看穿，讓士郎一時間不知道該如何應對才好，於是把頭放得更低、完全不敢看切嗣了。

「真的不介意了。」

切嗣柔著笑容，伸手揉了揉士郎的頭。

「但我……只是說了對不起而已啊……」士郎小小聲地嘀咕著。

關於那些責怪切嗣、還有說他恨著切嗣的氣話，士郎一直對說出那些話的自己感到相當的後悔，即使已經好好道過歉、切嗣也說原諒他了，士郎卻還是覺得只有道歉還不夠彌補他對切嗣的傷害，卻又想不出還有什麼辦法可以當作賠罪，因此士郎至今還是對切嗣感到有些愧疚。

「已經足夠了，畢竟能夠容忍孩子鬧脾氣也是父母親的工作啊。」

士郎睜大眼睛，接著臉頰一熱，害臊地又把臉往下埋，卻沒有避開對方摸頭的動作。

「……謝謝你，切嗣先生。」

「切嗣就好了，跟家人說話的時候是不必用敬稱的。」

家人……

親情這一類的詞語，總是讓士郎特別沒抵抗力，他點點頭，卻也沒有再開口了。

大概是還開不了口吧？

其實是比較想聽士郎也叫他父親或老爹的，不過切嗣也不打算勉強他，畢竟聖杯戰爭結束至今也才過了三個月而已，他們都還需要一點時間磨合，所以先這樣就行了。

見了父子倆稍微敞開心懷談話的這一幕，凜也覺得沒必要再多說什麼，於是就保持沉默不去破壞這個溫馨的氣氛了。

「不過今天還真是稀奇啊，以往都是伊莉雅來找我幫忙制止言峰先生的，結果今天居然是凜嗎？」士郎這時突然道。

「我也只是經過這裡的房間時剛好聽到吵鬧聲，才趕快去找你的……這麼說起來，我今天好像都還沒看到伊莉雅啊？」

凜說，同時努力仔細回想從今天早上來拜訪衛宮家後，第一次看見伊莉雅是在什麼時候。

「……不好意思，我先離開一下。」

在壞方面的預感總是特別準的士郎緊接著起身，幾乎是衝刺地跑出了房間，而被留下的切嗣跟凜則是過了好一會才察覺到他的異樣。

＊

位於衛宮宅別棟角落的走廊上，一個男人背靠在梁柱旁，漫不經心地玩著手機遊戲，也不知道是玩膩了那款手機遊戲，還是心思本來就不在遊戲上，總之他似乎正把注意力放在別的事情上，以至於他才沒有察覺到正朝他步步逼來的危機。

「居然敢獨自落單在曾經是敵人的人家裡，你的膽子可真是大啊，英雄王吉爾伽美什。」

走廊的另一端，一個嬌小的身影走了過來，面對這位曾經打算取出她的心臟的男人，伊莉雅不但絲毫不感到畏懼，冰冷的眼神看起來甚至像是帶著殺意的。

一瞬間感覺到了些什麼，吉爾伽美什關掉了手機螢幕，轉頭望向站在他旁邊的女孩，對於對方的不敬之舉，吉爾伽美什並沒有發怒，不過從他的表情還是能看得出來他對於脖子被抵著一條鋒利到能夠切斷頸部的頭髮感到很不高興。

「是來為你的保姆報仇的嗎？」

伊莉雅的陷阱設計精巧得令他想稱讚，等吉爾伽美什發覺到的時候，女孩的頭髮已經纏繞住他的脖子了，悄聲無息，又迅速俐落，讓人完全沒有察覺，也無從抵抗，想必伊莉雅為了能夠勒住他脖子的這一刻已經準備很久了，所以才能如此輕易地得手，現在只要她動動手指、收緊髮絲，吉爾伽美什瞬間便會身首異處。

縱使他隨時都有可能被女孩的頭髮斬首，但吉爾伽美什說話時依舊保持著從容，他知道伊莉雅的目的肯定不是要殺掉他這麼簡單而已，否則對方也不會留著他的命和他聊天了。

「Berserker的事情我的確也還沒原諒你，但那些因聖杯戰爭而起紛爭，沒有必要在聖杯戰爭結束後還重新挑起，我這麼做，只是我還不相信你已經放棄去毀滅人類了。」

「……吼？」

鮮紅的蛇瞳緊縮，亮起激奮的眼神帶著興致，是因為沒想到伊莉雅竟然是為了這件事情而來。

「怎麼？被你父親的正義感感染了，所以妳也想為了拯救人類而犧牲自……」

「別亂動，英雄王。」

感覺到圈著他脖子的頭髮微微拉緊了，讓吉爾伽美什不得不立刻暫停動作，眼神有些惱怒地瞪著伊莉雅。

「先給你一個忠告吧，我可以透過頭髮去感應你體內魔力的流動，只要你一想使用寶具，我就會在你得手之前先殺了你，要是不想死的話就乖乖聽話別抵抗。」

「……」

吉爾伽美什知道伊莉雅並不是在虛張聲勢，尤其他們現在還是位在別棟邊緣的位置，而眾人則是都聚集在宅邸的另一端，此刻根本不會有人經過這裡，伊莉雅絕對能夠在任何人發現之前把他殺掉的，情勢對他可說是相當不利。

「妳應該明白，妳那餘日不多的命是士郎替妳爭取回來的，應該要好好珍惜，而不是浪費用來挑戰本王才對。」

面對吉爾伽美什的挑畔，伊莉雅也毫不客氣地回擊道：

「就是因為知道是士郎救了我這條命，所以我才確定你絕對會為了士郎而不會隨便動手，當然了，除非你狠心到即使會害士郎傷心也要取我的性命，那我也就真的沒輒了。」

男人沉默，無法否認的是伊莉雅說對了，他的確不能對伊莉雅下狠手，尤其此刻在衛宮宅邸內的每一個人都知道吉爾伽美什曾經打算殺掉伊莉雅，現在他光是讓伊莉雅受到一點小傷，都有可能被解釋成敵意的表現、使他讓他再次被眾人當成敵人。

雖然吉爾伽美什並不會在乎這些人是怎麼看待他的，但唯獨士郎，他是真心相信自己會與切嗣等人和平相處，所以才邀請他也一起來參加聚餐，若是他現在傷害了伊莉雅，就等於是破壞了士郎對他的信任，也會士郎與好不容易和好的切嗣等人的關係再度變得緊張，那樣士郎肯定會過得很不快樂的。

因此，吉爾伽美什沒有抵抗，也沒有開出寶庫門與伊莉雅對抗，只是坐在那裡任由對方掌控著自己的生死。

「所以呢？不惜賭命挑戰本王的容忍，只是為了確定本王是否放棄淨化人類了？」

「當然不只，要是你還沒有放棄，我就會立刻殺了你，即使我有可能因此被你殺掉我也會這麼做的，但不是為了保護人類的存亡，而是為了保護切嗣，我不會讓切嗣活在一個隨時都有可能會被某人摧毀的世界裡的。」

堅毅的眼神已經充分說明了女孩的決心，哪怕下一秒她會被萬劍貫穿，她也要在斷氣前一刻切斷吉爾伽美什的脖子，如此一來才能夠確保這位曾經打算毀滅人類的犯人不會再次興起那個可怕的念頭。

「雖然你表示願意放下聖杯戰爭時的所有恩怨與我們和平共處，但我可不相信你是這麼簡單就願意妥協的人，所以回答我吧，英雄王，你真的已經放棄毀滅人類了嗎？還是說你對人類的存亡還另有打算呢？」

伊莉雅逼問著，也不怕對方會說謊，她纏繞在吉爾伽美什脖子上的頭髮會告訴她對方的呼吸及心跳，只要探測到對方在騙她，伊莉雅就會立刻下手。

「哼！」

傲氣的哼聲直接道出了男人完全不把對方的威脅放在眼裡的態度，吉爾伽美什本來就不是會為了求生而撒謊的人，因此伊莉雅勒著他脖子審問的做法看在他眼中實在多此一舉，而他也不怕死地、誠實且大膽地回答了伊莉雅質問。

「啊、妳猜的沒錯，本王的確還沒放棄要淨化人類，縱使聖杯戰爭已經結束了，但只要這個世界依舊墮落於安逸的狀態，本王就有必要負起責任推動人類的進步。」

伊莉雅瞬間睜大眼睛，沒有料到吉爾伽美什竟會如此坦誠地承認他仍懷有滅亡人類的打算，這讓本來是抱著必死決心要殺他的伊莉雅反而猶豫了一下，沒有立即將男人斬首，還像是要給對方機會反悔地確認問道：

「在經歷了這麼多事情後，你還是執意要去做你所謂的淨化嗎？」

「那是當然，」

吉爾伽美什閉上雙眼，感慨的語氣聽起來帶著無奈，說著的卻是令人不禁心畏的話語。

「沉溺於安逸本身就是一種罪過，而對於犯下過錯卻不自覺更是罪孽深重，如今的人類幾乎是把這份沉重的罪當成了一種享受，身為統治世界的王，本王可不能放任人類再繼續自甘墮落下去了。」

「……」

因緊張而吞嚥著口水，伊莉雅幾乎可以確定吉爾伽美什是個不能再讓他活著的危險存在，因此她動動繫著髮絲的指尖，準備斬下男人的頭顱。

同一時刻，赤色的眼睛緩緩睜開了，但沒有聚焦在任何東西上的視線使男人看起來若有所思，但更讓人會覺得驚訝的，是剛才說出那番殘酷發言的人，此刻卻是溢著極為柔和的眼神。

「但是無法否認的，即使是這樣的罪孽，卻也有人是需要那份安逸的，為了淨化全人類的罪惡，而犧牲一人僅有的救贖，以本王的能力是不可能把事情做到那等蠢到無藥可救的程度的。」

伊莉雅怔了一下，會意過來對方的意思後又猶疑了一會，才鬆開手、徹下了勒著吉爾伽美什脖子的頭髮。

「實在想不到啊，雖然聽說你救了士郎，並和他住在一起，但我還真是沒想到你居然會對他認真到這個地步呢。」

也不怕會惹火對方，揶揄完吉爾伽美什，伊莉雅便轉身走掉了，反正已經確認對方不會消滅人類了，那她也沒有必要破壞弟弟好不容易才得到幸福。

對於剛才差點就要了他的命的行刺，吉爾伽美什完全沒有要追究的打算，拿起手機又要繼續進行著遊戲時，另一端的走廊傳來了一陣急促的腳步聲。

「吉爾！」

看到他所擔憂的人平安無事，士郎還來不及慶幸這次壞預感沒有成真，就高興地都忘了分寸，直接撲過去抱住了對方。

「太好了，您沒事……」

「哼，本王就坐在這而已，還能出什麼事？」

沒打算讓士郎為他擔心，因此吉爾伽美什也不打算告訴士郎剛才發生的事情。

「不過王妃如此熱情的投懷送抱，本王似乎也該給你一點回應才對，否則就太怠慢王妃對本王的熱烈愛意了啊。」

「欸……呃？」

緩了好幾拍才突然察覺到自己居然主動撲去抱住對方，如此大膽的行徑讓士郎連忙鬆開手，慌張地想要向後退開，卻接著被男人拉回了懷中。

「午餐還沒做好嗎？」

吉爾伽美什一邊親吻著他的髮梢，一邊問他，但不是因為肚子餓了才這麼問的，聽出來對方語氣中的不耐煩，士郎便知道吉爾伽美什已經不想再待在這裡了。

至於原因，他其實多少有猜到，大約是前天他跟對方說週末想來衛宮家時，吉爾伽美什的臉色就不太好看了。

「您討厭這裡嗎？」士郎試探性地問。

「還不到討厭的程度，只是不喜歡難得的假日，本王還得把你讓出來罷了。」

吉爾伽美什意外坦率的回答，讓士郎瞬間面頰發熱，害羞地不知道該怎麼回應對方才好了。

即使在聖杯戰爭時數度面臨了命危的困境，但在那場聖杯爭奪戰結束之後，他們總是要從驚心動魄的戰鬥裡回到日常的生活中的，因此聖杯戰爭結束後過了還不到一星期的時間，等士郎的身體恢復到了至少能夠自由走動的程度後，隔天他又換上學校制服，從聖杯戰爭的參戰者恢復成了學生的身份，重新繼續平凡人的生活。

對此吉爾伽美什雖然並沒有表示不滿，但只要到了假日，吉爾伽美什就會像是要補足士郎去上學時分開的時間一樣地與他膩在一塊，甚至連言峰聽說吉爾伽美什週末都跟士郎一起待在家裡時，都驚訝地表示那個單獨行動技能永遠都是A等級的男人居然會乖乖地待在屋子裡沒有到處亂跑，也再次見識到吉爾伽美什對士郎到底有多認真了。

也因此，當士郎說想要去衛宮家的午餐聚會時，如此一來與士郎週末的獨處時間便會被縮減的吉爾伽美什自然是高興不起來了，但是因為這個理由而不准他去的話，只會顯得他心胸狹隘，覺得這樣完全不像他自己的吉爾伽美什於是為了面子問題，忍下不滿地答應要陪他來參加聚會，但這可不表示他是心甘情願過來的，所以整個早上他才一個人坐在屋子的角落玩手機。

但聽了對方不滿的理由後，士郎倒是開心極了，因為吉爾伽美什是沒能霸佔他的假日才覺得不悅，這番獨佔欲十足的發言聽起來簡直就像……不，應該說這根本就是在告白了，讓士郎是又高興又害羞。

但吉爾伽美什都已經表示出他的不滿了，就算對方仍安分地沒有打亂聚會的進行，也不代表可以就這麼放著他的怒氣不管，於是士郎思索，想了個辦法。

「如果您肯為了我忍耐到吃完午餐的話，」

士郎身子向前靠去，湊上吉爾伽美什的耳邊，小聲地說。

「晚上……」

幾乎是拋棄了羞恥心地說出他的條件，士郎說完了之後便滿臉通紅地低下頭不敢看對方，而吉爾伽美什則是有些驚訝地睜大眼睛，緊接著，不懷好意地笑意映在了那雙蛇瞳上。

「哦？想不到王妃真是越來越懂得討本王的歡心了啊，這下本王不答應可都不行了。」

吉爾伽美什把懷裡的士郎摟得更緊了，並在他的額頭上親了好幾下。

「拜託不要那樣叫我啦……」

吉爾伽美什對他的愛稱不管聽幾次都覺得很不習慣的士郎這下臉更紅了。

「怎麼？不喜歡？還是你比較中意愛妻這個叫法？」

「叫、名字就好了……」

士郎已經羞到簡直快說不出話來了。

即使已經知道了吉爾伽美什對自己的感情，但個性內向的士郎對於對方那直白又親暱的叫法仍是感到害羞。

吉爾伽美什哼笑了一聲，如他所願地喊了他的名字。

「士郎。」

吉爾伽美什手指了指自己的嘴。

聽懂了對方的暗示，卻沒有權力可以拒絕，但也已經習慣的士郎花了幾秒鐘的時間做好心裡準備後，抬起頭靠過了過去。

「吉爾……」

接著，才剛碰到彼此的嘴唇，兩條舌頭便迅速糾纏在一塊，纏綿得難分難捨，柔軟的舌尖與微凸的舌蕾輕磨著雙方的嘴內肉時搔起的興奮感逐漸加溫了兩人的情緒，就連察覺到對方的手撫上他的腰時，士郎也沒有阻止。

「咳咳！」

但就算士郎不阻止，也會有別人來阻止的，午餐已經煮好並喊人去吃飯的Archer卻唯獨沒在客廳看到這兩個人，早料到讓這兩人獨處的話一定會是這種發展的Archer很有先見之明地在屋子裡找了一會，果不其然地看見這兩個人又再你儂我儂了。

光看剛才那幕肉麻的曬恩愛戲碼，Archer甚至都不知道該從那裡吐槽才好了，不管是士郎的「吉爾」的暱稱，還是吉爾伽美什意外的居然是個妻控，都讓Archer崩潰到只想叫他們兩個回家再去做那種事。

「要吃飯了。」

簡直都懶得說這對連在別人家都能親熱的笨蛋情侶，Archer很是無奈地只是提醒他們還有人在等著要開飯。

「啊，好的。」

「嘖！」

士郎很是乖巧地馬上停止接吻的動作，反倒是吉爾伽美什發出了就是故意要讓他聽見的咋舌聲，直接表達了他的福利被打斷的不滿，Archer簡直從沒見過如此跋扈之人。

不過Archer也看到了，士郎跟吉爾伽美什在一起的時候，的確是非常開心的，雖然他也曾經看過士郎笑的樣子，不過那種更像是在哭的笑法看起來悲慘到讓他都想叫對方乾脆就直接哭出來算了，所以當他看見士郎也能像常人一樣露出快樂的笑容時，Archer其實是為士郎感到高興的。

只是，Archer還是希望士郎跟吉爾伽美什可以不要這麼肆無忌憚地到處放閃，畢竟還是另外一個自己，喜歡的對象是男的也就算了，那人偏偏還是自己過去的敵人，這叫他實在情何以堪啊？

＊

「要去德國？」

士郎一邊擦著剛洗好的碗盤，一邊和切嗣閒聊著。

「嗯，是啊，不過還在準備就是了。」切嗣說。

「是要去愛因滋貝倫那裡嗎？但您不是已經……」

說到切嗣跟德國的話，士郎會想到的便是愛因滋貝倫的本家了，過去切嗣曾為了將伊莉雅救出來而數度造訪，但如今冬木的聖杯系統已經被瓦解了，伊莉雅也可以不必再回去愛因滋貝倫家了才對，切嗣為何又要再去一趟呢？

「這次是為了人造人的研究資料而去的。」

切嗣回答。不需要再多解釋，士郎便明白了。

即使從小聖杯的身份裡解脫出來了，但伊莉雅仍是半個人造人的存在，身體也曾為了聖杯戰爭而被改造過，即便作為魔術師的能力因此大幅提升，卻也讓伊莉雅命不長久。

所以切嗣才會計劃著這趟德國之行，如果能夠直接弄到愛因滋貝倫的研究資料，也許就能通過那些資料來找到延續伊莉雅生命的辦法了。

順著切嗣的視線，士郎看向坐在客廳的電視前面正在和吉爾伽美什一起玩遊戲的伊莉雅。這兩個人在聖杯戰爭時可以說是關係非常的差，尤其吉爾伽美什殺了塞拉跟莉潔莉特的這個仇，更是讓士郎擔心伊莉雅不會原諒對方，今天來衛宮家之前他還有點擔心他們兩個見面的話會起衝突，所以一再拜託吉爾伽美什若是受到了什麼挑寡的話無視就好了。

但結果卻出乎他的想像，雖然剛才午餐時吉爾伽美什有意無意地地提起了伊莉雅來找他談過話的事情，卻又不透露更多，差點沒把同桌用餐的各位嚇壞了，也不清楚他們都說了些什麼，只知道談話結束後，伊莉雅便表示不跟吉爾伽美什計較對方曾經要殺她的事情了。

算是和好的兩人一撇開過去是敵人的關係，其實意外的處得來，兩個人都喜歡玩遊戲，個性又都像小孩，伊莉雅只是拿出了遊戲機而已，過沒幾分鐘吉爾伽美什就和她坐在一起打電動了。而看到這一幕的士郎也總算是放下了心中的一塊大石。

「不過，愛因滋貝倫的結界不是很難突破嗎？對方會願意讓你們進去嗎？」

士郎還記得切嗣之前就是因為被擋在結界外所以才無法救出伊莉雅的。

「啊，這沒問題，伊莉雅說她知道如何解開結界，而且這次士郎也會一起去，所以你也不用太擔心我們的安全。」

水槽前，正在清洗盤子的Archer雖然都沒說話，不過有些得意的表情是能看得出來他很高興自己是被切嗣如此肯定的。

「切嗣，你好像忘了還有一個人也會跟你一起去啊。」

一旁的言峰提醒道，刻意要切嗣別忘了他也會去德國這件事。

然後，如言峰所希望的，切嗣前一秒還在和士郎聊天的開心情緒立刻崩塌成了嫌惡。

「那是因為你會治療魔術，所以才讓你一起去的，不然你以為我會想讓你跟來嗎！」

「那可不一定啊，畢竟只有我是你目前唯一能確定絕對不會因為你的女兒是愛因滋貝倫的人造人，而想藉著治療的名義趁機研究她的身體的人吶。」

「嘁……」

無法反駁言峰的話的切嗣，只能發出無奈又不甘心的咋聲。

「這樣的話，到時候切嗣他們就拜託你幫忙照顧囉，言峰綺禮。」

士郎面帶微笑地，將這個重要的任務託付給了言峰。

明明應該是稱了他的意的請求才對，也不是帶著脅迫意味的命令，但當那個委託是出自士郎之口時，言峰仍不禁身體一僵，然後乖順地點頭，當作是答應了。

眾人瞬間皆是沉默，因為言峰如此聽士郎的話的這個畫面不管看幾次，都還是讓人覺得很不可思議。

「說到要出國，等櫻也畢業之後，我打算帶她一起去時鐘塔留學，到時候你們兄妹倆大概會有好一段時間無法再見面了哦。」

正在切飯後水果的凜說。

「櫻畢業之後……那不是還有兩年嗎？妳現在就在說這個了？」

士郎覺得凜現在就在說兩年後的計劃未免也太著急了。

「不行嗎？我也是為了你們兩個著想才提前預告的啊，畢竟你們兄妹倆感情這麼好，我帶櫻去留學簡直就像個拆散你們的大壞人了不是嗎？」

「妳到底在說什麼啊？感覺好像是在生氣一樣的……」

總覺得凜的話似乎很針對自己，卻又不記得自己什麼時候招惹到對方的士郎簡直摸不著頭緒。

幫忙姐姐一起切水果的櫻知道凜是在為什麼事情生悶氣，偷笑著地把原因告訴士郎：

「姐姐只是在因為名字的事情不高興而已，哥哥不用太在意哦。」

「欸？這樣聽起來更像是我的錯了不是嗎？」

即使現在士郎跟櫻這對兄妹已經不住在一起了，不過吉爾伽美什跟凜都曾經問過兩人想不想要改名字，畢竟「間桐」這個姓氏對兩人而言幾乎只有不好的回憶，在間桐家已經被摧毀的現在，他們兩個也沒有必要再被這個姓氏所束縛了。

不過，兩人卻非常有默契地，不約而同地拒絕了。雖然在間桐家的日子裡的確過得十分艱苦，但也是因為這個姓氏，才讓本該是陌生人的他們能夠相遇，保留間桐之名，是沒有血緣關係的兄妹倆能夠聯繫彼此的唯一方式了。

雖說本意是好的，凜也能夠諒解櫻珍惜著跟士郎的感情，不過她似乎還是不太滿意的樣子。

但凜接著反駁道：

「才不是因為名字的事呢，只是我明明才是櫻的姐姐，卻有種輸給別人的感覺，所以、所以才很不甘心罷了……」

凜越說越小聲，而她那聽起來像是羨慕士郎跟櫻的感情好的辯解讓廚房裡的眾人又是安靜。

「吼？原來凜妳是那麼怕寂寞的人啊？看來我代替妳父親照顧妳的這幾年都太疏忽妳了啊。」

率先拿凜取樂的人是言峰，凜也輕易地就被對方挑起了反應，急忙地否認道。

「我、我才不稀罕你的照顧呢！況且綺禮你那種放羊式的照顧根本就不算……」

「謝謝妳，姐姐，能夠讓姐姐這樣重視我，我也覺得很開心哦。」

櫻向凜道謝，同時也是體貼地幫凜找臺階下，讓她可以脫離剛才的尷尬氣氛。

「小櫻……」

聽到妹妹這麼說，凜很是感動，高興地伸手抱住妹妹。

「啊！又輸了！」

客廳那頭又傳來了伊莉雅的氣惱叫聲。明明現在在玩的是她最擅長的那款遊戲，卻不知道為什麼她卻連一局都贏不了吉爾伽美什。

「哼！那不是當然的嗎，這世界上沒有本王贏不了的遊戲，敢跟本王玩就該要做好會輸的心理準備了！」

吉爾伽美什哈哈大笑，笑得洋洋得意又趾高氣昂的，看起來一點大人的樣子都沒有。

不服輸的伊莉雅於是要求道：「再玩一局！下一局我絕對會贏的！」

但吉爾伽美什則是直接拒絕了：「這句話妳從第一局結束後就一直這麼說了，還是先把技巧練熟了再來找本王挑戰吧！」

「唔……」

伊莉雅發出了很不甘願的聲音，卻又反駁不了對方的話，最後只好不甘心地關掉遊戲機了。

「真是的，不過是電玩遊戲而已，也能讓他玩得這麼認真嗎？」

聽到客廳那頭的對話，Archer對於英雄王那有些幼稚卻又能讓伊莉雅如此認真看待的發言感到很是不解。同時切嗣也認同點頭道。

「我倒是覺得做什麼事情都很認真的吉爾很可愛啊……」

士郎小聲地為吉爾伽美什作辯解，而一旁的衛宮父子倆也都聽見了，一股足以折騰他們的胃的無奈感頓時湧升翻滾，實在很想勸誡士郎就算再喜歡吉爾伽美什也不該到如此盲目的程度．

「士郎，本王要回去了。」

吉爾伽美什非常會抓時間地，在士郎剛擦乾最後一塊盤子時對他說道，甚至連給切嗣想再留士郎一會的機會都不給。

「好的，還請您再等我一下。」

士郎接著脫下圍裙，並洗了手，與切嗣等人簡單地道別過後便要跟吉爾伽美什一起離開了。

「士郎。」

在士郎踏出客廳之前，切嗣把他叫住了。

即使對吉爾伽美什這個人依舊無法感到放心，也擔心著吉爾伽美什會不會欺負士郎、而士郎卻忍著不把委屈說出來，不過每次看到和吉爾伽美什在一起的士郎總是露出高興的笑容，就算切嗣不想承認，但也無法否認這樣的士郎是開心的。

但，畢竟還是脫離不了為人父母為子女操心的習慣，所以為了確定自己並沒有搞錯，切嗣向士郎問道。

「士郎，你現在過得幸福嗎？」

白髮的少年眨了眨眼，接著嘴角向上揚起，笑得十分開心，且聲音充滿自信地，回答切嗣。

「嗯，我過得非常幸福哦。」

《向黑暗許願》 完

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

雖然是後日談，寫得有些流水帳要努力交代後續，但其實整篇的重點全在吉爾伽美什跟伊莉雅的對話中，也可以說是應對ＨＦ線的故事精隨，就像原作裡士郎為了保護櫻捨棄了從前的理想，這裡的吉爾伽美什也為了士郎而放棄了用黑聖杯淨化人類，能夠為了喜歡的人而去改變自己，甚至是為此甘願放棄那些自己曾經認為是重要的事物，這便足夠說明這個人在自己心中的地位

因此才藉由與伊莉雅的對話來帶出吉爾伽美什為了士郎所放棄的事物，那個曾經讓王者即使要背負上消滅人類的惡名也要達成的目的，最後卻只為了一個人的幸福而放棄了，在他決定要捨棄王的職責去保護士郎的時候，就足夠說明他對士郎是真愛了（欸我到底在寫什麼啊這麼言小的句子我自己看了都要不好意思了）


End file.
